De Neige et d'Aulne
by AppleCherrypie
Summary: \PREMIÈRE PARTIE TERMINÉE/ — Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un flocon de neige ? Une petite perle si délicate et si fluette, aussi légère qu'une plume, aussi douce que du coton. Mais il arrive, parfois, que le petit flocon se trouve emporté contre son gré dans une tempête de neige, et alors commence la lutte pour sa survie. Ne pleure plus, petit Flocon, tu es fragile, mais pas brisé.
1. I Prologue

**Avis aux lecteurs.**

 **Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous/toutes la bienvenue sur cette fanfiction,** _ **De Neige et d'Aulne**_ **. Pourquoi un avis au lecteur ? Parce que cette fanfiction est mon projet le plus personnel et que j'ai eu énormément de mal à me décider si oui ou non j'allais la publier, ne pensant jamais être à la hauteur d'un pareil défi.**

 _ **De Neige et d'Aulne**_ **a vu le jour il y a pfiou, un sacré moment (juin 2013 dans ces eaux-là), et a été enterré, enfoui, délaissé pendant un trèèès long moment, parce que plus le courage, plus l'envie, plus la motivation, enfin, que sais-je, j'étais jeune et pas toujours motivée (je suis toujours jeune mais ma motivation a quand même sacrément augmenté). Jusqu'au jour où je suis tombée sur le site d'une fiction originale que j'avais lue quelques années auparavant :** fleursdopale . com **(sans les espaces, évidemment). C'est la relecture des extraits de Ielenna et de sa fanfiction** _ **Ludo Mentis Aciem**_ **qui m'ont donné l'envie et le courage de me remettre à l'écriture, et de plus de me lancer le défi fou de faire vivre mes personnages sur sept années.**

 **Rassurez-vous : à part le désir de créer sept parties, je n'ai** _ **jamais**_ **rien pompé sur Ielenna, même s'il m'est arrivé de râler intérieurement en lisant sa fanfiction parce que certains points de son histoire ressemblaient vaguement aux miens — oui mais en même temps quand on se pose trop de questions on va pas très loin, des points qui se ressemblent dans les ff c'est pas né de la dernière pluie... De même, je n'ai pas pour but de l'égaler ! Enfin, sachez qu'elle a été prévenue par mes soins — eh oui oui oui.**

 **Si je vous ai expliqué un peu tout cela, c'est parce que je considère que c'est important de le faire — en tout cas, pour moi, c'est important ! Autant mettre les points sur les « i », nessepa. J'espère que ce début de fiction vous plaira. Je vous laisse découvrir ce prologue ! La publication se fera toutes les deux semaines, si tout va bien, trois si jamais j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps** **.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

 **Et bien évidemment, un immense MERCI à DocteurCitrouille s'impose ! Merci merci merci chère Citrouille :'D Pluie de bisous sur ta tête.**

* * *

C'est au numéro 2, Meadowsweet, dans une petite banlieue tranquille de Stamford, que Ian et Alison Swann avaient décidé de s'installer peu après leur mariage. Ils y coulaient des jours paisibles, partaient chaque matin pour leur lieu de travail, avaient adopté un cocker aussi aimé qu'aimant, un petit chat blanc ainsi qu'un lapin que les enfants du voisinage venaient régulièrement caresser et nourrir. Leur vie était aussi ordinaire que celle de leurs voisins, à l'exception de ce désagréable secret que Mrs Swann tentait de répudier en vain ; sa belle-sœur était une sorcière.

Alison Swann abhorrait depuis toujours tout ce qui pouvait déranger son quotidien rationnel et ordonné. Quand son mari lui avait annoncé, l'air grave et décidé, qu'il avait besoin de lui parler de quelque chose d'important, elle avait naturellement pensé que quelque chose clochait dans leur couple. Elle avait même été prête à se remettre en question, pourvu qu'il ne décidât pas de la quitter après seulement quelques merveilleux mois de mariage. Au lieu de l'affreuse conversation qu'elle s'était imaginée, il lui avait pris les mains et l'avait regardée dans les yeux.

« Ma sœur est une sorcière. »

Ce à quoi elle n'avait d'abord rien répondu, bouche bée, trop soulagée pour réagir autrement qu'en lui riant au visage. Ian avait guetté le moindre signe d'horreur ou de surprise, mais elle lui avait seulement posé une main sur la joue.

« Toutes les sœurs sont insupportables, Ian, mais ça ne fait pas de Coleen une sorcière. »

Après un instant à la regarder, pâle et nauséeux, son mari avait fermé les yeux et soupiré. Alison, très vite agacée, avait essayé de se remettre au gâteau qu'elle préparait pour l'anniversaire de sa sœur. Ian s'était alors confondu en excuses grotesques, avait tenté de lui expliquer la venue de ce très vieil homme à la barbe si longue et argentée qu'il eût pu avoir au moins cent ans, qui, assis dans le canapé de ses parents, avait expliqué à sa jeune sœur qu'elle était dotée de pouvoirs magiques et qu'elle était inscrite à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, où elle était restée pendant sept longues années, partant en septembre et ne revenant qu'en juin de l'année suivante.

Refusant de croire à pareilles âneries, Alison lui avait ri à nouveau au nez mais plus jamais elle ne considéra Coleen comme avant. Son comportement envers elle et son mari se transforma peu à peu que les mois passaient ; elle les invita moins à dîner, refusa poliment leurs invitations et faisait en sorte de ne jamais se présenter aux repas familiaux, allant même jusqu'à hésiter à leur annoncer sa première grossesse — ce qui entraîna des disputes virulentes entre Ian et elle. Pourtant, elle niait aveuglément que la magie pût exister dans son monde ; elle ne se trouvait que dans les livres pour enfants, tout le monde le savait, et même si certains émettaient l'idée qu'elle se trouvât parmi eux, ce n'était qu'une tentative onirique et désespérée d'échapper à un quotidien résolument morne. Non, décidément, elle n'y croyait pas et n'y croirait jamais.

À la naissance de leur fils, Coleen leur offrit avec fierté un petit balai. Alison n'en crut pas ses yeux — acheter un balai à modèle réduit pour leur premier né ? À quoi jouait-elle ?

« C'est un balai-jouet, l'entendit-elle expliquer à son frère sans remarquer son teint soudainement livide et maladif. Je sais qu'il est bien trop jeune mais je me suis dit qu'un jour, peut-être, il fera un magnifique joueur de Quidditch.

— Merci, répondit misérablement Ian sans croiser le regard suppliant que lui lançait Alison. »

Et il s'empressa de renvoyer Coleen dehors avant de serrer l'objet si fort dans son poing que ses jointures avaient blanchi. Il avait peut-être espéré qu'Alison n'avait pas entendu mais c'était trop tard, l'horreur l'avait déjà frappée et elle se sentait faiblir dans son lit d'hôpital. Se pouvait-il que leur fils devienne un _sorcier_ ? Était-il possible qu'il développe des pouvoirs magiques alors qu'elle n'en avait aucun et que son mari non plus ? Elle tenta de rire. La magie n'existait pas, n'est-ce pas ? voulut-elle dire mais le regard éteint de son mari l'empêcha de prononcer un seul mot. Elle jetterait ce maudit balai dès sa sortie de la maternité, et ils n'en parleraient plus jamais.

Ils n'en parlèrent plus. Alison refusa de donner le moindre cadeau quand, un mois plus tard, au début de janvier, Coleen accoucha d'un petit garçon aussi blond que son père. Elle guettait constamment des réactions de son enfant prouvant qu'il possédait des pouvoirs magiques mais le petit William Swann était désespérément normal. Ian ne parlait plus de magie et d'école de sorcellerie. Il s'occupait de son fils _normalement_ , le traitait comme tous les enfants _normaux_. Le quotidien des Swann n'était pas dérangé par des quelconques histoires cabalistiques, merci bien.

Will n'avait que dix mois quand Alison se rendit compte qu'elle était enceinte. Elle aurait cédé à la panique avec deux enfants en bas-âge si rapprochés, si Ian ne l'avait pas prise tendrement dans ses bras, une main posée sur son ventre encore plat.

« C'est une petite fille, avait-il chuchoté à son oreille.

— Comment tu le sais ? avait-elle répliqué en se serrant contre lui.

— Je le sens. »

À ce moment, Alison n'avait jamais été aussi amoureuse de son mari.

Cette deuxième grossesse s'annonça plus dure que la première ; d'abord, Alison eut froid. Elle dut enfiler des pulls épais dès le milieu du mois d'août, espérant désespérément se réchauffer. Plus les mois passaient, plus elle se sentait geler. C'est avec horreur qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se sentait geler de l'intérieur. Elle était persuadée que ses étranges symptômes provenaient du bébé qu'elle portait — un enfant malintentionné, un… _sorcier_? Quand elle en parla à Ian, il s'en inquiéta mais tenta d'expliquer à sa femme que l'hiver était particulièrement rude cette année-là et qu'elle se montait certainement la tête après tout, c'était impossible.

Impossible, oui, se répétait la jeune femme en claquant des dents et en sentant ses forces l'abandonner quand elle n'arrivait plus à supporter ces vagues gelées l'assaillir de l'intérieur. Le bébé était une fille, lui avait-on appris en décembre. Elle n'avait pas ri de joie, même pas souri, de la nouvelle. Elle s'était mise à haïr cette enfant avec force, cette _sorcière_ qui lui engourdissait les membres et le crâne.

Constamment gelée, elle se trouva bientôt dans l'incapacité de s'occuper de William. Sa tristesse et sa colère ne firent qu'accroître davantage envers la sorcière qu'elle portait. Les dernières semaines furent les plus éprouvantes ; Alison restait dans sa chambre, recroquevillée pour maintenir les dernières chaleurs de son corps, pleurant des larmes qui se figeaient, gelées, sur ses joues, incapable de faire autre chose que se lamenter et dormir.

« Il y a un détail dont nous n'avons pas discuté, remarqua Alison un soir de mars, alors que Ian lui massait les orteils pour qu'ils perdent cette abominable couleur bleue et redeviennent roses et chauds.

— Lequel ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? Je veux que tu décides, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. »

Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas décider quoi que ce fût dans l'avenir de cette enfant. Lui donner un nom lui aurait fait beaucoup trop mal.

« Nous l'appellerons Abigail. »

Il l'avait prononcé avec tant de tendresse en regardant le ventre rond sous la dizaine d'épaisseurs qu'avait enfilées Alison qu'elle fut saisie de colère. Comment pouvait-il — comment _osait_ -il — aimer cette petite chose quand elle faisait tant d'efforts pour faire souffrir sa mère ?

Elle s'était considérablement éloignée de Ian et de William, et glacée jusqu'aux os durant les derniers jours de sa grossesse, elle maudissait Abigail avec tant de colère qu'elle en pleurait davantage. Une enfant allait la tuer, une enfant qui n'était pas encore née — non, pas une enfant, une sorcière. Cette idée lui était insupportable.

Début avril elle accoucha avec souffrance d'une petite fille aux yeux identiques à ceux de Will — des yeux bleu clair dans lequel un vert tendre se mélangeait — et aux cheveux tout aussi noirs et ébouriffés. Aussitôt que le cordon fut coupé entre elles, Alison ressentit une douce chaleur courir le long de sa peau et de ses veines ; elle était enfin libre, après neuf mois d'emprisonnement, de cette enfant si froide. Comme si elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette boule de chair blanche. La sensation était si agréable qu'elle refusa de prendre sa fille dans ses bras et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la chaleur de son corps. Elle sourit malgré elle quand les infirmières s'affolèrent de trouver cette petite aussi glacée et la plongèrent dans l'eau tiède. Rien n'y fit, la petite resta résolument gelée.

La peau marmoréenne de leur fille détonait affreusement avec la couleur ébène de ses cheveux. Alison la trouvait laide, glaciale comme un corps dont la vie lui aurait été ôtée, et pourtant Ian la traitait avec tendresse et amour. Il avait beau frissonner quand il touchait sa peau, il la caressait et l'embrassait, lui parlait de sa voix douce et aimante. Mais Alison était incapable de voir cette boule blanche comme autre chose qu'Abigail Swann, pas comme sa fille.

Chaque jour devint un supplice pour le jeune couple. Alison refusait catégoriquement d'avoir affaire à sa fille, était dégoûtée à l'idée de la toucher ; elle avait abandonné l'idée de la nourrir au sein lorsqu'à la première tentative, elle avait senti une vive douleur alors que la bouche de la fillette l'avait effleurée. Elle désespérait de la voir dormir et pleurer comme un nouveau-né était censé le faire. Lorsqu'ils l'approchèrent de la baignoire pour lui faire prendre son premier bain, l'eau se mit doucement à geler avant qu'elle eut pu la toucher. Si Ian ouvrit seulement de grands yeux et la garda dans ses bras, ahuri, Alison s'enfuit aux toilettes et vomit l'intégralité de son dernier repas.

Quand la famille leur rendait visite, ils s'intéressaient davantage à Will qu'à cette petite fille à la peau glacée. Alison s'arrangeait pour mettre Abigail au lit dès qu'elle recevait ses parents, la cachait aux rares amis qui leur restaient. Elle fit passer cette réclusion pour un jeu et la fillette devait s'empêcher de rire quand on sonnait et qu'elle se réfugiait dans sa chambre — sous le regard meurtri et impuissant de Ian.

Alison commença à éprouver du mépris pour son mari, lui reprochait d'avoir attendu qu'ils soient mariés pour lui avouer son secret. Elle se sentait prise au piège dans un monde auquel elle ne voulait pas appartenir, écœurée par les minauderies de Coleen envers cette petite sorcière, fatiguée du regard fier de son mari qu'elle trouvait aussi larmoyant que celui de leur cocker, lassée d'un combat contre l'irrationnel tournant qu'empruntait sa vie.

Elle se concentra sur Will, sur sa normalité, ravie de pouvoir se raccrocher à un semblant de naturel dans sa vie de femme _moldue_. Moldue. Coleen avait employé ce mot tout naturellement, mais il avait frappé Alison avec force — c'était pour elle l'insulte suprême. Du jour au lendemain Alison devint irascible, écrouée de frustration et d'incompréhension.

Seul William pouvait la calmer elle ne parvenait plus à s'approcher d'Abigail. À l'âge d'un an, tout ce qui passait entre les mains de la petite se trouvait partiellement recouvert d'une couche de glace. Alison restait sans voix devant ces démonstrations, clouée sur place, des frissons de panique lui parcourant l'échine. Elle fermait les yeux et se répétait que la magie n'existait pas. Ce n'était qu'un fantasme pour les enfants. Quand elle ouvrait les yeux de nouveau, elle sentait ses forces la quitter et s'éloignait de la petite avec hâte. Sa propre fille l'effrayait. Elle avait donné naissance à un monstre, qui faisait apparaître des tourbillons gelés sur les meubles auxquels elle s'appuyait pour ne pas tomber, debout sur ses petites jambes blanches et frêles. Quand elle commença à marcher, des petites spirales glacées se formèrent sous ses minuscules pieds. Si Ian l'encourageait à grandir normalement, Alison ne pouvait que se crisper de terreur chaque fois que la fillette essayait de lui tendre un objet ou la main.

Quand on lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte, deux mois après le troisième anniversaire d'Abigail, elle s'écroula. Ses traits étaient tirés, pâles, elle avait perdu énormément de poids, ses joues étaient creusées, mangées par des cernes noirs. Ian aussi semblait avoir pris dix ans en seulement quatre. Après avoir appris la nouvelle, ils ne parlèrent pas, conscients que leur mariage ne tiendrait pas une fois qu'Alison aurait accouché — si ce n'était pas avant.

« Peut-être qu'il sera normal cette fois, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte. »

Ian la regarda un instant, la gorge nouée. Elle était méconnaissable, les yeux brillant d'une folie destructrice.

« Alison, dit-il d'une voix chevrotante, tu ne m'as pas laissé te toucher depuis la naissance d'Abigail.

— Peut-être qu'il sera normal, cette fois, répéta Alison en esquissant un sourire tremblant. »

Sept mois passèrent comme les trois années auparavant. Ian s'occupait d'Abigail, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir de la tendresse à l'égard de cette petite créature souriante à son approche, autant que la tristesse profondément ancrée en lui. _Ce n'est pas ta faute_ , répétait-il à sa fille à chaque fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Le jour des cinq ans de Will se déroula la chose la plus invraisemblable qui eût pu arriver. Les quelques bribes du monde rationnel d'Alison explosèrent en milliers de morceaux, détruits par le seul être qui la maintenait en vie. William se mit à flotter dans les airs en compagnie des ballons de baudruche et Tobias, le mari de Coleen, dut le décrocher de son perchoir en sortant un morceau de bois qu'il tendit dans la direction du garçon. Alison fondit en larmes et prétexta un mal de crâne pour se réfugier dans sa chambre et hurler de rage et de déception.

Le lendemain, elle trouva Abigail sur le tapis en train de caresser le cocker en souriant doucement. Elle l'observa de loin, méfiante — elle n'avait jamais vu leur chien s'approcher de la fillette auparavant, comme elle, il la fuyait dès qu'elle entrait dans la même pièce que lui. L'animal respirait la fillette d'un air intéressé. En riant, Abigail le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Alison s'approcha doucement, légèrement adoucie. Le cocker se figea, ses poils roux se décolorèrent soudainement, et quand, étonnée, Abigail le relâcha, il tomba à terre, crispé et gelé. Alison se figea, bouchée bée devant la petite Abigail qui poussa doucement de ses doigts blancs l'animal pétrifié.

« Il dort ? demanda innocemment la fillette à sa mère abasourdie. »

Alison s'approcha à petits pas et comprit, en voyant le museau gelé et les yeux encore ouverts, que l'animal n'était pas simplement endormi.

Elle poussa un interminable cri d'horreur et s'évanouit.

* * *

 **Y a d'la joie… :D Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui se sont arrêtés sur ce prologue, j'espère qu'il vous a plu** **. Le chapitre 1 est déjà écrit, il arrivera courant de la semaine prochaine. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce début, c'est important pour moi d'avoir des retours — évidemment j'accepte toute critique du moment qu'elle reste bienveillante et constructive !**

 **Pour ce qui est de mon autre fiction,** _ **Amelia Greenwood et le Balai Enchanté**_ **— pas tout à fait dans le même registre, n'est-ce pas \o/ ? —, l'écriture du chapitre 7 est en cours, mais je n'ai aucune idée de quand il va sortir.**

 **Merci encore !**

 **AppleCherrypie**


	2. I 1 — Les visiteurs

**Petite note de début de chapitre :**

 **J'avais dit que je publierais courant de la semaine, je n'ai rien à faire ce soir donc... \o/**

 **Tout d'abord, un immense merci pour les reviews que vous avez pris le temps de poster ! Je n'imaginais pas du tout recevoir des avis dès le prologue, et pour ça je vous remercie du fond du cœur.**

 **Ensuite, je tenais à faire une petite précision : la rue Meadowsweet à Stamford, en Angleterre, existe vraiment, mais j'imagine que ce ne sont pas les Swann qui y vivent ! Donc si jamais le ou la ou les propriétaires de cette maison tombent sur cette fiction (ce serait quand même fort cocasse), je suis navrée d'avoir pris votre adresse, bisous !**

 **J'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre 1 vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis** **.**

 **Potiron** **: Merci pour ta review ! Du coup, je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer un mp pour te remercier. Merci beaucoup ! Le résumé m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre, mais je peux toujours compter sur DocteurCitrouille qui m'a aidée à le peaufiner. Merci merci pour cette review encourageante !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 — Les Visiteurs

Confortablement installée dans le canapé couleur crème du salon, le dos droit, les mains maladroitement posées sur ses genoux, Abigail Swann regardait son père marcher de long en large devant la cheminée — elle le regardait de son air impassible, le visage dénué de la moindre expression. Mr Swann était particulièrement tendu, beaucoup plus qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude — tout cela lui tenait certainement énormément à cœur. En vérité, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

Ian Swann avait posé la lettre, qui les prévenait de l'arrivée imminente d'un invité pour le moins spécial, adressée à _Miss Abigail Swann, 2, Meadowsweet, Stamford_ sur la table basse et y jetait des coups d'œil de plus en plus fréquemment, si bien qu'Abigail se demanda silencieusement pourquoi son père réagissait de la sorte : quand son frère aîné, Will, avait reçu la lettre le prévenant de la visite imminente du directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard un an plus tôt, il l'avait seulement embrassé sur le front, les yeux brillant de fierté, et le soir de la visite, il avait été plus détendu que son fils. Mais ce soir, quelque chose le perturbait, et Abigail eut la réponse — aussi muette que sa question — quand il croisa son regard. Ce qui le perturbait, c'était elle.

« Où sont tes gants ? demanda brutalement Ian en posant son regard sur ses mains nues.

— Dans ma poche, répondit la petite voix glacée d'Abigail.

— Tu ne les mets pas ?

— Non.

— Ah. »

Il lui lança un regard réprobateur et désabusé mais n'ajouta rien. La fillette se renfrogna légèrement, sombre : il ne comprenait pas que si elle ne les mettait pas, ce n'était pas pour l'enquiquiner. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'elle détestait ces morceaux de laine, cette preuve qu'elle était incapable de contrôler son propre corps.

Will et Katie, sa sœur cadette, étaient montés pour ne pas déranger la rencontre qui se préparait silencieusement dans le salon. Katie avait râlé, bien sûr, mais Will avait tout de suite compris et s'était retiré en lançant un clin d'œil complice à sa sœur, tout en poussant la plus jeune des Swann dans les escaliers.

Abigail se décala malhabilement sur le canapé. Son père regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure et sembla soupirer intérieurement, essayant de garder un regard neutre sur son visage blême. Ils n'entendaient plus que ses bruits de pas et l'inlassable "tic-tac" de l'horloge héritée d'une grand-mère quand la sonnerie retentit, stridente dans le silence, faisant sursauter Mr Swann. Abigail se crispa mais resta impassible, suivant distraitement son père des yeux alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas chancelant vers la porte d'entrée — mais sous son air interdit, son cœur s'était emballé.

« Bonsoir, entendit-elle. »

La voix de son père était lamentable — elle ressentit une vive tendresse pour lui à ce moment-là.

« Je vous en prie, entrez. Je prépare la même chose que la dernière fois ?

— Oui, c'est très aimable de proposer, répondit une voix autant enjouée que fatiguée.

— Bien, très bien. »

Mr Swann revint dans le salon, le visage encore plus blême et se hâta d'atteindre la cuisine où Abigail entendit des bruits précipités de vaisselle. Son cœur battait la chamade contre sa petite poitrine quand elle aperçut le vieil homme entrer dans le salon. Elle serra ses mains entre elles en retenant son souffle alors que l'homme qui, elle espérait, lui apportait de bonnes nouvelles, s'installait sur le fauteuil en face d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonsoir Miss Swann, comment allez-vous depuis notre dernière entrevue ?

— Bien, répondit Abigail d'une voix très basse en bougeant à peine les lèvres. »

Le professeur Dumbledore lui sourit doucement, les yeux brillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Abigail baissa le nez, évitant son regard, et se mit lentement à jouer avec ses mains pâles sur ses genoux, les entremêlant l'une dans l'autre — un mince filet de flocons de neige s'éleva doucement au-dessus de ses doigts et retomba délicatement sur ses genoux. Horrifiée, elle plaqua ses bras contre elle pour cacher ses mains et garda les yeux résolument baissés sur ses petits pieds, n'osant lever le regard vers son interlocuteur qui restait silencieux.

« C'est un joli ballet que vous venez de m'offrir, fit paisiblement remarquer le professeur Dumbledore en joignant les mains sur ses genoux. »

Abigail ne répondit pas, le nez toujours baissé, les yeux dans le vague, la respiration saccadée. _Il sait, il sait, tu n'as pas à avoir peur_ , pensait-elle pour essayer de se rassurer. Devant elle, le vieil homme souriait doucement.

« N'ayez pas honte de vous, Miss Swann, commença-t-il lentement. »

Il fut interrompu par le retour de Mr Swann qui tenait un petit plateau blanc, sur lequel étaient posées deux tasses de thé fumantes entourées de biscuits à la cannelle. Son visage était encore plus pâle et il semblait respirer difficilement quand il s'assit à côté d'Abigail en invitant le professeur Dumbledore à se servir du breuvage. Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel le visiteur regarda successivement Abigail puis Mr Swann, détaillant leurs visages pâles et tirés par l'anticipation.

« Merci, commença-t-il en levant sa tasse de thé brûlante avant d'en boire une gorgée, les yeux toujours fixés sur la fillette dont le menton touchait presque la clavicule.

— Alors…, commença Mr Swann d'une voix rauque en jouant avec ses grandes mains, quelles sont les nouvelles, de votre côté ?

— Les nouvelles sont très bonnes, répondit le professeur Dumbledore avec douceur en se tournant vers Mr Swann qui, loin de soupirer de soulagement, sembla pâlir d'avantage.

— Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un ? s'enquit-il d'une voix inquiète. »

Abigail leva légèrement la tête, les mains toujours cachées ; son cœur s'emballa, l'impatience lui serra la gorge et les entrailles.

« Chaque chose en son temps, je vous prie, répondit Dumbledore, j'aurais d'abord quelques points sur lesquels j'aimerais discuter avec Miss Swann. Avez-vous gardé vos gants ou dois-je aller les chercher dans une quelconque poubelle ou décharge ? Oh, je dois avouer que j'en serais fort désappointé, certes, ce n'était qu'une magie mineure mais la laine et les motifs étaient magnifiques, j'aimerais pouvoir en faire une copie, vous comprenez… »

Mr Swann ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et regarda sa fille d'un air perdu. Abigail ne se redressa pas mais tout son corps s'était crispé sous la surprise : alors qu'elle attendait depuis un an qu'il lui annonçât qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de l'aider, qu'il lui avait rendu visite plusieurs fois par mois pour comprendre le mal dont elle souffrait, qu'il lui avait promis de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider à contrôler le sien, tout ce qui lui importait à ce moment précis, c'était de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait de ses gants enchantés ? Ce ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise farce.

Mr Swann partageait visiblement les pensées de sa fille car il regarda son interlocuteur en ouvrant et refermant la bouche plusieurs fois, incapable de dire quoi que ce fût.

« Vous ont-ils été d'une quelconque utilité depuis la dernière fois ? continua Dumbledore de sa voix tranquille, en buvant une gorgée de thé. Si la réponse est oui, alors j'en déduis que vous ne les avez pas jetés. »

Il y eut un silence. Mr Swann jouait nerveusement avec ses mains en regardant sa fille avec un mélange de tendresse et d'anxiété, et le professeur Dumbledore gardait résolument ses yeux bleus posés sur le visage pâle — presque translucide sous ses cheveux noirs — de la fillette. Abigail respirait mal, sa poitrine commençait à l'élancer douloureusement alors que des petits cristaux glacés s'étalaient tranquillement sur son pantalon. Avec un hoquet de panique, elle sortit les gants de ses poches et les enfila précipitamment ; la progression de la glace sur ses vêtements s'arrêta aussi doucement qu'elle avait commencé, et la fillette essaya tant bien que mal de se détendre pour calmer son cœur qui cognait brutalement contre sa poitrine.

Oui, ils lui avaient été utiles depuis la dernière fois, et cette pensée lui rappelait inlassablement l'enfer qu'elle pouvait vivre quand son pouvoir avait décidé de se manifester sans qu'elle pût le contrôler. Dumbledore observa les mains gantées de la fillette avec un sourire paisible et attendit patiemment, levant la main pour faire taire Mr Swann qui s'apprêtait à répondre à la place d'Abigail.

« Vous ont-ils été d'une quelconque utilité depuis la dernière fois ? répéta-t-il très calmement. »

Abigail jeta un coup d'œil affolé à son père puis secoua positivement la tête.

« Oui. »

Elle sentait l'épais liquide qu'elle avait redouté avant leur entrevue se déplacer progressivement dans ses petites veines, lui écrasant les membres d'une douleur aiguë. Les regards insistants du professeur Dumbledore et de son père la rendaient horriblement mal à l'aise, elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose — se rouler en boule dans son lit et se faire oublier.

Elle posa les yeux sur les gants mauves que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait enchantés lors de leur première rencontre afin de la soulager avant qu'elle pût se consacrer pleinement à l'apprentissage de son contrôle : deux petits rennes s'y promenaient tranquillement et se respiraient le museau lorsqu'ils se croisaient — mais dès lors que le professeur s'éloignait, ils se figeaient et devenaient immobiles. Même si elle n'appréciait pas l'idée de devoir porter des gants toute la journée et qu'ils la gênaient, elle ne pouvait pas nier que ces morceaux de laine lui avaient facilité la vie ; quand elle les portait, rien ne gelait au contact de ses doigts glacés, la glace restait emprisonnée dans la laine et ne gâchait plus son quotidien.

« Ian, ces biscuits sont délicieux, on sent bien que c'est du fait-maison. J'ai l'impression que vous avez ajouté de la cannelle n'est-ce pas ?

— Exactement, répondit l'intéressé avec un rictus. Pouvons-nous discuter de…, essaya-t-il mais Dumbledore le fit taire en lui adressant un sourire indulgent avant de se tourner vers Abigail en posant son biscuit à côté de sa tasse de thé.

— Vous avez conscience que vous ne pourrez pas vous permettre de les porter constamment, commença le professeur très calmement. »

La fillette hocha la tête sans ajouter que, de toutes manières, elle n'en avait pas l'intention.

« Bien. Je pense avoir réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait vous venir en aide. »

Mr Swann regarda sa fille avec un sourire d'encouragement et de triomphe. Abigail releva légèrement la tête pour fixer le professeur Dumbledore ; à travers la douleur, il lui semblait que son cœur s'illuminait d'espoir.

« Le professeur McGonagall, ma directrice adjointe et professeur de métamorphose, ainsi que le professeur Flitwick, professeur de Sortilèges, ont accepté d'essayer, dit-il doucement. Ils auraient apprécié être présents mais n'ont malheureusement pas pu se libérer. Je leur ai parlé de vous, de nos entretiens et de vos… capacités, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil à Abigail qui baissa les yeux et se crispa.

— Est-ce qu'ils… savent comment s'y prendre ? demanda Mr Swann d'une voix crispée.

— Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick feront leur possible, répondit doucement le professeur Dumbledore sur un ton qui signifiait clairement que ce sujet de la discussion était clos. »

Il y eut un silence. Abigail baissa de nouveau les yeux sur ses doigts. En une fraction de seconde, le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti en pensant qu'il était possible d'apprendre à contrôler sa magie s'était écrasé sur le découragement et le désespoir de ne jamais pouvoir se sentir _normale_.

« B-Bien, murmura Mr Swann en tapotant sur ses cuisses d'un air gêné. Très bien, vous… Vous les remercierez de ma part, si… Si cela ne vous ennuie pas.

— Pas le moins du monde, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire paisible.

— Abby chérie, tu as des questions ? reprit Mr Swann en baissant les yeux vers Abigail après un sourire crispé au vieil homme. »

La fillette ramena ses genoux l'un contre l'autre et secoua négativement la tête.

« Avez-vous une idée précise du contenu de ces... cours ?

— Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick informeront Miss Swann au moment venu, répondit Dumbledore en attrapant un nouveau biscuit. Délicieux, répéta-t-il. »

Mr Swann hocha la tête en se tapotant les cuisses un peu plus fort, répétant entre ses lèvres entrouvertes « Bien, très bien ». Abigail n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, partagée entre le soulagement, l'espoir et la déception. Elle était partagée entre le désir ardent de comprendre et de maîtriser sa magie et la peur de se montrer, quand bien même les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick ne la jugeraient pas comme elle craignait que tous les autres le feraient.

Son attention fut attirée par un bruissement de papier provenant du professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait plongé une main dans une poche et en avait sorti une enveloppe jaunie au nom de la fillette.

« Voici votre lettre d'admission à Poudlard, dit-il doucement en la tendant à Abigail. »

Elle hésita, regarda longuement le papier jaunâtre, se rappela que les gants la protégeaient de geler n'importe quel objet et tendit une main timide. Une fois l'enveloppe emprisonnée dans sa petite main, elle ressentit une vive déception : depuis que son père lui avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, qu'elle recevrait la visite d'un vieil homme barbu, qu'elle irait étudier la magie dans une école gigantesque, elle s'était imaginé le moment où elle tiendrait sa première lettre d'admission entre ses petits doigts. Elle s'était imaginé la sensation qu'elle ressentirait en sentant le grain du papier sous sa peau, en effleurant le vieux parchemin, dessinant les courbes du papier. Jamais, au milieu de ses rêves d'enfant, elle n'avait imaginé qu'elle ne sentirait que la laine de ses gants mauves et enchantés, privée de ses fantasmes par un pouvoir qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas connaître.

« Aurez-vous besoin d'une aide pour vous procurer vos affaires ? demanda lentement la voix du professeur Dumbledore, la tirant de ses sombres pensées.

— Ça ira, nous y sommes déjà allés pour Will, répondit Mr Swann avec un hochement de tête reconnaissant. Abby chérie, va donc te coucher, il y a certaines choses dont j'aimerais parler avec le professeur Dumbledore. »

Il sourit tendrement quand la fillette leva des yeux surpris vers lui. De quoi voulait-il parler au professeur seul à seul ? Si cela concernait son pouvoir, il pouvait en discuter librement devant elle, elle était la première concernée après tout.

Son père sembla comprendre la raison de son tourment et répéta doucement.

« Monte dans ta chambre ma chérie, je t'appellerai pour le thé. »

Abigail hésita un instant, perturbée. Elle voulait savoir ! Ça avait forcément à faire avec elle...

« Il y a peut-être une dernière chose que je devrais savoir avant que nous nous quittions ? demanda soudainement Dumbledore en fixant Abigail de son regard bleu électrique. »

La fillette se crispa ostensiblement — la douleur. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de la douleur. Cette espèce de liquide épais avait commencé à la tourmenter peu de temps auparavant, sans qu'elle eût compris pourquoi ni comment. Elle n'avait pas osé en parler à son père, de peur qu'il ne s'inquiétât davantage de son état, mais peut-être que le professeur Dumbledore saurait l'aider… Elle hésitait, sentant chacun de ses muscles tendus, la panique lui enserrant les entrailles.

« Ce n'est que pour t'aider, Abby, murmura doucement Mr Swann en essayant de lui prendre une main. »

Elle refusa qu'il la touche avec un geste de recul — elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on pût la toucher et son père le savait pertinemment — et se mit à jouer avec ses doigts, le regard furetant entre son père et le professeur Dumbledore. Il ne fallait pas qu'on la pressât pour parler, elle n'y arriverait pas sinon.

« J'ai…, commença-t-elle d'une voix basse et glacée. J'ai mal, parfois.

— Mal ? répéta Dumbledore très doucement après un silence. Racontez-moi.

— C'est comme si ça se déplaçait. Et ça fait mal.

— Où ?

— Ici, murmura la fillette en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

— Vous savez ce que ça pourrait être ? s'enquit Dumbledore après un silence alors que Mr Swann, qui avait progressivement retrouvé ses couleurs, se mettait à pâlir de nouveau.

— Non.

— Bien. »

Dumbledore sembla plongé dans une réflexion intense, le regard toujours posé sur Abigail qui baissa de nouveau les yeux, presque honteuse d'avoir autant pris la parole.

Puis, sans un mot, comme si elle en avait déjà beaucoup trop dit, elle se leva, tourna les talons et emprunta les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre bleue et froide. Les membres raides, elle s'assit sur son lit et attendit, ses petites jambes battant l'air.

Elle ne savait pas bien quoi penser. Elle avait enfin eu une réponse à la question qu'elle se posait depuis un an : allait-on l'aider quand elle entrerait à Poudlard ? Et comment ? Allait-on enfin comprendre ce dont elle souffrait ? Était-elle réellement malade ? Les professeurs allaient l'aider. Ils feraient de leur mieux pour comprendre et lui apprendre à contrôler cette magie qui la dépassait. Mais le professeur Dumbledore avait bien laissé entendre qu'ils ignoraient tout autant que lui comment s'y prendre. Trop de sentiments l'accablaient : l'espoir, le découragement, la peur, l'excitation. Maintenant qu'elle était confrontée à Poudlard, elle ne se sentait pas prête et indigne d'y entrer qu'allait-il se passer si les élèves qu'elle allait côtoyer découvraient ses pouvoirs ? Ils auraient peur, l'éviteraient. Ou pire, la rejetteraient. Et qu'allait-il se passer si elle provoquait un accident et gelait sans le vouloir un élève jusqu'à la mort ? Elle frissonna et entoura son petit corps de ses bras pour se rassurer — toutes ses préoccupations étaient trop lourdes pour une enfant de onze ans.

Elle était restée longtemps dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, le dos droit, les mains posées sur ses genoux, quand son père frappa doucement à la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Abby chérie, tu veux prendre un thé avant de dormir ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et se leva pour suivre son père à la cuisine, après qu'ils eurent prévenu Will et Katie du départ du professeur Dumbledore.

Abigail essaya d'ignorer les regards insistants que lui lançaient son frère et sa sœur, avides de savoir comment s'était passée l'entrevue ; Will parce qu'il allait entrer en deuxième année à l'école, et Katie parce qu'à huit ans, elle n'avait toujours pas montré d'inclination à la magie et commençait à désespérer d'y entrer un jour. Mr Swann sortit quatre tasses et les disposa devant chaque enfant — Will et Katie se disputèrent quant à savoir qui obtiendrait la tasse sur laquelle étaient dessinés Blanche-Neige et les sept Nains.

« Hé ! Pourquoi il n'y a pas les gâteaux à la confiture ? s'exclama Will en fronçant les sourcils.

— Parce que le professeur préfère mes biscuits à la cannelle, répondit Mr Swann d'un air fatigué en faisant bouillir de l'eau.

— Comment tu le sais ? couina Katie en se saisissant avidement d'un biscuit.

— Il me l'a dit. Plusieurs fois, même.

— Il te l'a dit ? répéta Will en choisissant du thé dans la petite boîte qui faisait office de réserve. Quand ?

— Quand il est venu me voir cette année, répondit la petite voix froide d'Abigail. »

Will accusa le coup, fixant sa sœur en ouvrant la bouche puis la refermant sans trouver quoi répondre. Abigail le regarda un instant — il pouvait être bête quand il voulait — puis replongea le nez dans sa tasse vide, regrettant d'avoir trop parlé encore une fois.

« Le professeur Dumbledore est venu te voir plusieurs fois cette année ? répéta Will dans un murmure abasourdi.

— Oui, pour discuter, répondit doucement Mr Swann en se servant de thé, remarquant qu'Abigail ne répondait pas, le nez dans sa tasse vide.

— Discuter ? répéta le jeune garçon en haussant un sourcil.

— Apprendre à connaître ta sœur et comprendre ses pouvoirs, expliqua patiemment Mr Swann en reposant la bouilloire près de l'évier. Tu sais, pour l'aider, à l'école.

— Et pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ? marmonna Will d'un air scandalisé alors que Katie riait de l'indignation de son grand frère.

— Tu ne lis donc jamais les lettres que je t'envoie ? soupira son père en secouant la tête.

— Si, évidemment ! s'exclama le jeune garçon d'un air indigné. »

Son père haussa un sourcil amusé et Katie pouffa dans ses mains.

« Peut-être pas intégralement, avoua Will en rougissant légèrement, touillant son thé d'un geste boudeur. »

* * *

De minuscules flocons d'un blanc très pur flottaient tranquillement dans la chambre bleu pâle de la petite Abigail. Le nez en l'air, plongée dans la contemplation de ces petites formes duveteuses semblables à des nuages, il lui semblait que le monde paraissait beaucoup moins terrifiant. Parfois, elle rêvait de se transformer en flocon, pour s'éloigner de toutes ses angoisses — mais elle avait beau se concentrer, elle restait toujours désespérément elle-même.

La visite du professeur Dumbledore lui semblait si lointaine qu'elle commençait à redouter l'arrivée de la date de rentrée scolaire au même titre que la journée prévue par Will pour acheter leurs fournitures sur le Chemin de Traverse — habituée à la solitude et terrorisée par la foule, elle ne ressentait nullement l'envie irrépressible de Will de mettre les pieds dans ces endroits fourmillant d'inconnus. L'idée même de se retrouver face à des étrangers la terrifiait tellement qu'elle frissonna des pieds à la tête. Au-dessus d'elle, les petits flocons se mirent à grossir de manière alarmante — paniquée, elle se saisit de ses gants, posés sur ses genoux, et les enfila avec hâte, freinant le sinistre accroissement de la neige.

La douleur s'immisça au creux de sa poitrine, légère comme un pincement. La fillette regarda sa magie voleter lentement et s'écraser avec délicatesse sur le sol. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le poids de la lassitude alors qu'elle regardait les rennes se respirer le museau, immobiles sur la laine mauve. Ses petits pieds se balancèrent lentement dans le vide, alors que ses yeux rivés sur ses mains se fermaient lentement, avides d'un repos qu'elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre depuis quelques jours déjà.

« Abby chérie, appela la voix de Mr Swann à travers la porte, on passe à table. »

La petite fille sursauta et entremêla légèrement ses doigts, réflexe qu'elle avait pris pour vérifier que ses gants restaient toujours gentiment à leur place. Courbée par la fatigue et le découragement, elle se laissa tomber sur ses pieds et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le couloir.

Katie et Will s'affairaient à mettre le couvert dans la cuisine quand elle y entra, les mains cachées dans les poches de son pull en laine. Occupé à laver la salade, Mr Swann ronchonna quand les deux enfants se mirent à chahuter pour l'obtention de la cuillère « Dinosaure » qu'ils chérissaient tant.

« Puisque c'est ça, c'est Abby qui l'aura, trancha-t-il d'un ton menaçant alors que Katie se mettait à hurler et que Will tirait sur le manche de toutes ses forces.

— Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur, catastrophés. »

Abigail, qui venait de s'installer à sa place habituelle, jeta un coup d'œil à son frère et sa sœur qui la regardaient avec un étonnement et une frustration non dissimulés. Elle se crispa et baissa les yeux vers son assiette, ses cheveux tombant en un rideau noir sur son visage, la protégeant des regards insistants que lui jetaient Will et Katie.

« Mais Abby s'en fiche, de la cuillère Dino, se défendit Katie sans lâcher son précieux butin. Hein Abby, tu t'en fiches ? »

Oui, elle s'en fichait royalement, de cette cuillère Dinosaure qu'elle n'avait même plus souvenir d'avoir déjà utilisée. Ses yeux rencontrèrent l'espace d'un instant ceux de Katie qui baissa aussitôt le regard, comme prise de panique ; l'effroi enserra les entrailles de la petite Abigail et elle sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi le regard de sa sœur rendait toujours ses réponses si compliquées ? Un « oui » misérable sortit de sa bouche sèche alors qu'elle se mettait à jouer avec ses mains sous la table.

« Laisse-la tranquille, gronda Will entre ses dents. AÏE ! »

Katie, reprenant constance sans les yeux glacés de sa sœur braqués sur elle, venait de griffer le visage de son frère et s'enfuyait en courant de l'autre côté de la cuisine.

« Ça suffit ! gronda Mr Swann en tapant brutalement du poing sur le plan de travail. »

Les trois enfants sursautèrent et se figèrent, effrayés par l'accès de colère de leur père. Abigail baissa brusquement les yeux sur ses mains, prise de panique ; les deux petits rennes se respiraient toujours paisiblement le museau, mais, au grand soulagement de la fillette qui s'autorisa enfin à respirer silencieusement, à l'exception de la soudaine blancheur éclatante dont ils étaient teintés, il n'y avait aucune trace glacée aux alentours. Will et Katie, trop obnubilés par la fureur de leur père pour remarquer le trouble dans lequel était plongée Abigail, s'assirent devant leur assiette, les visages pâles. Mr Swann posa la casserole de purée avec brusquerie sur la table, le visage rougi par la colère.

« Vous avez quel âge, sérieusement ? Will, rappelle-moi combien ça te fera en fin d'année ?

— Treize ans, bougonna l'intéressé avec une grimace et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

— Katie ?

— Neuf, murmura la fillette en baissant les yeux.

— Ces histoires avec cette cuillère commencent à m'agacer sérieusement, si aucun de vous n'est capable de la céder à l'autre de temps en temps… »

Il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase et entreprit de servir rageusement Katie. La petite fille essuyait discrètement les larmes qui montaient au coin de ses yeux. Will, très en colère, refusa de se servir, et Abigail, après avoir rassemblé tout son courage, enroula ses mains dans ses manches avant de s'emparer de la louche — elle avait beau savoir que ses gants lui offraient une protection suffisante, elle craignait toujours de voir la glace s'étaler sous ses doigts et se pourvoir d'une deuxième couche de vêtement la rassurait partiellement.

Elle détestait les repas qu'ils prenaient tous les quatre. Elle détestait devoir se lever pour se servir à manger, se sentir ainsi exposée, surpassant Will, Katie et son père, confortablement assis, de sa petite taille. Dans ces moments-là, elle ne ressentait plus le maigre confort de la cachette que lui offraient ses cheveux, tout comme il lui était impossible de perdre ses mains le plus loin possible dans ses poches. Elle se sentait en danger quand, alors que son ventre réclamait bruyamment la nourriture disposée devant elle, elle devait lever les bras et la tête pour se nourrir, et cette pensée lui broyait le cœur en pensant qu'elle n'était qu'en compagnie de gens qui ne lui étaient pas étrangers — sa _famille_. Comment allait-elle réagir à Poudlard ? Prise d'un frisson d'angoisse, elle se hâta de se rasseoir et de disparaître à nouveau du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Le repas se termina dans un silence pesant, jusqu'à ce que Katie sortît du four les cookies que Mr Swann l'avait aidée à cuisiner dans la soirée.

« Ils sont délicieux tes cookies ma puce, murmura Mr Swann avec fierté, omettant le fait qu'elle avait uniquement versé les pépites une fois la pâte terminée. »

Un sourire illumina le visage de la fillette et elle grimpa sur ses genoux en lui racontant son après-midi chez Charlotte, sa meilleure amie. Le visage attentif, Mr Swann écouta sa fille lui narrer le goûter phénoménal que les deux fillettes avaient englouti avant de plonger dans la piscine que les parents de Charlotte avaient fait creuser quelques mois plus tôt.

« Pourquoi on n'a pas de piscine creusée nous aussi ? bougonna la fillette en croisant les bras et en lançant un regard courroucé à Mr Swann.

— Parce que euhm, tu sais ma chérie, le papa et la maman de Charlotte ont plus d'argent que moi… »

Will attrapa un cookie et le posa sur l'assiette d'Abigail qui, les yeux dans les vagues, balançait lentement ses petites jambes dans le vide. Elle murmura un petit « merci » à son frère dont les lèvres s'étirèrent doucement avant de croquer avidement dans sa friandise.

« En plush, tu t'ennuierais chi tu en avais une, répliqua Will la bouche pleine. Che n'est pas comme chi tu ne t'intérechais qu'aux choses que tu ne peux pas pochéder.

— Ça suffit Will, grommela Mr Swann en embrassant Katie sur le front alors que le visage de la fillette se fronçait. Au fait, il n'y a pas moyen que ton hibou fasse moins de bruit en arrivant ici ? La voisine m'a encore demandé si ce chahut venait de chez nous.

— Oh, mais j'ai reçu un hibou de mon copain Charlie, répondit Will en s'enhardissant tout d'un coup, les yeux brillant. Je voulais te le dire tout à l'heure mais euh, bon, tu étais en colère alors… Enfin, son papa propose qu'on aille tous ensemble au Chemin de Traverse, Katie et toi compris. »

Abigail, qui grignotait son cookie avec un appétit inhabituel, se figea dans son geste, le biscuit coincé dans sa bouche, les yeux relevés vers son père. Se rendre au Chemin de Traverse, accompagnés d'inconnus ? Déjà qu'y aller tout court ne l'enchantait pas, alors s'il fallait s'y rendre avec des inconnus à qui il serait très impoli de ne pas adresser la parole… Sa gorge se noua, elle avala son morceau de gâteau avec peine alors que Mr Swann fronçait les sourcils.

« Charlie, c'est lequel ?

— Ben, mon meilleur copain, répondit Will en haussant un sourcil comme si cela avait été évident. Tu sais, j'étais avec lui en sortant du Poudlard Express.

— Ah, le petit rouquin ?

— Oui.

— Son père nous propose de nous y rendre tous ensemble tu as dit ? répéta Mr Swann en plissant le front — signe qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure sous ses airs à demi pensifs.

— C'est ça. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Il paraît que son papa adore les objets moldus, vous pourrez devenir copains. En plus, ça nous permettra de ne pas nous perdre, cette année, ajouta-t-il en appuyant ses paroles d'un regard entendu. »

Mr Swann resta un instant perdu dans ses pensées, Katie gigotant sur ses genoux, puis son regard se tourna vers Abigail. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, les mains posées sur ses genoux, elle fixait son père de son visage impassible et résolument fermé.

« Et quand est-ce qu'on doit donner une réponse ? continua lentement Mr Swann en se tournant de nouveau vers Will.

— Au plus vite, répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules. Il m'a parlé des alentours du 20 août, pour pouvoir faire un cadeau à son petit frère. Enfin… Un de ses petits frères. Ils sont six garçons dans la famille.

— Six ?! s'exclama Katie, bouche bée.

— Et une fille, continua Will en débarrassant son assiette.

— Et une maman ? s'enquit la cadette après un silence admiratif. »

Abigail se crispa ostensiblement, le souffle court. Ses entrailles glacées se nouèrent avec force alors que la douleur, épaisse et virulente, s'insufflait dans sa poitrine, et ses mains se mirent à trembler sans qu'elle pût les contrôler. Elle sortit précipitamment de la cuisine quand Will répondit d'une voix calme : « Oui ».

* * *

Réfugiée sous sa couette, Abigail serrait ses petites mains gantées contre elle.

Elle ne pleurait pas, se contentait de fixer les petits rennes collés l'un contre l'autre, brillant de la même couleur d'un blanc pur et éclatant que plus tôt dans la soirée. La fillette grimaça — elle préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui pouvait se passer si elle enlevait, par mégarde ou non, ces petits morceaux de laine gonflés de neige. Elle se sentait vide, uniquement traversée par l'épais liquide douloureux qui se déplaçait du creux de sa poitrine à son estomac noué. Tout était de sa faute, tout était uniquement de sa faute, et cette pensée épaississait davantage la cruelle souffrance qui lui écrasait le torse.

On frappa doucement à la porte. Elle voulut refuser l'entrée à son père mais, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche ou d'émettre un son, elle le laissa se glisser dans l'antre glacé. Prévoyant, il avait enfilé un gros pull en laine et de grosses chaussettes — les gants ne protégeaient malheureusement pas la température de chuter irrémédiablement là où se tenait la fillette, peu importe où elle se trouvât. Abigail se recroquevilla davantage, cacha ses mains sous elle et enfouit son visage sur son oreiller alors que Mr Swann s'approchait lentement et s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit, posant ses mains à plat sur ses genoux, à défaut de les poser sur les épaules et les joues de sa fille.

Ils restèrent muets pendant un instant, les yeux dans le vague. Mr Swann commença à se tapoter les genoux de ses index, cherchant la meilleure façon de démarrer une discussion qu'ils savaient tous les deux indispensable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la proposition de Will ? demanda-t-il très doucement. »

Abigail ne répondit pas derechef. L'idée la terrifiait, aussi bien que l'idée de se retrouver entourée de jeunes enfants et adolescents pour une année scolaire entière. Elle ne voulait pas, elle préférait rester seule, enfermée dans sa chambre, à regarder ses flocons voleter, enfermée loin de ces êtres qu'elle pouvait effrayer voire blesser. Lever les yeux vers son père aurait été futile ; devant son visage délibérément dénué de la moindre expression, il n'aurait pas su déchiffrer ses angoisses.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit la voix glacée de la fillette.

— Moi non plus, avoua doucement Mr Swann d'un air distrait en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je crois que tu as hérité de mon asocialité, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. »

S'il avait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère, il avait échoué lamentablement. Abigail haussa les épaules, le cœur lourd, un goût amer dans la bouche. Sa poitrine l'élançait toujours aussi péniblement, si ce n'était plus depuis qu'elle avait répondu à la question de son père. Mr Swann se tourna vers elle et tendit une main maladroite vers sa joue ; elle se crispa et eut un mouvement de recul en étouffant un gémissement plaintif. Plus elle s'agitait quand elle était sujette à ses crises douloureuses, plus forte devenait la douleur. Mr Swann reposa brusquement sa main sur sa cuisse et se racla la gorge.

« Excuse-moi. Mais tu sais, je me moque complètement que ta peau soit froide ou- ou n'importe, murmura-t-il d'une voix remplie d'émotions. »

Aussi raide qu'une statue, Abigail ne répondit pas, n'osant même pas lever les yeux vers lui. Il soupira silencieusement et attrapa le petit ours polaire en peluche coincé entre le dos d'Abigail et le mur.

« Ninours a le droit de te câliner, pourquoi pas moi ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix attristée. »

Abigail regarda la peluche en se mordant l'intérieur des joues.

Ninours lui avait été offerte par son père six ans plus tôt. Elle lui avait été présentée comme une créature cherchant désespérément la fraîcheur dans un pays beaucoup trop chaud pour elle, fraîcheur que seule Abigail pouvait lui prodiguer pour qu'elle se sentît chez elle. La fillette, qui depuis l'accident avec leur chien, avait développé une peur phobique des animaux, avait compris que ce petit animal-là n'aurait jamais rien à craindre avec elle, et elle avait cru à ce que son père lui avait raconté. Elle s'était aussitôt prise d'affection pour cette petite ourse qui, comme elle, ne se sentait pas à sa place. L'ourse avait été une véritable compagne de route, avait réussi à consoler la petite Abigail lors de ses nuits trop longues où elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, gênée par la neige qui s'accumulait dans sa couette. Mais ce soir-là, même Ninours ne parvint pas à chasser l'amertume et la souffrance qui l'emprisonnaient.

Mr Swann, se rendant compte que ses efforts se trouvaient vains, fit la moue et posa la peluche sur ses genoux en lui caressant distraitement le museau. Abigail regarda les longs doigts chauds et plein de vie de son père et resserra les siens contre elle. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer sa culpabilité à son père, comment lui faire comprendre ce qui la tracassait à ce point.

« Abby chérie, qu'est-ce qui te chagrine autant ? murmura tendrement Mr Swann en frottant le museau de Ninours sur le nez de sa fille. »

Abigail se mordit la langue et serra un peu plus ses petites mains contre elle. Comment faire comprendre à son père qu'elle souffrait du regard effrayé de sa propre petite sœur, de celui, impuissant, de son frère, de cette angoisse perpétuelle dans laquelle elle vivait sans savoir comment la laisser s'envoler ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle était terrorisée à l'idée de se rendre à Poudlard, et que la proposition de Will de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse accompagnés de son ami et de sa famille, prémices d'une année entourée d'inconnus ignorant ses pouvoirs, l'effrayait à un tel point qu'elle tremblait rien que de l'imaginer ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-elle lui faire comprendre qu'elle se sentait horriblement coupable du départ précipité de sa mère, dont les seuls souvenirs qu'elle avait encore intacts étaient ceux d'un regard terrorisé ?

Le poids de sa solitude imposée et du malaise qu'elle ressentait constamment lui écrasa la poitrine quand elle répondit dans un souffle :

« Katie.

— Katie ? répéta Mr Swann d'une voix très douce, sans paraître étonné.

— Je lui fais peur. »

Pendant un instant, Mr Swann arrêta de lui chatouiller le nez avec Ninours et resta muet, ne sachant quoi répondre. Son silence en disait long ; il savait pertinemment les sentiments de Katie par rapport à sa sœur, mais comment l'avouer sans blesser la petite Abigail, dont la respiration devenait lourde et difficile ?

« Ce n'est pas de la peur, tu l'impressionnes, c'est tout, s'entêta Mr Swann en passant ses doigts dans le pelage blanc de Ninours.

— Je faisais peur à maman aussi, s'étrangla Abigail. »

Voilà. Elle l'avait dit, et cela avait été beaucoup moins difficile qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Mr Swann s'était figé dans son geste et regarda un instant la peluche d'un air vide avant de se tourner vers sa fille, le visage beaucoup plus détendu, le regard tendre.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, souffla-t-il avec douceur en caressant les joues d'Abigail avec les pattes avant de Ninours. Son départ, ce n'était pas ta faute. »

Il marqua une légère pause et continua tout aussi doucement.

« Ta maman n'a jamais aimé la magie. Elle est partie quand Will a commencé à montrer des dispositions. Ce n'était pas ta faute. »

Abigail ne répondit pas. Elle n'était pas sûre que cette réponse lui convenait. D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, sa mère l'avait toujours eue en horreur et elle était partie juste après l'accident avec le chien.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute. »

Mr Swann abaissa le museau de Ninours sur la joue d'Abigail et mima un baiser. La fillette le laissa faire sans broncher, et accepta de prendre la peluche dans ses bras. Elle était lasse et avait sommeil, mais sa poitrine l'élançait tellement qu'elle sentait la nuit blanche pointer le bout de son insupportable nez et la narguer méchamment.

« Abby ma chérie, j'ai besoin de ton avis, continua Mr Swann en parlant très bas. Je pense accepter la requête de Will, mais nous ne sommes pas obligés de passer la journée avec les euh… Wistley ? Ils peuvent s'occuper de Will pendant que nous allons faire des courses tous les deux, ou trois, si Katie se joint à nous. »

Abigail se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Non, elle n'avait pas envie de se joindre à la joyeuse troupe que formerait Will, son copain et sa famille, mais son père n'avait pas beaucoup — même pas du tout — d'amis, et n'avait jamais l'occasion de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes… Peut-être que si elle faisait un effort — qui lui coûterait beaucoup, certes, et elle ignorait si elle en était capable —, son père et son frère seraient heureux, et peut-être qu'elle ne regretterait pas d'avoir accepté l'invitation — et donc le risque…

« D'accord, murmura-t-elle, des picotements dans le ventre alors que tout son être lui hurlait de refuser.

— Merci, chuchota son père avec émotion en tendant une main puis en la reposant aussitôt sur ses genoux.

— Mais ils ne doivent pas savoir, ajouta-t-elle en serrant sa peluche contre elle.

— On ne leur dira rien, promit Mr Swann avec douceur. Ne t'en fais pas. »

* * *

Ses gants ne l'avaient pas quittée depuis quelques jours quand son père frappa doucement à sa porte, le matin du 20 août.

« Abby chérie, tu es prête ? demanda-t-il doucement en passant la tête dans la chambre glacée. »

Assise sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague et ses mains gantées posées droit sur ses genoux, Abigail secoua négativement la tête. La douleur était réapparue au beau milieu de la nuit, l'étouffant, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil, et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'amplifier de minute en minute. Tremblante des pieds à la tête, la fillette leva les yeux vers son père et secoua de nouveau la tête de droite à gauche.

Mr Swann s'approcha lentement et s'agenouilla devant sa fille qui ramena ses mains et ses jambes contre elle, au cas où son père décidait de poser une main sur elle. Lentement, il sourit et hocha la tête.

« Abby ma chérie, tout va bien se passer. Tu ne seras pas obligée de parler. Tu ne seras même pas obligée de rester avec eux, si ça te fait vraiment peur. Mais il faut que tu viennes avec moi pour acheter tes fournitures. Je ne pourrai pas acheter ta baguette magique pour toi.

— Oui, souffla la fillette. »

Elle se redressa et se leva avec lenteur, gênée par ses membres alourdis, ramenant ses manches trop longues sur ses mains dans l'espoir de les cacher davantage.

« Tu es courageuse, tu sais, murmura son père avec émotion. Aller, il faut qu'on descende pour accueillir les Weasley, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant légèrement.

— Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent, répéta précipitamment la fillette pour la énième fois en entremêlant ses doigts gantés sous ses manches larges.

— On ne leur dira rien, chuchota Mr Swann avec patience et douceur. »

Abigail suivit péniblement son père dans le salon où se tenaient Will et Katie. Will trépignait d'impatience en balançant ses pieds tandis que Katie attendait sagement, assise sur le canapé.

« Ils vont arriver bientôt, répétait Will, extatique à l'idée de retrouver son ami. »

Le cœur d'Abigail cognait brutalement contre sa poitrine, et ses membres s'alourdissaient davantage chaque seconde. La douleur continuait de ronronner dans son ventre et sa poitrine, emprisonnée dans ses veines gelées, rendant ses mouvements plus difficiles, enserrant ses entrailles glacées. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver prisonnière d'un cauchemar particulièrement réel. _Sois forte_ , lui intimait une petite voix au fond d'elle — elle avait pertinemment conscience que cette journée au Chemin de Traverse ne serait qu'un aperçu d'une année entourée d'élèves et de visages inconnus.

« Ah ! s'écria Will en se redressant d'un bond sur le canapé. »

Mr Swann, qui terminait de mettre la nappe pour servir des tasses de thé, se figea de stupeur : ils entendaient des bruits étranges dans la cheminée, semblables à des courants d'airs mélangés à des voix...

« Euh, ils viennent comment ? En voiture ? hasarda-t-il en posant une première tasse.

— Non, en poudre de Cheminette, répondit Will distraitement, trop concentré sur les bruits de plus en plus audibles.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, la poudre de Chemin-, commença Mr Swann d'une voix tendue sans réussir à terminer sa phrase. »

Un jeune garçon éructa de la cheminée en soulevant un nuage de suie particulièrement épaisse autour de lui, arrachant un cri à Katie. Will et Mr Swann s'empressèrent de cacher leur visage d'une main tandis qu'Abigail courait se cacher derrière la table à manger, le cœur battant à s'en décrocher.

Sous les regards admiratifs de Will et Katie, et horrifiés de Mr Swann et Abigail, qui pointait timidement le bout de son nez entre les chaises, le garçon s'étala de tout son long sur le tapis, manquant de peu le coin le plus pointu de la table basse — Mr Swann poussa un juron horrifié alors que son crâne frôlait le meuble. D'un bond, il se redressa, en même temps que Will se levait en riant aux éclats.

« Tu manques encore d'expérience dans la réception, fit-il remarquer avant de se tourner vers son père. Papa, je te présente Charlie, annonça-t-il fièrement alors que le jeune garçon époussetait la suie de ses cheveux roux. »

Il tourna son visage noir de saletés vers Mr Swann et eut un sourire penaud.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, murmura Charlie Weasley en regardant timidement ses chaussures.

— Mais jamais dans ces conditions, admit Mr Swann d'une voix blanche en observant son salon couvert de suie. Ça va, tu n'as rien ? J'ai cru que tu allais te fracasser le crâne contre ma table basse.

— Non je n'ai rien, mais je suis désolé pour le désordre..., grimaça Charlie. »

Mais Mr Swann éclata d'un rire franc et soulagé, en même temps que Will alors que Katie partait à la cuisine en rouspétant pour se nettoyer le bout du nez.

« L'important, c'est que tu ne te sois pas fait mal, ajouta Mr Swann avec douceur en souriant au jeune garçon rougissant. »

Abigail, toujours cachée derrière la table à manger, observait la scène, totalement désorientée — à part sa magie et celle que lui avait montrée le professeur Dumbledore à de très rares reprises, elle ignorait beaucoup de choses du monde magique. Et ce qu'elle en voyait la terrorisait autant qu'elle la fascinait. Le jeune Charlie, soulagé que Mr Swann prenne aussi bien le fait que son salon fût totalement ruiné, s'approcha de Will alors que le même bruit venteux se faisait entendre dans la cheminée.

Cette fois, ce fut un homme de l'âge de Mr Swann qui sortit, le front légèrement dégarni de cheveux aussi roux que ceux de Charlie. Il se réceptionna avec beaucoup plus d'aisance que son fils et se tourna aussitôt vers Mr Swann en souriant.

« Bonjour, je- euhm, désolé pour le désordre, s'excusa-t-il en rougissant brusquement. »

Il sortit, sous le regard hypnotisé d'Abigail qui se tenait toujours cachée, sa baguette magique et murmura une formule qui fit disparaître la suie aussitôt — cette formule pouvait aussi bien faire disparaître sa neige, non ? pensa-t-elle, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine.

« Je suis Arthur Weasley, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main à un Mr Swann pâlissant de timidité. Vous pouvez m'appeler Arthur, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Ian, marmotta Mr Swann en lui serrant timidement la main.

— Enchanté ! sourit Mr Weasley avec gaieté. Normalement, les cheminées moldues ne sont pas ouvertes à la Poudre de Cheminette, j'ai dû demander une autorisation spéciale au Ministère de la Magie... Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre cheminée sera fermée dès ce soir !

— Ah, euh, très bien, répondit Mr Swann, essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il n'avait rien compris. »

Mr Weasley regarda autour de lui dans un silence admiratif, stoppant son regard sur chaque détail moldu qu'il pouvait apercevoir.

« C'est très joli chez vous. Oh, bonjour Will, Charlie n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi ! Et cette jeune demoiselle est... ?

— Katie, ma cadette, répondit Mr Swann alors que Katie revenait, le visage mouillé mais propre et rougissait devant le sourire de Mr Weasley. Et... »

Il se retourna pour essayer d'apercevoir Abigail. La fillette se crispa, consciente qu'il désirait l'introduire à son visiteur. Sans bouger, le souffle court, elle attendit, priant pour disparaître.

« Abigail, elle entre à Poudlard cette année, présenta Will avec fierté en poussant doucement la chaise derrière laquelle elle s'était réfugiée. Tu viens, Abby ? ajouta-t-il à voix basse. »

Incapable de bouger ou même de respirer, la fillette leva lentement les yeux vers les Weasley qui la regardaient avec un étonnement non dissimulé — même si Charlie fut le premier à lui sourire gentiment.

« Enchanté, dit poliment Mr Weasley en souriant à son tour. Ah, voici Bill ! »

Si Will, Katie et Mr Weasley tournèrent la tête, Charlie garda un instant son regard posé sur le visage terrifié d'Abigail. La fillette s'empressa de détourner le regard et de s'approcher de son père, le cœur tambourinant dans ses oreilles et les membres douloureux tant ils lui semblaient lourds.

« N'aie pas peur, murmura Mr Swann en lui souriant doucement alors qu'un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années sortait péniblement de la cheminée. »

Au moins, ils n'avaient pas remarqué les petits gants mauves, pensa Abigail en restant le plus possible éloignée du petit groupe.

Bill salua tout le monde excepté Abigail qui refusa de se laisser approcher — « Abby est très timide, ne vous en faites pas, fit remarquer Will en lançant un regard complice à sa sœur qui grimaça. » — et il fut tout de suite évident que Will l'avait en admiration — ses yeux brillaient dès qu'ils se posaient sur le jeune homme et il lui serra la main avec entrain, les pommettes très roses.

« Une tasse de thé avant de se rendre au Chemin de Travers ?

— De Traverse, papa, corrigea Will avec un sourire amusé.

— De Traverse, maugréa Mr Swann dans sa barbe. C'est ce que je voulais dire.

— Quelle heure est-il ? S'enquit Mr Weasley en consultant la grosse horloge de grand-mère. Quelle merveille, les détails sont superbes !

— Elle appartenait à mon arrière-grand-mère, répondit Mr Swann avec émotion.

— Magnifique ce qu'arrivent à faire les Moldus, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, euh, ajouta-t-il en apercevant le regard étonné et vexé de son hôte, il est dix heures, nous pouvons très bien arriver à onze heures, cela nous laissera le temps de nous connaître un peu mieux, après tout, qu'en dites-vous les garçons ? »

Charlie et Bill hochèrent la tête et ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table. Abigail s'empressa de gagner la cuisine et de s'asseoir dans un coin en entourant ses genoux de ses bras pour échapper aux questions que lui poserait Mr Weasley à coup sûr et aux regards inquisiteurs que lanceraient les deux garçons.

« Abby chérie, reviens avec nous, tout va bien se passer, lui intima Mr Swann en sortant des biscuits à la cannelle.

— Je n'y arriverai pas, murmura Abigail en secouant la tête.

— Tu te mettras à côté de moi et de Will, nous te protègerons, promit son père en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

La fillette secoua de nouveau la tête mais consentit à se redresser, la tête et la poitrine douloureuses. Suivant son père comme son ombre, elle quitta la cuisine et regretta aussitôt son choix.

La journée allait être longue.

* * *

 **Krkrkr. À suivre! Le chapitre 2 devrait arriver aux alentours du vendredi 25 (arg, mais Citrouille sera en vacances! Je me débrouillerai.)**

 **Un immense merci aux lecteurs de cette fiction :'). Vous êtes les meilleurs. Encore merci à Citrouille et sa fiction** _ **Pensées Pittoresques d'une Poufsouffle**_ **, fiction géniale si vous voulez mon avis. Si vous avez un peu de temps, courez la lire !**

 **Et oui, je sais je sais, il y a encore Charlie Weasley dans cette fiction, mais je n'y peux rien, je suis une grande fan de ce personnage \o/.**

 **Encore merci et des bisous sur vos têtes ! Le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture, mais j'ai également ma deuxième fiction à écrire, donc j'espère que mon emploi du temps me permettra de poster rapidement !**

 **Comme la dernière fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu/déplu, que je puisse m'améliorer dans mon écriture! :)**

 **AppleCherrypie**


	3. I 2 — Le Chemin de Travers

**Heyyyy ! Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Ce chapitre a un bon mois de retard par rapport à la date prévue... J'en suis navrée ;_; ! Mon déménagement en Angleterre a été beaucoup plus chaotique que prévu, et mon emploi du temps change d'une minute à l'autre... Disons que les événements n'ont pas joué en ma faveur!**

 **Avant de commencer, j'aimerais remercier tout le monde, que vous ayez pris le temps de laisser une review ou pas, que vous ayez apprécié ou pas. Merci! Vous êtes fantastiques.** **J'aimerais toutefois juste apporter une petite précision parce que j'ai eu quelques questionnements à ce sujet : j'ai commencé cette fiction (pas sous la même forme, certes)** _ **avant**_ **que les premiers trailers de la Reine des Neiges ne sortent ! Certes, il est évidemment possible que la projection du film m'ait influencée d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais à l'origine, cette fiction n'a rien à voir avec ce Disney. Je ne vous en veux tout de même pas si vous avez fait le rapprochement, bien sûr :)** **.**

 **Voilà, après ce blabla, je vous souhaite une belle lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 2 — Du Chemin de Travers au Chaudron plein de bave

Abigail gardait ses yeux méfiants braqués sur les aînés Weasley. Tous deux écoutaient poliment la conversation que tenaient leur père et Mr Swann — une histoire de téléphone peu intéressante et beaucoup trop absconse pour eux. À la droite de Charlie, Katie bayait aux corneilles, trouvant dans l'observation silencieusement admirative de Bill la seule préoccupation lui permettant de garder les yeux ouverts. Will, quant à lui, écoutait distraitement son père, la joue enfoncée dans la paume, un sourire attendri flottant sur les lèvres — Mr Swann semblait à la fois intrigué et embarrassé par les questions truculentes que lui posait Mr Weasley. Il esquiva habilement la réponse à l'utilité de la pétanque en lançant un regard inquiet à l'horloge.

« Mais je parle, je parle ! Il est certainement temps d'y aller, fit remarquer Mr Weasley, visiblement déçu mettre fin à une discussion aussi intéressante. »

Abigail se recroquevilla sur sa chaise alors que son cœur se mettait à cogner contre sa poitrine. Sur le point de prendre la fuite, elle lança un regard affolé à son père dont le visage avait pâli.

« Et euh… Comment comptez-vous vous rendre au Chemin de Travers ? Traverse, corrigea-t-il en rencontrant le regard amusé de son fils.

— Par Poudre de Cheminette, répondit Mr Weasley. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça en a l'air, ajouta-t-il en percevant le trouble dans lequel il avait plongé Mr Swann et ses filles. »

Mais un grognement perplexe provenant de la grimace de Bill et Charlie n'eut pas l'effet rassurant qu'il avait escompté. Mr Swann lança un regard à Will qui haussa les épaules, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion d'emprunter ce moyen de transport, alors que Mr Weasley morigénait ses fils « c'est avec ce genre de comportement que les sorciers et moldus n'arriveront jamais à cohabiter ensemble !» sous le regard désorienté d'Abigail et Katie. Cette dernière se leva de sa chaise alors que Bill et Charlie marmonnaient « oui papa » et se dirigea de sa petite démarche gauche vers son père.

« Je n'ai pas très envie de passer par la cheminée, murmura-t-elle d'un air terrifié.

— Nous allons trouver un autre moyen, la rassura Mr Swann en s'adressant également à Abigail, laquelle se faisait le plus petite possible sur sa chaise. Il y a bien un autre moyen aussi rapide et moins effrayant n'est-ce pas Mr Weasley ? ajouta-t-il doucement.

— Oui, certainement, répondit l'intéressé en souriant indulgemment à la petite Katie. Il existe tout un panel de transports chez les sorciers, nous pouvons très bien appeler le Magicobus par ex-

— Hors de question ! sursauta aussitôt Mr Swann d'une voix étranglée. »

Will fit un bond sur sa chaise alors que tous dévisageaient leur hôte, abasourdis — même Abigail leva des yeux surpris vers son père.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai pris, ma sœur m'a vomi dessus et moi-même ai dû rester au lit pendant deux jours pour m'en remettre. Merci de proposer, mais j'aimerais éviter de recommencer.

— Oh, papa, raconte-nous, couina Katie en levant ses grands yeux verts avides de connaître la suite de l'histoire.

— Plus tard, plus tard, marmonna Mr Swann alors que Mr Weasley – et Will – encaissaient le coup.

— Navré, j'ignorais que… Enfin…, bafouilla Mr Weasley d'un air désolé. Votre euh… Sœur est une charmante sorcière, si j'ai bien compris.

— Tout à fait charmante, acquiesça Mr Swann avec froideur. Elle avait conscience de toutes les conséquences possibles en m'entraînant dans cette abomination, et je ne m'étonne même plus que nous ne soyons plus en bons termes depuis longtemps. »

Mr Weasley secoua lentement la tête avec une moue réprobatrice, lançant un regard désolé Mr Swann qui grimaça, conscient qu'il avait certainement jeté un grand froid dans la pièce.

« Quel gâchis, marmonna son invité en secouant toujours la tête d'un air dépité. Je travaille dans le service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu au Ministère de la Magie, et je suis affligé de constater tous les jours certaines horreurs que peuvent inventer les Sorciers pour enquiquiner les moldus. C'est une honte. Les moldus sont des gens passionnants vous savez…

— Je crois être bien placé pour le savoir, répondit Mr Swann en riant maladroitement.

— Évidemment ! Je vous avoue que je suis quand même bien embêté, les enfants sont trop jeunes pour transplaner et-

— Transplaquoi ? s'enquit aussitôt Will en fronçant les sourcils, très déçu que le monde de la sorcellerie regorgeât encore de mystères pour lui.

— Transplaner, répéta Charlie avec un sourire moqueur – son ami lui lança un regard boudeur.

— C'est un peu comme votre télélorpation je crois, ajouta Mr Weasley.

— Téléportation vous voulez dire, corrigea Mr Swann, un rictus sur les lèvres. Ma sœur a aussi essayé ça sur moi. Non, je pense que nous allons vous laisser partir devant et nous nous retrouverons à Londres, peu importe si nous mettons plus de temps. Nous serons mieux dans notre petite voiture, hein ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Katie qui hocha la tête et d'Abigail, qui resta résolument les yeux baissés sur ses mains. »

Mr Swann sut qu'il venait de dire une bêtise quand il croisa le regard émerveillé de Mr Weasley – celui-ci lâcha un « Oh ! » de surprise, émit une exclamation admirative étouffée, se pencha légèrement et murmura d'une voix avide.

« Vous possédez une voiture ?

— Oui, répondit la voix très étonnée de Mr Swann. Une petite Ford Anglia, se crut-il obligé d'ajouter.

— Les garçons, que diriez-vous d'un tour en voiture ? s'exclama Mr Weasley en se tournant aussitôt vers ses fils. »

Abigail sentit son cœur manquer un battement — elle qui avait pensé se sentir soulagée en sachant qu'elle n'allait pas emprunter le même transport que les Weasley, elle dut lutter contre l'irrésistible envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris. Bill et Charlie haussèrent les sourcils, se lancèrent un regard dépité, marmonnèrent « peut-être », « pourquoi pas », mais Mr Swann les coupa dans leur débat en bafouillant :

« C'est que… Mais enfin c'est que… Je… Il n'y aura jamais assez de place, et nous allons mettre au moins deux heures à y aller, vous allez prendre du retard et…

— Allons, Ian — vous m'autorisez à vous appeler Ian, n'est-ce pas ? Appelez-moi Arthur, d'accord ? —, vous parlez à des sorciers ! Je vous assure que de l'extérieur, les moldus ne verront pas la différence ! Enfin, ils verront que votre voiture a conservé son apparence originelle, se corrigea-t-il, craignant d'avoir été vexant. »

Mr Swann continua malgré lui de bafouiller mais Katie lui tira sur la manche, les yeux brillants.

« Dis oui, papa, dis oui ! souffla-t-elle.

— Très bien ! Allons voir votre merveille, je m'en occupe personnellement, déclara Mr Weasley en se levant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— M-Mais ce n'est pas illégal ? s'enquit Mr Swann d'une voix blanche.

— Vous pensez ! Allons les enfants, tout le monde en voiture. »

Bill et Charlie soupirèrent mais se levèrent en même temps que leur père et Mr Swann se dirigeaient vers le garage. Will prit Katie par la main et l'entraîna à la suite de ses amis, indiquant à Abigail d'un signe de tête de les rejoindre. La fillette hésita, recroquevillée sur sa chaise. Les Weasley lui faisaient peur, et elle n'avait aucune envie de les rejoindre, encore moins de faire le chemin jusqu'à Londres en leur compagnie. Elle préférait rester seule et attendre dans son petit lit bleu — mais c'était impossible, il fallait qu'elle achetât sa baguette magique… _Nous te protégeons_ , avait dit son père. _Tu es protégée_ , pensa-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses mains cachées. _Ils te protègent_. Un léger pincement au creux de sa poitrine réveilla ses souffrances latentes, et, dans un geste lent et douloureux, elle se leva et suivit son frère jusqu'au garage où Mr Swann regardait d'un air horrifié Mr Weasley agiter sa baguette en direction de sa petite Ford Anglia bleue.

* * *

« Eh bien je… Je suis bluffé, murmura Mr Swann tout en effectuant le tour complet de sa voiture. Elle… C'est bien la même. Combien dites-vous ?

— Dix places, répondit Mr Weasley en rosissant.

— Personne ne pourrait le dire, ajouta Mr Swann avec un sourire admiratif. »

Katie murmura « dix ! » en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés alors que Will regardait Mr Weasley d'un air émerveillé et que Bill et Charlie observaient leur père, pas impressionnés pour deux noises. Abigail restait crispée et en retrait, ses petites mains gantées nouées l'une dans l'autre — _tu es protégée, ils te protègent_.

« Bon, eh bien… Ne perdons pas plus de temps alors, sourit Mr Swann en ouvrant sa portière pour vérifier l'intérieur. »

Alors que Will et Charlie se ruaient vers les places de derrière dans de grands « aïe » et « Pousse toi ! », Abigail s'approcha de son père, la gorge nouée. _Tu es protégée_.

« Ça ne va pas Abby chérie ? demanda-t-il distraitement, préoccupé par son permis de conduire, introuvable dans son portefeuille.

— Je veux être à côté de toi, souffla Abigail d'une voix si basse qu'il se pencha pour mieux l'entendre. Je veux être à côté de toi, répéta-t-elle très rapidement en se reculant légèrement.

— Bien sûr ma chérie, je t'en prie, assied-toi, murmura son père avec un sourire tendre. »

Elle déglutit maladroitement en se cachant davantage derrière ses cheveux noirs. _Ils te protègent._ Mr Swann se tourna vers son invité qui s'apprêtait à s'installer sur le siège passager.

« Attendez Mr Weasley…

— Je vous en prie, appelez-vous Arthur, répondit poliment l'intéressé en se redressant.

— Arthur, répéta Mr Swann avec un léger sourire, j'aimerais qu'Abigail monte devant. »

Le regard de Mr Weasley tomba sur le visage de la fillette. Elle se crispa un peu plus, le cœur au bord des lèvres et recula derrière son père dans l'espoir de disparaître de son champ de vision. Elle regrettait plus qu'amèrement d'avoir accepté de partager cette journée avec les Weasley. _Tu es protégée_ , se répéta-t-elle sans grande conviction en serrant ses mains. Si seulement elle avait pu rester dans sa petite chambre glacée…

« Bien sûr, mais… cela ne change-t-il pas les conditions, disons hum les sensations de conduite ?

— Euh…Je ne crois pas, non, répondit Mr Swann d'un air perdu.

— C'est parce qu'Abby a mal au cœur à l'arrière, lança la voix de Will au fond de la voiture. »

Abigail attendit que Mr Weasley soit installé pour monter à l'avant et s'attacher en prenant soin de ne pas sortir ses gants mauves de ses manches. Mr Swann grommela bientôt qu'il allait chercher son permis de conduire, les laissant seuls une minute.

« Tu as quel âge ? demanda subitement la voix de la petite Katie dont les yeux étaient rivés sur son voisin. »

Bill baissa les yeux sur elle et sourit gentiment alors que derrière eux, Will s'égosillait à essayer d'imiter les Jedis avec sa baguette et celle du pauvre Charlie qui n'y comprenait rien.

« Bientôt quinze ans, et toi ?

— Bientôt neuf, en novembre. Un jour après Will, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au jeune garçon qui désespérait de faire comprendre à son ami que sa nouvelle figurine n'était pas un grand orang-outan mais un Wookie.

— Un cookie ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens.

— Un _Wookie_ , tu ne m'écoutes pas !

— En plus, il ne bouge pas, ronchonna Charlie en observant la figurine figée de plus près.

— Oh, alors ta rentrée à Poudlard est prévue pour bientôt, renchérit Bill alors qu'ils entendaient Will émettre un « C'est moldu » désabusé derrière eux.

— Je ne suis pas une sorcière, répondit Katie d'un air sombre. Abby et Will le sont, mais pas moi.

— Hep, pas touche à mon Wookie !

— Ça va, je ne vais pas le manger ton cookie.

— Mais ce n'est _même pas_ une blague !

— Arthur, laissez donc la fenêtre tranquille, lança la voix de Mr Swann alors qu'il revenait du salon. »

Mr Weasley lâcha la poignée d'un air penaud en lâchant un « oh, pardon » désolé. Avec la cacophonie qui régnait autour d'elle, Abigail n'entendit pas la réponse de Bill à Katie — le vieux moteur vrombit lorsque Mr Swann alluma le contact et Will et Charlie parlaient beaucoup trop fort à l'arrière.

* * *

Le trajet se passa beaucoup plus rapidement que Mr Swann ne l'avait prévu. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de route, il trouva étonnant que sa vitesse augmentât toujours alors qu'il n'appuyait pas plus sur sa pédale d'accélération.

« Arthur vous avez touché à quelque chose ? questionna-t-il aussitôt en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur.

— Moi ? Non, répondit Mr Weasley d'un air beaucoup trop innocent. »

Katie eut un petit rire alors qu'à l'arrière, Will et Charlie s'étaient lancés dans un débat houleux sur l'équipe de Quidditch anglaise. Abigail restait muette, crispée sur son siège, le regard posé sur le paysage, se faisant le plus petite possible.

« Vous avez touché à quelque chose, là ! s'indigna Mr Swann en essayant tant bien que mal de freiner, sans y parvenir.

— Mais non.

— Arthur, enfin c'est insensé !

— On croirait entendre ma femme, fit remarquer Mr Weasley d'un air amusé alors que Will éclatait de rire. Au moins nous arriverons plus tôt.

— Et la police ? Vous croyez qu'elle va accepter ça ? Et moi ? Je ne suis pas un pilote vous savez.

— Ouups, bien, je vais arranger ça, mais je vous assure que vos petits bonshommes habillés en bleu sont franchement plus ridicules qu'effrayants. »

Il agita son poignet mais la voiture refusa de freiner — derrière lui, Will et Charlie entamaient une holà.

« Dites-moi, pourrions-nous atteindre la vitesse d'un avion en décollage ?

— Vous en avez d'autres comme ça ? grommela Mr Swann dans sa barbe.

— Oh, je suis un homme curieux.

— Je vous préviens Arthur, si vous faites voler ma voiture, je-, commença Mr Swann en se taisant aussitôt — le regard de Mr Weasley venait de s'illuminer. »

À côté de lui, Abigail s'était raidie et serrait sa ceinture de sécurité entre ses petites mains crispées, maudissant silencieusement Mr Weasley et ses idées saugrenues. Si elle n'avait pas eu ses gants… La douleur dans sa poitrine se réveilla lentement, lui pinça doucement le ventre, s'immisçant tranquillement dans ses veines. Elle étouffa un gémissement, se recroquevilla, en proie à une crise de panique, mais son père écrasa la pédale de frein et réussit tant bien que mal à maîtriser sa vitesse tout en vilipendant Mr Weasley du regard. Celui-ci promit de ne plus toucher à rien mais fit remarquer avec entrain qu'au moins, ils avaient certainement gagné une demi-heure.

Ils arrivèrent à Londres bien avant midi. Mr Weasley fut le premier à sortir de la Ford Anglia et à en faire le tour d'un air intéressé. Mr Swann, un peu pâle de ce trajet fort en émotions, soupira en se dirigeant vers un parcmètre tout en surveillant la petite Katie d'un coup d'œil, qui s'amusait du comportement de Mr Weasley.

« Dis donc papa, tu ne nous avais jamais dit que tu avais déjà pris le Magicobus avec tatie Coleen, accusa Will en le rejoignant.

— Et je devrais te raconter la fois où j'ai pris le bus 48 pour aller à la banque aussi ?

— Ça n'a _rien_ à voir, soupira son fils en levant les yeux au ciel.

— C'est un souvenir tout aussi douloureux, répliqua Mr Swann d'un air pincé, mettant fin à la discussion. Abby chérie, tu viens ? »

Abigail hésita, toujours crispée sur son siège, puis accepta en voyant les Weasley, Will et Katie s'éloigner vers une rue adjacente.

« Abby chérie, tu es protégée. »

Et quand bien même une grosse boule lui éreintait la gorge et que la douleur dans sa poitrine était réapparue, Abigail se leva et suivit son père, les membres toujours tremblants, à bonne distance du petit groupe.

Le petit groupe s'engouffra dans une petite rue sombre aux immeubles penchés. Des échoppes condamnées peuplaient l'allée et des prospectus voletaient sous leurs pas, mais personne ne semblait dérangé outre mesure de l'aspect fantomatique des bâtiments — ce ne pouvait pas être le Chemin de Traverse…, pensa Abigail en gardant des yeux apeurés sur ses chaussures. Katie se rapprocha de Will qui lui prit la main pour la rassurer — comme Abigail, elle n'avait pas accompagné son frère l'année précédente et mettait donc les pieds pour la première fois dans un endroit uniquement peuplé de sorciers. Mr Weasley s'arrêta très vite devant une porte peu engageante en poussant un « Aah » ravi. Il l'ouvrit sans frapper et entra, l'air satisfait.

Ils arrivèrent dans un bar meublé de tables et chaises en bois. Le plancher grinça sous les pieds des nouveaux arrivants, attirant l'attention du barman, un homme bossu et courbé au regard bienveillant. Le comptoir, bancal, était surplombé d'une planche en bois sombre dans laquelle était gravé _Le Chaudron Baveur_. Au plafond serpentaient des poutres en acajou, dont certaines semblaient sur le point de s'écrouler, alors qu'aux murs étaient accrochés des portraits mouvant de cadre en cadre et des instruments de musique plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Dans un coin de la pièce, une corne jouait toute seule, suspendue au-dessus d'un piano délabré.

Abigail n'avait jamais senti d'odeurs plus délicates et plus délicieuses que celles qui se dégageaient de la salle — des boiseries, des chaudrons fumants, du sel de mer, des légumes — ou plutôt ce qu'elle soupçonnait être des légumes —, du bacon et des œufs. Émerveillée, elle laissa fureter son regard çà et là, oubliant momentanément ses gants, sa magie, la présence d'inconnus autour d'elle. Il lui sembla même, l'espace d'un instant, que dans cet endroit fantastique, il lui était impossible de geler ou de blesser quoi ou qui que ce fût.

« Ça te plaît ? demanda calmement Mr Swann en se penchant vers elle. »

Elle sursauta. La réalité la rattrapa quand elle se rendit compte que Mr Weasley lui souriait poliment et que, bien que très peu remplie, la salle n'était pas vide. Elle baissa les yeux et protégea ses mains en acquiesçant rapidement de la tête.

Bill, Will et Charlie avaient déjà entraîné une Katie euphorique vers une petite porte au fond du pub et piétinaient d'impatience en attendant les trois retardataires — qui finirent par arriver après quelques poignées de mains de Mr Weasley à des collègues du ministère. Celui-ci passa la porte le premier, suivi de Bill, puis de Will et Charlie qui se chamaillaient pour savoir lequel entrerait le premier. Katie prit la main de son père avant de franchir la porte, et Abigail les suivit, les yeux méfiants, à la fois terrifiée et bouillonnante d'impatience.

Elle s'arrêta net derrière Katie, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise : ils étaient bloqués devant un mur en briques rouges. Will et Charlie avaient vite cessé de se disputer et attendaient sagement derrière Bill dont le visage n'exprimait rien qu'une neutralité patiente. Katie leva un regard interrogateur sur son père, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules, incapable de lui fournir une explication rationnelle. Alors qu'Abigail commençait à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise, Mr Weasley tapota une, puis deux, puis pratiquement une dizaine de briques : devant les yeux ébahis d'Abigail et de Katie, les pierres sursautèrent, se mirent à bouger, et, dans un fracas de poussière, le mur s'écarta, dévoilant le Chemin de Traverse.

Le souffle coupé par l'appréhension et l'angoisse, Abigail resta figée un instant. Son regard ne s'arrêta que brièvement sur l'architecture excentrique des bâtiments et échoppes penchées vers l'avant, l'arrière ou les côtés — ce qui captait ses yeux effrayés n'était autre que la masse de sorciers piétinant l'allée principale. De tous les âges et de toutes les tailles, ils évoluaient en une foule compacte de regards et sourires hostiles, ne laissant pratiquement aucun espace pour se croiser sans créer le contact. Le cœur battant furieusement, une boule étouffant sa gorge, Abigail recula, le corps crispé et tremblant. _Tu es protégée, tu es protégée_. La douleur dans sa poitrine s'accroissait, lui écrasant le ventre et les côtes — elle n'y arriverait pas.

Mr Swann, tiré en avant par Katie, se tourna vers elle et son sourire fana sur ses lèvres quand il l'aperçut tremblante et fébrile, cachée derrière eux. Il héla Mr Weasley, lui confia une Katie ravie, et leur promit de les retrouver à Fleury & Bott le plus vite possible. Will lança un regard inquiet à sa petite sœur mais ne dit rien et suivit Charlie, la mine boudeuse.

« Abby chérie, commença doucement Mr Swann en s'approchant. De quoi as-tu peur ? Je suis là, tu es protégée. »

Elle baissa les yeux, n'osant pas lui avouer qu'elle ne se sentait pas aussi protégée qu'il ne le croyait. Et si quelque chose clochait ? voulut-elle lui demander, mais ses lèvres restèrent closes. Elle avait mal, et peur, beaucoup trop peur, et plus elle avancerait dans ce maudit Chemin de Traverse, plus ce sentiment de malaise lui écraserait le cœur, mais comment le faire comprendre à son père ? Comment trouverait-elle sa baguette magique si elle restait plantée ici ? Sa poitrine la faisait affreusement souffrir quand son père lui tendit une petite bouteille d'eau en plastique qu'il venait de sortir de son sac. Abigail le regarda sans comprendre :

« Je vais essayer de te prouver que tu es protégée, expliqua-t-il d'une voix très calme. Si tu prends cette bouteille et qu'elle ne gèle pas, alors tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Abigail cligna des yeux. Non, elle ne voulait pas, eut-elle envie de lui crier.

« Prends-la, répéta Mr Swann avec autorité. Si quoi que ce soit arrive, je te promets qu'on s'en va d'ici. »

Elle hésita encore, étouffée par la souffrance et l'horreur, puis se saisit si brutalement de la petite bouteille que Mr Swann eut un mouvement de surprise — avant de sourire doucement.

« Tu vois, murmura-t-il en désignant le plastique. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Abigail regarda les petits rennes d'un blanc scintillant puis la bouteille immaculée. Envahie de sentiments contradictoires et impossibles à définir, elle rendit l'objet à son père et, toujours hésitante, se faisant le plus petite possible, elle le suivit.

Mr Swann la guida à travers les passants qui s'agglutinaient devant les vitrines. Abigail ne s'émerveilla même pas de constater à quel point les sorciers s'habillaient de manière extravagante, trop occupée à éviter tout contact physique inopiné. Enfin, ils parvinrent à s'extraire de la foule pour se diriger vers Fleury & Bott, que Mr Swann indiqua de son index à la fillette effrayée. Les mains tremblantes et plaquées contre son corps, elle le suivit, ne remarquant pas les étranges plantes au feuillage céruléen entreposées sur un étal à sa droite. Un sorcier aux bras chargés de paquets sautillants sortit d'une échoppe et trébucha, manquant de tomber sur la fillette, laquelle effectua un bond de côté pour l'éviter — le paquet se mit à rugir furieusement. Abigail étouffa un cri de terreur, les mains sur sa poitrine douloureuse, avant de sentir quelque chose de très doux lui caresser la joue. Elle sursauta, ne put retenir un gémissement d'effroi en se retournant aussitôt — la petite plante bleue, secouée de frissons, s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même.

« Par ici Abby chérie, lança la voix douce de Mr Swann alors qu'elle sentait ses mains puissantes l'attraper par le bras et l'attirer vers lui. »

Il la lâcha avant qu'elle ne commence à se débattre et s'excusa à voix très basse :

« Désolé, je ne recommencerai plus. »

Abigail ne répondit pas, tremblante des pieds à la tête elle voulait s'enfuir, courir à toutes jambes jusqu'à sa petite chambre, mais tout autour d'elle, les sorciers et sorcières devenaient des obstacles, l'empêchant de s'évader de cet endroit terrifiant — la panique lui broyant la poitrine, elle entra dans la librairie d'un pas hésitant, dans laquelle elle apercevait les têtes rousse et brune de Charlie et Will, penchés sur un ouvrage.

Longeant les étagères pour se faire oublier, Abigail leva les yeux vers les milliers d'ouvrages disposés çà et là. Cachée entre deux rayons avec son père dont les yeux parcouraient les étagères, elle s'autorisa à respirer — la compagnie des livres avait toujours été beaucoup moins pénible à supporter que celle des autres êtres humains, et elle sentait la douleur aiguë de sa poitrine s'adoucir lentement, à défaut de s'apaiser.

« Ils ont tout de même de drôles de noms, ces sorciers, fit remarquer Mr Swann en souriant. Choisis le livre que tu veux, d'accord ma chérie ? »

Abigail leva les yeux vers lui en fronçant les sourcils — son père haussa les épaules en souriant.

« Je suis sûr que la moitié des ouvrages de ton frère n'ont été ouverts qu'une ou deux fois durant l'année, tu n'auras qu'à les lui prendre, il sera plus que content de s'en débarrasser.

— Papa, papa ! »

La petite Katie surgit derrière lui, brandissant un ouvrage volumineux à la couverture brillante au visage de son père, lequel dut reculer pour ne pas recevoir le coindans le nez.

« Je veux ça, dit-elle d'un ton ampoulé.

— Euh…, marmonna Mr Swann en apercevant le titre — _Les Créatures abominables des profondeurs_. Ma puce, je ne suis pas sûr que…

— Mais il y a des images qui bougent dedans, répliqua la fillette en feuilletant le livre.

— Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas le livre de contes dont Will t'a parlé ? demanda doucement Mr Swann en prenant le livre des mains de la petite fille agacée. Avec Grincheuse, la chèvre pouilleuse ? C'est mignon ça, une chèvre, plus qu'un Kraken en tout cas, ajouta-t-il en évitant d'ouvrir l'ouvrage qu'il tenait entre les mains. »

Katie fit la moue et secoua la tête.

« C'est celui-là que je veux.

— Je te l'offrirai, promit Mr Swann. Quand tu auras dix-huit ans. »

La fillette rougit de frustration et s'éloigna en ronchonnant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Mr Swann soupira, l'ouvrage toujours sous le bras, et se tourna vers Abigail — la fillette avait levé les yeux sur les plus hauts ouvrages, parcourait les titres mais secoua la tête en regardant son père.

« Tu es sûre ? demanda celui-ci. Peut-être que tu trouveras ton bonheur dans les étages ? »

Abigail haussa les épaules et se hâta de se protéger derrière son père en apercevant Bill et Mr Weasley, accompagnés par Katie, s'approcher d'eux, des livres sous les bras.

« Au fait Ian, nous aurions peut-être dû passer par Gringotts non ? s'enquit Mr Weasley d'un air préoccupé.

— Non, j'ai pris mes précautions l'année dernière, répondit tranquillement l'intéressé en regardant d'un air inquiet l'album que Katie tenait entre ses mains. »

La fillette s'approcha d'un pas décidé et brandit la bande dessinée sous le nez de son père.

« Je veux _ça_. »

Mr Swann s'empara des _Aventures de Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou_ en soupirant.

Une fois les livres achetés, Will et Charlie voulurent se diriger vers le magasin de Quidditch — Will insista pour que Katie les accompagnât, ce que l'intéressée accepta de bon cœur. Mr Weasley hésita longuement avant de se décider à les suivre, laissant Mr Swann, Bill et Abigail se diriger vers le magasin de Mme Guipure, un peu plus loin sur la rue — une petite boutique élégante à la devanture colorée.

Au grand soulagement d'Abigail, la boutique était vide — mais elle déchanta vite quand Bill lui proposa avec gentillesse de passer le premier pour lui montrer comment la couturière s'y prenait avec les élèves : il se percha sur une petite estrade, releva ses manches et écarta les bras pour faciliter le travail de la petite femme rondelette au sourire charmant. Abigail sentit sa gorge se nouer : ses mains. Il lui montrait ses mains.

Elle regarda la petite couturière s'affairer à prendre les mesures de Bill, lequel paraissait tout à fait serein sur la petite estrade. Crispée de tout son être, la petite Abigail attendit le supplice en serrant les dents, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine endolorie. Si seulement elle pouvait disparaître, là tout de suite, se téléporter — elle ne se souvenait plus du nom sorcier, transplaner peut-être ? — dans sa petite chambre.

Bill s'écarta soudain, et Mrs Guipure invita Abigail à monter sur l'estrade. Prise de panique, la fillette recula, la tête basse, les yeux apeurés.

« Ça ne durera qu'une minute ma chérie, tenta Mr Swann avec encouragement. »

Mais elle allait voir les gants, voulut répliquer Abigail, et elle ne voulait pas qu'on puisse voir ses mains. Surtout pas.

« Ma puce, murmura Mr Swann pendant que Bill payait ses nouvelles robes. »

 _Non, je ne veux pas !_ voulut-elle crier. La douleur se propageait jusque dans son ventre et ses épaules alors que sa gorge se nouait jusqu'à l'étouffer.

« Mademoiselle, j'aurais besoin que vous montiez sur l'estrade, susurra la voix lointaine de Mrs Guipure. »

 _Non !_ Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser tranquille ? Des larmes de panique perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux et gelèrent au contact de sa peau — elle s'empressa de les essuyer d'un geste rapide, reculant davantage. On ne verrait pas ses gants, un point c'était tout.

Mrs Guipure réitéra sa demande avec douceur mais la fillette refusa d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

« Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça en a l'air, tenta de l'encourager Bill.

— Je n'en ai que pour une minute, en effet, renchérit Mrs Guipure, vexée. »

Bill rougit furieusement et marmonna qu'il allait rejoindre son père et son frère — Mrs Guipure haussa simplement les épaules.

« Le temps que vous vous décidiez, dit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle tentait certainement de rendre poli, je vais ranger mon arrière-boutique. Venez me trouver quand ce sera bon. »

Et d'un petit pas claudicant, elle s'éloigna, laissant les Swann seuls dans la petite échoppe. Mr Swann soupira silencieusement en se penchant vers sa fille.

« Abby ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ? »

La fillette hésita, les yeux posés sur ses chaussures, les bras collés au corps.

« Abby ma chérie ?

— Elle ne doit pas savoir, répondit Abigail d'une voix basse et glacée.

— Elle ne saura pas, Abby chérie, tes gants te protègent.

— Elle ne doit pas les voir. »

Le visage de Mr Swann pâlit lentement et une moue attristée se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il regarda sa fille un instant puis murmura, décidé :

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

Abigail posa son regard sur lui et hocha la tête.

« Alors mets-toi sur l'estrade. »

Il se redressa et s'éloigna vers la petite porte par laquelle Mrs Guipure était sortie. Abigail hésita longuement, puis se décida lentement à s'approcher, gênée par l'élancement dans sa poitrine. La couturière ressortit de son atelier, suivie de Mr Swann — ce dernier sourit à sa fille et leva les pouces.

« Vous ne me facilitez pas la vie, jeune fille, soupira Mrs Guipure. »

Ce fut la minute la plus longue de son existence — un mètre doré surgit de la baguette de la couturière et s'agita tout autour d'Abigail, lui tapotant les bras pour les lui soulever. La fillette garda ses yeux effrayés sur son père souriant de fierté quand Mrs Guipure termina la robe — la sonnette de l'entrée tinta à ce moment-là et Abigail s'empressa de descendre de son perchoir pour se cacher derrière son père, dérangeant le mètre qui s'enroula sur lui-même et disparut. Mrs Guipure accueillit la nouvelle venue — une jeune femme se plaignant que ses robes étaient devenues trop courtes — et lui demanda de prendre place avant de râler sur la manche ratée de son ouvrage. Pressée d'en terminer avec Abigail, la commerçante déposa les autres articles nécessaires aux premières années sur le comptoir et réclama son dû.

« Ouf, soupira Mr Swann quand ils sortirent de la boutique. On étouffait là-dedans. Allez, il te faut encore un chaudron, quelques accessoires et ta baguette. Tu as faim ? »

Abigail secoua négativement la tête — Mr Swann haussa les épaules en marmonnant « moi un peu », et ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin de Quidditch pour retrouver les Weasley.

Il s'avéra qu'en raison des biscuits dégustés avant le trajet en voiture, personne n'avait faim — excepté Mr Swann qui dut s'avouer vaincu et attendre — « Les Sorciers ne connaissent pas les sandwichs à emporter ? Où sont les Fish & Chips ? Et Greggs* ? », ce qui lui valut un flot de questions sur le monde moldu de la part de Mr Weasley sur les supermarchés et l'émergence des « fast-food ».

Alors que Will, Charlie et Katie insistèrent pour rester cloitrés dans le magasin de Quidditch — Mr Weasley convint de les garder sous sa surveillance, quand bien même il ne s'extasiait pas devant une paire de gants en cuir de dragon comme son fils et Bill n'eut d'autre choix que de rester avec eux, Katie lui ayant pris la main pour l'entraîner dans tous les rayons — pendant que Mr Swann et Abigail allaient acheter les fournitures nécessaires de potions.

« Il ne te reste plus que ta baguette, soupira Mr Swann en sortant du magasin les bras chargés de paquets, suivant Abigail qui s'enfuyait de l'échoppe. Veux-tu manger quelque chose ou y aller maintenant ?

— Je n'ai pas faim, murmura la fillette.

— Ben tiens, marmonna son père dont le ventre commençait à se manifester. Allons-y alors. »

Ils zigzaguèrent entre les sorciers et sorcières, Mr Swann jouant des coudes pour se frayer un chemin, Abigail sur ses talons, la tête basse. Son cœur battait toujours plus bruyamment dans sa poitrine, et ses membres étaient si crispés qu'elle en avait presque la nausée. Elle avait redouté toute la journée le moment où elle allait devoir choisir sa baguette — et si elle n'était pas légitime d'en posséder une ?

« Si mes souvenirs sont bons… Ah, nous y sommes ! annonça Mr Swann avec soulagement. »

Il désigna à Abigail — laquelle frissonna d'anticipation des pieds à la tête — un bâtiment de haute façade complètement délabré plusieurs fissures lézardaient les murs alors qu'elle posait son regard sur les fenêtres salies par les années. Son cœur s'affola davantage lorsqu'elle aperçut la pancarte sur laquelle était inscrit « Ollivanders, fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda doucement Mr Swann, une main toujours posée sur la poignée usée. »

Abigail hésitait, figée et tremblante devant l'enseigne, ses yeux apeurés posés sur l'écriteau penché. Lentement, elle recula de quelques pas en secouant la tête. Elle n'était pas prête, et encore moins d'entrer dans un endroit aussi lugubre.

« Tu crois que… Que je vais trouver une baguette ? demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix glacée. Que j'en ai le droit ? »

Mr Swann cligna des yeux, décontenancé par la question et l'air sincèrement préoccupé de la fillette. Il lâcha la poignée et s'approcha lentement d'elle, gêné par son impuissance, ne sachant quoi faire de ses mains.

« Évidemment ma chérie, pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix très calme, redoutant la réponse.

— Je ne sais pas, murmura Abigail en baissant les yeux sur les pavés. Je suis un monstre, non ? »

Le visage de Mr Swann se décomposa alors que celui de la fillette conservait la neutralité déroutante qu'il lui avait si souvent connue. Silencieusement, elle observa son père ouvrir plusieurs fois la bouche sans émettre un seul son, incapable de formuler une réponse.

« Pourqu-, commença-t-il à bafouiller. »

Elle s'assombrit — il savait très bien pourquoi. Elle le coupa en lui montrant ses mains gantées sous ses manches trop longues, son visage empreint d'une gravité muette bien trop prématurée pour une fillette de onze ans. Mr Swann se sentit trembler, se ressaisit presque aussitôt et se pencha légèrement pour rencontrer les yeux pâles de sa fille.

« Une sorcière, peut-être, mais un monstre, certainement pas, répondit-il brusquement. Et si le professeur Dumbledore t'a remis ta lettre, c'est que tu as droit à une baguette. »

Abigail observa un instant son visage peiné. Elle aurait voulu lui expliquer qu'elle regrettait de lui causer autant de chagrin mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

« Euhm, Will m'a dit qu'il était préférable de choisir sa baguette seul, mais peut-être que tu préfères que je vienne avec toi, murmura son père avec douceur. »

Impassible, Abigail ne répondit pas. Avec ou sans son père, elle ne se sentait pas légitime d'obtenir une baguette. Les autres sorciers, les _normaux_ , eux, avaient le droit, mais elle ? Crispée, elle regarda son père ouvrir la porte et lui désigner l'intérieur du magasin. Lentement, elle s'en approcha et s'y engouffra, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

L'air devait y être chaud, mais elle ne ressentit rien d'autre que l'éternelle froideur à laquelle elle était accoutumée. La pièce, de largeur douteuse, semblait d'une longueur interminable, et n'était meublée que par des étagères poussiéreuses remplies de centaines — voire de milliers — de baguettes, d'une table où traînaient parchemins et plumes, et d'une chaise unique destinée aux clients. La boutique était très mal éclairée : chaque lueur prenait une ampleur fantomatique effrayante, si bien que lorsqu'une silhouette d'homme se détacha des étagères lugubres, Abigail recula d'un pas, prête à faire demi-tour et à décamper aussi vite que possible. La flamme de la simple bougie posée sur le bureau vacilla lorsque le vieil homme s'approcha, son regard pâle posé sur celui de la fillette.

« Mademoiselle, salua Ollivander, un demi-sourire figé sur les lèvres. »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta de baisser les yeux en ramenant ses cheveux noirs contre son visage pour se protéger alors que le marchand de baguettes détaillait poliment son visage enfantin.

Derrière elle, Mr Swann murmura.

« À tout à l'heure Abby ? »

Elle hésita — allait-il vraiment la laisser seule ? Elle ne voulait pas ! —, tourna un instant les yeux vers lui et le regarda sortir en faisant tinter la clochette argentée accrochée au-dessus de la porte, le souffle court — dès qu'il eut disparu de son champ de vision, elle se sentit si vulnérable qu'elle n'osa ni bouger ni respirer. Il régna bientôt un silence absolu dans la boutique, soudainement brisé par le craquement des pas du vieux marchand et de la respiration profonde de la fillette. Immobile, elle regardait Ollivanders s'affairer devant des boîtes couvertes de saletés.

« C'est un honneur de vous recevoir aujourd'hui, Miss… Swann, n'est-ce pas ? Votre frère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous quand il est venu acheter sa baguette. Oh, je n'ai pas peur d'affirmer qu'il était votre frère. »

Tétanisée, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à la panique qui lui écrasait les membres, Abigail ne répondit pas — Will, l'incorrigible pipelette, que lui avait-il raconté sur elle ? L'avait-il prévenu de ses pouvoirs ? N'attendant visiblement pas de réponse, Ollivanders sortit une boîte, souffla pour chasser la poussière, l'examina puis la remit sagement à sa place en s'enfonçant dans son magasin.

« Oh, c'est un phénomène, votre frère. À moins que je ne me trompe, il m'a dit que vous vous appeliez… Abigail, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un hochement de tête presque imperceptible de la fillette sembla le satisfaire alors qu'il attrapait un escabeau pour y monter. Il sortit une nouvelle boîte noire, l'ouvrit, examina la baguette à l'intérieur, jeta un coup d'œil à la petite sorcière toujours bloquée devant la porte, grimaça, la rangea, descendit de sa petite échelle pour réitérer son étrange manège un peu plus loin, sous les yeux mi-ébahis mi-effrayés d'Abigail. Le vieux marchand marmonna quelques mots, seul au fond de son échoppe, avant de revenir de sa démarche claudicante vers sa petite cliente.

« Peut-être… Celle-ci ? »

Il se saisit de la baguette dans son écrin — une baguette de bois clair. Abigail remarqua aussitôt les gravures sur le manche — des feuillages. Elle la regarda un court instant, le souffle court : elle la trouvait magnifique.

« Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? demanda Ollivander sans se départir de son demi-sourire. »

Avec une grimace angoissée, Abigail hésita. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il remarquât ses gants — il ne _fallait_ pas. Mais elle devait l'essayer, non ? Elle ne pouvait décidément pas sortir les mains vides. _Tu es protégée,_ se rappela-t-elle, mais sans son père, elle se sentait si frêle. _Tu es protégée_. Dans un élan de courage, elletendit sa main gauche. Ollivander eut un geste de recul quand elle voulut l'attraper, jetant un regard perplexe sur sa main.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que la baguette vous reconnaisse avec ceci, fit-il remarquer en tapotant doucement le gant mauve qu'Abigail s'empressa de dissimuler. »

Elle n'était décidément pas prête, son cœur martelait douloureusement sa poitrine alors qu'une boule d'angoisse se formait dans sa gorge, mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire demi-tour et sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Le corps secoué de tremblements, elle retira son gant, retenant sa respiration, priant pour qu'aucun flocon de neige ne pointât son nez dans la boutique. Dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur sa la baguette, elle avait su que c'était la sienne. Il fallait qu'elle sache si elle ne s'était pas trompée. La douleur devenait presque insupportable quand elle tendit la main, dans laquelle Ollivander déposa très délicatement la baguette.

Dès que la petite sorcière eut refermé ses doigts pâles sur le manche incrusté de feuilles — de lierre, maintenant qu'elle les voyait plus précisément —, l'extrémité de la baguette se mit à luire d'une lueur très blanche et très pure. Le cœur d'Abigail eut un raté en constatant que, même au contact de sa peau nue, la baguette n'était pas recouverte d'un seul cristal glacé.

« Agitez-la doucement, souffla Ollivander à la fillette fascinée. »

Elle leva ses yeux bleu givré sur le visage du vieil homme et hocha la tête. Après une brève inspiration elle donna un très léger coup de poignet la lueur blanche se transforma en un ample flocon de neige qui explosa en plus petits, emplissant la pièce de petits nuages blancs et duveteux. Le cœur d'Abigail tambourinait furieusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle se sentait submergée par un inexplicable sentiment — il lui semblait que la baguette était d'une légèreté dérisoire, si bien qu'elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec son bras. Le soulagement qu'elle ressenti à ce moment-là, celui de se sentir finalement, et _enfin_ , légitime de posséder une baguette, lui retira du cœur un poids incommensurable. Elle ne sentait même plus la douleur tapie au creux de ses entrailles alors qu'elle observait sa baguette magique rouler entre ses doigts blancs.

« Je crois que vous avez trouvé votre baguette, fit remarquer doucement Ollivander. »

D'un coup de sa propre baguette, il fit disparaître les flocons de neige et alla s'asseoir à son bureau pour préparer l'écrin. Lorsqu'Abigail se sépara du morceau de bois poli et gravé, elle se sentit soudainement diminuée, comme si on lui avait retiré une partie d'elle-même et, reprenant ses esprits, elle se hâta d'enfiler de nouveau son gant.

« Rares sont les baguettes qui trouvent leur sorcier du premier coup, fit remarquer le fabricant de baguettes alors qu'Abigail s'approchait lentement, les yeux fixés sur l'écrin noir. Celle-ci n'avait encore jamais été essayée. Bois d'aulne, vingt-six centimètres, relativement souple et ventricule d'Opaloeil des Antipodes… Oh, le lierre est une fantaisie de ma part, ajouta-t-il en souriant distraitement comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir particulièrement touchant. Il ne fait aucun doute que vous et votre baguette accomplirez de grandes choses ! »

Abigail ne raconta ni à Will, ni à son père, ni à Katie comment sa baguette l'avait choisie. Après son aventure chez Ollivanders, Mr Swann et la fillette retrouvèrent les Weasley au magasin de plumes du Chemin de Traverse. Will renversa de l'encre sur Mr Weasley mais celui-ci fut tellement fasciné que Mr Swann sorte un Kleenex qu'il pardonna aussitôt au jeune garçon.

« Allons papoter de ces petites merveilles au Chaudron Baveur, proposa Mr Weasley en agitant sa baguette pour faire disparaître les taches d'encre. Nous pourrons même nous offrir un goûter.

— Oui, ce serait avec plaisir, renchérit Mr Swann. »

La joyeuse compagnie s'installa dans un coin de la salle et Mr Swann put enfin déjeuner — il faillit presque s'étouffer en goûtant le fameux Whisky Pur-Feu que lui proposait Mr Weasley. Abigail, qui désirait rentrer le plus vite possible, resta en retrait, la tête baissée sur ses genoux, silencieuse. Entre ses petits doigts gantés reposait sa baguette magique.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça valait le coup d'attendre! Les publications se feront au rythme d'une fois toutes les trois semaines... Pour ce qui est de Amelia, l'écriture est en cours!**

 **Merci encore à tous, et particulièrement à DocteurCitrouille : un milliard de merci et de bisous sur ta tête!**

 **Ah là là et j'avais oublié de supprimer un passage entre [] qui était destiné à ma chère Citrouille \o/ Voilà c'est rectifié.**

 ***Greggs existe en Angleterre, c'est une sorte de ... "boulangerie" ... pas trop chère et pas spécialement bonne (en même temps quand on s'habitue à la nourriture française, on est perdus en Angleterre \o/ j'ai quand même réussi à trouver du fromage (MIRACLE) mais j'ai abandonné pour le pain ;_; )**

 **Et pluie de cupackes sur vous tous :')**

 **AppleCherrypie**


	4. I 3 — Les bonbons du Poudlard Express

**Bonjour bonsoir :D J'avais dit « trois semaines » et voilà un mois que je n'avais pas posté. Je suis désolée ! Voilà donc le chapitre 3, je ne pense pas avoir autre chose à rajouter, à part merci à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de poster une review :'). Et aussi un grand merci à Docteur Citrouille d'être toujours là !  
**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 — Les bonbons du Poudlard Express

Le 1er septembre arriva trop vite.

Will fut le premier debout et réveilla toute la maisonnée en claquant la porte de sa chambre, puis en descendant les escaliers avec autant de discrétion qu'un Troll dans une boutique de miroirs. Réveillée en sursaut par le tapage de son frère, Abigail n'eut d'autre choix que de se lever, trop tendue pour tenter de se rendormir. Son corps crispé lui faisait mal, sa poitrine l'élançait douloureusement quand elle pensa avec angoisse que ce soir-là, elle ne se coucherait pas chez elle, dans sa petite chambre rassurante, mais à Poudlard. Une boule au ventre, elle quitta son lit, enfila d'épaisses chaussettes à la hâte, enfila une petite robe de chambre par-dessus son pyjama et descendit à la cuisine en trottinant.

Will lui adressa un grand sourire et un signe de main ravis quand elle entra, les mains cachées dans les poches, le visage sous ses longs cheveux.

« Coucou Abby, claironna-t-il. Bien dormi ? »

Il se buta à l'indifférence glacée de sa sœur qui, sans répondre, s'assit à sa place et attrapa la bouteille de jus d'orange entre ses petites mains gantées.

« J'imagine que oui, reprit Will avec entrain, habitué au silence de la fillette. Moi aussi, merci de demander, renchérit-il avec une pointe de malice dans la voix. »

Abigail commençait à grignoter ses scones tartinés de confiture quand Mr Swann entra dans la cuisine d'un pas lourd, le visage encore endormi.

« Il n'est que cinq heures et demi, maugréa-t-il en guise de salut.

— Bonjour papa, répondit simplement son fils en souriant. »

Mr Swann soupira, désabusé, entreprit de se servir du thé et de se faire griller des toasts et des tomates tout en écoutant indulgemment les prévisions de Will quant à la maison de sa sœur.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'envoyer à Gryffondor, répéta-t-il pour la énième fois de la semaine. J'en suis persuadé. Tu verras, c'est chouette la salle commune, et puis je serai là. »

Abigail lui lança un regard perplexe mais ne fit aucun commentaire, trop occupée à racler le fond du pot de la confiture de framboises.

* * *

La chambre bleue allait lui manquer. Elle ignorait totalement dans quelle maison on allait la répartir — même si elle devait avouer une nette préférence pour Gryffondor, ce qui aurait ravi Will si elle lui avait appris —, mais elle savait déjà que la jolie couleur bleu pâle lui manquerait. Elle se hâta de plier sa dernière paire de chaussettes et referma sa valise, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié sous le lit. _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ et sa baguette attendaient sagement à côté du petit sac de voyage qu'elle emportait en supplément — Will lui avait dit que si elle ne voulait pas défaire l'intégralité de ses bagages pour retrouver son sandwich au déjeuner, il était préférable d'emmener un autre sac, aussi s'était-elle empressée d'en retrouver un dans ses placards.

Will fut prêt à partir à sept heures et quart alors que leur départ n'était prévu que pour huit heures. Katie se levait à peine quand il commençait à s'impatienter, cinq minutes après avoir déposé ses affaires dans le couloir, au grand dam de son père qui secouait la tête, amusé, à chaque fois que son fils aîné râlait contre la lenteur de sa famille.

Le trajet jusqu'à Londres fut le plus long qu'Abigail eut jamais effectué. Son petit corps crispé par l'angoisse restait immobile et tendu en regardant par la fenêtre les gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur la route. Ses petites mains gantées, cachées sous ses manches, serraient son petit sac contre elle — sa baguette magique se trouvait là, quelque part.

La pluie avait redoublé d'intensité quand Mr Swann coupa le moteur de la vieille Ford Anglia et ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre King's Cross en trottinant vers la gare, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux. En ce dimanche 1er septembre 1985, seuls les habitués du voyage et les fêtards de la veille souhaitant rentrer chez eux se trouvaient dans la gare. Les Swann n'attirèrent l'attention qu'une fois – quand, en passant devant une boulangerie, le hibou contrarié de Will se mit à hululer en direction des biscuits exposés sur l'étal – et se hâtèrent de s'éloigner, laissant derrière eux les regards suspicieux des voyageurs.

Abigail avançait comme prisonnière de ses mauvais rêves dans lesquels ses mouvements se faisaient lourds et pénibles. Ses petites jambes la supportaient difficilement alors qu'ils avançaient dans la gare et se rapprochaient du moment qu'elle redoutait depuis quelques jours déjà. À côté d'elle, Katie chantonnait, ravie à l'idée de découvrir la gare sorcière, sa petite main retenue par celle de son père.

« C'est ici, lança la voix surexcitée de Will. »

La gorge serrée, Abigail posa son regard sur la barrière désignée par son frère, entre les voies neuf et dix. Son cœur s'affola alors que, dans sa poitrine se déplaçait l'épaisse douleur, l'étourdissant davantage. Ce n'était qu'une petite barrière en métal, mais cette petite barrière en métal la terrifiait — elle avait toujours connu le monde des moldus, et bien qu'elle ne s'y fût jamais réellement sentie pas à sa place, il n'était pas ce monde encore inconnu dans lequel elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer. _Tu es protégée_. Elle avait de plus en plus mal alors qu'à côté d'elle, Will s'agitait.

« A moi l'honneur ! claironna-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas ameuter les quelques moldus aux alentours. »

Il attendit le hochement de tête de Mr Swann pour s'approcher et s'appuyer nonchalamment sur la barrière. La respiration coupée, Abigail le regarda disparaître, comme englouti par le monde sorcier. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses petites mains gantées agrippées à son chariot pour se donner du courage. _Tu es protégée_.

« A ton tour Abby chérie. »

Elle leva ses yeux clairs vers son père qui lui sourit doucement — un sourire lui promettant que tout irait bien. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, les mains tremblantes sur son chariot, elle s'avança difficilement vers la petite barrière. Sa vision ne se résumait qu'à son but, le reste n'avait plus aucune importance, devenait presque flou à chaque pas effectué, le précédent s'effaçait, elle se laissait porter par une force que sa peur essayait de réfréner — elle eut un mouvement d'hésitation en arrivant devant la barrière, baissa les yeux sur les rennes d'une blancheur lumineuse, et, la respiration saccadée et le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle fit un ultime pas en avant, fermant les yeux l'espace d'une demi-seconde pendant lequel elle quitta le monde moldu et entra dans celui, angoissant, de la sorcellerie.

« Par ici Abby ! entendit-elle à sa droite. »

Will avait déjà déposé ses affaires et attendait près d'une immense locomotive rouge qui aurait pu l'émerveiller si elle n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de s'écarter brutalement pour ne pas se faire percuter par une famille arrivant de côté.

La gare fourmillait déjà d'élèves accompagnés de parents, frères et sœurs. Les yeux furetant çà et là, Abigail sentait la panique lui étouffer la gorge alors que, tremblante, elle s'approchait de Will pour déposer ses affaires près des siennes. Une fois le chariot pris en charge par un jeune homme au large sourire, Will et Abigail se détournèrent pour accueillir Mr Swann et Katie, lesquels arrivaient en essayant d'éviter les hiboux en liberté. La petite sorcière ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en les voyant s'approcher — les cheveux et les sourcils noirs de Mr Swann étaient recouverts de petits flocons blancs, et le nez de Katie s'était dangereusement coloré. Elle se crispa de tout son être alors que ses membres se mettaient à trembler et que ses yeux se mouillaient de larmes horrifiées.

« Il fait drôlement froid pour Septembre, essaya de plaisanter Mr Swann. »

Will hocha la tête sans répondre, l'air vaguement inquiet, tandis que Katie se frottait le nez pour le réchauffer.

« Ça va, Abby chérie, ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Mr Swann en retirant les flocons d'un geste de la main. Ce n'était pas ta faute. »

Mais la fillette baissa les yeux sur ses mains gantées avec horreur — si ses gants ne la protégeaient plus ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Que _devait_ -elle faire ?

« Ce n'était rien, Abby chérie, répéta doucement Mr Swann. »

Mais elle refusa de se laisser approcher en serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas gelé son chariot, elle en était sûre et certaine… Les muscles tendus et la respiration difficile, elle regarda les autres élèves, la gorge nouée. Ses yeux apeurés se posaient sur les visages enjoués et les familles se pressant pour embrasser leurs enfants avant qu'ils n'entrent dans le Poudlard Express. Que faisait-elle là, sincèrement ?

« Charlie est là-bas ! s'écria Will tout à coup, pointant une famille de rouquins dans la direction opposée. Viens Abby, on va se trouver une place !

— Minute papillon ! Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ?

— Au revoir papa, répondit-il, penaud, en se laissant enlacer par son père. Je t'écrirai.

— Comme l'année dernière ? plaisanta son père — mais Abigail voyait bien qu'il était très ému. »

Will leva les yeux au ciel puis se tourna vers Katie pour l'embrasser. Mr Swann en profite pour se pencher vers Abigail.

« Abby chérie, commença-t-il d'une voix douce.

— Je ne veux pas, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix douloureuse, les yeux fuyant.

— Je suis sûr que tu seras formidable ma chérie, tu vas apprendre la magie ! ajouta Mr Swann avec un grand sourire enthousiasmé. »

Elle ne répondit pas, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux à nouveau — le regard de son père trahissait sa tristesse, et si elle lui avait avoué qu'il allait lui manquer, elle n'aurait certainement pas réussi à retenir ses larmes.

« J'ai confiance en toi, Abby chérie, murmura Mr Swann d'une voix émue. Tu seras exceptionnelle, comme toujours. »

Abigail détourna précipitamment le regard, le cœur et la gorge serrés. Elle avait mal. Elle sentait que son petit corps tendu allait éclater en sanglots quand Mr Swann lui sourit tendrement, prêt à rajouter quelque chose avant de se raviser, les yeux brillants.

« Je t'aime Abby, on se revoit à Noël, dit-il finalement.

— Abby tu viens ? insista la voix de Will. »

Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle regarda Katie sans savoir quoi dire — sa cadette lui sourit poliment et Abigail se détourna pour rejoindre Will après un dernier regard ému de son père. Trois mois loin de ses repères. Elle n'allait pas y survivre.

Son corps la faisait souffrir alors qu'elle s'approchait de Will, lequel l'attendait près de la porte du wagon. Il la fit entrer en première, lui faisant de la place pour éviter que les autres ne la poussent, puis indiqua un petit renfoncement un peu plus loin.

« Là-bas. »

Il passa devant elle et la conduisit vers la petite table carrée, à laquelle Charlie Weasley était déjà assis. Il rosit quand il aperçut Abigail et se trémoussa sur la banquette pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre la fillette se hâta de s'installer tout au fond, les jambes repliées sur elle, son petit sac serré contre elle, ses mains cachées, se faisant la plus petite possible. Charlie Weasley lui faisait peur. Elle tenta un regard par la fenêtre, aperçut son père au loin, et, prise d'une horrible sensation de vide, elle détourna le visage, serrant un peu plus son sac contre elle pour ne pas pleurer. Elle voulait rentrer à la maison, se protéger, mais le train commença lentement à s'ébranler et les cris à l'extérieur redoublèrent : « écris-nous ! », « attention à toi ! », « ne fait pas de bêtises ». Abigail refusa de regarder son père s'éloigner — elle se sentait déjà suffisamment déchirée.

* * *

Elle avait pensé que le train se composait uniquement de compartiments privés dans lesquels les groupes d'élèves pouvaient s'asseoir en toute intimité et ne pas se mélanger aux autres — visiblement, toutes ces petites bulles de confort étaient déjà occupées quand Will et Charlie étaient montés dans le train. Ils étaient tous les trois assis dans un wagon où des tables carrées entourées de banquettes vert bouteille ou pourpres avaient été placés de chaque côté du train, et les élèves y étaient tous entassés, bien que cela ne semblât en déranger aucun. Certains se levaient sans cesse, voyageaient de carré en carré, discutaient avec leurs voisins. D'autres étaient plongés dans des batailles explosives, dans des explications saugrenues d'une certaine forme de divination obscure qui semblait beaucoup intéresser des filles de troisième ou quatrième année. Charlie et Will, qui ne s'occupaient plus de la fillette recroquevillée dans son coin, parlaient de leur nouvelle année.

« J'aimerais bien pouvoir prendre les options dès cette année, Bill m'a dit que les Soins aux Créatures Magiques avaient été créés pour moi, se plaignait Charlie en enfonçant ses joues dans ses paumes.

— Moi j'aimerais entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch cette année, répondit Will en soupirant.

— Moi aussi, le rejoignit Charlie dans un long soupire désespéré. »

Will se redressa soudainement et tendit l'oreille :

« Tu entends ? Le chariot ! »

Plusieurs élèves plus âgés l'ayant entendu se turent et se retournèrent à leur tour — bientôt, le son d'une petite clochette s'éleva dans le couloir la majorité des élèves explosèrent en cri de joie en applaudissant. Abigail leva légèrement les yeux pour apercevoir des première année aussi perdus qu'elle — la clochette s'approcha alors que retentissaient des « Où sont mes mornilles ? » « Hé ! Mais c'est _mon_ portefeuille ! » « Tu crois que l'inflation a aussi touché les Chocogrenouilles ? » « Je veux bien un Fondant au Chaudron s'il te plaît mon poulet, merci ».

Le « chariot », tiré par une femme âgée et amène, regorgeait de sucreries colorées, parfois bruyantes, parfois frétillantes, mais toujours incroyablement attirantes. Une petite foule se massa autour des friandises et quand les mornilles finirent de pleuvoir autour de la vieille femme, Will revint s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur tout en déposant ses trésors sur la table — au moins trois paquets de ce qu'il semblait être des Chocogrenouilles, deux Fondants au Chaudron, une Baguette à la Réglisse et une Souris en sucre, laquelle continuait de bouger le museau, répandant de la poudre blanche sucrée autour de ses moustaches. Charlie était resté assis sur la banquette et avait sorti deux sandwichs, visiblement préparés avec amour la veille — il entreprit de les déballer tout en lançant des regards envieux aux friandises sur la table.

« Ils sont pour toi aussi, précisa Will en remarquant ses coups d'œil. »

Charlie ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et s'empara d'une Chocogrenouille avec un sourire ravi.

« Pour toi aussi, ajouta Will à Abigail, laquelle leva à peine les yeux vers lui avant de détourner le regard. »

Il n'insista pas, se contenta de pousser une Chocogrenouille dans sa direction et se tourna de nouveau vers Charlie pour continuer leur discussions.

Le trajet s'éternisa pour la petite Abigail, plongée dans l'observation méfiante des jeunes élèves autour d'elle. Sans vraiment les voir, elle vérifiait que Will et Charlie s'occupaient de leurs affaires, ou que les autres élèves ne s'intéressaient pas à elle, petite chose recroquevillée près de la fenêtre comme un animal effrayé.

Will et Charlie furent bientôt rejoints de deux autres garçons qu'ils accueillirent avec des grands sourires — les nouveaux arrivants s'assirent avec eux alors qu'Abigail se recroquevillait davantage. Charlie s'entreprit de leur raconter ses vacances, exposant les essais souvent désastreux de tours en balai dans le jardin — Will, jaloux de ne pas avoir pu s'adonner à cet exercice, ajouta fièrement : « un jour on entrera dans l'équipe de Gryffondor », alors que les deux autres les regardaient avec un ricanement perplexe.

« Vous n'arriverez jamais à entrer, l'équipe de Gryffondor ne prend que les meilleurs !

— Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, qu'on n'est pas les meilleurs ? répliqua aussitôt Charlie en s'empourprant.

— Ben, ton frère n'est pas dans l'équipe, répondit l'autre comme s'il était invraisemblable que son camarade ne saisisse pas l'évidence de l'argument. »

Will et Charlie se lancèrent un coup d'œil perplexe mais ne répliquèrent rien, piqués au vif.

« Nous, on a rencontré le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, continua le garçon avec fierté, ravi de voir les visages ébahis de ses camarades.

— Vraiment ? s'exclama Will en ouvrant de grands yeux. Il est comment ?

— Vieux, il doit avoir au moins quarante-cinq ans, si ce n'est pas cinquante. Il a été professeur de défense à l'académie des Aurors de Grande-Bretagne, il paraît qu'il est très bon occlumens.

— Quoi ? marmonna Will en fronçant les sourcils, très mécontent que le sens de certains mots lui aient échappé.

— Il paraît aussi qu'il vient d'une famille très puissante et très vieille en Grande Bretagne, mais ça, mon père n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, ajouta l'autre en grommelant. C'est ta sœur ? »

Abigail se crispa et détourna le regard, espérant qu'il se désintéresserait d'elle aussi vite qu'il avait semblé se rendre compte de sa présence. Son cœur battait irrationnellement fort dans sa petite poitrine alors que ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage en barrière protectrice.

« Oui, répondit Will d'un ton qui signifiait clairement que la conversation sur le sujet était terminée.

— Ma sœur sera à Poudlard l'année prochaine, reprit son ami, se désintéressant de la fillette timide. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera aussi à Gryffondor, tout le monde l'a été dans ma famille.

— C'est vrai que ça influence ? demanda Will avec espoir.

— Papa m'a dit que ça dépend. Tu peux avoir des frères et sœurs dans une maison et être envoyé dans une autre, répondit Charlie. Par exemple, je ne vois pas du tout mes petits frères — tu sais, Fred et George — à Gryffondor mais plutôt à Serdaigle, ils sont plus doués pour inventer des trucs. »

Abigail ne le remarqua pas, mais Will se tourna pendant une seconde vers elle, lui lançant un regard plein d'espoir et de fierté.

« On va bien voir, conclut le garçon en haussant les épaules.

— Hiiiii ! »

Un cri les fit sursauter — même Abigail qui faillit laisser ses mains gantées s'échapper de ses manches.

« Une souris ! couina une petite voix suraigüe. Ne la laissez pas m'approcher ! »

Les élèves montèrent aussitôt sur les banquettes en poussant des cris plus ou moins aigus. Certains garçons de sixième ou septième année ne se préoccupèrent pas de l'agitation et gardèrent le nez dans leurs jeux, apostrophant les pièces qui se penchaient avec curiosité vers les cris. Certaines filles agitaient les mains et certains garçons en deuxième ou troisième année semblaient sur le point de s'évanouir. Will, Charlie et leurs camarades se joignirent en riant à l'hystérie générale alors qu'Abigail se protégeait les oreilles avec ses manches. L'agitation atteint son paroxysme quand Will aperçut la souris en question :

« C'est une souris en sucre ! s'exclama-t-il, hilare. »

La petite friandise, affolée, courait dans tous les sens, laissant tomber des petits nuages de sucre de ses moustaches, jusqu'à ce qu'un élève ne l'attrape et ne la montre fièrement à tous les autres — une fois dans les mains du jeune homme, la souris se figea et l'effet de la magie s'estompa — les élèves purent la déguster en riant de l'incrédulité de certains, croyant qu'une véritable souris se promenait dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express.

Le trajet se poursuivit dans la cacophonie des discussions joyeuses — Will et Charlie s'adonnaient à une partie d'échecs magiques, et Charlie essayait tant bien que mal de discipliner ses toutes nouvelles pièces têtues questionnant chaque ordre qu'il émettait.

Abigail aurait voulu continuer sa lecture de _L'histoire de Poudlard_ qu'elle avait rangé dans son sac mais les allées et venues la mettaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient, et il lui semblait plus prudent de garder ses yeux posés sur les éventuels dangers du wagon — un élève l'interpellant, un animal en fuite, une autre souris en sucre... Mr Swann avait toujours répété que d'après sa sœur, les trajets à bord du Poudlard Express étaient des expériences inoubliables chaque année, même la première — Will avait répliqué « nan, c'est pas si top, j'étais tout seul », et Abigail ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec son frère pour elle, le trajet était plus un supplice qu'une bonne expérience de vie. Penser à son père lui rappelait qu'elle allait devoir passer trois mois loin de lui, et son cœur se serra davantage.

Et si elle n'appréciait pas Poudlard ? Si elle ne se sentait pas à sa place dans l'immense château ? Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se faire d'amis — le concept lui était tellement étranger qu'elle n'y avait de toutes manières jamais songé. Apprendre la magie, avait dit son père, mais elle avait peur, une peur viscérale de ne pas pouvoir apprendre à se maîtriser, à rester coincée dans sa terreur de se retrouver un jour contrôlée par sa propre magie. Elle n'osa pas jeter un coup d'œil à ses gants, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse.

« Échec et mat, triompha Will à ses côtés. »

Charlie soupira et fustigea vigoureusement sa reine entêtée qui eut un mouvement d'épaules ennuyé avant de mimer un bâillement.

* * *

« Plus qu'une heure et nous serons à Poudlard ! cria soudain une voix, réveillant Will et Charlie d'une sieste méritée après une bonne dizaine de batailles explosives. »

Abigail se crispa — déjà ? Enfin ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Certains élèves sortaient déjà leurs robes de sorciers, d'autres ne se préoccupaient pas le moins du monde de leur arrivée prochaine à Poudlard. Tendue, la fillette regarda sa valise en se demandant sincèrement comment elle allait pouvoir attraper ses robes sans dévoiler ses petites mains — elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour ça dès à présent, après tout, se rassura-t-elle sans se détendre pour autant.

Les minutes filèrent, ralentirent, s'éternisèrent pour la petite Abigail. Quand la plupart des élèves abandonnèrent leurs occupations pour enfiler leurs robes de sorciers, elle se sentit étouffer, il lui semblait que l'air s'était retiré du wagon. En face d'elle, Charlie râlait en échouant à passer sa tête dans le vêtement, et Will semblait peiner à comprendre le pliage approximatif dans lequel il avait laissé ses robes à la fin de l'année précédente. Le cœur tremblant, Abigail essaya de se redresser pour attraper ses propres affaires, sans parvenir à s'y décider, trop effrayée pour bouger — Will, qui avait finalement parvenu à s'habiller correctement, se redressa, faillit trébucher, et s'occupa lui-même de fouiller dans la valise de sa sœur « tu es plus petite que moi, c'est dangereux, » conclut-il en lui posant à côté.

Le cœur cognant brutalement dans sa gorge, la vision floutée par l'angoisse, Abigail se mit rapidement en tenue, ses yeux méfiants posés sur les élèves qui s'agitaient, extatiques à l'idée de retrouver Poudlard. Elle se sentait plus molle que les bonbons au chocolat et à la guimauve que leur père leur achetait sans cesse en été, elle aurait voulu ne pas bouger de son siège, se rouler en boule et faire demi-tour jusqu'à Londres, fermer les yeux et ne plus jamais les ouvrir. La peur lui arrachait les entrailles, et la douleur s'amplifia sournoisement, lui pinçant le ventre jusqu'à l'écœurement — le train commençait à ralentir.

Will et Charlie se levèrent brusquement et suivirent leurs camarades — Will adressa un coup d'œil inquiet à sa sœur mais suivit les autres après un sourire et un pouce levé très haut.

« Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes, annonça une voix de part et d'autre du train. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans le train, ils vous seront apportés à l'école. »

Abigail s'empressa de ranger la Chocogrenouille et le Fondant au Chaudron non entamés dans ses poches.

Jamais le cœur de la fillette n'avait cogné d'une telle force lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et que les élèves commencèrent à sortir du train. Elle regarda les autres passer devant elle, toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même dans son coin, et sortit la dernière après avoir longuement débattu si oui ou non elle prenait son sac à dos, bien que personne ne portât d'affaires personnelles et que la voix avait été claire. Will avait laissé le sien sur la banquette, à côté d'elle — elle se décida à le laisser à côté de celui de son frère et se leva très doucement, se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas lourd et méfiant. La douleur dans sa poitrine l'oppressait — elle voulait tellement entendre la voix de son père, ou se trouver dans la petite chambre bleue et serrer Ninours contre elle…

D'abord, elle fut aveuglée par la lumière braquée sur le train. Puis, petit à petit, ses yeux s'habituèrent et elle se retrouva sur le quai, les lèvres tremblantes — elle vit un grand nombre d'élèves se diriger vers un petit chemin de terre, à la droite du quai. Elle fit quelques pas hésitants vers eux, clignant des yeux, ne sachant pas où se diriger. Les battements brusques dans sa poitrine douloureuse la gênaient, et ses jambes tremblantes peinaient à la tenir correctement debout.

« Première année ! Les première année par ici s'il vous plait ! rugit alors une voix à l'opposé du chemin qu'empruntaient les autres élèves. »

Abigail sursauta en se retournant, les membres ankylosés et la bouche sèche — un homme immense à la barbe et aux cheveux hirsutes brandissait dans sa main aussi grande que la fillette une gigantesque lanterne. Il portait un énorme manteau de fourrure parsemé de poches, sur lequel étaient accrochées ce qui ressemblait à des queues de furets. Abigail eut une grimace terrorisée, clouée sur place, incapable de se déplacer vers cette masse démesurée au visage partiellement illuminé.

« Abby ! »

Avec un sursaut, elle se tourna vers la voix à sa droite et aperçut Will qui s'approchait en trottinant, fièrement affublé de sa robe sur laquelle était cousu le blason rouge et or des Gryffondor.

« Comme je suis un peu parti comme un voleur tout à l'heure, je voulais te dire bonne chance. »

Il eut un sourire quand la fillette grimaça, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, je serai le premier à applaudir. »

Et si elle ne se contrôlait pas ? Si les gants ne servaient à rien comme ils n'avaient pas empêché la manifestation de ses pouvoirs en passant la barrière de King's Cross ? Et si elle se trahissait dès son premier jour à l'école alors qu'elle voulait juste qu'on la laissât tranquille ?

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge nouée avant qu'elle eût pu les avouer. Will souriait paisiblement, et secoua la tête.

« Tout se passera bien, répéta-t-il. Je te garderai une place, à tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il quand Charlie l'appela au loin. »

En se retournant brusquement, il heurta de plein fouet une petite fille à la robe sans couleur, qui passait derrière lui afin de retrouver le petit groupe de première année agglutiné devant le géant à la lanterne.

« Oh, je suis désolé ! s'écria Will d'une petite voix en levant les deux mains pour s'excuser. »

La petite fille leva sur lui des yeux apeurés, puis croisa le regard d'Abigail — même dans le noir la fillette s'aperçut qu'elle perdait ses couleurs et, d'un geste qui semblait machinal, elle porta une main à son cou entouré d'une jolie écharpe sobre, avant de se dépêcher de s'éloigner. Will grommela dans sa barbe que c'était « inadmissible pour un Gryffondor d'être aussi maladroit » et se dirigea vers ses amis alors qu'Abigail suivait lentement la fillette au pas vif jusqu'au petit groupe de première année.

Elle s'arrêta un peu en retrait, les yeux posés sur les cheveux sombres de l'inconnue bousculée par Will un instant plus tôt, dont les mains touchaient toujours la petite écharpe autour de son cou. Elle tourna lentement la tête derrière elle, croisa l'espace d'une seconde le regard perdu et terrifié d'Abigail et se retourna aussitôt après une grimace angoissée. Troublée, la petite sorcière préféra s'éloigner un peu plus, alors que le géant levait sa lanterne un peu plus haut.

« Toutes les première année sont là ? Dépêchons, suivez-moi ! »

Le petit groupe s'agita et se mit en marche derrière leur guide — Abigail préféra rester en retrait, avançant aussi vite que ses jambes ankylosées le lui permettaient. Ils suivaient un petit chemin de terre entre les arbres hauts et touffus leurs pas s'enfonçaient légèrement dans la boue alors que les conversations allaient bon train :

« C'est qui lui ? demanda un garçon devant elle.

— Il s'appelle Hagrid, je crois.

— Ma sœur m'a tout raconté, je suis sûre d'être à Gryffondor !

— Aïe, tu m'as marché sur le pied !

— Un peu de calme, nous arrivons bientôt, lança la voix forte du dénommé Hagrid à travers l'obscurité. »

Ils contournèrent bientôt un bosquet et s'immobilisèrent :

« Ooooooooh ! s'exclamèrent les quelque quarante élèves de première année d'une même voix. »

Abigail resta muette, son visage pâle et froid tourné vers le paysage qui se découpait devant eux. L'étroit passage s'ouvrait sur un vaste lac d'eau noire. Perché sur le haut de la colline, de l'autre côté, les fenêtres scintillantes, le château les attendait, veillant sur le lac comme une veilleuse, se confondait presque avec l'immensité étoilée du ciel. Ses hautes tours illuminées émerveillèrent les jeunes sorciers et sorcières qui remarquèrent à peine les barques en bois sombre flottant à leurs pieds.

« Pas plus de quatre par bateau ! hurla Hagrid. »

Abigail fut brutalement ramenée à la réalité — ils allaient traverser le lac. Elle fit un pas en arrière, le souffle court : elle détestait l'eau. Les trop nombreuses fois où elle avait gelé les bains préparés par son père lui avaient appris à se méfier des étendues d'eau. Autour d'elle, les élèves se jetèrent sur les barques en essayant de monter tous en même temps. Hagrid, visiblement habitué à ce genre de comportement, les laissa faire en vérifiant qu'aucun élève n'était resté sur la terre ferme.

« Vous deux, avec moi ! lança-t-il en direction d'Abigail et de la fillette à l'écharpe, restées toutes deux en retrait. »

Les deux fillettes se tendirent ostensiblement et se lancèrent un coup d'œil gêné avant que la première ne s'avançât, encouragée par le sourire à demi effacé par la barbe d'Hagrid. Elle s'installa la première alors qu'Abigail se dirigeait vers la barque, se sentant étouffer par la peur. L'eau mouvante sous le bois lui donnait la nausée, le château lui semblait beaucoup trop loin, alors qu'elle s'avançait à petits pas. A cause de sa petite taille, elle se prit les pieds dans sa robe et dut s'accrocher à la barque pour ne pas tomber, dévoilant ses gants à la faible lueur des lanternes — elle se hâta de s'asseoir et de cacher ses mains mais la fillette à l'écharpe, détournant le regard aussi qu'elle croisa celui de sa camarade, lui confirma qu'elle les avait remarqués. Le désespoir s'ajouta à la terreur et Abigail se mit silencieusement à pleurer, la tête basse, essuyant ses larmes de rage et d'angoisse du revers de la manche. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour pouvoir être chez elle...

« Tout le monde est à bord ? hurla Hagrid. Alors en avant ! »

Les barques s'ébranlèrent sous les cris de surprise. Abigail se crispa davantage, le cœur lourd et la poitrine de plus en plus douloureuse. Les embarcations glissèrent silencieusement sur le lac, arrachant des exclamatifs admiratifs chez les jeunes élèves — tremblante des pieds à la tête, Abigail préféra fermer les yeux, les soubresauts lui donnant un mal de crâne insupportable. Les barques avançaient beaucoup trop lentement.

Les cris et chuchotis s'amplifièrent lorsque les barques, glissant toujours aussi silencieusement sur l'eau, s'approchèrent de la colline sur laquelle se tenait le château. Ils baissèrent la tête pour éviter un rideau de lierre, se blottirent les uns contre les autres en longeant un couloir sous terre, et accostèrent devant un interminable escalier de pierre. Quand Hagrid leur annonça la fin du voyage, Abigail ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête, les membres si tremblants qu'il lui fut difficile de se lever et quand elle leva la tête, elle se sentit aspirée par la hauteur, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent le château.

Ils commencèrent alors à emprunter l'escalier, cognant leurs pieds contre les pierres et les petits cailloux pointus. Plusieurs « aïe ! » retentirent, tous se trouvèrent essoufflés mais soulagés en sentant l'herbe molle sous leurs pieds. Il régnait un silence de plomb lorsqu'ils longèrent un mur de pierre et s'arrêtèrent devant une lourde porte en chêne. Abigail, toujours à l'arrière du cortège, sentait ses forces l'abandonner alors qu'Hagrid se tournait vers eux.

« Tout le monde est là ? Parfait. »

À côté d'Abigail, la petite fille à l'écharpe respirait profondément — une respiration rauque, lourde. Elles évitèrent de croiser leurs regards, embarrassées. Lentement, Hagrid se tourna vers la porte et frappa trois grands coups.

Au bord de l'évanouissement, Abigail plongea sa main dans sa poche et, pour se donner du courage, serra dans sa petite main les bonbons du Poudlard Express.

* * *

 **RIDEAU.**

 **J'ai conscience que ce n'était pas un chapitre très rigolo (va falloir vous y faire ahah), mais je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les élèves de onze ans étaient si ravis de partir si loin de leur famille - perso j'aurais été terrorisée! Déjà qu'à mon âge, partir trois mois en Angleterre et apprendre qu'une raclette est organisée par mes frères chez ma maman me fait pleurer à l'intérieur alors si j'avais eu onze ans MERLIN. Je n'ose même pas imaginer xD.**

 **Encore un immense merci à ma chère Citrouille, et à vous lectrices (lecteurs ?) de l'internet :'D Sans vous je ne suis pas grand chose faut l'avouer, et lire vos review me font toujours énormément plaisir. :') Vous pouvez même me laisser un mp "salut il fait beau" ça me fera super plaisir! Avec mon emploi du temps un peu nul, je m'efforcerai de vous répondre au plus vite. D'ailleurs en parlant d'emploi du temps un peu nul, Amelia est en cours d'écriture mais comptez au moins deux semaines avant la publication :C. Déso.**

 **Une petite idée de la maison dans laquelle Abby va être envoyée :D ?**

 **Pluie de chamallows et de peluches Rox et Rouky Disney sur vos têtes (sérieusement, je suis l'heureuse propriétaire d'un Rox en peluche KESTUVAFER).**

 **AppleCherrypie**


	5. I 4 — La Répartition

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Je suis navrée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster, entre les fêtes de fin d'année et les devoirs à travailler, j'ai été assez occupée. Mais me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout chaud tout frais !**

 **J'en profite également pour répondre aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Guest :** **merci de ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que le début :D !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 4 — La Répartition

Hagrid frappa trois coups secs à la porte en chêne massif. L'écho qui en résulta fit reculer le groupe de première année, alors que l'énorme entrée de Poudlard s'ouvrait lentement sur une haute silhouette mince et sévère dans le hall illuminé. Abigail, dont l'intégralité du corps tremblait, sentit son cœur rater de nouveau un battement alors que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile — à côté d'elle, la petite fille serrait son écharpe entre ses longs doigts, le teint maladivement pâle.

« Je les laisse entre vos bons soins, professeur McGonagall, salua Hagrid en inclinant légèrement la tête.

— Merci, Rubeus, répondit la voix hiératique du professeur McGonagall. »

Elle était grande, droite et peu affable au premier coup d'œil — la petite Abigail se recroquevilla sur elle-même, redoutant aussitôt les moments où elle aurait ses cours particuliers avec elle. Le professeur balaya le groupe du regard puis leur fit signe d'entrer, et le petit groupe, sans se le faire répéter, trottina à sa suite en se remettant à chuchoter avec euphorie.

À la lumière, Abigail remarqua que la fillette à l'écharpe, légèrement devant elle, avait des cheveux d'un blond cendré, mais très vite, elle détourna le regard, lançant un simple coup d'œil au majestueux plafond pour reprendre rapidement l'observation silencieuse de son entourage. Le hall était intégralement composé de marbre blanc, et son architecture grandiose coupa un instant le souffle à la fillette, qui ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la petite sorcière à l'écharpe se refusait à lever la tête comme tous les autres le faisaient — au lieu de se tordre le cou dans tous les sens, elle leva brièvement des yeux marron tendre sans bouger la tête et se détourna.

« Par ici, je vous prie, appela le professeur McGonagall en leur désignant un couloir. »

Ils suivirent un long corridor orné de statues et d'armures qui les saluèrent à leur passage — Abigail sursautait à chaque hochement de casque, trouvant la plaisanterie bien trop sinistre et d'un très mauvais goût — et ils atteignirent finalement un petit escalier également en marbre menant à la plus belle porte qu'Abigail eut jamais vue. Le petit groupe se stoppa et les chuchotements se dissipèrent pour ne laisser qu'un silence pesant alors que le regard du professeur McGonagall se posait sur eux, imperturbable.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt débuter, mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition est une cérémonie très importante, vous devez savoir, en effet, que durant toute la durée de votre scolarité, votre maison sera comme une deuxième famille. Les maisons ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Serdaigle. Chacune possède sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant vos années à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais à chaque fois qu'il vous prendra l'envie d'enfreindre les règles communes, vous lui en ferez perdre, évidemment. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura cœur à servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. »

Elle fit une pause dans son discours et laissa son regard vaquer sur les petits élèves devant elle — tous étaient muets, accrochés à ses paroles.

« Oui ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'une petite main se levait dans les rangs. »

Le petit garçon brun qui avait osé lever la main se mit à rougir et tremblait, visiblement effrayé.

« Et si on n'aime pas notre maison ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

— Chaque professeur veille au bien-être et à l'accueil des nouveaux élèves dans leurs maisons respectives, il n'y a aucune raison que vous ne vous sentiez pas à votre place dans celle qui vous aura été désignée. »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, peu convaincu, mais ne répondit pas. Le professeur McGonagall, constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune autre question, annonça d'une voix claire :

« La cérémonie aura lieu dans quelques instants, veuillez patienter ici pendant que je vérifie que tous les préparatifs sont terminés. Vous pouvez en profiter pour mettre de l'ordre dans vos tenues, en attendant. »

Certains élèves baissèrent les yeux et essayèrent d'épousseter leurs robes alors qu'elle ouvrait partiellement la porte — un brouhaha terrible émana de l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, provoquant des frissons de terreur dans le dos d'Abigail qui recula de quelques petits pas, les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre. Les rires se turent aussitôt que la porte fut refermée, plongeant les première année dans un silence pesant. Abigail fuyait les autres élèves du regard, en retrait, le corps douloureux — il lui était invraisemblable que ses jambes la fassent tenir encore debout à l'heure qu'il était. Pourvu que tout se passât bien, pensait-elle, la gorge nouée. Elle aussi redoutait de ne pas apprécier la maison dans laquelle on l'enverrait, mais elle se sentit légèrement rassurée en remarquant que beaucoup de ses camarades — à commencer par la petite fille blonde à l'écharpe — étaient aussi crispés et apeurés qu'elle. Son cœur martelait péniblement dans sa poitrine meurtrie, dans laquelle l'épaisse douleur se déplaçait, lui étreignant chaque muscle — elle entendait à peine les conversations que ses camarades avaient reprises, retrouvant leur entrain. L'attente devenait péniblement longue pour les quelques élèves tendus par l'angoisse, quand ils entendirent un petit rire malfaisant derrière eux :

« Ooh, mais ce ne seraient pas les première année ? lança une voix doucereuse et moqueuse. »

Abigail se figea d'angoisse et d'horreur alors qu'à côté d'elle, la petite fille à l'écharpe faisait un bond en se retournant — dans un même mouvement effrayé, les élèves se tournèrent vers la voix un fantôme aux petits yeux noirs et à la bouche immense tordue en un sourire affreux les regardait, cachés derrière un lustre — plusieurs élèves reculèrent, l'un d'eux poussa un cri aigu. Le fantôme n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'approcher que la porte de la Grande Salle venait de s'ouvrir et le professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'eux :

« PEEVES, cracha-t-elle, furieuse, personne ne t'a demandé d'importuner les première année, du vent ! Suivez-moi je vous prie, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix pincée aux élèves soulagés qui ne demandaient rien de plus que de s'éloigner de l'esprit. »

Le dénommé Peeves lui tira la langue et s'envola, disparaissant du champ de vision du petit groupe. Des larmes de panique aux yeux, Abigail détacha son regard de l'endroit où il avait disparu pour regarder les larges portes ouvertes sur une immense pièce où étaient assis une centaine d'élèves, lançant des regards avides au petit attroupement dans l'entrée. La fillette blonde et elle, s'avançant en même temps d'un pas hésitant, faillirent se marcher sur les pieds — elles s'arrêtèrent tout d'un coup, et, muettes, les regards fuyants, attendirent que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Gênées, elles hésitèrent, avancèrent en même temps et reculèrent de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que, silencieusement, leurs regards se croisent, et Abigail lut dans les yeux brillant de larmes effrayées de la petite sorcière une terreur qu'elle partageait — elles auraient toutes deux préféré se trouver n'importe où ailleurs qu'au château.

La Grande Salle, quand elles entrèrent finalement, était encore plus extraordinaire que Will lui avait raconté mais elle garda la tête basse, suivant silencieusement les autres, le regard flouté par la peur et les membres tremblants — c'était désormais un miracle que ses jambes la fassent toujours tenir debout. Elle ne remarqua rien, ni personne, pas même son frère qui s'était assis en bout de table avec Charlie, juste à côté de l'espace réservé aux nouveaux élèves.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta finalement au bout de l'allée des grandes tables, devant l'estrade où étaient disposés la table des professeurs et un petit tabouret, sur lequel trônait un chapeau de sorcier miteux et rabougri. Plusieurs élèves penchèrent la tête pour mieux l'apercevoir. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Abigail refusa de lever la tête, quand un « Oooh » admiratif retentit à travers la Grande Salle — les anciens élèves avaient déjà vu ce chapeau, ils n'avaient aucune raison de se comporter ainsi, pensa-t-elle, impatiente que la cérémonie commençât pour plus vite se terminer — l'attente lui devenait insupportable. Elle ne comprit que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle s'était naïvement trompée quand une petite phrase fut prononcée, chuchotée et répétée parmi les élèves ébahi :

« C'est normal qu'il neige ?.. »

Le cœur d'Abigail remonta brutalement dans sa gorge ; elle leva le nez brutalement — ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'affolement alors que, prise d'une terreur viscérale, une crampe la saisit violemment au ventre et que la douleur au creux de sa poitrine explosa jusque dans ses jambes.

À travers les bougies voletant par magie sous un ciel dégagé et étoilé, tombaient de gros flocons blancs et duveteux, s'évaporant juste au-dessus des tables et des élèves qui levaient les yeux et essayaient de les attraper avec admiration.

La respiration rauque, Abigail fuit le plafond du regard en serrant les poings. _Tu es protégée_. Le visage de son père traversa son esprit l'espace d'un instant, elle aurait voulu lui hurler « _Plus maintenant_ » et les larmes de panique contre lesquelles elle luttait s'échappèrent lentement de ses yeux. D'un geste tremblant, elle les essuya de sa manche avant qu'elles ne gèlent sur ses joues. _Respire_. Elle aurait voulu s'évanouir, sortir de la Grande Salle, mais s'évanouir aurait attiré un peu plus l'attention sur elle, non, il valait mieux attendre, attendre et subir, ce n'était qu'un très mauvais moment et une fois que tout serait terminé, elle pourrait se rapatrier dans sa chambre et s'éloigner de tout ce monde. Mais ses gants ? Si le plafond crachait les flocons, quel était l'état de ses gants ? Et s'ils étaient détruits ? Elle n'osa pas vérifier. Ses jambes la soutenaient sans qu'elle ne comprît comment, sa vision était aussi désagréable que dans ses cauchemars. Le corps tremblant et de plus en plus douloureux, elle n'avait qu'une envie — que tout cela cesse.

« Eh bien, j'ai conscience que vous avez tous hâte que le concours du plus beau bonhomme de neige s'organise cette année, mais il est peut-être encore un peu tôt, lança une voix profonde à la table des professeurs qui eut pour effet de stopper toute conversation dans la Grande Salle. »

Abigail secoua légèrement sa tête engourdie et cligna des paupières : le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé et agitait doucement sa baguette vers le plafond magique aussitôt, une lumière blanche s'échappa de son extrémité et dissipa lentement les flocons qui s'évaporèrent avec douceur. La respiration erratique, Abigail le regarda effectuer la prouesse — et décida, tremblante d'impatience que dès le lendemain, elle apprendrait cette formule magique. _Respire_.

Le professeur McGonagall, dont le visage pincé n'affichait qu'une indifférence profonde, lança un regard au professeur Dumbledore puis se tourna vers le chapeau miteux, lequel, sous les regards écarquillés des nouveaux élèves, sembla sortir d'une douce torpeur — une large fente de tissu s'ouvrit au niveau de la base du chapeau et il s'agita légèrement. Il y eut un instant de silence puis une voix chantante s'éleva dans la Grande Salle :

 _Il y a longtemps, très longtemps,_

 _Alors que je n'étais qu'un chapeau innocent,_

 _Quatre sorciers, venant d'horizons différents,_

 _Me donnèrent une âme, un cœur et un esprit clairvoyant._

 _Il y avait d'abord le hardi Gryffondor,_

 _Fort en carrure, mais au cœur en or._

 _Il voulait réunir autour de lui,_

 _Tous les sorciers impatients d'apprendre la magie._

 _Puis venait Serdaigle, l'Erudit._

 _Douce, aimable et réfléchie._

 _« Tous ceux qui ont soif de connaissance,_

 _Auprès de moi trouveront bienveillance »._

 _Poufsouffle prêchait la tolérance :_

 _Elle accueillit avec complaisance,_

 _Ceux qui faisait preuve de ténacité_

 _Et apprenait la magie avec félicité._

 _Derniers des quatre, le grand Serpentard :_

 _Des idées, il en avait le lascar !_

 _« Détermination et ambition, tel est mon crédo,_

 _Je m'occuperais de ces magiciens, mon cher chapeau !_

 _Allons ! Ne soyez pas apeurés_

 _Car maintenant, il faut m'essayer :_

 _Moi seul peux décider,_

 _Dans quelle maison vous serez placé !_

Le chapeau se tut aussi soudainement qu'il s'était animé — la Grande Salle explosa en applaudissements, et quelques première année se tapotèrent le bout des doigts, abasourdis par une telle démonstration de la part d'un miteux morceau de cuir. Le professeur McGonagall demanda le silence en levant les mains d'un air sec, puis elle embrassa du regard le petit groupe de première année et déroula un parchemin avant de hausser la voix.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez. Une fois assis sur le tabouret, je placerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Adams, Blair ! »

Une petite fille aux cheveux châtains s'avança d'une démarche hésitante et prit place sur le tabouret, suivant des yeux le Choixpeau que lui posait le professeur McGonagall sur les cheveux. Il ne resta que quelques secondes sur son crâne — quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité pour Abigail qui retenait son souffle, les poings serrés — avant de hurler :

« GRYFFONDOR. »

La table à la droite du petit groupe se mit à applaudir avec force — certains se levèrent et sifflèrent leur contentement. Blair Adams, un immense sourire euphorique sur le visage, attendit que le professeur McGonagall ne retire le Choixpeau de sa tête pour courir vers la table des Gryffondors, où elle s'assit avec légèrement sur le banc, accueillie par Charlie, Will et les anciens élèves assis au plus près.

« Axtell, Gavin, continua McGonagall, faisant retomber le silence. »

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, un petit garçon aux cheveux courts s'avança, faillit s'étaler en ratant une marche, et, le teint rouge pivoine et les yeux baissés, il s'assit sur le tabouret et ferma les yeux quand il reçut le Choixpeau sur le crâne.

« GRYFFONDOR, hurla-t-il de nouveau. »

Abigail déglutit avec peine tandis que le petit Gavin Axtell courait vers la petite Blair Adams, l'émotion débordant de son regard noisette. Elle préféra se concentrer sur le professeur McGonagall pour ne pas défaillir, refusant de croiser le regard de son frère qui venait de poser le sien, inquiet et impatient, sur sa petite sœur.

Bishop, Maureen, fut envoyée à Serdaigle, Blavastky, Victor, de nouveau à Gryffondor — McGonagall buta un instant sur son nom de famille, si bien que le petit garçon s'avança avant qu'elle pût se reprendre, ce qui valut des rires à travers la Grande Salle et un regard meurtrier du professeur McGonagall.

« Bonaparte, Napoléon **[1]** ! appela-t-elle si sèchement que le silence s'installa instantanément à travers les quatre tables. »

Abigail cligna des yeux, familière de ce patronyme pour le moins original — le jeune garçon inquiet de ne pas apprécier sa maison s'avança, pâle comme un fantôme. Quelques nés-moldus ricanèrent, étonnés qu'il fût ainsi appelé, mais il sembla s'en soucier le moins du monde et s'assit non sans difficultés sur le tabouret, les mains tremblotantes sur ses genoux. McGonagall posa lentement le Choixpeau sur son crâne, et ils attendirent un instant.

Abigail tremblait, la poitrine horriblement douloureuse et la gorge sèche. À côté d'elle, elle sentit la fillette blonde respirer lourdement et trembloter à son tour, mais elle préféra concentrer son attention sur les dalles pour éviter de tomber. Sur l'estrade, la Choixpeau se mit soudainement à hurler :

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Le jeune Napoléon descendit du tabouret en tremblant de tout son petit corps frêle, se dirigea vers la table des jaune et noir et s'y assit, un sourire de bonheur sur les lèvres.

Bower Hazel et Bryther Lauren furent les premières à être envoyées à Serpentard — la table de gauche explosa deux fois de suite en cris et applaudissements et les deux filles s'y retrouvèrent, ravies de s'installer l'une à côté de l'autre.

« Carson-Davies, Ivy ! »

Un sursaut fit tressaillir les épaules de la petite fille à l'écharpe, et, lentement, elle s'avança — ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Abigail sentit que la fillette desserrait son poing de sa manche : son corps tangua dangereusement en avant, elle dut user de toutes ses forces pour rester debout, se rendant compte, abasourdie, que la petite Ivy l'avait soutenue jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appelât.

La tête basse, la petite sorcière s'avança, ses cheveux blond cendré cachant son visage, et refusa de lever son petit nez en trompette parsemé de taches brunes quand McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur ses légères boucles.

« GRYFFONDOR, hurla ce dernier tandis que la table de droite se levait en criant et applaudissant. »

La petite Ivy n'attendit pas que McGonagall retire le Choixpeau de sa tête : elle se leva d'un bond, l'arracha de ses boucles blondes et le reposa rapidement sur le tabouret pour courir vers la table et s'asseoir en silence.

Poufsouffle accueillit Connolly, Sofia, puis les prénoms défilèrent, trop lentement — glissée dans une demi-conscience, Abigail attendit avec appréhension l'appel redouté, alors que certains élèves manifestaient leur appétit croissant par des grognements. Quand Scott, Isabella, s'avança, ses épaules tressaillirent, et son pouls s'affola sans qu'elle pût le retenir, réveillant péniblement la douleur au fond de sa poitrine. Southworth, Gabriel, fut envoyé à Serdaigle, Strauss, Edmund, à Gryffondor — ceux-ci applaudissaient à s'en arracher les mains, excepté Will, qui comptait avec anxiété le nombre d'élèves répartis dans sa maison et adressa à sa petite sœur un regard inquiet. Restée seule avec un garçon aux cheveux bruns, elle fixait le sol — Will cacha ses mains sous la table et croisa les doigts.

« Swann, Abigail. »

La fillette frissonna des pieds à la tête, la respiration coupée et la vision floutée par l'angoisse — sans avoir pleinement conscience de ses gestes, elle laissa ses jambes tremblantes la porter maladroitement jusqu'à l'estrade. Elle tendit une main pour prendre appui sur le tabouret et s'y asseoir sans tomber — un vif soulagement lui étreignit la poitrine en constatant que ses doigts étaient toujours recouverts de laine mauve. Elle se refusa à lever les yeux vers les quatre tables et attendit, fébrile, que le professeur McGonagall posât le Choixpeau sur son crâne— aussitôt qu'il toucha ses cheveux, elle se sentir frissonner et s'engourdir une petite voix mielleuse s'insinua dans sa tête et résonna doucement à l'intérieur de ses oreilles :

« Intéressant. »

Elle ferma les yeux et rentra la tête dans ses épaules, la respiration profonde, se forçant à garder son calme, et surtout à ne pas jeter cette immondice de son crâne.

« Je sens beaucoup de magie en toi, une magie comme j'en ai rarement vu, et une grande volonté de contrôler l'incontrôlable, continua l'écho au creux de son oreille.

— L'incontrôlable ? »

Sa pensée résonna comme un cri désespéré dans son esprit — elle plissa ses lèvres tremblantes et pressa plus fort ses doigts contre le bois du tabouret. Il lui semblait que le Choixpeau plantait ses racines intrusives dans son crâne douloureux et farfouillait à l'intérieur de ses pensées :

« Il faudra un grand courage et une force d'esprit que Gryffondor te permettrait d'affirmer…, continua l'intrus à l'intérieur de ses oreilles sans sembler porter le moindre intérêt à sa question.

— Je ne suis pas courageuse, protesta Abigail en pensées paniquées.

— Oser l'avouer est déjà une preuve, répliqua doucement le Choixpeau. Je sens en toi un grand courage, répéta-t-il obstinément, une immense détermination et une soif intarissable d'apprendre et de comprendre… Tes pensées sont troublées et ton cœur solitaire, Serdaigle serait aussi à même que Gryffondor de t'aider à accomplir ce que tu cherches à entreprendre.

— Mais vous avez dit que c'était incontrôlable. »

Le Choixpeau ne répondit pas, sans que le bourdonnement de ses oreilles cessât. Crispée sur le tabouret, elle attendit pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, secouant légèrement la tête dans l'espoir de se débarrasser du chapeau, quand soudainement, le silence l'envahit — le Choixpeau s'était brusquement retiré de son esprit — et une voix rugit tout à coup à travers la Grande Salle, la faisant sursauter :

« SERDAIGLE ! »

Abigail ouvrit brutalement les yeux et les posa sur les élèves levés, applaudissant et criant à tout rompre. Elle eut besoin de quelques secondes supplémentaires pour comprendre ce qui venait de se produire et le professeur McGonagall dut la réprimander légèrement pour qu'elle se lève et s'approche de la table des Serdaigle.

Elle s'assit à la première place qu'elle aperçut, et, le nez plongé dans son assiette, les sens brouillés par la tension relâchée, elle n'entendit pas Turner, Aaron se faire placer à Serpentard. Elle ne se rendit pas non plus compte que le professeur McGonagall avait déplacé le tabouret et le Choixpeau dans un coin de la salle. Petit à petit, les conversations reprirent bruyamment — elle n'entendit pas non plus les félicitations des élèves plus âgés à l'adresse de ses cinq camarades et elle. Puis le silence retomba elle leva légèrement les yeux sur le professeur Dumbledore, qui, faisant face aux quatre tables de toute sa hauteur, écarta les bras en souriant doucement :

« Je n'aurai qu'un mot à dire : bon appétit ! »

Aussitôt, les centaines de plats dorés disposés sur les tables se garnirent de la plus belle nourriture qu'Abigail eut jamais vue des pommes de terre et des légumes rôtis, des frites croustillantes, des viandes et pâtés de toutes sortes surgirent de nulle part — plusieurs exclamations ravies retentirent à travers la salle et bientôt, on n'entendit plus que le brouhaha des couverts et des discussions animées.

Abigail regarda les plats avec envie, mais resta droite et immobile — elle n'osait pas. Comment aurait-elle, si même chez elle, se servir se transformait en supplice à chaque repas? Maintenant que l'épreuve de la Répartition était achevé, on lui en imposait une autre — elle voulait juste être seule et tranquille !

« Tu veux ? demanda une petite voix aiguë à côté d'elle. »

Elle ne tourna pas la tête, ne comprenant pas qu'on s'adressait à elle — ce ne fut que lorsque son voisin de droite lui tapota l'épaule qu'elle sursauta dans un mouvement de recul brusque et horrifié. Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils et désigna le plat qu'il tenait entre les mains :

« Tu veux ? »

Abigail cligna des yeux, incapable de bouger — elle finit par hocher légèrement la tête : le garçon haussa les sourcils et déposa le plat de purée de pommes de terres à côté d'elle, puis se détourna. Hésitante, la fillette regarda le bol avec envie, puis, vérifiant qu'on ne la regardait pas, elle se décida à remplir son assiette — elle enroula précautionneusement sa main gantée dans sa manche et hâta de se servir, remplissant son plat doré au maximum pour éviter d'avoir à reprendre de quoi que ce fût. Une fois le bol éloigné d'elle, elle se saisit discrètement de sa fourchette avec appétit — à l'instant où son gant toucha le manche du couvert, des petits cristaux blancs s'y accrochèrent et s'y étalèrent jusqu'aux dents. Prise de court, la fillette ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés et cacha ses mains sous la table après avoir vérifié que tout le monde était occupé, elle remonta légèrement sa manche — la laine mauve était toujours intacte, mais elle se rendit compte que les deux petits rennes avaient disparu, laissant sa peau froide et blanchâtre exposée. La panique l'électrisa l'espace d'un instant, épaississant la glace sur sa fourchette : elle avait de nouveau peur, se sentait en danger — et si elle se trahissait le premier soir ? Impuissante, elle resta immobile un instant, la respiration difficile. Elle aurait voulu que Will fût présent à ses côtés pour lui conseiller quoi faire et la rassurer. Et si elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle n'était pas courageuse au Choixpeau, peut-être qu'il l'aurait envoyée à Gryffondor, et elle n'aurait pas été seule dans sa détresse — mais Will discutait avec le garçon de première année à côté de lui et mangeait avec appétit.

Incapable de se raisonner, Abigail se terra dans ses angoisses et ne réussit que peu de temps avant que les plats ne fussent débarrasser à tremper sa fourchette gelée dans la purée — pour son plus grand soulagement, aucun élève ne semblait faire attention à elle. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur sa purée — celle-ci ne fumait plus, mais elle n'avait jamais goûté un plat chaud, les aliments refroidissant au contact de sa bouche —, et réussit, malgré sa gorge nouée, à apprécier la qualité de son repas, culpabilisant presque de trouver le plat encore meilleur que ceux préparés par son père.

Elle n'avait pas mangé la moitié de son assiette que les plats disparurent et laissèrent place à des desserts tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres — des fruits savoureux, des gâteaux au chocolat, des choux à la crème… de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes, si bien qu'Abigail, plongée dans la contemplation admirative de la pièce montée devant elle, oublia un instant son assiette de purée froide. Autour d'elle, les conversations allaient bon train sans qu'elle les entendît réellement — à vrai dire, elle s'en moquait complètement, et tant mieux si on la laissait seule.

Une fois les élèves et professeur repus, et que plus une seule assiette fût remplie, les différents plats dorés disparurent en une fraction de seconde, laissant les nouveaux élèves pantois. Les discussions tarissaient — la Grande Salle, tout ensommeillée, se tourna sagement vers le professeur Dumbledore qui venait de se lever tranquillement :

« Pour bien démarrer ce trimestre, j'aurais quelques mots à vous dire. J'aimerais rappeler que l'accès à la forêt interdite est prohibée, que vous soyez seuls ou à plusieurs. La liste des objets interdits a été accrochée au bureau de M. Rusard, au premier étage, et il m'a demandé de vous rappeler également qu'il est formellement interdit de pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs, et ce, quelle que soit la raison. Les capitaines de Quidditch sont invités à former leurs équipes durant la deuxième semaine du trimestre, quant à celles et ceux qui sont intéressés pour jouer dans l'équipe de leur maison, veuillez vous adresser à Mme Bibine, ici présente. »

Une dame aux cheveux courts et bouclés leva une main à la table des professeurs — elle fut allégrement applaudie et acclamée par quelques élèves puis le silence retomba quand Dumbledore leva une main pour réclamer la parole.

« C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous présente également le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur O'Cuinn, qui m'a fait l'honneur d'accepter ma demande cet été. »

Un homme d'un certain âge, au visage rond et affable, se leva en souriant, l'œil humide. Une salve d'applaudissements polis le suivit, et très vite, toujours affublé de son sourire débonnaire, le professeur se rassit.

« Et enfin, pour celles et ceux qui seront concernés cette année, et celles à suivre, la nouvelle professeure de runes, professeur Babbling. »

Les applaudissements reprirent de plus belle, puis le professeur Dumbledore enveloppa les élèves d'un regard bienveillant en déclarant :

« Maintenant, restaurés et désaltérés que nous sommes, chantons la chanson de l'école ! Chacun est libre d'utiliser le ton et le rythme de son choix ! »

Les première année ouvrirent de grands yeux perplexes Abigail hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés, et regarda Dumbledore agiter joyeusement sa baguette — un long morceau de parchemin pratiquement transparent en jaillit, se déroula au-dessus de sa tête. Il agita une nouvelle fois le poignet et des paroles argentées s'inscrivirent sur le parchemin — au signal du directeur, les élèves se mirent à chanter dans une joyeuse cacophonie :

 _Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du lard du Poudlard,_

 _Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

 _Que l'on soit jeune, ou vieux ou chauve,_

 _Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

 _On veut avoir la tête bien pleine,_

 _Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine,_

 _Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

 _Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

 _Oblige-nous à tout étudier,_

 _Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_

 _Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse,_

 _Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Ravi de sa petite chorale improvisée, Dumbledore applaudit à tout rompre — toute la Grande Salle l'imita en riant joyeusement, sauf quelques professeurs qui restèrent interdits sur leur siège.

« Merci pour ce petit instant musical ! À présent, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous tous de rejoindre nos dortoirs. J'invite les préfets à guider les première année jusqu'à leur salle commune, et les autres à rejoindre leur lit le plus vite possible. N'oubliez pas que les emplois du temps seront distribués demain matin au petit-déjeuner. Au lit ! »

Ses dernières paroles furent largement applaudies et dans un brouhaha de bancs déplacés, les élèves se hâtèrent de prendre le chemin de leur salle commune. Abigail se leva timidement, à l'instar de ses camarades qui ne savaient visiblement pas qui suivre : les six première année de Serdaigle attendirent quelques secondes, se lançant des regards perdus. Ils avaient déjà dû faire les présentations durant le repas et restèrent muets et immobiles. Enfin, un garçon boutonneux et une fille à lunettes s'arrêtèrent devant eux et sourirent doucement.

« Salut, lança la fille. Je m'appelle Hayley.

— Et moi Marvick, nous sommes les préfets de cinquième année et euh… C'est nous qui sommes en charge de vous expliquer un peu Serdaigle et le fonctionnement, enfin… Tout ça quoi… »

Ils échangèrent un regard gêné, puis Hayley hocha la tête.

« Allons-y, on commencera à vous expliquer en chemin. Donc, ici, c'est la Grande Salle, c'est là que nous prenons tous nos repas. Ils sont servis entre 7h15 et 8h45, 11h30 et 13h00, 17h45 et 19h00. C'est aussi ici que Dumbledore passe les annonces importantes, mais jusqu'ici, on n'en a eu que très peu. »

Abigail remarqua, alors qu'ils sortaient par les grandes portes, des formes blanchâtres voleter autour d'eux — un fantôme portant une fraise démodée discutait allègrement à deux septième année de Gryffondor, et un moine un peu gras, de l'autre côté, descendait les escaliers avec le petit groupe des Poufsouffle. Trop concentrée pendant le repas, elle ne les avait pas aperçus — au-dessus d'elle vint flotter une dame bien habillée qui adressa un clin d'œil à Marvick, lequel rougit furieusement et détourna le regard. Will et Charlie dépassèrent le petit groupe à ce moment-là — Will chercha le regard de sa sœur, en vain — la fillette gardait ses yeux intimidés sur le fantôme au-dessus de sa tête. La mine boudeuse, il suivit Charlie en traînant des pieds, tournant une dernière fois la tête avant que de perdre les Serdaigle des yeux.

« Alors, surtout, il faut éviter de se perdre dans ce château, déclara Marvick avec une moue moqueuse, ça vous arrivera forcément, mais rappelez-vous bien qu'en sortant de la Grande Salle, on prend l'escalier ouest. Vous n'aurez qu'à suivre les Gryffondors, mais n'oubliez pas de bifurquer, ou vous retrouverez dans la tanière du lion…

— Et on ne dérange pas le vieux lion dans sa tanière, termina Hayley avec un étrange sourire. Allez, avançons. »

Ils bifurquèrent dans un couloir étriqué débouchant sur une immense salle tout en hauteur uniquement meublée de magnifiques escaliers en marbre et de tableaux mouvant accrochés aux quatre murs, si bien qu'il était impossible d'apercevoir une seule pierre. Ils aperçurent le groupe des Gryffondor, déjà à un étage supérieur — mais Abigail n'arriva pas à distinguer son frère —, s'arrêtèrent un instant pour admirer les tableaux et discuter avec leurs habitants, puis Hayley décida qu'il était largement temps d'emprunter les mirifiques escaliers aux rambardes finement travaillées :

« N'oubliez pas non plus que les escaliers n'en font qu'à leur tête, il est possible et même plus que probable que vous vous retrouviez un jour emporté dans la direction opposée de celle que vous vouliez prendre. Pas de panique, ça arrive à tout le monde, accrochez-vous à la rambarde et attendez. »

Les première année déglutirent les deux préfets se lancèrent un regard amusé, tout en continuant leur visite plus ou moins absconse de l'école — « évitez de vous aventurer dans ce couloir-ci, la dernière fois on a retrouvé un couple de crabes de feu élevant une salamandre, nous ne comprenons toujours pas, oh, et ici une colonie de Chocogrenouilles, un peu dures à mâcher cela dit, fit remarquer Marvick en passant devant le troisième étage ».

Ils arrivèrent finalement, au grand étonnement des première année, en bas d'un escalier en colimaçon interminable — Hayley se tourna joyeusement vers le petit groupe et sourit largement :

« La Salle Commune se trouve tout là-haut ! »

Elle éclata de rire quand les six visages devant elle se déconfirent et pâlirent et bientôt, ils gravirent tous courageusement les marches. Enfin, à bout de souffle, ils se stoppèrent devant une lourde porte — une tête d'aigle en bronze au regard acéré y était accrochée, sous laquelle avait été placé un heurtoir tout aussi impressionnant. Marvick et Hayley s'arrêtèrent et attendirent que les première année retrouvent leur souffle :

« Nous nous trouvons juste devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Serdaigle, commença Hayley avec un sourire bienveillant. Nous n'avons cependant pas de mot de passe, comme certains de nos camarades. »

Elle se tut, un sourire sur les lèvres et s'empara du heurtoir pour frapper à la porte aussitôt, la tête d'aigle s'agita, posa sur elle ses yeux de bronze et ouvrit le bec d'où une voix douce et chantante sortit :

« Sans voix, il crie. Sans ailes, il voltige. Sans dents, il mord. Sans bouche, il murmure. **(2)** »

Le heurtoir s'immobilisa après avoir chantonné son dernier mot, laissant le petit groupe dans un silence plus que pesant.

« Ah… Compliquée celle-ci, commenta Hayley en faisant la moue, l'air ennuyé.

— Meuuuh, non, sourit Marvick en haussant un sourcil. Les vacances t'auraient rouillée ? »

Il se tourna vers le petit groupe de première année — ceux-ci se regardaient, horrifiés, incapables de formuler une réponse. Hayley rit doucement.

« Vous n'étiez pas au courant des énigmes du heurtoir de Serdaigle ?

— Si, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi compliqué, couina une petite fille. »

Deux autres élèves approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Abigail regardait fixement le heurtoir, engourdie de sentiments étranges — ce heurtoir la fascinait autant qu'il l'effrayait. Elle avait naturellement pensé, en écoutant les récits de Will, que toutes les salles communes n'étaient pourvues que d'un seul mécanisme de défense —le mot de passe. Elle redoutait autant qu'elle ressentait une impatience étonnante de répondre aux questions de l'aigle.

« Bon, continua Marvick, la coupant dans ses réflexions, on vous conseille de bien vérifier que vous avez bien tout dans votre sac avant de quitter la salle commune, et ne vous étonnez pas si vous trouvez un attroupement devant la porte le soir, en revenant. Mais vous allez vous habituer rapidement à ce petit exercice. Quelqu'un aurait une réponse ? Non ? Je dirais le vent. »

Le regard de bronze de l'aigle s'illumina de nouveau et se fixa un instant sur Marvick dans un silence de plomb avant qu'ils n'entendent un léger déclic — la porte s'ouvrit.

La salle commune de Serdaigle, tout en rondeur, était décorée aux couleurs de la fondatrice — des fauteuils d'un bleu profond étaient disposés de part et d'autre de la pièce, sur un sol d'une couleur similaire. Sur le côté avait été construite une bibliothèque fournie d'ouvrages volumineux, à côté de laquelle avait été placée une statue imposante en marbre de Rowena Serdaigle, la fondatrice. Dans les murs couleur crème se découpaient des fenêtres gothiques couleur bronze desquelles on distinguait le parc dans la pénombre, et des tableaux représentant des sorciers et sorcières célèbres avaient été suspendus à côté d'elles. Des drapés de soie bleue flottaient doucement, accrochés au dôme du plafond qui arborait également une couleur bleu nuit — Abigail remarqua avec admiration que des centaines d'étoiles et de systèmes solaires y étaient peints, et luisaient avec force.

Elle ressentit un léger pincement au cœur en se rappelant la petite chambre bleue qu'elle avait laissée chez son père, mais cette couleur-là lui plaisait, et les fauteuils — en tout cas de loin — lui semblèrent doux et accueillants. L'air lui était frais mais une bonne odeur ambrée lui chatouilla les narines. Elle laissa son regard fureter çà et là pendant que Marvick et Hayley donnaient les dernières recommandations :

« Les cours commencent minimum à neuf heures et se terminent à dix-huit heures au plus tard. Les dortoirs se trouvent là-bas, pour les filles, il faut emprunter la porte de droite, pour les garçons la porte de gauche. Le dortoir des première année, c'est la toute première porte dans le couloir, vous ne pourrez pas la louper. Quant à la salle de bains, il y en a deux par dortoir, et vous les trouverez au fond du vôtre, par une porte ronde.

— Vos valises ont déjà été transportées au pied de votre lit, vous n'aurez qu'à changer si vous n'en êtes pas satisfaits, termina Hayley en baillant. Des questions ? »

Les jeunes sorciers secouèrent négativement la tête, Hayley et Marvick leur souhaitèrent aussitôt la bonne nuit, ajoutant qu'il était possible que certaines manies des Serdaigles ne fussent pas tout à fait comprises par les plus jeunes dès le début de leur scolarité : « l'Ovomancie est un art incompris », conclut Hayley en s'éloignant vers les filles de cinquième année assises sur des fauteuils près de la cheminée.

Les première année ne surent que faire et restèrent un instant groupés, au centre de la pièce, zieutant avec terreur les élèves s'adonner à leurs parties de jeux ou aux premières lectures de l'année. Finalement, les garçons allèrent s'installer dans un coin pour papoter entre eux et les filles s'installèrent sur un sofa libre. Abigail, restée seule, préféra se diriger vers la bibliothèque, l'esprit déjà préoccupé par les recherches de sorts pour protéger ses mains.

Certains intitulés la laissèrent perplexe — _Comment l'Ovomancie a sauvé ma vie_ , _Les dragons, ces pauvres hères incomprises_ , _Au secours, mes poils de nez sont violets_ —, mais elle farfouilla un instant dans les nombreux titres disponibles, déterminée à trouver un livre de chevet dès ce soir-là. Alors qu'elle abandonnait l'idée de trouver quoi que ce fût en apercevant _Sortilèges amusants et récréatifs_ pour la troisième fois sur la même étagère, une voix froide et craintive murmura à son oreille :

« Abigail Swann ? »

Elle se figea et tourna son visage très lentement vers la voix — un fantôme au visage fermé la regardait, interdite. La jeune femme translucide lui parût très jeune, ses cheveux ébène dénotaient furieusement avec son visage d'ivoire. La fillette tressaillit, mais garda son visage indifférent et hocha la tête.

« Suivez-moi, le professeur Flitwick vous attend. »

Le fantôme fit demi-tour et flotta discrètement entre les élèves qui la saluèrent joyeusement. Certains tournèrent le regard vers Abigail, qui, troublée, hésitait à la suivre. Elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi le professeur Flitwick n'était pas venu de lui-même ? Pour l'effet de discrétion, c'était raté les élèves la regardèrent avec étonnement quand elle se décida à suivre la jeune femme fantôme — elle se doutait que le professeur Flitwick l'avait fait demander pour lui expliquer les événements à suivre quant à ses cours particuliers, et pour tout dire, elle n'attendait que ça.

Elle grimaça quand le fantôme traversa la porte — si elle n'arrivait pas à donner la bonne réponse au heurtoir, elle pouvait dire adieu à une nuit de sommeil dans son lit. L'anxiété lui serra le ventre et réveilla lentement la douleur endormie par la visite du château un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et c'est la gorge nouée qu'elle fit la route de la salle commune au bureau du professeur Flitwick, situé en bas de la tour, au fond d'un couloir sombre éclairé de torches. Le fantôme ne parla pas, ne lui lança aucun coup d'œil, et elle resta délibérément muette, n'ayant rien à apporter à cette jeune femme froide.

« Ici, lui dit-elle d'une voix glaciale quand elles arrivèrent devant une très petite porte ronde. »

Et sans attendre un merci, elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, flottant dans le silence. Abigail attendit quelques instants, le cœur battant, et leva une main tremblante pour frapper à la porte — des petites arabesques glacées se dessinèrent doucement quand elle toucha le bois, ce qui accentua la douleur dans sa poitrine et l'anxiété qui lui nouait la gorge.

« Entrez ! couina joyeusement le professeur Flitwick de l'autre côté. »

La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'elle eût besoin de la pousser le bureau du professeur était si exigu qu'elle resta un instant sur le seuil de la porte, abasourdie. Le plafond, très bas, était décoré aux couleurs de Serdaigle, et des étoiles y luisaient aussi bien que dans la salle commune. Le professeur Flitwick avait installé des bougies en bronze un peu partout dans son bureau et le chemin de table bleu nuit qu'il utilisait comme décoration de son bureau luisait de petites étoiles. Abigail hésita avant de rentrer, jetant des coups d'œil méfiants au mobilier à taille réduite, mais le professeur Flitwick lui fit à nouveau un signe et elle s'avança. D'une taille considérée petite pour son âge, elle n'eut pas besoin de se pencher pour entrer et put rester debout sans que son crâne ne touchât le plafond — même la chaise, pourtant petite, lui était d'une taille correcte quand elle s'assit après y avoir été invitée.

« Désolé de ne pas vous avoir demandé moi-même, j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire ! Au moins, vous aurez rencontré la Dame Grise, le fantôme attitré des Serdaigle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'est pas aussi froide qu'elle en a l'air ! Alors, comment vous sentez-vous, Miss Swann ? termina le professeur de sa voix fluette. »

Gênée, la fillette se mit à jouer avec ses mains, haussant rapidement les épaules. Le regard insistant du professeur la fit baisser les yeux, embarrassée.

« Ça va, répondit-elle d'une voix très basse.

— N'oubliez pas que si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez venir me trouver à mon bureau, et mes collègues seront ravis de vous aider à vous sentir à l'aise dans ce château — vous pourrez d'ailleurs passer le mot à vos camarades de première année, ajouta-t-il en faisant apparaître un plat en bronze dans lequel il fit également apparaître des biscuits à la confiture. Un biscuit ? »

Abigail secoua négativement la tête — le professeur se servit un gâteau et se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

« Vous l'aurez peut-être compris, mais je vous ai fait venir dès ce soir pour jeter un coup d'œil à vos gants. Je dois avouer que j'ai été très surpris que le plafond magique vous obéisse, c'est bien la première fois que je suis témoin d'un phénomène comme celui-ci — quant à savoir si cela a déjà été observé dans le passé, je n'en sais rien ! En tout cas, je dois vous dire que j'en ai été fort admiratif ! »

Abigail déglutit péniblement, se trémoussant sur sa chaise, ne sachant plus où se mettre — elle aurait voulu lui dire que ça n'avait pas été sa faute **[3]** mais les mots restèrent coincés. Flitwick posa ses yeux sur les mains de la fillette, posées tranquillement sur ses genoux — elle se hâta de retirer ses gants et de les poser doucement sur la table, retenant son souffle dans la peur de voir apparaître les mêmes arabesques gelées que plus tôt sur la porte. La douleur se déplaçait lentement dans sa poitrine, la faisant légèrement grimacer.

« Huum, commença le professeur alors qu'Abigail reposait ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux, les cachant dans ses manches. »

Il se saisit du premier et pointa sa baguette sans dire un mot une petite secousse plus tard et des fils blancs apparurent et se tressèrent d'eux-mêmes, réparant les rennes qui s'ébrouèrent joyeusement et gambadèrent de nouveau. Le soulagement dénoua la gorge de la fillette immobile et, crispée, elle attendit que le deuxième gant fût réparé pour respirer plus calmement, calmant la douleur de son corps.

« Voilà ! »

Elle tendit la main pour se saisir de la laine mauve et blanche, mais des cristaux gelés s'étalèrent sur la table aussitôt qu'elle la frôla. Saisie d'horreur, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était témoin de sa magie, elle se hâta de reprendre ses gants et de les placer sur ses mains — le professeur Flitwick agita doucement sa baguette et la glace disparut. Le regard troublé de la fillette trahit son désir d'apprendre ce même sort sur-le-champ, mais le professeur hocha la tête en souriant gentiment.

« Ce sortilège demande beaucoup de maîtrise et de concentration, Miss Swann, en général il n'est enseigné qu'à partir de la quatrième année, dit-il d'une voix désolée. Cependant, je vous verrai un soir par semaine, le mardi de préférence, nous travaillerons sur la maîtrise de votre corps et j'essayerai de vous apprendre à sentir votre magie, expliqua-t-il de sa voix fluette. Ces séances dureront une heure, peut-être pousserons-nous à une heure et demie si cela s'avère nécessaire. En parallèle, je crois que le professeur O'Cuinn a prévu des séances pour vous, mais je préfère le laisser vous expliquer de lui-même ce qu'il compte travailler avec vous. Quant au professeur McGonagall, il est nécessaire que vous commenciez à mieux sentir votre magie avant de débuter les séances avec elle, je lui laisserai également le soin de vous expliquer quand viendra le moment venu ce sur quoi elle a décidé de se pencher. »

Il regarda Abigail dans les yeux elle baissa le regard, embarrassée, et hocha légèrement de la tête pour signifier qu'elle approuvait. L'impatience lui faisait tourner le crâne alors que ses pensées s'entrechoquaient à l'intérieur de son cerveau.

« Bien. Avez-vous des questions ? »

Elle pensa un instant à lui répéter les mots du Choixpeau « l'incontrôlable », hésita — ce n'était qu'un vieux chapeau, elle n'avait pas envie d'accepter qu'il eût pu avoir raison —, puis fit signe que non. Le professeur Flitwick le regarda un instant jouer avec ses doigts gantés, le visage froid et inexpressif, les yeux plongé dans le trouble, puis il se leva et annonça joyeusement :

« Je vais vous raccompagner à la salle commune, Miss Swann, si vous n'avez aucune question ni remarque. »

Elle hocha la tête et se leva à sa suite, soulagée de pouvoir retourner à la salle commune et se coucher enfin.

Le trajet lui parut long, quand bien même il fut moins lugubre qu'en compagnie du fantôme, puisque le professeur Flitwick essaya de parler de choses et d'autres — « j'ai rarement vu un élève aussi turbulent que votre frère, si seulement les sorciers pouvaient tous s'émerveiller de la magie autant que les nés-moldus, nous aurions de bien meilleurs résultats dans cette école » — mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le heurtoir, elle n'entendit même pas la question de l'aigle, trop plongée dans ses pensées. Elle entendit seulement le professeur Flitwick répondre « le silence, pff, trop facile, il faudrait penser à réenchanter le mécanisme » et la porte s'ouvrir lentement, comme vexée par ses propos.

« Alors, à mardi Miss Swann, déclara-t-il joyeusement en commençant à s'éloigner. Je vous enverrai un hibou mardi matin pour vous prévenir de l'heure. Dormez-bien ! »

Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte commence à se refermer et s'engouffra dans la salle commune toujours aussi remplie à l'heure qu'il était, regrettant seulement de n'avoir pas réussi à avouer au professeur Flitwick le trouble dans lequel elle était plongée. Mais trop tard, le petit professeur était hors de vue et la porte s'était refermée. Sans se laisser abattre par cet échec, ni par les pensées désordonnées de son esprit — elle aurait toujours le temps de parler de sa répartition après avoir commencé ses cours —, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte menant aux dortoirs sans se préoccuper des deux autres fillettes de première année assises près de la bibliothèque et trouva sans aucun mal celui qui lui était dédié.

Bleu et bronze du sol au plafond en passant par des baldaquins de velours bleu nuit parsemés de petites étoiles de bronze, le dortoir était confortable et accueillant, et le plafond, à l'instar d'à peu près tout dans cette maison, lui faisait penser à un ciel étoilé. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils — certes, elle appréciait de regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre les nuits dégagées, mais elle se sentait légèrement assaillie par toutes les étoiles postées ici et là. Elle détourna donc le regard et se dirigea vers son lit, disposé de l'autre côté du poêle au centre de la pièce, décida qu'elle se laverait le lendemain matin, glissa sa baguette sous l'oreiller pour la protéger, sortit de sa malle son pyjama et la robe de chambre bleue — décidément, pensa-t-elle, agacée —, la douce, celle dans laquelle elle aimait s'emmitoufler, les enfila, sortit son ourse blanche de ses affaires, la cacha aussitôt sous son oreiller, se glissa sous les draps et ferma les baldaquins. Une fois protégée, elle sortit Ninours de sa cachette et la serra contre elle, respirant l'odeur de sa maison pour détendre ses muscles crispés. Le lendemain, elle enverrait une lettre à son père, essayerait de voir Will et aurait peut-être rendez-vous avec le professeur O'Cuinn pour parler de ses cours particuliers. Le cœur toujours quelque peu serré, elle s'emmitoufla davantage dans la douceur de ses draps, de sa robe de chambre et de sa peluche et ferma les yeux — bercée par le bruit du vent, elle plongea dans un sommeil troublé rempli de fantômes, de têtes d'aigles en bronze et de chapeaux pointus.

* * *

 **Avant de continuer quoi que ce soit, quelques petites notes s'imposent !**

 **[1] : Napoléon Bonaparte appartient à la seule et unique DocteurCitrouille, qu'elle m'a prêté avec bonhommie, et qui est un personnage que j'adore de sa fiction Pensées Pittoresques d'une Poufsouffle, et bien sûr Secrets Saugrenus d'une Sorcière, son tome 2 !**

 **(2) : j'avoue, j'ai piqué cette énigme à Tolkien dans son superbe Bilbo Le Hobbit parce que je l'adore et j'adore les énigmes de Bilbo le hobbit, d'ailleurs si vous avez bien remarqué, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de donner une porte ronde au bureau du professeur Flitwick.  
**

 **(3) : REGARDEZ LES LIAISONS DANGEREUSES (ou lisez-les) parce que la lettre « ce n'est pas ma faute » (ou « it's beyond my control » en anglais) c'est trop fouuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Voilà. C'EST TOUT.  
**

 **Un autre clin d'oeil à la fiction de Citrouille est cachée dans ce chapitre ahah, je vous laisse trimer et le retrouver héhé. Un indice : c'est un personnage féminin qui prononce une phrase utilisée dans le tome 1 ;))**

 **ET AUSSI. La superbe chanson du Choixpeau n'est pas de moi, car je suis plus nulle qu'une bombabouse en création poétique. Je dois ce magnifique poème à la sublime, la géniale, LA SEULE DocteurCitrouille blbl merci merci merci ;v; Merci merci merci.**

 **Merci également aux lecteurs et lectrices, fantômes ou non, je vous adore et sans vous, vous le savez bien, je ne suis rien, donc merci merci et encore merci :coeur: Je suis sûre que j'ai oublié un petit clin d'oeil ou même juste un petit mot, sachez que vos reviews me font énormément plaisir et que j'espère que vous allez tous/toutes bien !**

 **Pluie de bisous au caramel (au beurre salé parce que VOILA) sur vos têtes :coeurcoeur:**


	6. I 5 — À tâtons

**Mais, mais, mais ?! Qu'entends-je ? Le chapitre 5 ? Tout chaud tout sorti de la correction de la meilleure bêta readeuse de l'univers j'ai-nommée-Docteur-Citrouille ? Mais oui ! Hourra !**

 **Merci à tout le monde qui prend le temps de lire cette histoire, vous êtes supers :').**

 **Guest : merci beaucoup pour ta review! :D **

**Première pluie de bisous sur vos têtes !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 — À tâtons

* * *

Ce fut une douce mélodie qui éveilla les trois filles de première année, le matin du 2 septembre. Le rêve d'Abigail, peuplé d'armures mouvantes, fut lentement interrompu — elle battit légèrement des paupières avant de les ouvrir complètement, prenant quelques secondes pour se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Elle crut l'espace d'un instant qu'elle était tranquillement chez elle, mais la réalité la rattrapa et lui serra le cœur. Lentement, elle écarta un pan de baldaquin et remarqua que ce n'étaient que les étoiles au plafond qui diffusaient l'apaisante musique, s'illuminant à chaque note. Elle haussa un sourcil et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller — décidément, ces fichues étoiles commençaient déjà à lui taper sur le système.

Elle voulut vérifier l'heure sur sa petite montre moldue, farfouilla discrètement dans son petit sac, mais se rendit compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée environ à l'heure où elle avait posé le pied à Pré-Au-Lard — elle avait oublié que Will l'avait prévenue : les objets moldus ne fonctionnaient pas à Poudlard. De mauvaise humeur, elle resta dans son lit, écartant le rideau de cheveux noirs de son visage, et fut un instant tentée de se rendormir, mais le bruit du vent sifflant anormalement fort l'en empêcha. Contrariée, elle repoussa ses draps, vérifia ses gants, enfila la paire de chaussettes épaisses qu'elle avait laissée près de son lit, et se leva sans faire de bruit. Une fois ses affaires propres rassemblées en boule dans ses bras pour sa toilette, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains à très petits pas. Une de ses camarades ouvrit ses baldaquins et la héla, mais elle s'enfuit à travers la première porte libre et s'enferma en soupirant de soulagement, une fois seule dans la grande salle de bains.

Une fois sa toilette effectuée, Abigail se hâta de sortir de la pièce en prenant soin de vérifier qu'aucune trace gelée ne la trahirait. Elle baissa les yeux quand elle aperçut une de ses camarades, une petite brune aux yeux noisette, assise sur son lit, ses affaires en boule à côté d'elle, attendant qu'une place se libère — elle proposa à Abigail de petit-déjeuner avec leur autre camarade afin de faire plus ample connaissance mais, prise de panique, la fillette préféra ne rien répondre, attraper son sac et s'enfuir du dortoir pour se rendre à petits pas hésitants vers la Grande Salle, entourée d'élèves plus âgés aux visages encore endormis.

Le trajet entre la salle commune et la Grande Salle lui parut interminable. Descendre les marches de la Tour de Serdaigle lui donna le tournis, tout comme elle trouva épuisant de mettre toute son énergie à éviter les sacs et les coudes meurtriers de ses aînés qui, encore ensommeillés, ne paraissaient pas faire attention à ce qui pouvait se trouver en dehors de leur acuité visuelle. La tête légèrement baissée, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, elle avançait aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient, évitant les fantômes qui flottaient dans les airs en papotant gaiement entre eux ou avec certains élèves — ou du moins essayaient-ils d'en tirer quelque chose avant d'abandonner rapidement. Enfin, elle atteignit le hall dans lequel se découpait la gigantesque porte de la Grande Salle et ralentit considérablement, remontant son petit sac en bandoulière sur son épaule — et maintenant ? Prenant soin de se faire le plus petite possible, elle décida de s'asseoir tout au bout de la table des Serdaigle, là où elle avait dîné la veille.

Des céréales, des toasts à la confiture ou au chocolat étaient posés sur la table. Veillant à être la plus discrète possible, Abigail s'empara d'un muffin au chocolat et le grignota avec appétit. Autour d'elle, la salle était plongée dans une sorte de torpeur de laquelle les élèves ne réussissaient pas à sortir — quelques élèves tentaient de pousser la conversation mais se heurtaient à un mutisme froid et ensommeillé. Beaucoup semblaient partager le deuil des vacances terminées, s'emmurant dans le silence.

Le professeur Flitwick passa bientôt à la table et distribua les emplois du temps en saluant chacun de ses élèves de sa petite voix joyeuse — Abigail ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de jeter un coup d'œil au parchemin qui lui était dédié. Elle remarqua avec une grimace qu'elle débutait la semaine par un double cours de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall, dont elle n'avait pas spécialement eu une bonne première impression… Elle continua son petit-déjeuner d'un air morose, découragée par les longues semaines qui la séparaient du retour chez elle. Chez elle. Sa gorge se noua. Autour d'elle, la Grande Salle commençait doucement à s'éveiller, les conversations débutaient de parts et d'autres des quatre tables. Les yeux baissés sur le deuxième muffin qu'elle s'apprêtait à avaler, elle se fit davantage oublier, ses cheveux barrant son visage d'un rideau noir. Au moins, songeait-elle sans entendre les voix qui éclataient désormais autour d'elle, son vendredi n'était pas trop chargé, quand bien même la perspective de terminer la semaine par un double cours de vol ne l'enchantait que très peu.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand retentirent des hululements stridents au-dessus de sa tête, la faisant sursauter sur le banc et relever légèrement les yeux — des dizaines de hiboux et de chouettes voletaient dans l'immensité du plafond magique, et se posaient sur les tables, devant leurs propriétaires, tendant les pattes pour se délester de leurs lettres.

« Relax Abby, ce n'est que le courrier ! Il va falloir t'habituer, c'est tous les jours pareil, lui expliqua la voix amusée de Will à ses côtés, la faisant de nouveau sursauter. Je peux me joindre à toi ? »

Abigail leva légèrement les yeux, étonnée qu'il ne fût pas accompagné de son meilleur ami, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ravi, il s'assit à sa droite, observant les différents choix de petits-déjeuners s'offrant à lui avant de se décider pour le même muffin que sa petite sœur, lui adressant un sourire complice avant de croquer à pleines dents dans la pâtisserie. Ils restèrent muets un instant, avalant leurs repas avec appétit, puis Will jeta un coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps de sa sœur avant de lui adresser un sourire chocolaté.

« C'est comment Serdaigle ?

— Étoilé, répondit Abigail d'une petite voix après quelques secondes de réflexion.

— Tu aimes bien ? reprit Will du tac au tac.

— Ça va.

— Le dortoir est confortable ?

— Oui.

— Ta valise était bien arrivée ?

— Oui.

— Tu as rencontré le fantôme des Serdaigle ?

— Oui.

— Les gens sont gentils ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, ignorant totalement la réponse à cette question-ci — en vérité, elle se moquait pas mal de savoir si les gens étaient gentils, n'ayant aucunement envie de les approcher. Will sembla sur le point d'insister quand il changea subitement d'avis et se détourna légèrement pour émietter son muffin, le regard morne posé sur une chouette hulotte reprenant son envol à la table voisine.

Abigail peinait à terminer son petit-déjeuner, la gorge de plus en plus nouée à l'approche des neuf heures. Les dernières chouettes et les derniers hiboux finirent de s'envoler vers le plafond magique, et quelques élèves commençaient déjà à quitter la Grande Salle, avec entrain pour certains, en traînant les pieds pour d'autres. Will restait silencieux, se servant allègrement de jus d'oranges, quand il se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Pas trop stressée ? »

Abigail ne répondit pas, le regard posé sur son emploi du temps. Elle aurait pu avouer à son frère que si, elle était angoissée, surtout par le professeur de métamorphose, mais ses lèvres restèrent closes, et pour seule réponse, elle haussa les épaules en murmurant « un peu ».

« C'est normal mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne pense pas que tu vas te perdre, ce n'est pas si compliqué de se repérer, finalement, la rassura aussitôt Will en souriant, puis parcourant son emploi du temps de nouveau. McGonagall peut faire peur, mais c'est une très bonne prof, par contre, la métamorphose, c'est bof, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. Le professeur Rogue…, continua-t-il avec une moue. Tu verras. La chance, tu as Défense dès cet après-midi ! Tu n'as pas à attendre jusqu'à mercredi pour savoir comment il est, le prof ! Trop injuste, pfffffr ! »

Abigail haussa les sourcils — il lui importait peu de rencontrer ce professeur en particulier, puisque tous les autres étaient nouveaux à ses yeux —, mais Will tenait visiblement le sujet à cœur, car il se mit à bouder furieusement en grignotant la fin de son petit-déjeuner.

« Hum, Will ? »

Une petite voix timide arrêta le concerné dans sa méticuleuse bouderie — Charlie Weasley se tenait devant eux, jetant des coups d'œil embarrassés à Abigail, dont le visage s'était brutalement baissé sur son assiette — elle attrapa vivement son petit sac, se leva avec hâte du banc et s'enfuit hors de la Grande Salle, entendant à peine Will lui souhaiter une bonne journée.

Abigail vérifia l'emplacement de la salle sur son emploi du temps — « premier étage » — et grimaça se repérer dans cet immense château n'allait pas être aussi simple que Will le prétendait. Finalement, après avoir quelque peu tourné en rond, elle entra dans la salle de classe, surprise d'y trouver autant d'élèves aux robes bleues et vertes installés — elle décida rapidement de s'asseoir au fond, à la dernière table libre, dans l'espoir d'y être plus tranquille. Ses camarades arrivèrent rapidement et s'installèrent dans la salle, de sorte que, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, ils avaient tous sorti parchemins, encriers et plumes, bien décidés à faire bonne impression pour ce premier cours de l'année.

La sonnerie retentissait encore quand le professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle de classe, fermant les portes derrière elle dans un bruit sourd. Elle s'avança entre les tables, faisant claquer ses bottines dans le silence pesant qui s'était installé aussitôt qu'elle était entrée. Une fois arrivée à son bureau, elle se retourna, droite et sèche, vers ses élèves réservés tout en croisant ses doigts fins.

« Bienvenus dans ce premier cours de métamorphose. Comme vous devez le savoir, la métamorphose est un art délicat et complexe, extrêmement difficile à maîtriser, probablement même l'un des plus compliqués. Quiconque aura assez d'audace pour chahuter dans mon cours sera immédiatement renvoyé, avec interdiction de revenir, bien entendu. J'ose cependant espérer que vous serez suffisamment attentifs pour saisir ne seraient-ce que quelques nuances de l'art magique qu'est la métamorphose. Pour ceux qui désireraient approfondir leurs connaissances, je recommande vivement les ouvrages de la bibliothèque, que vous trouverez au quatrième étage. »

Elle s'interrompit un instant, posant son regard sévère sur ses élèves pantois, puis commença à se déplacer entre les tables.

« Chacune des leçons se déroulera de la manière suivante : une demi-heure théorique, puis une heure et demie dédiées à la pratique. Des questions ? »

Un silence de plomb lui répondit. Satisfaite, elle hocha la tête, attrapa sa baguette et la pointa vers son bureau en murmurant une formule dénuée de sens pour la petite Abigail — le meuble se métamorphosa aussitôt en un superbe perroquet multicolore qui poussa un grand cri avant de retrouver son état d'origine. Abigail ouvrit de grands yeux abasourdis — autour d'elle, des chuchotements ébahis résonnaient dans la pièce. Son petit cœur palpita d'impatience, et, fascinée, elle écouta avec la plus grande attention le professeur McGonagall énumérer les trois principales lois de la métamorphose, faisant gratter sa plume avec bonheur sur son parchemin.

Finalement, après une demi-heure d'introduction plus ou moins intéressante — Abigail but chacune des paroles prononcées durant ce laps de temps, oubliant totalement ses camarades et sa peur initiale —, le professeur McGonagall demanda à ses élèves de sortir leurs baguettes, tandis qu'elle agitait légèrement la sienne. Aussitôt, une multitude de petites allumettes décolèrent de son bureau et atterrirent tranquillement devant chaque première année — ils se mirent à chuchoter avec euphorie en s'emparant de leurs baguettes.

« On ne transforme pas notre bureau, professeur ? hasarda un Serpentard d'un air attristé.

— Si vous aviez bien écouté tout à l'heure, vous sauriez que la métamorphose est un art complexe et difficile à maîtriser, d'où la nécessité de débuter par des petits objets. Le sort à utiliser est des plus simples, il vous suffit de pointer votre baguette vers votre allumette, de la relever et de l'abaisser légèrement deux fois, et d'articuler distinctement « _Ictus_ ! ».

— C'est tout ? demanda une Serpentard avec étonnement.

— Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? répliqua sèchement le professeur McGonagall. À un _Abracadabra_ ?

— Non, bafouilla la fillette en baissant les yeux.

— Bien. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel les élèves se regardèrent, indécis, attendant que le plus courageux d'entre eux fît le premier pas. Un petit garçon potelé se décida alors, et rugit « _Ictus_! », incitant ses camarades à tenter à leur tour.

Abigail regarda un instant sa baguette au manche gravé, le souffle court, puis son allumette. Son premier sort. Elle allait effectuer son premier sort. Son cœur cognait brutalement dans sa poitrine — non de peur, mais d'une excitation qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais ressentie. Elle hésita — comme l'intégralité de ses camarades, elle désirait plus que tout réussir dès la première tentative. Si elle ne réussissait pas à lancer ne serait-ce qu'un sort mineur ? Si sa magie annihilait celle de sa baguette ?

Elle garda sa baguette pointée vers son allumette, indécise, la gorge nouée. Puis, alors que le professeur McGonagall réprimandait un élève de Serdaigle pour avoir hurlé de frustration à travers toute la classe, elle abaissa deux fois sa baguette et marmotta « _Ictus_ » d'une voix pâteuse. Elle attendit quelques secondes, la baguette toujours levée, avant de froncer les sourcils de déception — son allumette était obstinément restée telle qu'elle était. Rongée par la frustration, elle répéta la formule entre ses lèvres, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, sans que rien ne se passât. Une fille cria bientôt :

« J'ai réussi ! »

Abigail sentit son ventre se nouer, sa douleur se réveilla sous la crispation de ses muscles — les protestations s'élevèrent dans la salle alors que le professeur McGonagall accordait cinq points à Serpentard. Avec courage, elle se remit au travail, plus déterminée que jamais. Elle voulait parvenir à lancer un sort, elle _devait_ se prouver qu'elle en était capable, que son autre magie ne l'empêcherait pas de se sentir un tant soit peu normale.

Le cours s'acheva bien plus rapidement que les élèves ne s'y étaient attendus. Alors que la sonnerie retentissait, Abigail rabaissait sa baguette, vaincue par l'allumette intacte devant elle, le visage froncé par la déception. Dans un geste de désespoir, elle pointa sa baguette sur l'allumette, profita de l'agitation pour articuler plus distinctement. Une légère lueur argentée s'échappa de l'extrémité de sa baguette, qu'elle lâcha sous la surprise — son allumette, loin de se transformer en aiguille, avait tranquillement pris une teinte argent. Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit fut tel qu'elle se sentit s'effondrer sur sa chaise, oubliant momentanément d'écouter les consignes du professeur McGonagall quant aux devoirs à préparer pour le cours suivant. Elle ramassa sa baguette, la couvrit du regard, comme si le morceau de bois entre ses doigts gantés partageait son enthousiasme — elles avaient réussi, ensemble.

Elle sortit de la salle, plongée dans ses pensées, sans même remarquer l'agitation qui régnait tout autour d'elle — elle avait déjà hâte d'être au mercredi matin, au prochain cours de métamorphose. En attendant, elle vérifia son emploi du temps et grimaça. Le cours de Potions ne l'emballait franchement pas, par sa répugnance à toute substance aqueuse. D'un pas traînant, elle suivit de loin ses camarades Serdaigle vers la salle de classe. Dès qu'elle entra dans les cachots, elle se crispa, oppressée par les murs trop rapprochés rendus verdâtres par les torches — au moins, l'air était, étonnamment, agréablement respirable.

Abigail sut avant même de s'asseoir qu'elle n'apprécierait pas ce cours. Premièrement, parce qu'elle se doutait bien qu'aucun des élèves présents n'aurait besoin d'utiliser sa baguette, ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout après ses premiers cours, et deuxièmement, parce que le professeur qui se tenait derrière le bureau, avec son air morne et ses cheveux raides trop longs pour son visage émacié ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. À vrai dire, il était exactement la représentation qu'elle s'était faite d'un personnage malveillant d'une des histoires que son père leur racontait, à Will, Katie et elle, quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

La salle n'était pas grande, et les tables avaient été pensées pour accueillir des duos seulement. Abigail remarqua avec agitation que les deux paillasses du fond étaient déjà occupées par des Gryffondors — elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se diriger d'un pas raide vers une table libre, au deuxième rang. Elle garda la tête baissée et les mains cachées, regrettant la solitude dont elle avait bénéficié durant le cours de métamorphose. Très vite, les élèves s'assirent aux dernières places vides — elle refusa de lever les yeux quand quelqu'un s'installa à ses côtés, quand bien même l'individu tenta une approche maladroite :

« Salut, je suis Círdan ! Et toi ? »

Elle se crispa davantage, sans oser répondre ni lever les yeux vers lui, le visage caché par se cheveux noirs. Le jeune garçon nommé Círdan, gêné, n'insista pas — Abigail remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'il appartenait à sa maison. Elle se rappela brusquement qu'il lui avait proposé le bol de purée, lors du banquet de la veille. Il détourna le regard et se concentra sur le professeur quand ce dernier se leva brusquement, provoquant l'arrêt immédiat de toutes les conversations et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

« Vous souhaiter la bienvenue à mon cours serait futile, marmonna-t-il d'une voix aussi lugubre que l'expression de son visage. Vous êtes supposément ici pour apprendre 1'art méticuleux des potions. Il ne suffira pas d'agiter vos baguettes à vau-l'eau, aussi je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'un tiers d'entre vous saisisse la finesse d'un chaudron bouillonnant, l'odeur douceâtre des mélanges d'arômes, ou la délicatesse des couleurs en fusion. Tout ce que vous réussirez à faire au cours de cette année, sera sans aucun doute de faire exploser le plus de chaudrons possibles, par votre incompétence et votre bêtise… »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, soupira sans bruit en remarquant les quelques visages effrayés et, d'un geste lent, il croisa les bras.

« Je peux vous apprendre à réduire la chance en liquide absorbable, à réduire d'une goutte la chair en cendres… Comme je vais vous initier aux potions les moins intéressantes que vous aurez à réaliser de votre vie. Ce pourquoi j'attends un maximum d'implication de votre part dans mon cours, suis-je clair ? »

Le professeur n'attendait visiblement pas de réponse — à peine eut-il terminé sa présentation qu'il enchaîna sur des plantes aux noms improbables, s'arrêtant au milieu d'une phrase pour interroger un élève au hasard sur sa liste — Abigail, tendue comme jamais sur sa chaise, attendit avec terreur qu'il l'interrogeât, mais il n'en fut rien et tant mieux, car elle n'avait aucune idée d'où trouver du mucus de Veracrasse ou l'utilité de la potion Wiggenweld. Non, décidément, elle n'appréciait pas ce cours.

« Miss Carson-Davies, quelle est la propriété de la potion Tue-Loup ? demanda subitement le professeur Rogue en parcourant sa liste du regard. »

Comme à chaque élève interrogé, il y eut un long silence — mais cette fois, il ne fut pas brisé par un timide « euuh… Je ne sais pas », la fillette interrogée resta muette. Abigail refusa de lever son regard, de peur de croiser les yeux noirs du professeur, mais ce nom lui était familier, quand bien même elle échouait à se rappeler pourquoi.

« Miss Carson-Davies ? répéta Rogue avec impatience. »

Il posa son regard sur une des tables du fond — certains élèves tournèrent la tête et suivirent ses yeux, Abigail garda résolument les siens sur la table. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, le professeur se détourna avec un soupire condescendant et marmonna « un véritable gâchis », avant de répondre lui-même à sa question et d'enchaîner sur les lois fondamentales sur la fabrication des potions d'une voix davantage monotone, si c'était possible. Abigail réussissait à écrire un mot sur trois, pas intéressée pour deux noises par le nombre d'épines de porc-épic qu'il était possible d'ajouter à sa potion contre les furoncles avant que la préparation n'explose, quand le nom de Carson-Davies lui revint soudainement en mémoire — c'était le patronyme d'Ivy, la petite fille à l'écharpe de la Répartition. Pendant une seconde, elle fut terriblement tentée de tourner la tête mais s'en abstint, baissant un peu plus le nez — depuis quand était-elle intéressée par une personne n'appartenant pas à sa famille proche ?

La pratique fut, comme prévu, un véritable supplice pour la fillette. Elle ne parvint pas à desserrer les lèvres quand son voisin lui parlait, et refusa de dévoiler ses mains gantées, ce qui se révéla plutôt handicapant pour la préparation anti-furoncles qu'ils devaient élaborer. Círdan se résigna, après plusieurs tentatives, à s'occuper lui-même de la potion, en essayant toutefois d'accorder une parole ou un regard à sa voisine pétrifiée sur sa chaise, les yeux misérablement posés sur la page du manuel. Il lui était hors de question de manipuler quoi que ce fût, de peur que son voisin découvrît ses gants — et de toute façon, elle n'avait rien à lui dire, trop intimidée pour aligner deux mots.

« Heureusement que j'ai spécifié que l'implication était nécessaire, lâcha Rogue d'une voix glaciale en passant devant leur chaudron. »

Une terreur glacée noua les entrailles de la fillette — mais le maître des potions s'éloigna rapidement avec un reniflement.

La sonnerie la libéra de l'oppression des cachots — Círdan tenta de l'inviter à déjeuner entre Serdaigles mais elle refusa d'un signe de tête et rangea ses affaires en vitesse, cachant ses mains le plus discrètement possible. Elle sortit du cachot dans les dernières et, même si elle chercha les cheveux blonds de la petite Ivy du regard, elle ne les trouva nulle part — avant de se demander une nouvelle fois pourquoi elle se sentait si intriguée par cette fillette.

La faim la tiraillait quand elle prit le chemin de la Grande Salle. Des élèves de tous âges s'y dirigeaient, papotant joyeusement de tout et de rien. Abigail entra rapidement, la tête baissée, s'assit à la première place libre et avala un déjeuner rapide avant de s'enfuir — les conversations et accès de rires, en addition au malaise, lui donnaient la migraine. Elle erra quelque temps dans les couloirs, sans trop savoir où aller, puis baissa les yeux sur sa petite montre pour vérifier l'heure. Les aiguilles figées à dix-huit heures et sept minutes l'irritèrent terriblement, et, avec mauvaise humeur, elle décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver une formule capable de redonner vie à son petit objet moldu.

Elle déambula dans les couloirs du quatrième étage avant de trouver la porte d'entrée — elle s'avança sans grande conviction, les yeux furetant à droite et à gauche, cherchant à éviter le plus d'élèves possible. Elle fut d'abord surprise par l'aspect vétuste des étagères sur lesquelles étaient entreposés des centaines, voire des milliers d'ouvrages. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés quand l'un des volumes quitta son emplacement de son plein gré et voleta jusqu'à une autre étagère, un peu plus loin, où il s'installa — elle était après tout dans une école de sorcellerie, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre, toujours plus abasourdie par la beauté de la bibliothèque au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait dans les plus beaux rayons qu'elle eut jamais vus.

Une horloge sur le mur indiquait treize heures trente. Elle vérifia son emploi du temps — le cours de botanique, qu'elle redoutait au même titre que celui des Potions, commençait une demi-heure plus tard. Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas suffisamment de temps pour chercher la formule qu'elle voulait, elle décida de laisser les ouvrages à leurs places et de revenir plus tard. L'idée d'écrire à son père, quand bien même elle lui nouait la gorge, lui traversa subitement l'esprit — elle chercha la table la plus éloignée du centre de la bibliothèque et s'y installa. Elle laissa sa plume traîner au fond de son sac, et lui préféra le style à bille moldu que lui avait donné son père au cas où elle préférerait l'utiliser pour lui écrire. Après avoir vérifié que le stylo fonctionnait correctement en gribouillant sur un petit coin du parchemin, elle inscrivit la date et chercha quoi écrire.

L'exercice fut plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'avait prévu — elle nota un très sobre « _papa_ , » en haut à gauche et se stoppa net. Et puis quoi ? « _Je suis à Serdaigle, c'est bien_ ». Elle regarda les mots qu'elle venait de griffonner avec colère — la frustration de ne savoir quoi dire quand elle voulait se confier lui écrasa les entrailles. Quels mots utiliser ? Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'en connaître. Que ressentait-elle durant cette première journée ? Était-ce si compliqué ? Elle resta dix minutes devant sa misérable lettre quand elle décida de la laisser tomber, la roula en boule dans son sac, mécontente, puis se leva afin de se rendre au cours de botanique en avance. Elle désirait éviter d'arriver après tout le monde et devenir ainsi sujet de moqueries.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, elle ne se perdit pas sur le chemin et arriva dans les premières devant la serre numéro un. Seules deux élèves étaient déjà présentes quand elle aperçut les installations en verre, deux filles de Gryffondors qui ricanaient en regardant à l'intérieur. Abigail les observa de loin, s'intimant que si les Gryffondors partageaient leur cours, il y aurait forcément la petite Ivy. Elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être intimidée par cette fillette, mais l'idée qu'elle fût de nouveau en cours avec elle lui noua le ventre — certainement parce qu'elle avait remarqué ses gants, la veille... Elle resta en retrait, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentît, jetant des coups d'œil aux alentours — le professeur de botanique, une petite sorcière replète au visage rond et doux, sortit alors de la première serre et invita ses élèves avec un sourire bienveillant à entrer derrière elle. Abigail ne sut dire si elle était soulagée ou ennuyée que les cours reprennent — si tous les temps du midi passaient aussi lentement, et s'ils étaient aussi vides que celui qu'elle venait de vivre, elle allait vite s'en lasser.

Les Serdaigles et le reste de Gryffondors arrivèrent rapidement après la sonnerie. Abigail garda ses yeux fixés sur les pots, disposés sur la grande table, dans lesquels des petites feuilles accrochées à des minuscules tiges aux couleurs improbables se trémoussaient. Elle soupira intérieurement, peu pressée d'avoir à faire avec ces créatures dont elle n'avait envie de toucher ni les feuilles, ni les tiges, même en apercevant les paires de gants placées à leurs côtés.

« Bonjour, bienvenue ! lança le professeur d'une voix forte pour faire taire les bavardages. Je suis le professeur Chourave, je vous enseignerai la botanique durant vos sept ans de scolarité. Je suis navrée de vous annoncer que les baguettes ne seront d'aucune utilité dans ce cours, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-elle avec un immense sourire, les yeux pétillants, l'apprentissage et la pratique de la botanique sont passionnantes, même sans baguette ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par un petit exercice simple, afin de commencer à vous habituer aux gestes fondamentaux de la botanique. »

Elle posa plusieurs questions auxquelles Abigail n'aurait jamais réussi à répondre — « comment s'appellent les plantes disposées devant vous ? » « Que faire lorsque l'on se retrouve devant une plante comme celle-ci en pleine nature ? »

« Qui peut me donner les caractéristiques de ces charmantes Grassettes Chatouilleuses ? ajouta-t-elle, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. »

Il y eut un silence — les élèves se jetèrent des coups d'œil, d'autres baissèrent les yeux sur lesdites Grassettes afin d'éviter le contact visuel fatidique avec le professeur.

« Comme leur nom l'indique, elles sont très chatouilleuses et adorent les caresses, énuméra alors Chourave en s'emparant d'un pot. Il suffit juste de l'effleurer et… Vous avez entendu ? Elle a ronronné ! »

Plusieurs élèves grommelèrent qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu, le professeur reposa le pot et s'exclama avec entrain :

« Passons à la pratique maintenant ! Vous allez prendre une feuille et dessiner les parties de la plante les plus réactives, m'en faire un compte-rendu complet et tout cela en utilisant les bons gestes ! Tout le monde enfile une paire de gants, et je ne veux voir personne maltraiter les feuilles de mes Grassettes Chatouilleuses, c'est compris ? »

Abigail lança un regard perplexe à la plante devant elle et enfila rapidement, à l'instar de ses camarades, ses gants en peau de dragon — au moins, pensa-t-elle avec soulagement, elle n'aurait ni peur de geler la pauvre Grassette innocente, ni droit aux regards intrigués se posant sur ses mains. Elle s'apprêtait, sans trop de motivation, à attraper une des feuilles posées sur la table afin de commencer ses observations, quand le professeur rajouta d'une voix enjouée qui lui glaça le dos :

« Formez des groupes de deux, et remplissez votre feuille d'observation ! »

Crispée dans son coin, elle garda son regard baissé sur sa feuille vierge. Ses voisins, déjà en groupe, ne lui adressèrent pas un regard — tant mieux, songea-t-elle avec soulagement, au moins elle ferait l'exercice seule, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

« Miss Swann, l'interpella soudainement le professeur, lui faisant lever les yeux brutalement, venez par ici s'il vous plaît. »

Elle posa immédiatement son regard sur la Gryffondor placée à côté du bureau, seule devant sa plante, et sentit ses entrailles se nouer, alors que la douleur vive lui écrasait la poitrine — sincèrement, faire équipe avec la fillette, plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, la terrorisait. Tout en tâtant son écharpe avec anxiété, la timide Ivy regardait sa plante. Le professeur Chourave lança un sourire encourageant aux deux fillettes. Arborant un visage aussi indifférent qu'il lui était possible — il lui était hors de question de laisser deviner le trouble dans lequel elle était plongée à ce moment-là —, Abigail attrapa son sac, et, péniblement, ses jambes la portèrent jusqu'à la petitesorcière blonde qui rougissait légèrement, le nez toujours baissé. Cette dernière attrapa une feuille de compte-rendu sur la table et releva les yeux pour croiser le regard froid sur le visage fermé de sa camarade.

Leur contact visuel fut bref — une demi-seconde, peut-être même moins —, mais il frappa Abigail avec autant de force et d'incompréhension que la fois où Will lui avait malencontreusement envoyé son ballon de foot en plein visage. Elle sut aussitôt que la parole serait inutile entre elles, que sa camarade ne s'intéresserait pas à ce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui apprendre, et qu'elle, en contrepartie, n'avait aucun droit de la questionner sur quoi que ce fût. Et cette perspective la soulageait d'un immense poids. Sans qu'elle pût se l'expliquer, elle sentait, au fond de ses entrailles nouées et de son torse étouffé qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de la fillette.

Contre toute attente, Abigail ne vit pas le temps passer. Ivy et elle n'eurent besoin d'échanger aucune parole durant leurs observations. Elles se comprenaient d'un coup d'œil, attendaient que l'une terminât son investigation pour approcher les mains des feuilles chatouilleuses, et furent même les dernières à ramener les feuilles sur lesquelles elles avaient dessiné les feuilles les plus sensibles de leur Grassette Chatouilleuse, laquelle avait eu l'air de largement préférer les mains d'Ivy, quand bien même celles d'Abigail avaient été protégées de deux couches épaisses. Le professeur Chourave les remercia rapidement avant de se dépêcher de ranger les plantes pour les quelques élèves de sixième année qui attendaient à l'entrée de la serre numéro cinq. Les deux fillettes se hâtèrent de sortir et marchèrent côte à côte, silencieusement, vers le château, sans se préoccuper outre mesure l'une de l'autre, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'Abigail dut bifurquer dans le couloir du premier étage qu'elle tourna son visage froid vers la petite Gryffondor. Celle-ci se contenta d'esquisser un sourire furtif. Abigail eut bêtement l'idée de lui donner son nom, avant d'y renoncer — Ivy le savait déjà très bien. Elles se séparèrent après un au-revoir muet, sans se préoccuper de leur prochaine rencontre.

Elle aperçut ses camarades Serdaigle de première année entrer rapidement dans une salle et se hâta de les suivre. Elle eut du mal à slalomer entre tous les élèves qui sortaient de leurs cours en discutant, et évita de peu la collision avec une fille aux cheveux châtains très frisés et très épais discutant avec entrain avec une fille aux cheveux bleu vif : Abigail fit un bond sur le côté et les laissa passer, d'humeur massacrante, avant de trottiner rapidement jusqu'à la salle — certains n'avaient aucune notion du partage des couloirs, apparemment.

La classe était spacieuse, illuminée de fenêtres larges et de grandes bougies déposées sur des meubles en bois posés contre les murs de la pièce. Les Poufsouffle étaient déjà installés, et, à l'instar du cours de Potions, Abigail dut se diriger vers le premier rang où se trouvait une place vide à côté d'un garçon de Poufsouffle brun au regard posé sur son parchemin encore vierge. Lasse, elle s'y assit sans octroyer un regard à son voisin, et entreprit de sortir ses affaires avec une discrétion toute particulière, espérant que cette fois, le professeur leur annoncerait qu'ils utiliseraient leur baguette.

« Bonjour, excusez mon retard, lança une voix alors qu'ils entendaient la porte se fermer dans un claquement. »

Les têtes se tournèrent instantanément vers le professeur O'Cuinn qui s'avançait, des rouleaux de parchemins sous les bras, un sourire débonnaire sur les lèvres. De près, Abigail remarqua son épaisse moustache et ses yeux ridés malicieux, qu'elle n'avait pas aperçus la veille, au banquet. Il déposa ses paquets sur le bureau et se tourna vers ses élèves, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur la table, embrassant sa classe du regard.

« Bienvenue à tous et à toutes dans ce premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, vous l'aurez compris, je suis le professeur O'Cuinn et c'est donc moi qui vais vous apprendre à vous défendre, cette année. »

Il passa la première partie du cours à expliquer le programme — plusieurs élèves se lancèrent des regards horrifiés en apprenant la multitude de créatures magiques qu'ils auraient peut-être à croiser dans leur vie —, s'interrompait pour lancer une petite anecdote personnelle, passait un doigt dans sa moustache épaisse, riait à des plaisanteries que visiblement lui seul comprenait. Finalement, peu avant la sonnerie, le professeur leur demanda avec beaucoup de sérieux de répéter après lui une formule élémentaire qu'ils devaient absolument connaître dès leur premier jour à l'école, le sortilège de Repoustout : « _Flippendo_ », articula le professeur en levant la main devant son visage, ramenant son index et son pouce en une forme parfaitement arrondie — et inutile.

Aussitôt, les élèves répétèrent la formule à voix très haute, plusieurs fois avant que le professeur ne jugeât l'exercice complété. Abigail allait se saisir de sa baguette quand la sonnerie retentit, brisant le silence installé quelques secondes plus tôt. Les élèves lancèrent des exclamations déçues alors que le professeur O'Cuinn, haussant les épaules et les sourcils, une petite moue désolée sur ses lèvres :

« Navré, le prochain cours ne sera pas aussi pollué par mes petites élucubrations, promit-il en riant. N'oubliez pas de vous exercer au sortilège du Flipendo pour le prochain cours, mais évitez de pointer votre baguette sur tout et n'importe quoi, vous pourriez le regretter ! »

Sur ces mots, il s'approcha de la table où était assise Abigail, et, posant une main sur le bois, il articula d'une voix plus basse :

« Miss, j'aimerais vous dire un mot avant que vous ne quittiez la classe. »

Confuse, la fillette hocha la tête, apeurée autant qu'intriguée.

Finalement, les derniers élèves sortirent de la salle et le professeur O'Cuinn, toujours appuyé contre son bureau, les bras croisés, se tourna vers Abigail dont le regard, fixé sur lui, n'exprimait rien d'autre que la perplexité.

« Bien, commença-t-il en s'agitant. »

Il attrapa une chaise, la posa en face de sa petite élève, et s'y assit. Ses yeux se plissèrent quand il sourit, son épaisse barbe cachant ses lèvres fines. Abigail attendit, droite et sévère sur sa chaise, qu'il parlât, ce dont il ne semblait pas pressé. Finalement, il joignit ses mains entre elles, posa son regard sur les mains de la fillette enveloppées dans ses manches et débuta :

« Filius vous a certainement mise au courant que je voulais vous toucher deux mots quant à ceci. »

Il désigna ses mains puis posa son regard sur celles de la fillette. Elle ne répondit pas, n'ayant aucune idée de qui pouvait être « Filius », quand bien même elle imaginait bien qu'il s'agissait du professeur Flitwick.

« Je sais que lui et le professeur McGonagall se sont déjà portés volontaires pour vous prodiguer des cours... particuliers, si j'ose dire, plaisanta-t-il. »

Il se heurta au visage silencieux et fermé d'Abigail, sans pour autant s'en formaliser.

« Cependant, ils ne s'intéresseront qu'à la partie physique de votre formation. Je me pencherai plutôt sur le mental, ajouta-t-il en agitant un doigt au niveau du front de la petite sorcière. Au vu de vos capacités, je pense sincèrement que quelques cours d'occlumancie ne vous seraient que bénéfiques. Sait-on jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Êtes-vous familière avec l'occlumancie, Miss ? C'est bien ce que je pensais, sourit-il quand Abigail cligna des yeux étonnés, n'ayant aucune idée de la signification de ce mot, et hocha négativement la tête. L'occlumancie permet de protéger tout ce qu'il se passe dans votre tête, ainsi personne n'aura accès à… certaines choses que vous désirez garder secrètes. »

Abigail ouvrit malgré elle de grands yeux horrifiés — l'idée qu'on pût lire dans son esprit la terrorisait, aussi hocha-t-elle la tête quand le professeur lui proposa des cours d'occlumancie, le soir après les cours, une fois par semaine, pour débuter.

« Je vous prierai de bien vouloir manger en conséquence avant de nous adonner à l'exercice de l'occlumancie, conclut le professeur. Les premières séances pourront être éprouvantes, mais rassurez-vous, ajouta-t-il brusquement quand il aperçut la grimace sur le visage de la fillette. Il faut toujours un début à tout, n'est-ce pas ? Allez dîner, nous nous verrons donc ce jeudi à dix-huit heures trente. »

Abigail hocha la tête, puis sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas rapide. Elle commençait à ressentir la fatigue de la fin de journée, et ses pensées prenaient un malin plaisir à se bousculer dans son crâne — ce trop-plein d'information lui donnait la migraine.

« Oh, une dernière chose, Miss, héla le professeur O'Cuinn. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas muette, j'attends donc un peu plus de communication la prochaine fois. Allez, ouste ! »

Sans se faire prier, la fillette sortit de la salle, de très mauvaise humeur suite à la remarque du professeur. Elle n'était pas muette mais n'avait pas envie de parler, et si elle n'avait pas envie de parler, elle ne parlait pas. Elle n'en ressentait même pas le besoin, et elle avait eu la preuve avec Ivy, plus tôt dans la journée, que la parole ne lui était d'aucune utilité.

Elle se dirigeait d'un pas hésitant vers la Grande Salle — elle avait beau avoir faim, l'idée de se retrouver entourée d'élèves ne l'enthousiasmait guère — et eut le malheur de croiser par hasard le chemin de son frère et son meilleur ami, au détour d'un couloir. Will se jeta sur elle et lui posa mille et une questions sur sa première journée, décidant avec bonheur qu'elle dînerait avec eux, après tout, ils s'étaient croisés, ils pouvaient manger tous les trois. Charlie tenta de sourire à Abigail, mais elle détourna rapidement le regard, gênée par sa présence. William fut le seul à parler pendant le repas — Charlie approuvait ses dires d'un hochement de tête mais préféra garder le silence, jetant des coups d'œil intrigués à la fillette assise en face de lui, le nez dans son assiette, les manches enroulées autour de sa fourchette.

« Au fait, j'ai une lettre pour papa, dit soudainement Will entre deux remarques peu brillantes sur la nouvelle coupe de cheveux du professeur d'astrologie, tu n'auras qu'à la signer ce soir et me la donner demain, que je lui envoie. Parce que tout de même, tu n'es pas d'accord ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers son ami. Moi je trouve qu'on ne mélange pas les cochons avec les moutons.

— Ça veut dire quoi ça encore ?

— C'est moldu, avança Will avec un sourire malicieux. Tu pourras toujours la ressortir pour briller dans la société. »

Charlie lui lança un regard mi-amusé mi-désespéré.

« Sérieusement ou tu te moques encore de moi ? »

William ricana avant de reprendre son monologue sur, cette fois, la consommation excessive de pâtacitrouilles qu'il comptait effectuer ce soir-là.

Abigail termina son assiette de pommes de terre, attrapa la lettre quand aucun d'eux ne levait les yeux vers elle, se leva sans bruit et s'enfuit de la Grande Salle sans se retourner quand Will cria « bonne nuit Abby », et se hâta de rejoindre son dortoir — heureusement, elle se retrouva devant le heurtoir avec un petit groupe de septième année qui répondirent aussitôt que l'aigle eut posé sa question. Se glisser dans son lit lui procura beaucoup plus de soulagement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, et, sans avoir totalement conscience de son état de fatigue avancé, elle parcourut rapidement la lettre écrite par Will à l'adresse de leur père, et, sans rajouter quoi que ce fût — son frère avait déjà expliqué de long en large pourquoi le choix du Choixpeau quant à sa petite sœur était « _nul_ » et « _totalement injustifié_ » puisque « _Gryffondor lui aurait plu beaucoup plus_ », elle inscrivit son nom dans un coin et ajouta un maladroit « _je vais bien_ ».

* * *

 **Tadaa. J'espère que l'attente valait le coup.**

 **Encore un grand merci à tout le monde pour vos lectures, que vous soyez lecteur fantôme ou non. Gros love sur vous !**

 **Bien sûr, immense merci, comme d'habitude, à la best des best, mais cette fois je pense que vous avez compris de qui il s'agit nessepa.**

 **N'hésitez pas non plus à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, et si vous n'avez pas envie, tout va bien**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt et encore des milliards de merci :')**

 **Pluie de coton tout doux sur vos têtes !**

 **ACP**


	7. I 6 — A travers soi

**PFIOU. Un mois et demi pour finir ce chapitre, AHAH. Le délai de MALADE. Mais je ne suis pas tombée dans un gouffre et n'ai pas encore été victime de la page blanche, mwef mwef !**

 **Grand grand grand merci à ma chère Docteur Citrouille et ses jolis petits cadeaux :') Et au bon sandouich et blagues qui les accompagnaient !**

 **Sur ce, un immense merci pour toutes vos lectures durant le mois et demi qui a suivi la parution du dernier chapitre, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 — À travers soi.

* * *

 _Miss Swann,_

 _Je vous attends dans la salle de Sortilèges, au troisième étage, à 19h00._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _F. Flitwick_

Très droite et crispée devant la grande porte, la petite lettre reçue par hibou le matin-même entre ses petits doigts gantés, Abigail attendait, la gorge nouée et la poitrine douloureuse. Le couloir, désert, lui semblait si silencieux qu'elle entendait distinctement les battements erratiques de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Lentement, elle leva une main et frappa de son petit poing tremblant.

« Entrez ! entendit-elle aussitôt derrière le battant de bois. »

Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle se saisit de la poignée et entra dans la salle, les jambes flageolantes.

Le professeur Flitwick l'attendait à son bureau, penché sur un parchemin, une plume entre les doigts. Il lâcha un petit "Ah!" satisfait en apercevant son élève, puis se redressa, posant son matériel d'écriture sur le coin du bureau pour sauter de sa chaise et trottiner vers la fillette effrayée, prostrée contre le mur.

« Comment allez-vous, Miss Swann ? demanda-t-il gentiment tout en se postant au centre de la classe. »

Il leva sa baguette et aussitôt les tables se rétractèrent sur elles-mêmes, leur laissant suffisamment de largeur pour travailler convenablement. Des coussins moelleux apparurent sur le sol au deuxième coup de baguette, et le professeur n'hésita pas à s'asseoir sur l'un d'eux, invitant la fillette à prendre place en les désignant de la main.

« Comment s'est passée votre deuxième journée de cours à Poudlard ? continua-t-il quand elle s'avança lentement, rangeant la lettre dans une poche de sa cape. »

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et de hausser les épaules — sa deuxième journée avait été aussi épuisante que la première, entre ses essais peu concluants en Sortilèges, un cours d'histoire de la magie plus que pénible et l'angoisse de ce premier cours particulier, elle n'avait qu'une hâte : se glisser dans son lit et ne plus penser à rien. La seule consolation de la journée avait été qu'Ivy et elle avaient obtenu la meilleure observation des Grassettes Chatouilleuses et s'étaient vu gratifier cinq points chacune.

Maladroitement, elle prit place sur un des coussins — délicieusement moelleux après une journée assise sur les chaises inconfortables de l'école —, et attendit, inquiète de la suite. Elle espérait sincèrement réussir à obtenir des résultats dès ce premier essai, et ainsi se prouver que tous les efforts fournis par ses professeurs et elle-même n'étaient pas vains.

« Avez-vous dîné, Miss ? s'enquit le professeur avec douceur. Très bien, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire satisfait quand Abigail hocha la tête. J'avais prévu des biscuits, au cas où, mais très bien, répéta-t-il. Pas trop tendue ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, le visage légèrement baissé — bien sûr qu'elle l'était, même terriblement anxieuse, quand bien même son visage n'exprimait rien qu'une affligeante neutralité.

« Bien, surtout, ne vous inquiétez pas, et détendez-vous. »

Une ombre passa dans le regard d'Abigail mais le professeur ne sembla pas la remarquer — comment pouvait-elle _se détendre_ alors qu'elle attendait beaucoup de ce cours et qu'elle était persuadée que son principal acteur ne pouvait pas comprendre sa magie ?

« J'ai décidé de vous laisser décider, aujourd'hui : souhaitez-vous garder vos gants ? »

Il eut un sourire bienveillant quand Abigail baissa davantage les yeux et rangea un peu plus consciencieusement ses mains gantées à l'intérieur de ses manches.

« Bien, je comprends ! couina le professeur avec un sourire encore plus doux. Mais gardez en tête que l'objectif de nos exercices est que vous puissiez vous en passer. »

Abigail hocha la tête, la gorge nouée, lui indiquant qu'elle avait le même objectif en tête. Elle n'était pas encore prête, voilà tout, et il sembla le comprendre en hochant la tête à son tour.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer en douceur et nous concentrer sur l'Introspection. Une fois ce processus achevé, il nous faudra basculer sur l'Intuition, mais je ne compte pas commencer ce travail avant quelques semaines au moins. Bien. L'Introspection, Miss Swann, constitue à atteindre la magie qui se trouve en soi, et à la comprendre, ou du moins la sentir ou la découvrir. Ordinairement, elle est complètement inconsciente, et peu de sorciers s'adonnent à cet exercice — seulement quand le sorcier désire se retrouver avec lui ou elle-même, par exemple. Dans certains cas, beaucoup plus rare cela dit, elle est efficace lorsqu'un traumatisme ou un événement a affaibli la qualité de la magie. Une fois que nous aurons réussi à mieux comprendre votre magie, il sera nécessaire de passer à l'étape de l'Intuition. L'Introspection et l'Intuition sont indivisibles, et l'un sans l'autre n'est que futilité ! L'Intuition n'est autre que le cheminement de votre magie. En tous les cas, ces deux étapes permettent à un sorcier de mieux se comprendre et de mieux utiliser sa magie, d'optimiser ses capacités et ainsi ne pas se fatiguer, par exemple. Vous savez, je déplore que ces deux exercices soient si méconnus. Certainement parce qu'ils ne sont pas aisés, j'imagine… Les sorciers deviennent de plus en plus fainéants et demandent toujours plus de résultats rapides, mais la Sorcellerie demande beaucoup d'exercice et de patience… Bref. »

Abigail digéra toutes ces informations en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, peu certaine d'avoir saisi toutes les nuances dont lui avait parlé le professeur, mais elle hocha la tête, hésitante, pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris à peu près dans les grandes lignes.

« Bien, il est grand temps de commencer ! couina Flitwick en jetant un coup d'œil à la petite horloge de la salle. L'exercice n'est pas compliqué : fermez les yeux, et détendez-vous, je vous guiderai dans l'acheminement de l'Introspection. »

Les sourcils froncés, Abigail ne bougea pas. Il expira et ferma les yeux, comme pour lui donner l'exemple. Mais elle ne parvint pas à se détendre. L'idée même de devoir s'enfermer en elle-même la terrifiait.

Elle entendit le bruit désagréable de sa salive, puis la répercussion de la contraction de sa gorge dans ses oreilles, et, mal à l'aise, elle ouvrit un œil pour le refermer aussitôt en remarquant le visage du professeur se froncer aussi vite que ses sourcils.

« Concentrez-vous, Miss Swann, intima-t-il d'une voix douce. Respirez, faites le vide, détendez-vous, rien ne peut vous arriver. Cessez de jouer avec votre robe, posez vos mains à plat sur vos genoux, voilà, exactement comme ça. Respirez. Vos muscles vont se détendre. Défroncez-moi donc ces sourcils, et faites le vide. Relâchez vos épaules, parfait, comme cela, exactement ! Maintenant, répétez cet exercice pour vos jambes, relâchez tout. Vous sentez la différence ? »

Abigail faillit ouvrir les yeux. Oui, elle sentait la différence : en relâchant ses muscles, elle prenait conscience de la tension dans laquelle elle s'enfermait habituellement, tellement qu'elle se sentait presque molle. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune substance dans ses bras ni dans le visage. Elle faillit se crisper de nouveau, respira profondément, essayant de chasser son angoisse de sa poitrine — son esprit commençait doucement à se vider, lui procurant une satisfaction de réussite plus qu'agréable, quand une douleur aiguë lui déchira les poumons. Elle eut l'impression que quelque chose s'écrasait contre ses côtes, essayait de s'échapper à tout prix de sa cage thoracique, lui broyant les organes au passage. Elle eut un instant le souffle coupé, puis poussa un cri de douleur, se plia en deux sur les coussins et se renferma aussitôt, crispant tous ses muscles de terreur. La douleur s'atténua, bien que toujours lancinante, et elle s'effondra sur le sol en tremblant, secouée d'un sanglot de détresse.

« Miss Swann ! Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-il en se relevant aussitôt pour s'approcher d'elle, le regard brillant de panique.

— J-J'ai mal, murmura-t-elle en ramenant ses jambes contre son torse.

— Respirez, Miss Swann, respirez, ne paniquez pas, détendez-vous, lui intima le professeur, se voulant rassurant. »

Au-delà de la douleur, Abigail sentit la colère lui monter à la gorge : c'était justement quand elle avait essayé de se détendre que tout ça était arrivé ! voulut-elle crier, mais elle ne parvint qu'à lâcher des hoquets paniqués.

« Respirez, conseilla Flitwick avec douceur. Respirez et expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Il fallut à la fillette un bon quart d'heure pour réussir à calmer la terreur qui l'agitait. Elle resta sur le sol, la poitrine toujours meurtrie, la douleur l'élançant de temps à autre, comme un coup de poing.

« C'est quand… Quand je me suis détendue, commença-t-elle d'une voix très basse, entre deux hoquets. C'est comme si… quelque chose voulait sortir de moi. »

Elle grimaça de désespoir — comment pourrait-elle maîtriser un jour sa magie si celle-ci essayait à tout prix de s'échapper, même de la blesser ? Elle regarda ses mains : la couleur mauve s'était légèrement éclaircie et les petits rennes brillaient avec force.

« Bien, dit gravement le professeur Flitwick. »

Il sembla se plonger dans une profonde réflexion — Abigail se redressa sur les coussins, légèrement pliée en deux sous le poids de sa souffrance.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Comment allait-elle réussir si elle échouait aussi violemment dès la première tentative ? Comment oserait-elle réessayer à présent qu'elle redoutait la douleur ? Et si elle faisait une nouvelle crise pendant la nuit, ou au milieu de ses camarades ? Et que ses gants ne la protégeaient plus ? Elle se sentit soudainement submergée par toutes ces pensées, la peur lui nouant la gorge et les entrailles lui ramollissait les muscles des jambes et des bras.

« Je vais vous accompagner à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh vous donnera une potion anti douleur, couina le petit professeur avec anxiété. Ensuite je vous ramènerai à votre dortoir. Quant à la suite de nos cours, je vous enverrai un hibou ou viendrai vous informer personnellement. »

Abigail hocha la tête, le souffle tremblant.

Elle se releva péniblement et suivit le professeur jusqu'à l'infirmerie — les lits disposés dans la grande pièce étaient tous vides quand ils entrèrent, et Abigail ne put réprimer un frisson en passant le pas de la porte. Madame Pomfresh fut rapidement mise au courant de la situation et préféra garder la fillette à l'infirmerie pour la nuit, au cas où elle souffrirait de nouveau. Abigail fut autant soulagée que paniquée par cette décision : au moins il n'arriverait rien à ses camarades de dortoir, mais elle n'appréciait pas spécialement l'odeur médicamenteuse qui emplissait la pièce — et elle n'aurait pas son ourse en peluche avec elle.

* * *

La nuit du mardi au mercredi se déroula finalement bien. Abigail but une potion anti douleur puis une potion Sans-Rêves et s'endormit aussitôt, ne se réveillant qu'au matin pourvue d'un léger mal de crâne — rien en comparaison de sa poitrine toujours souffreteuse. Des affaires propres ainsi que les manuels dont elle avait besoin dans la journée étaient déposés sur sa table de chevet — intriguée mais sans poser de questions, elle s'habilla et trottina vers le cours de métamorphose, qu'il lui était impensable de manquer **—** cours durant lequel elle fut gratifiée de cinq points par le professeur McGonagall pour avoir pratiquement réussi à métamorphoser parfaitement son allumette.

Elle croisa Will et Charlie au détour d'un couloir mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, son frère ne lui tomba pas dessus pour s'enquérir de son état — et elle n'avait aucune intention de lui expliquer les événements de la veille —, il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire et un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner avec son ami.

Ivy s'installa à ses côtés, en potions, et elles travaillèrent silencieusement — ou du moins, Ivy travailla, car Abigail refusait toujours de prendre le risque de dévoiler ses gants, même si elle savait que la fillette les avait déjà aperçus. La petite Gryffondor remontait constamment sa jolie écharpe pourpre, de manière presque inconsciente, et lançait de temps à autre un sourire à sa camarade qui ne répondait que d'un regard froid et réservé. Au moins ne parlaient-elles toujours pas, et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

Les jours passèrent, la douleur au fond de sa poitrine ne semblait s'atténuer que très peu. Le jeudi matin, le professeur O'Cuinn s'excusa en long, en large et en travers pour son incapacité à assurer son cours d'occlumancie le soir-même. Le professeur Flitwick l'accosta dans un couloir sur le temps de midi, et lui demanda si elle était prête à réessayer l'Introspection le vendredi soir, et même si l'idée la terrifiait, elle accepta.

Si Abigail ne pouvait que se sentir soulagée d'avoir échappé à un tête à tête avec le professeur O'Cuinn, le vendredi après-midi fut le théâtre d'un de ses pires cauchemars — le cours de balai volant. Après le déjeuner, elle se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la cour où se déroulaient les leçons, les mains et les lèvres tremblantes, tellement angoissée que son cœur battait furieusement contre sa gorge. Voler dans les airs — on n'avait pas idée ! Will lui avait peut-être rebattu les oreilles avec ce cours, elle se sentait horriblement anxieuse et n'attendait qu'une chose : de vieillir de deux heures et laisser ce pénible souvenir derrière elle.

Le professeur, Madame Bibine, une dame sans âge aux cheveux gris, attendait les élèves devant une ribambelle de balais — vingt-cinq, pour être plus précis, le nombre exact de première année(1). Certains étaient déjà postés devant ceux-ci, plus ou moins tendus, bavards ou silencieux, le teint rosé d'impatience ou blafard de terreur. Abigail se posta devant le balai le plus éloigné du professeur, la tête basse, déglutissant péniblement. L'anticipation lui crispait les muscles, alors que la cloche sonnait, au loin, prévenant le professeur et les élèves du début du cours.

« Bien, lança aussitôt Madame Bibine en s'approchant, sans prendre garde aux retardataires qui accouraient vers eux et choisissaient les derniers balais vacants. Bienvenus au premier cours de vol de l'année, vous savez qui je suis, et ce que nous allons apprendre cette année. Profitez bien de ces quelques heures de vol car vous n'aurez plus la chance de perfectionner votre technique sur un balai l'année prochaine. »

Quelques « Oh nooon » retentirent dans l'assistance, Abigail soupira intérieurement, déjà pressée de terminer l'année pour ne plus avoir affaire à un balai volant de sa vie.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par le B.A-BA du vol. Commencez par vous placer du côté gauche de votre balai, tendez la main au-dessus de ce dernier et appelez-le très clairement de la façon suivante : « debout » ! »

Les élèves se placèrent aussitôt à la droite de leur balai. Abigail grimaça, sujette à un tout petit problème : étant gauchère, tendre sa main droite lui semblait si peu naturel qu'elle n'arriva pas à se décider à obéir. Elle n'osa pas jeter un coup d'œil dans l'assistance pour essayer de trouver un autre élève dans sa situation, et préféra rester les bras ballants — de même, il lui était hors de question de sortir sa main gantée alors que tous les première année étaient rassemblés au même endroit. Elle laissa finalement promener ses yeux affolés sur ses camarades, quand son regard fut attiré par la petite Ivy, aussi pétrifiée qu'elle, à quelques rangs devant elle. La Gryffondor plongea soudainement sur son balai, l'attrapa au sol et le remonta, la tête basse, les joues virant au rouge pivoine. Abasourdie, Abigail la regarda faire avant de l'imiter — au moins elle n'avait nullement besoin de parler, et elle ne ressentirait pas la peur de se prendre le manche dans la figure comme sa voisine de droite(2).

La première étape passée, Madame Bibine siffla dans son sifflet, satisfaite de constater que tout le monde tenait son balai entre les mains. Elle leur demanda de se décaler légèrement les uns des autres et suivirent ensuite des explications absconses sur une technique précaire de vol. Quand les élèves eurent l'autorisation d'enfourcher leurs balais, Abigail préféra le garder serré entre sa main gauche et regarda ses camarades tenter de décoller en tapant furieusement du pied sur le sol.

Non, décidément, ce n'était pas pour elle. Et elle resta sur le côté, préférant observer Ivy qui, les joues rougies par la concentration, parvenait tant bien que mal à décoller d'un ou deux centimètres pour s'écraser de nouveau sur le sol, à l'instar de leurs camarades. Elle garda tout de même le balai entre les doigts, quand bien même la tentation de l'envoyer valser très loin de son entité corporelle la démangeait. Elle se sentait bien mieux les deux pieds collés au sol, merci bien.

Finalement, le cours se termina enfin, et, après le repas, Abigail se dirigea vers la salle de Sortilèges où l'attendait le professeur Flitwick. La séance ne fut pas plus encourageante. Cette fois, elle n'eut même pas besoin de détendre ses muscles pour se rouler en boule au milieu des coussins en étouffant tant bien que mal des cris de douleur, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle nuit à l'infirmerie et la visite le lendemain d'un Will paniqué — elle en éprouva une certaine colère, considérant qu'il avait été totalement inutile de prévenir son frère de ses échecs cuisants, surtout sans l'en informer — et après, quelle était l'étape suivante ? Informer son père et l'inquiéter davantage ? Impuissant face au mutisme ennuyé de sa sœur, Will essaya de lui remonter le moral avec une boîte de bonbons moldus piqués dans le placard de leur père.

Abigail passa son samedi dans un coin de la bibliothèque, broyant du noir, ses pensées s'emmêlant les unes les autres. Sa poitrine lui faisait toujours aussi mal, et elle détestait encore plus de se trouver en compagnie d'autrui. Le dimanche, Will lui donna une petite lettre — la réponse de leur père. Il se disait content de l'affectation de sa fille et lui demandait comment se passaient les cours avec les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall — visiblement, personne ne l'avait mis au courant, constat qui étonna autant qu'il soulagea la fillette.

« Tu veux lui en parler ? murmura Will en essayant de sonder le visage de sa petite sœur. »

Abigail hocha la tête négativement et se dirigea aussitôt vers le bureau du professeur Flitwick, suivie par son frère qui refusait de la laisser malgré ses vaines tentatives de le semer dans les couloirs.

Le professeur parut étonné de les voir toquer à son bureau, un dimanche après-midi, mais les accueillit en leur offrant du thé et des biscuits.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

— Je veux continuer, souffla la petite voix froide d'Abigail après un silence gêné.

— Maintenant ? s'enquit le petit professeur après un instant de réflexion. »

La fillette hocha la tête. Elle voulait réussir. Elle en avait besoin, et atermoyer ses essais la rendait davantage nerveuse.

« Bien… M. Swann est également de la partie ? demanda innocemment le professeur, l'air perplexe.

— Ah, euh, oui ? Non ? bafouilla le concerné. Oui. Non ? Je ne sais pas. Abby ? »

La fillette hésita, le fixant de son regard froid. Finalement, elle fit non de la tête en pensant qu'elle n'avait franchement pas envie qu'il la vît souffrir à terre. Will bafouilla un au revoir, faisant promettre à sa petite sœur qu'elle viendrait le voir rapidement, et s'éloigna après un dernier regard inquiet. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, le professeur Flitwick mena la fillette à la salle de Sortilèges.

Il commença par préparer la classe, et Abigail n'attendit pas pour s'asseoir. Elle commençait déjà à avoir mal et à sentir son cœur s'affoler quand le professeur s'installa en face d'elle, la fixant très sérieusement.

« Bien. J'ai réfléchi à une autre approche, puisque visiblement, celle que nous avons essayée ne convenait pas, mais elle sera certainement plus compliquée. Je- »

Il fut interrompu — au grand dam d'Abigail — par des coups répétés à la porte. Le professeur O'Cuinn passa alors sa tête moustachue par l'entrebâillement — son visage était grave, sa moustache mal coiffée.

« Filius, nous avons besoin de toi. »

Sa voix était rauque, anxieuse. Le professeur Flitwick se raidit sur ses coussins.

« Tout de suite ? Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

— Désolé, mais non. C'est urgent. Miss, ajouta-t-il en se rendant soudainement compte de la présence de la fillette. »

Elle ne répondit pas, les lèvres pincées par la contrariété.

« Je suis navré, Miss Swann, déclara tristement le professeur Flitwick. Nous nous reverrons mardi à l'heure habituelle ? »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se releva et trottina derrière le professeur O'Cuinn, fermant la porte derrière lui, plongeant Abigail dans une solitude morne et silencieuse. Découragée, elle se laissa tomber sur les coussins et attrapa ceux du professeur pour se fabriquer une espèce de couette de fortune afin de bouder plus confortablement.

Elle se réveilla bien plus tard et se redressa d'un coup, honteuse d'avoir ainsi traîné dans une salle de classe, puis se leva pour déambuler dans les couloirs, la poitrine et le crâne douloureux. Elle aurait pu rester un peu plus, s'exercer elle-même… Mais elle avait peur. Un goût amer dans la gorge, elle décida de retourner à la bibliothèque afin de terminer un devoir de potions particulièrement agaçant. Irritée, elle se rendit compte que pour la première fois qu'elle aurait apprécié voir Will, elle ne le croisait pas.

* * *

Le lundi suivant, les élèves de première année trouvèrent, en entrant dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur O'Cuinn en pleine contemplation du parc, l'air inquiet — il passa le cours à bafouiller et à se rependre lui-même, et s'éloigna à grands pas dès qu'il entendit les premières tonalités de la sonnerie. Cet étrange comportement n'avait échappé à personne, et même si les première année restèrent discrets, des rumeurs dont Abigail n'avait aucune idée de la teneur circulaient dans Poudlard.

Le mardi, Abigail se réveilla pour plonger dans un nouveau cauchemar : la couleur de ses gants continuait inlassablement de s'éclaircir, à présent d'un rose clair tout à fait effrayant. Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'en parler au professeur Flitwick, car celui-ci l'aborda durant l'heure de midi, pour l'excuser, car le soir-même, il était retenu pour une affaire importante, et s'éloigna aussitôt sans qu'elle pût rajouter quelque chose. Ennuyée, la fillette pensa se tourner vers le professeur McGonagall — avant de renoncer : la vieille femme la terrorisait trop pour qu'elle pût ouvrir la bouche en sa présence.

Will l'accosta après un cours et lui demanda si elle était disponible, ce soir-là, pour assister aux essais de Gryffondor en Quidditch. Abigail acquiesça, quelque peu à contrecœur, mais elle avait désormais une bonne excuse pour ne pas solliciter le professeur McGonagall, et par la même occasion pour repousser davantage son prochain cours. Son frère irradia de bonheur quand elle accepta, lui promettant de l'initier au Noble Sport — Charlie, derrière lui, resta muet.

Quand elle fut assise à la bibliothèque, rongée par les remords de remettre ses leçons supplémentaires à plus tard et l'incertitude quant à quoi faire, elle aperçut Ivy qui, tout naturellement, vint prendre place à sa table, sans lui adresser ni un regard ni un sourire. Abigail ferma son visage et ne fit aucun commentaire, quand bien même elle désirait plus que tout se retrouver seule avec elle-même. Elles travaillèrent chacune de leur côté, sans sembler se préoccuper l'une de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que l'heure de rejoindre Will n'arrivât — Abigail rangea ses affaires, n'osant croiser le regard de la fillette blonde à ses côtés, et s'éloigna rapidement sans se retourner, s'étonnant de ressentir un léger remords quant à l'abandon de la petite Gryffondor.

Will l'attendait, accompagné d'un Charlie excité comme une puce, devant la porte d'entrée, dans le hall. Il sourit et agita les mains en l'apercevant — elle grimaça en lançant un regard au jeune garçon roux à côté de son frère mais trottina vers eux et s'arrêta, un peu à l'écart.

« Allons-y, décréta Charlie aussitôt qu'il eut remarqué sa présence. »

Abigail les suivit, un peu à la traîne. Will se retournait tous les deux mètres pour s'assurer qu'elle les suivait de suffisamment près, lui lançait un sourire et reprenait sa conversation animée avec Charlie. Ils passèrent une première cour, marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes dans l'air humide, puis, derrière des arbres se dessinèrent les premiers gradins. De loin, Abigail en distinguait au moins une dizaine, et, en posant les yeux sur ces colosses en toiles colorées, elle sut qu'elle n'apprécierait pas le sport qui se disputait à l'intérieur de ce terrain gigantesque. À première vue, le cercle de gradins était capable d'accueillir, bien qu'aussi compressée que possible, toute la population Poudlardienne, et la perspective de se rendre dans cet environnement hostile pour rester passive devant des joueurs voletant sur des balais rebutait la petite Abigail avec force.

Elle suivit Will et Charlie dans les raides escaliers menant aux bancs disposés pour le public. Mal à l'aise dans ce grand espace pratiquement vide — à l'exception de quelques élèves curieux dont ils faisaient partie —, elle s'assit légèrement en retrait et posa ses petits pieds sur le banc en bois devant elle. En apercevant le nombre d'élèves présents sur le terrain, affublés de capes et de balais plus ou moins dépareillés, elle se demanda sincèrement ce qu'elle fichait ici, engluée sur un banc inconfortable, alors qu'elle aurait pu rester tranquillement dans son dortoir à lire ses manuels et autres livres à caractère magique. Will et Charlie poussèrent des rugissements de joie alors que les concurrents s'envolaient pour un premier tour d'essai devant leur — espéré — futur capitaine.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Abigail remarqua à peine les prouesses effectuées par les candidats. Tendue, les mains nouées l'une entre l'autre sur ses genoux, elle essayait désespérément de ramener ses idées de manière coordonnée. L'angoisse lui noua la gorge lorsque ses réflexions l'amenèrent vers ses essais catastrophiques à maîtriser l'Introspection. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de ses échecs. Elle voulait y parvenir, enfin se sentir libre de cette magie qui lui emprisonnait le cœur et l'esprit, et enfin penser à autre chose qu'à son contrôle aussi incessant que désespéré. Et atermoyer la prochaine séance ne résolvait rien. La culpabilité lui écrasa davantage le cœur — elle ne pouvait pas tout faire non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Elle devait bien essayer de vivre un peu, profiter de passer un peu de temps avec son frère, quand bien même son ami l'effrayait quelque peu… Non ?...

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

La voix de Will la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il s'était tourné vers elle et lui lançait un sourire ravi auquel elle répondit, prise de court, par un petit hochement de tête. Elle essaya, suite à l'interruption de ses ruminations, de se concentrer sur les essais et d'en apprécier le spectacle — malheureusement, la seule pensée que lui renvoyaient les élèves tournicotant autour du terrain sur leurs balais instables, c'était que, le vendredi, elle devrait à nouveau subir le cour de vol et essayer de ne pas se briser la nuque sur son balai de prêt.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? insista Will, soudainement inquiet. »

Son sourire s'effaça complètement lorsqu'elle haussa de nouveau les épaules, et, l'air ennuyé, se tourna vers le terrain, le front soucieux. Abigail allait lui indiquer qu'elle ressentait plutôt une indifférence complète qu'une répulsion envers le jeu, mais se ravisa et resta silencieuse, les yeux passant d'un joueur à un autre sans vraiment comprendre l'intérêt des passes visiblement aléatoires.

Les essais durèrent ce qui lui sembla des heures. Sa petite montre moldue, qu'elle gardait uniquement par habitude, ne lui apporta rien de plus que la frustration habituelle de n'avoir aucune idée de l'heure — à moins qu'il ne fût réellement dix-huit heures sept et quelques secondes, ce dont elle doutait fortement. Son estomac se mit à gronder — avec mauvaise humeur, elle attendit, hésitant à quitter le stade avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'était pas sûre du chemin à suivre jusqu'au château. Coincée, elle se renfrogna et suivit des yeux la petite balle rouge au milieu des joueurs.

Will et Charlie décidèrent finalement d'expliquer à la fillette les règles du sport si noble qu'ils adulaient. Charlie garda cependant — par peur ou par politesse — ses distances, se contentant de corriger Will lorsque celui-ci s'égarait dans les types de fautes possibles — et Abigail dut avouer que les sorciers ne manquaient pas d'imagination. Son frère parut légèrement vexé que son meilleur ami lui rappelât certaines de ses ignorances, mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire que « oui, c'est vrai » à chacun de ses reprises. Abigail resta stoïque devant leurs explications, se questionnant silencieusement sur l'utilité du Souafle si la petite balle dorée accordait autant de points, mais surtout sur la pertinence des cognards dans un jeu déjà aussi dangereux — tenir dans les airs équivalait à se déguiser en steak dans une cage aux lions : pour la fillette, ça tenait du suicide.

Enfin, le capitaine des Gryffondors — dont Charlie était visiblement amoureux fou — appela les élèves au centre pour leur indiquer que les essais étaient terminés. Soupirant intérieurement de soulagement, Abigail commença à s'agiter. Will leva les yeux vers elle, l'air attristé. Puis son regard brilla férocement et il eut un sourire ravi.

« Tu verras, les matchs sont beaucoup plus intéressants ! Hein Charlie ?

— Hum ? Oui, oui, répondit l'intéressé sans quitter le capitaine des yeux.

— On va manger ? proposa Will. »

Abigail, qui s'impatientait, se trouva ravie de cette proposition : en général, l'estomac de son frère passait avant tout — et elle espérait que le Quidditch se situait en deuxième position sur sa liste d'activités favorites, après l'ingestion de nourriture.

« Charlie ? On va manger ?

— Hum ? Oui, oui, encore un peu.

— Il est amoureux, glissa Will à Abigail, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

— Admiratif, rectifia Charlie en se tournant aussitôt vers eux, les joues rougissantes malgré la nuit tombante. Et en plus, c'est un garçon.

— Bah voyons, ricana Will alors que le pauvre Charlie niait en bloc. »

Il lança un regard à Abigail qui préféra s'écarter — de toutes manières, amour ou admiration, peu lui importait.

* * *

L'angoisse et la culpabilité reparurent plus sèchement encore quand Abigail se réveilla le lendemain. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de respirer profondément pour que la sensation d'écrasement dans sa poitrine disparût, sans succès — elle passa la journée dans un état de crispation critique, qui s'accentuait à chaque exercice raté. Elle n'obtint aucun résultat en métamorphose, crut s'enliser en potions, et s'échappa du cours de vol aussitôt qu'il fut terminé pour se réfugier dans l'ambiance feutrée de la bibliothèque. Assise seule à une table reculée, elle continua les devoirs qu'elle avait commencés plus tôt dans la semaine, sans se préoccuper une seule seconde de son entourage.

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'on s'était installé à sa droite quand elle remarqua une petite main timide lui approcher un morceau de papier dans son champ de vision : elle releva aussitôt les yeux, le cœur manquant un battement et s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Ivy, qui, le regard flamboyant, tenta un léger sourire timide. Ne sachant comment réagir, Abigail baissa les yeux sur le morceau de parchemin, puis les posa de nouveau suspicieusement sur sa camarade. Cette dernière lui confirma du regard : « _Lis le_ », puis détourna les yeux vers son porte-plume. Sans trop saisir la situation, la petite Serdaigle s'empara du parchemin, le déplia lentement et, toujours pleine d'incompréhension, lut le petit mot à l'intérieur, qui démarrait par un maladroit « _Coucou Abigail_ », comme si Ivy avait regretté de poser cette première phrase. Puis elle avait continué, sans trembler, l'écriture sûre :

 _Je t'ai vue hier aux essais de Gryffondor. Tu aimes le Quidditch ?_

La fillette releva la tête et fixa sa camarade blonde un instant, sans desserrer les lèvres. Les pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête — elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. La situation lui paraissait si étrange qu'elle en devenait pratiquement absurde. Pourtant, en prenant soin de ne pas montrer sa main gantée, elle attrapa sa plume, la trempa dans l'encre et inscrivit, à côté des petits mots d'Ivy :

 _Pas vraiment._

Une fois Ivy en possession de la réponse, elle plongea le nez sur son devoir. La petite Gryffondor était-elle muette ? Bah ! après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui importer ? pensa-t-elle en guettant le parchemin de réponse, si jamais la fillette trouvait de quoi alimenter une conversation avec ses deux pauvres mots. Mais rapidement, Ivy glissa le parchemin devant elle :

 _Tu verras, quand ce sera un vrai match, ce sera différent. Tu as déjà vu un vrai match ? Tu voudras m'accompagner pour le premier match de la saison ?_

 _Oui, d'accord._

 _Chouette ! Tu travailles sur quel devoir ?_

 _Potions._

 _Pouah ! Je trouve que Rogue est sinistre. Dommage, parce que j'aime bien les potions pourtant. Au fait, tu sais comment je m'appelle ?_

 _Oui._

Elles continuèrent à s'échanger des banalités par écrit, et même Abigail commença à se prêter au jeu — même si elle ne savait pas trop s'y prendre et que ses réponses tenaient plus de la monosyllabe, elle apprécia de parler par écrit. C'était plus facile.

Il s'avéra qu'Ivy était excessivement bavarde, et ne se formalisait pas des réponses courtes données par sa camarade. Abigail ne lui demanda pas si elle était muette, indifférente à la réponse, autant que la petite Gryffondor ne fit aucune allusion à une discussion à voix haute — après tout, peut-être que c'était elle qui pensait sa petite camarade Serdaigle muette ? Pour Abigail, ça n'avait strictement aucune importance. Elle se sentait, pour une fois, dans un flottement de légèreté, pas — ou peu — en danger. Ivy semblait se moquer éperdument des mains gantées de la fillette, qu'elle aperçut brièvement lorsqu'elle attendait une réponse, autant qu'Abigail ne lui posa aucune question concernant l'écharpe qu'elle touchait régulièrement et ramenait à son nez avant de la laisser flotter autour de son cou.

Les heures passèrent. Elles cessèrent puis reprirent leur conversation écrite, toujours à l'initiative de la petite Ivy. Elles décidèrent de prendre le dîner ensemble et d'attendre silencieusement que le cours d'astronomie, qui débutait à minuit tous les mercredis, commençât. Abigail hésita à la quitter un instant pour se rendre au bureau du professeur Flitwick, lui demander d'accélérer ses cours, mais elle n'osa pas. La douleur au fond de sa poitrine ressurgissait de temps à autre, léger pincement ou violent écrasement, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et n'osait pas se rendre à l'infirmerie. Peut-être devrait-elle également prévenir son père de ses avancées ? Lui écrire une lettre ? Elle ne savait pas. Toutes ses pensées bouillonnant dans son esprit l'épuisaient.

Quand il fut l'heure, elles se dirigèrent en silence vers la tour d'astronomie, mais à peine y furent-elles arrivées qu'un petit groupe de première année les rejoignit, l'air maussade.

« C'est annulé, prévinrent-ils. »

Abigail et Ivy se regardèrent, suspicieuses, puis, dépassant le petit groupe, elles se dirigèrent vers la porte de la tour — un parchemin y était collé « _Cours de première année annulé. Veuillez retourner dans vos dortoirs. Plus d'informations à venir quant au cours de rattrapage_ ». Sans le moindre bruit, elles tournèrent les talons, se lancèrent un regard lorsque leurs routes se divisèrent, et retournèrent dans leur salle commune.

Une fois dans son lit, Abigail songea qu'elle irait, le lendemain, rendre visite au professeur Flitwick et accélérer l'étape de l'Introspection. Elle écrirait à son père, aussi, pour lui expliquer. Peut-être. Demain.

* * *

 **(1)** **: dans mon chapitre 3 j'ai marqué qu'il y avait quelque quarante élèves mais en fait, non, ils ne sont que vingt-cinq, vouala.**

 **(2) : GROSSE DÉDICACE à Ron dans le film, du love sur toi poto.**

 **Les Grassettes sont une invention de ma chère Docteur Citrouille, j'avais oublié de le préciser dans une note au dernier chapitre !**

 **J'aurais voulu publier ce chapitre le 5 avril puisqu'il s'agit tout simplement de la date d'anniversaire de ma petite Abby préférée, mais il n'était pas terminé, ça aurait été sacrément cocasse de publier à ce moment-là juste pour l'excuse « bah voilà queua c'est son anniv', bisous. » ! D'ailleurs elle a reçu un super cadeau d'anniversaire, dédicace à Citrouille – comme d'habitude .**

 **MERCI pour toutes vos lectures, et encore sincèrement désolée du délai entre le chapitre 5 et celui-là.**

 **DES POUTOUS SUR VOUS. Et beaucoup de hype et d'amour sur vos têtes. Pluie de coton en forme de cœurs tout doux !**


	8. I 7 — L'Aigle et le Lion

**QUEUA EN RETARD MOI ? Non. Jamais.**

 **En vérité, je suis la joie et l'accomplissement de pouvoir enfin poster ce chapitre. Merci à tout(e)(s)(es) de me suivre encore.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 7 — L'Aigle et le Lion

* * *

La Grande Salle bourdonnait de murmures à la fois indignés et horrifiés quand Abigail s'assit devant une assiette vide pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Sans s'intéresser une seconde à la cause de l'agitation matinale des élèves de Poudlard, elle s'attaqua au bol de céréales qu'elle venait de servir, tout en relisant la page de son manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal consacré au cours de la matinée.

Comme tous les matins, elle redouta l'arrivée des hiboux et baissa la tête le plus possible quand ceux-ci entrèrent en hululant au-dessus de la tête des élèves. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur sa lecture mais ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux pour vérifier qu'aucun volatile ne s'approchait trop d'elle — soudain, elle remarqua l'un d'eux plonger dans sa direction. Elle se crispa sur le banc, un frisson de panique lui hérissa la nuque : lorsque le hibou se posa brusquement sur son manuel, elle sursauta, le cœur au bord des lèvres. _Va-t-en !_ mais le hibou lui tendit docilement la patte et hocha la tête en regardant la fillette effrayée de ses deux grands yeux jaunes. Il hulula doucement, agita la patte de nouveau, mais Abigail, pétrifiée, refusa d'approcher. Le volatile insista en effectuant un petit saut à pattes jointes — la fillette recula brutalement, se levant du banc sur lequel elle s'était assise. _Laisse- moi !_

« Tout va bien ? demanda soudainement une voix très douce à sa droite. Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Abigail sursauta une nouvelle fois, étranglée par l'angoisse — Bill Weasley s'affairait déjà à dénouer le petit parchemin à la patte du hibou, qui, allégé de sa cargaison, s'envola dans un fracas d'ailes et de plumes.

« Voilà. »

Bill tendit le petit parchemin, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Abigail baissa et détourna brutalement la tête, puis remonta ses mains dans ses manches, les lèvres tremblantes. Silencieusement, Bill posa la lettre sur le manuel de Défense de sa petite camarade, et s'éclipsa aussi doucement en murmurant « n'hésite pas si tu as besoin », laissant Abigail se rasseoir, honteuse et paniquée, les yeux toujours baissés. Son appétit envolé, elle préféra ranger ses affaires, enfonça la lettre dans sa poche et partit pour son cours, zigzaguant entre les élèves et évitant les coups de sacs pour se frayer un chemin vers la salle de classe.

Quand elle entra, le professeur O'Cuinn était assis à son bureau, les coudes sur la table, les mains liées entre elles contre sa moustache. Elle s'assit à une table vide, au fond de la classe, et s'empressa de vérifier si la lettre n'avait pas été envoyée par son père — ce qui l'aurait étonnée, sachant que le hibou utilisé appartenait à l'école — il s'agissait seulement d'un mot du professeur de Défense lui indiquant qu'il serait « _une nouvelle fois dans l'incapacité de prodiguer son cours d'Occlumencie pour des raisons extérieures à sa volonté_ ». Sans trop y accorder d'importance — même si utiliser un hibou pour ce genre de message la dépassait : il aurait juste pu attendre la fin des cours pour lui annoncer... —, Abigail rangea le petit mot et releva la tête vers le professeur. Sous ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux suivaient l'entrée chaotique de ses élèves, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'un petit Poufsouffle tenait entre ses doigts. Quand, enfin, les discussions cessèrent et que l'attention se porta sur lui, le professeur décroisa les mains, se leva en faisant grincer sa chaise sur le sol et contourna son bureau d'une démarche sèche.

« Vous pouvez ranger vos manuels, nous n'en aurons pas besoin. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air perplexe de ses jeunes élèves, et, constatant que personne ne bougeait, il attrapa sa baguette et secoua légèrement le poignet : aussitôt, les manuels regagnèrent les sacs de leurs propriétaires abasourdis.

« Je suis aujourd'hui dans l'incapacité d'assurer un cours de deux heures, pour des raisons indépendantes de ma volonté. Oui ? s'arrêta-t-il en désignant un garçon du menton. »

Le Poufsouffle propriétaire de la _Gazette_ avait immédiatement levé la main et murmura, les joues rouges et le nez baissé :

« C'est en rapport avec la une d'aujourd'hui, professeur ?

— Malheureusement, mon garçon. »

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans la classe, mais le professeur O'Cuinn leva une main, demandant le silence.

« Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que, en tant que première année, vous ne vous tenez pas au courant de l'actualité, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous y mettrez naturellement au fur et à mesure de votre scolarité, ajouta-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil à un élève qui allait s'insurger au premier rang. Quoi qu'il en soit, continua-t-il en reprenant aussitôt son sérieux, je suis sommé de me rendre au Ministère de la Magie à onze heures, suite au décès prématuré d'un archéomage très cher au monde de la Sorcellerie.

— Qui ça ? demanda un élève après un instant de silence pesant.

— Archibald Picadilly, mon cher monsieur. Si ce nom ne vous rappelle rien, sachez qu'il a coordonné un nombre important de fouilles et de chantiers, jusque-là importants pour le monde de la Sorcellerie. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas à moi de vous en apprendre davantage, mais au professeur Binns, termina-t-il dans un murmure attristé.

— Et pourquoi on vous a demandé d'aller au Ministère ? s'enquit une Poufsouffle d'une petite voix curieuse.

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le droit de répondre à cette interrogation, Miss. J'espère cependant pouvoir vous en dire plus à mon retour.

— Professeur, c'est pour ça que le cours d'Astronomie a été annulé ? s'avança timidement un élève.

— Le cours d'Astronomie ? répéta O'Cuinn en se grattant la barbe d'un air absent. Non, le professeur Sinistra était simplement malade. »

* * *

Il s'avéra que le nom d'Archibald Picadilly, bien que totalement inconnu d'Abigail, suscitait l'émoi chez les élèves plus âgés. Le lendemain suivant l'annonce du professeur O'Cuinn, – qui n'avait toujours pas reparu à la table des professeurs –, la fillette croisa un groupe de sixième ou septième année dans les couloirs du troisième étage, alors qu'elle se rendait à la salle de Sortilèges pour une nouvelle séance avec le professeur Flitwick. Outre le fait que leurs visages et leur démarche exagérément lente reflétaient leur deuil, ils tenaient des pancartes sur lesquelles elle put lire « LES TROLLS ASSASSINENT IMPUNEMENT **»**. Ne comprenant pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir, elle préféra accélérer le pas et baisser les yeux en les croisant.

Le professeur Flitwick l'attendait et avait déjà disposé la salle comme à leur habitude — il eut à peine dit bonjour à la fillette qu'il l'invitait à prendre place. Avant de débuter l'exercice, il lui tendit des biscuits qu'elle refusa :

« Dommage, ils sont encore meilleurs que d'habitude ! Bien, aujourd'hui, j'aimerais tenter une autre approche de l'Introspection. N'ayez crainte ! Je vous guiderai. Fermez les yeux et expirez, je vous donnerai les directives lorsque je les jugerai nécessaires. »

Abigail joignit les paupières et expira silencieusement. La voix du professeur Flitwick se fit très douce, lorsqu'il lui intima dans un murmure :

« Posez vos mains bien à plat sur vos genoux, là, parfait. À présent, plongez-en vous-même. Écoutez-vous. Écoutez votre cœur, il définit la partie centrale de votre être. »

La fillette obéit, se concentrant sur les battements angoissés de son cœur. Peu à peu, ils se calmèrent, l'entraînant dans leur entêtant mouvement.

« Écoutez-vous, répéta doucement le professeur Flitwick. Écoutez votre magie, ressentez-la. »

Abigail se laissa déconcentrer et grimaça tant il lui semblait plus facile de donner ce conseil que de l'appliquer. Il lui fallut reprendre l'exercice depuis le début — elle écouta attentivement les battements de son cœur résonner entre ses côtes, se laissa de nouveau glisser dans l'enivrante sensation de vide autour d'elle. Peu à peu, elle s'enferma plus profondément en elle-même, oubliant le bruit de sa respiration et des craquements du bois de la salle de classe.

Et après ? Comment _écouter sa magie_ ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir si elle l'entendait ? Si elle l'effleurait ? Que devait-elle faire ?

« Lorsque vous aurez senti votre magie, vous le saurez, murmura la voix du professeur Flitwick. Détendez votre visage, ouvrez-vous, laissez votre magie vous parler. »

Elle répéta une troisième fois la préparation — elle chassa toutes ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que la présence du professeur Flitwick, de la salle de classe, du sol, se fussent effacées. L'apaisement l'envahit progressivement… jusqu'à ce que, aussi brutalement que soudainement, elle se sentît agrippée avec force — son corps fut tiré vers le sol, la plongeant en avant dans le vide — elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux, s'extrayant d'elle-même dans une tentative désespérée de respirer.

« Miss Swann ! s'écria le professeur Flitwick en accourant vers elle. »

Abigail s'effondra sur le sol, haletante, reprenant peu à peu conscience de l'espace qui l'entourait. La douleur dans sa poitrine se réveilla furieusement, ses jambes lui semblaient si lourdes qu'elle ne parvint pas à les bouger avant quelques minutes.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Vous aviez l'air de réussir !

— Quelque chose m'a poussée, bafouilla Abigail en se redressant péniblement. »

Elle se dégagea quand le professeur Flitwick essaya de lui attraper le bras :

« Comment, « poussée » ? Expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé !

— Je-je ne sais pas. Quelque chose m'a poussée. A l'intérieur. »

Le professeur resta muet un instant puis rangea la salle d'un coup de baguette.

« Je vais devoir y réfléchir... En attendant, venez, je vais vous raccompagner à votre dortoir.

— Non. Ça va, marmotta la fillette en se relevant. »

Elle fut aussitôt prise de nausée et porta une main à son crâne douloureux. En la voyant tituber, le professeur Flitwick insista :

« Non, non, je vais vous raccompagner… Attention, marchez doucement… Venez, venez, allons-y, vous serez mieux dans votre dortoir. Oh ! Monsieur Swann, c'est une surprise. Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ? »

Abigail, trop engourdie et nauséeuse pour remarquer son frère derrière la porte de la salle, cligna des yeux quand elle l'entendit bafouiller avec embarras :

« Euh, je… Je voulais juste parler à ma sœur. Je… Le professeur McGonagall m'avait demandé de ne pas vous déranger mais euh… »

Son regard gêné tourna rapidement à l'inquiétude quand il aperçut le visage blafard et l'œil hagard d'Abigail – il voulut s'approcher pour la soutenir mais se ravisa au dernier moment et laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, impuissant.

« Je vais la ramener, murmura-t-il. Si vous avez d'autres choses à faire, professeur.

— Non, non, je m'en occupe, merci Monsieur Swann. Retournez vite à votre dortoir, et reposez-vous, vous avez l'air fatigué. »

Will fit la moue, hésitant, puis murmura en s'écartant :

« Très bien, professeur. »

Il les accompagna cependant silencieusement jusqu'au sixième étage, jetant des coups d'œil attristés vers sa sœur de temps à autre, et murmura, avant de s'éloigner du côté opposé :

« On se voit demain au petit-déjeuner, Abby. »

Trop sonnée pour répondre, Abigail se contenta de le regarder s'éloigner. Monter les marches menant à la salle commune des Serdaigle, d'ordinairement un calvaire, se transforma en torture. Le professeur Flitwick eut beau la soutenir autant qu'il le put, elle eut le sentiment que le trajet était sans fin.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla comme à son habitude beaucoup plus tôt que ses camarades de dortoir. Le crâne douloureux, elle se leva et se hâta de se préparer pour la journée, à peine consciente des gestes mécaniques qu'elle effectuait. La journée allait être longue.

Will, comme promis la veille, s'installa à ses côtés pour le petit-déjeuner — sans Charlie, ce qui apaisa considérablement la fillette.

« Coucou Abby. »

Le silence s'installa alors qu'Abigail se servait distraitement de céréales, le crâne lourd de fatigue. Will attrapa un bol de porridge mais le bouda, se contentant d'y faire tourner sa cuillère, l'air hagard.

« Ça va ? s'enquit-il dans un murmure après un long silence.

— Fatiguée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu, hier ? C'est toujours comme ça ? »

Les épaules de la fillette s'affaissèrent et elle acquiesça de la tête.

« Ça veut dire que tu progresses ? ajouta Will avec un léger sourire fier.

— Non. »

Elle faillit ajouter qu'elle n'y arriverait certainement jamais mais renonça — c'était trop dur à avouer, même à son frère.

« Oh… Allez, ne t'en fais pas, ça va venir. »

Il lui adressa un léger sourire et avala quelques cuillerées de son petit-déjeuner avant de poursuivre tout bas :

« Tu sais, pour l'archéomage ?

— Oui. »

Will grimaça et se pencha sur la table, baissant davantage la voix :

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit un accident. »

Il laissa sa révélation en suspens quelques secondes, le temps de constater que sa petite sœur ne réagissait pas comme il l'aurait souhaité.

« Tu connais Stephen Picadilly ? continua-t-il pour pallier le mutisme d'Abigail.

— Non.

— Oui, c'est logique, c'est un des garçons de notre dortoir. C'est un copain à nous, avec Charlie. Bref, c'est le fils d'Archibald Picadilly, l'archéomage qui a été assassiné. »

Abigail fronça les sourcils — il y allait peut-être un peu fort. Elle n'avait pas entendu parler d'assassinat — même si en vérité, elle n'y connaissait rien à cette affaire, mais un assassinat ?... Cela lui semblait beaucoup trop gros.

« Oui, tu as bien entendu, continua Will, les yeux brillant d'indignation. Stephen nous a dit qu'il avait reçu des nouvelles de ses parents la veille, et ils allaient tous les deux parfaitement bien. C'est impossible que son papa soit tombé malade et mort en un jour, si ? »

Il frissonna et plongea son regard dans son bol. Abigail, ignorant tout des maladies magiques, ne répondit pas.

« Tu en penses quoi ? murmura Will d'une voix blanche.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Moi non plus. Stephen avait vraiment l'air mal, tu sais, on a essayé de le consoler mais il répétait que ce n'était pas possible, que son papa ne pouvait pas avoir été malade, que c'était forcément autre chose… Pauvre Stephen. En le voyant je me suis dit… Je me suis dit et si… Si jamais ça avait été papa ? Notre papa ? »

Il s'étrangla, son poing se crispa sur sa cuillère. Abigail avala difficilement ses céréales, l'angoisse lui étreignant brusquement le cœur. Si on lui annonçait que son père avait été retrouvé mort, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. C'était sûr. Rien que l'idée la paniquait.

« Je… J'enverrai un petit mot à papa cet après-midi, tu voudras le signer ? »

Elle hocha la tête, mal à l'aise.

« Stephen a été envoyé chez lui hier. On n'a pas de nouvelles, j'espère que tout va bien. Pauvre Stephen. »

Ils grignotèrent dans le silence puis Abigail se leva pour se diriger vers sa salle de classe.

« Oh tu as cours ?

— Oui.

— On était censés avoir cours avec le professeur O'Cuinn ce matin mais il n'est pas là, avoua piteusement Will. Je vais aller me recoucher, Charlie ne doit pas être levé de toutes façons, ricana-t-il. Oh, et Abby, bon courage pour la journée. On essaiera de se revoir vite ? Tu me diras pour euh tu sais quoi avec Flitwick ? Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver, garde espoir ! »

Elle hocha la tête, perplexe, devant son grand sourire, puis s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot.

* * *

 _« Abby,_

 _J'ai reçu il y a peu une lettre de ton professeur référent – Flitwick ? Je ne suis pas sûr de l'orthographe. Il m'a fait part de tes premières leçons et de leurs conséquences. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment vas-tu ? N'hésite pas à en parler à tes professeurs et au directeur, et ne te décourage pas. Tu vas y arriver, je le sais, peu importe le temps que cela prendra. J'ai tout de même conscience que c'est simple, dans ma condition, de te dire ça, mais j'ai vraiment foi en toi. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas eu envie de m'inquiéter mais tu sais que, si tu as besoin de parler, je serai toujours là._

 _Fais attention à toi ma chérie. Et tiens-moi au courant de tes avancées, d'accord ?_

 _Je t'embrasse, Abby chérie. A bientôt._

 _Papa. »_

Sitôt que le découragement l'étreignait, Abigail ressortait la petite lettre de son père et la lisait plusieurs fois d'affilée. Puis elle la serrait contre elle et caressait distraitement Ninours, avant de ranger précieusement son petit parchemin et de reprendre le chemin des cours.

Les jours ne cessaient de raccourcir alors qu'octobre s'achevait doucement et que les gros devoirs de mi-trimestre se mettaient à pleuvoir. La seule consolation des élèves fut l'annonce du premier match de Quidditch, le deuxième week-end de novembre.

Le professeur Flitwick, comme la plupart des professeurs, semblait horriblement occupé, si bien qu'il ne put prodiguer à Abigail la moitié de leurs cours particuliers durant le mois d'octobre. Il lui avait déclaré que, si comme il le pensait, sa magie essayer de prendre le pas sur elle, il lui fallait apprendre à poser des barrières mentales. Leurs premiers essais se soldèrent par des échecs cuisants et l'obligation de réenchanter les gants mauves à chaque fois – si bien que le professeur Flitwick insistait davantage à chaque séance pour que la fillette les enlevât pour leurs séances, ce qu'elle refusa. Elle n'était pas encore prête.

Le désespoir l'emportait souvent, elle ne réussit à trouver du réconfort que dans les livres et la présence silencieuse d'Ivy. Son père lui envoya des lettres de plus en plus régulièrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle y répondît, lui assurant qu'elle allait bien et lui contant que ses cours étaient éprouvants. Elle ne parla jamais de réussite.

Will voulut la réconforter en lui offrant des Fondants au chaudron qu'il avait réussi à « piquer dans la cuisine, mais chut ». Il avait bien repéré la petite fille blonde à l'écharpe, constamment assise à côté de sa sœur, si bien qu'un matin qu'il prenait le petit-déjeuner seul avec Abigail — Charlie ayant préféré s'installer plus loin avec Stephen Picadilly, revenu de son domicile familial quelques jours après l'enterrement de son père — Abigail apprit de Will que le grand frère de Stephen, un sixième année à Gryffondor, était extrêmement populaire, d'où l'engouement et l'indignation de son groupe d'amis —, Will demanda, intrigué :

« Au fait, elle s'appelle comment, ta copine ? »

Abigail ne répondit pas tout de suite, prise de court. De qui parlait-il ? Ivy ? Certainement. Mais elle n'avait jamais songé à Ivy comme « sa copine » — l'était-elle ? Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis, aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, et, en vérité, elle ne savait pas comment qualifier une personne d'« ami » ou non.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est ma copine, avoua-t-elle finalement.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Will. Mais tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

Confuse, Abigail murmura :

« Si, si, ça va… »

Elle n'osa pas demander à son frère de lui décrire ce qu'était, pour lui, un « ami ». Will lui sourit tendrement et continua, d'une voix très douce.

« Et… tu lui as dit ? Pour toi ? Pour… Tu sais quoi ?

— Non. »

Elle baissa les yeux et joua avec le contenu de son assiette — si Ivy apprenait un jour l'existence de ses pouvoirs, elle ne lui adresserait même plus un regard, voulut-elle expliquer à son frère : mais elle resta silencieuse, troublée. Toutes ces histoires de relations sociales étaient bien trop compliquées pour elle.

« Et elle ? insista son frère en se penchant davantage.

— Quoi ?

— Comment, tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu bizarre de porter une écharpe tout le temps ? Même dans la salle commune, elle l'a autour du cou.

— Je m'en fiche, de son écharpe, répliqua Abigail, sur la défensive — après tout, elle-même portait des gants.

— Moi aussi, je suis juste intrigué, rougit Will. Et sinon, c'est quoi son nom ?

— Ivy.

— C'est joli. Au fait, ça va mieux les cours de potions ? ajouta-t-il brusquement pour changer de sujet. Et le professeur O'Cuinn, tu as vu comme il a l'air fatigué ? »

Abigail préféra rester muette et l'écouta débiter son monologue, l'esprit ailleurs.

Le professeur O'Cuinn s'absentait beaucoup, et toujours très longtemps. Abigail abandonna l'idée d'apprendre un jour à maîtriser l'occlumencie avec lui, tant il semblait occupé à d'autres choses. Pourtant, il réussissait à prodiguer ses cours, avec autant de douceur et de passion qu'auparavant — malgré tout, il transplanait aussitôt que la cloche sonnait et ses cernes se creusaient un peu plus chaque jour, noircissant autant que les nuages dont était pourvu le plafond de la Grande Salle depuis quelques semaines déjà. Si quelques rumeurs couraient à son propos, Abigail les évita habilement, plongeant dans le calme de la compagnie des livres.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Octobre s'éteignait, les discussions de couloirs glissaient vers le Quidditch, seule activité à laquelle les élèves accrochaient leur moral. Certains émettaient des doutes quant à la réalisation de ce premier match, persuadés que le temps maussade ne laisserait jamais place au soleil. D'autres, plus optimistes — dont Will faisait forcément partie — répétaient à qui voulait l'entendre que le ciel se dégagerait miraculeusement le jour du match, et que c'était un scandale qu'en tant que sorciers, on n'eût toujours pas trouvé de sort contrant le mauvais temps — ce à quoi le professeur McGonagall, qui passait entre les tables à ce moment-là, répondit :

« Eh bien Monsieur Swann, personne ne vous empêche de consacrer votre temps libre à une telle découverte. »

Toute cette agitation avait pour conséquence de donner la migraine à la petite Abigail, laquelle s'empressait de quitter une pièce dès qu'elle entendait prononcer le nom de Quidditch. Elle avait trouvé en un couloir du sixième étage constamment désert, par son impasse et l'inutilité des élèves de s'y promener, un endroit parfait pour profiter du silence. Un banc de marbre blanc installé près d'une colonne — dont elle soupçonnait la futilité par l'incongruité de son placement —, près d'une grande fenêtre, était devenu un de ses endroits favoris pour lire.

Un soir qu'elle se rendait à son petit banc, elle aperçut une silhouette d'un gris presque translucide près de la fenêtre. Reconnaissant le fantôme des Serdaigle, elle faillit faire demi-tour, afin de laisser la jeune femme seule dans sa méditation silencieuse, mais, alertée par les bruits de pas de la petite sorcière, la Dame Grise se retourna d'un mouvement brusque — elle s'arrêta cependant dans son élan en apercevant la fillette se figer de panique. Si son regard s'adoucit légèrement, son visage resta dur, fermé. Abigail recula de quelques pas, gênée.

« Excusez-moi, bafouilla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Ne partez pas, Abigail Swann, lui répondit la voix froide du fantôme. J'imagine qu'il y a une raison à votre présence ici.

— Je…, murmura la fillette en se tordant les mains. Je cherche le silence. Je ne désire pas troubler le vôtre.

— Vous ne le troublez pas.

Abigail ne sut que répondre et baissa légèrement les yeux, déconcertée par le regard de pierre que lui lançait la Dame Grise. Elles ne parlèrent pas pendant un instant. Abigail, hésitante, ne savait plus si elle devait bouger ou non, rejoindre son petit banc de marbre ou non, rebrousser chemin ou non. Puis, le fantôme s'approcha légèrement, la tête légèrement hochée. La fillette recula de nouveau de deux petits pas, les yeux braqués sur elle. Dans un mouvement involontaire, elle ramena ses mains à son corps et les joignit. Le regard de la Dame Grise se posa instantanément sur elles, alors qu'elle s'arrêtait et se réfugiait derrière la colonne, telle une enfant apeurée.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me blesser, n'ayez pas peur.

— Vous… vous savez pour…?

— J'écoute et j'observe, Abigail Swann. Bien sûr que je sais. »

Elle disparut derrière la colonne et reparut de l'autre côté, glissant à quelques mètres du sol, sans bruit, plongeant la fillette dans le désespoir — les fantômes savaient-ils, alors ? Les éclats de voix s'étaient tues, derrière la fillette, les entourant d'un silence uniquement brisé par sa respiration lourde.

« Je suis faite d'immatériel, votre magie ne peut m'atteindre. N'ayez pas peur. »

Abigail hocha la tête doucement, embarrassée. Le fantôme ne parla plus, mais l'observa toujours, comme perdue dans ses pensées — son maintien hiératique et la sévérité de son regard de pierre intimidèrent la fillette, qui n'osa pas bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de voix la fît sursauter. Elle se retourna pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait dans son dos — quand elle comprit que le couloir était vide, elle se tourna de nouveau vers la Dame Grise, mais celle-ci avait disparu.

* * *

Le vent frais faisait fuir les élèves suffisamment courageux pour tenter de profiter du maigre soleil de début novembre — après un mois de pluie et de nuages menaçants, les quelques aventureux furent bien déçus de devoir rentrer au château sous peine de se geler le bout du nez. Alors que ces quelques inconscients essayaient de capter ne fût-ce qu'un rayon de soleil, Abigail posait le point final de son devoir d'astronomie et tourna les yeux vers le ciel, à travers la fenêtre de la bibliothèque.

 _Tu as terminé ?_

Elle remarqua le petit mot qu'Ivy venait de lui faire passer quand le parchemin frotta légèrement sur le bois. La petite Gryffondor avait déjà baissé les yeux sur son propre devoir, l'air concentré — et suffisamment désabusé pour qu'Abigail comprît qu'elle souhaitait faire une pause.

 _Oui._

 _J'ai une question : tu connais la Langue des Signes ?_

Abigail lança un regard étonné à Ivy, mais celle-ci avait déjà replongé le nez sur son parchemin, les joues soudainement rouges.

 _Non._

Elle savait juste qu'on le parlait avec les mains — ce qui ne l'enchantait guère.

 _C'est avec ça que je communique. Je pourrais t'apprendre, si tu veux ?_

La fillette observa la petite Ivy aux joues rougies par la timidité — ou de gêne. Peut-être que Will avait raison, qu'elle était muette — mais pour Abigail, ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle hésita : sa proposition ne lui faisait pas tellement envie, car secouer les mains dans les airs ne l'emballait pas.

 _Pas trop._

Elle remarqua l'air déçu de la petite Gryffondor et détourna le regard, gênée.

 _Juste une fois et si ça ne te plaît pas, promis, plus jamais ?_

 _Pourquoi pas alors._

 _Maintenant ? Si tu as terminé ?_

 _D'accord._

 _Mais pas ici. Dehors ?_

Elles échangèrent un regard et rangèrent leurs affaires pour se mettre en route vers le parc de l'école.

Ivy frissonna en sortant — elle lança un regard interloqué en apercevant Abigail, stoïque, alors que ses propres joues se coloraient de froid et qu'elle commençait déjà à grelotter — et guida sa camarade dans un petit renfoncement vide de la cour de métamorphose. D'abord, Ivy parut effrayée, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers Abigail. Celle-ci, d'un très grand calme, les mains posées à plat sur ses genoux, à peine cachées dans ses manches, attendait tranquillement.

Ivy sortit finalement un carnet, posa ses genoux par terre et attrapa sa plume et son encrier. Abigail la regarda faire, impassible, jusqu'à ce que la jeune Gryffondor levât des yeux brillant d'impatience vers elle. Un immense sourire éclairait son visage quand elle lui fit signe d'approcher — Abigail s'installa alors en tailleurs sur la pierre et regarda la fillette s'affairer à écrire des mots sur son cahier.

 _On va commencer par le plus facile_.

« _Bonjour_ », « _merci_ », « _à bientôt_ », furent les trois premiers mots inscrits sur le papier. Abigail contempla l'écriture enfantine d'Ivy, perplexe, puis la fillette blonde lui signa les premières notions, chacune leur tour, à mains nues.

À mains nues. Abigail se crispa ostensiblement, mais répéta les signes, après une hésitation quant à l'apparition totale de ses gants aux yeux de la fillette. Celle-ci ne fit aucun commentaire et continua avec les lettres de l'alphabet. Le visage d'Abigail se ferma cependant davantage quand Ivy lui montra ses gants avec une petite moue. Elle se hâta d'écrire :

 _Ça serait plus facile si tu les enlevais, je pense_.

Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, bien vite remplacé par une grimace quand Abigail articula d'une voix glaciale :

« Non. Hors de question. »

Son cœur s'était brutalement emballé. Ça n'avait été qu'une mauvaise idée. Elle voulait partir. Elle n'avait jamais été douée avec ses mains de toutes façons, et ne le serait jamais. À quoi bon.

Elle se redressa, épousseta sa robe de sorcière, hésita l'espace d'une seconde et se détourna pour marcher seule. Ivy se releva d'un bond et lui agrippa le bras — Abigail se dégagea avec brusquerie, horrifiée.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Elle remarqua à peine l'expression blessée sur le visage de la petite Ivy — en courant presque, elle s'éloigna, tremblante des pieds à la tête, sans regarder sa camarade dont le regard s'était voilé de larmes.

Elle se dirigea, d'un pas rapide et sans en avoir totalement conscience, vers le Lac Noir, devant lequel elle s'assit, entre deux gros rochers qui la protégeaient du vent et des regards, le souffle court, presque étouffée. Elle s'en voulait. Mais elle ne voulait pas blesser Ivy, et si elle avait enlevé ses gants, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer. Elle avait tout de même mal agi. Mais, encore une fois, si elle avait enlevé ses gants, elle se serait trahie aussitôt — elle avait eu raison de réagir de la sorte, alors ? Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû la mettre au courant ? Non, quelle idée ! Elle regarda ses gants, le cœur battant, la gorge horriblement serrée. Ivy ne l'approcherait certainement plus. Tout ça à cause de ses mains. Encore une fois. _Saletés_.

Lentement, retenant presque sa respiration, elle retira un gant et le posa sur le rocher près d'elle, avant d'observer sa petite main blanche. Doucement, elle la fit pivoter vers sa paume, puis elle laissa ses doigts se recroqueviller. Sa gorge se noua, et la honte s'insinua en elle — malgré sa blancheur immaculée, elle trouvait sa main presque sale. Le découragement lui étreignit le cœur l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'elle se remémorât les conseils du professeur Flitwick et les encouragements de son père. Après avoir méticuleusement vérifié qu'aucun élève ou professeur ne se promenait dans les parages, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de replonger en elle-même, à la recherche de sa magie, de ses barrières. L'exercice fut, comme à son habitude, long et rapidement fatigant. Elle se retira vite d'elle-même et ouvrit les yeux lorsque la douleur aiguë commença à s'immiscer dans sa poitrine — un filet de neige duveteuse dansait autour de sa main quand elle baissa les yeux. Un instant, elle fut terriblement déçue, puis elle se rendit compte que la neige se déplaçait, lui effleurant tendrement la paume. Cette caresse la laissa abasourdie un instant, tant elle la trouva agréable. Comme si sa magie essayait… de la rassurer ? Elle s'apaisait, alors que les minuscules flocons dansaient, toujours plus près de sa peau. Le lac, les montagnes et Poudlard s'étaient effacées. Elle se sentait étrangement… bien. Mais ce n'était pas juste. Même totalement injuste. Elle ne pouvait pas souffrir de sa magie et se laisser ainsi séduire.

« Si tu es si gentille, alors pourquoi tu me fais autant de mal ? s'écria-t-elle avec colère dans un geste furieux de la main, désespérée de ne pouvoir s'en débarrasser. »

Le ballet blanc dans sa paume éclata et se répandit en cristaux de glace sur l'herbe et sur le rocher près duquel elle était assise. Le cœur trop lourd, Abigail se mit à pleurer, tenant sa main découverte par le poignet le plus éloignée possible du reste de son corps.

Un hululement dans son oreille gauche la sortit brutalement de sa solitude — elle sursauta en poussant un cri étranglé. Se tournant vers le hibou, elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement et descendre au fond de ses chaussettes — le volatile se tenait près de son gant, et, sans se presser, s'en empara et s'envola doucement.

« Non ! s'étrangla Abigail, désespérée. Rends-moi ça ! »

Sa requête s'étouffa dans un nouveau sanglot paniqué. Elle resta debout près du rocher, immobile, en pleurs. Elle était fatiguée, se sentait vide de toute force, et la douleur s'était réveillée, plus cuisante que jamais. Désespérée, elle souhaita que tout s'arrêtât, que tout ne fût qu'un mauvais rêve. Les larmes gelèrent sur ses joues. Elle aurait voulu hurler, frapper le sol, exprimer son découragement, mais son chagrin l'asphyxiait. S'agrippant de toutes ses forces à la pierre pour ne pas tomber sur ses jambes flageolantes, elle suivit du regard la trajectoire du hibou : celui-ci voletait tranquillement vers une tour du château autour de laquelle des chouettes et autres rapaces tournoyaient avant de se poser sur les fenêtres sans vitres et de reprendre leur vol. La volière.

Réfléchir. Vite. La volière se trouvait près de la salle commune de Serdaigle, du côté ouest du château. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Si elle se dépêchait elle pouvait encore y arriver avant la fin des cours. Normalement, à cette heure de la journée, personne ne se rendait à la volière. En espérant que le hibou n'avait pas amené son gant dans une autre partie du château. Mais il lui faudrait traverser la cour, quelques couloirs. Et si on la voyait ? Mais quelles étaient les autres solutions ? Aller voir le professeur Flitwick ? L'enjeu était le même. Mais la volière regorgeait de hiboux, et elle ne supportait pas les animaux. Mais le professeur Flitwick était en cours à cette heure de la journée, il lui était impossible de le voir !

Abigail ravala ses nouvelles larmes, attrapa son sac et trottina péniblement vers le château. Par chance, elle ne croisa personne, seulement quelques élèves, suffisamment loin. La douleur s'allongeait jusqu'à ses jambes et rendait ses mouvements difficiles, mais l'angoisse la porta jusqu'à l'escalier menant à la volière. Elle le grimpa, le cœur battant à toute allure, la respiration coupée dans sa gorge — elle entendait les hiboux s'envoler et les chouettes hululer joyeusement, ce qui lui arracha des grimaces effrayées.

Elle s'arrêta net devant la porte et recula jusqu'à la rambarde de marbre des escaliers : les rapaces la tétanisaient. Ils ne faisaient pourtant pas attention à elle, voletaient ou mangeaient des souris fraîchement attrapées, somnolaient ou se chamaillaient pour une place plus confortable où dormir. Le regard de la fillette se posa sur le sol, où son gant mauve avait été laissé à l'abandon, non loin d'une fenêtre, entre deux amoncellements de paille et de fientes. Elle se laissa brutalement submerger par la détresse et se mit à pleurer. Si seulement tout pouvait s'arrêter… Elle n'avait rien demandé ! Elle voulait simplement qu'on la laisse tranquille…

« Abby ? Ça va ? murmura une petite voix timide. »

Elle sursauta dans un cri et tourna brusquement la tête vers le petit Charlie qui se tenait dans les escaliers, une enveloppe dans les mains.

« Va-t-en ! cria-t-elle en reculant. »

Elle se rendit compte que c'était trop tard quand il ouvrit de grands yeux abasourdis — la glace s'était violemment déposée sur le sol d'où jaillissaient des cristaux gelés. Son cœur plongea dans sa poitrine, elle voulut reculer, aperçut à peine la rambarde et le mur se recouvrir de glace et de gel derrière elle que la douleur devint insupportable — elle se plia en deux et tomba à terre, la vision floutée par la souffrance. Elle entendit vaguement les pas précipités de Charlie dans l'escalier avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Je m'excuse platement d'avoir eu autant de retard.**

 **Je voudrais remercier ma chère Citrouille qui m'aide toujours autant, tu es ze best ! Et merci à vous, lecteurs et/ou lectrices de l'internet, vous êtes also les bests !**

 **Auteur(e)s que je suis et à qui je mets d'ordinaire des reviews, vous ne m'avez pas vue depuis longtemps. Je reviendrai très vite pour polluer vos histoires de mes reviews enthousiastes, ne vous en faites pas !**

 **Encore merci à tout le moooonde.**

 **Pluie de fondants au chaudron sur vos têtes**

 **ACP**


	9. I 8 — Le secret du Lierre

**YOUHOU. Je ne suis que joie et bonheur ! L'été a été fatal pour ce chapitre héhé. Mais il est là, tout beau tout chaud ! Mais je ne vous fais pas plus attendre (trois mois c'est déjà bien ahah).**

 **Je souhaiterais quand même remercier les reviews (anonymes ou pas), à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre plus tôt :**

 **Guest :** **Merci pour ta review :) ! Alors héhé, non, ce n'est pas un crossover de la reine des neiges, du tout. Abby a vu le jour avant que les premiers trailers ne soient annoncés (mais j'ai déjà dit ça en préambule du chapitre 2 ou 3). Ivy se fait un plaisir de manger tous les fondants au chocolat que tu lui enverras ! Merci encore !**

 **Aywen :** **Merci ! Voilà du coup (enfin) la suite, encore navréééééée.  
**

 **Et à tous les auteurs que je lis et à qui je mets des reviews habituellement (je pense surtout à la Mandragore de Nantes ou à Sengetsu (keur sur vos histoires) mais il y en a d'autres !), je lis toujours vos fictions ! Je n'ai juste pas le temps de les reviewer correctement (c'est pas bien de jouer les lectrices fantômes, je sais, je suis navrée).**

 **D'ailleurs ! J'ai commencé à poster cette fiction le 13 septembre 2015 (je n'en reviens pas Oo). Du coup beh, ça avance beaucoup moins vite que prévu xD ! Je n'en reviens paaaaaaaaas.**

 **Bon bref.**

* * *

Chapitre 8 — Le secret du Lierre

* * *

Abigail ouvrit à peine les yeux que les souvenirs éclatèrent dans sa mémoire. Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'elle se redressait d'un bond, dans une inspiration désespérée. Son petit torse se souleva et s'affaissa au rythme de sa respiration erratique bien qu'entrecoupée, tandis que, de ses yeux terrorisés, elle regardait autour d'elle, confuse et perdue.

Où était-elle ? Son esprit embrouillé ne reconnut pas tout de suite le lit dans lequel on l'avait allongée ni les rideaux couleur crème qui l'entouraient et la cachaient des regards indiscrets. Se trouvait-elle dans sa chambre, à Stamford ? Non, cette odeur âcre et lourde ne pouvait appartenir qu'à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Son regard se posa précipitamment sur ses mains — enveloppées dans des petits gants d'une matière qu'elle ne connaissait pas, d'un blanc immaculé. Le cœur trop lourd de questions, de chagrin et de peur, elle fut brusquement secouée de sanglots, prisonnière de l'accablement qui s'immisçait sournoisement dans chaque parcelle de son petit être, désespérée d'avoir si peu d'emprise sur son propre corps. Ses pensées se mélangèrent, se heurtèrent les unes aux autres, l'entraînant dans une tempête, sans aucune échappatoire. Pétrifiée dans son angoisse, incapable de réfléchir correctement, elle pleura silencieusement, quand tout son corps criait à l'aide.

Que faire ? Qui l'avait amenée ici ? Où était Charlie ? Qu'avait-il dit ? À qui ? Que faire ?

Si seulement tout pouvait s'arrêter.

* * *

Une petite voix inquiète la réveilla, lui indiquant qu'elle s'était rendormie sans s'en rendre compte — à moins que tout ce dont elle croyait se souvenir n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ? La réalité écrasa son cœur aussi amèrement que la douleur s'éparpilla dans son corps quand elle reconnut les rideaux de l'infirmerie et qu'un coup d'œil à ses mains lui indiqua qu'elle portait toujours les gants blancs.

« Abby ? »

Will avait stoppé ce qui lui avait semblé la lecture d'un manuel de métamorphose et approchait sa chaise vers le lit en la faisant grincer sur le sol. Abigail refusa de le regarder, braquant ses yeux sur le plafond, la respiration profonde, encore trop confuse pour accepter de braver son regard.

« Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Will dans un couinement craintif. »

Elle le sentit attendre la réponse, fébrilement, les mains posées à plat sur le manuel déposé sur ses genoux. Pendant un instant, elle ne répondit pas, ne sachant que dire — elle n'ignorait pas non plus qu'il savait pertinemment que la réponse qu'il attendait serait négative.

« Abby ? répéta le jeune garçon dans un murmure brisé.

— Je ne crois pas, répondit Abigail d'une voix misérable. »

Will eut la délicatesse de ne pas parler tout de suite. Il se mit doucement à tapoter son manuel, sur ses genoux, et hocha la tête, sans rien dire.

Ils restèrent emmurés dans le silence, seulement brisé par les allées et retours de Madame Pomfresh, qui, contre toute attente, n'écarta pas les rideaux de sa petite patiente — Abigail soupira intérieurement de soulagement elle ne désirait que la présence de son frère, et personne d'autre.

« Elle t'a donné un somnifère apparemment assez puissant, murmura Will tout bas. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle te croie réveillée. »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse que le regard vide de sa petite sœur. Grimaçant d'impuissance, il baissa la tête et joua avec ses mains.

« Abby ? Ça va aller, murmura-t-il. Tu sais Abby, tu n'as rien à craindre de Charlie. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire. Je lui fais confiance. »

Il espéra qu'elle tournerait son regard vers lui, mais elle le garda résolument fixé au plafond, la respiration rauque.

« Ça va aller, reprit la voix lointaine de Will. Il faut me croire. Tu me crois, hein, Abby ? Abby, parle-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Il semblait à la fillette qu'on lui agrippait les entrailles, tant son corps endolori la faisait souffrir. Ses pensées livraient bataille dans son crâne, le martelant avec force, si bien qu'elle se sentait flotter faiblement dans l'engourdissement de l'étourderie. Et Charlie ? Que savait-il, exactement ? Où était-il ? Will avait-il la certitude qu'il n'allait rien dire, s'il n'avait pas déjà tout déballé ? Tout allait trop vite. Tout se mélangeait. Elle aurait voulu s'arrêter de penser.

Elle chassa rapidement d'une main la larme qui s'était échappée de son œil. A ses côtés, Will s'approcha davantage, l'impuissance peinte sur son visage.

« Les gants, hoqueta Abigail. »

Elle se tut, la gorge trop serrée pour continuer. Son frère laissa son regard se poser sur ses mains et murmura :

« Oui ?

— Ils sont neufs.

— Oh, oui, le professeur Dumbledore te les a enchantés pendant que tu dormais et- oh non, Abby, ne pleure pas, tu verras, tout va s'arranger. J-Je veux dire, tout va déjà bien, Abby, je parlais de tes pouvoirs ! Tout va s'arranger avec eux, je le sais, j'en suis sûr ! »

Alertée par le remue-ménage, Madame Pomfresh écarta les rideaux et aperçut la scène. Son regard se posa d'abord sur Abigail, vers laquelle elle s'approcha, fusillant Will du regard.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! dit-il aussitôt, l'air contrit.

— Je ne veux pas le savoir. Ouste, M. Swann, laissez votre sœur se reposer, maintenant.

— Non…, voulut protester Will. »

Mais Madame Pomfresh lui lança un regard assassin, si bien que, même hésitant, il s'éloigna en lançant un regard désolé à sa petite sœur — Abigail se tut, hurlant silencieusement à son frère de rester, de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé… Ils avaient échoué à se dire ce qu'ils désespéraient de savoir, alors que la vision de Will était remplacée par celle du professeur Dumbledore, le visage d'un calme olympien.

« Bonjour, Miss Swann, comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'emblée. »

Il n'attendait visiblement aucune réponse, se contentant de sourire puis de s'asseoir sur la chaise où Will s'était tenu quelques instants auparavant. Abigail le regarda faire, figée et silencieuse.

« Un fâcheux incident, un bien fâcheux incident, Miss Swann, mais vous serez ravie d'apprendre, je crois, que ses conséquences ne sont pas si dramatiques que vous semblez le croire. »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice alors que la panique serrait les entrailles de la fillette qui déglutit péniblement.

« M. Weasley a eu la bonne idée de ne pas ébruiter ses aventures à la volière, ne prévenant personne d'autre que les professeurs et votre frère... je pense que vos inquiétudes quant à votre réputation sont infondées. »

Abigail s'obstina à l'éviter du regard et se mit à jouer avec ses draps, penaude :

« Vous êtes terrorisée à l'idée d'être découverte, ai-je tort ?

— Non, murmura misérablement la fillette.

— Un secret n'en est un que si l'on décide qu'il en sera un. Moins ce secret est… eh bien, secret, serais-je tenté d'avancer, moins il semble intéressant. Sa découverte n'en est alors que moins pénible, pour son porteur. De quoi avez-vous peur, du jugement des autres ? Oh, certes, vous êtes peut-être effrayante, aux yeux de certains, prétentieuse, pour d'autres, étrange, ou encore fascinante. Différente, à vos yeux. »

Il laissa un temps de silence flotter entre eux, observant le visage perturbé de la petite élève, puis sortit un bonbon de sa poche, défit le papier dans un crissement désagréable, avant de le manger sans même en proposer à la fillette.

« Mais pas moins humaine, qu'en pensez-vous ? La différence permet une force que bien des gens ignorent. Bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en attrapant une deuxième friandise, il n'est pas dans mes principes de laisser un ou une élève dans la difficulté, surtout lorsque je pense celle-ci surmontable. C'est pourquoi le professeur McGonagall a décidé, en addition de vos heures supplémentaires avec le professeur Flitwick, de vous prodiguer des cours particuliers destinés à l'apprentissage de vos pouvoirs. Vous allez entrer dans le vif du sujet. »

Le professeur Dumbledore eut un léger sourire en biais sous ses lunettes en demi-lune lorsqu'il aperçut la figure d'Abigail se crisper violemment — elle le remarqua mais se garda bien de lui avouer que cette perspective la terrorisait, et qu'elle n'était pas du tout pressée de rejoindre le professeur de métamorphose pour un cours supplémentaire, seule, avec elle.

« Tant que vos pouvoirs vous effraieront, la seule solution que vous trouverez sera de vous cacher, ce qui, j'en ai peur, ne convient ni à vous, ni à personne. Au risque de prononcer une évidence des plus horripilantes, plus la crainte vous emportera et moins vos pouvoirs vous sembleront surmontables. Le professeur McGonagall vous attendra demain dans la salle de classe de métamorphose, à dix-huit heures trente. Reposez-vous aujourd'hui, je pense que vous en avez besoin. »

Il se leva, lui adressa un léger sourire et commença à prendre congé, quand soudainement, il fit demi-tour et plongea son regard bleu dans celui de la fillette, qui se recroquevilla et détourna les yeux.

« Un dernier conseil, cependant, que je pense avisé : quand vous serez prête, retirez vos gants. N'ayez crainte de révéler ce que vous exécrez le plus. Vous pensez que les autres remarqueront aussitôt vos différences, mais c'est faux : ce que l'on veut cacher est toujours plus facile à remarquer. Sur ce, bonne journée. »

Sans laisser le temps à Abigail de digérer tout son discours, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. La fillette resta d'abord étonnée et confuse dans son lit puis se renfrogna tout en repassant les dernières paroles du vieux professeur dans sa tête avec colère — elle n'était sincèrement pas convaincue de ce qu'il avançait. En vérité, elle trouvait ça même complètement débile.

* * *

Abigail resta la journée à l'infirmerie, refusant de bouger de son lit, paniquant dès que Mrs Pomfresh posait les yeux sur elle. L'infirmière accepta de la garder pour la nuit mais la menaça d'appeler les professeurs Flitwick et Dumbledore si elle refusait de quitter son lit le lendemain.

Will lui rendit visite autant que son emploi du temps le lui permettait mais ils ne parlèrent plus de l'incident. Il vint lui apporter un fondant au chaudron à l'heure du déjeuner, puis un deuxième à l'heure du goûter — deux friandises fortement appréciées, puisque Mrs Pomfresh avait décidé de la nourrir uniquement en minuscules sandwichs secs.

« Charlie aimerait bien te parler, lui apprit-il alors d'une voix détachée, pendant qu'elle grignotait son deuxième fondant au chaudron de la journée. »

Abigail se crispa et se recroquevilla, lui lançant un regard rempli d'horreur — même le Fondant n'avait plus bon goût.

« Oh, non, ne fais pas cette tête-là ! Il m'a promis de ne rien dire, même pas à sa famille. Tu ne lui fais pas peur, tu sais. Au contraire. Il voudrait s'excuser de t'avoir fait peur.

— Je ne veux pas, murmura la fillette.

— De quoi ? Qu'il s'excuse ? demanda Will, tout penaud. Il est gentil, tu sais.

— Lui parler. Qu'il me parle. Je ne veux pas. Je n'ai rien à lui dire. »

Ses lèvres tremblèrent alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Will resta près d'elle, confus et triste.

« Abby ne pleure pas. »

Elle baissa les yeux — elle avait peur, et même honte de vivre dans cette terreur qui l'épuisait considérablement. Elle se détestait de ressentir toujours ces mêmes angoisses… Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle ne savait pas lui faire comprendre. Comme d'habitude. Là encore, elle se détestait d'être aussi incapable.

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était rentrer à la maison — mais même à la maison, lui murmurait une petite voix pernicieuse dans son crâne, elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver à être heureuse. Elle n'était pas certaine que la peur s'envolerait. Rien ne l'assurait qu'elle s'y sentirait mieux. Le poids du désespoir lui écrasa le cœur — elle eut soudainement besoin de pleurer.

« Tu veux que j'aille chercher Ninours ?

— Non, merci.

— Tant mieux, souffla alors Will, soulagé. »

Une petite moue apparut sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il arborait un visage un peu honteux :

« Je n'aurais pas osé aller à ta salle commune, de toute façon. J'aurais eu trop peur de ne pas pouvoir répondre à la question du heurtoir. »

Il détourna le regard, embarrassé.

« Oh, pour toi ça doit être facile. Mais moi, je ne suis pas très intelligent. C'est comme ça. »

Il se tut. Abigail le regarda un instant, sans rien dire, puis détourna le regard et joua avec ses gants.

« À quoi penses-tu, Abby ?

— Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, dit-elle lentement.

— Ah, dit seulement Will, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Tu sais, c'est dur de savoir à quoi tu penses. »

Il se tut à nouveau. Abigail ne répondit pas, le cœur toujours lourd, puis remonta les draps de son lit pour jouer avec leur extrémité. La sonnerie retentit soudainement :

« Je dois y aller, dit Will en sautant sur ses pieds. Je… Si on ne se voit pas au dîner… Je dirai à Charlie que tu ne lui en veux pas, d'accord ? Il essaiera peut-être de te le dire lui-même, ou peut-être pas… C'est qu'il est têtu, l'animal. »

Abigail hocha la tête, une moue sur le visage. Will lui sourit tendrement et s'éloigna en trottinant.

* * *

La sortie de l'infirmerie fut atroce. Le moindre bruit faisait sursauter la petite Abigail, et la promiscuité des autres élèves lui donnait des bouffées d'angoisse. Tétanisée par la peur du regard et du jugement des autres, elle essaya de se déplacer le plus discrètement possible, quitte à passer totalement inaperçue — l'exercice s'avéra plus difficile que prévu, son absence de la veille ayant été notée par ses camarades de dortoir et la petite Ivy, laquelle s'enquit de la situation alors qu'elles s'installaient dans la bibliothèque, durant la pause du midi : Abigail refusa de répondre, si bien qu'elle n'insista pas.

Will adressa des sourires à sa sœur lorsqu'ils se croisèrent mais sembla trop occupé pour la rejoindre — et tant mieux, car il était toujours accompagné de Charlie. La journée parut si longue à la fillette, à tenter de disparaître, qu'elle était épuisée quand vint l'heure de rejoindre la salle de métamorphose. Elle s'y rendit à petits pas, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle allait encore échouer. Les conseils du professeur McGonagall seraient aussi vains que celle du professeur Flitwick… Elle le sentait. Une petite voix lui intimait qu'elle le savait. À quoi bon…

La lourde porte en bois massif pivota sans un bruit quand elle eut entendu le professeur l'inviter à entrer. Le corps tremblant, elle fit quelques pas dans la salle méconnaissable — les tables et les chaises avaient disparu au profit de deux sièges placés l'un en face de l'autre.

« Bonsoir, Miss Swann, l'accueillit le professeur McGonagall sans un sourire. Prenez place, je vous prie. »

Avec un hochement de tête, Abigail s'approcha de la petite chaise et s'y assit, sans trop savoir ce qui l'attendait. Le professeur McGonagall prit place en face d'elle, et l'observa un instant, les lèvres serrées.

« Vous sentez-vous en confiance, miss Swann ?

— P-Pardon ?

— Vous sentez-vous en confiance ? répéta le professeur d'un air patient. Répondez-moi franchement.

— P-Pas vraiment, avoua Abigail, recroquevillée sur son siège.

— Dois-je entendre « pas du tout » ? reprit McGonagall avec une douceur froide. »

Abigail baissa les yeux et hocha silencieusement la tête. Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel elle joua à triturer ses mains gantées, pressée de pouvoir retourner à son dortoir.

« Décrispez-vous, conseilla le professeur. La crispation ne vous apportera rien de positif. Je ne souhaite pas travailler avec une élève terrorisée. Or, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je ne suis pas professeure de sophrologie, mais je suis là pour essayer de régler ce qui vous pose problème. Détendez-vous. J'aimerais commencer cette séance en vous posant quelques questions, pour vous connaître un peu mieux, et de ce fait avancer plus vite. Êtes-vous d'accord ?

— Oui.

— Bien. Plus j'en saurai sur vous, plus il me sera aisé d'identifier le problème d'y remédier. Pouvez-vous me dire depuis quand vous avez conscience de vos pouvoirs ? »

Abigail déglutit avec peine, un sentiment de malaise croissant entre ses entrailles légèrement douloureuses. **  
**

« Depuis toujours.

— En gardez-vous des souvenirs agréables ? »

La fillette grimaça, les yeux fixés sur le sol, et essaya de réfléchir, de toutes ses forces. Un souvenir heureux ? La seule chose qui tournait autour de ses yeux était le chien qui l'avait fuie pendant les trois premières années de sa vie, par terre, le museau blanc. La respiration coupée, elle répondit misérablement :

« Non.

— Aucun ?

— Aucun, répéta la fillette en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. »

Le professeur McGonagall remonta ses lunettes et continua :

« Depuis quand en êtes-vous effrayée ?

— D-Depuis toujours. Ça n'apporte que des mauvaises choses.

— Que des mauvaises choses ? »

Abigail se tut, l'air effrayé, puis baissa de nouveau ses yeux floutés par l'angoisse sur le sol. Le souvenir des pas précipités de Charlie dans l'escalier de la volière l'obligèrent à se recroqueviller davantage pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Mais elle se buta au mutisme horrifié de la fillette.

« Bien, soupira le professeur McGonagall. Une dernière chose avant de commencer : croyez-vous qu'il est possible de changer ces mauvaises choses et d'en apporter des positives ? »

Sa voix plus douce ramena Abigail à la réalité : elle croisa un instant le regard de son professeur mais le détourna aussitôt, gênée. Elle haussa les épaules, désespérée, et murmura d'une voix tendue :

« J'aimerais le croire.

— C'est suffisant pour moi. Veuillez enlever vos gants, s'il vous plait. »

La réaction de la fillette fut telle qu'elle l'avait prévue : Abigail leva les yeux et les écarquilla, la bouche déformée par la surprise et l'anticipation, avant de ramener ses mains liées contre elle.

« Je suis prête à intervenir en cas d'incident, ajouta-t-elle en indiquant sa baguette à la fillette. »

L'angoisse de ses yeux parut se calmer, et lentement, elle laissa ses mains retomber sur ses genoux.

« Vous comprenez que vous avez besoin d'enlever vos gants afin de me montrer l'étendue de ce que nous avons besoin de travailler, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Abigail hésita, puis, à contrecœur, hocha la tête. Oui, elle savait, mais elle n'en avait aucunement envie.

« Ce n'est que dans le but de vous aider, miss Swann, continua le professeur McGonagall, toujours aussi impassible. »

Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté, voulut-elle hurler. Mais elle avait peur. Le professeur Dumbledore avait certainement raison en affirmant que tant qu'elle aurait peur, elle n'arriverait à aucun résultats, mais c'était tellement simple à dire !

« Vous n'êtes pas prête, affirma calmement le professeur en se levant et en joignant les mains. »

Abigail baissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Veuillez m'excuser mais je n'ai pas le temps de perdre des précieuses heures. Retournez à votre dortoir et revenez me voir quand vous serez prête. Pas avant. »

* * *

Il se passa moins de deux semaines avant qu'Abigail, chaque jour plus enfermée dans la peur et rongée par la culpabilité de se trouver si lâche, ne retournât demander l'aide du professeur McGonagall — celle-ci hocha simplement la tête et lui conseilla d'être à dix-huit heures trente précises à sa salle. Cette fois-ci, lorsque le professeur lui demanda d'ôter ses gants, elle obéit sans hésiter, une petite grimace sur son visage. Elle posa ses gants sur ses genoux mais ne sut comment positionner ses mains nues, si bien qu'elle les garda relevées de sorte qu'elles ne purent toucher ses vêtements, l'air penaud.

« Bien, approuva McGonagall d'une voix pensive. Acceptez-vous de me montrer comment vos pouvoirs se manifestent ? »

Abigail hocha la tête, consciente que la question n'en était pas réellement une. Elle regarda ses mains, le cœur battant, la respiration lourde, et les joignit l'une à l'autre, les lèvres tremblantes. Elle attendit, crispée, redoutant la glace qui allait s'enfuir de ses mains d'une seconde à l'autre — et juste à ce moment, un, puis deux, puis un filet de flocons duveteux se mirent à flotter autour de ses doigts, minuscules d'abord, puis ils s'épaissirent, gagnèrent de la vitesse et dansèrent un ballet glacial. Si la fillette dut se faire violence pour ne pas paniquer, le professeur McGonagall resta stoïque devant ce spectacle :

« Comment faites-vous cela ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix tranquille.

— Comment ça ? paniqua Abigail. Je-Je ne fais rien ! »

Le visage sans expression de son professeur se posa sur le sien et, calmement, elle répéta sa question.

« Pensez-vous aux motifs que vous venez de créer ? Avez-vous un quelconque lien mental avec vos pouvoirs ?

— Je ne sais pas… J'y… J'y pense, je crois. Enfin, je _sais_ que ça va arriver donc…Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'y pense ou pas. Mais- je ne pense pas aux motifs, comme vous l'appelez.

— Vous pensez à la création, et votre pouvoir se charge du reste, c'est ce que vous essayez de me dire ?

— Oui, répondit timidement Abigail.

— Et si vous n'y pensez pas ?

— Je… C'est pareil. Je ne peux pas prendre des objets à mains nues, ils gèlent.

— Constamment ?

— Oui.

— Depuis toujours ?

— N-Non. Depuis peu. »

Le professeur McGonagall observa encore un peu le ballet de flocons avant qu'Abigail ne le brisât pour poser ses mains maladroitement sur ses gants.

« Et pour arrêter le processus ?

— Ça se fait naturellement. Je… Je ne contrôle rien, avoua la fillette, honteuse. »

Le professeur resta immobile, la fixant de ses yeux perçants. Puis elle lui demanda plusieurs fois de recommencer ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir, en lui demandant de réfléchir en amont aux formes qu'elle désirait donner à ses flocons. Le dernier essai parut à la fillette moins brouillon, plus harmonieux, mais beaucoup plus fatigant. Lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux, sa jupe se recouvrit de minuscules cristaux glacés. Le professeur McGonagall déclara aussitôt qu'elle en avait vu assez, et conseilla à la fillette de remettre ses gants le temps qu'elle lui expliquât leurs prochaines séances.

« Nous essaierons de poser des barrières mentales et des limites à l'exercice de votre pouvoir par lui-même. Vous devez l'apprivoiser, vous mettre en symbiose avec lui. N'hésitez pas à vous exercer seule, de petits exercices comme celui que nous venons de faire. Si votre magie ne vous écoute pas, remettez aussitôt vos gants et venez me prévenir, quelle que soit l'heure. Nous nous reverrons mardi prochain, à l'heure de votre habituel cours avec le professeur Flitwick, même si nous nous retrouverons ici, et non en salle de Sortilèges. Avez-vous besoin que je vous raccompagne à votre dortoir ? »

Trop éreintée pour parler, Abigail acquiesça de la tête et, plongée dans un état d'engourdissement général, se laissa guider dans les couloirs par le bruit des pas du professeur McGonagall.

* * *

Novembre se termina sous un ciel abominable. Abigail prétexta le temps beaucoup trop mauvais — et les trop nombreux devoirs de mi-trimestre — pour éviter de subir le match de Quidditch auquel Will et Ivy l'avaient conviée chacun de leur côté. Le professeur O'Cuinn continuait son étrange manège et s'enfermait dans son bureau à chaque fin de cours, ou disparaissait pendant plusieurs jours de la table des professeurs, pour revenir les traits tirés et des cernes de plus en plus conséquents sous les yeux, sans que cela ne semblât étonner les autres professeurs.

Abigail passait le plus clair de son temps à étudier, enfermée dans la bibliothèque, avec Ivy pour compagnie régulière, lorsque celle-ci ne s'évaporait pas pendant plusieurs heures des cours ou des repas — pour une raison qui échappait à son amie et dont elle ne voulait pas avoir connaissance. Pour son plus grand soulagement, ses deux camarades Serdaigle ne se préoccupaient pas d'elle, ni de son mutisme, ni de ses retours tardifs au dortoir les mardis et vendredis. Abigail ne connaissait d'ailleurs leurs noms que parce qu'elles discutaient souvent jusqu'à tard le soir, oubliant sa troisième présence cachée derrière ses baldaquins, occupée à dessiner des motifs glacés de plus en plus précis et contrôlés.

Si Abigail excellait en Métamorphose et se débrouillait plus que bien en Sortilèges, elle redoutait chaque cours de potions avec une boule au ventre. Le professeur Rogue voyait d'un très mauvais œil sa collaboration avec Ivy, constatant que seule cette dernière suivait ses instructions. C'était plus fort qu'elle : Abigail redoutait tellement que sa potion ne gelât — ou tout simplement une explosion — qu'elle n'osait pas toucher ni au chaudron, ni aux ingrédients posés sur leur bureau — et de toute façon, peu d'ingrédients lui donnaient confiance. Si seulement le professeur Rogue était aussi compréhensif que le professeur Chourave ! Celle-ci avait tout de suite compris que la fillette ne savait pas se servir de ses mains, et acceptait qu'elle ne fît que noter les observations faites par Ivy.

« Après les vacances, je referai complètement le plan de classe, annonça le professeur Rogue, le dernier vendredi de novembre. J'ose espérer que cette mesure fera prendre conscience à _tous_ qu'il est nécessaire de travailler. »

Il fusilla quelques élèves du regard et s'attarda sur Abigail qui sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque — elle s'enfuit aussitôt de la classe sans demander son reste.

Le premier dimanche de décembre, Will insista pour déjeuner avec sa petite sœur, lui promettant d'être seuls si elle ne désirait pas la présence de Charlie. Abigail accepta et le retrouva le midi pour s'installer à la table des Gryffondor, certaine qu'il lui parlerait pendant l'intégralité du repas du Quidditch. Ces craintes s'avérèrent lorsqu'il se mit à parler avec beaucoup trop de passion de la rencontre Serdaigle – Poufsouffle qui avait récemment eu lieu, lui décrivant en détails les fautes commises et les aberrations de jugement de Madame Bibine.

« Au fait, tes cours de vol se passent bien ? s'enquit-il soudainement, visiblement très concerné par la question. »

Abigail ne répondit pas, désireuse de ne pas aborder les questions fâcheuses. De façon tout à fait surprenante, Will n'insista pas et continua son monologue.

« Et sinon, dans l'ensemble, ça va ? demanda-t-il soudainement, alors qu'Abigail ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille. »

La fillette releva légèrement les yeux, un sourcil froncé par l'étonnement.

« Avec les cours, et… et tout ça ?

— Ça va.

— Tu as rencontré du monde ?

— Ivy. Et le fantôme des Serdaigle. C'est à peu près tout.

— Vraiment ? On dit qu'elle ne parle à personne.

— À moi, si, répondit Abigail en haussant les épaules. Elle est gentille.

— Je n'en doute pas. Et les gens de Serdaigle ? »

Il n'obtint en réponse qu'un haussement d'épaules et se contenta de manger son dessert, la jaugeant d'un air inquiet.

« Bah moi, si tu te demandes, ça peut aller. Les cours sont plus compliqués que l'année dernière mais on s'y fait. On essaye de s'entraîner dur au Quidditch avec Charlie, ça prend du temps. Et je suis toujours agacé par le professeur O'Cuinn ! Tu as vu la manie qu'il a de s'enfuir à chaque fin de cours ? »

Abigail acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout en épluchant une clémentine, les pensées ailleurs — les déjeuners avec son frère prenaient une tournure frôlant le déjà-vu, réalisant le même schéma à chaque fois, si bien qu'elle laissa sombrement ses pensées vagabonder vers le prochain cours de potions quand Will s'arrêta brutalement dans sa tirade : elle releva les yeux, confuse par son silence — Charlie et un petit garçon châtain à lunettes s'étaient penchés vers son frère et parlaient si bas et si vite qu'elle ne comprit aucun mot de la conversation, mais, très vite, les deux Gryffondors s'éloignèrent d'un air soucieux, sans se préoccuper d'elle. Will parut sous le choc un instant puis se tourna vers sa sœur et dit, tout penaud :

« Je dois y aller, c'est une urgence. Si on n'a pas le temps de remettre ça avant les vacances, ce n'est pas grave, si ? »

Abigail hocha la tête — non, vu que les vacances n'étaient plus très loin maintenant, seulement cinq jours ! Will la salua à peine et sortit à grands pas troublés de la Grande Salle, la laissant seule et étonnée. Tant pis. Elle se rendrait plus tôt au rendez-vous qu'Ivy lui avait fixé pour pratiquer la langue des signes.

À cette heure de l'après-midi, les couloirs étaient encore infestés d'élèves se rendant à la Grande Salle, à la bibliothèque pour les plus studieux ou aux endroits confortables pour les moins angoissés par les devoirs. Abigail zigzagua entre les sacs pour rejoindre la cour de métamorphose où plusieurs groupes d'élèves s'étaient entassés avant le début efficient de leurs révisions, grignotant des fruits ou des biscuits. Elle aperçut Ivy, de dos, le nez plongé en avant, son écharpe minutieusement enroulée autour de son cou, visiblement peu consciente de son entourage, si bien qu'aussi soudainement qu'involontairement, elle fut frappée de plein fouet par un garçon de Poufsouffle d'une quinzaine d'années lors d'un croisement de couloirs, la faisant lâcher son livre et son sac qui tombèrent à la renverse, déversant parchemins, encre et plumes par terre. Le poufsouffle, bien que ses affaires fussent intactes, se tourna vers la fillette en massant son coude endolori et, les sourcils froncés par la colère, se mit à crier :

« Mais fais attention où tu vas, toi ! »

La fillette ne répondit pas, l'air terrorisé, ramena son écharpe à son cou et se baissa pour ramasser ses affaires, le visage rouge de honte.

« Tu pourrais t'excuser ! Excuse-toi, morveuse ! »

Abigail accéléra le pas et se pencha bientôt pour ramasser le sac et aider Ivy, dont les yeux remplis de larmes ne se relevaient pas vers le garçon furieux. Ses mains tremblantes cherchèrent son encre, et, maladroitement, la renversa davantage. En entendant le garçon ricaner, Abigail se crispa — de peur comme de colère.

« Allez, c'est bon, tentait un de ces amis d'un air gêné, tout en ramassant le dernier livre d'Ivy.

— Mais elle pourrait s'excuser, pourquoi tu t'excuses pas ? insista-t-il en empêchant son ami de lui rendre son livre. »

C'en était trop. La colère prit le pas sur la peur — Abigail se releva, tenant toujours le petit sac dans ses bras, et planta son regard glacé sur le visage du garçon :

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires et laisse-la tranquille, menaça-t-elle d'une voix si glaciale que les deux garçons et Ivy s'immobilisèrent d'un seul geste. »

L'angoisse lui écrasa les entrailles lorsque le garçon posa ses yeux sur elle avec étonnement puis colère, mais tant pis. Ivy ne méritait pas une telle humiliation, ni une telle injustice. Elle ne cilla pas quand il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, le fusillant maladroitement du regard, serrant plus fort le sac contre son cœur erratique.

« Tu perds rien pour attendre, minus. »

Et il s'éloigna avec rage.

« Tenez. Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, murmura le deuxième garçon d'un air penaud en rendant le livre à Ivy. »

Puis il rejoignit l'autre à grands pas précipités. Ivy se redressa, les mains couvertes d'encre, le visage rouge et baigné de larmes qu'elle essuya à l'aide d'un mouchoir. Très vite, elle reprit constance, lorsqu'Abigail lui tendit son sac qu'elle referma.

 _Merci_ , disaient ses yeux.

Abigail ne répondit pas, les jambes tremblantes, réalisant à peine ce qu'il venait de passer. Elle se sentait épuisée, mais pas aussi apeurée qu'elle l'aurait pensé.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse, sans vraiment attendre de réponse. »

Ivy acquiesça de la tête tout en terminant d'essuyer ses mains et ses yeux. Puis son visage se transforma : elle cessa de pleurer, ses yeux se firent plus durs :

« Viens, finit-elle par murmurer d'une voix — une voix grave, qui n'aurait pas dû être la sienne. »

La fillette plongea son regard féroce dans celui de sa camarade — un regard de défi, faussement assuré, qui lui assurait qu'elle attendait une réaction de sa part. Abigail se contenta d'accepter son regard, le visage fermé — la voix provenait bien de la bouche de la petite Gryffondor, mais elle était particulièrement rocailleuse, presque sifflante.

« Viens, répéta Ivy en signant sa requête. »

 _J'ai quelque chose à te dire_ , murmuraient timidement ses yeux.

Abigail, toujours silencieuse, hocha la tête sans lui laisser lire ses émotions sur son visage, et la suivit. Ivy l'entraîna jusqu'à un arbre, près du Lac Noir. Elles ne parlèrent pas tout de suite, s'observèrent presque à la dérobée.

Puis Ivy porta les mains à son cou et dénoua lentement son écharpe rose pâle, les joues rougissantes, gardant courageusement les yeux, bien que voilés d'angoisse, sur la fillette, sans cesser de guetter une réaction de la part de celle-ci. Mais Abigail, bien que troublée, afficha un visage neutre et calme, se contentant d'observer le cou mutilé de la petite Ivy. L'écharpe laissait découvrir une grande trace rouge bordeaux qui s'étalait de manière irrégulière sur sa trachée, depuis le haut du cou jusqu'à sa chemise — la marque qu'aurait laissé le cheminement d'un liquide, remarqua Abigail après un instant d'observation. À quelques endroits, la couleur ressortait, plus vive qu'à d'autres, parfois plus douce, mais jamais effacée.

« Voilà. Je ne voulais pas… trop te le dire au début…, murmura Ivy de sa voix caverneuse. »

Elle rougit furieusement et avoua en signant :

 _Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Avec les brutes, j'ai eu besoin de me confier, je crois._

Abigail hocha la tête pour la rassurer, confuse d'avoir été la première à laquelle Ivy se confiait, puis demanda d'une petite voix timide :

« Ça ne te fait pas mal ? »

Ivy parut surprise, mais se ressaisit aussitôt et haussa les épaules en regardant ses pieds.

« Si, très. J'ai… »

Elle se tut, grimaça, puis, le rouge lui montant aux joues, signa : _j'ai du mal à parler, mais je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je suis muette_.

« Je n'ai pas compris, murmura Abigail après un temps de latence. »

Ivy répéta son signe plus doucement, détaillant ses paroles en bougeant silencieusement les lèvres. Elle garda son regard dans celui d'Abigail, l'angoisse et la timidité envolés pour un soulagement palpable.

« Ça n'aurait rien changé pour moi, répondit la fillette quand elle comprit enfin ce que voulait dire son amie. »

Celle-ci rougit furieusement et baissa de nouveau les yeux dans lesquels Abigail crut apercevoir des larmes.

 _Tu n'as pas peur ?_ signa-t-elle sans oser lever le regard.

« Peur ? répéta Abigail, étonnée. De quoi ?

— Ben… »

Ivy sembla gênée et désigna son cou — Abigail fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules :

« Je ne comprends pas. »

 _Ça ne fait rien_ , signa Ivy en souriant doucement. _Voilà, tu connais mon secret, tu ne diras rien ?_

« Promis, répondit Abigail aussitôt qu'elle comprit où la fillette voulait en venir.

— Tu es une vraie amie, murmura Ivy en rougissant. Heureusement… que je t'ai… rencontrée, ajouta-t-elle difficilement. »

Troublée, Abigail la regarda quelques instants avant de murmurer :

« Toi aussi. »

Elle hésita. Ivy lui avait avoué son secret. Et c'était ce secret qui les avait rapprochées dès le début, sans qu'elles en aient eu conscience. Mais elle ? Devait-elle lui avouer le sien ? Et si Ivy s'en trouvait effrayée ? _Tant pis_ , lui hurla son cœur. Elle aussi ressentait brusquement le besoin de se confier à la fillette.

« M-moi aussi, j'ai… quelque chose à te dire. À te montrer. »

Le visage d'Ivy s'illumina, ses yeux se mirent à briller. _Je ne suis pas toute seule alors !_ criaient-ils.

« Mais c'est… difficile. »

Ivy sourit avec douceur, et toute la bienveillance de son regard ôtèrent tout doute — ou presque — à la fillette.

Silencieusement, elle se leva et s'assit en tailleur, face à sa camarade soudainement étonnée. Sans la regarder, elle remonta ses manches, hésita un instant en apercevant ses gants blancs, la gorge nouée, puis les retira un à un, le cœur battant, pour les poser sur ses genoux. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement quand elle ramena ses mains l'une contre l'autre, les paumes vers le ciel, et, courageusement, elle ferma les yeux pour chercher sa magie.

Un hoquet lui fit rouvrir brutalement les yeux — dans son sursaut, elle cacha ses mains contre son ventre et posa son regard sur Ivy, persuadée de l'avoir blessée d'une façon ou d'une autre. La fillette ouvrait de grands yeux, la bouche entrouverte, devant le ballet de flocons désormais éclaté sur le sol gelé, mais ce n'était pas de la peur qu'Abigail aperçut dans son regard — plutôt une espèce… d'admiration silencieuse.

« C'était toi … ? murmura Ivy sans quitter des yeux les mains blanches de la fillette. La Grande Salle ? Le 1er septembre ?

— Oui.

— Recommence, murmura Ivy, un petit sourire impatient sur les lèvres. »

Troublée, Abigail ne réagit pas aussitôt. Elle ne comprenait pas l'admiration que semblait lui porter Ivy, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, au fond, de lui en vouloir — sa magie la faisait trop souffrir pour être à ce point admirée. Mais Ivy ne pouvait pas savoir. Sa légère rancœur s'envola aussitôt, alors qu'elle réitérait sa démonstration.

« C'est joli, murmura difficilement Ivy en attrapant un petit flocon dans sa paume ouverte.

— Non. Ça me rend dangereuse, répondit Abigail en enfilant ses gants. »

La petite Gryffondor leva les yeux de sa paume et regarda sa camarade, l'air troublé. Elle déposa ensuite délicatement le flocon sur sa cuisse et signa : _dangereuse comment ?_ avant de faire glisser son précieux jouet dans ses mains. L'air abattu d'Abigail lui fit comprendre que la faculté de produire ce petit trésor qu'elle tenait dans sa main n'était pas tellement une chance, comme elle l'avait cru, l'espace d'un instant.

« Je pourrais te blesser. C'est déjà arrivé. »

Ivy regarda le petit flocon et le fit doucement passer entre ses doigts avant de le poser sur sa cuisse en le couvant du regard.

« Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus m'approcher, murmura Abigail en baissant les yeux.

— Quoi ? Je n'ai pas peur. »

 _Mais où as-tu appris à faire ça ?_ ajouta-t-elle avant qu'Abigail eut réussi à ajouter quoi que ce soit, tout en lui jetant un coup d'œil féroce.

« Je n'ai pas appris, je suis née comme ça, répondit la petite Serdaigle, troublée. »

Sa petite camarade sembla réfléchir un instant, puis signa avec lenteur :

 _Mais ça ne doit pas être pratique ?_

Un coup d'œil à l'air abattu d'Abigail lui donna sa réponse. Elle effleura lentement son petit trésor blanc posé sur sa cuisse et fit la moue.

 _Je peux t'aider ?_

« À quoi ? s'étonna Abigail en fronçant les sourcils. »

Ivy haussa piteusement les épaules, une moue sur les lèvres.

 _D'une façon ou d'une autre ?_

« Je… Je ne sais pas. »

Devant son air abasourdi et confus, Ivy ne put s'empêcher de sourire et signa doucement :

 _Ça ne fait rien. On verra en temps voulu._

« En tout cas, toi tu m'aides, ajouta-t-elle en se forçant à parler. Ça faisait longtemps que… que je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche. »

Abigail n'eut pas le temps de demander si c'était parce qu'elle avait trop mal que la fillette baissa les yeux et signa :

 _J'ai honte de ma voix._

Constatant qu'Abigail ne répondait pas mais gardait un visage embêté, elle grimaça d'horreur et s'empressa de demander :

 _Je ne te dégoûte pas, tu es sûre ?_

« Mais non. Pas du tout. Et moi ?

— Pas du tout. »

 _En plus, ça me fait mal,_ continua Ivy d'un air triste.

Abigail posa son regard sur sa gorge mutilée et murmura, soudainement consciente d'une légère douleur dans son abdomen :

« Ça me fait mal aussi. Là. Comme un picotement, constamment. Parfois, ça me tire, parfois ça s'arrête, mais c'est rare.

— Moi ça brûle. Tout le temps. »

Elles se turent et s'observèrent, confuses, presque timides l'une devant l'autre. Abigail sut en croisant le regard d'Ivy qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer à quel point elle se sentait honteuse, à quel point elle souffrait de sa condition — son amie avait compris.

 _Tu veux savoir comment j'ai eu ça ?_

« Seulement si tu le souhaites. »

L'émotion submergea le regard et le sourire d'Ivy qui hocha la tête :

 _Plus tard, alors._

Il y eut un silence alors qu'elles se regardaient tranquillement, apaisées, profitant du vent frais.

« Quand je t'ai vue dans la barque… Le jour de la rentrée..., commença la fillette blonde de sa respiration sifflante. »

Elle préféra terminer en signant, la gorge trop douloureuse :

 _J'ai tout de suite compris que toi aussi, tu avais quelque chose à cacher. Avec toi, j'ai moins peur. Je ne me l'explique pas mais-_

Elle s'arrêta net, le regard fixé sur un point lointain. Lentement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, en même temps que sa bouche se déformait en une grimace apeurée. Abigail fronça les sourcils, alertée, mais Ivy l'empêcha de se retourner en signant à toute vitesse :

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Cette fois, Abigail tourna la tête et suivit du regard le doigt d'Ivy pointé vers l'orée de la forêt : une multitude d'oiseaux quittait précipitamment la forêt dans un ballet d'ailes noires désordonné.

« C'est bizarre… souffla Ivy, paniquée. On devrait peut-être rentrer ? »

Abigail ne répondit pas, mais, pressée par Ivy, elle se leva, les yeux toujours rivés vers les arbres. La marée d'oiseaux se calma presque aussi rapidement qu'elle avait déchiré le ciel, redonnant au paysage sa torpeur initiale — mais un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'air frais parcourut le dos d'Abigail. Le silence était brutalement tombé autour d'elles, immobilisant les alentours — même le vent ne semblait plus souffler dans les feuilles.

« Viens, on rentre, insista Ivy d'une voix précipitée. »

 _On ne sait jamais ce qu'il y a dans la forêt interdite_ , ajouta-t-elle si vite qu'Abigail ne comprit que la fin de sa phrase. Alors que son amie s'éloignait déjà, elle revêtit ses gants et emboîta le pas à la petite Gryffondor, quand un grand cri horriblement inhumain déchira le ciel — si Ivy se mit presque à courir, Abigail se retourna brusquement pour apercevoir d'autres oiseaux, beaucoup plus grands, s'envoler de la forêt… avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait en fait de grandes bêtes noires et ailées.

« Vite ! couina Ivy. »

C'est à ce moment-là que les créatures sortirent de l'ombre — au nombre de trois, elles étaient de grandes tailles, arboraient deux immenses ailes d'un marron sale. D'un coup, elles se mirent à crier puis s'envolèrent, glissant près du sol à une vitesse déconcertante.

« Cours ! cria Abigail, paniquée. »

La respiration d'Ivy, déjà entrecoupée par la terreur, se fit plus rauque. Elle sembla trébucher sur ses propres pieds, et son visage devint rapidement cramoisi, alors qu'elles couraient aussi vite que leurs petites jambes le leur permettaient.

« Allez ! »

Abigail jeta un coup d'œil aux créatures derrière elles — celles-ci se rapprochaient trop rapidement et ne tarderaient pas à les rattraper, pensa-t-elle, désespérée. Jamais elles n'auraient le temps de se réfugier dans le château !

Soudain, elle aperçut les créatures bifurquer sur la droite, et s'éloigner hors de leur portée. Ivy sembla le remarquer également, mais préféra ne pas ralentir sa course, une main sur sa gorge, les yeux presque exorbités. Elle fit signe à Abigail qu'elles devaient continuer, et continua de trottiner aussi vite que possible.

Alors qu'elles passaient dans un couloir, elles aperçurent un groupe de trois élèves d'une quinzaine d'années qui se retournèrent vers elles lorsqu'ils les entendirent arriver avec fracas — parmi eux, Abigail reconnut Bill Weasley, lequel fronça les sourcils d'un air concerné en voyant les deux fillettes apeurées s'arrêter net à leur vision.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en coupant court à la conversation de ses amis. »

Ivy et Abigail se regardèrent, horrifiées, ni l'une ni l'autre en mesure de parler. Il y eut un silence affreux, durant lequel les trois quatrième année clignèrent des yeux, étonnés. Abigail voulut se faire violence, les prévenir du danger, ils devaient tous s'enfuir, prévenir quelqu'un, n'importe qui ! Elle avait réussi à parler plus tôt dans la journée, à quelqu'un de menaçant ! alors pourquoi n'y parvenait-elle pas maintenant ? Les sons restèrent désespérément prisonniers de sa gorge et ses pieds refusaient d'avancer.

Personne ne cria, mais Abigail put lire l'horreur sur le visage de ses aînés. Personne n'avait entendu la créature arriver, mais elle sauta derrière les deux fillettes, ses longues mains en avant. Abigail sentit son cœur plonger dans ses chaussures, et ses mains lui firent soudainement horriblement mal — elle poussa un cri de douleur, retira violemment ses gants dans l'espoir fou de stopper l'affreux fourmillement qu'elle ressentait dans ses doigts et sentit la créature l'attraper au niveau du cou alors qu'autour d'elle, elle entendait des cris. L'incompréhension la poussa à agir : elle s'agrippa à la patte velue de son assaillant et la serra de toutes ses forces, avant de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol, presque aveugle dans la panique. Elle n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir des cristaux de glace éparpillés sur le sol, la terreur s'empara de son corps et alors qu'elle hurlait, la créature lui asséna un coup en plein front — sans s'évanouir, elle tomba au sol, complètement désorientée. Les cris tarirent lentement. Elle voulut vérifier qu'Ivy n'était pas blessée, sans y parvenir. Elle ne voyait que la créature et de la glace.

« Ivy ? Ivy ? »

Le silence lui répondit.

« Ivy ?

— Miss Swann, vous allez bien ? lui demanda soudain une voix paniquée — le professeur O'Cuinn ? Rogue ? Elle ne sut dire.

— Ivy ? Où est Ivy ?

— Elle va bien, un peu sonnée, lui répondit le professeur O'Cuinn, qu'elle distingua lorsqu'il la fit asseoir. »

Sa tête se mit furieusement à tourner. Elle avait toujours mal aux mains, mal au ventre, au cœur.

« Tout le monde va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, répéta O'Cuinn. Vous avez été attaquée, mais tout va bien maintenant. Je vais vous emmener à l'infirmerie. »

Abigail se laissa lever, tremblante et souffrante. La pièce tournait devant ses yeux. De la glace. La créature immobilisée. De la glace. Des professeurs. Elle ne distinguait rien d'autre. On lui remit ses gants. Elle avait mal. Trop mal.

« Où est Ivy ? marmotta-t-elle.

— Avec le professeur Rogue. Elle va bien. Juste un peu sonnée. Comme Messieurs Weasley et Smith, et Miss Jockins. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Personne n'est blessé. La harpie vous a ratés de peu, mais vous a ratés.

— Harpie ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse, cependant trop confuse pour se rendre compte de ce que cela impliquait.

— Oui, répondit sèchement le professeur O'Cuinn avant de jurer dans sa barbe. »

Abigail n'insista pas, trop sonnée pour résister, et se laissa entraîner vers l'infirmerie sans broncher. Elle se souvint à peine de son entrée, seulement de son soulagement en voyant Ivy bouger et respirer dans le lit près d'elle.

* * *

Les allées et venues incessantes lui donnaient mal à la tête alors qu'elle fixait le plafond, démoralisée, se laissant porter dans une bulle de silence et de solitude. Personne n'était blessé. Ils s'en sortiraient certainement avec un petit rhume, quelques petits bleus, mais personne n'avait été blessé, comme se plaisait à répéter Madame Pomfresh dès qu'elle passait devant le lit de sa petite patiente.

La fillette soupira silencieusement alors qu'on installait les rideaux autour des lits pour laisser un minimum d'inimité aux élèves alités. Elle entendit vaguement le professeur Dumbledore les avertir qu'ils avaient été lâchement attaqués par une harpie particulièrement en colère — au ton de sa voix, il préférait clairement ne pas s'étaler sur la présence de la créature dans l'école — et que des hiboux venaient de partir pour leur domicile familial, donc que leurs parents seraient au courant de la déconvenue tôt dans la soirée. En attendant, il leur conseillait à tous de boire leur potion de sommeil et de se rétablir aussi vite que possible. Et comme personne n'avait été blessé, il espérait certainement un rétablissement rapide, railla Abigail en pensées, les mains douloureusement posées sur son ventre. Il se passa quelques instants avant que l'infirmerie fût fermée aux professeurs pour laisser aux élèves le temps de dormir tranquillement et de se remettre de leurs émotions. Le crâne d'Abigail lui semblait horriblement vide malgré les événements de la journée, mais elle ne ressentait aucune fatigue.

Ivy, Bill et les deux autres élèves présents avaient bu leur potion et s'étaient écrasés lourdement sur leurs oreillers. Abigail préféra rester éveillée encore quelques instants, profitant du silence et de l'absence de ses pensées tortueuses pour apprécier du calme. Il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait nuit, elle pouvait voir les couleurs du ciel faner pour laisser place au pastel des prémices de l'obscurité. Il devait être quatre heures, pas plus. Lorsque la couleur rosée du ciel fut trop sombre, elle se décida à tirer ses rideaux.

Dans le silence, elle pouvait plus facilement prendre conscience de la douleur de son abdomen, qui semblait ne plus vouloir la quitter. Cette prise de conscience lui plongea un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules. Elle soupira, désespérée, essaya de fermer les yeux et de ne plus bouger, mais la douleur, pernicieuse, restait. Elle voulut chasser l'angoisse croissante en respirant profondément mais son cerveau semblait décidé à ne se concentrer que sur sa souffrance de plus en plus pénible, quand, doucement, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit timidement. Abigail ouvrit les yeux, coupa sa respiration et attendit. Était-ce Will ? Dumbledore ? Les pas précipités de Madame Pomfresh retentirent non loin d'elle.

« M. Weasley, que faites-vous ici ?!

— Je… Je venais pour… »

La petite voix étranglée de timidité de Charlie Weasley lui serra les entrailles. Elle resta sans bouger, hésitant à ingurgiter au plus vite sa potion de sommeil pour retourner à l'apaisement et au silence.

« Laissez tout le monde dormir. Vous reviendrez demain.

— Pouvez-vous donner ceci à mon frère Bill ?

— Il ne pourra l'avoir que demain, répondit sèchement Madame Pomfresh.

— Ça ne fait rien. Merci. Et… ceci pour Abigail Swann, s'il vous plaît ? Merci.

— Dehors, maintenant. Du balai. »

Les petits pas de Charlie s'évanouirent bientôt dans le couloir alors que la porte se refermait, et le silence retomba.

Le cœur battant dans le calme de l'infirmerie, Abigail attendit. Les pas de Madame Pomfresh reprirent, et ses rideaux s'écartèrent légèrement :

« Vous devriez prendre votre potion, conseilla-t-elle d'une voix pincée en apercevant les yeux ouverts de la fillette. »

Elle posa un petit parchemin plié en quatre et un petit paquet sur sa table de chevet, et partit.

Abigail hésita longuement à l'ouvrir. La fatigue commençant à la gagner, elle se décida à ouvrir le paquet — un fondant au chaudron — et à prendre connaissance du petit mot. Elle l'attrapa dans un demi-sommeil embrumé :

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur la dernière fois. Je ne dirai rien, c'est promis. Pardon d'avoir mis tant de temps à te le dire. Bon rétablissement. Bon appétit. C. »

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il a été source de beaucoup (BEAUCOUP) de temps pour moi haha. Vraiment, navrée d'avoir mis trois mois à le sortir, celui-là. Je me répète, mais l'été a été compliqué niveau écriture (et pas parce que je passais mes journées sur les plages. NON. J'aurais préféré même xD). Je suis actuellement rentrée en master youhou donc je vais avoir une charge de travail assez énooorme. Je ne peux pas promettre à combien seront les publications de chapitre mais je ne peux pas promettre d'en avoir plus d'un par mois. Déjà si j'arrive à en écrire un par mois, je serai contente ! Je verrai, de toute façon !**

 **Je voudrais remercier – et plutôt deux fois qu'une – mon amie Citrouille qui est toujours là qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente ! Pour tes conseils et ton imagination débordante ! Du love.**

 **(TW : Ça va être redondant) merci à vous, lecteurs/lectrices. Vous êtes des fifous. Keur sur vous !**

 **COMME D'HAB, j'ai l'impression que je voulais dire plein d'autres choses (et mieux que je ne les ai dites) mais tant pis, hein. MERCI ET DU LOVE. A dans six mois (mdrmdrmdr) pour le prochain chapitre :D**

 **Smouack. Pluie de chamallows sur vous.**


	10. I 9 — Premiers Flocons

**MAIS. MAIS ! MAIS ?! Seulement un mois et UNE GROSSE SEMAINE après le chapitre 8, keskevoilà toubo toucho ? Je crois que j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews que vous m'avez gentiment laissées (ou si non, fustigez-moi) donc rien ne me retient ici héhéhé.**

 **On va stopper cette introduction ridicule. ALLER. BISOUS.**

 **(ce chapitre est un plus centré sur Papa Swann, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, malgré le fait qu'il soit plus descriptif et plus lent)**

* * *

Chapitre 9 — Premiers Flocons

* * *

La sonnerie de l'école élémentaire de Stamford se mélangea bientôt aux cris et rires d'enfants alors que les classes sortaient une à une, les plus jeunes bien rangés derrière leur enseignant, leurs petits sacs impeccablement posés sur leur dos, et les moins jeunes en troupeau indistinct, les cartables négligemment pendus à leurs mains. Les parents accueillaient leur progéniture avec des grands — ou moins grands — sourires, tendaient des fruits ou des morceaux de chocolat en récompense d'une si dure journée de travail et s'éloignaient avec hâte, en saluant leurs amis. Comme à son habitude, M. Swann resta en retrait, saluant d'un sourire plus ou moins tendu les quelques parents qu'il reconnaissait — « Petite mine Ian, il te faut du soleil ! » lui lança une femme dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom et qu'il trouva particulièrement impolie —, les mains emmitouflées dans ses poches, guettant la classe de Katie.

Il l'aperçut bientôt, menée par leur enseignante Miss Hills, et aussitôt les enfants arrivés à la barrière, le joli rang éclata en une vingtaine de petites têtes pressées de retrouver leurs parents. Katie, accompagnée de son amie Charlotte qui s'éloigna avec de grands signes vers ses parents en les apercevant, laissait traîner son sac de sport derrière elle, l'air éreinté. Un sourire attendri éclaira le visage de M. Swann qui s'approcha pour la délester de son lourd fardeau — elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras en soupirant.

« Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il ? sourit Ian en enfilant la lanière du sac sur son épaule.

— On a fait la course en sport, expliqua Katie en tâtant les poches du grand manteau à la recherche du sacrosaint goûter. Jon a dit que les filles ne pouvaient pas battre les garçons, alors je l'ai battu pour lui prouver le contraire.

— Bravo Katie, je suis très fier de toi, tu es la meilleure, je te l'avais dit ! Viens, dépêchons de rentrer, j'ai oublié ton goûter.

— Quooooiiiii.

— Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de rentrer en sortant du travail. Aller viens. »

Katie grogna mais le suivit jusqu'à la voiture ensorcelée par M. Weasley garée sur le parking de l'école et s'effondra sur la banquette arrière.

« J'ai faim papa !

— J'ai prévu un gratin de courgettes ce soir, on va festoyer.

— Quoiiii. PFFF ! Papa c'est le week-end, on pourrait pas manger au McDo ou quelque part ?

— Hors de question. On fera un gros gâteau pour fêter ta victoire, alors.

— YOUPI ! »

En rentrant, Ian alla vérifier qu'aucun hibou n'attendait aux fenêtres. Rien. Abby et Will devaient être très occupés, avec l'approche des vacances de Noël. Il se détourna de la contemplation du ciel vide et suivit Katie dans sa danse du week-end, le cœur allégé par la bonne humeur de la fillette.

* * *

Le week-end passa trop vite, comme d'habitude. Ian et Katie passèrent leur samedi à acheter les cadeaux et les guirlandes de Noël et le dimanche à jouer à des jeux de société en se goinfrant de petits sablés de Noël, si bien que la fillette tapota le ventre de son père en lui faisant remarquer qu'il aurait rapidement besoin d'aller courir. Ils commencèrent à accrocher quelques guirlandes quand Katie avoua qu'elle avait hâte que Will et Abigail reviennent pour les vacances, le samedi suivant — Ian sourit doucement et lui confirma que lui aussi. Ses enfants commençaient à beaucoup lui manquer.

La soirée se gâta quand Katie monta se laver. Resté seul, Ian entreprit de ranger un peu le salon et se mit à cuisiner, apaisé par les bruits de sa vieille horloge et de la salle de bains du haut. La sonnerie du téléphone, au salon, le fit soudainement sursauter. Il baissa le feu sous ses casseroles et se hâta de décrocher le combiné, inquiet — il n'avait jamais d'appel le dimanche soir à dix-huit heures.

« Allô ?

— Ian chéri, c'est toi ? s'empressa de demander une voix fatiguée dans le combiné.

— Maman ? s'étonna M. Swann, soudainement anxieux — jamais ses parents n'avaient appelé aussi tard, et surtout pas un dimanche.

— C'est moi chéri. Comment vas-tu ?

— Euh, moi ça va, et toi ?

— Oh, écoute je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, je suis désolée. Ian chéri, il y a un souci.

— Un souci ? Quoi comme souci ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— C'est ton père, Ian. Il… Il est très malade. Il faut que tu viennes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

— Quoi ? Mais… Depuis quand ? Comment ça, trop tard ?! Et c'est maintenant que tu m'en fais part ? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu incorrect de votre part ?

— Chéri, on te savait très occupé ces derniers temps…

— C'est une mauvaise blague, en fait, c'est ça ?!

— Non, Ian… »

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et se referma, à l'étage. Katie passa la tête par l'escalier, étonnée du ton affolé de M. Swann qui, en bas, zieutait nerveusement vers sa cuisine en même temps qu'il serrait inutilement le combiné plus fort sur son oreille.

« Chéri ton père va mourir, c'est une question de jours, maintenant, sanglota Mrs. Swann à l'autre bout du téléphone. Il veut te voir et moi aussi. Il faut que tu viennes demain.

— Maman, je viendrais dès maintenant si je le pouvais, tu le sais très bien, mais demain j'ai du travail, beaucoup de travail, je ne peux pas me permettre de rater toute une journée, ou ils vont…

— Je sais, chéri, je sais.

— Si on m'avait prévenu plus tôt aussi ! C'est incroyable ça !

— On te savait occupé, avec… avec Will, Abby et Katie… Ça a été si soudain, chéri. »

Ian ne répondit pas, une main tremblante sur la tempe, le regard hagard. Katie descendit les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible et s'approcha lentement de lui.

« Écoute maman, je viens demain après-midi.

— Amène Kat avec toi, je m'occuperai d'elle.

— Je… Je ne sais pas. Elle a encore école…

— Ah... »

Comprenant que quelque chose clochait, la petite Katie enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Ian et posa sa joue sur lui dans une étreinte réconfortante. Il se détendit doucement et lui caressa tranquillement les cheveux tout en promettant à sa mère qu'il la rappelait le lendemain matin pour lui faire part de ses décisions.

« Tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je viendrai.

— Tu laisseras tes vieilles querelles avec ta sœur de côté, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ferai de mon mieux. À demain maman. »

Sa mère lui souhaita une bonne nuit — quelle ironie, songea-t-il avec acrimonie — et raccrocha. Ian s'accroupit et enroula ses bras autour de la petite Katie qui l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Ça ne va pas ?

— C'est mon papa, il ne va pas bien… Apparemment depuis longtemps, mais comme je suis toujours le dernier au courant... On va aller le voir demain, ajouta-t-il en baissant le ton. J'irai parler à ta maîtresse demain matin, tu rateras l'école cette semaine. Au moins demain après-midi et mardi. »

Katie acquiesça et ils allèrent tous les deux à la cuisine continuer le repas. C'est sans joie qu'ils essayèrent de sauver les légumes trop cuits, et s'installèrent à table sans bruit. Ian rumina l'appel téléphonique de sa mère, pestant intérieurement contre la faculté de ses parents à cacher des informations pourtant cruciales, quand Katie le fit sortir de sa sombre rêverie en lui désignant la fenêtre du doigt.

« Qu'est-ce que-oh ! »

Un grand hibou toquait tranquillement à la vitre, une large lettre accrochée à sa patte. Un accès d'espoir gonfla le cœur de M. Swann alors qu'il se levait précipitamment, ravi de recevoir du courrier de Poudlard. Katie s'était également levée, sautillant pour lire la missive. Mais quand Ian attrapa la lettre et que le hibou s'envola aussitôt, il se rendit compte que l'écriture n'était ni celle de William, ni celle d'Abigail. Son sourire s'effaça aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, et c'est avec inquiétude qu'il ouvrit l'enveloppe scellée.

 _Cher M. Swann,_

 _Un malheureux incident s'est produit cet après-midi même à Poudlard, impliquant votre fille Abigail Swann dans un accident fâcheux. Même si votre enfant est alitée et dans l'incapacité de reprendre tout de suite les cours, nous prenons toutes les précautions pour ne pas que la situation s'aggrave. Soyez cependant rassuré : personne n'a été blessé, et notre infirmière Madame Pomfresh s'occupe actuellement des cinq élèves agressés pour leur permettre de quitter l'infirmerie au plus vite. Les conditions de cet incident ne sauraient malheureusement être couchés sur papier mais un professeur de Poudlard vous rendra visite demain matin à sept heures pour vous permettre de vous rendre à l'école, dans le but de rendre visite à votre fille si vous le désirez._

 _Albus Dumbledore,_

 _Directeur_

* * *

Un horrible bruit de craquement réveilla Ian en sursaut : il se redressa brutalement dans le canapé où il s'était assoupi l'espace de ce qui lui semblait n'avoir été qu'une minute ou deux, le cœur battant furieusement contre sa gorge alors qu'il essayait de lisser sa veste froissée par sa position peu confortable — voilà qu'il donnait une bien belle image au vieil homme qui se tenait devant lui, la mine interdite. La lettre qu'il n'avait cessée de relire glissa à terre dans son mouvement brusque, il tenta de la ramasser mais se heurta à la table basse, si bien que le sorcier à ses côtés lui intima d'une voix très calme :

« Allons, allons, M. Swann, s'il vous plaît, reprenez vos esprits, tout va bien. »

Ian ne l'écouta pas, attrapa les tasses qui traînaient sur la table et se hâta de les apporter à la cuisine, fuyant le salon pour se remettre de ses émotions. La pendule indiquait sept heures et demie. Il n'avait dormi qu'une demi-heure. La tête lui tournait. Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar tout éveillé.

« M. Swann ? appela-t-on doucement depuis la porte. Vous avez reçu la lettre du professeur Dumbledore, si je ne m'abuse ?

— Exact, marmotta Ian en se tournant vers lui.

— Je suis le professeur O'Cuinn, c'est moi qui ai emmené votre fille à l'infirmerie après… l'incident et donc-

— Comment va Abby ? Que s'est-il passé ? Vous n'auriez pas pu m'expliquer directement par courrier ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre toute la nuit ! le coupa M. Swann, excédé par l'angoisse.

— Abigail va bien. Plus de peur que de mal. Un peu secouée.

— Mais _que s'est-il passé_?

— Des harpies se sont approchées de l'école et ont attaqué un petit groupe d'élève dans lequel se trouvait votre fille, expliqua calmement le professeur O'Cuinn. Vous imaginez donc sans problème je pense qu'il nous était impossible de vous donner cette information par écrit, au cas où le courrier aurait été intercepté d'une manière ou d'une autre… »

Il laissa à M. Swann le temps de digérer l'information, partagé entre le sérieux et l'amusement de voir les yeux de son interlocuteur s'écarquiller ainsi.

« D-d-des quoi ?

— Des harpies, cher monsieur. Pas des créatures que l'on aurait envie de croiser, nous serons d'accord.

— M-m-mais ç-ça n'existe p-pas, les harpies ! »

M. Swann se rendit compte de sa bêtise aussitôt après avoir ouvert la bouche — il se mit à rougir et détourna le regard, une moue sur le visage.

« Ah ? ne put s'empêcher de sourire le professeur O'Cuinn. Permettez-moi de vous contredire, cher monsieur, ces créatures étaient aussi réelles que vous et moi. Je disais donc, j'ai conduit votre fille à l'infirmerie, le professeur Dumbledore a naturellement songé qu'il était normal que je vienne vous chercher, si toutefois vous êtes prêt à me suivre.

— Évidemment ! Mais comment va Abigail ? Que s'est-il passé réellement ? Attaquée, vous avez dit ? Comment ? »

Il se tourna brusquement vers le professeur — celui-ci se grattait distraitement la barbe, ses yeux clairs fixés sur le plan de travail désordonné. Il semblait aussi perdu et anxieux que l'était Ian, à l'exception près qu'il avait l'air de contrôler totalement ses émotions.

« Je n'étais pas là lors de l'attaque. Il semble que la harpie ait pris le petit groupe par surprise, sans qu'aucun n'ait eu le temps de riposter. Oh, il y a quelques petits bleus par-ci, par-là, mais rien de sérieux.

— Mais comment s'en sont-ils sortis ? bredouilla M. Swann dont la tête tournait horriblement.

— Je laisserai à votre fille le privilège de vous le raconter, répondit seulement le professeur. A condition bien sûr qu'elle se soit rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait. Nous ne l'avons pas encore interrogée. »

M. Swann passa une main sur son visage, hagard. Ses pensées refusaient de s'organiser logiquement les unes entre les autres.

« Allons-y, alors ?

— Je-Je dois d'abord réveiller Katie et-et l'emmener à l'école. J-Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. À quelle heure voulez-vous être à Poudlard ? Je croyais d'ailleurs que les moldus n'étaient pas censés entrer dans l'école ? »

Le professeur O'Cuinn l'observa patiemment puis porta une main à sa barbe et sembla se plonger dans une intense réflexion.

« Nous avons le temps, je pense. Abigail a été la dernière à prendre sa potion, d'après Madame Pomfresh. Nous avons jusqu'à neuf heures, neuf heures et quart, peut-être, avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

— Je me dépêche, murmura M. Swann d'une voix blanche.

— Bien sûr. Oh, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je me prépare du thé ?

— B-Bien sûr que non.

— Merci. »

* * *

Katie se leva sans broncher quand elle se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel était Ian. Il l'amena à l'école, bénissant le jour où l'on avait créé la petite garderie du matin, expliqua à la va-vite que Katie manquerait l'école suite à des soucis familiaux — il s'emmêla tellement les pinceaux et avait l'air si fatigué et hagard que la jeune femme responsable prit Katie en charge aussitôt et accepta de passer le mot à l'enseignante dès que celle-ci arriverait. Ian embrassa plusieurs fois Katie et lui promit de lui donner des nouvelles de Will et d'Abby dès qu'ils se reverraient l'après-midi. Il la prit longuement dans ses bras en lui murmurant qu'il était fier de la voir aussi courageuse, mais eut le cœur brisé quand il la vit le regarder partir à travers la vitre, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Le professeur O'Cuinn attendait tranquillement dans le salon quand Ian revint — celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que tout avait été impeccablement rangé, ce qui le fit rougir plus que de raison. Le sorcier l'aperçut et sourit doucement.

« Oh, ne vous mettez pas dans tous ces états, il m'a suffi d'un coup de baguette et tout était à sa place. Êtes-vous prêt ?

— Je-Je crois que oui. Comment… Comment allons-nous à Poudlard ?

— Par poudre de cheminette. N'ayez pas peur, le professeur Dumbledore se chargera de refermer le réseau de votre cheminée une fois le trajet effectué.

— Ce n'est pas ça qui me fait peur, maugréa M. Swann dans sa barbe alors que le professeur O'Cuinn sortait un sac de poudre de sa poche. Et comment-comment suis-je supposé voir – marcher – dans Poudlard ?

— Voyons, voyons, il suffira de lever les sortilèges sur vous pendant la durée de votre visite. Rien de plus simple.

— Ah. En effet, marmonna M. Swann. Et combien de temps suis-je autorisé à voir ma fille ?

— Autant de temps qu'il lui faudra pour se réveiller, et pour vous rendre compte qu'elle va bien. Je passe devant, et vous rattraperai lorsque vous arriverez. Sauf si vous préférez atterrir vous-même, mais je ne donnerais pas cher de votre arrivée.

—N-Non, non, je vous en prie, attendez-moi une fois là-bas.

—Bien. »

Il se plaça au milieu de la petite cheminée en se contorsionnant, tendit le sac de poudre à M. Swann après en avoir pris lui-même une bonne poignée, et énonça très clairement :

« Bureau du professeur Dumbledore, Poudlard ! »

Avant de disparaître, englouti par les flammes vertes. M. Swann dut calmer son angoisse avant de se pencher pour se placer dans la cheminée à son tour, le cœur menaçant d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Il avait hâte que cette journée soit terminée.

« Bureau du professeur Dumbledore, Poudlard, dit-il le plus distinctement possible avant de lâcher la poudre à ses pieds. »

L'arrivée fut moins brutale que prévue. Le professeur O'Cuinn attendait patiemment à la sortie de la cheminée et attrapa le bras de M. Swann pour lui éviter de se retrouver le nez sur le sol. Ian, d'une pâleur translucide, le remercia d'un signe de tête, tout en dépoussiérant ses épaules de la cendre déposée par le chemin dans la cheminée. Quand il eut repris ses esprits, il fut frappé par la décoration du bureau dans lequel il se trouvait. La salle circulaire était tapissée de tableaux mouvants d'une esthétique se rapprochant davantage du romantique que du moderne, et les ouvrages disposés là où aucun tableau ne se trouvait auraient semblé à leur place dans une bibliothèque victorienne — il avait fait un saut dans le passé, il n'avait aucune autre explication. Le professeur Dumbledore était là, vêtu d'une longue cape argentée assortie à son chapeau pointu — lui aussi semblait tout droit sorti d'une autre époque.

« Bonjour, dit-il très calmement. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt, mon cher Alwin, je suis cependant ravi que vous ayez pu arriver sans problème. M. Swann, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, malgré les circonstances… fâcheuses.

— J'aimerais d'ailleurs les connaître, ces circonstances, bredouilla M. Swann en essayant de se donner une contenance, omettant le fait que Dumbledore était étonnamment gonflé de se montrer si content de le revoir.

— Oh, bien entendu. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Le professeur O'Cuinn prit discrètement congé tandis que M. Swann s'installait sur un superbe fauteuil en velours bleu nuit.

« L'incident est survenu dimanche dans l'après-midi, commença le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix très calme. On ne connaît pas encore tous les détails de l'attaque, votre fille n'ayant pas encore été interrogée, mais elle s'est retrouvée piégée par une harpie dans un couloir de l'école en compagnie de quatre camarades.

— Et… c-c'est habituel, une harpie qui se balade dans les couloirs ?

— Fort heureusement, non. Une enquête a été ouverte pour déterminer la raison de sa venue.

— Et que s'est-il passé avec Abby ? bredouilla M. Swann en se tordant les mains.

— Votre fille a mis en déroute la harpie en utilisant sa magie… particulière. J'ai peur que, comme elle le craint si ardemment, certains élèves présents à ce moment-là ne l'aient entrevue en faire usage. Il sera tout à fait possible de faire passer ceci par un sortilège habilement utilisé, si cela s'avère nécessaire. »

M. Swann déglutit, partagé entre la fierté et l'angoisse, et ne sut que répondre.

« Peut-être devrais-je en parler avec elle, murmura-t-il enfin.

— Peut-être, répéta le professeur Dumbledore dans un murmure sibyllin. Et peut-être voulez-vous lui rendre visite dès à présent, si vous n'avez pas de questions ? »

M. Swann se contenta de se lever en secouant la tête — Dumbledore sourit tranquillement puis lui indiqua une porte en bois datant du moyen-âge.

Si Ian avait pensé qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un autre univers en atterrissant dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, ce ne fut rien comparé à la stupeur qui le prit en découvrant l'aigle en pierre, puis les sublimes couloirs du château. Ils longèrent des colonnes de marbre, marchèrent sur des dalles magnifiques, passèrent sous des plafonds extraordinaires. Décidément, les sorciers vivaient dans une autre époque, constata Ian, la tête lui tournant avec fureur. Il avait l'impression de marcher dans un musée vivant du moyen-âge.

« Votre fille a fait d'énormes progrès depuis son entrée à l'école, entendit-il de manière très hasardeuse.

— Ah ? Qu'en pensent les professeurs ?

— Le professeur Flitwick n'a pas encore réussi à obtenir les résultats qu'il souhaitait atteindre, il est vrai que l'exercice est compliqué, même pour un sorcier confirmé. Cependant le professeur McGonagall émet beaucoup moins de réserves. »

Le cœur de Ian remonta douloureusement dans sa gorge, cognant brutalement.

« C'est une excellente nouvelle, murmura-t-il, ému.

— Néanmoins, continua le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix beaucoup trop douce, le professeur McGonagall souhaite revoir votre fille avant les vacances de Noël. Je ne vous cache pas qu'elle vous demandera de retrouver votre foyer plus tôt, comme tous les enfants, cela me paraît évident. Je comprends, ayant moi-même eu onze ans à une époque lointaine de ma vie ! Mais j'espère la voir une semaine de plus sur les bancs de mon école, qu'elle puisse partir pour Noël avec les dernières recommandations de Minerva. »

Sans stopper son avancée, il tourna la tête et perça Ian de son regard électrique, qui se sentit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Il bredouilla, indécis :

« Euh, je comprends, oui… Je… lui parlerai.

— Bien. »

Le professeur Dumbledore ne cessa de parler mais M. Swann ne l'écoutait plus. Passés les premiers moments d'émerveillement fugaces lors de son arrivée au château, il n'était plus intéressé que par l'infirmerie. Le chemin pour y parvenir lui parut horriblement long, et lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent _enfin_ devant les grandes portes, il dut lutter pour ne pas se précipiter. Le professeur Dumbledore, dans le plus grand des calmes, lui indiqua qu'il pouvait entrer, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, les mains tremblantes.

Quelques têtes se redressèrent en entendant les portes s'ouvrir — M. Swann reconnut sans mal M. Weasley, accompagné d'une femme tout aussi rousse que lui, penchée sur un lit – le petit Charlie avait-il été attaqué, lui aussi ? –, mais n'osa pas se diriger vers eux. Une femme coiffée d'un linge blanc — M. Swann ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un film des années cinquante — s'approcha de lui, et lui demanda avec beaucoup de gentillesse s'il cherchait Abigail Swann. Hagard, il hocha seulement de la tête et suivit l'infirmière, son champ de vision réduit par l'anxiété, jusqu'à un lit entouré de rideaux couleur crème. Son cœur dégringola dans ses chaussettes quand l'infirmière les repoussa, laissant apparaître un petit lit à la couverture verte dans lequel dormait Abigail.

Le soulagement fit presque s'écrouler M. Swann sur la chaise postée près de la fillette — elle semblait paisible, lovée en boule sur le côté du lit, ses petites mains gantées enroulées autour de l'oreiller. Un examen rapide de ses poignets et son visage indiqua à M. Swann qu'elle ne présentait aucune trace de lutte. L'émotion le submergea si vite qu'il fut content que l'infirmière eût rabattu les rideaux autour d'eux, et, lentement, d'une main tremblante, il essuya ses yeux embués. Silencieusement, il attendit, qu'elle se réveillât ou qu'on le jetât dehors, une épouvantable sensation de vide lui écrasant les entrailles.

Le visage de la petite Abigail, qu'il avait si souvent vu fermé et froid, s'était détendu dans le sommeil — elle semblait même presque apaisée. Ses cheveux s'étalaient en une flaque sombre derrière elle, son nez était enfoui dans l'oreiller que M. Swann devina d'une douceur agréable. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir, et cette pensée déchira le cœur de M. Swann, lui rappelant la douloureuse impuissance qu'il ressentait en présence de la fillette. Que pouvait-il lui apporter, lui, pauvre moldu dépassé par ce qu'elle pouvait vivre ? Mais même si ses efforts étaient inutiles, il continuerait de se battre pour elle, pour lui donner une vie moins douloureuse.

« Promis, murmura-t-il du bout de ses lèvres tremblantes. »

Lentement, il leva une main, désireux d'offrir à sa fille une caresse bienveillante, mais se ravisa alors que ses doigts effleuraient presque sa joue blanche. Il n'ignorait pas l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait envers la promiscuité physique, et préféra retirer sa main de son visage — s'il l'avait touchée, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il aurait eu l'impression de la trahir. Cette distance l'avait toujours blessé, mais il s'était promis de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas nuire à ses enfants, de quelque façon que ce fût.

* * *

L'attente se prolongea davantage que l'avait prédit l'infirmière. Vers ce qui lui sembla dix heures, les rideaux se levèrent doucement, lui faisant tourner la tête pour apercevoir Will, le visage fatigué mais visiblement ravi de la visite de son père.

« Papa ! »

Il se rua sur lui et l'enlaça sans préambule. M. Swann, très ému, le serra contre lui, lui caressa doucement le dos puis le laissa s'approcher du lit où dormait sa petite sœur.

« Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude.

— Pour l'instant, rien n'est anormal, répondit M. Swann d'une voix enrouée. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

— Bien, répondit Will, évasivement. Et toi ? Et Kat ?

— Ça va, mentit son père avec un sourire doux. Katie aussi. On préparait doucement votre retour quand j'ai reçu un hibou. »

Will garda un silence sérieux, puis regarda son père, l'air déboussolé.

« Elle a été attaquée par une harpie, dit-il lentement.

— Je sais.

— On ne sait pas pourquoi elles étaient là.

— Je sais…

— Mais elle va s'en sortir, non ? Les autres s'en sont sortis…

— Je sais. Oui, je pense. Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, c'est une battante. »

Will ne répondit pas, mais s'approcha de son père et l'enlaça de nouveau, le serrant fort contre lui.

« Tu m'as manqué, mon grand, murmura M. Swann en essayant de ne pas laisser l'émotion le submerger.

— Toi aussi, papa. Je t'aime, tu sais.

— Moi aussi mon grand.

— Promets que tu ne mourras jamais. »

Ian fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsque Will resserra davantage son étreinte. En lui caressant doucement les cheveux, il murmura :

« Tout ira bien, mon grand. »

Mais au regard que lui lança le jeune garçon lorsqu'il le relâcha, il était clair que tout n'allait pas bien.

« Comment va Katie ? murmura Will, le regard fuyant. »

Ian hocha doucement la tête, comprenant que la conversation attendrait un autre temps plus propice.

* * *

Will resta autant qu'il lui fut possible. Il insista pour montrer Poudlard à son père, qui lui répondit tranquillement qu'il préférait ne pas s'éloigner trop au cas où Abigail se réveillerait, ce que Will comprit aisément. Il lui demanda cependant de le raccompagner à la porte de l'infirmerie quand la sonnerie retentit, ce à quoi M. Swann ne vit aucune objection. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie et Will se moqua gentiment quand son père désira lire l'heure et grommela qu'il allait devoir changer sa pile, sa montre s'étant bloquée au moment où il était arrivé dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Les objets moldus ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard, lui expliqua-t-il en gonflant le torse, ravi de posséder un savoir que son père n'avait pas.

— Vraiment ? C'est absurde ! Il faut une montre sorcière pour pouvoir lire l'heure dans le château ?

— Eh bien, oui, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, répondit une voix amusée derrière M. Swann. »

Celui-ci se retourna avec étonnement, et aperçut M. Weasley, une main sur l'épaule du petit Charlie — lui aussi le raccompagnait certainement, bien qu'il fût étonné de constater que le jeune garçon reprenait déjà le chemin des cours.

« Oh, bonjour Arthur, bafouilla M. Swann. Comment vas-tu, Charlie ?

— Bien, merci, répondit le concerné.

— Déjà à reprendre le chemin des cours ? Je pensais que l'infirmière t'aurait gardé plus longtemps.

— Oh, ce n'est pas moi qui ai été attaqué, répondit timidement Charlie en baissant les yeux.

— Bill, notre aîné, expliqua M. Weasley.

— Oh. »

Will tira légèrement sur la manche de son père en grimaçant, lui indiquant qu'ils devaient absolument se rendre en cours. Son père l'embrassa doucement et le laissa s'éloigner en compagnie de Charlie.

« Comment va Abigail ? demanda M. Weasley d'une petite voix malaisée. »

M. Swann baissa la tête et se massa la nuque, gêné.

« Elle n'est pas encore réveillée. Et Bill, comment va-t-il ? ajouta-t-il aussitôt.

— Plus de peur que de mal, heureusement, il s'est réveillé il y a deux heures. L'infirmière nous a assurés qu'il n'avait pas été touché par le sortilège lancé par Abigail, il a juste attrapé un gros rhume.

— Le sortilège lancé par Abigail, répéta lentement M. Swann en hochant la tête, se remémorant sa conversation avec le professeur Dumbledore.

— C'est étonnant, pour une première année, je vous l'accorde, sourit M. Weasley en lui tapotant le bras. Mais une bien belle prouesse.

— Oh je… Oui, certainement, vous savez, je ne suis pas tellement expert en la matière… En parlant d'Abigail, je vais… retourner la voir.

— Bien sûr. Ma femme Molly est avec moi, si vous désirez un peu de compagnie, en attendant.

— Merci, Arthur. J'y penserai. »

Ils se sourirent poliment, puis M. Swann retourna veiller sur Abigail et M. Weasley sur Bill.

* * *

Quand onze heures et demi sonnèrent, l'infirmière écarta discrètement les rideaux et proposa un rafraîchissement à M. Swann, toujours pétrifié sur sa chaise, les yeux rivés sur sa fille endormie, qu'il accepta du bout des lèvres. Le plateau qu'on lui tendit lui parut peser une tonne, bien qu'on eût seulement déposé quelques sandwichs et une tasse de thé.

« Elle ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller, maintenant, lui assura-t-on. »

Mais il s'en moquait.

Il croqua lentement dans un sandwich, appréciant leur douceur et la chaleur du thé, les yeux fixés sur le visage serein d'Abigail. _Tu seras heureuse. Je te le promets_ , voulut-il murmurer, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge trop nouée. Il attaquait le deuxième petit pain quand il se sentait soudainement observé, à travers les rideaux. Lentement, il les ouvrit à demi et découvrit le visage rosi de timidité d'une fillette blonde de plus petite taille encore qu'Abigail, le cou entouré d'une jolie écharpe aux motifs colorés. Elle rougit davantage en croisant le regard de M. Swann et ramena ses mains l'une contre l'autre en baissant la tête, gênée, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au lit dans lequel Abigail dormait encore.

Le cœur de M. Swann se gonfla de tendresse, il adressa un sourire à la petite, qu'elle lui renvoya maladroitement, le regard fuyant. Était-elle une amie d'Abigail ? Cette pensée enflamma le cœur de M. Swann, qui écarta lentement les rideaux :

« Bonjour. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

La fillette ne répondit pas, mais plongea le nez dans son écharpe et recula d'un pas. Surprit par sa réaction, M. Swann grimaça légèrement, ennuyé. La fillette se retourna et leva ses mains pour les agiter vers quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Puis un homme et une femme s'approchèrent, lurent avec attention les gestes rapides et désordonnés que M. Swann ne pouvait pas comprendre, et le regardèrent, le visage illuminé d'un sourire.

« Bonjour, Ivy demande si vous êtes le papa d'Abigail, traduisit doucement l'homme en posant une main sur l'épaule de la petite sorcière qui devait être sa fille.

— Je le suis. Enchanté, ajouta M. Swann maladroitement. Tu es une amie d'Abby ? »

Ivy acquiesça de la tête et reprit son ballet à l'aide de ses mains. Cette fois, ce fut sa mère qui traduisit d'une voix tranquille :

« Elle demande si votre fille va bien.

— Oh ! Oui, Abby va bien, mais je t'en prie, approche. »

La fillette lui adressa un dernier regard mi-méfiant, mi-rassuré et trottina vers le lit, sur lequel elle posa une petite main timide, les yeux braqués sur son amie endormie. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent doucement, elle eut l'air soudainement triste et las. M. Swann éloigna doucement sa chaise pour lui laisser une petite bulle d'intimité.

Puis, avec une lenteur délibérée, Ivy se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec attention. Ses yeux noisette brillaient d'une force qu'il avait rarement vue chez un enfant de son âge. Il fut passablement intimidé — mais trop fatigué pour se trouver ridicule de l'être — quand une lueur de défi illumina le visage de la fillette. Elle essayait, par son regard résolu, de lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne sut lire dans ses prunelles. Puis, tranquillement, elle se détourna et signa quelque chose à l'attention de ses parents. Ceux-ci se regardèrent, troublés, puis reprirent, étonnés :

« Ivy vous signifie qu'elle sait tout. »

Il fallut un temps à M. Swann de comprendre ce que la fillette voulait dire. Son cœur manqua un battement — l'avait-elle deviné ? Savait-elle aux dépends d'Abigail ? Ou au contraire, pour la première fois de sa vie Abigail avait-elle volontairement dévoilé son secret ? Ivy chercha son regard, qu'il accepta, troublé. Dans ses jeunes yeux scintillaient la bienveillance et un respect qu'il comprit sans limites. Un soulagement qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite lui desserra les entrailles, et il hocha doucement la tête — la fillette sourit timidement.

« Ma poupette, nous devons voir le professeur McGonagall, annonça soudainement la mère d'Ivy d'une voix très douce. Tu veux attendre qu'Abigail se réveille ou tu viens avec nous ? »

La petite Gryffondor répondit aussitôt en faisant tournoyer ses mains. Ses parents l'embrassèrent tour à tour sur le front et se tournèrent vers M. Swann avec un sourire timide :

« Pouvons-nous vous confier notre fille un moment ? Nous ne serons pas longs.

— Évidemment, coassa Ian en hochant la tête.

— Merci. »

Ivy suivit ses parents du regard, puis ses iris rassurantes se posèrent ensuite doucement sur son amie alitée — à ce moment-là, M. Swann comprit que sa fille n'aurait pas pu faire meilleure rencontre.

* * *

Ce fut la douleur qu'elle ressentit d'abord. Un élancement désagréable au niveau de sa poitrine, auquel suivait un engourdissement dans ses bras qu'elle ne sentait plus que par ses mains souffrantes à leur extrémité. Les effets de la potion s'estompaient trop lentement. Elle entendait, autour d'elle, des voix étouffées, des bruits de pas claquant le sol, mais elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Encore moins à bouger. Les souvenirs émergeaient, lentement. La créature. La glace. Ivy.

Ivy.

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le visage tiré et inquiet de son père — son _père ?_ Elle fut, un instant, plongée dans une confusion totale — rêvait-elle ? Plus que certainement, les effets de la potion n'étaient toujours pas complètement dissipés… M. Swann poussa un immense soupir — qui semblait pourtant bien réel —, passa ses mains sur son visage, l'air horriblement las, puis se laissa retomber sur son siège en souriant doucement :

« Salut ma puce, comment tu te sens ? Confuse, je dirais, rit-il tendrement. »

Il approcha son siège du lit et garda le silence, le temps qu'Abigail comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Le regard rempli de tendresse qu'il lui adressait lui renvoya avec force les dernières semaines d'angoisse et d'anxiété perpétuelles qu'elle avait vécues, ses longues nuits à rêver de la maison de Stamford et la présence rassurante de son père. Épuisée, elle était épuisée. L'étirement toujours horriblement douloureux de ses mains laissa exploser la fatigue dans son cœur alors qu'elle se redressait légèrement dans son lit et éclatait en sanglots.

« Abby ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ? s'écria M. Swann, horrifié. Tu veux que j'appelle l'infirmière ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

— P-papa, je veux r-rentrer à la m-maison, bredouilla la fillette.

— Abby chérie, murmura son père d'une petite voix, le cœur déchiré, nous en avons discuté avec le professeur Dumbledore… Il… Il semble penser que tu fais de gros progrès, le professeur McGonagall aimerait te revoir une ou deux fois avant les vacances. Écoute, ne pleure plus, je préfèrerais que tu rentres avec moi, c'est évident mais j'ai aussi… deux ou trois choses à régler avant votre retour… »

Abigail cessa lentement de pleurer, le regard vide — son cœur et son corps lui faisaient si mal que le refus de son père ne l'atteignit pas aussi violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

« Ma chérie, je suis tellement désolé… »

Il fut coupé par Madame Pomfresh qui, alertée par les bruits, s'était approchée, un plateau de victuailles dans les mains. Elle tendit un gobelet à Abigail sans se soucier de la détresse dans le regard de M. Swann, et déposa la nourriture sur la table de chevet.

« Buvez d'abord, ce sont des vitamines. Ensuite, mangez à votre faim et n'hésitez pas à me rappeler si quelque chose ne va pas. »

Ses pas résonnèrent derrière elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Le silence s'installa, épais, gourd, entre M. Swann et Abigail — celle-ci regarda la potion orange à l'odeur âcre, une moue sur le visage, l'avala d'une traite et essuya lentement ses yeux mouillés.

« Tu comprends ? murmura M. Swann d'une voix brisée.

— Oui. »

Elle sentit son père la chercher du regard mais ne releva pas la tête. Comprendre ou pas lui était complètement égal, finalement, au stade où elle en était. Ses mains lui faisaient mal. Encore. Un sanglot s'étouffa dans sa gorge.

« Et Ivy ? Où est Ivy ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix déformée par la détresse.

— Ivy ? Elle est là ma chérie, rassure-toi. Elle va bien.

— Papa, il y avait de la neige partout. »

Sa voix se brisa, elle réprima un sanglot et baissa la tête.

« De la neige partout ? répéta doucement M. Swann, le ventre soudainement noué. Raconte-moi, Abby chérie, que s'est-il passé ?

— La harpie, expliqua Abigail d'une petite voix, les yeux baissés sur ses mains gantées. Je l'ai… je l'ai touchée, sans mes gants, et… »

Sa voix se brisa. Elle n'eut cependant pas besoin d'en dire plus — M. Swann avait compris, et, impuissant face à la détresse de sa fille, il s'assombrit, avant de murmurer avec tendresse :

« Ivy va très bien. Je l'ai rencontrée tout à l'heure. Elle a l'air de tenir à toi.

— Elle n'est pas… gelée ? Personne n'a été… ?

— On m'a assuré que personne n'avait été blessé, et je n'ai pas vu la moindre trace de gel sur Ivy, la rassura M. Swann, un sourire dans la voix. Veux-tu que j'aille la chercher ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. Oui… mais pas tout de suite.

— Ça ne fait rien. Mange, ma puce, c'est important. »

Abigail hocha la tête et attrapa un sandwich au fromage qu'elle croqua, tremblante.

« Ils vont savoir ? marmotta-t-elle d'une voix inquiète. Les autres élèves ?

— Savoir ? Oh ! »

Il se pencha vers elle et chuchota :

« Le papa de Bill m'a dit tout à l'heure que tu avais lancé un sortilège…

— Non, je n'ai rien fait.

— Ce n'est pas ça, Abby chérie, ils penseront que tu as lancé un sortilège, rien de plus. Je suis sûre que tu n'as rien à craindre.

— Mais… »

 _Charlie sait !_ voulut-elle hurler. Le sandwich l'étouffa, elle le reposa et s'emmura dans le silence. Ses pensées s'emmêlèrent, se troublèrent, et il lui sembla qu'en dépit de toutes les heures qu'elle avait passées à dormir, elle n'était pas du tout reposée.

« Je suis très fier de toi, tu sais, entendit-elle à moitié. C'est toi qui as neutralisé la harpie, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne sais pas. »

Tout était allé si vite qu'elle ne se souvenait pratiquement plus d'aucune image de la scène. Elle savait juste qu'elle n'avait rien voulu, que ses pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés comme d'habitude, sans qu'elle n'y eût pensé. Juste un moment de panique et d'égarement. Rien qui eût pu rendre son père fier.

* * *

M. Swann resta encore un moment, proférant des paroles qu'il voulait rassurantes. Abigail sembla à peine se détendre et s'enferma lentement dans une solitude morne et glacée dans laquelle il ne se sentait pas de place, malgré ses efforts. Douze heures sonnèrent, et avec elles l'obligation de se séparer du lit d'infirmerie et de regagner le monde moldu.

« Je dois y aller, ma chérie, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler avec tes grands-parents. »

Abigail hocha la tête sans apparemment désirer en savoir plus. Il se leva sous son regard fermé et lui sourit tendrement, quoiqu'un peu attristé.

« Je suis content de t'avoir vue. »

Elle acquiesça lentement, les yeux baissés, et se mit à jouer avec ses mains.

« On se revoit samedi, ma chérie. Katie et moi nous vous attendrons à la gare. A samedi. »

Il se retourna une dernière fois en passant la porte de l'infirmerie mais Abigail s'était rallongée et lui tournait le dos.

* * *

Il rejoignit le bureau de Dumbledore d'un pas lent, la nuque raide. Seuls les parents d'Ivy attendaient dans la pièce circulaire que d'autres parents prennent de la poudre de cheminette. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent M. Swann, ils lui sourirent et s'approchèrent.

« C'est bien que nos filles soient amies. »

M. Swann acquiesça lentement, étonné du ton ému de M. Carson. La fatigue l'accablait, et sa timidité presque maladive en présence d'inconnus l'empêchait de se concentrer et de penser correctement. Mrs Carson aperçut son malaise et reprit, l'air aussi touchée que son mari.

« C'est-à-dire que nous n'avons pas l'habitude de voir Ivy ainsi épanouie. Elle… n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, vous savez. La voir aussi heureuse avec votre fille nous rassure, quelque part…

— Oh. C'est une petite fille charmante, votre Ivy.

— Voulez-vous passer prendre le thé, un après-midi ? continua doucement M. Carson en prenant la main de sa femme. Pendant les vacances ? Je suis sûr que notre Ivy serait ravie de voir Abigail pour Noël.

— Oh ! Euh… Ce serait avec… avec plaisir, bien sûr ! répondit M. Swann en se faisant violence pour accepter l'invitation. »

Mrs Carson sourit doucement et leva une main pour le rassurer, le regard plein de bienveillance.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'accepter, évidemment.

— N-Non, ce n'est pas… Je veux dire, je n'ai pas l'habitude de rencontrer… des gens, encore moins les parents d'amis de mes enfants… surtout depuis que je les élève seul. Mais vraiment, ce serait avec plaisir, ajouta-t-il, pestant intérieurement d'en avoir certainement trop dit.

— Nous vous enverrons un hibou, et n'ayez pas peur de refuser, surtout.

— Non, au contraire, je serais ravi, assura M. Swann en esquissant un sourire. »

M. et Mrs Carson lui adressèrent un dernier sourire timide avant de se diriger vers la cheminée, où Dumbledore les attendait. Lorsqu'ils disparurent dans la grande cheminée, M. Swann s'avança, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas appelé sa mère comme promis et qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter l'après-midi qui l'attendait encore. Au moins, Katie serait avec lui.

* * *

Abigail sortit de l'infirmerie — en se promettant qu'elle n'y remettrait jamais les pieds —, la tête basse, seulement accompagnée d'Ivy qui, ravie que son amie soit enfin sur pieds, souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. En passant les portes, elles tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Bill Weasley et son ami de quatrième année qui discutaient en attendant leur amie toujours en train de s'habiller — Abigail croisa leurs yeux l'espace d'un instant et se détourna aussitôt, une horrible sensation lui parcourant l'échine. Peu importe ce qu'on leur avait raconté quant à ce qu'il s'était passé avec la harpie, ils n'avaient visiblement pas été dupes. Ils avaient compris. Ils savaient.

La semaine s'annonça catastrophique. Le professeur Rogue prit un malin plaisir à changer le plan de classe si bien qu'Abigail se retrouva seule devant son chaudron — ce qui, en soi, l'arrangeait plutôt bien. Malheureusement, même sans le regard d'un voisin, elle s'avéra atrocement nulle dans l'art des potions — elle abandonna sa préparation lorsque celle-ci, censée tourner en une jolie couleur crème, avait pris une teinte jaunâtre et s'était mise à croûter. Échec qui lui valut les grincements de Rogue et une humiliation publique qui s'acheva sur la menace d'un zéro pointé au prochain devoir.

« Peut-être que si Rogue avait arrêté de te tourner autour comme un vautour, ça aurait été mieux », signa Ivy quand elles sortirent de la salle, alors qu'Abigail arborait une mine de déterrée.

Le professeur Binns leur fit un cours entier consacré aux harpies — comme si en rencontrer une n'avait pas été suffisant. Même Ivy qui d'ordinaire suivait les cours avec attention lâcha l'affaire au bout d'un quart d'heure de mises en gardes plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, le professeur O'Cuinn ne s'enfuit pas lorsque la cloche retentit mais regarda ses élèves ranger leurs affaires dans un joyeux brouhaha, un sourire effacé par sa moustache collé sur ses lèvres. Il apostropha Ivy et Abigail pour leur demander si elles allaient bien, ce à quoi elles répondirent d'un signe de tête rapide et timide.

La fillette se sentait épuisée entre les cours et la douleur dans sa poitrine qui ne s'atténuait plus. Sans compter qu'elle veillait toujours à ne pas rencontrer Bill et ses amis, et qu'elle mettait beaucoup d'énergie à disparaître des couloirs aussi vite que possible, toujours suivie par Ivy qui ne posait aucune question et s'effaçait avec autant d'aisance qu'elle.

Les jours passaient si lentement qu'Abigail eut l'impression de vivre plusieurs semaines en une lorsqu'elle retourna dans son dortoir après un dernier cours éprouvant avec le professeur McGonagall. Ses mains la faisaient souffrir tout autant que sa tête meurtrie par le sommeil en retard. Au moins, elle aurait quelques exercices à faire lorsqu'elle redeviendrait locataire de la petite chambre bleue à Stamford. Un dernier jour, et elle serait dans le train en direction de la maison, pensa-t-elle en se couchant dans son lit à baldaquin, la poitrine et le crâne douloureux. Elle ramena ses draps sur elle, s'enroula dans leur douceur et se laissa emporter par la sensation comateuse du sommeil qu'elle accueillait à bras ouverts.

Un bruit aussi doux qu'une bulle de savon éclatant dans l'air la réveilla. D'abord confuse, elle cligna des yeux, persuadée d'avoir rêvé. Puis, très doucement, une clochette tinta dans l'air, suivie d'une multitude de sons qui se mélangèrent et se transformèrent en la plus jolie mélodie qu'Abigail eut jamais entendue. Une mélodie si apaisante qu'elle ressentit une irrépressible envie d'en connaître la provenance. Elle écarta les draps très lentement et entrouvrit ses baldaquins avec beaucoup de précaution, mais il n'y avait aucun mouvement dans le dortoir. Ce fut lorsque la mélodie s'intensifia en une délicieuse cacophonie que son regard se bloqua sur la fenêtre derrière laquelle elle apercevait des dizaines de flocons voleter — il neigeait. Son cœur s'emballa, elle se sentit trembler, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance — sans se soucier une seconde des arabesques glacées qui se dessinaient sous chacun de ses pas, elle s'élança sans bruit à la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord, le nez collé à la vitre.

Une curieuse sensation s'empara de son cœur, détendit lentement ses muscles, délia sa gorge étouffée par les angoisses. Le dortoir et ses habitantes s'effacèrent peu à peu mais elle n'était pas seule, pas vraiment. Les flocons tombant près de la fenêtre y semblaient irrémédiablement attirés. Ils voletaient vers elle, semblaient ralentir à sa présence, puis s'écrasaient doucement sur le toit dans des sons chaque fois différents — c'était de là que provenait la mélodie. Abigail ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et laissa son regard vagabonder sur les perles blanches du dehors, l'esprit apaisé. Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule hâte — sortir, et sentir le vent chargé de flocons sur son visage. L'hiver était revenu — enfin.

* * *

Quand l'aube se leva, les flocons cessèrent leurs vrilles infernales et les nuages se levèrent doucement, laissant un maigre soleil percer l'horizon d'une douce couleur orangée. Abigail quitta le renfoncement de la fenêtre, parfaitement réveillée malgré les heures passées à observer la neige, et se hâta de se préparer pour la dernière journée du trimestre. Le cours du professeur Binns passa étonnamment vite et elle n'eut aucune hésitation lorsque vint le moment de passer les portes du château pour se rendre en cours de vol — si bien qu'Ivy dû trottiner pour la suivre, emmitouflée dans sa cape.

« Je ne t'avais jamais vue si impatiente de te rendre à un cours de vol, lui fit-elle remarquer en la jaugeant d'un air méfiant.

— Je n'aime pas voler, répondit tranquillement Abigail en enfonçant avec plaisir ses pas dans la poudreuse. »

Ivy comprit alors et sourit doucement, en lui envoyant une boule de neige en pleine tête.

Abigail savait que Madame Bibine avait abandonné tout espoir de la voir un jour monter sur un balai sans une grimace lui déformant le visage, si bien qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de monter sur son balai, ce jour-là. Elle se contenta de regarder Ivy voleter avec aisance près du sol, en frappant doucement la neige de ses pieds. Madame Bibine lui adressa un regard désabusé mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

« Une bataille de boules de neige, ça te dirait ? »

Dans les yeux d'Ivy, qui disparaissaient presque sous son épaisse écharpe remontée jusqu'au nez, brillait un air de défi féroce. Ses joues étaient rougies par le froid, et sa tresse de longs cheveux blonds parsemées de flocons blancs alors qu'elles se promenaient non loin de la cour de métamorphose, les pieds dans la neige.

« Quelque chose me dit que tu dois en être la reine, non ? » ajoutèrent les mains d'Ivy alors que ses yeux souriaient.

Abigail fit la moue, embarrassée.

« Je n'aime pas trop ça, avoua-t-elle. »

La déception éteignit les yeux d'Ivy. Abigail enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, maussade, mais la jeune Gryffondor ne se laissa pas abattre et se pencha pour former une boule glacée au creux de ses mains protégées du froid par des gants épais en peau de dragon. Son amie la regarda, méfiante, et recula lorsqu'Ivy lui tendit la main. Les yeux de la fillette se mirent à rire :

« Juste un cadeau, murmura-t-elle. Pour que tu ne m'oublies pas pendant Noël. »

Elle fit un pas vers son amie pour lui mettre la boule de neige de force entre les mains. Abigail ne réagit pas spontanément, les yeux fixés sur l'amas blanc, la gorge nouée. Puis elle tendit de nouveau le cadeau à Ivy — celle-ci parut extrêmement vexée mais accepta de la garder entre ses doigts. Quand elle aperçut Abigail retirer ses gants, son visage se détendit ses yeux s'allumèrent. Les doigts blancs de son amie se déroulèrent et se tendirent vers elle, timidement, presque avec méfiance. Ivy n'hésita pas une seconde et déposa très délicatement son petit trésor dans l'étreinte des petites mains. Elle eut presque envie de les toucher, tant ils semblaient aussi doux que la neige, pour en avoir le cœur net, mais Abigail se recula aussitôt qu'elle eut attrapé son dû. Elle baissa son visage de porcelaine et son front se barra de concentration. Ivy attendit, le cœur battant d'impatience, et laissa échapper un couinement admiratif quand une petite lueur s'échappa des mains d'Abigail, dessinant une courbe gelée dans l'air déjà glacé. La poudre blanche qui s'éleva autour des doigts pâles toucha à peine la boule de neige que celle-ci devint aussi lisse qu'une boule de cristal brillante sous la lumière pâle du soleil. Des sinuosités glacées se dessinèrent sur sa surface — Ivy la trouva magnifique.

Les épaules d'Abigail s'affaissèrent brutalement. Elle chancela légèrement, se rattrapa de justesse alors qu'Ivy voulait se précipiter pour l'aider à tenir debout. Sans un mot, elle lui fit comprendre que tout allait bien, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite chose au creux de ses doigts. Elle ne dit rien, mais à la façon dont elle la serra entre ses doigts, Ivy comprit que c'était là un cadeau qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

* * *

 **Et vous, comment que ça va dans la vie étout ?**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part merci, merci et merciiiii. Vous êtes les meilleures (meilleurs?) lectrices (lecteurs?) du mooonde. Que vous soyez fantômes ou revieweuse(r).**

 **Un immense (vraiment) merci à ma super Citrouille, qui est vrémentrolabest, et qui trouve toujours le temps avec la (plus tellement) petite Myrtille à corriger les incohérences et répétitions qui peuvent se glisser dans mes chapitres ! Gros love sur Polly et sur toi.**

 **Je ne sais pas bien quoi rajouter ahahah. Ahah. AHAH. Bisous. Pluie de corn-flakes sans huile de palme sur vous.**

 **PS: je suis la fatigue.**

 **PS2: j'avais juste envie de mettre un PS. Et puis PS2 c'est comme la console (je me lasse pas de cette blague).**

 **PS3 (commelaconsole*zbaf*): n'hésitez pas à me faire un retour sur votre lecture, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir.**

 **Je vous dis à dans un mois et demi, love sur vous.**


	11. I 10 — Noël sous la tempête

**QUOI COMMENT UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE MOINS D'UN MOIS APRÈS LE PRÉCÉDENT ? Par quelle magie ?!**

 **Pourtant ce chapitre est assez long (à peu près cinq mille mots en plus par rapport au précédent ARG.), alors je dirai seulement merci au Nano et aux encouragements des membres du forum Génération Écriture, et merci à ma beta adorée j'ai nommé Citrouille ! J'ai répondu je crois à toutes les reviews (en retard, JE PLAIDE COUPABLE), encore merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter le dernier chapitre et tous les autres avant ! Sinon, j'avais prévu que cette première année ne fasse que dix chapitres (MDR LE LOL EST PRÉSENT) et nous voilà seulement rendus... à Noël 8).**

 **D'ailleurs au programme de ce chapitre (comme à peu près tous les autres) : pas de grosse explosion, pas de grosse intrigue, pas de grosses révélations, pas d'attaque de harpies ou que sais-je, mais BEAUCOUP D'AMOUR pour Papa Swann et les Swann en général (et Ivy).**

 **Aller, aller, je ne vous ferai pas languir plus longtemps, bonne lecture (j'espère) ! \o/**

* * *

Chapitre 10 — Noël sous la tempête

* * *

La radio de la Ford Anglia crachait des morceaux de rock entrecoupés de soubresauts dus au mauvais signal – la voiture avançait bon gré, mal gré entre les champs endormis par la neige, troublant le calme hivernal de la campagne. Le nez à la fenêtre, Abigail regardait le paysage blanchi par les flocons défiler. À côté d'elle, Katie s'était endormie. Son père, au volant, chantonnait au rythme de la musique alors que, sur le siège passager, Will restait muet. Le menton emmitouflé dans l'écharpe aux couleurs de Serdaigle d'une utilité relativement faible, Abigail s'abreuvait du calme des étendues enneigées, ses petites mains gantées jointes l'une dans l'autre sur ses genoux.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient vers le Nord, plus la neige se faisait lourde et épaisse. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Poudlard. La timidité de ses sons perçait à peine le lourd manteau de glace – elle était plus discrète, presque hésitante, si bien qu'Abigail entendait faiblement sa musique et devait se concentrer pour en percevoir l'essence.

« Will, tu peux me donner un peu à boire s'il te plaît ? »

La voix de M. Swann troubla le silence apaisant dans lequel ils s'étaient tous plongés. Will sembla se réveiller, tourna la tête en clignant des yeux, puis se pencha et attrapa la bouteille d'eau de son père rangée dans le petit sac de voyage familial. M. Swann le remercia doucement, but de longues gorgées et tendit de nouveau la bouteille à Will pour que celui-ci la range.

« Merci. Tout va bien, mon grand ? Je te trouve bien pensif depuis le début des vacances.

— Non, ça va…, répondit Will laconiquement. »

Ian n'insista pas, respectant le silence dans lequel se plongea brutalement le jeune garçon.

Les kilomètres s'effacèrent tranquillement au rythme de la vieille voiture. Abigail somnolait, bercée par le manteau de neige contre lequel M. Swann commençait à râler dans sa barbe. Elle s'emmitoufla davantage dans son écharpe et laissa sa tête reposer sur son siège, les yeux clos, s'abandonnant peu à peu au repos.

« Papa, murmura la voix hésitante et lointaine de Will, je peux te raconter quelque chose ?

— Bien sûr mon grand.

— Mais ce serait bien que tu n'en parles à personne… »

M. Swann cessa de chantonner en même temps que la radio et se tourna vers son fils, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude – Will gardait la tête détournée, son regard absent mélancoliquement posé sur les grands arbres du dehors.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je t'ai déjà parlé de Stephen ? demanda Will en détournant son visage de la fenêtre pour le poser sur son père.

— Je ne crois pas. C'est un copain ?

— Oui, il partage notre dortoir, avec Charlie et moi. Il est gentil, il porte des lunettes et il se lave avec du gel douche à l'orange. J'ai oublié de lui demander la marque, d'ailleurs. »

Il se tut un instant, les yeux dans le vague – M. Swann attendit sans le presser qu'il lui racontât ses tourments, le front barré de préoccupation.

« Et c'est de son gel douche dont tu voulais me parler ? s'aventura-t-il, hésitant, après plusieurs minutes de silence.

— Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. C'est de son papa que je voulais te parler. En fait, il y a quelques mois, deux je crois, il a été… Il a été assassiné. »

Sa petite voix se perdit alors qu'il baissait la tête et frissonnait tout en jouant avec ses mains. M. Swann resta muet un instant, choqué, et regarda dans son rétroviseur pour vérifier que Katie dormait toujours – Abigail jugea bon de faire semblant de somnoler et garda les yeux fermés, les oreilles cependant grandes ouvertes.

« Que- quoi ? C'est- pardon ? bafouilla M. Swann dans un murmure. Tu en es sûr ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ?

— Il était archéomage et avait découvert quelque chose que d'autres voulaient certainement garder secret, enfin c'est ce que son grand frère lui a dit. Il a seize ans, il sait forcément ce qu'il dit.

— Oui, enfin, à seize ans on ne mesure pas toujours ses paroles, marmonna M. Swann, les mains crispées sur le volant.

— Mais là, c'est pour de vrai, il faut que tu me croies, insista Will, vexé.

— Excuse-moi mon grand. Je te crois. C'est juste… un peu choquant.

— Oui… Pauvre Stephen, je suis très triste pour lui. »

Will soupira et se tourna vers la fenêtre, l'air hagard. Embêté, M. Swann tapota sur son volant – il eut beau se triturer les méninges, il ne trouva rien qui eût pu rassurer le jeune garçon. Un silence gêné s'installa alors qu'ils entraient dans un petit village.

« C'est vrai, pauvre Stephen… Est-ce que tu as… peur à cause de ça ?

—Un peu, avoua Will après un silence. Stephen dit qu'ils cherchaient la chose que son père avait découvert et que, comme il était très courageux – il a été à Gryffondor tu sais –, il n'a pas voulu laisser passer les… personnes qui lui voulaient du mal donc ils l'ont tué. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais si ça l'est, c'est vraiment très bête de leur part. »

M. Swann, voyant Will si perdu et confus, préféra ne pas le questionner davantage, et se contenta de poser une main rassurante sur son bras avant de reprendre le volant pour éviter des moutons éparpillés sur le bord de route. Will s'emmitoufla dans son écharpe Gryffondor et tendit la main pour que son père l'attrape.

« Vraiment très très bête, approuva M. Swann dans un murmure. »

Il n'ajouta rien – et il lui apparut que Will n'attendait rien de plus. Alors, faute de mieux, M. Swann murmura avec douceur :

« Tu voudras l'inviter à la maison un après-midi ?

— Oh, oui, pourquoi pas, mais avec Charlie alors.

— Bien sûr. Comme ça tu pourras lui demander la marque de son gel douche. »

Un sourire illumina le visage de Will – il se détendit légèrement et se tourna vers son père :

« Pourquoi les gens tuent d'autres personnes, papa ? »

M. Swann se renfrogna et se gratta la nuque, ennuyé :

« Je ne sais pas mon grand… Je ne comprends pas.

— Moi non plus…

— Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te répondre, rougit M. Swann, se sentant complètement stupide.

— Ça ne fait rien, répondit seulement Will. Tu sais, j'avais pensé… Et si c'était moi… Si on m'avait annoncé que tu avais été… »

Il se tut, des larmes dans la voix. M. Swann posa sa main sur son bras et lui pressa tendrement avant de lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon grand, personne n'en a après moi. Peut-être mes patrons, mais ils n'iraient pas jusque-là. Je resterai pour veiller sur toi.

— Ouf. Parce que Stephen il a une maman, tu vois, heureusement d'ailleurs…

— Ne t'en fais pas, répéta M. Swann, un sourire dans la voix.

— D'accord. Je me sens un peu mieux.

— Tant mieux alors. N'hésite pas à proposer à Stephen – et Charlie – de venir à la maison.

— Merci papa. »

Le silence se réinstalla lentement mais cette fois, même les mélodies entraînantes de la radio ne parvinrent pas à apaiser la lourde atmosphère qui s'était sournoisement immiscée dans leurs cœurs.

* * *

Ils firent une pause une centaine de kilomètres avant d'atteindre la petite ville de Carlisle où ils se rendaient. M. Swann, Will et Katie improvisèrent une bataille de boules de neige dans le petit parking de l'aire de repos, laissant Abigail adossée à la voiture, le nez levé vers les flocons scintillant dans l'air froid. Leur mélodie l'apaisait. Ses mains gantées recueillirent des petits trésors blancs qu'elle observa longuement, regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir apporté le cadeau d'Ivy avec elle – la petite boule gelée reposait tranquillement en sécurité sur la table de chevet dans sa chambre bleue. Comme elle aurait préféré s'y trouver, plutôt que de subir le voyage vers la maison d'enfance de son père dans laquelle les attendait toute la famille de son défunt grand-père. Elle frissonna, brisant le flocon délicat entre ses doigts. Elle voulait faire demi-tour, fuir ces personnes auxquelles elle ne s'identifiait pas, fuir cette ambiance délétère, ces regards en biais, ces messe-basses lorsque ses frère et sœur avaient l'audace d'essayer d'appartenir au nom de ces belles personnes.

Malheureusement, ils reprirent trop vite la route. Katie apprit quelques chansons de Noël à Will et M. Swann, qu'ils chantèrent en chœur jusqu'à ce que leurs chants tarissent lentement – ils atteignaient Carlisle. La neige n'avait cessé de s'épaissir pendant le voyage, si bien que M. Swann dut considérablement ralentir lors des derniers kilomètres. Le cœur battant péniblement dans sa gorge, Abigail se recroquevilla sur son siège. A côté d'elle, Katie serra sa peluche plus fort contre elle, effrayée par les lumières vacillantes des vieux lampadaires dans la tempête. Même M. Swann ne parlait plus, le cœur trop serré pour plaisanter de l'ambiance horrifique aussi ridicule que factice.

« On arrive, murmura-t-il d'une voix sombre en s'engouffrant dans une petite rue. »

La Ford Anglia s'arrêta près d'une belle voiture familiale couleur gris métallisé et M. Swann coupa le contact avant que Will ne lui tende son manteau. Il le remercia du bout des lèvres et lentement, ils sortirent, se protégeant de la neige comme ils pouvaient. Will aperçut Abigail trembler de la tête aux pieds et devina que sa grimace n'avait rien à voir avec l'air glacial – il s'approcha lentement pour la réconforter alors que M. Swann couvrait davantage Katie d'une grosse écharpe et se plaça devant elle, comme pour la protéger.

La maison qui leur faisait face n'avait rien d'effrayant – des guirlandes de couleurs avaient été accrochées aux murs, des décorations collées sur la boîte aux lettres, la cheminée fumait et derrière les rideaux blancs brillaient les lumières tamisées des pièces à vivre – pourtant, elle n'inspirait rien d'autre qu'une peur viscérale à la petite Abigail qui aperçut les rideaux s'ébranler au salon – la tête blonde de son cousin apparut puis disparut aussitôt, remplacé par les cheveux bruns de sa cousine qui prit la poudre d'escampette aussi vite que son frère. Les entrailles de la fillette se serrèrent douloureusement alors que Will appelait son père occupé à sortir quelques cadeaux de la voiture avec Katie :

« Tonton et Tata sont déjà là.

— J'ai cru comprendre, répondit M. Swann d'une voix neutre en indiquant la voiture stationnée près de la Ford. Allons-y. »

Courageusement, Abigail suivit Will qui lui sourit tendrement alors qu'ils passaient le portail à la peinture saumon recouvert de neige. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de sonner – la porte s'ouvrit et la mère de M. Swann les accueillit dans une urgence proche de l'hystérie. Quand elle entra, la lumière d'un blanc sale aveugla momentanément Abigail, qui eut l'impression d'être engloutie par la maison, prise au piège dans cet environnement qu'elle désirait fuir de toutes ses forces.

L'odeur du vin chaud dans l'entrée lui donna la nausée autant qu'elle fortifia l'envie de fuite qui lui secouait les jambes, mais il était déjà trop tard – malgré son aveuglement partiel dû à la lumière trop forte du couloir, elle distingua des silhouettes s'approcher d'eux :

« Ils sont là ! claironna une voix d'enfant qui résonna douloureusement dans les oreilles d'Abigail. »

Elle aperçut sa grand-mère s'approcher de sa démarche claudicante, un sourire doucement nostalgique sur ses lèvres maquillées.

Prudence Swann était une belle femme, droite et fière, aux gestes toujours amples et toujours extrêmement détendue, mais qui croulait désormais sous le poids de l'âge et du deuil. Elle portait son éternel collier de perles ambrées, ses lourdes boucles d'oreilles dorées et ses lunettes trop rondes pour son visage, sur une couche de maquillage et de crèmes hydratantes odorantes. D'aussi loin qu'Abigail pouvait se souvenir, elle avait toujours essayé de s'intéresser à chacun de ses petits-enfants, contrairement à son mari qui avait toujours considéré les filles de la famille – à l'excepté de la sienne – avec une indifférence froide.

M. Swann eut un mouvement de recul presque indistinct quand elle arriva près de lui et un sourire qui ne dupait personne tant il était forcé s'étala lentement sur ses lèvres.

« Chéri, merci d'être venus si vite, miaula Prudence en embrassant son fils sur les deux joues, ses mains ridées posées sur ses épaules.

— De rien, maman, répondit maladroitement l'intéressé en tapotant l'épaule de la vieille femme.

— Katie ! Ma chérie ! Comme tu as grandi ! Ooh, que tu es belle, encore plus que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue ! »

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de la fillette tout en lui enlevant tranquillement son manteau pour la débarrasser des épaisseurs désormais en trop dans la chaleur de la maison.

« Je vais poser ça autre part, voilà, parfait ma chérie. Et toi William, un vrai petit jeune homme, oh que je suis contente de te voir, vous êtes de vrais rayons de soleil ! Quel âge as-tu maintenant ? Déjà treize ans, n'est-ce pas ? Et toi ma petite Abigail, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, toi aussi tu as grandi ! Tu as de magnifiques cheveux, tu pourrais te faire de superbes coiffures avec. »

Tout pendant sa tirade, elle embrassa Will, montra le meuble à chaussures tout neuf à Katie, puis s'approcha d'Abigail, dans l'espoir de la débarrasser de sa grosse écharpe. Sa vieille main se tendit vers elle, fripée et menaçante – la fillette grimaça, au bord des larmes, la respiration erratique, et recula de quelques pas, fixant les doigts pâles avec horreur.

« Oh, ma puce, ne prends pas cet air d'animal traqué, lui intima la voix mielleuse de sa grand-mère. »

Elle préféra sourire du comportement de la fillette, et déposa les vêtements sur le porte-manteau dans l'entrée.

« Tu pourras déposer toutes tes affaires ici, dit-elle avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre le salon, laissant Abigail seule, appuyée contre le mur, le visage à moitié mangé par son écharpe. Ian, que veux-tu boire pour commencer ? ajouta-t-elle en croisant M. Swann dans le couloir de l'entrée.

— De l'eau, merci maman.

— Parfait, parfait… Tout le monde dans le salon ! appela-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. »

Il y eut du mouvement au bout du couloir – les pieds de chaises frottèrent le sol, des verres et coupes tintèrent, et les bols remplis de biscuits attaqués par des petites mainsimpatientes. Abigail resta seule, appuyée contre la tapisserie d'un orange défraîchi, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné.

« Ma chérie…, murmura Ian tout en déposant sa propre écharpe sur un tas de vêtements sous lequel on pouvait apercevoir un petit meuble ocre. »

Il s'approcha de la fillette apeurée, s'agenouilla alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage contre le mur, les yeux mouillés d'anxiété.

« Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Nous allons dire bonjour et ensuite nous irons déposer les bagages dans la chambre, tu es d'accord ? »

Déchirée, Abigail acquiesça sans un mot. Elle retira son manteau dans des gestes tremblants et malhabiles, puis enleva ses chaussures avec beaucoup de mal. M. Swann empoigna les valises qu'ils avaient emmenées pour les quelques jours qu'ils passeraient à Carlisle et attendit que la fillette fût prête à le suivre.

Pour rejoindre la chambre qu'ils occuperaient, ils devaient traverser le salon, tourner le dos aux invités qui, irrémédiablement, se seraient postés près de la fenêtre, sur la droite, puis emprunter un escalier dans lequel étaient entreposés des masques effrayants ramenés de voyages par Prudence et son défunt mari. Abigail tressaillit et dut se faire violence pour ne pas céder à la panique toujours plus croissante. Dans le salon, des voix les appelèrent, impatientes.

« Papa ? »

La petite voix affolée d'Abigail brisa le cœur de M. Swann – la fillette se tordait les mains, son regard paniqué oscillant entre la porte d'entrée et le salon.

« Oui ma puce ?

— Je… Je pourrais rester en haut ?

— Évidemment. Viens, allons-y. Plus vite nous serons montés, plus vite tu pourras te reposer. »

Elle hocha la tête et fit un pas – la détresse lui écrasa les épaules alors que les appels se faisaient plus pressants dans le salon. Prudence passa sa tête par la porte pour vérifier que tout allait bien. _Plus vite ils seraient montés, plus vite elle pourrait se cacher_. Un seul petit effort et elle serait en sécurité. Dans un élan de désespoir plus que de courage, Abigail suivit son père, le regard baissé sur le sol.

La première chose que la fillette aperçut en entrant dans le salon fut l'immense sapin décoré de guirlandes lumineuses et de boules colorées. Quelques chocolats avaient été déposés entre les branches, leurs papiers bigarrés en harmonie avec les crackers aux motifs festifs disséminés sous l'arbre et un peu partout sur les meubles du salon. Un frisson douloureusement brutal secoua Abigail alors qu'elle entrait à la suite de son père dans cette pièce qu'elle trouva viscéralement lugubre – à leur droite, six paires d'yeux les suivaient dans leurs moindres mouvements. Elle se sentit transpercée de leurs regards inquisiteurs, alors que les lumières clignotaient inlassablement, projetant leurs ombres oppressantes sur les murs rose pastel. L'épouvante s'empara d'elle quand elle sentit une atroce douleur au niveau de ses mains – _plus vite !_ voulut-elle hurler à son père qui s'était tranquillement arrêté pour expliquer la fatigue et le retrait hâtif de la fillette. Son cœur manqua de s'arrêter lorsque la voix sans chaleur de sa tante l'interpella lentement :

« Bonsoir Abigail, c'est vrai qu'on ne t'avait pas encore vue. »

La boule de peur céda dans la gorge de la fillette, explosant en petits morceaux, s'éparpillant dans son être dans une douleur abominable. Sans répondre, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit dans l'escalier, sa respiration si tremblante qu'elle en devenait lancinante.

« Merci Coleen, soupira M. Swann à l'adresse de sa sœur avant de s'élancer dans l'escalier à son tour.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est toujours aussi polie, ta gosse. »

Sa remarque eut l'effet d'un coup de feu. Un terrible silence s'abattit dans le salon – même Ian s'arrêta dans son élan et la foudroya du regard avant de suivre Abigail à l'étage, fulminant de rage.

La fillette s'était réfugiée dans la chambre et s'était roulée en boule dans un coin, les épaules secouées par les sanglots, ses mains tremblantes posées contre ses genoux. S'empressant de fermer la porte, Ian posa les valises, chercha la petite ourse blanche au fond des affaires d'Abigail puis s'agenouilla devant elle, la gorge si nouée qu'il eut peur de se laisser submerger par l'émotion. Elle attrapa la peluche et posa le museau en feutrine noire sur son nez plusieurs fois, sa petite poitrine se soulevant au gré de son chagrin. Ian s'éloigna pour remplir les placards, lui laissant un peu d'intimité le temps de se calmer. Lentement, ses pleurs tarirent et les quelques reniflements indiquèrent à son père que la crise s'était passée – alors, lentement, il s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle, veillant à ne pas poser la main sur elle :

« Abby, ma chérie… »

Elle baissa lentement les yeux sans répondre. Ian se frotta distraitement les yeux d'une main, resta silencieux un instant, puis murmura :

« Je comprends que ce soit difficile… Je… Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur, ma chérie ? Mamie sait, pour tes pouvoirs, et tes cousins aussi, il ne leur arrivera rien. Regarde, tes gants sont intacts, il ne peut rien se passer. Tu me crois ? »

Une petite larme gela sur la joue de la fillette qui se mit lentement à jouer avec les pattes de sa peluche.

« Tu sais Abby, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur de ta tante, lui assura-t-il doucement. Je lui parlerai, après dîner. Voudras-tu que je te ramène quelque chose à manger ?

— Un cupcake, s'il te plaît.

— Évidemment, sourit Ian avec tendresse. Veux-tu dormir un peu ? Lire ?

— Je voudrais être un peu seule, murmura Abigail d'une toute petite voix.

— Oh, oui, d'accord ma puce. Je vais… descendre, alors. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si quelque chose ne va pas. »

Abigail hocha la tête et le regarda partir – il lui adressa un dernier sourire penaud puis ferma la porte très lentement. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule, la fillette se redressa, s'avança vers les quatre petits lits que sa grand-mère avait déplacés dans l'ancienne chambre de Ian, s'assit sur le premier pour tester la dureté de celui-ci, puis essaya chaque matelas, avant de se décider pour la place près de la fenêtre, où elle pouvait voir les flocons tomber. Elle s'allongea par-dessus la couverture, se roula en boule, la peluche entre ses bras serrés, essayant de discerner la mélodie de ces flocons-là. Les minutes passèrent, sans qu'elle pût entendre un seul son de clochette, un seul tintement au loin. Seuls les éclats de voix à l'étage du dessous lui parvenaient. Après un dernier coup d'œil aux flocons muets à travers la vitre, elle ferma les yeux, espérant disparaître.

* * *

« Eh, Willy, un peu de vin chaud ? »

L'interpellé tourna un regard intimidé vers son oncle. Tobias Ridley, un homme à la puissante carrure surpassant largement celle de M. Swann tant en largeur qu'en hauteur, l'avait toujours impressionné. Rugbyman de son état et politicien à ses heures perdues, il lui suffisait de peu pour persuader ses interlocuteurs du bien-fondé de chacune de ses paroles, les abreuvant de minauderies avant de les enchanter de ses grands yeux gris — si bien que Will fut un instant tenté de répondre par l'affirmative, mais préféra secouer la tête d'un air misérable.

« Non, merci, finit-il par murmurer.

— Dommage ! remarqua Tobias en haussant les épaules. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, pas vrai mon garçon ? »

Il adressa un clin d'œil complice à son fils Zach, dont le nez était plongé dans un verre à pied rempli du liquide capiteux. Will lui sourit, gêné, avant de se détourner et de piquer une petite saucisse.

Le salon sentait bon Noël, entre le vin épicé et la pâte à brioche reposant dans la cuisine, et il régnait dans la pièce une chaleur appréciable après un trajet interminable dans la voiture aux sièges si froids. Les lumières de couleur chaude du sapin, de la nappe sortie pour l'occasion, les réflexions chatoyantes des petites étoiles disposées çà et là sur le chemin de table, tout était rassemblé pour le laisser sombrer dans la délicieuse sensation de langueur de la fête. Pourtant, il se faisait du souci. Son père n'était pas encore redescendu, et sa tante Coleen n'avait pas desserré les lèvres depuis sa dernière pique assassine contre Abby – que Will avait certainement autant mal pris que son père – et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il sentait son regard acéré posé sur lui mais n'osait lever les yeux. Il se contenta de grignoter les petites saucisses posées devant lui, et d'en proposer à sa petite sœur assise à ses côtés.

« Comment se passe ta scolarité, Willy ? demanda soudainement oncle Tobias, brisant un silence inconfortable pour le jeune garçon.

— Euh, bien, répondit-il, le rouge aux joues, gêné par le sobriquet ridicule dont il se voyait invariablement affublé – sans oser l'indiquer à son oncle. Je me débrouille pas trop mal.

— Zach nous a dit que vous ne vous croisiez pas, continua Prudence en regardant ses petits-fils chacun leur tour, comme pour obtenir leur approbation. C'est dommage. »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, embarrassés. Non, ils ne se croisaient pas, et même s'ils étaient tous les deux scolarisés en deuxième année, ils ne cherchaient pas réellement à se croiser – Will appartenait à la plus haute tour du château quand Zach vivait dans les cachots, sous le lac Noir, et ils ne partageaient aucun amis communs. Si bien que les interactions entre les deux garçons avaient jusque-là étaient plus que cordiales dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

« Non, pas vraiment, répondit Zach en haussant les épaules. On n'a pas vraiment de cours en commun.

— Et ta cousine, tu l'as déjà croisée ? lui demanda doucement Prudence. »

Une espèce de reniflement fit tourner la tête à Will vers sa tante et il ne put retenir un frisson qui courut du bas de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque — elle avait braqué son regard de faucon moqueur sur lui, un horrible rictus amusé sur les lèvres.

« Non, avoua Zach. Mais c'est une Serdaigle et on n'est pas dans la même année, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

— Moi j'aimerais trop être à Serdaigle ! Ça a l'air d'être trop chouette de vivre en haut d'une tour du château, lança sa petite sœur Camille d'une voix aiguë. »

Tobias lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire attendri quand la porte menant aux escaliers s'ouvrit sur le visage cerné de Ian. Il s'approcha de la table, l'air si ailleurs et préoccupé que Katie tapota la place libre à côté d'elle pour qu'il s'y asseye. Un léger sourire attendri se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles alors qu'il prenait place en embrassant la fillette sur le front.

« Comment va Abby ? demanda Will dans un murmure.

— Ça ira mieux demain, elle était très fatiguée. »

Ian jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui le regardait sans une once de chaleur dans son regard. Elle haussa un sourcil et porta son verre à ses lèvres, sans répliquer.

« J'ai proposé du vin chaud à ton fils, et figure-toi qu'il l'a refusé ! se mit à ricaner Tobias en donnant une petite accolade à son neveu.

— Ah, répondit Ian en attrapant le verre d'eau que lui tendait Prudence. C'est qu'il est un peu jeune pour ça.

— Tu le surprotèges, grinça la voix tranchante de Coleen. Tu serais presque pire qu'une mère.

— Ce qui me rassure, c'est que je ne pourrais pas faire pire que toi, répliqua froidement Ian.

— Les années te font difficilement gagner en maturité, à ce que je vois.

— Ne commencez pas tous les deux ! gronda Prudence. »

Ian détourna son regard de la petite moue satisfaite de sa sœur et but rageusement son verre qu'il fit claquer un peu brusquement sur la table – Katie s'agrippa à son bras et le câlina doucement pour le calmer.

« Zach et Will nous disaient qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés dans Poudlard, c'est désolant, continua Prudence en rapportant les assiettes de biscuits apéritifs à la cuisine. Est-ce qu'Abigail viendra dîner avec nous ?

— Abby dort. Nous nous sommes levés tôt ce matin pour arriver aussi vite que possible. D'ailleurs Zach, comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? Tu es chez les Poufsouffle, c'est bien ça ? »

À ces mots, Coleen s'étouffa dans sa gorgée de vin et reposa brutalement son verre sur la table, les joues rougies de colère. La tablée fut prise d'un sursaut abasourdi par la violence de sa réaction, puis Zach et Tobias, assis à côté de Coleen, se précipitèrent pour tapoter son dos et la libérer de la toux qui l'agitait.

« Tu le fais exprès ! hoqueta-t-elle.

— De quoi ? demanda Ian, sincèrement déboussolé. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?

— Mon fils, à Poufsouffle ?! Si tu es venu dans l'unique but de m'insulter, tu peux partir ! rugit Coleen en se levant à moitié. »

Prudence se mit à gémir, les mains couvrant son visage – elle s'effondra sur son siège, aussitôt consolée par la petite Camille qui se blottit contre elle en se bouchant les oreilles.

« Maman, calme-toi !

— Chérie, tout va bien, il y a méprise… »

Partiellement apaisée par les caresses de son mari et de son fils, Coleen se rassit, fulminante, et reprit son calme lentement, la respiration sifflante.

« Coleen chérie, viens m'aider à amener le rôti. »

Prudence se leva et tendit la main à sa fille dans l'espoir de la calmer – l'intéressée accepta la tâche que lui confiait sa mère et la suivit, toute tremblante, jusqu'à la cuisine. Un silence inconfortable flotta dans l'air jusqu'à ce que Will murmure d'une petite voix :

« Zach est à Serpentard, papa, pas à Poufsouffle.

— Oh ! Oh, je suis désolé, Zach, ce n'était pas une erreur intentionnelle…

— Ce n'est rien, assura Tobias alors que son fils secouait la tête. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, puis Ian se leva pour rassembler les bols sales et les verres de vin chaud vide qu'il ramena à la cuisine une fois que Coleen revint avec un plat fumant – au moins il était sûr qu'elle n'essaierait pas de l'égorger dans la cuisine. Elle lui lança un regard assassin mais se rassit sans rien dire, le regardant partir dans la pièce voisine.

« Ian, chéri, essaye d'être un peu diplomate, s'il te plaît…, lui conseilla Prudence lorsqu'elle le vit arriver.

— Merci maman, je connais la chanson.

— Coleen est bouleversée par la disparition de ton père, continua sa mère d'une voix attristée.

— Parce que je ne le suis pas, peut-être ? répliqua Ian avec colère. »

Une petite moue étira les traits de Prudence et elle se détourna rapidement, le pressant à mi-voix de retourner au salon. Ian rumina dans sa barbe et, enfin débarrassé de ses bols, la suivit.

Coleen garda un air contrit tout le reste du repas. Tobias essaya tout de même de parler à Ian et de lui demander comment se passait ses travaux de rénovation d'espaces verts, auquel l'intéressé répondit sans trop entrer dans les détails, gardant un visage détendu dans l'unique but de ne pas recevoir de la part de ses enfants les regards confus et tracassés que Camille et Zach lançaient à leur mère.

La suite du repas fut plus calme, les esprits adoucis par la bonne nourriture préparée par Prudence. Katie s'endormit contre son frère à la fin du dessert, et très vite ils décidèrent de mettre un terme au dîner pour pouvoir ranger et se coucher. Will refusa l'offre de son oncle de monter à leur chambre regarder un match que Zach et lui avaient enregistré la veille, préférant la douceur de ses draps après une grosse journée de voyage et de tensions. Ian prit Katie dans ses bras et, suivi de près par Will, il monta jusqu'à la chambre. Abigail bougea dans son lit lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Ils se dirigèrent sur la pointe des pieds vers leurs bagages, prirent leurs affaires de toilettes et se hâtèrent de s'habiller pour la nuit. Will se glissa sous ses draps avec un soupir heureux et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller – Ian guida Katie vers son lit et la borda en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Dors bien chérie, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

— Bonne nuit papa, marmotta-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sommeil. »

* * *

Les enfants couchés, Ian retourna au salon aider sa mère à ranger les derniers couverts. Il n'adressa pas un regard à Coleen et entreprit de rassembler les assiettes les unes sur les autres pour les porter à la cuisine. Prudence s'affairait à ranger le lave-vaisselle, une main sur sa vieille hanche :

« Attends, laisse-moi faire, lui proposa Ian en s'approchant.

— Merci chéri, répondit Prudence en se redressant. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire fatigué qu'il comprit faux, puis alla chercher les bouteilles de sodas pour les remettre au frais. Ian soupira, déjà lassé du séjour alors que Coleen revenait du salon, les mains chargées de coupes de champagne vides. Le silence s'installa, pernicieux, lorsqu'elle passa la porte et qu'ils se retrouvèrent en tête-à-tête - seul le tintement des verres s'entrechoquant entre les doigts abrupts de Ian rappelait leur présence.

« Tes loulous se sont endormis rapidement ? demanda Prudence dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère lorsqu'elle revint de la cave.

— Je ne sais pas, c'est Tobias qui s'en occupe, répondit Coleen en haussant sèchement les épaules.

— Et toi Ian ? Abby dormait quand vous êtes arrivés ?

— Oui. Will et Kat se sont endormis aussitôt couchés.

— Kat avait vraiment l'air fatigué, dit Prudence avec tendresse. Tu as vu comment elle s'est endormie à la fin du repas ? Un vrai petit ange.

— Kat ? Oui, c'est vrai, Kat était fatiguée, approuva Coleen dans un hochement de tête.

— Pourquoi préciser Kat ? marmonna Ian en jetant les dernières serviettes sales.

— Parce que d'autres ne l'étaient clairement pas.

— De quoi tu parles ? s'énerva Ian.

— Je parle de ta Abby ! cracha Coleen avec exaspération. »

Ian préféra ne pas répondre, la rage lui montant péniblement à la gorge. Il s'affairait à ranger les couverts inutilisés quand Coleen attrapa une coupe de champagne propre et se servit un peu d'eau :

« Ce n'est pas de la fatigue, cette gamine est effrayée, ça saute aux yeux. Mais visiblement pas aux tiens, remarqua-t-elle lentement avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

— Elle était fatiguée, rectifia froidement Ian. Le voyage a été éprouvant.

— Si tu le dis.

— Vous n'allez tout de même pas recommencer à se quereller, si ? soupira Prudence en se massant les tempes. »

Coleen leva les mains comme prise de faute, alors que sa mère s'éloignait pour aider Tobias à ranger la nappe :

« Je ne fais qu'énoncer une réalité, maman.

— Écoute, tu lui en veux de ne pas te dire bonjour ou que sais-je, je pense l'avoir bien compris, mais ce n'est qu'une enfant, il serait peut-être temps de la laisser tranquille non ?

— Ce n'est qu'une enfant qui a des pouvoirs que personne n'explique, Ian ! Elle va grandir et ses pouvoirs avec ! Tu as bien vu comme tout le monde qu'ils grandissaient en même temps qu'elle, ça n'a pas pu s'arranger maintenant qu'elle est à Poudlard, même par magie ! Tu aurais dû laisser les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste l'étudier, tu sais qu'elle est dangereuse pour toi, pour Katie, pour Will, et pour tout le monde !

— Tu es complètement folle ou quoi ? Ma fille n'est pas une bête de foire et je ne laisserai jamais personne l'étudier !

— Folle ? explosa Coleen. Moi, folle ?! C'est _moi_ , la folle ? Tu veux qu'on reparle de ce que ta gamine a fait à Alison, peut-être ?!

— Abby n'a rien à voir avec son départ ! rugit Ian en bondissant devant elle, le visage rougi par la rage.

— Oh, vraiment ?! Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais encore me dire que cette gamine n'est pas un danger pour toi, pour tes enfants et pour tous les autres ! Le pire, c'est que tu as même l'air de le penser sincèrement ! De quelle naïveté tu fais preuve, Ian, j'ai mal pour toi !

— Exactement ! Et de quel droit nous juges-tu ? Elle sait le danger qu'elle représente, elle le sait, et elle en crève ! C'est une gamine et je la vois crever un peu plus tous les jours depuis huit ans ! Ça te ferait rire de voir ton môme se haïr à ce point ? Mais même quand elle m'aura crevé dans les mains parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'elle aille bien – parce que tu sais quoi ? _je ne peux rien faire_ –, tu viendras lui planter des couteaux dans le dos pour une faute qu'elle n'a pas voulue – qu'elle n'a pas _commise_ ! Le jour où Camille sera terrorisée à l'idée de socialiser avec toi parce qu'elle a peur de te faire du mal, ou qu'elle te fera une crise d'angoisse parce que son oncle s'amusera à la torturer verbalement pour une chose qu'elle n'a _pas commise_ , alors ce jour-là, peut-être que tes paroles auront du sens !

— Je t'interdis de parler de ma fille sur ce ton ! hurla Coleen en lui assénant une gifle de toutes ses forces. »

Alertés par les cris, Prudence et Tobias revinrent en trombe dans la cuisine – Tobias se précipita sur sa femme, qui, en pleurs, hoquetait et gémissait en frappant son frère. Prudence regarda son fils qui, stoïque, semblait rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas répondre aux coups de sa sœur. Avec son visage dur et ses yeux de pierre fixant ainsi Coleen avec tant de rage, il lui fit presque peur.

* * *

La crise passée et la cuisine rangée, Ian retourna à l'étage, pressé de se plonger sous la couette et d'oublier une partie de cette journée. L'escalier grinça lorsqu'il y posa un premier pied. Grommelant des injures colorées, il monta les marches aussi prudemment que possible, lançant des grimaces peu polies aux masques accrochés çà et là. Une petite silhouette se détacha du mur quand il arriva au palier, le faisant faire un bond sur le côté de surprise.

« Ah, c'est toi Willy, soupira-t-il en reconnaissant le jeune garçon.

— Ah non, papa ! Tu m'avais promis de ne plus m'appeler comme ça. C'est ridicule.

— Pardon mon grand, soupira Ian, horriblement las. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ?

— Je vous ai entendus crier.

— Tu as entendu quoi ?

— Pas grand-chose..., eut-il le tact de répondre. Mais- Mais je sais qu'Abby n'a rien fait à maman et que… qu'elle ne nous fera rien à nous. »

Il leva cependant un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-suppliant vers son père. Ian eut un léger sourire, comprenant par là qu'il cherchait un réconfort évident.

« Abby n'a rien fait à ta maman, ne t'en fais pas mon grand. Et elle ne nous fera rien à nous. »

Il ouvrit les bras et Will accepta son étreinte, rassuré. Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, jusqu'à ce que Ian sente le jeune garçon s'alourdir et bâiller de plus en plus fréquemment – alors il dirigea Will jusqu'à son lit et le laissa s'effondrer sur l'oreiller, rabattant les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. La petite Katie ne dormait pas non plus et réclama un câlin en ouvrant ses bras – Ian la couvrit de baisers sur son petit front refroidi par la température de la pièce. Une fois Katie rassérénée, il s'approcha du lit d'Abigail, prit le cupcake qu'il avait piqué à la cuisine et le déposa près d'elle. Puis, lentement, il s'approcha de sa valise, attrapa son pyjama et alla vérifier que la salle d'eau était libre, pressé de clôturer la journée.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Ian se rendit au salon pour le petit-déjeuner, il fut surpris de trouver la maison toujours endormie malgré l'heure déjà tardive et une enveloppe à son nom posée sur la table entre la brique de jus d'orange et la théière. Déjà las, il s'en saisit et en retira un petit morceau de papier sur lequel sa mère avait écrit :

 _Nous sommes partis au marché avec Coleen, Tobias, Zach et Camille. Nous n'avons pas voulu vous réveiller. A tout à l'heure mes chéris. Mamie._

 _Tant mieux_ , pensa-t-il en reposant le petit mot sans douceur sur la table. Au moins Coleen et lui n'auraient pas l'occasion de se disputer dès le petit-déjeuner, et c'était tout à fait reposant.

Il s'installait à table, grignotant un morceau de roulé à la cannelle, quand la porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer Will qui ne put s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil à la salle :

« Il n'y a que moi, répondit Ian, amusé. Les autres sont partis au marché.

— Sans nous ? s'offusqua Will en fronçant les sourcils.

— On ira sans eux, répondit son père en haussant les épaules. Tant pis pour eux. Abby et Katie ne sont pas réveillées ?

— Abby est réveillée, mais elle fait semblant de dormir. Kat dort vraiment, par contre.

— Je vais chercher Abby. »

Il faisait encore plus froid qu'il ne l'avait pensé dans la chambre – Katie s'était enveloppée de sa grosse couette et frissonnait dans son sommeil, si bien que Ian attrapa son bonnet et lui enfonça sur les oreilles sans la réveiller. Puis il se tourna vers Abigail qui s'était figée en entendant la porte s'ouvrir – dans ses bras reposait son ourse, le museau plein de petits flocons.

« Ma puce ? murmura Ian en se penchant près d'elle. »

Autour d'elle se répandait un air si glacé qu'il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à son tour – la fillette tourna son visage blanc vers lui, ses yeux grands ouverts, et l'interrogea du regard.

« Tu veux descendre manger ? Il n'y a que Will et moi, mamie est partie avec les cousins au marché. »

Abigail acquiesça de la tête et se redressa, laissant la peluche sous les couvertures, pour suivre son père en trottinant derrière lui – avant de sortir de la pièce, elle remarqua que son père augmentait davantage le chauffage, et ne put s'empêcher d'en ressentir une profonde lassitude.

Ian soupira de soulagement lorsqu'ils gagnèrent le salon chauffé. Will s'était déjà emparé d'une assiette et s'était allègrement servi en saucisses et bacon, une serviette intelligemment coincée dans son col et une autre posée stratégiquement sur ses genoux pour éviter toute catastrophe. Il sourit en apercevant sa sœur et lui laissa une place à ses côtés, attrapant le bol de roulés à la cannelle pour qu'elle se serve – ce dont elle ne se priva pas, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne dans la maison à leur exception.

Le petit-déjeuner débuta sous le signe d'une razzia savamment orchestrée – Ian monopolisa l'assiette de bacon et d'œufs brouillés, laissant à sa fille toutes les brioches et le chocolat, et Will se goinfra de champignons et de haricots à la sauce tomate – il eut cependant la présence d'esprit de garder une assiette remplie pour le moment où Katie et son légendaire estomac descendraient, affamés.

« Tu chais quoi papa ? fit remarquer Will, la bouche pleine.

— Hum ? marmotta l'interpellé, tout aussi occupé à manger sans grâce.

— On devrait faire des _english breakfast_ plus ch'ouvent.

— Hum, je suis d'accord.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en pench' Abby ? Ça serait bien non ?

— Oui.

— Abby approuve, papa ! Tu ne pourras plus te débiner. »

Ian leva les deux mains, comme pris sur le fait, et hocha la tête pour signifier à Will qu'il avait gagné la bataille – celui-ci eut un immense sourire et se tourna vers Abigail qui hocha la tête, lui faisant savoir qu'elle approuvait l'initiative.

« Très bien, je prendrai mon nouveau rôle très à cœur, alors ! Mais seulement le dimanche, sinon Katie va encore me dire de commencer le sport. »

Will approuva d'un signe de tête, et fit remarquer avec beaucoup de sérieux qu'à Poudlard, il n'aurait pas été aidé par tous les beaux petits mets servis à chaque repas.

« Au fait, en parlant de Poudlard… Que se passe-t-il avec les Poufsouffle pour que Coleen réagisse aussi mal ? Ils ont mauvaise réputation ? »

Il se tourna d'abord vers Abigail qui ne parut pas se soucier que la question lui fût également adressée. Will parut réfléchir intensément puis murmura :

« Non… Enfin, si, on dit que c'est la maison la plus nulle de Poudlard, rougit-il, comme s'il avait été honteux de prononcer ces mots.

— Mais… Pourquoi ?

— Parce que… C'est compliqué… En général, les gens qui y vont sont comme euh… Comme Abby et moi. »

Il se tut puis se gratta le nez, gêné, et regarda Abigail qui, indifférente à la conversation, glissa deux roulés briochés dans son assiette et s'affaira à les manger, lançant de temps en temps un coup d'œil aux tranches de bacon grillées. Ian plissa les yeux et raffermit sa prise sur sa tasse.

« Comme Abby et toi ?

— Oui, des nés-moldus ou des Sangs-Mêlés.

— Ça n'arrive pas chez Serpentard ? Mais si, ça arrive forcément, regarde Coleen, elle est une née-moldue, et elle y est allée – si euh mes souvenirs sont bons, ça ne s'appelait pas Sertentard à l'époque ? Enfin bref. Ça n'a pas de sens.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment… Tu sais, je n'en côtoie pas. Et toi Abby ? »

La fillette se tourna vers son frère comme prise en faute, la bouche pleine, et cligna des yeux.

« À part Ivy, tu connais d'autres personnes ? lui demanda son père avec douceur. »

Elle secoua la tête sans hésitation, fronçant les sourcils comme pour lui signifier que la pertinence de sa question approchait zéro. Ian lui adressa un sourire penaud.

« De toute façon, Ivy est à Gryffondor, comme moi.

— J'avais vu sur sa robe, oui. Mais je ne comprends pas… Ça ne peut pas être pour une raison aussi stupide que Coleen nous a piqué une crise, tout de même ? Elle n'a peut-être jamais beaucoup contrôlé ses émotions mais enfin là…

— Je ne sais pas mais euh… il est dit que hum…, continua Will, embarrassé mais désireux de donner une explication à son père. Que ce sont un peu des mauvais élèves. Enfin… A Gryffondor, on est courageux, à Serdaigle on est intelligents, à Serpentard, on est ambitieux et hum, à Poufsouffle… On est gentils, je crois.

— Et bien alors, quel est le problème ? demanda doucement M. Swann, sans comprendre où son fils voulait en venir.

— Ben… »

Will baissa légèrement les yeux et se mit à rougir.

« C'est un peu la honte d'atterrir à Poufsouffle. »

Il y eut un léger silence durant lequel Ian se gratta une joue, l'air perplexe.

« Ah, fit-il enfin. Et tu connais des gens à Poufsouffle, toi ?

— Non. »

Ian fixa son assiette presque vide, l'air pensif, gratta son menton où une barbe négligée commençait à pousser, et poussa un soupir peu convaincu.

« Bon. Je vais faire comme d'habitude avec ma sœur adorée et ne pas chercher à comprendre, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

— Tu sais, chuchota Will avec une petite moue, désirant changer de sujet, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis.

— Tu sais, les amis, ça se compte sur les doigts d'une main – les vrais amis, je veux dire. Tant que tu as ton bon copain Charlie-

— Et Stephen.

— Et Stephen, sourit doucement Ian en hochant la tête. C'est le principal, de pouvoir compter sur ses amis. »

Will eut un léger sourire et termina son thé en grimaçant.

« C'est froid, expliqua-t-il en tirant la langue. »

La porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée, découvrant une Katie mal réveillée, son bonnet largement enfoncé sur son crâne. Elle se rua jusqu'à la table, fuyant l'escalier la plus rapidement possible et se réfugia dans les bras de Will qui l'accueillit avec étonnement.

« Que se passe-t-il Kat ?

— C'est l'escalier ! Tous ces masques, c'est effrayant ! Tu as vu comme ils te regardent ? Brrr ! »

Ian éclata de rire mais Will et Abigail approuvèrent leur petite sœur avec beaucoup de sérieux, si bien qu'il se tut et avoua que lui aussi avait été terrifié à leur âge par les visages de bois rapportés par ses parents.

« Vous avez presque tout mangé ! accusa Katie en prenant place, replaçant des mèches derrière ses oreilles.

— Oui, mais il faut prendre des forces pour cet après-midi, lui dit doucement M. Swann en lui caressant les cheveux. »

Il regretta un instant ses paroles – le silence qui les suivit fut plus qu'éloquent. Abigail plongea le nez dans son bol de lait et Will fit la moue. Katie soupira dans son assiette puis s'attaqua à sa nourriture avec un grand « miam ! » qui fit sourire son frère et son père. Abigail regarda sa petite sœur manger avec appétit mais se détourna rapidement vers la fenêtre – le bruit d'une portière de voiture claquant et les cris de Camille la firent frissonner de terreur. Will se rapprocha lentement d'elle et lui sourit – le geste la détendit légèrement, et elle renonça à s'enfuir en courant – il était de toute façon trop tard, Camille et Coleen entraient dans le salon en tenant deux sacs en plastique apparemment très lourds à chaque main. Camille se précipita vers sa cousine pour lui montrer ses trésors du marché, tandis que Coleen haussait un sourcil mi-amusé, mi-dépité.

« Vous avez tout mangé ? Attention Will, tu vas devenir comme ton père quand tu seras plus vieux. »

Ian leva les yeux au ciel mais ne releva pas la moquerie – Will fit la moue, ne sachant que répondre – tandis que Coleen ricanait en posant son sac sur le banc. Elle ne fit attention ni à Abigail, ni à Katie qui terminait à grandes lampées son chocolat chaud pour aller jouer avec Camille. Abigail se fit toute petite et plongea ses mains sous la table dès qu'elle eut terminé les dernières brioches.

« Regardez ce qu'on a rapporté du marché ! annonça Prudence avec un immense sourire en entrant à la suite de Tobias, secouant ses sachets avec bonheur. J'ai pensé à toi, Ian chéri, j'ai pris de quoi faire une bonne sauce au fromage.

— Ah ? Merci, bafouilla-t-il en haussant les sourcils. »

Will interrogea son père du regard, et celui-ci lui répondit à voix très basse que c'était son père qui raffolait des sauces au fromage de sa mère, pas lui – il en était toujours malade. Will comprit qu'il était inutile d'en faire part à Prudence et aida Ian à débarrasser la table – Abigail, privée de sa protection, se hâta de disparaître de la vue de sa tante.

Après un repas fastueux rempli de patates douces à la crème et de sauce au fromage, Prudence décida qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller rendre visite à la tombe de son défunt mari, pour permettre à ses petits-enfants de lui rendre un dernier hommage.

« Déjà que vous avez raté l'enterrement, mes pauvres chéris… Oh, je comprends, ajouta-t-elle alors que Zach ouvrait la bouche pour protester, les joues rouges de honte. Il était difficile pour vous de quitter Poudlard. Je comprends. »

Ils se préparèrent sans rien se dire, les visages graves. Katie mit deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude pour enfiler et lacer ses chaussures, et Will eut beaucoup de mal à remettre ses manches de manteau à l'endroit pour les enfiler. Il était près de quatorze heures trente quand tout le monde se rassembla à la porte. Prudence fut soudainement prise de tremblements et dut s'accrocher au bras de Coleen.

« Allons-y, déclara-t-elle en enfilant une épaisse écharpe. »

Un silence grave suivit ses paroles. Les Ridley prirent place dans leur voiture, et Ian insista pour que Prudence s'installe avec eux, peu désireux de lui expliquer pourquoi sa voiture était pourvue de dix places tout en ayant l'air si petite de l'extérieur.

Il se mit tranquillement à neiger pendant le trajet jusqu'au cimetière. Un silence austère enveloppa la Ford Anglia lorsque Ian se gara aux côtés de Tobias devant la grosse grille noire. Katie se redressa sur son siège pour mieux apercevoir l'entrée et murmura d'une petite voix :

« On est obligés ?

— Je serai là ma puce, la rassura Ian en lui souriant dans le rétroviseur. »

Abigail regarda les Ridley sortir de leur voiture, le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa gorge. Ian murmura « On y va ? » mais ce fut Will qui initia le mouvement. Ils sortirent lentement, prirentleurs bonnets et les calèrent sur leur tête pour éviter la désagréable sensation de la neige fondue dans leurs cheveux. Seule Abigail laissa son petit bonnet dans sa poche, préférant sentir la douceur duveteuse des flocons s'écraser en caresses rassurantes sur ses joues. Prudence et Coleen s'avancèrent les premières, bras dessus, bras dessous, suivies de Tobias et Camille, qui, main dans la main, essayaient tant bien que mal de se réchauffer. Zach fit mine d'attendre Will, shootant dans la neige, les poings serrés dans ses poches, dans le but évident d'atermoyer au maximum son entrée dans le cimetière.

Katie se précipita sur son père et lui attrapa la main, effrayée par les immenses murs devant eux, mais s'avança courageusement lorsque Ian lui parla doucement. Will les regarda partir, l'émotion lui étreignant le cœur, puis se tourna vers sa sœur figée près de la voiture, les lèvres tordues par l'angoisse.

« Abby, tu viens ? demanda-t-il avec beaucoup de douceur. »

Elle planta son regard sur le sien, comme si elle se réveillait d'un cauchemar, et s'approcha aussi lentement qu'un petit animal apeuré. Will lui tendit une main qu'elle ne sembla même pas voir – elle baissa les yeux et joignit ses mains blanches entre elles, les doigts repliés sur ses paumes.

« Moi aussi j'ai peur, tu sais, murmura Will alors qu'ils rejoignaient leur père et Katie. »

Abigail releva la tête vers lui, l'air gêné, et l'interrogea du regard sans rien dire :

« J'ai peur de pleurer, avoua le jeune garçon, honteux. »

Il y eut un silence puis Abigail murmura de sa petite voix aussi froide que les flocons :

« Peut-être que c'est normal de pleurer quand quelqu'un meurt.

— Peut-être… Ça va, toi ? demanda-t-il, étonné de la rancœur qu'il croyait avoir décelée dans les dernières paroles de sa sœur. »

La fillette haussa doucement les épaules et ralentit le pas lorsqu'elle aperçut la famille s'arrêter devant une tombe polie :

« Il ne m'aimait pas.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Parce que c'est vrai. »

Will baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, incapable de répondre. Ian s'était approché à la demande de Prudence et l'avait laissée prendre son bras. Accrochée à ses enfants, courbée par la tristesse, elle avait l'air encore plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Abigail la regarda poser la tête sur l'épaule de sa fille et pleurer, stoïque, le visage inexpressif. La peur qui lui avait plié les entrailles en passant les effrayantes grilles s'était envolée. Désormais, elle ne ressentait qu'une profonde indifférence, couplée à la lassitude, peut-être, et un soulagement qu'elle ne put comprendre et qui la rendit un peu honteuse. Ses joues restèrent désespérément sèches, alors qu'elle entendait Will renifler, à ses côtés et que les épaules de Katie, accrochée à Ian qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux, se soulevaient lentement. La neige se fit moins épaisse, tomba plus doucement sur leurs épaules, puis les enveloppa dans le souffle du vent et leur caressa les joues dans une étreinte apaisante. Abigail ferma un instant les yeux, bercée par le bruit de leur chute, portée loin des émotions qu'elle avait pensé ressentir. Ses mains s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, accueillirent les flocons dans le creux de leur paume.

Ce furent les bruits de pas crissant sous la neige qui la ramenèrent à la réalité – en ouvrant les yeux, elle vit les Ridley s'agiter, les yeux fatigués par les pleurs. Son regard se posa sur son père, dont le visage n'était rougi que par le froid. La froideur de son regard n'égalait que l'impassibilité de son visage. Katie avait enfoui son visage baigné de larmes dans son grand manteau, et fut bientôt rejointe par Will qui essuyait ses joues rougies par la honte. Ian les consola, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres, et quand il croisa le regard d'Abigail, il sut qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui proposer de s'intégrer à leur étreinte – les flocons qui dansaient autour d'eux en une bulle réconfortante étaient suffisamment éloquents.

* * *

Les jours passèrent avec une langueur désarmante. Abigail se réfugia dans les devoirs et lisait du matin au soir, ne s'échappant de ses livres que pour les repas imposés par Prudence qui regardait ses lectures d'un œil perplexe. Camille et Katie, fréquentant toutes les deux des écoles moldues en attendant impatiemment leur entrée à Poudlard – même si Katie pleurnichait souvent le soir que ses pouvoirs ne se manifestaient toujours pas –, s'amusaient dans la neige, secouant des petits bâtons en prétendant contrôler les éléments grâce à leur magie. Mais si les fillettes avaient réussi à dépasser les querelles de leurs parents et s'entendaient à merveille malgré les longs mois de séparation, Zach et Will ne parvenaient pas à recréer la relation qu'ils avaient pu avoir plus jeunes. Ils se toisaient, n'osaient pas converser l'un avec l'autre, et la gêne en devenait presque palpable. Finalement, Will passa ses journées à jouer à _La Conquête du Monde_ (1) avec son père, et ils furent rapidement rejoints par Abigail, contre qui ils menaient de féroces batailles.

Le matin de Noël, les cris euphoriques et les bruits de pas semblables à des piétinements de dinosaures dans les escaliers réveillèrent Abigail. Elle se redressa comme une furie dans son lit, prête à se défendre en cas d'agression, mais aperçut uniquement Will qui balança inutilement son oreiller sur la porte en marmottant une suite de mots qu'Abigail ne comprit pas. Puis il eut l'air de se rappeler la date et se redressa brutalement dans son lit avant de préférer se rendormir. Leur père et Katie s'étaient déjà levés. Abigail hésita un moment, tiraillée entre la faim – et l'envie de déchirer le papier pour découvrir ses cadeaux – et la perspective de se voir transpercée par le regard acéré – si ce n'était désapprobateur – de sa tante. Finalement, elle se rallongea et se tourna vers le mur, son ourse en peluche serrée contre elle, ramena les couvertures jusqu'à son menton et attendit, les yeux fermés. Elle avait faim, mais au moins, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Quand Will se leva, il lui proposa de descendre avec lui. Elle alla refuser quand son estomac émit un gargouillis terrible – il y eut un silence puis Will éclata de rire. La fillette grommela mais se leva, trop affamée pour repousser davantage sa descente au salon.

Il régnait dans la pièce une atmosphère extatique. Prudence avait décidé que quiconque désirait ouvrir ses cadeaux se devait d'attendre les autres, et surtout de venir petit-déjeuner avant. Quand Will entra dans le salon, Abigail cachée derrière lui, il fut acclamé par Camille et Katie, impatientes d'ouvrir leurs présents. Coleen avait enfilé un pull de Noël d'un rouge criard, et Tobias portait un serre-tête affublé d'oreilles de rennes qu'il faisait valser en secouant volontairement la tête pour que Camille rît. Seul Zach semblait s'ennuyer. Installés devant les restes d'un petit-déjeuner qui avait dû être copieux, Will et Abigail se mirent à manger avec appétit. Prudence, qui voyait Camille et Katie trépigner d'impatience, les autorisa à sortir de table pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux, ce qu'elles s'empressèrent de faire en hurlant de bonheur. Ian éclata de rire en constatant que Will enfournait autant de nourriture que possible dans sa bouche dans le but d'écourter son passage à table – il se justifia en affirmant qu'il venait d'apercevoir un gros cadeau à son nom sous le sapin, et aussitôt qu'il eut avalé sa dernière bouchée plus que conséquente en hoquetant, il se précipita vers ce premier cadeau en glissant presque sur le sol pour s'épargner des pas. Quand il déchira le papier, il sortit une boîte de jeu sur laquelle était dessinée une sorcière au nez crochu, à l'œil méchant et à l'air patibulaire. Le jeune garçon éclata de rire et s'empressa de le secouer sous le nez d'Abigail et de Katie, occupées à retirer leurs propres paquets cadeaux :

« _La Malédiction de la Sorcière Bègue(*)_! Merci papa !

— Je me suis dit que ça pouvait être notre nouveau jeu, sourit M. Swann, ravi de l'effet que le cadeau avait produit.

— On n'attendra pas la fête des Fleurs pour jouer hein ? supplia Will alors que Katie lui tirait la boîte des mains pour mieux la voir.

— Hors de question d'attendre la fête des Fleurs !

— Quoi ?! s'étrangla Prudence en regardant Will ouvrir la boîte de jeu en lançant des « trop cool ! » sonores. Vous fêtez la Fête des Fleurs en jouant à des jeux de société ? »

Coleen haussa un sourcil en entendant Will s'extasier devant le jeu de dés fourni et leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Ian corriger leur mère avec amusement :

« Ce n'est vraiment un jeu de société, c'est un JDR. Un jeu de rôle.

— En même temps, un jeu qui n'est pas drôle, c'est dommage.

— Mais non mamie, un jeu de rôle c'est un jeu où tu incarnes un personnage et tu le fais jouer dans une aventure.

— Et vous jouez à ça au lieu de fêter la Fête des Fleurs ? répéta Prudence, la déception dans le regard. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça, Ian. La nature est faite pour être célébrée, et ça implique les fleurs.

— Maman…

— Je pensais qu'au vu de tes capacités professionnelles…

— Justement, j'en vois déjà trop, des fleurs, marmonna Ian. »

Prudence n'insista pas mais râla qu'au moins, Coleen et Tobias l'accompagnaient célébrer les Fleurs tous les ans, eux, puisqu'ils avaient bien écouté leurs parents, eux. Ian soupira lentement et préféra s'agenouiller près de Katie qui s'était déjà mise à lire le livre de recettes sucrées qu'elle avait reçu.

« Tu essayes de me dire quoi papa ? Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais déjà arrêter de manger des sucreries ? ajouta-t-elle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

— J'oubliais que tu ne crois plus au Père Noël, grommela Ian en la chatouillant.

— Tu arrives un an trop tard ! rit la fillette en se débattant. »

Assise un peu plus loin, Abigail les regarda jouer, désireuse elle aussi de connaître les règles du nouveau jeu de Will, auquel elle savait qu'elle jouerait avec plaisir, sans oser bouger du petit coin dans lequel elle s'était isolée pour ouvrir ses cadeaux en échappant au regard acéré de Coleen.

La fête des Fleurs, qui se déroulait chaque année à la mi-août, était un jour privilégié des Swann – fuyant avec beaucoup d'ardeur le voisinage qui se rassemblait dans la rue pour un raout peu appréciable rempli de fleurs odorantes et de gâteaux trop ou trop peu cuits, ils s'enfermaient dans leur salon, entourés de biscuits préparés l'après-midi et de quantité astronomique de thé, et s'adonnaient à des parties endiablées de Jeux de Rôles plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Ian mettait un point d'honneur à ce que chacun des trois enfants pût jouer et s'amuser, affublant Will de rôles de marchands charismatiques palabrant à tout-va, Katie de magicienne exceptionnelle à la longue chevelure flamboyante, et Abigail de mystérieuse guerrière préférant l'action à la parole – si bien qu'elle n'avait pratiquement jamais besoin de se manifester, et c'était tant mieux pour elle.

Le papier craqua sous les doigts de la fillette, découvrant un immense livre et un plus petit – un livre de contes moldus illustrés et un autre à la couverture cornée et abîmée par le temps.

« C'était à moi, expliqua la voix de son père, tout près d'elle. Ç'a été le premier livre de fantasy que j'ai lu, je me suis dit que ça pourrait faire un beau cadeau.

— Je croyais que Tolkien avait écrit _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_? demanda Abigail en retournant l'ouvrage entre ses petits doigts.

— Oui, mais il n'a pas écrit que ça, malheureuse !

— C'est quoi un hobbit(2), papa ? demanda Katie qui s'était faufilée derrière eux.

— Abby t'expliquera quand elle l'aura terminé, répondit-t-il en prenant un air mystérieux. Ça te plaît, Abby ? »

La fillette acquiesça de la tête et observa les belles illustrations de son livre de contes avant de murmurer :

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir des contes sorciers, aussi ?

— Oh, oui papa, dis oui ! s'écria Katie en tapant dans ses mains.

— Euh, évidemment, il suffit juste que je sache comment me rendre au Chemin de Travers, mais je ne sais pas trop où-

— Traverse, papa, décidément, tu le fais exprès, le reprit Katie en lui tapotant la tête.

— Oui, enfin ça ne change pas grand-chose au fait que je ne sais pas y aller, répliqua Ian en lui tapotant le bout du nez. Mais je demanderai à Coleen ou Tobias, promis ma puce. »

Abigail hocha la tête et ouvrit son exemplaire du _Hobbit_ à la première page – en haut à droite était inscrit dans une graphie hésitante « _propriété de IAN SWANN – Coleen, bats les pattes_ ». Elle caressa le grain de la page, émue que son père lui offrît un si joli cadeau.

« Abby, on va faire un bonhomme de neige, tu viens ? »

La voix de Will la fit sortir de sa rêverie – il avait déjà enfilé son gros manteau, ses gants et son bonnet, et souriait tranquillement à sa petite sœur. Derrière lui, Katie et Camille se préparaient, ravies de sortir jouer dans la neige.

« Allez, viens, insista Will gentiment. Pour une fois qu'il fait beau. »

Abigail hésita mais finit par accepter pour échapper à la dangereuse solitude de la maison de Prudence – tout valait mieux que de partager la même pièce que la tante Coleen. Même Ian semblait le penser, car en voyant tout ce joli monde se préparer à sortir, il attrapa son manteau et des bottes, promettant à Katie et à Camille la meilleure bataille de boules de neige à laquelle elles avaient jamais participé.

L'air glacial sembla doux à la petite Abigail quand elle sortit à la suite de son frère. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le fond du jardin, là où la neige s'amoncelait en des petits tas plus épais et commença à y plonger ses mains gantées en frissonnant. Camille et Katie annoncèrent que le concours du plus beau bonhomme de neige avait débuté, et Ian se proposa de jouer les arbitres, avec un droit à l'impartialité et des points supplémentaires à l'équipe qui lui offrirait un bonhomme de neige à son effigie – mais Katie lui fit remarquer qu'en plus de devenir gros, il commençait à développer un narcissisme effrayant, si bien que Ian déclara son bonhomme de neige hors compétition avant même de l'avoir commencé.

Abigail regarda Will s'affairer à son bonhomme de neige – derrière eux Ian s'était vengé de Katie en lui envoyant une gigantesque boule de neige en pleine tête, tant et si bien que la fillette se mit à lui courir après pour le chatouiller jusqu'à ce que supplications s'en suivent. Le jeune garçon mettait beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage, le front plissé et l'air totalement indifférent aux éclats de rire derrière lui.

« Tu m'aides ? demanda-t-il finalement à l'adresse de sa sœur. »

Elle haussa les épaules, hésitante. Puis la tentation de sentir la neige entre ses doigts fut plus forte que la peur d'être vue – et jugée – par sa tante à travers la fenêtre. Elle retira ses gants, les rangea dans ses poches et plongea vers le sol pour y tremper ses mains – elle sentit alors les milliers de flocons lui glisser entre les doigts, s'y accrocher, s'y moduler, s'y agglutiner. Elle pouvait voir chacune de leurs formes en détails sur sa peau trop blanche et trop froide. La glace lui répondait avec douceur, lui étreignait la peau, se pliait à ses moindres exigences. Elle remercia intérieurement son frère de l'avoir poussée à sortir, tant à ce moment précis, elle se sentait bien.

C'est sans surprise que Will et Abigail gagnèrent le concours et Katie bouda si fort que Ian promit de lui offrir une belle barbe-à-papa lorsqu'ils iraient faire un tour au marché – si bien qu'elle concéda que le bonhomme de neige de son frère et sa sœur était plus beau que le sien.

* * *

La semaine se termina comme elle avait commencé – lentement. Ian commença à préparer les bagages la veille de leur départ, trop heureux de retrouver leur maison de Stamford et de quitter son ancien domicile familial. Prudence lui reprocha de s'enfuir sitôt Noël passé, alors que les Ridley restaient jusqu'à la fin des vacances, eux – ce à quoi Ian répondit qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire, entre autres rendre visite à une amie d'Abigail, mais il abandonna la discussion en constatant que ni sa mère, ni sa sœur ne semblaient le croire.

Les au-revoir furent brefs, écourtés par la remarque de Coleen à Ian :

« Tu aurais pu lui apprendre à sourire, à ta gamine. »

Ian soupira lourdement, attrapa les valises et sortit à grandes enjambées, suivi par Will, Abigail et Katie et rattrapé par Prudence qui l'embrassa bruyamment sur les joues.

« On s'appelle, chéri, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en l'enlaçant.

— Oui. On s'appelle, répondit Ian tout en sachant pertinemment que ni l'un ni l'autre ne ferait l'effort de prendre des nouvelles. Et tu nous rends visite à Stamford quand tu veux.

— Je vais essayer de venir, promit Prudence en souriant distraitement. »

Ils se perdirent dans la vanité de leurs propositions et se mirent finalement en route, après moult recommandations par Prudence. A la porte, Camille hurla à Katie qu'elles se retrouveraient bientôt, Tobias fit un large signe de la main à son beau-frère, Zach resta immobile près de la porte et Coleen s'éloigna avec un désintérêt certain pour la situation.

Le trajet fut ponctué par les plaisanteries et chansons de Ian que reprirent Will et Katie de bon cœur, tous deux ravis de retrouver leur maison et leurs chambres pour la fin des vacances – Abigail préféra commencer le livre de contes illustré par Zeryn – nom de plume de la célèbre Maryse Tename(3), que Ian avait visiblement rencontrée puisque sa signature remplissait pratiquement toute la première page.

« Par contre, il va aussi falloir travailler un peu, rappela soudainement Ian, jetant un froid dans la voiture.

— Non, j'ai rien à faire ! claironna Katie avec beaucoup trop d'innocence pour que son père ne se posât aucune question.

— C'est ce qu'on verra, répondit-il en riant des pitreries de la fillette. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Stamford, Will et Katie poussèrent une exclamation ravie et se hâtèrent de rentrer et de s'affaler sur le canapé du salon. Ian et Abigail se chargèrent de ramener les valises dans la maison pendant que Katie amorçait une bataille de coussin avec son frère.

« Le premier qui ouvre les volets a gagné, lança Ian d'une voix fatiguée aux deux terreurs dans la pièce. »

Katie lâcha le coussin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains mais Will fut plus réactif et fit un bond jusqu'aux fenêtres dans un grand cri triomphal. Au milieu du tumulte, Abigail remarqua une petite enveloppe au pied des escaliers – son nom était écrit au milieu, de l'écriture ronde et enfantine d'Ivy. Lentement, elle s'en empara et esquiva le coussin que Katie envoyait à son frère pour montrer à son père la missive.

« Ça suffit avec les coussins, on va casser quelque chose, marmotta Will en croisant le regard désapprobateur de leur père depuis la cuisine au moment où Katie visait malencontreusement un cadre photo qui tomba et éclata à terre.

— Oups… »

Ian maugréa dans sa barbe mais demanda seulement à Will et Katie de monter ranger leurs affaires et de porter au garage les affaires à laver. Ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt, soulagés de ne pas avoir eu droit à la remontrance des bêtises.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, ma puce ? demanda Ian en apercevant Abigail et sa lettre alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser les bouts de verre.

— Ivy m'a écrit il y a deux jours.

— Elle te dit quoi ? Elle préfère reporter le goûter à une autre fois ?

— Non. »

Elle tendit la lettre à son père qui la parcourut rapidement des yeux — Ivy confirmait avec beaucoup de petits bonshommes souriants dessinés sur la feuille que ses parents et elles étaient ravis d'accueillir Abigail et son papa le 31 décembre à partir de treize heures.

« Elle habite Cambridge, c'est ça ? C'est à moins d'une heure de route ça. Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, ajouta-t-il en se redressant, un balai dans la main et la balayette remplie de morceaux de verre dans l'autre, je refuse d'utiliser un moyen magique, ou je te dégobille sur les chaussures. Un trajet en voiture, ça ira ?

— Oui, oui, répondit Abigail en hochant la tête.

— Parfait. Est-ce que tu peux remettre les coussins un peu dans l'ordre, s'il te plaît ma chérie ? »

Abigail replia la lettre, la rangea précieusement dans sa poche et s'affaira à replacer les coussins sur le canapé. Elle les retapa doucement, avec beaucoup de soin, puis quand son père la remercia pour son aide, elle se hâta de monter dans sa chambre et de poser la lettre d'Ivy sous sa précieuse boule de neige nacrée.

* * *

Le 31 décembre, Ian réveilla Katie et William un peu plus tôt pour leur donner les dernières recommandations pour la journée – Will ayant réussi à obtenir le droit de rester à la maison et de veiller sur Katie qui elle non plus n'avait pas grande envie de se farcir deux heures de route aller-retour pour rendre visite à des gens dont elle ignorait jusque-là l'existence. Ils écoutèrent d'une oreille peu attentive, les yeux plissés par la fatigue et peu ravis de s'être ainsi fait réveillé aux aurores.

« Je voulais dormir encore un peu, grogna Katie.

— Il est presque midi, soupira Ian alors que Will bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Abby et moi on va partir dans à peu près un quart d'heure. Je vous ai préparé le repas de midi, c'est dans la casserole, Will tu peux faire réchauffer si vous le souhaitez mais veille à ce que ça ne brûle pas dans le fond.

— Oui, chef.

— Vous avez de la glace dans le congélateur…

— OUAIIIIS !

— … mais ne touchez pas au gâteau dans le réfrigérateur s'il vous plaît, c'est pour ce soir.

— Oooooh mais quoiiii. »

Will tapota le dos de sa petite sœur qui s'était mise à bouder très fort. Ian soupira et lui caressa les cheveux puis se tourna vers Will qui l'écouta plus attentivement :

« Je te fais confiance, ne mettez pas la maison sens dessus-dessous, d'accord ?

— Promis, papa.

— Nous serons de retour pour vingt heures maximum. Ça ira ?

— Oui, pas de soucis. On pourra commencer à jouer à _La malédiction de la sorcière bègue_ ce soir ?

— Évidemment. »

Katie grogna son mécontentement mais fut particulièrement satisfaite de la réponse donnée par leur père. Celui-ci attendit qu'Abigail fût prête et après avoir rappelé à Will que le repas était prêt et qu'ils ne devaient pas se goinfrer de sucreries en son absence – « oui, oui papa, bien sûr papa » –, il alla sortir la voiture du garage, rejoint par la fillette emmitouflée dans son écharpe aux couleurs de Serdaigle et son lourd manteau.

« Tu as le cadeau pour Ivy ?

— Oui, répondit Abigail en désignant le petit paquet cadeau entre ses doigts.

— Tu es contente d'aller la voir, ma puce ?

— Oui.

— Moi aussi, alors. »

Il se garda bien de lui avouer qu'il était terrorisé de passer du temps avec M. et Mrs Carson-Davies. Mais Abigail avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait faire preuve de courage et elle avait fait de si gros efforts pendant les vacances chez Prudence qu'il pouvait en faire pour elle.

* * *

« C'est ici, le numéro 45. »

Ian gara la voiture devant une jolie maison à la façade blanche. Des stickers de Noël avaient été accrochés à la porte et brillaient sous le soleil.

« C'est mignon, remarqua Ian. On y va ? »

Il essaya de garder un ton enjoué alors qu'une pierre semblait s'être immiscée dans son estomac. Son cœur battait la chamade, et c'était totalement idiot, pensa-t-il en remarquant que même Abigail semblait totalement détendue – même impatiente – en retirant sa ceinture de sécurité. Le chemin qui les sépara de la voiture à la maison lui sembla beaucoup trop court – ils n'eurent d'ailleurs pas besoin de sonner à la porte que la poignée tourna de l'intérieur et le visage illuminé d'un sourire d'Ivy les accueillit – Abigail remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas osé se montrer sans son écharpe enroulée autour de son cou meurtri et fut légèrement soulagée – elle ne doutait pas que son père fût assez ouvert d'esprit pour ne pas juger son amie, mais elle préférait éviter les questions dans la voiture, une fois qu'ils repartiraient. M. Carson se posta bientôt derrière sa fille, un sourire paisible sur le visage.

« Bienvenue, lança-t-il alors qu'Ivy ouvrait davantage la porte pour les faire passer. Entrez vite ! Ravi de faire ta connaissance Abigail, Ivy parle souvent de toi. »

La fillette rosit légèrement et adressa un regard mécontent à son père mais se tourna si vite vers Abigail en lui adressant un sourire si ravi que M. Carson ne releva pas son air contrarié et serra la main de Ian en lui confiant qu'ils étaient tous très heureux de les recevoir.

Une bonne odeur de cannelle et de chocolat leur chatouilla les narines quand ils passèrent le seuil de la porte. Le hall était spacieux, illuminé par les murs blancs et le parquet de bois clair, décoré de nombreuses plantes disposées çà et là – Ian se trouva d'ailleurs très impoli de lever le nez un peu partout et remercia silencieusement le père d'Ivy, quand il leur proposa de se rendre au salon, de le sortir de sa contemplation un peu trop admirative. Abigail, à ses côtés, ne sembla nullement impressionnée par la richesse de la maison et préféra suivre Ivy qui faisait mine de ne pas apercevoir le paquet cadeau entre les mains de son amie.

Le salon était aussi imposant que le hall d'entrée. Les fenêtres spacieuses laissaient entrer les rayons du soleil, inondant la pièce de son agréable lueur hivernale. Ian laissa une moue appréciatrice fleurir sur son visage en apercevant les meubles en bois ancien, que le père d'Ivy remarqua :

« La crédence et l'armoire appartenaient à mes parents. Ils me les ont cédés à leur mort.

— Oh, je suis désolé.

— C'était il y a longtemps, le rassura M. Carson avec un sourire. Je vous en prie, installez-vous ! »

Il désigna la table sur laquelle un service à thé orné de hiboux avait été posé et attendait patiemment que les invités s'installent. Ian, agréablement surpris de l'aisance avec laquelle Abigail semblait se mouvoir dans ce nouvel environnement, lui proposa tout de même de s'installer à ses côtés – ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Ivy s'adressa soudainement silencieusement à son père qui hocha la tête sans répondre – la fillette s'éloigna alors jusqu'à une porte et entra dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine, depuis laquelle Ian entrevit Mrs. Carson retirer son tablier et passer une main sur son front. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ivy rapportait un plateau sur lequel étaient entreposés une multitude de brioches roulées fleurant bon la cannelle et les épices, suivie de sa mère qui portait un gros gâteau au chocolat posé sur une assiette.

« Bonjour ! salua-t-elle d'un air enjoué en déposant la gigantesque pâtisserie sur la table. Bonjour Abigail, je suis contente de te rencontrer, Ivy ne parle que de toi ! »

La fillette blonde fronça les sourcils et donna un petit coup de coude embarrassé à sa mère qui lui caressa les cheveux avant de continuer :

« Je ne savais pas trop si vous aviez des allergies alors j'ai fait un gâteau sans œufs… Mais les brioches en ont…, ajouta-t-elle d'un air penaud.

—Oh, c'est trop gentil, nous n'avons aucune allergie alimentaire de ce type, la rassura Ian, gêné de tant de sollicitude. Nous avons ramené un petit quelque chose, mais rien d'extraordinaire… Abby ? »

Abigail attrapa le paquet qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux et le posa sur la table, près d'Ivy qui s'empressa de le tâter – puis, après un regard vers ses parents qui lui indiquèrent d'un signe de tête qu'elle avait l'autorisation d'ouvrir le cadeau, elle déchira le papier sans autre forme de procès pour en sortir un assortiment de thés et de bonbons.

« C'est gentil, les remercia M. Carson tandis qu'Ivy plongeait le nez dans la boîte pour lire les différents parfums.

— Oh, non, rougit Ian. C'est que nous ne savions pas tout à fait quoi amener… Et nous avons un des meilleurs magasins de thé de Stamford pas très loin de la maison…

— Je vais goûter celui à la vanille et aux épices, déclara Mrs Carson – et Ivy approuva son choix en réclamant le même. »

Les parents d'Ivy semblaient sincèrement enchantés du présent de Ian – celui-ci, mal à l'aise, ne savait plus tellement où se mettre. M. Carson servit l'eau chaude et ils commencèrent à papoter de tout et de rien, bien décidés à mettre leur invité plus à l'aise.

Le gâteau et les brioches étaient excellentes – Ian cessa d'en manger uniquement par politesse malgré les coups d'œil répétés qu'il leur lançait et les invitations des parents d'Ivy à se resservir. Abigail mangea avec appétit les parts qu'on lui avait gentiment données mais répondit avec beaucoup d'hésitation et de mots monosyllabiques aux questions pourtant empreints de gentillesse de M. et Mrs Carson. Après la dégustation répétée des pâtisseries, Ivy signa à toute vitesse en direction de sa mère qui lui sourit doucement :

« Bien sûr chérie, allez-y. Ivy va faire visiter la maison à Abigail, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Ian qui regardait les fillettes d'un air confus. »

Elles se levèrent et Ivy fit signe à Abigail de la suivre, l'amenant d'abord dans sa belle cuisine d'une blancheur presque froide. Puis, sans perdre de temps, Ivy lui fit emprunter les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa chambre dont elle ouvrit la porte avec une fierté à peine dissimulée – elle expliqua alors à son amie que son père et elle avaient terminé la nouvelle peinture seulement une semaine auparavant et qu'elle était particulièrement heureuse de pouvoir lui présenter sa chambre toute neuve. Abigail ne put s'empêcher de trouver la pièce charmante – les murs avaient beau être blancs, il y était accroché des dizaines de posters d'équipes de Quidditch ou de chanteurs sorciers adressant des clins d'œil à l'objectif. Une porte dans le couloir s'ouvrit lentement, découvrant une tignasse blonde et un œil vert qui, aussitôt qu'il eut croisé le regard d'Abigail, referma la porte dans un claquement sourd.

« C'est mon petit frère, expliqua Ivy en secouant la tête. »

 _Il n'aime pas trop les gens qu'il ne connait pas_ , ajouta-t-elle avec ses mains. Abigail haussa les épaules, plutôt soulagée elle-même de ne pas avoir à rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau, et suivit son amie dans sa chambre où elle s'assit sur le lit confortable pendant qu'Ivy lui expliquait chaque photo, chaque poster, chaque petit mot accroché en détails. Elle se sentait bien dans cette jolie chambre toute pleine de couleurs, enivrée par le monologue de son amie, qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Puis elles parlèrent de Poudlard, de leurs devoirs, de vol, de Quidditch – ou plutôt, Ivy parla et Abigail écouta plus ou moins attentivement, préférant parfois l'observation silencieuse des posters mouvants –, Ivy obligea d'ailleurs son amie à promettre de venir à un match un jour pour se faire un avis sur ce sport, ayant constaté qu'elle n'était pas venue assister au premier de la saison début novembre.

L'après-midi passa vite, pour Ian comme pour Abigail, et cette dernière fut appelée bien trop rapidement par son père en bas des escaliers – l'heure était venue de rentrer.

« On a déjà largement dépassé l'horaire que j'avais prévu à la base, expliqua Ian en regardant sa montre. Je ne vais quand même pas appeler Will pour le prévenir, si ? »

Mrs Carson parut ennuyée – leurs seuls moyens de communication étaient la cheminée, le patronus et les hiboux aucun téléphone ne se trouvait dans la maison, si bien que la question ne se posa plus très longtemps.

« Alors rentrez vite, et n'hésitez pas à revenir quand vous voulez, nous serons ravis de vous accueillir.

— C'est gentil, n'oubliez pas que l'offre marche dans les deux sens, répondit Ian en serrant la main que M. Carson lui tendait. Nous serons ravis de vous accueillir à Stamford, même si le standing ne sera pas euh… le même. »

Ivy dit au revoir à Abigail avec ses mains et un air attristé sur le visage – pour la consoler, Abigail lui rappela qu'elles se verraient dans quelques jours au Poudlard Express, et elle eut finalement un petit sourire, blottie contre ses parents. Tous les trois attendirent sur le pas de la porte que Ian et Abigail fussent bien en voiture et agitèrent les bras quand la Ford s'éloigna de leur perron.

« C'était très chouette ! remarqua Ian, arrêté à un feu rouge quelques rues plus loin. Je me suis bien amusé, ils sont très gentils, les parents d'Ivy. Et je ne dis pas ça uniquement parce qu'on ramène du gâteau.

— Oui. C'était bien.

— On les réinvitera à la maison, la prochaine fois.

— Oui. S'il te plaît.

— Tu sais, les parents d'Ivy m'ont dit qu'ils étaient contents qu'elle ait fait ta connaissance. Ils la trouvent beaucoup plus heureuse depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Et… Je suis content que tu l'aies rencontrée aussi.

— C'est mon amie, répondit seulement Abigail, d'une voix que son père devina émue malgré sa froide intonation. »

Il lui sourit tendrement – elle se détourna et regarda les maisons défiler, enveloppée dans un silence songeur.

* * *

Contrairement à ce que Ian avait redouté, Will et Katie avaient lavé les plats, secoué la nappe et rangé la cuisine. Ils avaient même parsemé la table de petites étoiles en papier argenté pour fêter le nouvel an dignement, et des assiettes étaient déposées autour de la boîte de _La Malédiction de la Sorcière Bègue_ , prêtes à être utilisées pour un dîner de fête.

Les bougies furent allumées et les volets fermés, les radiateurs poussés à fond et les plaids sortis des placards. Abigail sortit le repas préparé à l'avance du congélateur pendant que Will remplissait les verres, que Ian allumait le feu sous les casseroles et faisait fondre du chocolat pour le dessert, et que Katie les regardait faire, confortablement entortillée dans une couverture. Quand enfin tout fut prêt, ils s'installèrent tous les quatre autour de la table et commencèrent à jouer en se glissant dans une bulle d'intimité et de tendresse, oubliant jusqu'à regarder l'heure.

* * *

 **(*) _La Malédiction de la Sorcière Bègue_ n'apparaît pas dans l'internet, alors je peux euh dire qu'il s'agit de mon invention ..? Enfin l'idée m'est venue alors que ma chère Citrouille et moi discutions de ses Nullos (vivent eux) et de leurs séances de jeu de rôle. Quant à la Fête des Fleurs, il s'agit d'une fête qui existait quand j'étais petite et que j'allais passer mes vacances au bord de la plage avec mes grands-parents (à la différence que moi, je l'adorais cette fête, je trouvais les fleurs hyper belles haha) **

**Il m'aura fallu une heure et quart pour relire et corriger ce chapitre. PFIOU.**

 **Concernant les petites notes :**

 **1/ _La Conquête du Monde_ est l'ancien nom du jeu de _Risk_ !**

 **2/ J'ai eu un défi d'écriture ce week-end et il fallait placer un objet de son quotidien, alors j'ai placé mon livre du _Hobbit_ \o/ Comme c'est cohérent avec la suite de cette fiction, c'est OK.**

 **3/ Zeryn et Maryse Tename sont des personnages qu'on m'a prêtés dans le cadre d'un défi Nano. Ils appartiennent respectivement à Ascelle et à E.H. Fredwell !**

 **Je tiens à remercier chaudement ma super Beta Docteur Citrouille, et nos conversations pleines de love pour nos personnages (Polly Présidente!). Et Myrtille, aussi, même si je n'ai pas pu la voir la dernière fois ! Merci à la petite (HIHI) Ade (HIHIHI) qui m'oblige parfois à écrire alors que C'EST TRES DUR. Merci au** **forum Génération Écriture et ses membres qui m'ont quand même sacrément encouragée à terminer les ww avec beaucoup de mots. Et merci à vouuus, les lecteurs les lectrices, de votre soutien, je vous love du fond du cœur. Que dire de plus à part que sans vous, cette histoire n'aurait pas la même saveur ? Vous êtes les .**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la famille de Papa Swann, des parents d'Ivy (LOVELOVELOVELOVE)(JEPOURRAISCONTINUER) et de ce qu'il se passe en général dans ce chapitre. Vos avis m'aident à avancer et aussi à prendre confiance en mon écriture ! Le chapitre 11 est déjà lancé, j'espère qu'il sortira avant la fin de mois mais je... Je... Enfin bref. Je ne peux rien promettre.**

 **En attendant, je vous fais plein de poutous, je vous dis à bientôt, et plein de roulés à la cannelle faits maison sur vous**

 **(Smouack.)**

 **(Je ne veux pas vous laisser partir héhéhé.)**

 **(Du love.)**


	12. I 11 — La Souffrance cachée du Lierre

***roulerouleroule* Le bonjour ! Aleure, OUI, je sais, ça fait... PLUS DE TROIS MOIS que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre, maiiiiiiis. Je n'ai pas d'excuses, à part le syndrome post-Nano.**

 **Enfin toujours est-il que I'M BACK \o/. Et plus motivey que jamay. Je ne ferai pas l'éternel topo "ouéééé, ça m'a donné du fil à retoooordre" parce que bon, hein, le retard parle de lui-même. 8)**

 **Réponses aux reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu !**

 **Merci Rozen Coant pour ta gentille review à laquelle je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre ;o; ! Ça m'a fait super plaisir :). En espérant que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! **

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse !**

 **Eeeet comme d'hab, mes intros sont toutes pourriiiiies omgey. Voilà. Quel enfer. Des bisous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 — La souffrance cachée du lierre**

* * *

Le sifflement de la locomotive résonnait toujours dans ses oreilles quand Abigail fut réveillée par une violente douleur dans son abdomen. Des étoiles blanches dansèrent devant ses yeux alors qu'elle battait confusément des paupières et se recroquevillait dans son lit aux draps glacés dans l'espoir vain de faire disparaître l'élancement qui s'étalait sournoisement, emprisonnant ses membres dans cette souffrance sourde. Les fourmillements s'étaient réveillés la veille, et dans une lenteur doucereuse, s'insinuaient de plus en plus profondément, dans leur entêtante exploration d'une parcelle vierge à gangrener, et si elle avait cru qu'une nuit de sommeil paralyserait son avancée, elle comprit bien vite qu'elle avait bâti ses espoirs sur une mer de nuages.

Lorsque les étoiles cessèrent de voiler son regard, elle se rendit compte, non sans un soupire désolé, qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit aux baldaquins bleus, dans le dortoir de première année de Serdaigle. La journée de la veille lui semblait si lointaine dans ses souvenirs brumeux qu'elle fut un instant paniquée du peu de conscience qu'elle avait du voyage jusqu'à Poudlard. Elle se rappelait seulement les ronflements du train, les flocons virevoltant lentement autour des hautes tours du château quand Ivy et elle étaient descendues des vieilles diligences devant l'immense perron, le géant qui les avait accueillies le premier jour de septembre - imposant devant la grande porte, enveloppé dans un manteau de fourrure épais, les accueillant en tenant une lampe d'une taille monumentale dans son énorme main - et la douleur, pernicieuse, qui s'était invitée sans prévention et l'avait accompagnée avec un plaisir cruel.

La fatigue accumulée à la souffrance lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se recroqueviller dans tous les sens, sans réussir à soulager son corps endolori, pour finalement s'immobiliser, fermer les yeux et espérer que le calme améliorerait son état. Le résultat de cette tentative désespérée fut désolant. _Que ça s'arrête !_ supplia-t-elle silencieusement, de plus en plus paniquée. Dans un geste lent et hésitant, elle se recroquevilla, puis écarta maladroitement les baldaquins et attrapa sur sa table de chevet le livre de contes illustrés qu'elle avait reçu pour Noël et commencé à lire la veille. Son corps endolori l'étirait toujours aussi péniblement — au moins la lecture l'empêcha de se concentrer sur la douleur et de se laisser sombrer dans le désespoir.

* * *

Le quotidien à Poudlard reprit son cours dans la douceur froide de l'hiver. La neige, inlassablement, se laissait tomber sur les tours et dans le parc en un manteau glacé, promettant aux élèves d'innombrables batailles de boules de neige endiablées lorsque les examens du premier trimestre seraient terminés.

Les premiers jours de la rentrée furent consacrés aux devoirs théoriques — ce qui ne manqua pas de faire râler Will et Charlie lorsqu'Abigail les croisait fortuitement au détour d'un couloir — et aux visites à la bibliothèque pleine à craquer d'élèves plongés dans leurs révisions de dernière minute. Lorsqu'il leur était possible, Abigail et Ivy s'installaient dans la cour de métamorphose, certaines de trouver le calme pour les dernières relectures — quand bien même Ivy ne restait jamais trop longtemps malgré ses nombreuses épaisseurs de pull-overs, son écharpe enroulée trois fois autour de son cou et ses lourds gants.

Les nuits, du haut de la tour des Serdaigles, lorsqu'elle entendait ses camarades de dortoir s'endormir, Abigail se postait à la fenêtre et observait pendant de longues minutes le parc fantomatique sous la neige qui ne semblait vouloir cesser de tomber, son regard invariablement attiré par l'orée de la forêt où Ivy et elle avaient aperçu les harpies. Un frisson écœuré la secouait aussitôt que les souvenirs de cette journée surgissaient toujours beaucoup trop nettement dans son esprit, et elle recroquevillait toujours les mains, tant il lui semblait sentir encore et encore la peau rugueuse de la créature contre sa paume. Elle gardait enfermé dans sa table de chevet un exemplaire du numéro spécial de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ sorti peu avant Noël que Will lui avait donné le lendemain de leur retour — « _C'est Stephen qui me l'a montré_ , » lui avait-il appris à demi voix —, dans lequel elle avait lu non sans ressentir une nausée amère des interviews d'hommes apparemment importants conjecturant la raison de la venue des deux créatures. Le pire article était sans l'ombre d'un doute celui présentant la photo d'une femme endeuillée sous laquelle on pouvait lire _Disparition tragique d'un géant de l'archéomagie - et si la dernière trouvaille d'Archibald Picadilly avait conduit à plus qu'un accident ?_ , tant il était évident que la veuve de l'archéomage avait été photographiée sans son consentement. Un peu plus loin, des photos mouvantes du père d'Ivy, de M. Weasley et d'un autre homme dans un bâtiment sombre qu'elle ne connaissait pas, se protégeant tant bien que mal le visage des flashs incessants suivaient un énorme titre : _Les familles des victimes refusent de témoigner - que cache Poudlard ?_ Au moins, avait fait remarquer Will, en tant qu'enfants de moldus, ils avaient eu la chance d'être épargnés par l'oppressante insinuation de la presse dans leur vie privée.

Les examens s'enchaînèrent et la semaine s'acheva douloureusement pour Abigail par l'épreuve théorique de Potions — sa Némésis —, dans laquelle elle espérait obtenir le plus de points possibles pour pallier sa nullité en pratique. C'est éreintée et peu motivée qu'elle quitta Ivy après dîner et se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose où l'attendait le professeur McGonagall pour la reprise de leurs cours particuliers — comme à son habitude, le professeur avait décalé les tables afin de laisser un espace vide au milieu de la pièce et leur laisser suffisamment de place, et attendait la fillette, assise à son bureau, concentrée sur la lecture visiblement agaçante d'un parchemin fortement raturé.

« Bonsoir, salua-t-elle d'une voix sévère quand Abigail passa le nez par la porte. Allez, allez, entrez. Ne perdons pas de temps. J'espère que vous vous êtes exercée avec suffisamment de sérieux pendant les vacances ?

— Oui, professeur, affirma Abigail en hochant lentement la tête.

— Et ? Les résultats sont-ils plus concluants ?

— Ça dépend, professeur.

— Bien. J'ai discuté avec Filius qui m'a dit être content des progrès que vous aviez pu observer lundi.

— Des progrès, professeur ? demanda Abigail, perplexe.

— Des progrès, répéta McGonagall avec impatience. Même minimes, ils restent des progrès. Cessons les bavardages inutiles, et voyons ça. »

* * *

Le week-end s'annonça tout sauf reposant. Les salles communes étaient bondées, et de parts et d'autres jaillissaient des sortilèges plus ou moins ratés, plus ou moins bien ciblés, plus ou moins dangereux. Abigail préféra s'éclipser de la salle commune des Serdaigle pour s'éloigner du chaos qui s'en était emparé et retrouva Ivy dans la Grande Salle. La petite sorcière blonde lui confirma que dans la tour des Gryffondors régnait un cataclysme tout semblable — si bien que les deux fillettes passèrent leur samedi matin à essayer de trouver une salle ou un couloir non pris d'assaut.

Elles trouvèrent dans une petite salle exiguë du sixième étage, au détour d'un couloir qu'elles n'avaient encore jusque-là jamais emprunté, un refuge dans lequel elles s'installèrent, leurs livres, manuels et cahiers ouverts sur le sol en antisèches. Ivy trouva dans une armoire poussiéreuse des coussins qu'elle étala sur le sol, s'assit sur l'un d'eux, une grimace sur les lèvres, puis attrapa un manuel de Sortilèges qu'elle parcourut des yeux sans grande conviction, zieutant Abigail qui semblait plus absorbée par son manuel de potions que par sa baguette qu'elle avait posée près d'elle — elle remarqua les feuilles sculptées courir le long du manche et ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

« C'est du lierre ***** ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix rauque pour attirer l'attention de la fillette. »

Abigail détourna son regard de son manuel pour le poser sur son amie qui lui indiqua sa baguette, et hocha la tête dans un acquiescement tranquille. Le sourire d'Ivy s'élargit alors qu'une douceur mélancolique s'étalait dans son regard brillant. Un instant, elle sembla hésiter, ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt et essaya de faire passer sa grimace en un sourire :

 _C'est drôle *****_ , signa-t-elle finalement après sa tentative ratée de parler à voix haute.

Abigail observa le visage irradiant d'une joie attendrissante de son amie, d'abord confuse, puis, comprenant où Ivy voulait en venir, elle hocha la tête. Presque imperceptiblement, un coin de ses lèvres se releva :

« C'est vrai, murmura-t-elle, attendrie et agréablement étonnée de l'être. »

 _Je peux la voir ?_ continua Ivy avant que son ami ne replongeât dans ses révisions.

Abigail hocha la tête et lui tendit — Ivy l'attrapa et la fit tourner entre ses longs doigts fins. Des doigts d'une belle couleur chair, ne put s'empêcher de penser Abigail avec une amertume douloureuse — mais Ivy semblait plus intéressée par les feuilles de lierre et ne remarqua rien.

 _Comment ta baguette t'a choisie, toi ? En combien d'essais ? Il y a quoi dedans ?_ signa la fillette à toute vitesse.

La baguette d'aulne repassa dans les mains gantées d'Abigail qui dut se remémorer sa visite chez le vieux Ollivander. La journée au Chemin de Traverse l'avait tellement paniquée qu'elle n'en gardait qu'un souvenir vaguement lointain, tel un rêve dont elle aurait préféré ne pas se souvenir.

« Mon frère avait parlé de moi au vendeur, se rappela-t-elle soudain en secouant la tête, désabusée. »

 _Ton frère ?_ Ivy eut un immense sourire. _Il s'appelle comment ? Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup non ? Il est à Gryffondor ?_

« Oui. Il s'appelle William. »

 _Je crois que je l'ai déjà vu ! Mais pourquoi aurait-il parlé de toi à Ollivanders ?_ _C'est rigolo_.

« Parce que… Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'explique pas vraiment ses réactions. »

 _C'est vrai que c'est rigolo. Et ta baguette ? J'ai dû en essayer une dizaine peut-être avant de trouver celle-là_.

Elle la montra comme s'il s'agissait d'un précieux trésor — très simple, sa baguette était d'un bois clair, presque doré, au manche joliment sculpté.

 _C'est du poirier_ , expliqua Ivy quand Abigail eut terminé d'apprécier la baguette. _Apparemment, son coeur serait du crin de licorne_.

« Elle est jolie. »

 _Et toi ?_

« Je ne sais plus. En aulne. Le vendeur m'a dit que c'était la première fois qu'il la faisait essayer à quelqu'un. »

Ivy ne répliqua rien, préféra sourire, attendrie — son amie était peut-être aussi expressive qu'une armoire à glace au premier abord, elle ne se laissait pas berner par le regard fasciné et la caresse presque inconsciente que la fillette accorda à sa baguette.

« Mais…, commença-t-elle de sa petite voix froide avant de s'arrêter brusquement. »

Ses yeux éteints s'arrêtèrent sur ses gants alors que sa gorge se serrait — à côté d'elle, Ivy l'encouragea d'une voix horriblement plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

« Mais ?

— Mais elle fonctionne moins bien quand je porte mes gants. »

Le regard d'Ivy se posa sur les mains de la fillette, un air penaud sur le visage, et murmura :

« Mais... »

Abigail se tourna vers elle — elle en profita pour signer : _tu es obligée de les porter ?_ mais grimaça avec timidité au vu de la froideur que dégageait la fillette.

« Pour l'instant. »

Ivy hocha la tête, comprenant au ton qu'elle avait employé qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à lui en parler plus en détails. Abigail préféra se réfugier dans son manuel de potions, comprenant à peine les mots qu'elle lisait et dut se rendre à l'évidence après quelques minutes de lecture inutile — elle aurait beau essayer, les potions resteraient un mystère inéluctable pour elle.

Elle referma son manuel, l'air dépité, et se tourna vers Ivy qui prétendait de lire les formules — la fillette releva les yeux en entendant son amie bouger et lui adressa un léger sourire interrogateur. Abigail resta un instant muette, ne sachant quoi dire, furieuse contre elle-même de cette vacuité qui s'emparait d'elle dès lors qu'une tierce personne se trouvait dans la même pièce. Finalement, elle proposa d'une petite voix mal assurée :

« Tu veux revoir les sortilèges ? »

Elle se détesta d'avoir été aussi froide envers son amie — elle appréciait sincèrement Ivy et la fillette ne méritait pas ça. Elle se détesta de ne contrôler que si peu de choses de son corps, de constater que même sa voix lui échappait. Elle ne faisait pas exprès, et c'était justement ça le pire. Ivy sembla hésiter, puis elle avoua avec une petite moue sur les lèvres, les joues rougissantes :

 _En vrai, j'ai très peur pour les examens_.

Abigail l'interrogea du regard, et son amie répondit à sa question muette en mouvant ses mains avant tant de rapidité qu'elle dut rassembler toute sa concentration pour comprendre — au fur et à mesure qu'Ivy s'expliquait, son visage rougissait, comme si elle se déchargeait enfin d'un trop lourd secret :

 _Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vaux en pratique, je n'ai jamais réussi à lancer un sort, je n'y arrive pas. À cause de ma voix. Je ne peux pas lancer d'incantation parce que c'est trop dur, et ça me fait trop mal._ _Et…_

Elle se stoppa un instant, sonda le regard concentré d'Abigail puis soupira et termina son aveu, les joues rougies par la honte.

 _J'ai peur qu'on se moque, toujours à cause de ma voix._

Ses mains cessèrent leur ballet et reposèrent sur ses genoux, les doigts crispés les uns entre les autres. Troublée, Abigail arracha son regard de leur observation silencieuse et chercha celui de la fillette qui avait baissé les yeux, penaude et embarrassée. Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle n'avait en effet jamais entendu son amie prononcer la moindre formule magique pendant les cours pratiques, que ce fût en cours de Métamorphose, de Sortilèges ou de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle rangea immédiatement sa baguette et se déplaça près de la fillette qui, tendue, jouait avec ses mains tout en balançant lentement ses pieds — elle lui sourit timidement, la remerciant silencieusement de son soutien muet, et détourna rapidement les yeux, déconcertée par son regard froidement impassible.

Gênée par le vide affreux qui semblait s'installer, de plus en plus noir, dans son esprit, Abigail ne sut quoi lui dire pour la réconforter. Le silence, qui d'habitude l'apaisait, l'ennuyait d'une façon profondément déplaisante.

« Je comprends, fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à marmonner après ce qui lui parut une éternité. »

Elle hésita à lui avouer qu'elle avait une terreur effroyable de devoir retirer ses gants pendant les épreuves pour pouvoir utiliser sa baguette correctement, faillit se taire puis décida qu'Ivy avait été suffisamment courageuse pour lui avouer ses secrets, et méritait qu'elle en fît de même.

« Moi aussi j'ai peur, chuchota-t-elle. À cause de mes gants. Sans eux je- je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. »

Ivy lui répondit par une grimace penaude et silencieuse. Le silence s'installa dans la salle, puis Ivy se racla la gorge en grimaçant :

« Tu en as parlé au professeur McGonagall ? demanda-t-elle lentement. »

Les épaules d'Abigail se crispèrent alors qu'elle hochait la tête avec perplexité, peu emballée par cette proposition — le professeur McGonagall savait déjà très bien ce qu'elle vivait et n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui demander pour comprendre ses angoisses.

« Elle le sait. Tous les professeurs le savent, j'imagine.

— Mais ils ne peuvent pas grand chose pour toi, bougonna Ivy en enfonçant ses poings dans ses joues. »

Abigail acquiesça silencieusement, les yeux fixés sur la laine blanche emprisonnant ses mains. Elle n'eut pas besoin de vérifier si sa déduction concernant l'impuissance des professeurs pour son amie était avérée - le ton que la fillette avait employé avant de bouder furieusement lui suffisait pour comprendre qu'elles étaient toutes les deux embarquées sur le même bateau tanguant sur les mêmes eaux troubles de l'incertitude. Un silence tendu s'installa entre elles,rompu par Ivy qui soupira lourdement et secoua la tête en feuilletant son manuel sans aucune conviction.

« Pour moi non plus, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix basse entre ses dents serrées. Mais- »

Elle se tut, grimaça, et continua avec ses mains : _tu m'as parlé de cours avec le professeur McGonagall ? C'est peut-être pour autre chose_ , ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Abigail s'assombrit légèrement et détourna la tête, gênée — c'est vrai, elle avait lâché l'information une fois qu'elle avait dû quitter la Grande Salle en catastrophe afin de ne pas arriver en retard… Mais peut-être qu'Ivy pouvait savoir, après tout.

« Non, c'est pour ça. Je suis censée apprendre à attraper des objets sans les givrer. Mais c'est dur, ajouta-t-elle sans grand espoir. »

Une petite moue s'étala sur les lèvres d'Ivy - elle voulut prendre une respiration pour parler, mais se mit soudainement à tousser, ses mains plaquées sur sa bouche, les joues rougissantes. Ne sachant comment réagir, Abigail resta pétrifiée, une grimace sur son visage, puis murmura quand la fillette fut calmée :

« Comment va ta gorge ?

— Bof bof. Mais- mais je dois me réhabituer. À parler, ajouta-t-elle après une pause douloureuse en toussotant. »

Abigail secoua la tête pour lui signifier que le silence lui allait parfaitement bien — Ivy sourit tristement et lui mit les formules magiques sous le nez en lui indiquant sans bruit qu'il était temps de s'entraîner.

* * *

La semaine des examens pratiques fut si longue que les deux fillettes eurent l'impression d'avoir été engluées dans une boucle temporelle sans fin, et quand, finalement, le vendredi soir sonna leur délivrance, toutes deux avaient l'impression d'avoir vécu un mois en cinq jours et d'en avoir accumulé la fatigue. Les cours reprirent, rythmés par les baillements, le frottement des plumes assidues sur les parchemins et les claquements de dents quand venait le moment de se rendre aux cachots. Malgré les efforts d'Ivy pour aider Abigail dans l'art nébuleux des potions — dans lequel elle avait d'ailleurs l'air d'exceller depuis que Rogue avait cessé de se moquer de son mutisme —, la fillette ne parvenait pas à passer outre le blocage viscérale qui la secouait quand on posait un chaudron devant elle.

« Bien que cela me révulse et me laisse un amer sentiment de profonde lassitude et inutilité, je suis dans l'obligation de vous demander un travail de groupe à me rendre avant les vacances de février. »

La voix basse et dégoûtée du professeur Rogue claqua comme un fouet dans le silence de sa salle de classe, un froid lundi matin de fin janvier. Un frisson d'horreur parcourut l'échine d'Abigail alors qu'un murmure inquiet montait parmi les première année et emplissait le cachot, arrachant une mine exaspéré au professeur :

« Cela va forcément de soit que les groupes seront constitués de façon à ce que personne ne se retrouve avec un élève de sa maison, continua-t-il d'un air sombre, profondément ennuyé. Vous constituerez donc des binômes avant le prochain cours, pendant lequel je vous donnerai les consignes de l'exercice prévu. Questions ? »

Le silence qui suivit ses paroles fut suffisamment éloquent — le professeur Rogue allait ajouter quelque chose quand la cloche sonna la délivrance ; il abandonna l'idée de retenir ses élèves plus longuement et les congédia sans autre forme de procès d'un signe de tête las.

Le brouhaha caractéristique de la fin du cours de Potions remua le cachot. Abigail se hâta de ranger ses affaires, morose, et suivit Ivy, qui elle aussi semblait perturbée par l'annonce du maître des potions.

Comme si le travail du professeur Rogue n'avait pas suffi, ce fut au tour du professeur O'Cuinn, le soir-même, de promettre à ses élèves une note — pire : une note _orale_ — à des groupes de deux ou trois :

« Choisissez de préférence des camarades d'une autre maison que la vôtre, ajouta-t-il alors que les têtes se tournaient dans tous les sens pour trouver une personne à l'air sympathique avec qui travailler. Allez, allez, ne soyez pas timides, déplacez-vous, constituez vos groupes. »

Les entrailles nouées, Abigail regarda les élèves se lever et se diriger les uns vers les autres, demander si leur présence était acceptée, puis s'asseoir en petits groupes mélangeant bleu et jaune, papotant timidement pour faire connaissance. Un travail _oral_ ? Avec des _inconnus_ ? Mais elle ne voulait pas ! La seule personne avec qui elle souhaitait travailler — ou même parler — n'était autre qu'Ivy, mais les Gryffondor, à cette heure-ci, devaient être en cours de sortilèges avec les Serpentard. Prise d'une panique sourde, elle ne fit pas l'effort de se déplacer, tourna à peine la tête vers les autres, voulut s'effacer — ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague du professeur, il n'allait pas l'obliger à parler devant toute la classe, pensa-t-elle en s'étranglant dans son angoisse.

« Hum… Désolé de t'importuner, tu es avec quelqu'un ? demanda soudainement une petite voix intimidée à côté d'elle, la faisant sursauter. »

Elle se crispa et tourna lentement la tête pour regarder un petit garçon ébouriffé aux yeux et cheveux châtains qui se gratta la nuque d'un air embarrassé :

« Salut, bafouilla-t-il en rougissant. Tu as déjà un groupe ? Oh, ajouta-t-il en apercevant la fillette hocher négativement de la tête. Moi non plus. Est-ce que tu euh… veux te mettre avec moi ? »

Abigail n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le professeur O'Cuinn les pressait doucement :

« Allons, tout le monde a son binôme ? M. Bonaparte ****** , je vous prie de vous asseoir avec Miss Swann, dépêchons, dépêchons, nous n'avons pas non plus toute l'heure. »

Le garçon de Poufsouffle s'installa sur la chaise vide aux côtés de la fillette et se tint très droit, un peu gêné, concentré sur les paroles du professeur qui continua en écrivant sur un parchemin tout en essayant de se rappeler les prénoms de ses élèves :

« Bien, très bien, laissez-moi vous expliquer la raison de cette mise en groupe. J'estime, commença-t-il en se grattant lentement la moustache, qu'il est dommage, voire insensé, de vous séparer en quatre maisons et de vous y laisser sans avoir d'autre attache avec les autres que quelques cours, et encore. La cohésion, voilà qui est important ! ajouta-t-il en se levant de son bureau pour déambuler dans la classe. Jamais je n'ai mieux travaillé qu'en symbiose, et cohésion avec mes camarades, mes amis, mes collègues. C'est pourquoi je trouve qu'il est nécessaire, si ce n'est indispensable, de vous faire travailler la cohésion entre maisons dès votre première année. Nous allons travailler sur des sujets que je suis sûr vous portez dans votre cœur. Chaque groupe aura à traiter une question différente, et viendra présenter, à l'issue des trois prochaines séances dédiées aux recherches, son travail. »

Un murmure affolé secoua l'assemblée et une fille de Poufsouffle leva la main, aussitôt interrogée du menton par un professeur souriant :

« Devant tout le monde, professeur ? À l'oral ?

— C'est exact, Miss, devant tout le monde, à l'oral. C'est un exercice très formateur, et il est indispensable de vous y entraîner le plus tôt possible. Bien. Je vais vous distribuer les sujets. Les trois prochains cours seront intégralement réservés aux recherches que vous irez sous ma surveillance effectuer à la bibliothèque, et, je le répète, à l'issue de ces trois séances, chaque groupe présentera son forme d'un petit exposé d'environ cinq à dix minutes le sujet qu'il aura reçu. Tout le monde a bien compris ? »

Abigail déglutit péniblement dans son coin et baissa les yeux sur ses mains gantées qu'elle fit rapidement disparaître sous ses manches alors que la voix étouffée du professeur O'Cuinn résonnait lourdement dans ses oreilles. Elle osa à peine lever les yeux quand son voisin remercia le professeur et prit connaissance du sujet. Lentement, il se tourna vers elle :

« Je m'appelle Napoléon ****** , au fait, dit-il, tout embarrassé, et la fillette le reconnut comme le petit garçon qui avait eu peur de ne pas apprécier sa maison, le premier jour de l'année. Et toi ?

— Abigail, répondit-elle d'une petite voix aiguë.

— Enchanté, Abigail, reprit Napoléon avec un doux sourire. Regarde, nous avons le sujet sur _Comment reconnaître une fée d'un farfadet ?_ zut, j'aurais préféré le sujet sur les lutins ou les gnomes. »

Abigail ne répondit pas, fronça lentement les sourcils mais n'eut pas le loisir de demander des précisions que le professeur O'Cuinn leur demandait de prendre des parchemins, leurs plumes et leurs encriers afin de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Si Napoléon semblait enchanté par cette perspective, Abigail garda ses réserves, et tenta de se frayer un chemin derrière tout le monde, aussitôt suivie de son binôme qui semblait peu se soucier de son manque d'éloquence.

La joyeuse troupe de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle première année fit sourire les élèves plus âgés dans les couloirs. Le professeur O'Cuinn menait la marche, se retournant à peine pour vérifier que sa classe le suivait toujours, et avant d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, il s'arrêta et leur fit signe de se taire, fronçant doucement ses lourds sourcils blancs avant qu'un sourire n'adoucissât ses traits.

« Je comprends bien votre impatience, petits chenapans, mais la bibliothèque est un lieu d'étude, et j'espère que chacun d'entre vous sera suffisamment mature pour laisser les autres élèves travailler tranquillement, d'accord ? N'hésitez pas à me demander ou à demander à Madame Pince si vous ne trouvez pas le rayon qu'il vous faut, mais sachez que les ouvrages réservés aux défenses contre les forces du mal sont rarement éloignés les uns des autres. Nous nous retrouverons ici à dix-sept heures quarante-cinq. Vous avez une heure et quart. »

Aussitôt, les petits groupes se mirent en marche, lurent leurs sujets de nouveau et se dispersèrent dans la bibliothèque peu remplie à cette heure-ci, pour s'installer sur les tables puis se perdre dans les rayons. Abigail regarda son binôme Poufsouffle tourner la tête dans tous les sens pour trouver une place libre, sans succès :

« Là-bas, il n'y a jamais personne, chuchota-t-elle en s'éloignant vers le fond de la pièce, suivie par Napoléon qui acquiesça, visiblement soulagé de ne pas devoir se mêler aux autres. »

Au fond d'un rayon un peu moins desservi par la lumière, en effet, ils trouvèrent une table vide sur laquelle ils s'installèrent, puis le petit Poufsouffle lui fit signe pour aller chercher des ouvrages.

« Tu t'occupes des farfadets et moi des fées ? proposa-t-il gentiment alors qu'il relisait encore une fois le sujet inscrit sur le petit parchemin. »

Un hochement de tête silencieux le fit doucement sourire et dans un « chouette ! » ravi, il se dépêcha de s'éloigner. Avec un petit soupir anxieux, Abigail le suivit, cherchant la chevelure blond cendré d'Ivy dans les têtes penchées sur les parchemins des élèves présents dans la pièce, mais la petite sorcière n'y était évidemment pas, se rappela-t-elle avec acrimonie — en revanche, elle aperçut une petite tête aux cheveux bleu électrique assise non loin, vers laquelle certains regards étonnés s'étaient tournés.

Abigail s'enferma avec plaisir dans la bulle de solitude que lui permettaient ses lectures, et fut happée par l'heure qui défila avec une vitesse étonnante. Le professeur O'Cuinn passa pourtant les voir plusieurs fois afin de les aiguiller dans leurs recherches, mais seul Napoléon eut le loisir de partager son avancée avec lui, n'osant pas déranger sa camarade dans ses livres. Quand finalement dix-sept heures quarante-cinq sonnèrent et que la plupart des élèves d'autres années rangeaient leurs affaires pour se préparer au repas du soir, le professeur O'Cuinn se pencha sur leur table avec un sourire amusé :

« Allons, rangez tout ça, nous rentrons à la salle. Sauf si vous préférez terminer maintenant, mais je pense que vous n'avez pas que ça à faire. »

Abigail se renfrogna alors que Napoléon rangeait avec hâte ses affaires — l'idée de passer la soirée avec le professeur Flitwick comme tous les lundis depuis le début du trimestre ne l'enchantait guère. S'il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que ses progrès concernant l'Introspection étaient plus qu'encourageants, elle ne partageait pas son enthousiasme — les élancements dans sa poitrine ne cessaient plus depuis le retour des vacances, et s'aggravaient à chaque fois qu'elle sortait de la salle de Sortilèges, ne lui laissant plus aucun répit, et à quel prix ? Elle n'avait aucunement l'impression de progresser, et la fatigue que tout cela engendrait achevait de la persuader de la vanité de ses efforts.

C'est maussade qu'elle suivit Napoléon vers le bureau de Madame Prince pour déposer les ouvrages empruntés — elle leur lança à peine un merci avant de vérifier l'état de ses précieux livres — puis lentement, ils rejoignirent le petit groupe à la sortie, passant devant le groupe de trois filles de Poufsouffle dans lequel travaillait la petite sorcière aux cheveux bleus.

« Passionnant ! s'extasiait Napoléon alors qu'ils longeaient les tables désormais vides. Si seulement on pouvait faire ça plus souvent ! »

Les deux filles de serdaigle qui partageaient le dortoir d'Abigail se retournèrent en l'entendant ainsi s'émerveiller, et échangèrent un sourire un peu mauvais — le jeune garçon le remarqua et se tut aussitôt, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

* * *

Elle avait mal, trop mal, en se réveillant un samedi matin nuageux en ce début février. La douleur ne lui écrasait plus seulement la poitrine mais s'était attaquée à son ventre, et commençait à grignoter ses épaules déjà meurtries par la position qu'elle avait inconsciemment prise pendant la nuit. Péniblement, encore courbée par la fatigue et les inquiétudes accumulées des derniers jours, elle se redressa, grimaçant en constatant que son corps endolori réclamait davantage de sommeil, et resta un instant assise dans son lit, la respiration coupée au fond de sa gorge, avant qu'un soupir désolé ne réveillât les angoisses qui lui crevaient le cœur — avec hâte, elle se recroquevilla sous ses draps et, les yeux grands ouverts, elle essaya - vainement - de calmer le rythme effréné qu'avait pris son cœur et par la même occasion, d'apaiser l'horrible avancement de la douleur sourde qui se déplaçait depuis ses épaules jusqu'à ses bras.

Derrière ses baldaquins, elle entendit des pas feutrés, des chuchotements — ses camarades serdaigle s'étaient levées et allaient se laver. Elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, voulut disparaître, ou du moins, pensa-t-elle en sentant une boule de larmes dans sa gorge, faire disparaître le match de Quidditch de la journée qu'elle avait promis d'aller voir avec Ivy, les devoirs en groupe qui se profilaient dangereusement en Défense et en Potions, ce vide abominable qui secouait sa petite poitrine encore enfantine quand elle songeait à son père et à la douceur de sa chambre bleue, à Stamford. Même les baldaquins de velours lui semblaient rugueux quand elle les tirait pour se lever.

 _Un peu de courage_ , se fustigea-t-elle en respirant profondément lorsque les deux autres première année furent fin prêtes et sortirent du dortoir. D'un coup de pied, elle balança ses couvertures, et resta un instant allongée, fixant le plafond, la respiration tremblante. Non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec du courage, pensa-t-elle avec une colère sourde. Un peu tremblante, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre après avoir vérifié que la pièce était vide — plus dépitée que jamais, elle se rendit compte que les dernières neiges fondaient lentement, ressemblant désormais plus à des flaques maronnasses qu'à celles qu'elle adorait tant. Elle attrapa de quoi s'habiller pour la journée sans trop comprendre pourquoi elle s'était échinée à se lever, songeant avec tristesse à Stamford et les gâteaux qui l'auraient attendue pour fêter le week-end si elle s'y était trouvée.

Au moins, se consola-t-elle en sortant pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Ivy, l'euphorie du match de Quidditch l'effaçait totalement du reste du château et elle n'avait plus besoin de mettre trop d'efforts à disparaître dans les couloirs. La Grande Salle était affublée aux couleurs des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles qui se battaient ce jour-là, et c'est avec difficulté qu'elle reconnut Ivy, peinturlurée de rouge et d'or, pourtant assise seule près de la porte. En apercevant son amie, la fillette eut un immense sourire et lui fit un signe de la main, la pressant de la rejoindre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner bêtement quand Abigail s'approcha en lui lançant un regard aussi interrogateur que méfiant, et éluda d'un geste de la main toutes les questions que se posait son amie en s'asseyant.

La folie qui régnait dans le château rendait le malaise d'Abigail insupportable. Ivy et elle avaient à peine terminé leur petit-déjeuner qu'aussitôt, des cris retentirent et une horde d'élèves se dirigea vers le terrain, chantant à tue-tête. Abigail les regarda d'un air absent, peu enjouée, mais préféra ne rien dire en voyant à quel point toute cette agitation rendait Ivy heureuse.

Tout fut pénible. Monter dans les gradins fut pénible. Se faufiler entre les supporters fut pénible. Trouver une place où elles n'allaient pas être écrasées par la foule d'élèves en délire fut pénible. La douleur qui manqua de plier Abigail en deux fut - de loin - le plus pénible. Ses mains doucement douloureuses enfoncées au fond de ses poches furent pénible. Au moins Ivy consenta-t-elle à s'installer tout au fond des gradins aussitôt qu'elle lui eut demandé. Le vent qu'elle devinait froid lui fit du bien, alors qu'elle s'asseyait derrière tout le monde, un peu éloignée de la cohue. Ivy monta sur le banc, un peu déçue de moins bien voir, mais contente d'être avec son amie.

Le match démarra. Abigail suivit sans les voir les joueurs sur leurs balais, peu impressionnée. Elle ne comprit ni les exclamations enjouées, ni les hurlements déçus — les joueurs se lançaient une balle rouge tout en volant sur leurs balais et la balançaient dans des anneaux d'or, et puis quoi ? Elle eut beau se concentrer, elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt vivace des autres élèves pour le Quidditch. Au moins, Ivy avait l'air plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue, et c'était tant mieux.

Le match avait commencé depuis des heures, lui semblait-il, quand Ivy cessa soudainement de sautiller et s'assit lentement, arrachant Abigail à sa contemplation boudeuse du terrain. D'abord, elle ne s'inquiéta pas du changement soudain de son amie puis tourna lentement la tête vers elle et fut frappée de son air affolé. D'une petite voix alarmée, elle demanda :

« Ivy ? »

Mais la fillette ne sembla pas l'entendre. Les yeux presque exorbités plongés sur le bois à leurs pieds, elle ouvrait la bouche et la refermait avec épouvante, la respiration si rocailleuse qu'elle en était presque inhumaine.

« Ivy, ça ne va pas ? reprit Abigail en comprenant avec terreur qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. »

La fillette secoua la tête, effrayée, puis porta ses mains tremblantes jusqu'à sa gorge — sans trop réfléchir, Abigail lui attrapa le bras et poussa violemment du coude son voisin pour se faufiler vers la sortie, tenant fermement son amie pour ne pas la perdre. On les insulta copieusement, mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'y fit attention, trop obnubilées par les escaliers situés un peu plus loin qui leur permettraient de rejoindre la loge de Madame Pomfresh. Abigail joua des coudes, fut presque assommée par mégarde en se prenant un coup sur la tête d'un élève un peu trop enthousiaste alors que les supporters criaient toujours autour d'elles, ignorant qu'une petite malade se glissait péniblement entre eux. Ivy se fit soudainement plus lourde et tomba au sol en entraînant avec elle Abigail qui, dans un petit cri de surprise, alerta les quelques Gryffondors autour d'elles — certains se retournèrent, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'une voix bouleversée criait :

« Abby ! Tu vas bien ?

— Will ! couina-t-elle en sentant le soulagement lui délier brutalement la gorge. Va chercher Madame Pomfresh, vite !

— Qu'est-ce que- »

Le petit garçon fut brusquement ballotté par un mouvement de foule mais se figea en grimaçant quand il aperçut enfin Ivy recroquevillée et tremblante au sol. Derrière lui, les têtes de ses amis Charlie et Stephen dépassèrent de leurs bonnets et semblèrent tout aussi pétrifiés, si bien qu'Abigail se redressa comme une furie, bien décidée à ne pas laisser tomber son amie :

« Reste avec elle ! Je vais chercher Madame Pomfresh, lui cria-t-elle pour couvrir les bruits. Protège-la, et ne laisse personne lui enlever son foulard.

— Ah bon mais- marmotta Will, mais elle était déjà partie. »

Elle passa devant Charlie qui se précipita à la suite de Will, marmonna « pardon, pardon » en bousculant Stephen qui faillit en perdre ses lunettes, et se hâta de reprendre sa route, courant aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient dans l'escalier qui menait à la loge des professeurs et de l'infirmière.

« Miss Swann ? s'inquiéta le professeur O'Cuinn qu'elle aperçut en premier. Tout va bien ? »

Les professeurs se tournèrent un à un vers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouvât Madame Pomfresh, qui se releva d'un bond d'un air soucieux en apercevant la petite sorcière.

« C'est Ivy, madame, elle ne va pas bien, suffoqua la fillette haletante. Elle a besoin d'aide.

— Conduisez-moi à Miss Carson, ordonna aussitôt l'infirmière. Alwin, un peu d'aide ne serait pas de trop. »

Abigail trépignait sur place, pestant intérieurement contre le professeur O'Cuinn qui prit le temps de hocher tranquillement la tête avant de réagir, puis les guida jusqu'à un petit troupeau qui s'était formé autour de la fillette à présent évanouie. Abigail voulut la voir, mais le professeur O'Cuinn demanda à Will de l'emmener plus loin, si bien qu'elle fut rapidement éjectée du cercle que formaient à présent le professeur de Défense et l'infirmière. Autour d'eux, les élèves furent lentement évacués vers d'autres gradins, et bientôt, le professeur O'Cuinn prit Ivy dans ses bras et quitta le terrain en compagnie de Madame Pomfresh. Abigail voulut les suivre mais l'infirmière refusa et lui demanda de rendre visite à son amie dans la soirée pour lui laisser le temps de se reposer.

« Reste avec nous, Abby ? proposa Will alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. »

Elle se tourna vers lui d'un air dépité, zieuta lourdement en direction des autres garçons qui la regardaient timidement, mais n'eut pas le temps de refuser qu'on lui asséna un coup derrière la tête qui la projeta pesamment contre le panneau de bois protégeant les élèves de la chute — à demi assommée, elle s'accrocha à la barrière et, de toute manière incapable de s'échapper de la cohue, elle décida de rester voir la fin du match, un arrière-goût amer de colère dans la bouche. Will et Charlie durent confondre la moue dégoûtée de sa présence forcée avec une frustration de n'y rien comprendre, car, d'un commun accord, ils se tinrent de part et d'autre de la fillette boudeuse et se mirent à lui expliquer en long, en large et en travers les règles du « Noble Sport » qu'elle écouta à peine, ennuyée par leurs discours cabalistiques sur un exercice qui ne l'intéressait pas. À leurs côtés, Stephen s'était désintéressé d'eux et applaudissait poliment quand un joueur effectuait une pirouette ou deux ne faisant aucun sens pour Abigail et que Will ou Charlie s'empressait d'expliquer en hurlant de bonheur.

La délivrance sonna au moment où le stade explosa en cris extatiques ou déçus. Will et Charlie hurlèrent de bonheur en levant les bras — Gryffondor avait gagné. Abigail ronchonna en portant ses mains à ses oreilles, pressée contre la barrière de bois et horriblement mal à l'aise. Ses mains commençaient à lui faire mal, et le lancinant écrasement dans sa poitrine l'oppressait davantage que la foule autour d'elle — elle n'avait qu'une hâte, s'enfuir dans une solitude bien méritée et rendre visite à Ivy. Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Stephen proposa qu'ils sortent des gradins et rejoignent le château — les pleurs de Will et Charlie résonnèrent aussitôt alors qu'ils se lamentaient de ne pas pouvoir apprécier davantage le spectacle, mais le petit garçon châtain fit remarquer avec pragmatisme qu'il n'y avait absolument plus rien à voir vu que les joueurs étaient partis dans leurs vestiaires. Ils concédèrent finalement à s'éloigner quand la foule se mit en mouvement — dans un élan de panique, Abigail se fit toute petite pour éviter d'être écrasée par les immenses élèves, et suivit Will de près. Les trois garçons de Gryffondors l'entourèrent gentiment, lui permettant de se frayer un chemin sans être trop bousculée par les géants des autres promotions, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie en débattant gaiement du match sans trop faire attention au visage crispé de la fillette.

« Ça t'a plu, Abby ? s'enquit Will quand ils atteignirent enfin la terre ferme et laissèrent le terrain derrière eux.

— Moui, marmonna-t-elle en haussant des épaules dubitatives, certaine qu'elle ne remettrait jamais les pieds dans les gradin sauf en cas de force majeure.

— Moui ? répéta son frère alors que Charlie plissait des yeux. Mais tu as compris ce qu'il se passait ? Ah, c'est pour ça ! ajouta-t-il lorsqu'elle secoua négativement la tête.

— On va t'expliquer, renchérit Charlie tandis que Will approuvait d'un geste délibérément exagéré de la tête. Même t'initier, si tu veux. »

Ses yeux flamboyèrent à ces mots, d'un bleu clair sur son visage rougi par le froid, intimidant Abigail — il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le petit garçon timide qu'elle avait souvent croisé en compagnie de son frère et qui lui faisait déjà un peu peur dans sa calme réserve envers elle - elle n'oubliait pas qu'il savait, pour ses gants, pour sa magie, pour tout, et cette pensée la fit frissonner de terreur… au moins n'avait-il pas l'air effrayé par elle. C'était déjà bien, elle s'en contenterait. Elle en avait assez de s'enfuir. La présence de son grand frère la soulageait depuis le malaise d'Ivy, et ce n'était certainement pas un de ses copains qui allait lui ôter ce sentiment d'apaisement qui l'enveloppait.

« Laissez-la tranquille, chuchota doucement Stephen sans même lever les yeux vers eux. »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers lui d'un air dépité, mais Stephen leur adressa seulement un hochement de tête, amusé par leur comportement — ils consentirent alors à laisser Abigail tranquille mais elle comprit quand ils se lancèrent un regard qu'ils n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot.

Will insista pour accompagner sa petite soeur à l'infirmerie, laissant Charlie et Stephen retourner à la salle commune en leur promettant de les y retrouver bientôt, mais ils furent recalés à l'entrée par Madame Pomfresh qui leur ordonna de repasser plus tard, arguant qu'Ivy allait bien et qu'elle avait surtout besoin de repos, mais certainement pas de dérangement.

« Tu vas faire quoi, Abby ? demanda Will alors qu'ils tournaient les talons, bredouilles.

— Je sais pas, marmotta-t-elle amèrement en shootant dans le sol, les mains dans les poches. Lire dans mon lit, je pense.

— Tu veux venir à la salle commune des Gryffondors ? Je veux dire, ajouta-t-il quand elle leva un sourcil interrogateur vers lui, on peut te faire une petite place avec nous, Charlie et Stephen n'y verront pas d'inconvénient. Je pense. »

Une petite grimace peu convaincue fleurit sur les lèvres de la fillette, faisant doucement sourire son frère :

« T'es pas obligée, ricana-t-il gentiment. En tout cas, je trouve ça chouette que tu les aies rencontrés. Je suis sûr qu'ils t'aiment déjà bien. »

Abigail haussa lentement les épaules sans lui faire remarquer que peu lui importait, qu'ils l'apprécient ou non, arrachant un petit rire amusé à son frère qui haussa un sourcil.

« Alors, tu veux venir ou pas ? Enfin, sachant qu'on a gagné, je pense que ça va être un peu le raffut là-haut…, marmotta-t-il en se grattant le nez.

— Je vais aller lire, répondit Abigail en haussant les épaules. J'ai du travail.

— Mais c'est samedi.

— Justement..?

— Tu es sûre ?

— Oui.

— Bon. »

Il eut l'air déçu mais hocha la tête :

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne à ton dortoir ?

— Si tu veux.

— Je veux, sourit le jeune garçon. On ne se croise pas assez, tu me manques parfois tu sais ? Je ne dis pas ça pour plaisanter. Allons-y ? »

Abigail acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ils prirent lentement le chemin du sixième étage — Will ouvrit de grands yeux affolés en apercevant l'immense escalier en colimaçon qu'ils devaient franchir avant d'arriver à la porte au heurtoir et grommela dans sa barbe.

« Mais toi aussi tu vis tout en haut du château, lui fit remarquer Abigail avec un froncement de sourcils dubitatif.

— C'est pas pareil, ronchonna Will.

— Ah ?

— Ouais.

— Ah. »

Ils arrivèrent — _enfin_ — tout en haut et passèrent le dernier couloir avant la porte du heurtoir. Quand celle-ci fut en vue, Will murmura :

« Je suis content de t'avoir vue. Et… aussi, ajouta-t-il, un peu gêné et hésitant, comme s'il osait avouer un secret trop longtemps gardé. Tout à l'heure, j'ai essayé de garder le foulard de ta copine en place, je te promets mais- il a un peu glissé. »

Il joua avec deux de ses doigts, la tête baissée, les joues rougissantes, laissant à peine à Abigail le temps de comprendre qu'il murmurait :

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

— J'espère, répondit Abigail dans un chuchotement inquiet.

— Mais- qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Non, je comprends, rougit-il brutalement lorsqu'elle lui adressa un drôle de regard. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! Juste… tant qu'elle va bien, et que c'est ta copine… Je suis content. »

Abigail acquiesça silencieusement alors qu'il se grattait mécaniquement le nez, pensif, puis se trémoussa légèrement :

« Bon… J'imagine que je vais te laisser ? Tu peux manger avec nous si tu veux ce soir. Si tu es toute seule. Si tu veux.

— Tu ne diras rien ?

— Pardon ?

— Pour son cou, tu ne diras rien ?

— Pas un mot à qui que ce soit, promit Will avec grand sérieux, une main sur le cœur.

— Vous mangez à quelle heure ?

— On se donne rendez-vous à dix-huit heures trente devant la Grande Salle ? Tu n'auras pas peur de Charlie ou Stephen hein ? »

Le haussement d'épaules de la fillette le fit sourire, et c'est l'air ravi qu'il lui donna rendez-vous dans la soirée avant de tourner les talons et de redescendre les escaliers à petit pas rapides.

* * *

Avant de descendre à la Grande Salle pour rejoindre Will et ses copains, Abigail passa à l'infirmerie où on lui accorda le droit de dîner avec Ivy, qui s'était réveillée un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi et s'ennuyait ferme dans son petit lit froid — ravie, la fillette s'empressa de descendre prévenir son frère. Will sembla à la fois déçu et soulagé quand sa petite sœur lui annonça qu'elle remontait directement à l'infirmerie, et souhaita un bon rétablissement à Ivy.

Le visage de la petite Gryffondor était tiré et cerné quand Madame Pomfresh tira les rideaux entourant son lit, mais s'éclaira d'un petit sourire quand elle aperçut Abigail derrière la robe de l'infirmière. Lentement, elle tapota son lit pour inviter son amie à s'installer, et bientôt, on leur apporta un plateau de sandwiches. Abigail s'assit lentement au bord du lit et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, le regard planté sur Ivy qui baissa légèrement les yeux en se mordant les lèvres. Pendant un instant, elles ne parlèrent pas, puis doucement, Ivy se détendit et osa lever les yeux en soupirant, hochant la tête en silence à sa question muette — elle allait bien.

Elles commencèrent à grignoter les sandwiches en silence, Ivy grimaçant à chaque déglutition, puis, dépitée, elle reposa la nourriture et s'écroula sur son oreiller, l'air désespéré, ramenant une main à sa gorge pour l'effleurer avec dépit.

« Ivy ? »

La fillette se redressa péniblement et regarda son amie d'un air attristé, ses cheveux blonds cachant misérablement sa peine.

« Ça va ?

— Bof. »

Une quinte de toux grasse accompagna ses mots et elle se rua sur le verre d'eau mis à sa disposition sur la table de chevet, à côté d'un petit sac rempli de glaçons, pour en boire une petite gorgée. Légèrement calmée, elle plongea son visage dans ses petites mains et Abigail l'entendit étouffer des pleurs. La gorge nouée, elle resta immobile, ne sachant pas comment réagir pour soulager la douleur de son amie, quand celle-ci releva la tête, grimaçant de nouveau en avalant sa salive, et regarda la petite Serdaigle sans la voir :

 _Je voudrais juste que ça s'arrête_ , signa-t-elle de ses mains tremblantes. _Mais ça ne veut pas._

Le cœur d'Abigail se serra face à la détresse qu'elle ne pouvait que comprendre, mais ne sut quoi lui dire pour la réconforter. Ivy attrapa ensuite la glace enveloppée dans le petit sac et le plaça sur sa gorge, un air désabusé dans le regard. Elle resta immobile un instant puis posa le sac sur ses genoux et signa tranquillement :

 _Tu sais, j'ai eu de la chance que Madame Pomfresh soit là, mais ça n'arrivera peut-être pas la prochaine fois_.

« La prochaine fois ? répéta Abigail d'une voix sourde en plissant légèrement des yeux.

— Oui, toussota Ivy. »

 _Ça m'arrive de temps en temps, de faire des... crises. La dernière fois, c'était en début d'année, tu ne savais pas encore pour moi. Mais je ne venais pas en cours à cause de ça._

« Je me souviens. »

Ivy hocha la tête et grimaça en déglutissant de nouveau, soupira avec colère puis continua :

 _Si ça arrive, accepteras-tu de m'aider ? Je peux essayer le plus possible d'éviter que ça se reproduise, mais je ne pourrai pas me calmer seule. Et si je ne me calme pas je peux mourir_.

Une petite moue ressemblant à un demi-sourire lui étira la lèvre quand Abigail haussa les sourcils et murmura :

« Tu ne fais pas dans la demi-mesure, toi. »

 _Jamais_ , tenta de plaisanter Ivy avec un sourire sans joie.

« Et je devrais faire quoi ? »

 _Ne panique pas. Tu devras m'aider à refaire passer l'air. À détendre mes cordes vocales et mon larynx. En me massant. Non, panique pas, je préfère avoir froid pendant un moment que mourir étouffée,_ ajouta-t-elle alors qu'Abigail fronçait le nez. _Je ferai en sorte que ça n'arrive pas quand on est seules_. _Enfin, je ne décide pas._

Elle regarda avec envie les sandwiches mais n'osa pas croquer dans l'un d'eux de peur de souffrir davantage, se rallongeant misérablement avec son sac de glaçons sur le cou, et elles laissèrent le silence s'installer entre elles, se plongeant tout entières dans l'apaisante sensation de veiller l'une sur l'autre.

Quand Madame Pomfresh renvoya Abigail de l'infirmerie, Ivy lui lança un regard déchirant, mais la fillette lui promit de revenir dès le lendemain matin, après son petit-déjeuner. La petite Gryffondor hocha tristement la tête et insista pour attendre qu'Abigail fût partie pour avaler sa potion de sommeil.

Les couloirs étaient tristement endormis quand Abigail atteignit enfin la porte au heurtoir. Elle répondit à l'énigme de l'aigle et entra par l'entrebâillement, pressée de se retrouver dans la douceur de son lit. En refermant la porte, elle aperçut, au loin, la silhouette fantomatique de la Dame Grise qui l'observait silencieusement.

* * *

L'horloge de l'infirmerie résonnait lugubrement dans la pièce. Les fenêtres filtraient une lumière sale, privée de la douceur du soleil et bloquée par les nuages noirs et la pluie torrentielle qui s'écrasait contre les vitres dans un brouhaha pénible. Abigail lisait, assise au bord du lit d'Ivy, tandis que celle-ci essayait d'avaler du jus de citrouille et un petit-déjeuner sans grimacer de douleur, motivée par la menace de Madame Pomfresh qui lui interdisait de quitter l'infirmerie si elle n'avait rien avalé.

« Abby ? »

La fillette releva les yeux à l'évocation de son nom et interrogea son amie du regard — elle baissa légèrement les yeux et joua avec ses mains avant de se lancer, un peu hésitante.

 _Je pense que tu peux savoir comment je me suis fait ça, maintenant._

« Seulement si tu le veux, lui assura Abigail en posant son livre à côté d'elle pour mieux se placer.

— Oui. Je veux. Mais je- »

Elle se tut, eut un air vaguement agacé :

 _Je ne vais pas trop pouvoir parler._

Abigail la rassura en haussant les épaules, si bien qu'elle se mit à signer avec hésitation :

 _Tu n'as pas dû le remarquer en venant chez moi mais mon père est maître des potions. Il travaille à Sainte Mangouste, il fait des potions de soins principalement, mais il lui arrive de faire des expériences. Tu peux imaginer la suite_.

Elle leva les yeux vers Abigail qui hocha doucement son visage impassible, et sembla soupirer de soulagement alors que son amie restait immobile et stoïque.

 _C'était une jolie potion_ , se rappela-t-elle, perdue loin de son lit d'infirmerie, un rictus sur les lèvres. _Toute dorée. Elle sentait bon. Il a suffit d'une gorgée et…_ elle mina une explosion silencieuse avec ses doigts. _J'avais quatre ans_.

« C'est pas grave. C'est comme ça, articula-t-elle avec une résignation douloureuse. Peux pas changer le passé maintenant. »

 _Au moins, tu n'as pas cet air de vague pitié qu'on me réserve à chaque fois_ , reprit-elle avec hargne _. Merci._

Abigail ne répondit rien, un peu déboussolée par la rage qui émanait de son amie, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ou faire, préféra la laisser se calmer seule et se contenta de se tenir immobile, les mains jouant l'une dans l'autre.

 _Si tu te demandes, oui, mes parents ont tout essayé. Rien n'a marché._

« Je m'en doutais, répondit laconiquement Abigail. »

Le visage d'Ivy se détendit doucement, et elle lui lança un regard tout penaud avant de murmurer un petit « désolé ». Abigail secoua la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien — elle ne pouvait que comprendre.

« Et pour que tu ailles mieux ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Ivy déglutir péniblement. »

 _Attendre et me reposer. Mais tu sais, ça me fait du bien de t'en parler. Et puis je te fais confiance._ _Tu lis quoi ?_ ajouta-t-elle aussitôt, désirant ostensiblement changer de sujet.

« Oh, rien, marmotta Abigail. »

Elle s'assombrit lorsqu'Ivy haussa un sourcil amusé et soupira en lui montrant l'épais grimoire qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque — la fillette blonde se pencha et plissa les yeux pour réussir à déchiffrer le titre : _Différentes magies, différentes ères_ , par Veronica Sobbings.

 _Ça_ _a l'air intéressant_ , remarqua Ivy. _Il y a quoi dedans ?_

« Pour l'instant, pas grand chose. Je me disais que- euhm. Peut-être, _éventuellement_... »

Elle bafouilla encore un instant et se mit à jouer avec ses mains, l'air sombre, sans trop regarder son amie qui s'illumina, ses lèvres formant un petit « oh ! » muet.

 _Une magie comme la tienne ?_

« Oui, marmotta Abigail sans la regarder.

— Et ?

— Pour l'instant, rien. »

 _Merlin contrôlait les éléments, tu sais_ , fit remarquer Ivy innocemment.

Ses gestes accueillirent un silence confus, puis Abigail fronça les sourcils et demanda froidement :

« Et ? »

Les petites épaules d'Ivy se levèrent en même temps que ses mains alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard insistant. Abigail roula des yeux au plafond et marmonna :

« Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec Merlin.

— Que tu dis. _On ne sait pas avec certitude s'il a eu des descendants_ , ajouta-t-elle avec ses mains.

— C'est totalement insensé. »

Ivy haussa un sourcil et sourit avec amusement : _tu fais de la glace avec tes mains. Niveau sensé, on repassera_.

Un ricanement caverneux s'échappa de sa gorge devant l'air dépité de son amie mais bientôt, elle se mit à tousser et dut attraper son verre d'eau en grimaçant. Abigail chassa ses élucubrations d'un signe de tête.

« De toute façon c'est impossible. Mon père est moldu. »

 _Et ta mère ?_

Un silence glacial répondit à ses petites mains — le regard que lui adressa Abigail la fit frissonner violemment et, rougissante, elle baissa les yeux.

 _On en parlera plus tard. Et dans ta famille, il n'y a pas des sorciers ?_

« La sœur de mon père, son mari, leurs enfants. Mais c'est tout. Mes grands-parents sont moldus. »

Ivy eut une petite moue et se gratta le menton en réfléchissant, puis elle se tourna lentement vers son amie et signa :

 _Bizarre. Tu es sûre que ton père n'est pas un cracmol ?_

« Un quoi ?

— Cracmol. _Un sorcier qui n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques. En gros._

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Abigail dans une grimace.

— Je t'aiderai. Dans tes recherches.

— Tu n'es pas obligée.

— Je sais. »

Et si Abigail ne répondit rien, Ivy comprit en plongeant son regard déterminé dans le sien que son aide était autant bienvenue qu'appréciée.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, parfois d'une lenteur écrasante, parfois d'une vitesse fulgurante. Les efforts que mettait Abigail dans la formation de barrières mentales avec le professeur Flitwick commencèrent enfin à payer — malgré une douleur abdominale parfois insupportable lorsqu'elle allait se coucher —, et s'il lui était possible de retirer ses gants sans faire apparaître une multitude de flocons pendant une ou deux heures d'affilée, il lui était toujours horriblement compliqué de ne pas étaler du givre sur les objets qu'elle agrippait entre ses doigts trop blancs.

L'oral du professeur O'Cuinn approchait à grand pas, terrorisant la fillette qui ne pouvait remercier davantage Merlin d'avoir mis Napoléon dans son groupe — le petit Poufsouffle, pourtant pas beaucoup plus rassuré qu'elle, lui avait proposé de parler pendant leur oral, ou d'au moins parler le plus longtemps. Quant au professeur Rogue, il accepta sans trop broncher qu'Ivy et Abigail travaillent ensemble pour son devoir de potions et leur donna le sujet sans doute le plus compliqué, faisant grimacer la petite Serdaigle et sourire la Gryffondor quand elles en prirent connaissance : _Lister les différents composants de l'antidote à la Goutte du Mort Vivant et donner leurs caractéristiques_.

« Rogue a été l'un des premiers étudiants de papa, à l'académie des Maîtres des Potions, expliqua tout bas Ivy à Abigail. Il doit savoir que je sais faire. »

Il était vrai que la fillette excellait dans l'art des potions, humiliant tous ses camarades à chaque cours. Un jour, pourtant, elle arriva dans les cachots, l'air affolé et fut incapable de maîtriser correctement son chaudron qu'elle fit presque tomber sur le sol — mais même le professeur Rogue fut incapable de se moquer d'elle, trop étonné de ce revirement. Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle se hâta de ranger ses affaires et se rua vers Abigail, la pressant de sortir.

« Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta son amie en fronçant des sourcils inquisiteurs.

— Ton frère, commença Ivy, la respiration sifflante. Il m'a parlé. »

Elle grimaça et toussota dans ses mains, remontant son foulard sur sa gorge.

« Ah ? marmotta Abigail, craignant le pire.

— Tu lui as dit ? accusa Ivy, les larmes aux yeux.

— Non. Je n'ai rien dit.

— Sûre ? insista la fillette en tremblotant, la voix de plus en plus rauque. Pourtant-

— Ivy, je ne lui dis même pas que j'ai constamment mal partout, pourquoi irais-je lui raconter quelque chose qui ne me concerne pas ? répliqua froidement Abigail. Je t'ai promis de ne rien dire, quel intérêt j'aurais à briser mes promesses ? »

Ivy se tut, une grimace sur les lèvres, et baissa la tête, honteuse.

« Excuse-moi, couina-t-elle en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Excuse-moi…

— Ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Les petits mains d'Ivy se levèrent alors et signèrent : « _Ça va mieux ?_ ». Abigail soupira doucement :

« Il t'a vue évanouie pendant le match. Il a veillé sur toi pendant que j'allais chercher de l'aide. Il a mieux remis ton écharpe pour que personne ne voie. »

Les lèvres d'Ivy tremblèrent et elle renifla lentement, hochant la tête avec soulagement.

« J'ai cru… Désolée…

— Tu me fais confiance. Je ne ferais jamais ça. »

Un petit sourire éclaira les joues mouillées d'Ivy et, sans crier garde, elle s'avança vers son amie en ouvrant les bras — Abigail se crispa brutalement et fit un bond en arrière, une grimace sur les lèvres, stoppant Ivy dans sa tentative d'étreinte. La fillette sembla étonnée puis rougit et se recula, se souvenant que son amie détestait les contacts, quels qu'ils fussent, et la regarda d'un air désolé.

* * *

Le jour de la prestation orale en Défense fut insupportable. Le professeur O'Cuinn, voyant ses première année terrorisés, autorisa ses élèves à parler depuis leurs tables. Quand vint le tour d'Abigail et Napoléon, la fillette se recroquevilla et échoua à ouvrir la bouche, trop mortifiée par les regards tournés vers elle, si bien que son binôme Poufsouffle prit sur lui d'expliquer sa partie en plus de la sienne — ce qui lui valut à la fin de l'heure une petite remontrance de la part du professeur O'Cuinn qui lui annonça avec peine qu'elle n'aurait que la moitié de la note prévue. _Tant pis_ , songea-t-elle, pas fâchée le moins du monde en sortant.

Le soir du 14 février fut organisé un banquet à la gloire des amoureux, suivi d'un bal auquel seuls les élèves âgés de plus de quinze ans eurent droit d'assister. Ivy et Abigail dînèrent à la table des Gryffondors, non loin de Will, Charlie et Stephen — ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de garder ses lunettes sur le nez, tandis que les petites fées pailletées lâchées dans la Grande Salle tentaient de lui piquer à grands renforts de gloussements —, et observèrent avec une moue dubitative les cupcakes roses surmontés de pâte d'amande en formes de coeur. Au moins, le repas fut conséquent et c'est le ventre plein qu'elles laissèrent la place aux promotions d'élèves plus âgés qui avaient commencé à accrocher les guirlandes de coeurs roses bien avant que les plus jeunes n'aient terminé leurs repas. Elles firent le trajet ensemble jusqu'à bifurquer chacune vers leur tour respective, se promettant de se retrouver le lendemain pour terminer leur devoir de potions.

La bibliothèque était complètement vide quand elles y arrivèrent, le samedi en début d'après-midi, mais elles n'osèrent pas faire de bruit, le regard de la vieille Madame Pince les transperçant depuis le rayon où elle rangeait un livre.

 _Certainement à cause de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard_ , expliqua Ivy quand elles furent installées à une table un peu en retrait.

« Pré-au-quoi ?

— Pré-au-Lard. _Un village sorcier, tout près du château. Les élèves peuvent y aller de temps en temps, le week-end, pour s'aérer un peu l'esprit. Nous, on n'a pas le droit, il faut être en troisième année._

— Ah. »

 _Maman m'a dit que c'était joli, un peu romantique, mais papa n'aimait pas. J'attends de voir, du coup !_

Quelques élèves dans l'impossibilité de se rendre au village — ou même n'en ayant pas eu l'envie — envahirent la bibliothèque en milieu d'après-midi, quand les deux amies eurent terminé leurs quinze centimètres de parchemin — Ivy en fit au moins trente de plus et râla qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à placer tout ce qu'elle avait voulu — et se mettaient à travailler le devoir de métamorphose demandé par le professeur McGonagall.

 _Tu vas où ?_ signa Ivy en voyant Abigail poser sa plume et se lever.

« Chercher un livre. J'ai terminé. »

Elle n'osa pas lui avouer qu'elle avait abandonné la lecture du beaucoup trop compliqué _Différentes magies, différentes ères_ , et avait bon espoir de réussir à lire un autre ouvrage qu'elle avait remarqué la veille — _Magies d'Hier et d'Aujourd'hui_.

L'épais grimoire était rangé dans la section Histoire, dans lequel elle s'engouffra, marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de l'apercevoir parmi tous les autres. Enfin, elle le vit, un peu plus haut, suffisamment pour qu'elle eût besoin de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper. Elle tira de toutes ses forces pour le retirer de l'étagère, mais le grimoire, vexé d'être ainsi dérangé, opposa une forte résistance. Abigail pesta dans sa barbe, tira plus fort, jusqu'au moment où l'ouvrage décida qu'il avait suffisamment ennuyé la petite sorcière et se laissa glisser hors de son perchoir. Surprise par la vitesse avec laquelle il s'était lui-même éjecté de l'étagère, la fillette bascula en arrière — un bruit sourd et un « aïe ! » sonore lui répondirent alors qu'elle sentait le livre heurter brutalement quelque chose. Elle lâcha aussitôt le malicieux grimoire qui tomba lourdement au sol et se retourna, horrifiée : elle avait violemment frappé le pauvre Stephen, qui portait une main à son crâne, l'air complètement confus. Ses lunettes avaient glissé sous le choc et s'étaient écrasées par terre, tout comme son livre qui s'était lamentablement écrabouillé, encore ouvert.

« Je suis désolée ! bafouilla Abigail en baissant la tête, mortifiée.

— Non, non, ça ne fait rien, répondit Stephen en massant son crâne visiblement douloureux. Ça m'arrive tout le temps, les livres sont facétieux, dans cette section. Trop vieux, je pense, ils doivent s'ennuyer, ajouta-t-il en se baissant pour chercher ses lunettes à tâtons sur le sol. Oh, tiens, bonjour Abby, je euh, je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Ne fais pas cette tête-là, ajouta-t-il une fois qu'il eut remis ses lunettes sur son nez, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est rien. J'ai déjà eu pire, avec Will. Mais jamais volontairement, se crut-il bon d'ajouter quand elle fronça les sourcils. »

Madame Pince, alertée par le bruit, arriva à grands pas — l'horreur se peignit sur son visage quand elle vit ses livres massacrés par terre et ouvrait la bouche pour certainement hurler quand elle fut coupée par la voix magiquement amplifiée du professeur McGonagall qui résonna lugubrement dans toute la bibliothèque :

« Que tous les élèves rejoignent immédiatement leurs dortoirs, je répète, que tous les élèves regagnent immédiatement leurs dortoirs. Tous les professeurs sont attendus à l'entrée du château, je répète, que tous les élèves regagnent leurs dortoirs, les professeurs sont attendus à l'entrée du château. »

Il y eut un flottement pendant lequel tous les sorciers de la bibliothèque restèrent immobiles et tendus par la surprise et l'appréhension. Puis Madame Pince sembla revenir à la vie et cria :

« Vous avez entendu ? Retournez tous à vos dortoirs, dépêchez-vous ! Vous reviendrez emprunter vos livres plus tard ! »

Une fois ses lunettes remises sur son nez, Stephen s'activa, faisant signe à Abigail de bouger. La fillette courut presque jusqu'à la table où Ivy avait ramassé leurs affaires, pâle comme un linge.

 _Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda-t-elle avec une grimace angoissée.

« Aucune idée... Mais allons-y. »

Elles se hâtèrent de suivre les élèves qui sortaient à grandes enjambées de la bibliothèque, suivirent le mouvement, croisant de nouveau Stephen qui sembla soulagé de les voir :

« Dépêchons, ça a l'air plus grave que prévu, murmura-t-il en désignant les professeurs McGonagall et O'Cuinn qui courraient un peu plus bas dans les escaliers.

— Professeurs ! »

La voix qui s'éleva, forte et grave parmi les élèves pas suffisamment âgés pour en être les propriétaires, fit se stopper le groupe que suivaient les trois jeunes sorciers — Stephen se prit un coup de sac dans le nez lorsque la fille devant lui s'arrêta brutalement. Tous se tournèrent vers le sixième année qui s'approchait furieusement de ses professeurs :

« Lawrence ?! s'étrangla Stephen d'une voix misérable en reconnaissant le grand garçon, une main sur son nez. C'est mon frère, ajouta-t-il d'une voix presque faible en se tournant vers les deux filles.

— Monsieur Picadilly, aboya le professeur McGonagall, l'heure n'est pas aux bavardages, retournez à votre dortoir !

— Que se passe-t-il encore ? continua pourtant le garçon sans se laisser démonter — et à côté d'Abigail, Stephen grimaça, terriblement tendu. Donnez-nous des explications !

— Retournez tous à vos dortoirs, c'est-

— Minerva, je pense qu'ils ont le droit de savoir, coupa le professeur O'Cuinn d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que le petit groupe d'élèves entende. Mais pour l'instant, Monsieur Picadilly, vous allez retourner à votre dortoir et y rester, le temps que nous nous occupions de tout.

— Merci Alwin, j'étais parfaitement capable de lui dire ! râla le professeur McGonagall.

— Mais de quoi ? insista le Gryffondor avec colère alors que Stephen laissait s'échapper une espèce de grognement désespéré. Nous avons le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans notre école au lieu d'aller bêtement nous cacher !

— Des goules se sont attaquées à quatre de vos camarades en rentrant de Pré-au-Lard et auraient réussi à entrer dans le château si l'on n'avait pas été suffisamment compétents pour les en empêcher, gronda alors le professeur O'Cuinn, l'air plus menaçant qu'il n'avait jamais paru. Vous êtes peut-être un courageux Gryffondor, mais pas moins un élève sous notre responsabilité, et votre sécurité mérite que vous alliez vous cacher bêtement en attendant que nous ayons vérifié qu'aucune créature indésirable n'a réussi à passer les portes de l'école. Maintenant que vous nous avez fait perdre plus de temps qu'il nous aurait fallu, à nous et à vos camarades qui auraient pu être déjà en sécurité dans leurs salles communes, retournez vous barricader dans la bibliothèque et attendez que nous ayons fait notre possible pour vous éviter les ennuis. Allons-y, Minerva. »

Ils tournèrent les talons, laissant le garçon aux joues rougies par les remontrances de son professeur. Madame Pince appela les élèves désormais paniqués à entrer de nouveau dans sa bibliothèque, mais c'était sans compter sur la colère du jeune sorcier qui hurla :

« Des harpies ? Et maintenant des goules ? Pour qui nous prenez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que ces putains de créatures cherchent _ici_? Que se passe-t-il depuis l'assassinat de mon père, bordel de merde !

— Par Melin, Monsieur Picadilly, s'écria le professeur McGonagall, une main sur le coeur. »

Un silence horrifié suivit l'échange, puis la voix du professeur O'Cuinn résonna, lugubre :

« C'est moi qu'elles cherchent. Maintenant, pour l'amour de Merlin, ravalez votre orgueil et taisez-vous. »

* * *

 **ALEURE.**

 *** C'est drôle parce que Ivy signifie "Lierre" en anglais, et du coup Lierre, Ivy, Ivy, Lierre, LE MDR EST TOTAL N'EST-CE PAS ?**

 **** Le personnage Napoléon Bonaparte, petit Poufsouffle adoré de mon coeur appartient à la seule et unique Docteur Citrouille, la meilleure beta de tous les teeeemps, qui supporte mes délais d'écriture tout pourris des pieds.**

 **Du coup, merci, MERCI à Docteur Citrouille, à Myrtille, et ses petits commentaires toujours supers (le titre est d'ailleurs aussi AMAZING grâce à elle !). Mais aussi, merci à vous, les lecteurs de l'internet, sans vous cette histoire n'aurait aucun intérêt à être partagée, et je suis toujours contente d'avoir un retour de votre part (qu'il soit positif ou négatif (mais toujours bienveillant, héhéhé)). En bref, yé vous aime dé toutes mes forces ! Et vous dis j'espère à dans moins longtemps que dans trois mois, mais j'ai bon espoir !**

 **Pluie de bisous au chocolat (PARCE QUE WHY NOT) sur vos têtes !**

 **Ptêtre que j'ai encore oublié de dire des trucs mais tant pis huhuhu. Je vous kiff.**


	13. I 12 — Peur(s)

**Le bonjouuuur. Un chapitre un peu plus court (deux fois plus court que le précédent mwéhéhéhé) pour cette fois, parce que j'ai trouvé pertinent de le couper là, enfin je pense héhé. Et qu'aussi ça va faire deux mois alors prout, je poste !**

 **Ce chapitre n'est pas uniquement centré sur Abby mais sur des personnages que j'aime d'amour (héhé, A PEINE).**

 **Un grand merci pour vos gentilles reviews !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 — Peur(s)**

* * *

 _Il se passe quoi, à ton avis ?_

« Je sais pas. »

 _Combien de temps ils vont nous laisser là, tu penses ?_

« Aucune idée. »

Ivy se renfrogna légèrement sur sa chaise et fit la moue, ennuyée. Quelques chuchotements affolés perçaient le silence pesant qui régnait dans la bibliothèque depuis l'annonce glaçante du professeur O'Cuinn. Abigail et Ivy s'étaient installées dans un petit coin, rejointes par Stephen qui se tordait les mains, ses yeux inquiets passant du parc à son frère, lequel marchait rageusement de long en large au milieu des livres, rendant fous les élèves autour de lui qui finirent par s'éloigner. Abigail l'observa un instant, fascinée par la fureur qui émanait de ses yeux furibonds et de sa mâchoire crispée — il avait l'air de ne remarquer ni les regards apeurés qui se tournaient vers lui, ni la supplication silencieuse de son frère qui l'implorait du regard de se calmer à chaque fois qu'il lâchait sa contemplation du parc. Sa taille impressionnante — Abigail réalisait qu'il devait pratiquement être aussi grand que son père — lui aurait conféré un air presque effrayant, si ses épaules étroites n'avaient pas adouci sa carrure. Tout son être respirait la colère, une colère sourde, qu'Abigail ne parvenait pas à comprendre mais qui la captivait autant qu'elle l'effrayait ; une colère exacerbée par son regard douloureusement tourmenté. Et soudain, quand il tourna la tête vers son petit frère et l'observa, immobile, le temps d'une demi-seconde à peine, elle comprit — l'injustice. Toute sa personne, depuis sa moue dégoûtée sur sa mâchoire crispée jusqu'à ses gestes impatients, criait sa colère contre une injustice dont la subtilité acerbe échappait à la fillette, tant elle poussait le jeune garçon à exclure chaque être humain loin de lui et de sa peine.

Ivy la tira de son observation fascinée en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule, et lui indiqua Stephen en tournant son regard vers lui :

 _Il n'a pas l'air en forme_ , remarqua-t-elle discrètement.

Le jeune garçon avait définitivement tourné la tête vers le parc, abandonnant le manège de son frère. Ses traits tirés et son visage très pâle faisaient ressortir les cernes violets sous ses yeux angoissés. De temps en temps, il remontait ses lunettes d'un mouvement préoccupé de la main, puis la reposait sur sa cuisse et la cachait dans sa manche en jouant avec le tissu de sa robe.

« C'est vrai, approuva silencieusement Abigail en détournant le regard. »

 _Tu ne veux pas lui demander si ça va ?_ continua Ivy d'un air soucieux.

Elle fronça lentement les sourcils quand son amie ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés et leva lentement les yeux au plafond. Abigail secoua la tête avec véhémence.

« C'est Will qui demande aux gens si ça va, pas moi, dit-elle avec une grimace. »

 _Oh, aller ! pour être gentilles ? Il a l'air gentil. Et il connaît ton frère._

« Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même, ronchonna Abigail. »

Son amie blonde haussa un sourcil et son regard rencontra de nouveau le plafond boisé puis elle insista du regard, lui indiquant le garçon du menton — mais aussitôt qu'elle eut posé les yeux sur le jeune Gryffondor, elle se figea, et le rouge lui monta si vite aux joues qu'elle dut se détourner pour se cacher sous sa chevelure : Stephen les regardait d'un air méfiant, les sourcils à demi froncés, les lèvres plissées par une gêne palpable.

« C'est de moi que vous parlez ? demanda-t-il doucement alors qu'Ivy rougissait plus fort qu'une tomate trop mûre. »

Il y eut un flottement horriblement gênant. Ivy s'emmêla les mains et préféra détourner le regard qu'elle posa sur Abigail — laquelle l'observait avec réprobation, le visage si froid et fermé que la pauvre Ivy ne sut plus où se mettre, comprenant que son seul appui désapprouvait totalement sa manœuvre. Il se désintéressa finalement d'elles et préféra se recroqueviller dans son coin, insensible aux mouvements impatients qui commençaient à s'intensifier dans la bibliothèque.

 _Merci de m'avoir soutenue,_ râla Ivy en faisant danser ses mains d'un air pincé après qu'elle eut vérifié que Stephen s'était détourné pour de bon.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse et parut bouder un moment, mais Abigail l'observa un instant en haussant un sourcil avant de secouer la tête d'un air faussement désespéré qui fit soupirer la fillette.

Le temps commençait à s'étirer et l'attente, interminable, avait finalement eu raison de plusieurs élèves dont Ivy qui regardait le parc, les poings enfoncés dans ses joues, l'âme en peine. De temps à autre, elle jetait des coups d'œil au livre ouvert sur les genoux d'Abigail, qui s'était enfermée dans une bulle de solitude, ses longs cheveux formant une barrière sécurisante autour de son visage, mais n'osait pas lui demander ce qu'elle cherchait. L'impatience commençait à se faire ressentir, même chez la bibliothécaire qui demandait d'une voix pincée aux élèves de se calmer et de cesser les ébauches de querelles qui se dessinaient entre les étudiants tendus.

En tournant les yeux vers son amie, Ivy s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait ; Abigail avait lâché les bords de son livre et avait joint ses mains l'une dans l'autre, le visage crispé par une angoisse qu'elle commençait à connaître un peu trop bien. Elle essaya d'attirer l'attention de la fillette en lui passant une petite main sous les yeux, et signa quand elle releva la tête avec une méfiance inquiète :

 _Ça va ?_

Pour seule réponse, Abigail hocha un peu trop brusquement la tête — Ivy fronça les sourcils et baissa lentement ses yeux perplexes vers les mains gantées que son amie massait l'une dans l'autre. Abigail savait qu'elle n'était pas dupe mais garda résolument les lèvres fermées, refusant de lui avouer que ses mains la faisaient horriblement souffrir et que l'attente autant que l'enfermement n'arrangeaient rien à l'anxiété qui germait tranquillement dans sa poitrine et plantaient ses racines pernicieuses de plus en plus profondément dans son corps.

 _Tu veux qu'on commence nos recherches sur ta magie ?_ proposa alors Ivy, cherchant à apaiser le malaise dans lequel elle sentait son amie plonger.

Abigail haussa ses petites épaules, son regard préoccupé passant d'un point à un autre sans jamais s'y arrêter plus d'une seconde ou deux. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sortir de cet endroit et retourner à une solitude calme et méritée.

L'atmosphère devenait presque irrespirable quand, enfin, la voix magiquement amplifiée du professeur McGonagall indiqua à tous les élèves hors de leurs salles communes qu'il leur était possible de s'y déplacer. Un soupir de soulagement général retentit dans la bibliothèque et chacun se précipita vers la sortie en bousculant les chaises. Lawrence se hâta de rejoindre la fenêtre et se planta devant son frère, l'impatience brillant dans son regard.

« Steph', je vais voir O'Cuinn, tu veux venir ?

— Euh, bafouilla misérablement Stephen, pas trop, non.

— Ah, marmonna son frère en haussant les sourcils. »

Puis, sans prendre le temps de le saluer, il tourna les talons et s'excusa à peine quand il bouscula des deuxième année sur le chemin de la sortie. Ivy lança un regard penaud au jeune Gryffondor de deuxième année quand il passa devant Abigail et elle en se rongeant les ongles, les joues d'une pâleur maladive, mais il ne la remarqua pas et disparut bientôt de leur champ de vision.

« Dépêchez-vous de retourner à vos dortoirs ! les pressa Madame Pince en fermant à clé sa bibliothèque une fois que tous les élèves en furent sortis. »

 _On se retrouve ce soir pour le dîner ?_ demanda Ivy lorsque leurs chemins se séparèrent.

Abigail répondit d'un petit signe de tête penaud, les mains entremêlées l'une dans l'autre. Le regard que lui lança Ivy lui fit comprendre qu'elle non plus n'avait pas spécialement envie de se séparer de son amie, mais un fantôme qui passait par là leur fit la morale sur les escapades interdites dans les couloirs lorsqu'on leur avait expressément demandé de rejoindre la sécurité de leurs salles communes – prises de panique, elles se séparèrent et se hâtèrent de rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs.

* * *

Lawrence fonça droit devant lui sans s'inquiéter des remontrances qu'on lui lançait à travers les tableaux et les fantômes. Les professeurs s'étaient agglutinés dans le hall du château et il ne lui fut pas compliqué d'apercevoir la tignasse pathétique de celui qu'il cherchait – malheureusement, il fut arrêté par la vieille McGonagall qui l'aperçut se faufiler à contre-courant des élèves remontant de Pré-Au-Lard avec hâte :

« M. Picadilly, nous vous avons demandé de retourner à votre dortoir ! explosa-t-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues comme un vulgaire pitbull.

— C'est bon, Minerva, la calma le professeur O'Cuinn, évitant au jeune garçon de protester, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule qu'elle retira aussitôt. »

Lawrence se força à contenir la colère menaçant de déborder qui lui frappait les côtes et lui battait les tempes, fixant son regard amer sur le professeur de Défense. La vieille McGonagall essaya de riposter mais elle n'avait eu que le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'O'Cuinn faisait signe à son élève de le suivre, faisant passer au professeur de métamorphose toute envie de piailler inutilement ; Lawrence se hâta de se le suivre, fulminant d'impatience.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde quand le vieux professeur lui indiqua d'entrer dans son bureau, et n'attendit pas qu'on le priât de s'asseoir pour s'appuyer au bureau et croiser les bras. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une jubilation proche de l'indécence en constatant que les épaules du professeur s'affaissaient autant que son visage - jamais il n'avait eu autant l'impression de se tenir devant un vieillard creusé par le poids de la vie. Il en ressentait une joie presque malsaine, un dégoût âpre, s'enivrait de se sentir si jeune et puissant à côté de l'infâme tas de chair affaissée en face de lui.

« Lawrence, mon garçon-, commença-t-il d'une voix si lasse que l'interpellé sentit sa colère lui brûler la gorge.

— Je ne suis pas votre garçon. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du vieux professeur en croisant les yeux du jeune homme - ils brillaient d'une fureur fiévreuse, témoignant la violence de l'agitation silencieuse qui hurlait dans son corps pourtant calme, si bien que le professeur fatigué dut déterrer un courage savamment enfoui pour ne pas le quitter du regard.

« Soit. »

Il se tut, laissant un silence orageux s'installer au-dessus d'eux. Les doigts tendus du jeune homme commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans le tissu de sa robe de sorcier. Sa mâchoire déjà crispée ne cessait de bouger, laissant seulement imaginer l'ébullition exaspérée de sa colère et l'état de ses joues qu'il mordait ostensiblement pour ne pas éclater.

« Je sais que vous cherchez vengeance, pour ce qui est arrivé à votre père. Je le sais. Moi aussi, je suis attristé au-delà des mots par sa disparition.

— Vous foutez pas de ma gueule.

— Je ne me permettrais jamais de me foutre de votre gueule, Lawrence. Vous me connaissez.

— Croyais vous connaître, rectifia le jeune garçon dans un sifflement rageur.

— Vous me connaissez, répéta O'Cuinn, las quoique doucement agacé de l'agressivité injuste du jeune homme envers lui. J'aimais votre père comme un frère. Vous le savez. »

Lawrence le gratifia d'un rictus, lâcha un reniflement dédaigneux, mais ne répliqua rien, la respiration trop saccadée pour réussir à maîtriser sa voix. Les bras ballants près de la porte, O'Cuinn le regarda, à la fois effrayé par la violence des ressentiments du jeune homme et courbé par la fatigue et le découragement. En vérité, il avait tellement de choses à dire à ce grand garçon cherchant justice, mais ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

« J'ai des questions. »

O'Cuinn réprima un frisson et releva la tête pour la hocher lentement, soulagé que le garçon eût parlé en premier. Le visage du jeune Lawrence, assombri par sa soif de justice, se déformait sous sa respiration sourde. Il tremblait, de colère ou d'émotion, peu importait au vieil homme, maintenant. Il soupira lentement, décida qu'il était finalement trop fatigué pour ces conneries. Trop fatigué, trop attristé par la tournure de certains événements pour craindre ce jeune vaniteux acerbe. Advienne ce qui devait advenir.

Une résignation calme s'étala sur le visage du vieux croûton qui lui servait de professeur, le faisant exulter. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles, menaçaient d'étouffer sa gorge déjà nouée. Il se sentait grisé par le sentiment de puissance face à l'homme miséreux à ses pieds. La tête lui tournait presque. Il gagnerait.

« Je vous écoute, mais suis dans l'obligation de vous avouer que je ne pourrai certainement pas répondre à toutes celles que vous poserez.

— Elles sont simples.

— Je vous écoute, répéta seulement O'Cuinn d'une voix faible.

— Pourquoi ? »

Une grimace douloureuse déforma le visage d'habitude si débonnaire et joyeuse du vieux professeur, et pendant un instant, il parut sur le point de pleurer. Lamentable. Il était lamentable. Il ressemblait à une créature abjecte, un enfant privé de ses jouets. C'était déplorable. Il lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Pourquoi ? reprit Lawrence dans un grondement sourd.

— Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a tué votre père ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me recherche, moi ? Oh, vous ne songez tout de même pas que c'est moi qui ai assassiné Archibald, Lawrence ? Vous ne _pouvez pas_ songer ça une seule seconde.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé, protesta le jeune homme. »

Si O'Cuinn avait remarqué le trouble dans lequel ses derniers mots l'avaient plongé, il n'en montra rien. _Non_. Il fallait qu'il garde l'avantage. Ce vieux misérable ne devait surtout pas l'emporter. La peur lui vrilla les entrailles un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle de son corps et ne reprenne :

« Commençons alors par le début. Pourquoi a-t-on assassiné mon père ? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait ? Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un silence cruel suivit ses paroles. Une larme s'échappa du coin de l'œil du professeur et vint se poser dans sa moustache écœurante. Pitoyable. Il était tellement pitoyable, ainsi recroquevillé sur lui-même. Son sang-froid commençait à se trouver éprouvé par l'ambiance orageuse de la pièce, insufflant vicieusement une angoisse sourde dans les membres du jeune homme. Ses doigts tressautèrent, le faisant pratiquement perdre pied. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque. Pas tout de suite. Sa respiration saccadée l'empêchait de réfléchir calmement, et ses pensées se heurtaient les unes aux autres- puis O'Cuinn murmura :

« Oui.

— Alors répondez ! explosa le jeune homme, perdant totalement le peu de sang-froid qu'il essayait de maintenir. Répondez-moi, bordel ! J'ai besoin de savoir, mais vous comprenez pas ça, personne comprend ça ! Ah ouais, c'est facile de m'envoyer parler à une connasse qui prétend pouvoir m'aider parce qu'elle a des putains de diplômes de psychologie, mais ça aide personne, putain, _personne !_ Alors répondez-moi ! »

Il se tut, sentit son sang s'échapper de son visage et laissa le silence gronder autour d'eux avant de reprendre sa place, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Mortifié, le professeur le regarda un instant avant d'ouvrir sa bouche poilue — il le dégoûtait tellement — et de murmurer :

« Il était archéomage... »

Lawrence se fit violence pour ne pas lui hurler que oui, merci, il était au courant.

« Le meilleur, reprit O'Cuinn de sa voix d'animal blessé. Vous savez qu'il aimait découvrir des choses, même si c'était dangereux.

— Quoi, et vous allez me dire que cette fois c'était trop dangereux pour lui ? railla Lawrence dans un éclat de rire sans joie.

— Oui, murmura le vieil homme en jouant avec les manches de sa robe d'un air perdu. Oui, c'est ça. Cette fois, ça l'a perdu. Vous n'imaginez pas la cupidité des hommes, ni leur bassesse, leur dépravation, leur jalousie, même leur malhonnêteté. L'homme est mauvais, pourri jusqu'à la moelle, sa perversion dépasse tout ce que votre imagination pourrait supporter. Votre père était un homme bien, qui a cru faire le bien là où un homme honnête et rempli d'espoir n'avait pas sa place, bafouilla-t-il et cette fois il se mit à pleurer à grosses larmes. Votre père- Archibald n'a jamais pensé à mal en déterrant cette horreur dont personne, pas même les vils scélérats qui essayent de s'en emparer, n'a idée de la- la- »

Il se tut, se prit la tête entre les mains, renifla bruyamment quand Lawrence lui intima avec violence de continuer.

« Sa dernière trouvaille, il ne vous en avait pas parlé, affirma O'Cuinn en titubant jusqu'à une chaise où il se laissa tomber. Cette- saloperie. Une relique, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas prévu de retrouver, et, merci Merlin, qu'il a eu le bon sens de ne pas essayer. Une relique trop puissante, trop convoitée. Comment ses meurtriers l'ont-il appris ? Je ne sais pas. La presse ? Les articles qu'il prévoyait d'écrire n'étaient même pas imprimés ! Ils voulaient lui prendre, ils voulaient l'avoir pour eux, mais votre père- oui, votre père était un homme intelligent, oh, il ne voulait pas qu'une mauvaise personne s'en empare alors-

— Il vous l'a confiée, termina Lawrence d'une voix sourde. Vous étiez son ami, alors il vous l'a confiée.

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple, gémit O'Cuinn en s'arrachant pratiquement les cheveux. Ses recherches l'avaient mené jusqu'à un ancêtre très lointain de ma famille, la relique m'appartenait donc, alors il était normal qu'il me la confie. Peut-être quinze minutes après que je suis parti avec cette saloperie, ils l'avaient retrouvé et tué. Je suis désolé, mon garçon. Ce n'était pas ma faute. Ce n'était pas la faute de votre père. Il a toujours aimé faire du zèle, vous le connaissiez. »

Il continua de déblatérer, bafouilla des mots incompréhensibles, vidé de toute énergie, mais Lawrence ne l'écoutait plus. La tête lui tournait. Les réponses du professeur O'Cuinn n'avaient pas de sens. L'abattement qui avait pris la place de sa colère se renfloua, plus violente encore, contre le vieillard qui aurait dû crever à la place de son père.

« Ils auraient dû vous tuer, vous, dit-il d'une voix égale.

— Que dites-vous ?

— Ils voulaient la relique, vous m'avez dit. Sauf que c'est vous qui l'aviez, et vous avez dit- vous avez dit qu'ils voulaient la reprendre. Papa- _mon père_ , se reprit-il avec un rictus mauvais, n'avait pas à mourir. C'était vous. Ils auraient dû vous l'arracher à vous. Et je ne veux pas plus d'informations sur cette merde, je n'y crois pas, à votre putain d'histoire, à votre putain de relique. »

Le professeur O'Cuinn se releva d'un bond, le faisant sursauter, le regard si fulminant qu'il recula de quelques pas, mais n'eut pas le temps de protester que le vieil homme, les yeux fous, s'échinait à atteindre un coffre en cuir qu'il attrapa entre ses bras fatigués et posa avec brusquerie sur la table, laissant les feuilles voler sur le sol.

« Vous ne me croyez pas ! Ah, c'est bien, jeune homme, c'est honorer la mémoire de votre père que de me traiter de menteur ! De quelle naïveté vous faites preuve ! Archibald savait, dès l'instant où il a posé ses yeux sur cette malédiction, qu'il était un homme mort, j'en suis sûr, il était au moins pourvu d'une lucidité dépourvue d'orgueil, et croyez-moi, c'est une qualité rare chez les Gryffondors. Vous savez, vous _savez_ que je l'aimais comme un frère... »

Il répéta ces mots, les joues baignées de larmes amères qui s'écrasaient dans sa moustache et sur son bureau, prit sa baguette et lança plusieurs sorts qui firent tressaillir le coffret. Lawrence recula, terrifié par l'accès de folie du professeur et l'atmosphère remplie d'une magie délétère qui remplissait la pièce au fur et à mesure que les sécurités sautaient. Le bruit du fer éclatant sur le cuir lui vrilla les tympans, l'enfermant dans une angoisse affreuse. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles quand O'Cuinn délivra la dernière sécurité et ouvrit le coffre. L'espace d'une seconde, un cri déchira la tête du jeune garçon, se répercuta dans son crâne, une main putride le saisit à la gorge et l'étouffa, puis se retira aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. La baguette d'O'Cuinn avait ravalé le nuage de magie noire qui s'était échappé de l'écrin de cuir, et le vieil homme regardait son élève, le défiant de le traiter de menteur à présent.

« Vous voulez savoir pourquoi on me recherche. Voilà pourquoi. »

Reprenant son souffle erratique, Lawrence se redressa, dut prendre appui sur les murs pour s'approcher lentement, et, l'horrible goût de putréfaction toujours dans sa gorge, il se pencha, le cœur battant à tout rompre, affreusement attiré par le contenu du coffre. Ce qu'il y vit eut pour effet de lui faire ressentir une profonde déception — la relique avait été enveloppée dans un chiffon blanc. Mais elle l'appelait. Il la voulait tellement. Il voulait la sentir entre ses doigts, poser ses yeux sur elle, sans son enveloppe blanche.

« Ne vous approchez pas trop, marmotta la voix faible du professeur. »

Puis, sans prévenir, il referma le coffret d'un coup sec, faisant sursauter son jeune élève. Un malaise affreux s'était emparé de lui alors qu'il clignait des yeux, le regard toujours posé sur l'écrin de cuir. Les doigts ridés du professeur s'écartaient sur la boîte comme une araignée veillant jalousement sur sa proie — le rictus envieux qui étira les lèvres du jeune garçon n'échappa pas au vieil homme qui repoussa lentement le coffre, effrayé par le peu de contrôle qu'il avait eu en lui dévoilant son secret.

« S'il vous plaît, Lawrence, n'en parlez pas à Stephen et Rosamund sans qu'ils vous aient demandé, le supplia O'Cuinn d'une voix diminuée.

— Je parlerai à mon frère et à ma sœur si je le souhaite, cracha le jeune garçon. »

Il était de nouveau dans une colère noire, sentait bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Le professeur O'Cuinn restait immobile, le front parsemé de gouttes de sueur, tellement lamentable qu'il eut soudainement envie de lui faire du mal. _Besoin_ de lui faire du mal. Apercevoir les mains repoussantes du vieillard écarter le reliquaire de sa vision lui fut insupportable ; il la _voulait_ , il _devait_ s'en saisir, et maintenant. Ses doigts réagirent sans qu'il eût pleinement conscience de leur ordonner de s'emparer de sa baguette, et ses lèvres murent sans son consentement, mais il avait à peine cligné des yeux qu'O'Cuinn gisait sur le sol, les yeux et la bouche entrouverts. Sa baguette toujours pointée vers son professeur lui fit de nouveau perdre son sang-froid ; un frisson sinistre lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il se prenait la tête entre les mains, la respiration lourde et entrecoupée. Son cœur battait furieusement contre ses tempes. Il n'avait même pas souvenir du sort qu'il avait utilisé. Il devait prévenir quelqu'un, on devait l'aider, il allait s'en sortir, oui, il allait s'en sortir. Il fallait qu'il s'en sorte.

C'était tellement injuste, injuste qu'il se retrouve dans cet état-là, qu'on l'ait privé de son bonheur pour une relique au doux relent de mort qui l'effrayait tant elle l'attirait, pire, elle _l'appelait_ , il l'entendait, aussi claire que de l'eau de roche, son appel battait dans ses veines, embrumait ses pensées. _Conneries._ Dans un geste désespéré, il s'empara de la boîte, la rangea dans son sac, les mains tremblantes, s'obligea à calmer sa respiration en fermant les yeux tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez de ses doigts fébriles. L'adrénaline retombait lentement, et c'est épuisé qu'il sortit du bureau pour courir chercher un autre professeur, le reliquaire habilement caché au fond de son sac.

* * *

« Tu crois qu'il va rentrer rapidement ?

— Je sais pas.

— Mais ça fait longtemps que c'est terminé.

— Je sais pas, Will.

— J'espère que tout va bien.

— T'en fais pas.

— Mais peut-être que sur la route du retour il-

— Will ! le coupa Charlie en soupirant. Stephen va bien, j'en suis sûr. Ils ont dû le garder à la bibliothèque le temps que les professeurs s'occupent de peu importe est arrivé. Je t'assure.

— Bon. D'accord. Excuse-moi.

— Excusé.

— J'espère qu'Abby va bien aussi… Oui, oui, pardon.

— Regarde ! »

Will se tordit le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir ce que Charlie essayait de lui montrer et soupira de soulagement en apercevant les cheveux châtains de Stephen essayer de fendre la foule vers la cheminée où étaient assises quelques première année. Will voulut s'élancer vers lui mais Charlie le retint par le bras, lui tapotant l'épaule en lui faisant remarquer avec beaucoup de patience :

« Laisse-le aller voir sa petite sœur. Tu aurais bien aimé qu'on te laisse aller voir la tienne avant de revenir vers nous.

— Oui, avoua Will avec une petite moue. C'est vrai. »

Le bourdonnement de murmures inquiets dans la salle commune des Gryffondors enflait avec une vitesse alarmante depuis la dernière annonce magiquement amplifiée du professeur McGonagall. L'inquiétude sur les visages se creusait de plus en plus que les minutes s'écoulaient sans plus de nouvelles. Les élèves en sortie à Pré-Au-Lard étaient tous rentrés choqués de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée — certains pleuraient silencieusement dans un coin, d'autres s'exaspéraient du peu de sécurité du lieu pourtant réputé le plus sûr de Grande Bretagne. L'atmosphère s'alourdissait péniblement de minute en minute, assombrissant les visages déjà graves. Charlie et Will avaient trouvé refuge sur le rebord de la grande fenêtre de la salle commune et attendaient, sans trop savoir quoi se dire, que Stephen les retrouvât. Il parla un moment avec une petite fille brune de première année au même regard vert que le sien, puis se détourna et se dirigea vers eux, le front barré par l'angoisse.

« Stephen ! le salua Will avec soulagement.

— On s'est demandé si tu allais bien, continua Charlie en lui faisant une petite place. »

Il remercia son ami d'un signe de tête et s'installa à côté d'eux.

« On s'est un peu inquiétés, murmura encore Will alors que le regard de Stephen s'accrochait à l'entrée de la salle commune.

— On a été obligés de rester dans la bibliothèque le temps que la situation s'arrange, leur expliqua le jeune garçon d'un air absent.

— Tu as réussi à emprunter le livre que tu voulais ? demanda Will en examinant les mains vides de son ami.

— Le livre que-, commença-t-il d'un air étonné. Ah. Ce livre. Non. »

Will et Charlie échangèrent un regard inquiet, et, en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux, Charlie demanda, tout gêné :

« Et euhm- est-ce que madame Pince vous a expliqué ce qu'il se passait ?

— Non, répondit lentement Stephen en évitant leurs regards.

— Steph', quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Will doucement. Tu as l'air… ailleurs. »

Le jeune garçon baissa lentement les yeux et joua avec ses mains avant de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez et de soupirer.

« C'est mon frère. Il m'inquiète.

— Raconte-nous, murmura Charlie. »

Stephen hésita un instant, baissa davantage la tête et recroquevilla les épaules — ses amis s'approchèrent pour l'entourer gentiment et Will posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, bientôt imité par Charlie. Dans l'étreinte rassurante de ses deux amis, Stephen soupira.

« Depuis la mort de papa, il est en constamment en colère, constamment persuadé que les autres l'agressent. Il me fait peur, parfois. Et là, il est allé voir le professeur O'Cuinn. Parce qu'il pense qu'il a des réponses. Parce que vous savez, c'était un ami de papa.

— Tu n'es pas allé avec lui ? s'étonna doucement Charlie.

— Non, avoua piteusement Stephen. J'ai- j'ai trop peur, je crois. Enfin j'ai aussi peur de voir dans quel état il va revenir.

— On est là, murmura Will en lui tapotant maladroitement l'épaule.

— Merci. J'irai peut-être voir le professeur McGonagall. Peut-être. »

Il releva lentement les yeux et essaya de sourire, puis se tourna vers Will :

« J'ai vu ta sœur.

— Vraiment ? Elle allait bien ? Elle est retournée à sa salle commune ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, faisant hausser un sourcil amusé à Charlie.

— Elle allait visiblement bien, mais je ne lui pas parlé, tu sais. Elle avait l'air un peu... »

Il se tut, sembla chercher ses mots, puis murmura, sans voir le regard de Will qui le défiait de dire quelque chose de méchant :

« Réservée.

— J'imagine qu'elle a dû rentrer à sa salle commune, dit aussitôt Charlie pour éviter que Will ne s'embarquât dans une inquiétude injustifiée. Tout le monde a dû rentrer de toute façon.

— Elle ne t'a rien dit, alors ? Sûr ?

— Je ne vois pas quel intérêt j'aurais à te mentir sur ça, fit doucement remarquer Stephen en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— Oui. C'est vrai. Merci Steph'.

— Je t'en prie.

— Ça vous dit une partie de Cluedo ? demanda encore Will pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. »

Charlie et Stephen le regardèrent avec un étonnement non dissimulé, et se lancèrent un regard perplexe, faisant ricaner leur ami.

« C'est un jeu moldu, expliqua-t-il patiemment.

— Tu te souviens ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois avec ton jeu moldu ? Ça s'appelait comment déjà, le Zéro ? lui rappela Charlie sans pouvoir cependant retenir le sourire qui s'élargissait sur ses lèvres.

— Uno, et ça n'aura rien à voir, protesta malicieusement Will.

— C'est quoi comme jeu ? se méfia Stephen en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

— C'est un jeu de plateau où tu dois enquêter sur un meurtre. C'est très rigolo. Mais si tu n'as pas trop envie de jouer à ça, se reprit-il aussitôt en croisant le drôle de regard que lui lançait Stephen, on ne joue pas à ça. »

Il échangea une petite grimace peinée avec Charlie quand Stephen haussa les épaules, et les conduisit à leur dortoir pour sortir la boîte de jeu qu'il avait piquée à son père pendant les vacances de Noël.

* * *

« J'ACCUSE le colonel Moutarde, dans la cuisine avec la matraque.

— C'est ton dernier mot ?

— Oui ! »

Charlie ricana sournoisement et tendit une carte, face cachée à Will dont le visage s'était assombri. À côté d'eux, Stephen ne manquait pas une miette de leur échange et se hâta de griffonner quelque chose sur le papier qu'on lui avait donné en début de partie, avant de lever la tête pour ne rien manquer de l'air déconfit de Will et satisfait de Charlie.

« À moi, décréta ce dernier en faisant rouler les dés sur le plateau, bousculant le Révérend Olive au passage. »

Il attrapa le pion violet qui attendait sagement non loin du petit salon mais râla quand il dut s'arrêter à deux cases de son but, laissant les dés à Stephen qui s'empressa de les faire glisser sur le plateau. Will et Charlie se taisaient, concentrés sur le trajet qu'il faisait effectuer à son pion vert et lorsqu'il s'arrêta dans le kiosque au milieu du jardin, il releva la tête et sourit largement à Will qui fronça les sourcils avec méfiance.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

— J'accuse Madame Pervenche-, commença-t-il en attrapant le pion de Will dans la cuisine pour le mettre à côté du sien alors que le jeune garçon râlait "nooooon madame Pervenche!", -dans le kiosque avec la matraque. »

Will et Charlie plongèrent dans leur paquet de cartes et bientôt relevèrent les yeux, penauds, haussant les épaules. Stephen attrapa alors les cartes coincées sous le plateau et les retourna pour vérifier ses dires, lançant un petit "Ahah !" ravi en montrant à ses amis qu'il avait gagné.

« Ma pauvre Madame Pervenche, se lamentait Will alors que Charlie râlait que ses indices lui indiquaient clairement que le meurtre avait eu lieu dans le petit salon - avant de marmonner "ah, nan".

— C'est plutôt rigolo comme jeu.

— Ouais, parce que tu as gagné ! bouda Charlie en rangeant son pion et ses cartes dans la boîte.

— On peut rejouer, proposa Will en tapotant l'épaule de son ami boudeur.

— Oui ! »

Stephen entreprit de mélanger les cartes pendant que Will ramassait les pions et les remettait sur le point de départ. Ils venaient de prendre connaissance de leur jeu quand on frappa lourdement à la porte. Ils se figèrent aussitôt et se regardèrent, surpris, mais n'eurent pas le temps de dire un mot qu'on faisait grincer l'ouverture du dortoir d'un geste hésitant.

« Lawrence ?! s'exclama Stephen en reconnaissant son frère passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Qu'est-ce que- »

Il se tut, l'air profondément choqué lorsque le visage du jeune homme apparut tout entier — sa peau défiait toute couleur naturelle, d'un pâle sale oscillant entre le blanc et le verdâtre. Ses yeux confus se posèrent sur son petit frère — celui-ci frissonna de terreur en apercevant la flamme de détermination mauvaise qui se mit alors à briller dans ses iris. Will et Charlie se crispèrent, horrifiés par la détresse de leur ami dont les mains se mirent à trembler quand Lawrence prit la parole :

« Steph', je peux te parler une minute ?

— De quoi ? bafouilla l'interpellé en remontant nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez.

— Juste une minute. C'est important. »

* * *

Il fallut deux jours de questionnements acharnés et d'une subtilité parfois désolante pour que Will et Charlie comprennent enfin ce qui tourmentait leur ami. D'ordinaire doucement rêveur et d'une concentration à tout épreuve en cours, il lui devenait impossible de suivre leurs professeurs plus de dix minutes, ratait ses sortilèges ou potions à chaque fois et avait l'air constamment apeuré, sursautant au moindre mouvement un peu brusque depuis que son frère lui avait intimé de le suivre hors du dortoir.

Finalement, le jeune garçon craqua lorsque fut venue l'heure de dormir dans le dortoir des deuxième année de Gryffondor. Alors que les deux autres camarades de deuxième année, respectivement dans la salle de bain et dans la salle commune à boucler un devoir, lui laissaient le champ libre pour déverser son chagrin en toute sécurité à ses deux meilleurs amis, Stephen s'assit au bout du lit de Will et se mit à leur raconter à toute vitesse ce que Lawrence lui avait montré et dit. Les yeux de ses amis s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'il narrait son récit, prêt à exploser à tout instant. Quand il eut terminé, il reprit son souffle et essuya d'un geste honteux le coin de ses yeux par-dessous ses lunettes.

« Une quoi ?! s'exclama alors Will en clignant des yeux abasourdis.

— Pas si fort ! le supplia Stephen dans une grimace, et le jeune garçon se plaqua une main coupable sur la bouche.

— Tu es sûr de toi ? De la magie noire ? chuchota Charlie après que son ami eut vérifié que leur camarade n'était pas sorti de la salle de bains.

— Certain. Il- me l'a montrée. »

Il passa ses mains autour de lui pour stopper le tremblement qui le secouait et son visage se déforma d'une grimace en murmurant :

« C'est de la magie noire, c'était affreux, la sensation- j'ai eu l'impression de pourrir de l'intérieur.

— Il faut absolument l'emmener au professeur McGonagall, chuchota Charlie alors que Will tapotait gentiment le dos de Stephen.

— Il ne s'en séparera pas. Si tu avais vu le regard qu'il avait en parlant de cette chose... Il faisait peur.

— Tu pourrais le faire sortir et on irait le chercher dans son dortoir ? proposa Will.

— Hors de question de vous impliquer là-dedans ! protesta Stephen en fronçant les sourcils. C'est trop dangereux.

— Ou alors on va voir directement le professeur McGonagall pour lui dire ce qu'il en est, continua Charlie. Elle saura prendre la bonne décision.

— Mais- Lawrence saura forcément que c'est moi qui lui ai dit. Il n'a rien dit à personne d'autre. Même pas à ma petite sœur. Encore moins à ma maman.

— Stephen, on peut décemment pas te laisser dans cet état, trancha Will d'une voix si féroce que son ami le regarda en clignant des yeux désorientés. Mets tes chaussettes, on va voir McGonagall.

— Eh ! Je viens avec vous ! protesta Charlie.

— Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que je vous ai dit ?! Lawrence saura que c'est de moi que vient l'information ! Il- Je sais qu'on nous a dit qu'O'Cuinn restait à l'infirmerie pour surmenage, mais c'est lui qui l'y a envoyé ! Il lui a _jeté un sort_ ! s'énerva-t-il en se tordant les mains. »

La révélation rendit muets les deux garçons et calma aussitôt leur agitation. Ils restèrent figés d'horreur un instant puis Charlie lui posa les mains sur les épaules, le regard déterminé.

« On sera là pour te protéger.

— Evidemment ! renchérit Will en secouant ses poings dans le vide. J'ai fait du judo avant d'entrer à Poudlard, crut-il bon de rajouter. »

Il eut l'air terriblement vexé quand Charlie éclata de rire mais l'air paniqué de Stephen les calma rapidement ; il sembla réfléchir à toute allure puis murmura :

« Allons voir le professeur McGonagall. Sais-tu au moins ce que "décemment" veut dire ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Will dont les lèvres s'étirèrent lentement en un sourire mutin.

— Boaf, c'est papa qui dit tout le temps ça. Je me suis dit que ça paraîtrait plus intelligent. »

* * *

La route leur parut longue jusqu'au bureau du professeur McGonagall, d'autant plus que le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder à tomber et que rencontrer un professeur les aurait considérablement retardés. Quand enfin ils y arrivèrent, ils toquèrent plusieurs fois à la porte sans réponse ; Stephen grimaça et commença à remonter ses lunettes toutes les quinze secondes quand Will marmotta :

« On est quel jour ?

— Lundi, pourquoi ? répondit Charlie en frappant une nouvelle fois.

— Ah, alors elle n'est euh- pas là, bafouilla Will en se trémoussant sur place.

— De quoi ? s'étonnèrent ses amis en fronçant les sourcils.

— Elle est en salle de métamorphose avec Ab- »

Il se tut, pâlit et se gratta le bout du nez en marmonnant :

« Elle est en salle de métamorphose.

— Comment tu sais ça ? se méfia Charlie en plissant les yeux.

— Parce que euhm-, marmonna-t-il en se grattant le nez d'un air gêné. Je le sais, c'est tout. Allons-y. »

Stephen se tordait les mains quand Will frappa trois coups timides à la lourde porte de la salle de métamorphose - il l'ouvrit lentement quand une voix sèche leur répondit et poussa doucement Stephen à l'intérieur. Le jeune garçon se sentait si fébrile qu'il ne s'étonna même pas de l'étrangeté de ce qui se tenait devant ses yeux – le professeur McGonagall était assise en face d'une fillette aux cheveux noirs qu'il reconnut lorsqu'elle tourna des yeux aussi intimidés qu'étonnés vers les trois garçons qui entrèrent. Le professeur s'alarma du teint fantomatique de Stephen qui tituba presque vers elle, tout tremblant :

« M. Picadilly, est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Non, professeur, murmura le jeune garçon dans un souffle. »

Et, sans pouvoir se retenir, il éclata en sanglots. Will et Charlie se précipitèrent vers lui mais McGonagall leur demanda de laisser le pauvre garçon respirer. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Will et voulut dire quelque chose mais Stephen la coupa et commença son récit, ses propos entrecoupés de hoquets et de commentaires colorés sur le comportement immature et dangereux de son grand frère. Elle jeta plusieurs fois des coups d'œil embarrassés à sa petite élève restée sur son siège, ses petites mains pâles posées l'une sur l'autre sur ses genoux, l'air à la fois fascinée et horrifiée par le récit du jeune Gryffondor, mais l'oublia quand Stephen parla de la relique en la possession de Lawrence et l'agression de leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal – sans oublier la possibilité de le trucider s'il venait à apprendre que son petit frère l'avait dénoncé.

« M. Picadilly, vous- vous rendez-vous compte de la gravité de ce que vous avancez ? souffla le professeur McGonagall après un silence abominable, une fois qu'il se fut calmé et tut.

— Mais c'est la vérité ! s'emporta Will alors que Charlie hochait vigoureusement la tête derrière lui.

— M. Swann, reprit le professeur McGonagall en se tournant vers lui – elle avait perdu son air abasourdi et retrouvé son visage contrit. Vous allez immédiatement ramener votre sœur à sa salle commune et retourner sagement à la vôtre.

— Mais je-

— Pas de discussion ! M. Weasley vous accompagnera. Je dois parler à M. Picadilly en privé.

— Mais, professe-, voulut protester Will, coupé dans son élan par le regard furibond de McGonagall.

— Faites ce que je vous dis, immédiatement. Au revoir Miss Swann, ajouta-t-elle abruptement lorsque la fillette se leva de son siège et trottina derrière son frère. »

Elle suivit des yeux ses trois jeunes élèves qui s'éloignèrent rapidement, penauds de se voir ainsi congédiés, et attendit que la porte soit complètement refermée pour se tourner vers Stephen – il s'était appuyé contre un mur, et c'est l'air épuisé qu'il releva les yeux lorsque le professeur McGonagall s'approcha, le regard brillant d'horreur :

« Maintenant, M. Picadilly, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible, s'il vous plaît, répétez tout ce que vous venez de dire. Et pas de mensonges. »

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a pluuuu. Merci aux gens qui me suivent/me lisent/prennent le temps de poster un petit mot (ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !). Merci aussi à Docteur Citrouille, comme d'habitude!**

 **Je ne m'étalerai pas, mais encore merci, une pluie de love sur vous et j'espère à bientôt (je passe mon concours dans cinq jours héhéhé c'est l'enfeeeer).**

 **Pluie de coton et de pâte d'amande mwéhéh.**


	14. I 13 — Sucreries en folie

**Eh mais le bonjour s'impose ! Dites donc, moins d'un mois après le précédent chapitre ? Mais quelle est cette sorcellerie ? On va dire que j'ai tellement de trucs à faire que je prends le temps d'écrire, NORMAL.**

 **Je voudrais remercier Rozen Coant et Mimi70 pour leurs reviews!**

 **Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent (deux fois plus long, la logique s'est envolée il y a longtemps), et ça parle de nourriture, de nourriture et de... nourriture. Et de Papa Swann, accessoirement (qui cuisine). LA DECADENCE. (Vous remarquerez même que le titre ne fait pas DU TOUT allusion à la quantité astronomique de bouffe qui se tient dans ce chapitre.)**

 **ALLER, du love sur vous!**

 **AH, juste une précision ! ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier de la première année d'Abby et d'Ivy!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 — Sucreries en folie**

* * *

Assise dans l'obscurité du dortoir endormi, le front posé sur le carreau de la fenêtre sur laquelle, depuis l'endroit où sa peau la touchait, s'éparpillaient des arabesques glacées, Abigail fixait ses paumes ouvertes vers le ciel dans lesquelles dansait un filet de flocons éthérés. Les caresses que lui prodiguait sa magie l'apaisaient, après la soirée épuisante qu'elle venait de passer. Will lui avait fait promettre de garder l'histoire affreuse de Stephen pour elle, et elle avait promis, sans lui indiquer que, de toute manière, elle n'avait rien compris.

Le quotidien sembla se réinstaller à Poudlard dès le lendemain, si on ne prenait pas le temps de remarquer les visages tirés des professeurs et la brusquerie avec laquelle le professeur McGonagall rembarrait quiconque venait lui poser une question à propos du professeur O'Cuinn et son absence. Même le professeur Dumbledore et son calme pourtant légendaire arboraient une mine soucieuse et fatiguée.

Comme promis, Abigail ne parla pas de ce qu'elle avait malencontreusement appris à Ivy. Elle se contentait d'observer de loin le jeune Stephen au teint encore plus maladif que la veille, quand il avait tout avoué au professeur McGonagall dans la salle de métamorphose. Quant à son frère Lawrence, elle ne le croisa qu'une fois, le visage livide, quittant précipitamment la Grande Salle après le petit-déjeuner en tenant une enveloppe d'un rouge vif entre les mains.

« Une beuglante, chuchota Ivy avec une grimace horrifiée. Il a reçu une beuglante.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, une beu- »

Elle fut interrompue par une voix de femme magiquement amplifiée qui hurlait dans le couloir « LAWRENCE PICADILLY, ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE VIENNE TE TIRER LES OREILLES EN PERSONNE, TU NE PERDS RIEN POUR ATTEND- », puis le son s'étouffa et disparut totalement. Ivy adressa un regard et un haussement d'épaules à son amie qui signifiaient très clairement « c'est _ça_ , une beuglante ».

« Charmant, remarqua Abigail en mâchouillant un toast, faisant doucement rire son amie dans son écharpe. »

* * *

Comme à peu près tous les professeurs ces derniers temps, le professeur Chourave demanda à ses élèves un devoir à rendre en groupe avant les vacances d'avril. Ivy se tourna tout naturellement vers Abigail mais leur professeur arrêta ses élèves en leur annonçant qu'elle souhaitait changer les groupes préétablis et qu'elle avait déjà choisi pour eux leur binôme. Les deux fillettes se regardèrent avec horreur mais le professeur Chourave fut intransigeante et commença à donner ses groupes sans se soucier des murmures inquiets qui secouaient l'assemblée. Ivy remonta son écharpe avec panique quand on lui demanda de faire équipe avec Círdan Rosebud, qu'Abigail avait déjà aperçu dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, mais après un regard vers son amie, Ivy accepta de s'approcher du jeune garçon très blond.

Les noms défilèrent, et un instant, Abigail caressa l'espoir de ne faire équipe avec personne – mais c'était sans compter sur le professeur Chourave qui lui demanda de faire équipe avec Rosamund Picadilly, de Gryffondor, laquelle leva la main pour s'indiquer à sa camarade.

« C'est tout de même dommage qu'à cette période de l'année, vous ne connaissiez pas encore les prénoms de ceux avec qui vous partagez les cours…, fit remarquer Chourave en distribuant à chaque binôme des feuilles blanches et des crayons à pointe grasse de dessin. L'exercice est simple. Vous allez étudier une plante durant l'heure qui va suivre, puis je vous laisserai quelques semaines pour faire des recherches complémentaires que vous me rendrez. Des questions ? »

Les jeunes sorciers secouèrent la tête et attendirent que leur professeur sortît les plantes et les disposât devant eux. Abigail avait rejoint sa binôme avec méfiance et attendait sans oser la dévisager – d'ailleurs, la Gryffondor n'ouvrait pas la bouche et lui tournait pratiquement le dos.

Quand le professeur Chourave leur donna leur plante - une plante grasse aux pétales d'un rose criard -, les deux fillettes se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre et se dévisagèrent, embarrassées.

« Salut, murmura Rosamund. Tu peux m'appeler Rosa ou Rosie, s'il te plaît ? Je n'aime pas trop mon prénom. Toi c'est… Abigail, c'est ça ? Désolée, je ne suis pas très douée avec les prénoms. »

L'intéressée hocha la tête en silence. La Gryffondor plissa les lèvres en une espèce de sourire timide et alors qu'elles enfilaient leurs gants de sécurité, elle continua tout bas :

« Ton frère est un ami du mien, non ? Mon frère Stephen, se crut-elle obligée d'ajouter. »

Abigail lui répondit d'une moue timide, faute de mieux – si Rosamund avait l'air de l'avoir déjà remarquée, la petite Serdaigle, elle, n'avait jamais fait attention à la fillette aux cheveux noisette et aux yeux gris depuis son arrivée à Poudlard – ou à qui que ce fût d'autre, en réalité.

« Bonjour Pomona, je cherche miss Swann, lança soudainement la voix sévère du professeur McGonagall à l'entrée de la serre. »

Les discussions cessèrent aussitôt. Les Serdaigle et Gryffondor relevèrent les yeux d'un même geste, arrachant au professeur de métamorphose une moue agacée. Son regard se posa sur Abigail et, dans un froncement de sourcils impatient, elle lui fit signe de la suivre.

« Excusez-moi Pomona, je vous l'emprunte. Prenez vos affaires, Miss Swann. »

Abigail ôta ses gants de sécurité dans une incompréhension effrayée et attrapa son sac, le cœur battant. Elle oublia de s'excuser auprès de Rosamund et ne parvint pas à croiser le regard d'Ivy avant de sortir en trottinant derrière le professeur McGonagall qui s'éloignait à grandes enjambées.

« Ne traînez pas. »

La fillette n'osa pas lui demander où elles se rendaient. Son cœur tambourinait douloureusement contre sa gorge alors qu'elles arrivaient au château et se rendaient au deuxième étage. Ses jambes l'élançaient lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent devant un aigle de bronze imposant – le professeur McGonagall lança d'une voix distincte « Pâtacitrouille à la framboise », arrachant une légère grimace de dégoût à Abigail. La statue s'ébranla et laissa découvrir un escalier de pierres dans lequel le professeur de métamorphose s'aventura, faisant signe à son élève de la suivre.

« N'ayez crainte, Miss Swann, lui intima-t-elle avec ce qui sembla à Abigail un sourire en coin. »

Elles se stoppèrent devant une porte en bois à laquelle McGonagall frappa. Une voix affaiblie par l'épaisseur des murs leur répondit d'entrer – Abigail déglutit péniblement en reconnaissant la voix du professeur Dumbledore.

« Allez-y, Miss Swann, lui indiqua McGonagall en ouvrant la porte.

— Ah, Miss Swann, parfait, nous n'attendions que vous. Prenez un siège, je vous prie. »

Le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. On l'avait emmenée dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, se répétait-elle, mortifiée sur le seuil de la porte. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? La peur s'insinua dans sa poitrine, fit trembler ses mains, alors qu'elle apercevait Will lui faire un petit signe, assis près du bureau. À ses côtés étaient aussi assis Stephen et Charlie. Sans trop réfléchir, désireuse de retrouver une bulle de réconfort dans la présence de son frère, Abigail s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le siège qu'on lui indiquait, ramenant ses petites mains l'une contre l'autre.

Le professeur McGonagall referma la porte et se plaça près de ses élèves, la mine sévère. Will couvrit sa petite sœur d'un regard peu rassuré, mais, apaisés par la présence de l'autre, ils se détendirent et s'enfermèrent dans un petit cocon familier, en attendant de savoir ce que leur voulait le directeur – même si Abigail commençait à avoir une petite idée. À côté de Will, Charlie et Stephen attendaient, l'air penauds et perdus. Le professeur Dumbledore, les coudes sur son bureau, les mains jointes sur son menton, les jaugea tous les quatre de son regard bleu électrique, un léger sourire calme sur les lèvres.

« Vous êtes tous les quatre impliqués sans le vouloir dans une histoire fort regrettable, si j'ose ainsi dire. Les conséquences, si elle venait à s'ébruiter, n'en seraient que vivement déplorables. »

Abigail sentit Will se crisper à côté d'elle – elle-même n'osa plus bouger, garda son regard intimidé posé sur l'étrange oiseau perché près du directeur. Le professeur McGonagall restait silencieuse, le visage grave.

« Les événements qui se sont dernièrement produits peuvent vous dépasser, vu que nous-mêmes, professeurs depuis un certain temps déjà avons été surpris de la tournure de ces derniers jours. Sachez, M. Picadilly, que votre frère s'est expliqué et que le choix de la suite des événements le concernant a été placé entre les mains expertes de votre mère. Quant à vous…, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les trois autres petits sorciers, sans se préoccuper de la grimace horrifiée qu'avait arborée Stephen à ses dernières paroles. »

Il embrassa Charlie, Will et Abigail du regard mais sembla s'adresser plus particulièrement aux deux petits nés-moldus pétrifiés sur leur siège.

« La magie regorge de bonnes intentions comme de mauvaises, et même le sorcier caressant les plus purs desseins n'est pas à l'abri de se retrouver un jour dans une situation qui lui échappe. Souvenez-vous de ceci. Ne restez pas seul dans la colère, ne laissez pas la douleur alimenter votre haine, ni votre incompréhension. »

Abigail eut la désagréable impression qu'il la transperçait du regard – une sensation affreuse remonta le long de son dos jusqu'à effleurer sa nuque, l'étouffant de terreur. Stephen baissa lentement les yeux, Charlie et Will se regardèrent, inquiets.

« La relique que gardait le professeur O'Cuinn a été mise en sécurité, n'ayez crainte. Je suis sincèrement navré que cela soit arrivé à quatre jeunes élèves comme vous. Quant à raconter ce dont vous avez été témoins directs ou indirects, je crois que la prudence est de mise. Personne n'a besoin d'être au courant à propos de l'agression de votre professeur, et nous ne voudrions pas que votre frère soit pris pour cible de toute remarque désobligeante pour une erreur, certes déplorable, mais rien qu'une erreur repentie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stephen approuva aussitôt ses dires en hochant lentement la tête.

« À propos de la relique, professeur…

— Oui, M. Swann ?

— Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'est, réellement ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, exactement ?

— La relique, M. Swann, commença le professeur Dumbledore alors que Will se trémoussait sur son siège, gêné, est un artefact très ancien qui avait été oublié pendant des centaines d'années, probablement fabriqué par un sorcier ou une sorcière pratiquant couramment la magie noire et criblé de mauvaises intentions. Quant à vous dire exactement son utilité, je crois devoir vous répondre que je n'en sais rien, ne l'ayant pas moi-même essayée, termina-t-il, amusé.

— Albus, le morigéna le professeur McGonagall.

— Excusez-moi, Minerva.

— Professeur, comment va le professeur O'Cuinn ? demanda timidement Charlie.

— Le professeur O'Cuinn s'en sortira, M. Weasley, répondit Dumbledore avec une douceur qu'Abigail trouva fausse. Les guérisseurs s'occupent de lui. En attendant son retour, vos cours vous seront prodigués sous forme de parchemins, à défaut d'un professeur pour le remplacer, mais vous aurez rapidement plus d'informations. Il pourra terminer l'année, soyez-en sûr. »

Il se tut, regarda ses élèves avec un sourire calme qui n'atteignait pourtant pas ses yeux, attendant toute autre forme de sollicitation, puis Will bredouilla timidement :

« Mais quand vous dites de n'en parler à personne… Si par exemple je- je souhaite en discuter avec mon père, mais personne d'autre… ?

— J'informerai vos parents de la situation, si jamais elle s'avère trop lourde à porter, lui assura Dumbledore avec un sourire rempli de bienveillance. Mais vous comprendrez, M. Swann, que moins l'information est colportée, et moins elle a de risques de se loger dans les oreilles les moins innocentes et les moins concernées, en tout cas moins que les vôtres.

— Oui, professeur, bafouilla Will en baissant les yeux.

— Bien. Vos professeurs sont disponibles pour discuter avec vous si la charge émotionnelle de ces derniers jours s'avère trop forte, les rassura-t-il. Je pense que nous pouvons à présent écourter notre entrevue, merci pour votre attention, et ne fixez pas Fumseck de cette façon, Miss Swann, je crois savoir qu'il n'apprécie pas les regards trop appuyés. »

La fillette détourna aussitôt ses yeux avides de la créature, honteuse, la tête basse. Elle entendit à peine le directeur demander au professeur de métamorphose de raccompagner les quatre petits élèves dans le couloir et suivit son frère quand il lui intima de se lever, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Dix-sept heures sonnèrent lorsqu'ils redescendirent de la tour du directeur – ils étaient restés beaucoup plus longtemps que l'avait cru la fillette. Le professeur McGonagall leur conseilla de retourner à leur salle commune avant de redescendre pour le dîner et s'éloigna bientôt avec hâte, très droite dans sa démarche. Les trois garçons se regardèrent, un peu perdus, puis Will se tourna vers sa sœur et demanda doucement :

« Ça va, Abby ?

— Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir embarqués dans tout ça, leur souffla Stephen dans un murmure douloureux. Je ne pensais pas…

— C'est rien, Steph', le rassura Charlie. Au moins, t'es pas tout seul, et c'est ça qui compte – ça et le fait que ton frère n'ira pas te découper en lamelles, maintenant que ta mère est mise au courant. Et on a déjà oublié. »

Le jeune garçon fit la moue, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda Abigail d'un air penaud.

« Désolé, répéta-t-il en fuyant son regard après une seconde trop longue de contact visuel. »

La fillette ne répondit pas, les pensées ailleurs – elle ne songeait plus qu'à Ivy. Un trouble écœurant lui emplissait la bouche. On lui avait interdit de parler à quiconque de ce qu'elle avait appris, mais qu'allait-elle répondre à son amie si celle-ci l'interrogeait sur son absence ? Il était évidemment hors de question de l'impliquer dans cette sombre histoire, mais elle avait déjà l'impression de la trahir en taisant ce qui s'était passé. Si seulement le professeur McGonagall avait pu être un peu plus discrète ! songea-t-elle avec amertume.

Elle avait mal partout, ses mains l'élançaient – sa magie lui lançait des afflux d'énergie, désireuse de trouver une brèche par laquelle s'échapper. Elle ne devait pas craquer. Endurer la douleur, fermer ses barrières mentales encore trop fines. Une sensation d'étouffement lui coupa le souffle alors que son frère et ses amis discutaient à voix basse à côté d'elle, visiblement peu disposés à s'éloigner de ce couloir. Les éclats de voix qu'elle percevait depuis les escaliers, les bruits de pas, les discussions et le brouhaha des tableaux faisaient resurgir une angoisse qui lui remontait l'œsophage et menaçait de briser son sang-froid en mille morceaux. Le silence, il lui fallait le silence.

« Ça ne va pas, Abby ? s'inquiéta Will en la faisant sursauter.

— Laisse-moi, bredouilla-t-elle dans un sanglot étouffé. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, elle s'enfuit dans les couloirs, la tête basse, les mains sur ses oreilles. Elle contourna la bibliothèque sans s'y arrêter, pourtant consciente qu'Ivy s'y trouvait, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule dans le couloir toujours vide du sixième étage dans lequel elle aimait se perdre quand son besoin de solitude devenait trop fort.

L'air qui passait librement dans cette partie du château allégea le poids dans sa poitrine et délia lentement sa gorge, après l'atmosphère étouffante du bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Elle était seule, en sécurité, _enfin_. Mais surtout seule avec la douleur qui s'était lovée dans ses membres et ronronnait sournoisement, ravie d'avoir pu s'y insinuer. La fatigue la terrassa aussi violemment que le désespoir – elle se laissa glisser sur le mur jusqu'au sol et se roula en boule, toute tremblante.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, murmura-t-elle à son corps endolori, en laissant libre court à son chagrin. »

Il lui semblait être restée allongée là pendant des heures quand une petite voix éraillée l'appela dans un murmure inquiet :

« Abby ? »

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux – Ivy. Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas rester là, pas maintenant, elle avait trop mal, elle se sentait trop vulnérable, elle pouvait lui faire du mal.

« Abby, répéta la petite voix émue d'Ivy. Ça ne va pas ? »

Elle aurait voulu crier, lui demander de partir, mais elle n'en avait plus la force – son corps hurlait à l'aide quand ses lèvres restaient désespérément closes. Ivy s'était approchée et agenouillée devant elle, l'air paniqué, sans savoir quoi dire, ni comment réagir.

« Comment tu m'as retrouvée ?

— C'est- c'est le fantôme des Serdaigle qui m'a dit-

— Je pourrais te faire du mal, la coupa Abigail dans un sanglot étouffé.

— Toi ? Non. Et que ta magie essaye un peu, pour voir, répliqua férocement Ivy d'une voix hoquetant de détermination. »

Puis elle se radoucit et murmura plus doucement :

« Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ?

— Je veux juste que ça s'arrête, chuchota Abigail avant de se mettre à pleurer à grosses larmes qui gelèrent sur ses joues et retombèrent sur le sol en arabesques glacées. »

Ivy resta silencieuse près de son amie, impuissante, puis se pencha pour murmura doucement :

« Je peux faire quoi pour toi ?

— Parle-moi. »

Alors, après une seconde d'étonnement, la fillette s'adossa au mur, face à son amie recroquevillée sur le sol, sembla chercher un sujet de discussion puis se racla la gorge avant de commencer tout bas pour ne pas forcer sur sa gorge meurtrie :

« Je ne sais pas trop ce que McGonagall t'a dit, mais sache que si tu ne veux ou ne peux pas m'en parler, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Rosamund m'a dit qu'elle avait bien avancé votre travail et que tu pouvais aller la voir quand tu veux pour continuer. Tu verras, elle n'est pas méchante. Un peu dans la lune, mais pas méchante. C'est la sœur de Stephen.

— Je sais.

— Ah, pardon. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sûre qu'elle est la meilleure binôme dont tu aurais pu rêver, après moi, évidemment. Moi je suis avec Círdan, il est gentil. Un peu timide, aussi, mais pas méchant. Je me méfie un peu, tu comprends, c'est un Serdaigle, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire taquin. »

Elle continua à parler tout bas, très lentement. Abigail se laissa bercer par sa voix éraillée, essaya d'oublier la douleur qui lui déchirait les membres, remerciant intérieurement la Dame Grise d'avoir conduit Ivy jusqu'à elle. Elle n'eut aucun souvenir du départ de son amie ni de Madame Pomfresh l'installant dans un lit de l'infirmerie, mais tout ça n'avait aucune importance – quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, on avait déposé plusieurs paquets de chocogrenouilles et des Fondants au chaudron à son chevet, accompagnés d'un petit mot lui souhaitant bon rétablissement, signé seulement d'une petite feuille de lierre et d'un I. majuscule.

* * *

Le mois de mars fut si triste qu'Abigail souhaita l'effacer de sa mémoire – la pluie ne cessait pas, les professeurs autant que la météo étaient maussades, irascibles. Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal se résumaient à des parchemins que les élèves devaient travailler eux-mêmes et noter leurs questions pour le retour du professeur O'Cuinn – ce qui déchaîna les passions et des esclandres chez les cinquième et septième année. Stephen évitait toujours son grand frère mais celui-ci semblait s'être complètement éteint, remarqua Abigail un jour qu'elle dînait avec Ivy à la table des Gryffondor – il mangeait sans avoir pleinement conscience de ses amis qui essayaient pourtant de l'inclure dans la conversation. Il sembla seulement sortir de sa bulle quand le professeur O'Cuinn revint, après près d'un mois de convalescence, boitant et la mine exténuée. On le questionna sur son absence et sa maladie certaine, mais il éluda chaque fois par un habile sourire sous son épaisse moustache, si bien que les rumeurs allèrent bon train, sans sembler le gêner une seule seconde.

Avril apporta les premiers jours de soleil. Il perça d'abord timidement les nuages pour finalement s'imposer dans le ciel d'Écosse, offrant aux élèves un réconfort appréciable après un mois de mars particulièrement pluvieux. L'herbe du parc, d'une espèce de marron sale depuis le début d'année, retrouva sa couleur vert tendre et les arbres virent leurs premiers bourgeons fleurir. Le printemps reprenait ses droits, au plus grand bonheur de la population Poudlardienne.

Pourtant, les occasions de pointer le bout de son nez dans le parc du château se faisaient rares. Les devoirs pleuvaient, à l'approche des vacances, noyant les élèves dans une marée d'obligations et de dates butoirs. En rejoignant Ivy et Círdan Rosebud penchés sur leur devoir de botanique, un samedi après-midi, Abigail ne put s'empêcher de se féliciter d'avoir poussé Rosamund à terminer rapidement cette corvée. Mais il fallait encore écrire plusieurs kilomètres de parchemins entre les sortilèges, les potions, l'astronomie, la métamorphose, les parchemins de Défense contre les forces du mal… Parfois elle croisait Will au détour d'une salle de travail, penché sur un parchemin avec Charlie et Stephen, la mine souvent froncée. Même les professeurs semblaient fatigués, manquaient de patience et arboraient des cernes parfois effrayants – les vacances étaient largement attendues de tout le monde.

Abigail avait toujours abhorré ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à sa date d'anniversaire – pour elle, le monde s'en eût mieux porté si on sautait directement du 4 au 6 avril en effaçant la date maudite entre les deux. Elle détestait devenir importante pour des gens qui semblaient n'avoir conscience de son existence qu'une fois dans l'année, elle détestait se retrouver sous le feu des projecteurs, d'autant que cette notoriété était d'une soudaineté et d'une fugacité bien trop dérangeante, elle détestait recevoir des félicitations ou des sourires hypocrites sur le fait que, oh, ça y est, un an de plus ! Si le monde entier pouvait oublier son anniversaire, ça l'aurait arrangée.

Et par le monde entier, elle voulait parler de Will.

Contrairement à sa sœur, il mettait et avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à fêter chaque anniversaire, s'amusait de chanter à tue-tête une chanson aussi douteuse que ridicule, trouvait toujours le moyen d'offrir un gâteau gigantesque à la pauvre personne qu'il surnommait « roi ou reine de la journée ». Sauf qu'elle haïssait ces manies de tout son être. Et qu'il n'allait certainement pas rater son anniversaire, sous aucun prétexte.

En se réveillant le matin du 5 avril, Abigail avait presque oublié la rancœur qu'elle vouait à cette date – pour tout dire, elle avait complètement oublié la signification même de ce jour. Elle avait de plus en plus mal aux mains et à la poitrine mais refusait catégoriquement d'en parler à qui que ce fût, se renfermant dans un mutisme toujours plus glacé – au moins la pensée de sa journée à la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Ivy lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Ce fut quand, en passant les portes de la Grande Salle en compagnie d'une Ivy pas très bien réveillée, Abigail aperçut son frère lui faire des grands signes depuis la table des Gryffondors qu'elle fut frappée d'horreur en prenant conscience de la monstruosité que ce jour impliquait. Sans plus d'explication, elle bondit sur le côté pour se cacher derrière un groupe de septième année, sous le regard abasourdi d'Ivy – elle chassa les interrogations de son amie d'une grimace et entreprit d'engloutir son petit-déjeuner sous les yeux de plus en plus ébahis de son amie – plus vite elle se serait enfuie, plus elle avait de chances de retarder Will dans son impatience de lui souhaiter son anniversaire.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la témérité du jeune garçon qui vint se planter devant les fillettes, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, les bras croisés.

« Alors, on m'évite ? susurra-t-il. Bonjour Ivy ! Abby, s'il te plaît, viens petit-déjeuner avec nous, on a demandé un gâteau à la crème rien que pour ton anniversaire. »

Abigail s'étrangla avec ses céréales et fut prise d'une quinte de toux – Ivy se tourna vers elle comme une furie, les sourcils froncés, mécontente de ne pas avoir été prévenue.

« Bien sûr, tu es aussi invitée à la petite fête, ajouta Will en adressant un clin d'œil à Ivy. »

La fillette rougit et se tourna vers Abigail, le regard mi-féroce, mi-suppliant d'accepter la proposition de son frère.

« Du gâteau à la crème, répéta-t-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

— Je n'ai plus faim, lui apprit sa sœur d'un ton glacial en lui désignant son bol vide.

— Oh, murmura Will d'un air désolé. Tant pis, alors. Ce midi, sinon ? On peut demander à le garder pour ce midi ? Aller, Abby… Je te promets que je ne chanterai pas. »

Abigail soupira et, à contrecœur, accepta du bout des lèvres. Un sourire ravi étira les lèvres de son frère et après leur avoir donné rendez-vous à midi moins le quart dans la Grande Salle, il s'éloigna, tout guilleret. Ivy le suivit des yeux et bientôt se tourna vers Abigail – mais renonça à parler quand elle vit l'air sombre que son visage arborait.

Elle se décida tout de même à en toucher deux mots à son amie avant qu'elles n'atteignent la bibliothèque et, dans le silence d'un couloir, l'accusa d'une voix doucement moins éraillée que d'habitude :

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire.

— Tu n'as jamais demandé, répliqua Abigail, agacée.

— Mon anniversaire est le 21 juin, si tu te demandes, fut la seule chose que répondit Ivy dans une moue vexée. »

Irritée, Abigail ne répondit pas, préférant se perdre dans les rayons consacrés à l'histoire de la magie – heureusement, Ivy cessa rapidement de faire la tête et choisit un livre sur la magie médiévale dans lequel elle se plongea.

* * *

Abigail referma son livre avec une frustration non contenue. Il était presque onze heure et demie, et elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé sur des sorciers aux pouvoirs similaires aux siens – peut-être qu'elle dépensait inutilement son énergie, songea-t-elle amèrement alors qu'Ivy abandonnait ses recherches et levait son regard interrogatif vers elle. Abigail hocha la tête pour lui signifier son échec et alla reposer l'ouvrage – il était de toute façon presque l'heure de rejoindre Will, et Merlin savait à quel point elle n'en avait pas envie.

 _On va trouver quelque chose_ , la rassura Ivy en faisant danser ses petites mains. _Ne t'en fais pas_.

Abigail haussa les épaules, maussade, alors que son amie signait avec un petit sourire entendu :

 _Mais je persiste à dire que Merlin contrôlait les éléments_.

« Merlin rien du tout, si tu veux mon avis. Merlin a _appris_ à contrôler les éléments. Il n'est pas né avec un don particulier. »

 _Merlin, pas né avec un don particulier ?_ s'indigna Ivy – et ses mains accélérèrent leur ballet en même temps que son visage se fronçait. _Je te trouve dure. On reprendra plus tard, ça ne fait rien. Ton frère doit nous attendre_.

« Laisse-le attendre encore un peu, marmotta Abigail d'une petite voix misérable. Ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal. »

Le drôle de regard que lui lança Ivy en ramassant son sac lui fit baisser les yeux. La tension dans laquelle elle s'enfonçait lui faisait presque honte – ce n'était pas la mer à boire que de déjeuner avec son frère, nom d'un veracrasse, il avait même promis de ne pas chanter !

Will les attendait devant la Grande Salle, accompagné de Charlie et Stephen qui s'éclipsèrent quand ils les aperçurent descendre les escaliers — Will leur expliqua ensuite en haussant les épaules que les deux garçons avaient tenu à les laisser « en famille ». Il se lança ensuite dans un monologue impliquant l'anniversaire de sa petite sœur et à quel point il était content qu'elle eût accepté son invitation un peu précipitée.

Will les conduisit ensuite jusqu'au fin fond de la Grande Salle, à l'extrémité de la table des Gryffondors, sur laquelle trônait effectivement un gros gâteau à la crème et au chocolat – Abigail ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que certains élèves zieutaient en sa direction d'un air aussi admiratif qu'envieux. C'est maussade et l'air sombre qu'elle suivit son frère et s'assit en cachant son visage autant qu'elle pouvait de ses cheveux – même l'air rêveur d'Ivy face à cette douceur ne réussit pas à l'amadouer tant elle enrageait. Puis, une fois qu'ils furent tous trois installés, Will sortit un petit paquet de sa robe et le déposa devant sa petite sœur, un immense sourire plaqué sur les lèvres :

« Bon anniversaire ! éclata-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux. »

Ivy applaudit doucement, un large sourire aux lèvres, alors que Will servait trois verres de jus de citrouille et qu'Abigail grimaçait sous sa barrière de cheveux – elle sentait les regards des élèves non loin d'eux se poser sur eux, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre en désignant le paquet.

— Ouvre-le et tu sauras, répliqua Will, taquin, sans se formaliser de la froideur de l'interrogation. »

Elle voulut lui hurler que non, elle n'en avait pas envie, et qu'il pouvait se garder toutes ses fêtes d'anniversaire stupides, ça lui ferait le plus grand bien, merci **–** mais ses pensées ne parvinrent à passer ses lèvres et elle se contenta de soupirer.

« C'est un cadeau de papa, la rassura son frère en la voyant se ratatiner sur son siège. On l'a acheté pendant les vacances de Noël, mais il voulait que je te le donne aujourd'hui. »

Abigail hésita encore quelques secondes, puis, quand Ivy lui asséna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, elle se redressa, grommela dans sa barbe et entreprit de déballer son cadeau d'anniversaire avec appréhension. Elle détestait les cadeaux – elle ne savait jamais comment réagir, même lorsqu'elle appréciait le geste. Et elle détestait cet air impatient qu'arborait Will – s'il voulait ouvrir son cadeau à sa place, il ne fallait pas se gêner, voulut-elle lui balancer à la figure – mais elle se tut, les lèvres pincées.

Dans la boîte reposait une petite montre étonnante, aux contours brillant d'étoiles mouvantes – une montre sorcière. Abigail en tomba instantanément amoureuse. Elle ne dit rien quand Will se pencha en murmurant « alors, alors ? », se contenta d'observer les moindres détails de l'objet d'un air concentré. Ivy essayait de voir, penchée à côté d'elle, et sourit lorsqu'elle réussit à l'apercevoir.

« Elle te plaît ? demanda Will, le regard brillant.

— Oui, acquiesça Abigail dans un murmure glacial. »

Si Ivy sembla un instant décontenancée par le ton détaché qu'avait employé son amie, Will sautilla presque de ravissement sur sa chaise :

« A la base, c'était mon idée, commença-t-il très sérieusement en parlant plus pour lui-même que pour sa sœur. Mais j'ai autorisé papa à la choisir, donc c'est un peu son cadeau, tu comprends ? »

Mais Abigail ne l'écoutait plus, gardant les yeux baissés, honteuse de ne savoir comment signifier à son frère qu'elle adorait son cadeau, alors qu'à ses côtés Ivy essayait de se concentrer pour saisir toutes les subtilités du discours du jeune garçon, hochant la tête timidement de temps à autre pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'écoutait toujours, bien qu'elle ne répondît pas.

Abigail laissa ses mains gantées effleurer l'objet avec fascination – la montre était magnifique, les particules de poussière dorée qui se faufilaient entre les aiguilles s'enfuirent à son contact et se replacèrent malicieusement quand elle retira sa main, dansant entre des mécanismes sorciers qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Elle la fit rouler entre ses doigts, sans essayer de retenir la boule de frustration qui se formait dans sa gorge – encore une fois, on lui refusait le droit de ressentir le bonheur que lui prodiguait la découverte silencieuse d'un de ses cadeaux autrement que sous la laine devenue rugueuse avec le temps. C'était injuste. Une colère sourde lui vrilla l'estomac – non, cette fois, ça serait différent, elle aurait le droit de toucher sa jolie possession de ses mains nues, sans que les aiguilles ne se recouvrent de glace. Elle s'en faisait la promesse, quitte à travailler encore plus, et avec encore plus d'acharnement.

Will coupa finalement sa tirade pour proposer aux deux fillettes une part de gâteau qu'elles acceptèrent, gaiement pour Ivy, du bout des lèvres pour Abigail.

« Je suis content que le professeur Flitwick ait accepté de demander aux elfes de maison de nous préparer ce gâteau spécialement pour toi, commenta-t-il en servant sa sœur maussade.

— Les quoi ?

— Les elfes de maison. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que les plats pour les banquets et les repas apparaissent comme par magie ? »

Ivy pouffa discrètement dans son écharpe tandis qu'Abigail haussait les épaules, peu concernée par la question. Will sourit, taquin, mais se garda bien de leur avouer qu'il avait lui-même appris l'existence des elfes dans le château lorsque le professeur Flitwick lui avait promis que les petites créatures lui fourniraient ce qu'il commanderait avec plaisir.

« Et toi Ivy c'est quand ton anniversaire ? demanda-t-il ensuite avant de mordre avidement dans sa part. »

La fillette s'étouffa avec la crème et jeta un regard paniqué à Abigail qui tenta de la rassurer du regard, que Will ne jugerait jamais sa façon de parler et ce peu importa le contexte. Ivy rougit brutalement, essaya de ne pas croiser le regard un peu perdu du jeune garçon en face d'elle et signa le plus doucement possible :

 _Je ne suis pas prête_.

« Le 21 juin, répondit alors Abigail à sa place avant de mordre à son tour dans son gâteau, sans remarquer le regard éclatant de remerciements de son amie.

— Ooh, tu es née le jour de l'été, alors, la chance, fit seulement remarquer Will, sans rebondir sur l'étrangeté de la situation. »

Ivy hocha la tête, un peu surprise de sa réaction, mais essaya de sourire, le nez dans son assiette. Will commença alors à parler de son propre anniversaire, fin novembre, et de la chance que les deux filles avaient d'avoir le leur en plein printemps et été – au moins, pour elles, il y avait une chance de beau temps, alors que lui était voué à fêter toute sa vie son anniversaire sous la pluie et la tempête. Ivy l'écouta, subjuguée par sa capacité à meubler une conversation à lui tout seul, quand Abigail continuait d'observer sa nouvelle montre, ravie de pouvoir remplacer l'ancienne, complètement imperméable aux dires de son frère.

« Vous faites quoi après ? s'enquit-il après une interminable harangue sur la possibilité de lancer un sort au mauvais temps rien que pour le jour de son anniversaire. »

Le silence qui suivit interpella Abigail – elle releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Ivy qui baissait le nez dans son écharpe en la regardant d'un air horrifié.

« La bibliothèque, comme d'habitude ? taquina Will en faisant rouler son gobelet entre ses doigts, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

— Oui.

— Pour travailler quoi ?

— La métamorphose. »

Elle réussit à fuir le regard désapprobateur d'Ivy en gardant le sien fixé sur son assiette désormais vide – oui, elle mentait, n'en était pas très fière, mais elle n'était pas prête à avouer à son frère les recherches que son amie et elle avaient débutées.

Will sourit doucement et acquiesça de la tête avant de terminer son verre d'une traite.

« D'accord. Bonne après-midi alors, on se revoit vite, d'accord ? À plus tard dans la salle commune, Ivy ! salua-t-il en se levant. Au fait, ça ne vous ennuie pas que je prenne le reste du gâteau ? Cool, comme ça Stephen et Charlie en auront aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire lorsqu'elles secouèrent la tête. »

Et rapidement, il s'éloigna, laissant les deux amies seules sur le banc des Gryffondors. Ivy se tourna doucement vers Abigail, une petite moue sur le visage :

 _Tu ne comptes pas travailler la métamorphose._

« Non, c'est vrai. »

 _Pourquoi lui mentir ? Il ne peut pas t'aider ?_

Abigail observa son beau cadeau, la gorge nouée, puis murmura :

« Je ne suis pas prête. »

Le visage d'Ivy s'apaisa doucement – ses yeux s'adoucirent en même temps qu'un sourire lui chatouillait les lèvres. L'air mutin, elle demanda :

 _Je peux te faire un câlin ?_

« Quoi ?! couina Abigail avec une grimace horrifiée. Non !

— Tant pis, répondit la fillette, tout bas, accompagnant sa parole à un haussement d'épaules déçu. Viens, allons travailler la métamorphose. »

* * *

La journée s'acheva tranquillement, laissant pourtant les deux filles bredouilles dans leurs recherches. Ivy tenta d'égayer son amie en arguant qu'elles n'avaient pas cherché dans les bons ouvrages et qu'ils trouveraient forcément quelqu'un qui eût pu avoir quelques similitudes dans l'histoire, tout de même, ils n'étaient pas en 1986 pour rien, et même, l'histoire des sorciers n'avait pas commencé à l'an 0.

« Tu en as parlé au professeur McGonagall ? conclut-elle en toussotant dans son écharpe.

— Non, avoua Abigail dans un murmure.

— On pourrait, si tu veux. »

La fillette ne sut trop quoi répondre et se contenta de hausser les épaules, le regard perdu sur son petit sac qu'elle rangeait d'un air absent. Dans un geste doux, Ivy lui tendit la plume qu'elle allait oublier et sourit gentiment. _Je t'aiderai_ , disaient ses yeux décidés.

Elles quittèrent la bibliothèque pour flâner dans le château, n'ayant absolument pas faim après l'énorme dessert du midi, et s'arrêtèrent dans la cour de métamorphose, profitant de l'air encore doux et de la lumière basse du jour qui s'éteignait paisiblement sur Poudlard. Un silence confortable s'immisça entre elles – Ivy regarda les oiseaux se poser sur la fontaine et chanter dans l'obscurité naissante avec un sourire rêveur, perdue dans ses pensées, alors qu'à côté d'elle, Abigail ruminait de sombres pensées, son corps douloureux l'empêchant de profiter du paysage qui s'étalait au-delà des murs sales.

« Ivy ? »

La fillette tourna son regard vers elle en même temps que sa main s'aventurait sur son écharpe dans un geste machinal pour la replacer correctement et hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle l'écoutait – Abigail triturait les manches de sa robe, ostensiblement embarrassée, son regard furetant n'importe où mais sûrement pas sur son amie qui attendait paisiblement qu'elle parlât.

« Si je ne t'ai pas parlé de mon anniversaire, c'est que je déteste le fêter. Ce n'était pas pour être méchante et je voulais pas te vexer. »

L'aveu était sûrement difficile au vu de la grimace qui fleurit sur son visage penaud alors qu'elle le penchait vers le sol, l'air abattu, faisant passer toute envie à Ivy de morigéner davantage la fillette.

« C'est pas grave, murmura-t-elle en haussant les épaules, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. J'avais jamais demandé. »

* * *

Un matin de mi-avril, la grande majorité des élèves, dont faisaient partie Abigail et Ivy, se dirigèrent vers la station de Pré-Au-Lard pour le train qui les ramènerait à Londres pour une semaine de vacances bien méritées.

Les fillettes réussirent à trouver un petit compartiment vide dans lequel elles s'assirent en silence. Ivy s'installa confortablement, déposa son manteau sur ses jambes en couverture improvisée, et sortit un roman dans lequel elle se plongea sans attendre que le train démarrât. Abigail, quant à elle, préféra tourner son regard vers la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage, ses petites mains blanches posées à pat sur ses cuisses – bien sûr, ses gants étaient rangés dans sa poche, prêts à être dégainés en cas de besoin.

Napoléon Bonaparte tapota bientôt à leur porte et demanda si elles acceptaient sa présence, promis, il se ferait discret. Ivy rougit et disparut derrière son livre mais Bonaparte ne s'en formalisa pas. En effet, il fut très discret, concentré sur ses premières révisions des examens, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour commander des bonbons lorsque la dame au chariot passa dans leur compartiment.

Si les retrouvailles avec son père lui ôtèrent un immense poids dans la poitrine, dire au revoir à Ivy sur le quai de la gare de Londres fut plus compliqué qu'Abigail l'avait imaginé. Elles se rappelèrent qu'elles se reverraient une semaine plus tard, et Ivy signa, pendant que ses parents saluaient Ian avec un sourire ravi, qu'elle enverrait des chocolats par hibou pour fêter Pâques, ce à quoi Abigail répondit d'un hochement de tête, promettant qu'elle lui enverrait en réponse les roulés à la cannelle dont son père avait le secret.

Lorsque Will les retrouva, il insista pour que Charlie et Stephen viennent saluer son père et présenta d'une voix étrangement émue :

« P'pa, je te présente Stephen. Stephen, euh- papa, bafouilla-t-il alors que le jeune garçon remontait ses lunettes d'un air embarrassé.

— Alors c'est toi le fameux Stephen ! Enchanté.

— De même, murmura le jeune garçon, ses pommettes se colorant dangereusement.

— Et comment vas-tu, Charles ?

— Charlie. Ça va, et vous ? Oh, maman est là-bas, je dois y aller, à plus tard Will, à plus tard Stephen, salut Abby, au revoir M. Swann !

— Ian, corrigea ce dernier avec un sourire – Charlie hocha la tête en souriant puis s'éloigna à pas rapides. »

Stephen s'éloigna lui aussi après avoir aperçu son grand-frère se diriger vers sa mère et ses sœurs dans la foule, à grands renforts de bredouillements et de remontages intensifs de lunettes.

« T'as pas grandi, toi ? demanda Ian dans un sourire en ébouriffant les cheveux de Will.

— Possible, demande à mes chaussettes trouées.

— Au moins, si tu grandis pas, tu mues, s'esclaffa son père.

— Ahahah, râla Will, vexé. Très marrant. »

Et c'est sous les éclats de rire de Ian qu'ils se mirent en voiture et prirent la route jusqu'à Stamford où ils s'arrêtèrent devant chez Charlotte, l'amie de Katie chez qui elle avait passé l'après-midi, avant de retourner au numéro 2, Meadowsweet.

* * *

Le premier réflexe d'Abigail quand les Swann arrivèrent chez eux fut de monter dans sa petite chambre bleue. Son cœur se desserra alors que, postée sur le seuil, elle posait son regard sur les meubles familiers et entrait dans la bulle d'intimité si rassurante de la chambre. Elle chercha son ourse en peluche dans ses bagages et s'installa sur son lit, sa peluche entre ses mains blanches. Et même si les douleurs dans ses membres l'élançaient péniblement, elle se sentait rassurée, presque bien.

Enfin, elle était chez elle.

Des petits coups frappèrent à la porte, et, lentement, son père entra. Un sourire doux éclairait on visage pâle – sans un mot, il s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit, suffisamment loin pour ne pas entrer involontairement en contact avec la fillette, puis ramena ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Ils laissèrent le silence envahir la pièce avec une douceur rassurante, puis Ian demanda d'une voix très basse :

« Ça va, Abby chérie ? »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, ses doigts s'enroulant autour des oreilles de sa peluche, faisant sourire un peu plus son père.

« Comment ça se passe à Poudlard, chérie ? Tes dernières lettres étaient plutôt brèves. »

Une petite moue ennuyée lui répondit. La fillette baissa lentement les yeux sur ses mains, et les ramena l'une contre l'autre pour jouer avec ses pouces alors que la culpabilité la rongeait – c'était vrai, elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'écrire à son père, ces dernières semaines.

« Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à raconter, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix froide.

— J'ai reçu vos bulletins des deux premiers trimestres, et même si je n'ai pas tout compris, j'ai cru comprendre que tu te débrouillais bien. Alors euh… bravo. Tu peux être fière de toi.

— Pas trop en potions, corrigea Abigail sans le regarder. Je ne suis pas très douée.

— Oh ? Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que la pratique était un problème. Enfin, de ce que j'ai pu déchiffrer parce que pour être tout à fait honnête, ton professeur a une écriture épouvantable. »

Abigail hocha la tête, chassant l'image du professeur Rogue de son esprit, et n'osa pas avouer qu'elle avait cessé d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il écrivait en commentaires sur ses devoirs depuis longtemps.

« Comment ça se fait ? sourit Ian, amusé. Oh, je sais qu'on ne peut pas être bon partout, c'est évident… »

La fillette hésita un instant avant de hausser les épaules – elle ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question. Peut-être ratait-elle toutes ses potions à cause du regard perçant de rapace du professeur, ou de la peur de geler sa préparation ou de toucher quelque chose de visqueux par mégarde ?

« Moi, j'étais atrocement nul en orthographe quand j'avais ton âge, avoua Ian avec un sourire gêné. C'est comme ça. »

Ils laissèrent le silence revenir doucement entre eux puis Ian murmura tout bas :

« Tu as laissé tomber tes gants. »

Abigail fit jouer lentement ses doigts entre eux et hocha la tête.

« Le professeur McGonagall pense que je suis prête à les enlever, murmura-t-elle en passant ses doigts sur le museau de son ourse.

— Complètement ?

— Oui.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? Es-tu prête ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. C'est un peu douloureux, tu sais, avoua Abigail dans un souffle honteux.

— Douloureux ? s'inquiéta Ian en se tournant vers elle pour la couver de son regard ennuyé.

— Oui. »

Elle hésita à continuer, mais finalement baissa la tête pour jouer avec les pattes de sa peluche.

« Quand je n'ai pas mes gants, il faut que je pense tout le temps à ce que le professeur Flitwick appelle mes barrières mentales. »

Elle se tut, se perdit un instant dans ses pensées. Ian lui laissa le temps de choisir et d'organiser ce qu'elle voulait lui apprendre, puis elle haussa les épaules :

« Au bout d'un moment, c'est fatigant. Alors ça fait mal.

— Qu'est-ce qui fait mal, chérie ? »

Il la sentit réticente à lui avouer, mais elle consentit à répondre après quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables :

« Tu sais, j'en avais parlé au professeur Dumbledore, murmura-t-elle avec peine.

— Et ça continue ? demanda son père, épouvanté.

— Oui.

— Souvent ?

— Oui.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé, mon cœur ? On aurait pu trouver une solution ensemble, murmura Ian dans un souffle brisé. »

Elle se recroquevilla de honte dans le silence froid qui se propageait dans la pièce et ne répondit pas. La vérité, c'était qu'elle était fatiguée, constamment épuisé n'avait pas toujours envie d'en parler ou de chercher des solutions. Elle n'avait pas toujours la force d'en parler ou de chercher des solutions. Des fines particules glacées voletèrent dans la pièce, éclatèrent en dizaines de petits flocons blancs autour d'eux. Abigail attrapa ses gants et les enfila, espérant que ne plus penser à contrôler sa magie arrêterait l'avancement de la douleur mais il était trop tard – elle s'était déjà frayé un chemin jusqu'à ses mains.

« Ce n'est rien, chérie, essaya de la rassurer son père, mais… Si je peux t'aider, si les professeurs peuvent t'aider… Ne me repousse pas. Ne les repousse pas. Parle-leur. Promis ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête – Ian décida que ça lui suffirait. Il lui faisait confiance.

« Et… comment ça se passe les cours avec les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall ? »

Un petit haussement d'épaules lui répondit. Abigail ne le regardait toujours pas, semblait penser à toute autre chose, mais quand il allait lui signifier que ce n'était rien, elle murmura :

« C'est compliqué.

— Je me doute ma puce. Mais tu fais des progrès. Des gros progrès.

— Apparemment, chuchota amèrement la fillette en lui désignant ses gants.

— Chérie, ce n'est pas parce que tu as dû les remettre que tu n'as pas progressé, la rassura Ian avec douceur mais elle chassa sa tentative d'un geste agacé de la tête. Ils te demandent de faire quoi pendant les cours ?

— Le professeur Flitwick me fait définir des barrières mentales. Pour éviter que ma magie ne s'échappe toute seule. Mais c'est difficile.

— J'imagine, grimaça Ian en faisant jouer ses doigts les uns sur les autres.

— Il faut sentir sa magie, et ça me fait mal, murmura Abigail sans apercevoir le regard meurtrique lui lançait son père.

— Et le professeur McGonagall ?

— On fait de la pratique. Sans mes gants.

— D'accord, ma chérie. Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça, ajouta-t-il avec une émotion non dissimulée. C'est important pour moi, tu sais. »

Elle ne répondit pas et serra son ourse contre elle en regardant tristement les flocons encore en équilibre dans la pièce. Ian fit doucement craquer sa nuque et s'étira en bâillant :

« Si on commande des pizzas pour ce soir, ça te va ?

— Oui.

— Je te prends la végétarienne, comme d'habitude ?

— S'il te plaît.

— J'espère au moins qu'à Poudlard, tu manges bien. Will, je ne m'inquiète pas, mais toi… Bon. Et comment va Ivy, au fait ?

— Bien, éluda la fillette.

— Bien. Repose-toi, ma chérie, je t'appellerai quand les pizzas seront arrivées. »

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et le regarda frictionner ses mains l'une contre l'autre en sortant, le cœur lourd. Puis, lorsque la porte fut fermée, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux, les mains cachées contre sa poitrine, la patte de son ourse posée sur sa joue.

* * *

Ian insista pour fêter le douzième anniversaire d'Abigail en bonne et due forme. Il se garda une journée entière pour cuisiner des plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres, rendant fous d'impatience Will et Katie – à peine leur père leur demanda de mettre la table qu'ils se ruèrent sur la crédence et déposèrent les assiettes n'importe comment sur la table, pressés de dévorer les petits plats aux effluves délicieux. Katie insista pour sortir les serviettes en papier Robin des Bois, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de Will pour lui piquer son verre à l'effigie du Livre de la Jungle et le poser devant sa propre assiette. Ian, qui l'avait remarquée, se prépara à la dispute, mais quand Will s'aperçut de la supercherie de sa sœur, il se contenta de lui tirer la langue et se détourna pour aller remplir la carafe d'eau.

Ils dînèrent dehors, profitèrent de l'air doux, ricanèrent des histoires que leur racontait Katie, dégustèrent la mousse au chocolat amoureusement cuisinée par Ian. Will se moqua allègrement d'Abigail qui réussit à s'en mettre partout sur le menton mais elle fut vengée quand, après s'être resservi quatre fois, le jeune garçon pâlit et refusa toute autre forme de nourriture, une main sur son ventre gonflé.

Après le dessert, Ian déposa un paquet devant Abigail et Katie frappa dans ses mains pour l'encourager à l'ouvrir. Après avoir essuyé ses dernières moustaches de chocolat, la fillette entreprit de défaire les petits rubans couleur olive et ouvrit la boîte, sans remarquer le regard empli de fierté de son père lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas gelé son paquet quand bien même ses mains n'étaient pas protégées.

Abigail sortit de la boîte une belle robe de chambre d'une couleur bleu foncé qu'elle fit doucement rouler entre ses doigts, apaisée par la douceur du tissu.

« Ça te plaît ? murmura Ian avec douceur, de peur de percer la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle s'était plongée sa fille. »

Elle répondit d'un petit hochement de tête avant de s'empresser de l'enfiler, s'emmitouflant dans un bien-être silencieux, sans entendre Katie se moquer de l'air nauséeux de Will ni Ian lui intimer d'aller vomir aux toilettes mais pas sur les tapis, merci bien.

« Mais tu m'as déjà offert quelque chose, chuchota Abigail en caressant avec bonheur sa robe de chambre.

— La montre était une idée de Will. Ça c'est mon cadeau avec Katie, lui apprit Ian avec un sourire en caressant les cheveux de l'intéressée. »

Ils terminèrent la soirée le nez en l'air, les yeux plongés dans les étoiles. Will essaya de réciter ses cours d'astrologie mais se tut bientôt en constatant qu'il lui fallait remettre rapidement le nez dans ses notes pour être prêt pour les examens. Ian leur raconta des histoires que son grand-père lui racontait lorsqu'il était enfant, jusqu'au moment où Katie s'endormit sur ses genoux, la tête reposant lourdement sur son épaule. Alors il déclara que la fête était terminée et leur bulle d'intimité éclata doucement lorsqu'ils se levèrent pour aller se coucher.

* * *

La maison était silencieuse quand Ian sortit de la salle de bains pour aller se coucher. Un mouvement dans le noir lui fit tourner la tête et il sursauta en apercevant Abigail, si pâle dans la pénombre qu'elle en était fantomatique, qui le regardait depuis la porte de sa chambre.

« Ma puce, tu ne dors pas ?

— Pas encore.

— Tu n'as pas mal, au moins ? s'inquiéta Ian.

— Ça va. Je voulais juste te dire merci pour le cadeau, murmura-t-elle dans le silence du couloir.

— Il te plaît vraiment, alors, sourit son père attendri.

— Oui. Merci papa. »

Puis, sans attendre une réponse, elle entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle.

* * *

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle. Les Swann passèrent leurs soirées à jouer au jeu de rôle que Ian avait offert à Will pour Noël et le jeune garçon prit un malin plaisir à jouer la sorcière en faisant chevroter sa voix en pleine mue pour amuser Katie – mais il se vexait constamment quand son père éclatait de rire et se moquait de lui avec gentillesse après coup. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare d'entendre pléthore d'excuses après chaque séance de jeu jusqu'à ce que Will acceptât les repentances de son père, toujours de mauvaise grâce.

Le matin de Pâques, toute la maison sentait bon le chocolat chaud et la cannelle. Quand Abigail se réveilla, son estomac se manifesta avec une telle force qu'elle sauta hors de son lit, enfila sa nouvelle robe de chambre, s'y emmitoufla en respirant la bonne odeur de la lessive utilisée par son père, attrapa des chaussettes épaisses qu'elle mit à ses pieds et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Dans la cuisine, elle entendait des voix extatiques et des éclats de rire – son père et Will étaient déjà levés. Elle se hâta de les rejoindre, les mains enfoncées dans la douceur de ses poches.

Le soleil avait chassé les nuages, dans le ciel de Stamford, illuminant le jardin impeccablement entretenu des Swann. Abigail se laissa guider par son odorat et se rendit directement dans la cuisine où papotaient Will et son père – ce dernier terminait d'étaler une immense pâte à brioche et sortait du sucre et de la cannelle des placards.

« Coucou Abby ! lança Will avec un immense sourire. Bien dormi ?

— Oui. »

Et pour une fois, c'était vrai – la douleur sourde qu'elle ressentait, de plus en plus piquante, de plus de plus souvent, lui avait accordé suffisamment de répit pour lui permettre de lui rattraper son sommeil en retard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te ferait plaisir, Abby chérie ? demanda Ian en lui désignant les casseroles. Il y a du chocolat, du lait chaud ou du thé.

— Psst, Abby, le chocolat est excellent, lui intima Will en léchant ses moustaches chocolatées. Sans vouloir t'influencer, bien sûr.

— Va pour le chocolat, alors ? sourit Ian en haussant un sourcil amusé.

— S'il te plaît, murmura Abigail en s'asseyant près de son frère. »

Pendant qu'elle sirotait son chocolat refroidi par le contact de ses mains autour de son bol, Will et Ian discutèrent de tout et de rien, amenant la conversation aux options que comptait prendre le jeune garçon à l'entrée de sa troisième année.

« Je pensais aux soins aux créatures magiques, mais je n'arrive pas à choisir l'autre cours…

— Tu n'as pas rendez-vous avec ton directeur de maison pour en discuter ?

— Si, mais c'est compliqué de se concentrer quand tu es seul face à McGonagall ! Elle est un peu euh… effrayante.

— Ah ? s'étonna Ian. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de la rencontrer.

— Brr, grimaça Will en rentrant les épaules. T'as pas envie, crois-moi. T'es pas d'accord Abby ? »

La fillette haussa les épaules, se retenant de lui faire remarquer qu'elle passait un soir par semaine seule en la compagnie du professeur McGonagall et que c'était lui, le Gryffondor, censé être courageux. Elle se contenta de détourner le regard et de boire son chocolat en lançant des regards envieux aux brioches à la cannelle qui reposaient sur la table en attendant d'être passés au four.

Will terminait sa boisson à grands renforts de « slurps » quand un hibou s'écrasa sur la fenêtre, faisant sursauter Ian qui faillit en lâcher ses casseroles.

« Bonsangdebonsoir, marmonna-t-il en s'essuyant les mains.

— C'est Errol ! s'écria Will en sautant sur ses pieds. »

Ils se hâtèrent de sortir vérifier que l'oiseau était encore vivant et le ramenèrent dans le salon – Ian ferma la porte de la cuisine, laissant Abigail, horrifiée, loin de l'animal en lui promettant de n'ouvrir que lorsque le hibou serait reparti. Elle attendit, cachée dans un coin, et entendit Will annoncer qu'il lui fallait du Miamhibou pour se remettre – elle l'entendit courir dans sa chambre pour piocher dans sa réserve. Peu de temps après, son père poussa un « aïe ! » sonore et des battements d'ailes précipités résonnèrent. Le silence revint peu à peu puis la porte donnant sur le salon s'ouvrit – Will entra, un paquet entre les mains, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ian le suivait, la main sur son œil, l'air doucement agacé.

« Il m'a envoyé son aile dans la figure ! Et je n'ai pas fini mes gâteaux, Charlie ne recevra rien de nous, ajouta-t-il d'un air peiné en soulevant le torchon qui couvrait ses brioches encore à peine gonflées.

— On utilisera notre hibou, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Will en coupant les ficelles retenant le paquet. Wow ! »

Il déposa sur la table un gros gâteau appétissant bien que malmené durant le voyage – la crème avait un peu coulé et les bords s'étaient légèrement affaissés mais il était si beau que Will et Ian se regardèrent et hésitèrent à le dévorer sur le moment, avant de décider qu'ils attendraient Katie – laisser leur estomac patienter un peu était largement préférable à la colère que piquerait la fillette si elle apprenait qu'ils avaient commis un tel affront – alors qu'ils avaient le dos tourné, Abigail en profita pour plonger un doigt discret dans la crème et goûter la délicieuse pâtisserie.

Deux autres hiboux vinrent tapoter à leurs fenêtres pendant la journée. L'un d'eux provenait de Londres, le deuxième de Cambridge – Stephen et Ivy. Stephen avait envoyé des chocolats à la confiture de mûre faits maison que Will et Katie mangèrent avec grand bonheur, et Ivy avait confié à son hibou une grosse boîte de pâtisseries dont celles qu'avait cuisinées sa mère lorsqu'ils avaient reçu Abigail et son père en décembre.

Pendant que Will et sa cadette se disputaient les chocolats à la mûre, Ian et Abigail feuilletaient des comics et des bandes dessinées, confortablement installés dans les fauteuils du salon avec à leur disposition un plateau de mini-pâtisseries et deux tasses de thé. Parfois, Abigail levait les yeux et regardait les buissons effleurés par les rayons du soleil, un bon goût de caramel et de chocolat entre les dents. Son père commençait à s'agacer doucement du raffut de son frère et de sa sœur, elle sentait la douceur de sa robe de chambre lui caresser les quelques parcelles nues de sa peau, Will protestait bruyamment et Katie l'imitait dans une insupportable voix de crécelle.

Elle se sentait bien.

* * *

La veille du retour à Poudlard, alors que Ian allait coucher Katie qui s'était endormie sur le canapé, Abigail s'approcha de Will qui lisait un comics Batman, tranquillement enfoncé dans le fauteuil moelleux du salon, un plaid ingénieusement déplié sur ses jambes. Quand il s'aperçut que sa petite sœur le fixait avec insistance, il releva les yeux et sourit.

« Coucou Abbynette, ça va ?

— Abbyquoi ? s'étrangla la fillette en haussant les sourcils.

— Abbynette, ça ne te plaît pas ? C'est un surnom que je viens de trouver, et ça te va plutôt bien.

— Non, ça ne me plaît pas trop, avoua Abigail dans un hochement de tête.

— Dommage. J'en ai d'autres, si tu veux : Byby, Bybynette, Abbynouchette… Enfin bref. »

Il chassa ses élucubrations d'un geste de la main et replongea dans sa lecture, laissant Abigail dans la confusion la plus totale. Elle ne sut que faire – partir et le laisser tranquille ? Ou insister et lui parler de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis bien trop longtemps déjà ? Will lui lança un regard circonspect en constatant qu'elle le fixait toujours.

« Ça ne va pas, Abbynette ? s'inquiéta-t-il. »

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand leur père passa la porte du salon en s'arrêtant sur le seuil pour une entrée qu'il avait visiblement souhaitée phénoménale – il fronça doucement les sourcils en voyant l'air ahuri qu'abordaient ses enfants et hocha la tête :

« Tout va bien ?

— Très, répondit Will. Je me sentais d'humeur créative, on parlait surnoms avec Abbynette.

— Abbynette ? répéta Ian avant d'éclater de rire. C'est très mignon, ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage de sa fille se froncer.

— Sauf qu'Abbynette n'est pas fan, alors j'ai proposé Byby ou Bybynette, mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'emballer non plus. »

Ian ricana doucement et se rendit à la cuisine pour ranger les tasses qu'ils avaient utilisées pour un bon chocolat chaud un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Dans le salon, Will et Abigail restèrent muets - la fillette n'osait plus jeter des coups d'œil à son frère qui la regardait avec insistance, peut-être certain qu'il saurait déchiffrer le visage désolant de neutralité de sa petite sœur rien qu'avec son regard perçant. Elle s'en voulait un peu de ce silence, de refuser à son père l'intimité de la révélation qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire à son frère, mais elle n'y arriverait pas. Son père ne comprendrait pas, s'inquiéterait davantage, et elle ne voulait pas. Alors elle posa ses petites mains sur ses cuisses et attendit, son regard bleu plongé sur la table basse du salon, enfoncée dans le canapé couleur crème. Aux balancements de la vieille horloge s'additionnaient les bruits de vaisselle et les raclements de gorge de M. Swann dans la cuisine – Will avait décidé d'abandonner sa lecture, avait posé son comics fermé sur ses genoux et attendait d'avoir l'autorisation d'entrer dans la bulle de secrets de sa petite sœur avec patience.

« Vous devriez aller vous coucher, conseilla Ian en éteignant la lumière une fois la cuisine rangée. Demain on se lève tôt.

— Oui, oui, bâilla Will en regardant son père passer dans le salon avec deux carrés de chocolat dans les mains.

— J'ai compris, vous êtes grands, vous vous débrouillez, soupira Ian devant l'air indifférent de Will. Tenez, c'est ce qu'il reste du cadeau de Charlie, expliqua-t-il en tendant les chocolats à ses enfants. Je vais me laver et au lit.

— Merci p'pa. À demain. »

Ian se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Will et souhaita « la bonne nuit Bybynette » avant de s'éloigner en ricanant du regard noir que lui lançait la fillette **.**

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose. »

Will se pencha vers sa sœur aussitôt que la porte de la salle de bains à l'étage fut fermée. Abigail acquiesça lentement et attrapa un plaid qu'elle déposa sur ses genoux pour laisser passer ses mains dans la douceur du tissu.

« J'aimerais te parler de ma répartition, avoua-t-elle tout bas.

— Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! soupira Will. Ça fait depuis septembre que je voudrais t'en parler. Sérieusement, Byby, _Serdaigle_ ! Je n'ai pas été un bon frère pendant toutes ces années ? Tu voulais tellement t'éloigner de moi ?

— De quoi ? murmura Abigail en fronçant les sourcils, après un instant de compréhension confuse.

— Rien, laisse tomber, tu ne voulais pas parler de ça, visiblement. Vas-y, je t'en prie.

— Est-ce que… Le Choixpeau t'a parlé, à toi ? »

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Will alors qu'il hochait la tête.

« Oui. J'aurais dû te prévenir, peut-être. C'est pas très agréable quand il accroche ses pattes à ta tête.

— Il t'a dit quoi ? s'enquit Abigail avec une curiosité qui fit sourire son frère.

— Bof, les bêtises habituelles, j'imagine. Il n'a pas hésité longtemps, il a parlé de courage et d'altruisme, je crois. Enfin, l'altruisme, j'attends toujours de le trouver, ricana-t-il. Pourquoi ? Il t'a dit quoi toi ?

— Il m'a parlé de ma magie. »

Elle se tut un instant, baissa davantage la tête – sa respiration lui faisait mal mais courageusement, elle reprit :

« Et il a dit… enfin, il l'a qualifiée d'incontrôlable. C'est- normal ? C'est un vieux chapeau non ? »

Will resta songeur un instant, une petite grimace sur les lèvres, confirmant à Abigail qu'elle avait peu d'espoirs quant à la sénilité qu'elle avait espérée du Choixpeau, puis murmura :

« Il t'a dit quoi, exactement ?

— Je ne sais plus. Quelque chose du genre « volonté de contrôler l'incontrôlable ».

— Tu en as parlé au professeur Flitwick ? À McGonagall ?

— Non, bredouilla Abigail en jouant avec les peluches du plaid.

— C'est peut-être important, chuchota Will. Charlie m'a dit que Godric Gryffondor avait ensorcelé son chapeau pour qu'il devienne le Choixpeau… Donc il doit être vraiment vieux, peut-être qu'il se trompe de temps en temps. »

Mais au ton qu'il employait, il était clair qu'il ne croyait pas à une quelconque erreur de jugement de la part du chapeau miteux vieux de plusieurs siècles. Abigail posa les yeux sur ses mains, la gorge nouée, les épaules lourdes. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que Will avait raison - si le Choixpeau lui avait annoncé tout ça, c'était peut-être parce que c'était important. Un soupir de découragement s'étrangla dans sa gorge – elle était tellement fatiguée.

« Mais ça ne se passe pas bien avec le professeur McGonagall ? Tu as enlevé tes gants, c'est que ça se passe bien, non ?

— Ça va, murmura Abigail d'une voix lourde.

— Oh, Abby, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste… Mais dis, est-ce que si tu prends le Choixpeau au pied de la lettre, tes pouvoirs ne vont pas justement devenir incontrôlables ? C'est comme dans cette histoire de Picsou, tu sais, celle où les Rapetous vont faire un cambriolage avec une tortue diseuse d'avenir. Quand elle leur a prédit qu'ils seraient pris la patte dans le sac par la police, les Rapetous ont laissé tomber et se sont laissé attraper. Mais s'ils avaient essayé, ils s'en seraient sortis. Tu vois ? »

Un petit hochement de tête lui indiqua qu'elle l'avait écouté, mais elle ne répondit pas, plongée dans ses pensées chaotiques. Will fit la moue et proposa d'une petite voix :

« Tu voudras que je vienne avec toi pour le dire au professeur McGonagall ?

— Je ne sais pas, _Willy_. »

Will fronça les sourcils si fort qu'ils se touchèrent presque, puis soupira en souriant :

« J'imagine que je l'avais un peu cherché.

— À peine.

— En tout cas, _Abbynette_ , si tu veux que je vienne avec toi parler à McGonagall, tu me dis, d'accord ?

— D'accord.

— Et plus de surnom pourri ! menaça-t-il en croisant les bras.

— On verra. »

À nouveau perdue dans ses pensées tortueuses, elle ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet que lui lança Wil, et partit se coucher sans même l'entendre lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Le lendemain serait long, mais au moins, elle reverrait Ivy, songea-t-elle en croquant dans son morceau de chocolat.

* * *

Ils atteignirent King's Cross – bondée, comme d'habitude – aux alentours de dix heures, et se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le quai neuf trois-quarts, sur lequel se pressaient déjà quelques familles, dont leurs cousins les Ridley – « attention, Méduse droit devant, baissez les yeux, » les prévint Ian et il salua sa sœur, qui ne prit pas la peine de répondre, d'une grimace crispée – et les parents d'Ivy qui attendaient dans un coin. Ivy signait à toute allure avec son petit frère, sans faire attention aux gens autour d'eux qui leur jetaient des coups d'œil étonnés. Ian proposa à Abigail de les rejoindre, mais la fillette refusa, intimidée par la présence de la famille de son amie. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de les rejoindre une femme aux longs cheveux châtain foncé qu'Abigail trouva vaguement familière les avaient interpellés.

Derrière elle se tenaient Stephen, qui adressa un large sourire à Will en l'apercevant, et une petite fille d'environ l'âge de Katie qu'elle tenait fermement par la main – Abigail se souvint alors d'où elle avait déjà aperçu ce visage soucieux aux yeux vert sombre : Mrs Picadilly avait fait la une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ peu après la mort de son mari, l'archéomage Archibald Picadilly, en octobre de l'année précédente. Sur le moment, la fillette n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre Stephen et elle, mais maintenant qu'ils se tenaient côte à côte, la ressemblance était frappante – à la différence près que Mrs Picadilly ne portait pas de lunettes.

« Bonjour, salua-t-elle avec un léger sourire fatigué mais enjoué. Tu dois être William, n'est-ce pas ? Stephen m'a parlé de toi, et vous devez être M. Swann.

— Oh euh bonjour hum, oui, mais appelez-moi Ian, bredouilla ce dernier, terriblement mal à l'aise, les pommettes rougissantes.

— D'accord, Ian, je suis Michelle, la maman de Stephen… et de Sophie, soupira-t-elle quand la petite fille accrochée à son bras tira légèrement dessus. Et je ne crois pas avoir entendu parler de vous deux…, ajouta-t-elle tendrement en souriant aux deux fillettes près de Will. »

Katie regarda avec de grands yeux ébahis cette grande femme, s'écrasa contre les jambes de Ian, et Abigail détourna son regard méfiant de Mrs Picadilly, s'effaçant derrière son frère et son père.

« Mais si, maman, Abigail est en première année avec Rosa, lui rappela Stephen alors que la petite Sophie s'approchait de lui et réclamait sa main.

— Oh, mais oui, c'est vrai, chuchota Mrs Picadilly dans une grimace, plus pour elle-même que pour ses interlocuteurs.

— Et cette jeune fille un peu timide, c'est Katie, présenta Ian en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la fillette intimidée.

— Enchantée ! J'ai deux autres adolescents qui courent dans tous les sens, mais bon, soupira Mrs Picadilly en levant lentement les yeux au ciel – à côté d'elle, Sophie importunait son frère en tirant sur ses doigts et l'obligea à se pencher pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille mais il la repoussa gentiment, gêné par ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez. Je voulais vous remercier pour les brioches à la cannelle que vous nous avez envoyées pour Pâques, elles étaient délicieuses. »

Sophie se détourna de sa contemplation du train et approuva d'un large signe de tête.

« Oh, rougit Ian en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Ce- n'était euhm- rien du tout.

— Merci à vous pour les chocolats, lui vint en aide Will. Même si Kat' s'est tout boulotté toute seule…

— Hé ! s'insurgea l'accusée alors que Mrs Picadilly souriait en haussant un sourcil amusé.

— En tout cas Will, tu es cordialement invité à la maison cet été si tu le souhaites.

— C'est gentil Mrs Picadilly.

— Dis donc maman, c'est à moi de l'inviter, râla Stephen.

— Eh ben comme tu n'avais pas l'air très prompt à le faire…, sourit malicieusement Mrs Picadilly en haussant les épaules. »

Mais Stephen n'eut pas le temps de répondre – agacée d'attendre, la petite Sophie lui avait tiré le bras et l'entraînait rejoindre leurs frère et sœur déjà dans le train. Mrs Picadilly soupira doucement et héla son fils : « Essaye de ne pas la perdre dans le train, il ne faudrait pas qu'on me l'embarque jusqu'en Écosse ! », et ils entendirent la voix de Stephen se perdre dans la foule :

« Oui, promis. »

Sa mère souffla lentement, se tourna vers Ian et sourit une dernière fois :

« Merci encore pour les brioches ! À bientôt, peut-être, bonne continuation, dit-elle en essayant de couvrir les bruits du quai.

— Mais je vous en prie, bafouilla Ian en essayant de sourire. »

Il la regarda s'éloigner et soupira avant de croiser le regard suspicieux de Katie qui fronçait les sourcils :

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

— T'es tout rouge, papa.

— Et ?

— T'es amoureux de la maman de Stephen ?

— Mais pas du tout, enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ici, c'est aberrant.

— Ah. Dommage. »

Ian haussa un sourcil dubitatif mais Katie se détourna très dignement en haussant les épaules – M. Swann la regarda, bouche bée, avant de marmonner dans sa barbe « dommage, comment ça dommage, n'importe quoi, dommage, mais pff ».

« Je suis juste _un peu_ mal à l'aise avec les gens, c'est tout, précisa-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. »

Katie le regarda et lui tapota le ventre en souriant :

« Mais je n'ai rien dit, papa.

— C'est ça. À d'autres. »

* * *

Onze heures approchaient, si bien que Ian se pencha vers Abigail pour lui dire au revoir elle se tourna lentement vers lui et fixa un point flou sur le sol pendant qu'il chuchotait tendrement :

« On se revoit en juin, Abbynette ? Tu vas nous manquer ma puce. Tu pourras dire à Will qu'on l'embrasse ? Je crains qu'on l'ait perdu. »

Abigail tourna la tête vers son frère qui semblait en grande conversation avec Stephen et Charlie, acquiesça en silence, remarqua qu'Ivy serrait ses parents et son petit frère dans ses bras et se dirigeait vers le train. Son cœur se serra légèrement alors qu'elle regardait son père une dernière fois pour lui promettre qu'elle dirait au revoir de sa part à Will. Il la remercia d'un sourire, ses yeux clairs l'enveloppant dans une douce tendresse, voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais se retint suffisamment rapidement, puis se redressa, et attira Katie vers lui. Abigail hésita à quitter la douceur de leurs présences mais fut pressée par le sorcier chargé des bagages qui appela les élèves à monter dans le train. Alors, avec l'affreuse sensation de se déchirer la poitrine qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle les quittait, elle détourna le regard de son père et sa sœur et se dirigea vers l'entrée du monstre rouge où l'attendait Ivy, toute souriante.

 _Dernière ligne droite_ , signa-t-elle avec enthousiasme en embrassant une dernière fois la gare du regard.

Oui, songea Abigail en secouant lentement la main en réponse à son père, dernière ligne droite. En espérant qu'elle ne serait pas ponctuée de virages trop serrés.

* * *

 **Cette dernière phrase sortie tout droit des enfers haha!**

 **Un grand merci à Citrouille avec qui j'échange des kilomètres de messages pour parler de nos fanfictions, et qui m'aide à fignoler les chapitres et l'histoire de Bybynette! Franchement, allez jeter un coup d'œil à sa fiction Mémoires Magnifiques d'une Magicienne, qui est excellente (et en plus y a Willy dedans HEHEHEHE)**

 **Petit clin d'œil à Ade aussi, qui apprécie Stephen autant que moi (en fait, non, cela est humainement impossible.) (Oui, vous avez remarqué, j'aime BEAUCOUP les Picadilly hinhinhinhin) et avec qui c'est toujours un plaisir de papoter.**

 **Je voulais aussi vous demander : j'espère que vous n'êtes pas submergés par les personnages ? Je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup (c'est un de mes défauts hahaha), mais si ça va trop vite ou que vous ne vous souvenez plus de qui est qui, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! Ensuite, en me relisant je me suis demandé si l'intrigue n'était pas un peu étrange (n'étant pas très douée pour ce qui est des intrigues, faut se l'avouer, je me demandais si c'était compréhensible, parce que parfois je me rends compte que je me comprends parce que je connais mes personnages mais bon, c'est pas pour moi que je publie !)**

 **Aussi, et après je m'arrêterai, depuis le dernier chapitre, j'ai eu plus de 400 lectures, tous chapitres confondus (à peu près 100 pour le chapitre 12), et 2 retours :c. Je comprends totalement que vous n'ayez pas envie/ne sachiez pas quoi commenter etc., mais je vous avoue que c'est très décourageant! Je n'attends pas des pavés de dix kilomètres de long, rassurez-vous! Mais savoir que vous avez passé un bon moment est toujours tellement encourageant!**

 **Sur ce, je tiens quand même (QUAND MEME) à remercier les lecteurs/lectrices qui passent sur cette histoire, fantômes ou pas, vous êtes top et je vous aime autant que les nounours à la guimauve!**

 **Pluie de paillettes au sucre sur vous !**

 **Apple**

 **PS: DIS DONC C'EST QUI QUI FETE SON ANNIVERSAIRE VENDREDI ? C'EST BIBI. AHAHAH. Pour ceux et celles qui se demandent, je fêterai mes 1 358 printemps HEHEHEHE.**


	15. I 14 — De Lierre et de Neige — partie 1

**Tiens ! Bonjour bonsoir hinhinhin.**

 **(Quelle entrée en matière DÉSOLANTE, boudiou.)**

 **Je sais que j'ai mis du temps, je suis désolée :love:, j'ai passé un mois compliqué, à travailler jour et nuit pour les oraux de mon concours (spoiler : vous saurez si j'ai réussi ou échoué en fin de chapitre hahaha, pire qu'un cliffhanger à la Game of Thrones ici) (Qu'on se le dise, j'apprécie pas trop GoT, voilà) (ne me brûlez pas trop svp) (je vous aime)**

 **Merci MERCI à Anolys (ta review était si chouuuu ), Sundae Vanille, A. Binders, Rozen Coant, GEBC, Mimi70, PonyoLeChat, Aywen, Sariaa24 et bien évidemment, à Objet Fanclub et sa réclamation : je sais que Stephen était pas trop présent dans le chapitre précédent mais il l'est ENCORE MOINS ici, je te prie quand même de bien vouloir m'excuser, il te fait des bisous de là où il est en vacances (il est aussi nécessaire de dire que le joli sobriquet Stephinchounetlove17 lui a particulièrement plu).**

 **Vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir !**

 **Je ne vais pas m'étaler, à part que j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux parties parce qu'il était gigantesque lololol. Plus d'informations en fin de chapitre (de fin de partie plutôt).**

 **Plein de love sur vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 — De Lierre et de Neige — partie 1**

* * *

La lumière orangée de fin d'après-midi tombait sur les cimes, effleurait les feuilles pour les entourer d'un doux halo cuivré et leur conférait une jolie couleur détonnant avec l'azur uni du ciel. Le nez collé à la vitre du couloir déserté du sixième étage, Abigail regardait les branches danser sous la fantaisie du vent, se laissait porter par les bruits étouffés du parc assoupi. Ses yeux se détachèrent bientôt d'un immense chêne au feuillage vert tendre pour se poser sur un oiseau aux plumes bleues, en équilibre sur une branche - dans un élan, il déploya ses ailes et s'envola vers le Lac Noir, pirouettant dans l'air doux de fin avril.

Un instant, Abigail l'envia. Elle lui envia sa liberté, alors que son regard se perdait au-delà du Lac Noir, vers les montagnes écossaises. Un soupir profond s'échappa de sa gorge, alors qu'elle posait lentement son front sur la fenêtre, sans se préoccuper des douces arabesques glacées qui coururent sur la pierre à son contact. Perdue dans sa bulle de solitude, elle rêva d'aventures, appréciant le calme de son isolement, regrettant parfois de ne pas partager son lieu d'exil avec son frère ou son père - quoique Will aurait de toute façon tout gâché en faisant des commentaires agaçants sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Inconsciemment, elle ramena ses mains pâles l'une contre l'autre et les frictionna doucement, chassant les petits flocons qui s'étaient amusés à s'y amonceler. Derrière elle, à l'autre bout du couloir, elle entendait les bruits de pas et les éclats de rire signifiant le début du repas. Après un dernier coup d'œil à l'étendue silencieuse du parc, elle se détacha de son observatoire et s'apprêta à descendre rejoindre Ivy quand elle s'arrêta net — devant elle se tenait la Dame Grise, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, son regard gris posé sur elle.

La timidité l'enveloppa aussitôt : elle baissa les yeux et cacha ses mains dans un réflexe, avant que le silence ne soit brisé par le fantôme qui demanda de sa voix éthérée :

« Vous aurais-je troublée ?

— Non, murmura Abigail en relevant les yeux vers elle, puis, s'armant de courage, elle continua : je… vous attendais.

— Vous m'attendiez, répéta doucement la Dame Grise, son regard toujours fixé à celui de la fillette.

— Oui, je voulais vous remercier pour la dernière fois. »

Le fantôme ne répondit pas, se contentant de sonder les yeux bleus déterminés de la petite sorcière.

« D'avoir guidé Ivy jusqu'ici.

— Ce n'était rien, affirma la Dame Grise d'une voix aimable après avoir laissé un silence flotter entre elles. »

Abigail ne sut quoi répondre, baissa lentement les yeux sur ses doigts, qu'elle faisait jouer les uns dans les autres, quand la voix du fantôme résonna avec douceur sur les pierres froides du couloir :

« Vous devriez la rejoindre, maintenant. Il n'est pas bon de s'enfermer dans ses rêves trop longtemps, aussi onirique puisse être le paysage. »

La fillette hocha la tête timidement, embarrassée - depuis combien de temps la jeune femme était-elle en train de l'observer ? -, puis obligea ses jambes à contourner la masse translucide pour se diriger vers les escaliers de marbre.

« Abigail Swann, attendez, entendit-elle derrière elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à bifurquer. »

Elle se retourna, étonnée, pour apercevoir la Dame Grise postée à la fenêtre qu'elle occupait peu de temps auparavant. Sur le visage empreint de nostalgie de la jeune femme, un léger sourire s'était dessiné, et avec douceur, elle effleura le mur glacé. Abigail suivit ses gestes des yeux, le cœur serré :

« Il vous faudra du temps, mais vous y arriverez. En attendant, passez le bonjour à votre amie. Et ne la négligez pas. Les regards les plus féroces renferment souvent la plus grande souffrance.

— Jamais je ne négligerai Ivy, rassurez-vous.

— Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut rassurer, répliqua la Dame Grise dans un murmure peiné. Vous avez changé, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce. Il vous faudra du temps, mais vous y arriverez. »

Puis elle se détourna pour clore leur conversation, le visage vers le parc où la lumière orangée pâlissait en une lueur rose sombre. Le cœur battant, Abigail s'échappa du couloir, pressée de retrouver son amie.

* * *

Le mois de mai vit des petits groupes d'élèves fleurir dans le parc de Poudlard — assis sur l'herbe, ils profitaient des quelques rayons de soleil perçant au travers des nuages. La fatigue et la lassitude accumulées par l'ensemble de la population Poudlardienne, des élèves aux professeurs, sans oublier les fantômes, laissaient entrevoir les premiers relâchements de la fin d'année scolaire, si bien qu'on avait beau répéter aux jeunes adolescents que les examens arrivaient à grand pas et qu'il était temps de commencer à réviser, il n'était pas rare de croiser, au détour d'un couloir ou d'un talus d'herbe, des groupes d'élèves plus occupés à jouer à la Bataille Explosive qu'à fourrer son nez dans un manuel.

Si mai signifiait le retour définitif des beaux jours, il signait également la fin des rencontres de Quidditch, au grand désespoir de Will et Charlie - Ivy rapportait souvent à Abigail que les deux garçons chouinaient régulièrement dans la salle commune, se lamentant à un Stephen à la patience olympienne qui se contentait de compatir à leur douleur sans pour autant la partager. La petite Serdaigle se contentait de hausser les sourcils et de soupirer, pas surprise pour deux mornilles, faisant sourire Ivy qui prenait ensuite un malin plaisir à inviter son amie au dernier match de la saison, quand bien même elle savait pertinemment que la fillette détestait tout ce qui avait affaire, de près ou de loin, au Quidditch.

 _Je te promets de ne pas faire de malaise, cette fois_ , signait-elle à chaque refus poli de la part d'Abigail.

« On verra, répondait-elle alors, sombre. »

Le matin du match, elle ne sut pas trop comment elle s'était retrouvée à la table des Gryffondor en compagnie d'Ivy, de Rosamund Picadilly et de Círdan Rosebud, un de ses camarades Serdaigle de première année qu'elle observait du coin de l'œil avec méfiance — mais Ivy avait l'air ravie de les écouter débattre sur leurs équipes respectives, alors elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

Sur le chemin les séparant du château au terrain, le petit groupe rencontra Napoléon — « appelez-moi Léon, insista-t-il en se présentant à Rosamund, Círdan et Ivy avant de sourire à Abigail. » — qui les rejoint avec une joie non dissimulée, visiblement plus que ravi de pouvoir discuter Quidditch avec des camarades. Légèrement en retrait, Abigail observa Ivy se mêler à la conversation sans répondre autrement que par des sourires. Quand la fillette se rendit compte de l'éloignement volontaire de son amie, elle se tourna vers elle, le front barré par la honte de ne l'avoir remarquée tout de suite, mais Abigail, indifférente à son isolement, marchait le nez vers le ciel d'un air mi-rêveur, mi-dégoûté par les hauts gradins qui se dessinaient devant eux, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

 _Tu n'as pas mal ?_ signa-t-elle en se mettant en retrait alors que leur petit groupe montait les gradins.

Abigail répondit en haussant les épaules. Elle ressentait tout le temps la douleur, depuis le début de l'année, de toute manière, voulut-elle rappeler à Ivy, mais on la bouscula, si bien qu'elle se hâta de monter avec son amie dans les gradins, pestant intérieurement contre l'inventeur du Quidditch.

 _Après le match, on ira voir le professeur McGonagall_ , lui promit Ivy discrètement avant de se rapprocher de Rosamund qui leur fit un petit signe, un sourire aux lèvres.

Peu enjouée par cette idée, Abigail fit la moue mais ne répliqua rien, se contentant de s'approcher, embarrassée par la proximité physique des élèves dans les gradins. Le match n'avait pas commencé qu'il l'ennuyait déjà. Elle essaya de lancer un regard assez glacial aux élèves essayant de trouver une place pour les dissuader de s'installer près d'elle — elle voulait garder un espace vital suffisant pour ne pas que l'angoisse qu'elle sentait grandir au fond de sa gorge n'explosât — même si elle avait enfilé ses gants pour éviter tout désagrément, un malaise n'était pas souhaitable.

Un garçon géant de septième année se plaça finalement à ses côtés, pas impressionné pour deux sous par la froideur qui se dégageait de la fillette — elle était de toute façon si petite à côté de lui qu'il ne sembla même pas l'avoir remarquée —, si bien qu'en plus de se concentrer sur le fait de ne pas exploser d'angoisse, elle dut éviter ses coudes meurtriers qui menacèrent plusieurs fois avant même que le match ne commençât d'atterrir dans son visage.

Le match n'en finissait pas. Ivy rayonnait, la respiration parfois coupée par le bonheur — Abigail s'inquiéta plusieurs fois et, dans ces quelques moments d'inattention, se prit des coups de coude mais le septième année s'en rendit à peine compte. Elle ne lança qu'un coup d'œil rapide et indifférent au jeu qui se disputait sur le terrain, distinguant à peine les Serdaigle et les Serpentard, ne comprenant pas un quart de ce qu'il pouvait se passer, privée des commentaires enthousiastes de Will ou Charlie — non qu'elle les regrettât une seconde, et, de toute façon, il était hors de question d'avouer un jour à Will qu'il lui avait manqué pendant un match de Quidditch ou elle en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

C'est le front meurtri et l'humeur massacrante qu'Abigail descendit des gradins une fois le match terminé — qui avait gagné ? Elle n'était même pas sûre, et peu lui importait —, attendant à peine les autres première année, regrettant la solitude de son couloir du sixième étage ou le silence de la bibliothèque. Ses mains lui faisaient un mal de chien, tellement que plier ses doigts relevait presque du supplice.

Jamais revenir au château ne lui avait procuré autant de soulagement — le chemin du retour s'était transformé en calvaire quand la douleur de sa poitrine s'était brutalement accentuée, la plongeant dans un état de malaise difficilement supportable. À chacun de ses pas, elle la sentait se déplacer, profiter de ses mouvements pour s'étirer et atteindre des emplacements jusque-là préservés de son emprise. Concentrée sur le fait de ne pas s'étaler par terre, elle ne remarquait plus les élèves autour d'elle, ni même le petit groupe de première année dans lequel elle était censée se trouver - ce fut quand Ivy lui passa une main devant les yeux qu'elle rassembla ses esprits et releva la tête.

 _Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette_ , s'inquiéta la fillette en fronçant lentement son petit nez en trompette tacheté de petites éclaboussures sombres.

Elle fronça légèrement ses sourcils blonds quand son amie cligna seulement des yeux, l'air maladif, et désigna les autre première année d'un signe de menton, l'invitant à se joindre à eux pour le reste de l'après-midi. Déglutissant péniblement, Abigail secoua lentement la tête — à la bile qui s'amoncelait dans sa bouche s'additionna une soudaine envie de vomir — et murmura d'une petite voix misérable :

« Je vais voir McGonagall. »

Les yeux noisette d'Ivy brillèrent d'inquiétude et passèrent du visage de son amie aux trois première année qui papotaient gaiement dans le couloir, attendant certainement qu'Ivy et Abigail se décident à les retrouver. Tiraillée entre l'envie de joindre le petit groupe et celle d'accompagner son amie, Ivy hésita, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et finalement signa, une grimace penaude sur les lèvres :

 _Désolée. On se voit tout à l'heure ? Tu nous rejoins ?_

Un silence glacial lui répondit, la faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête. Abigail détourna le regard et s'éloigna sans prendre le temps de lui donner une réponse, très droite et crispée dans sa démarche.

* * *

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se sentir honteuse de n'avoir rien compris à ce que lui avait dit Ivy — elle fuyait sans se retourner, pressée d'arriver à destination, espérant de toutes ses forces que le professeur McGonagall serait déjà revenue à son bureau — oui, elle était là, elle l'aperçut y entrer après avoir crié à Peeves de s'éloigner de son étage. Abigail força sur ses jambes — encore un peu, juste la distance nécessaire pour arriver à son but — et frappa des coups désespérés à la porte.

Le professeur McGonagall apparut aussitôt sur le seuil, encore affublée de sa longue veste sévère, une expression de vague étonnement sur le visage qui se transforma en ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour la fillette à de l'inquiétude quand elle découvrit son élève.

« Miss Swann, que se passe-t-il ?

— Je-, s'étrangla la fillette avant d'éclater en sanglots douloureux. Professeur, j'ai besoin d'aide.

— Entrez, lui intima aussitôt le professeur McGonagall en s'écartant de la porte avec hâte. »

Abigail obéit sans avoir totalement conscience de ses gestes et crut entendre le professeur l'inviter à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils dont son bureau était pourvu. Une fois la porte refermée, elle se hâta de rejoindre son propre siège, le front barré par une anxiété à demi dissimulée.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? Dites-moi. N'omettez aucun détail. Vous a-t-on bousculée ? Des élèves plus âgés ? »

Son expression inquiète s'accentua quand Abigail répondit par la négative d'un signe de tête et ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage. Elle attendit patiemment que la fillette cessât de pleurer, immobile derrière son bureau, puis sa petite élève baissa les yeux sur ses mains et hoqueta :

« J'ai- mal. J'ai mal partout. Ça ne veut pas s'arrêter, ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. C'est incontrôlable, professeur, et j'ai si mal, je suis si fatiguée. »

Elle remarqua à peine le manque de réaction du professeur McGonagall qui la fixait, peu habituée à une telle expressivité de sa part. Quand elle se tut, les yeux dans le vague, elle s'agita et s'enquit d'une voix pleine d'une gentillesse qu'Abigail ne connaissait pas :

« Portez-vous vos gants ?

— Oui, répondit la fillette après un temps de silence confus.

— Enlevez-les. »

Une lueur de panique traversa le regard d'Abigail, mais le professeur McGonagall resta impassible.

« Mais-, voulut protester la fillette.

— Enlevez-les, insista McGonagall avec patience, puis, face à l'hésitation de son élève, elle désigna sa baguette magique : je suis prête à intervenir au moindre problème. Enlevez-les, maintenant. »

Abigail renifla encore un peu. Son cœur s'était affolé dans sa poitrine, mais elle baissa tout de même les yeux sur ses mains gantées : la laine blanche brillait d'une telle intensité qu'elle sentit la boule de panique coincée dans sa gorge éclater — qu'allait-il advenir si elle les retirait ? Les pires scénarios effleurèrent ses pensées à toute allure alors que les larmes coulaient de nouveau avec un immense plaisir malsain sur ses joues froides. Elle soupira silencieusement — elle était si fatiguée.

« Miss Swann, reprit doucement le professeur McGonagall, si ma théorie est exacte, la protection de vos gants a cessé de fonctionner en même temps que vous avez cherché à contrôler votre magie. Vous avez bien remarqué qu'elle grandissait avec vous, et si je ne me trompe pas, elle a de plus en plus besoin de place. L'enfermement dans vos gants ne rendra que ses conséquences plus fortes encore. L'enfermer revient à l'obliger à se concentrer en attendant d'être libérée, résuma-t-elle en constatant qu'Abigail clignait des yeux d'un air déconcerté. »

L'air désespéré de la fillette lui fit pincer les lèvres, et lentement, elle réitéra sa demande :

« Enlevez vos gants. J'interviendrai si nécessaire. »

Bouleversée, Abigail commença à retirer ses doigts tremblants de l'emprise de la laine. Aussitôt qu'elles se retrouvèrent libres, ses mains laissèrent jaillirent une nuée de flocons laiteux — la laine blanche elle-même s'effrita en un filet de glace éthéré pour atterrir en plaque gelée aux pieds de la fillette horrifiée.

Le professeur McGonagall gardait son regard confus sur le sol, une main sur le menton, puis se détourna et proposa d'une voix lointaine si la fillette désirait manger ou boire quelque chose pour se remettre de ses émotions — ce à quoi Abigail ne répondit pas, trop étourdie pour trouver sa demande pertinente.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? continua le professeur après un instant de flottement silencieux.

— Mieux, bredouilla Abigail sans quitter les vestiges de ses anciens gants sur le sol. Physiquement, ça va mieux.

— La douleur s'est-elle effacée ?

— Pas totalement. Mais ça va mieux. »

L'état de tension dans lequel elle était plongée rendait sa déglutition pénible. Elle sentait toujours le désagréable élancement dans ses muscles, mais ses bras ne la démangeaient plus. Elle n'avait plus l'impression qu'on lui ouvrait les côtes pour laisser s'échapper sa magie. Elle ne sentait plus l'atroce picotement dans l'extrémité de ses doigts.

Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? voulut-elle demander mais l'effort était tel qu'elle ne parvint pas à desserrer les lèvres. L'éreintement se resserrait autour de son petit corps frêle, plus qu'il n'en était capable de supporter. Oui, physiquement, ça allait mieux. C'était dans sa tête que ça commençait à être compliqué.

« Prenez un mouchoir, lui ordonna subitement McGonagall d'une voix étouffée par ses sens diminués. Je ne peux qu'émettre des hypothèses, mais je pense que maintenant que vous avez sollicité votre magie - de votre plein gré, j'entends -, il vous sera difficile, voire impossible de la retenir. Votre seule protection, en un sens, est vous-même. »

Abigail ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta d'attraper un mouchoir et de le faire glisser entre ses doigts, sans remarquer les traces gelées sur le tissu à son contact.

« Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda-t-elle finalement dans un murmure désabusé. »

Le professeur McGonagall ne répondit pas tout de suite, observa le visage démoralisé de son élève et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je ne peux vous répondre avec précision, avoua-t-elle. Ça veut en tous les cas dire qu'il faudra travailler davantage. »

Abigail ne releva pas le ton d'excuse sur lequel elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots. Une ombre passa sur son visage mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, hocha seulement la tête. McGonagall l'observa, décelant avec consternation la résignation silencieuse de la fillette.

« J'ai cru comprendre que Miss Carson-Davies et vous tentiez des recherches sur une magie similaire à la vôtre, dit-elle avec lenteur. »

Le regard encore brillant de larmes de la petite Serdaigle se leva vers elle, méfiant autant que surpris, et, presque imperceptiblement, elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. McGonagall réfléchit un instant, fixant Abigail derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires et reprit en choisissant ses mots :

« Je ne saurais vous dire comment ou pourquoi vous avez été dotée d'une telle magie. Les sorciers qui en possèdent sont extrêmement rares, et les seuls répertoriés en Grande Bretagne sont morts depuis des années… Je suis désolée. »

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans le regard de sa jeune élève qui releva aussitôt la tête et la fixa avec détermination, l'interrogeant silencieusement, la gorge trop nouée pour pouvoir parler. McGonagall soupira lentement et reprit avec gravité :

« Oui, il en a existé. Je pense que nous aurions dû vous en parler franchement, et ce dès le début, soupira-t-elle encore. Il s'agit d'une magie très archaïque, si j'ose ainsi dire - ça veut dire très ancienne, se reprit-elle quand Abigail fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension - que personne n'a jamais comprise et à laquelle personne ne s'est réellement intéressé, tant elle est rare et incomprise. Elle n'est pas répertoriée dans les livres car trop crainte et jugée trop dangereuse. Nous avons seulement l'exemple de Merlin, qui à la fin de sa vie réussissait à contrôler les éléments, une magie qui a d'ailleurs précipité sa mort, si l'on en croit certains aèdes. Rien qui puisse cependant nous aider à vous proposer de meilleures aides... »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel élève et professeur se détaillèrent du regard, puis, sévère, le professeur McGonagall se releva et sa voix claqua sèchement dans la tranquillité de la pièce.

« Je suis désolée, je dois aller voir le directeur d'urgence. N'hésitez pas à vous rendre à l'infirmerie si les douleurs reprennent. »

Si elle attendit une réponse, elle ne l'obtint pas — comme souvent, Abigail s'était renfermée dans sa solitude fiévreuse, son visage impassible tourné vers un point flou du bureau. Un flot de pensées emmêlées s'enchevêtrait dans son crâne déjà douloureux, devina le professeur en rectifiant la position de ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Miss Swann, voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne quelque part ?

— Non, répondit nerveusement la fillette en bougeant à peine les lèvres.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Ça va. »

McGonagall fit le tour de son bureau et se planta devant elle, cherchant un regard que la fillette ne lui accorda que de mauvaise grâce :

« N'oubliez pas que vous et votre magie ne formez qu'une seule entité. Ne cherchez pas à l'accuser de vous rendre la vie dure. Faites la paix avec vous-même. Vous le méritez, quand bien même j'imagine que vous ne me croirez pas. »

* * *

Les éclats de voix au dehors résonnaient lugubrement dans les couloirs aussi vides que mornes. Abigail marchait sans trop savoir où ses pas la menaient, les mains cachées dans ses manches.

Désespérée. Elle était désespérée. Que faire, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus d'autre protection qu'elle-même ? _Elle-même_ , songeait-elle avec une ironie rongée d'amertume. Elle était incapable de se protéger elle-même.

Elle avait l'impression de revenir au point de départ. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle n'avait plus assez de force pour repartir. Qu'avait dit le professeur McGonagall, déjà ? Que désormais sa magie refuserait d'être enfermée ? Mais quoi ? Allait-elle devoir faire _sortir_ sa magie de temps en temps ? Allait-elle devoir constamment penser à ses barrières et revivre inlassablement l'horreur de l'Introspection qu'elle maîtrisait encore - trop - mal ? Allait-elle vivre dans l'angoisse perpétuelle de blesser quelqu'un, maintenant que ses gants lui étaient inutiles ?

Elle avait rêvé, rêvé encore, rêvé des jours et des nuits que tout allait s'arranger, elle avait même commencé à y croire. Soudainement, là, seule dans les couloirs salis par la lumière fade du soleil de printemps, elle ne rêvait plus. Ses espoirs lui échappaient, balayés comme un grain de poussière au coin d'un meuble. Elle avait presque envie de rire, ou pleurer, peut-être, mais ni le son étranglé de sa sardonique euphorie ni les gémissements plaintifs de son chagrin ne semblaient prompts à s'échapper de sa bouche crispée.

Trop de questions pour ses frêles épaules. L'épuisement lui faisait mal, au ventre, aux jambes, au cœur. Elle allait dormir. Dormir, oui, s'enfermer dans son lit à baldaquins, dormir jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir…

Puis soudainement, elle eut envie - _besoin_ \- de voir son frère. Lui parler de ce que le professeur McGonagall lui avait dit. Et Ivy. Où était Ivy ? Certainement avec les autres… De l'air, elle avait besoin d'air. En titubant, elle se dirigea vers le parc, indécise quant à où aller, certaine au moins de se trouver un endroit où la solitude l'accepterait, lui tendrait sa main doucereuse et elle se laisserait une fois de plus couper du monde, tournant le dos à tous ceux qui désiraient l'aider.

Ses pas hésitants la menèrent jusqu'au hall, dont la porte immense avait été ouverte pour laisser passer l'air et les élèves désirant se rendre au parc. La lumière envahissait le hall, faisait briller les fenêtres, et faisait s'étaler leurs décorations pigmentées sur le sol de marbre en flaques colorées.

Indifférente à ce spectacle, Abigail se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas pressé, sursauta lorsque les armures la saluèrent et allait atteindre la porte quand une voix familière l'apostropha dans son dos :

« Salut Abby ! »

Elle se retourna d'un bond, les épaules crispées par la surprise, et cacha ses mains — Charlie s'approchait d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres, essuyant ses mains humides sur sa robe.

« Salut, Charlie, balbutia-t-elle de sa petite voix glacée. »

Pris de court, il ne répondit pas tout de suite — d'ordinaire, elle n'établissait même pas de contact visuel avec lui, et voilà que non seulement elle en faisait, mais en plus elle lui parlait ! Will ne le croirait jamais, songea-t-il en souriant davantage.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il encore en s'arrêtant devant elle. T'es toute pâlotte.

— Je cherche Will, lui expliqua-t-elle en jouant nerveusement avec ses manches.

— Will ? répéta Charlie, confus qu'elle eût à ce point éludé son questionnement premier. On s'était installés près du lac, je vais t'y emmener si tu veux ? Enfin il voulait faire un cache-cache, donc j'espère qu'ils y sont toujours. Je pense. Je leur ai demandé de m'attendre, j'étais aux toilettes, ajouta-t-il comme pour justifier sa présence dans le château. »

Abigail ne releva pas, même si Charlie la vit froncer légèrement les sourcils à l'évocation du cache-cache proposé par son frère, et le suivit.

La lumière vive du dehors aveugla la fillette quand ils quittèrent l'ombre du château. Charlie porta même une main en visière entre ses yeux et ses cheveux flamboyants sous le soleil, le guida sans lui parler — et c'était bigrement reposant, quand on avait l'habitude d'accompagner Will, qui ne supportait pas le silence et le comblait toujours, même avec les conversations les plus insignifiantes.

Abigail avançait, la tête baissée. Elle avait l'impression que tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient décidé de s'ameuter dehors. Un frisson d'horreur lui chatouilla la nuque — elle se sentait menacée, _encore_. Le pénible sentiment de régression lui serra les entrailles. Elle avait fait tant d'efforts… pour ça ?

« Tu n'es pas avec Ivy ? lui parvint alors la voix de Charlie tandis qu'ils bifurquaient vers le lac.

— Non, chuchota Abigail.

— Ah, reprit son interlocuteur après un instant de silence, lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle ne s'étalerait pas. Et le match ? Tu es allée voir le match tout à l'heure ?

— Oui, répondit-elle avec méfiance. »

Et ses craintes s'avérèrent : Charlie s'illumina et ses yeux pétillèrent.

« Il était bien, hein ? J'ai a-do-ré la feinte de l'attrapeur de Serdaigle. Bon, ton cousin s'est bien débrouillé, m'enfin, ils ont quand même triché à la cinquante-cinquième minute du match. Typique des Serpentards, ça. »

Il pointa ensuite du doigt un arbre près du Lac Noir, où étaient assis Will, Stephen et deux autres garçons qu'Abigail ne connaissait pas — son ventre se tordit de contrariété. Pourquoi y avait-il autant de monde à Poudlard ?

Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que Will soit si à l'aise avec les gens ?

« Je vais le chercher pour toi ? proposa Charlie en la voyant s'arrêter.

— S'il te plaît. »

Il hocha la tête avec gentillesse et s'éloigna en hélant Will, lequel se leva aussitôt en apercevant sa sœur très droite et crispée.

Elle le laissa s'approcher, le cœur battant, sentant les larmes resurgir au coin de ses yeux.

« Abbynette ? Ça va ? murmura Will quand il arriva devant elle. »

Elle aurait voulu que, d'un coup d'œil, il comprît. Qu'il eût entendu les mêmes paroles, les mêmes formulations de phrases, qu'il eût ressenti la même détresse qu'elle, sans qu'elle eût besoin de lui faire comprendre en utilisant ses propres mots. Elle n'était pas douée avec les mots, ne l'avait jamais été. Mais il restait là, planté devant elle, incertain dans sa posture, maladroit dans ses réactions. Il ne comprenait pas, et puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire comprendre, il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Misérable, elle murmura :

« Pas trop.

— Tu veux m'en parler ? demanda son frère tout doucement.

— Je sais pas trop comment faire, lui avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix douloureuse.

— Viens, on va marcher, proposa ensuite Will après un petit temps de silence. Je vais juste prévenir les copains que je reviendrai plus tard. »

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner, la gorge sèche.

Quand il revint vers elle, ils se firent face un instant, puis il proposa d'une petite voix d'aller se promener, mais pas trop de la forêt interdite, parce que « tout de même, ça fait un peu peur. »

« Eh ! Si je te montrais la salle commune de Gryffondor ?

— Euh-

— Avec ce temps et à cette heure-ci, elle est vide, lui promit Will avec un sourire.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment. J'irai vérifier avant de t'y emmener.

— … Alors d'accord. »

Tout content de la voir accepter, Will la guida, d'abord, jusqu'au château. Elle le suivait sans rien dire, et lui non plus, contre toute attente, ne disait rien. Il lui lançait seulement des regards inquiets de temps à autre, essayait de deviner la tourmente qui la rongeait.

« Will ? appela-t-elle, incertaine.

— Oui ?

— C'est quoi un aède **[1]** ?

— Un quoi ?

— Non, laisse. Et dis ? Zach ne fait pas partie de son équipe de Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ?

— Si, depuis cette année, répondit Will avec un sourire amusé.

— Ah.

— Tes fines capacités d'observatrice en prennent un coup, se moqua Will en riant. »

Ils se replongèrent dans le silence. Elle avait mal, mais ne savait comment lui dire. Elle regrettait presque qu'il ne parlât pas — lorsqu'il monologuait tout haut, elle pouvait au moins se concentrer sur le son de sa voix, sans rester figée sur ses douleurs perfides et cette angoisse qui lui écrasait la gorge, menaçant d'en sortir et d'éclater. Mais il s'obstinait à rester silencieux, si elle ne le sollicitait pas.

« Will ?

— Oui ?

— Tu ne parles pas ? »

Il lui lança un regard troublé et la laissa passer avant lui dans le hall du château, obscur après la vive lumière du dehors.

« Tu détestes ça, quand je parle tout seul.

— Je ne t'écoute pas, c'est différent.

— Charmant, soupira Will, un peu vexé. Très bien, la prochaine fois, moi non plus, je ne t'écouterai pas, et je resterai avec les copains, parce que perdre mon temps pour que tu sois méchante- »

Il se tut, le visage tout rouge, s'arrêta dans les escaliers qu'ils avaient commencé à monter, et détourna le regard quand elle tourna les yeux vers lui, toute penaude.

« Je t'ai vexé.

— Oui. C'était pas très sympa.

— Je suis désolée. C'était pas voulu, je te promets.

— Mouais. D'accord, murmura Will en sentant son cœur s'attendrir face à son air d'une gravité aussi sincère que sérieuse. »

Il la vit baisser les yeux et déglutir — ce qui, il le savait, ne présageait rien de bon. Alors, doucement, il s'approcha et assura d'une petite voix douce :

« Hey, Bybynette, c'est oublié.

— J'aimerais te dire ce qu'il se passe, je t'assure, bredouilla Abigail en chassant les larmes de ses joues. Mais je ne sais pas comment- ou par où commencer.

— Alors, écris-moi. »

Elle le regarda longuement, puis fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, mais il semblait on ne pouvait plus sérieux.

« Ça te laisserait le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu veux dire et comment tu veux le dire. Et comme je ne lirai pas devant toi, tu n'auras pas à supporter ma tête ou mes remarques. Tu en dis quoi ? »

Abigail se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, considéra la proposition puis hocha lentement de la tête.

« Oui. D'accord. »

Will sourit gentiment et d'un geste de la main, lui indiqua que l'incident était clos.

« On monte ? »

Ils reprirent leur marche, et Will lança un regard qui ne plut pas du tout à sa sœur :

« Alors comme ça, tu ne m'écoutes pas quand je parle ? »

Et tandis qu'elle fronçait des sourcils alarmés, il se mit à débiter toutes les bêtises possibles, s'attardant sur le Quidditch — « comme tu adooooores ça » —, lui parlant parfois tout près de l'oreille pour l'enquiquiner un peu plus.

Ils atteignaient le quatrième étage — et la limite de la patience d'Abigail, même si au fond, elle adorait entendre le son de sa voix — quand Ivy surgit du couloir menant à la bibliothèque. Son visage arborait un air hagard, presque triste. Quand Will lui lança « hey, coucou Ivy ! », elle se figea, dévisagea le jeune garçon puis son amie, et sans crier gare, elle éclata en sanglots silencieux. Will courut aussitôt pour la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer, mais Abigail, horrifiée, ne sut que faire, interdite au milieu du couloir, les bras ballants.

« Ivy, Ivy, nous sommes là, murmurait Will en câlinant gentiment la fillette qui reprenait son souffle péniblement. Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Elle nia et s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, en mal de tendresse. Alors, Abigail s'approcha, mais n'osa pas poser sa main sur l'épaule de son amie qui acceptait un mouchoir que lui proposait Will. Doucement, elle murmura :

« Ivy, ça ne va pas ?

— Quelle question pertinente, wow, quelle fine observatrice ! railla son frère en haussant les sourcils.

— Mais-, protesta Abigail avec colère.

— Tu vois bien que ça ne va pas, se défendit Will en serrant Ivy contre lui — et elle profita de petite taille pour déposer sa tête dans son cou. Je veux bien croire que t'es pas très douée, mais bon ! »

Furieuse, Abigail le dévisagea froidement, puis marmonna :

« Tu te venges pour tout à l'heure.

— De quoi ? feignit-il de ne pas comprendre.

— Tu crois que c'est le moment ? renchérit sa sœur avec colère.

— Oui, bon, pardon Ivy... »

Il lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur. Elle se détendit lentement sous ses caresses, le regard fixé sur Abigail qui foudroyait son frère du regard.

« Tu veux nous raconter ? demanda encore Will qui ne semblait en aucun cas gêné par le regard glacial posé sur lui. »

Il laissa Ivy se séparer de son étreinte et elle se tourna vers son amie, les joues rougies par les pleurs et la gêne. Puis, dans les gestes délicats que lui permettaient son chagrin, elle fit danser ses mains :

 _Désolée_ , commença-t-elle.

« Désolée ? répéta Abigail avant d'avoir pu laisser Will protester qu'il ne comprenait rien. Mais de quoi ? »

 _De t'avoir laissée seule. De t'avoir abandonnée. Tu n'imagines pas comme je m'en veux._

Will renonça à râler, regardait sans comprendre mais Abigail lisait les mains dorées d'Ivy avec un sérieux qui lui passa toute envie de se faire remarquer. Il s'effaça légèrement, penaud, ses yeux passèrent sur les deux fillettes, alors qu'Abigail continuait avec une douceur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas :

« Mais- pas du tout, Ivy. C'est- c'est plutôt moi qui t'ai abandonnée, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Et je suis désolée, si je t'ai mal parlé. Apparemment, je suis blessante aujourd'hui. »

Elle se tourna vers Will qui haussa les épaules, peu désireux d'entrer dans une nouvelle dispute.

 _Non, tu n'as pas été méchante_ , la rassura Ivy.

Elle s'arrêta, le temps de rassembler ses idées, puis elle reprit, et les larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues.

 _Tu sais, avec les autres, je pensais que j'aurais le courage d'être heureuse, d'être au moins à l'aise. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre quand je signais, et je n'ai pas osé prendre une plume et un parchemin, ils se seraient posé des questions et ça me faisait peur. J'avais oublié ce que c'était de ne pas pouvoir, de ne pas oser communiquer, et j'ai eu trop peur de parler. J'ai été idiote, j'aurais dû t'accompagner._

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et regarda ses pieds avant de ressortir le mouchoir et s'essuyer le nez.

 _Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens bien, que je me sens sincère_ , conclut-elle avant de porter ses doigts à son écharpe pour vérifier sa position.

Pétrifiée, Abigail resta muette un moment, paniquée à l'idée de répondre _encore_ une bêtise, et à ce moment-là, blesser Ivy sans le vouloir lui aurait brisé le cœur. Alors, doucement, elle murmura, sans oser la prendre dans ses bras :

« Je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber. Promis. »

Un sourire ému éclaira le visage mouillé et rougi d'Ivy, qui ne répondit rien. Puis Will s'éclaircit la gorge — elles se tournèrent vers lui, le regardèrent, avec étonnement pour l'une, gêne pour l'autre. Il se tenait toujours un peu en retrait, les bras croisés, l'air embarrassé de quelqu'un qui en surprend d'autres dans des moments d'intimité.

« Désolé, marmonna-t-il en levant les mains en signe de rédemption. Je pensais que vous aviez terminé.

— On va visiter la salle commune de Gryffondor, apprit Abigail à Ivy après un regard désabusé à son frère. Tu veux venir ? »

Ivy pouffa silencieusement dans son écharpe et ses yeux brillants lui murmurèrent qu'elle connaissait déjà la salle commune des Gryffondor. Abigail soupira, arrachant un haussement de sourcil amusé à Will :

« Eh bien, prétends que tu ne connais pas.

— Mais oui Ivy, dis donc, qu'est-ce que tu exagères, railla Will en levant des yeux faussement excédés au plafond.

— Tu es bien pénible aujourd'hui.

— Peut-être, admit son frère en souriant. Mais en vrai, c'est plutôt marrant quand tu réponds. Et puis, si tu ne m'écoutais vraiment pas, tu ne remarquerais pas quand je parle ou pas. Donc tu m'écoutes quand je parle. Allons-y maintenant, ou tout le monde aura le temps de rentrer avant que tu aies terminé de me gronder. »

Ivy eut suffisamment de tact pour ne pas montrer que la situation l'amusait follement. Abigail ne répondit pas à la dernière pique de son frère et le suivit, les mains fourrées dans ses poches avec rage. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une partie du château qu'elle ne connaissait pas, grimpèrent quelques escaliers, furent apostrophés par le portrait d'une jeune fille - mais ne s'y arrêtèrent pas, Will ayant prévenu sa sœur surprise que ce portrait-là était plus pénible que lui quand il s'agissait de papoter - et s'arrêtèrent devant le tableau d'une femme élégamment drapée, un verre à la main, discutant gaiement avec une femme d'un tableau adjacent.

Quand Will la salua, elle tourna la tête dans leur direction, peu ravie d'avoir été dérangée. Il lui donna le mot de passe, sans s'inquiéter du regard méfiant qu'elle dardait sur Abigail - mais finalement, après que la dame se fut détournée de nouveau, le tableau pivota et laissa apparaître une ouverture dans laquelle Will se faufila en promettant aux deux fillettes de revenir pour leur indiquer si la voie était libre ou pas.

Les deux fillettes se retrouvèrent seules dans le silence du couloir — seuls les rires de la Grosse Dame perçaient la quiétude qui les enveloppait.

« Et McGonagall ? demanda subitement la voix rauque d'Ivy.

— Je te raconterai, promit Abigail d'une petite voix.

— D'accord. »

Elles se turent — Will revenait, un peu penaud, et leur apprit que malgré quelques groupes qui s'étaient installés dans la salle commune, celle-ci restait largement accessible.

« Tu veux venir ou pas ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de sa sœur pétrifiée. »

Elle grimaça et secoua la tête en signe de négation, le faisant froncer des sourcils.

« Abby-

— Je n'ai plus envie.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Je ne veux voir personne, dit-elle lentement, les lèvres encore plus pâles qu'à l'ordinaire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu peux être négative…

— Laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai mal. »

Un silence inconfortable s'abattit aussitôt sur eux – Ivy se tendit à côté d'elle, et Will la regarda longuement, pétrifié, avant de poser ses yeux sur les petits flocons blancs qui se matérialisèrent entre eux, grossirent doucement et flottèrent, paisibles, dans l'air chargé de tension.

« Mal ? répéta Will d'une voix inquiète en posant de nouveau ses yeux sur sa sœur mortifiée. Comment ça ?

— Est-ce que je peux parler à Ivy, s'il te plaît ? Seules ? »

Le jeune garçon, pris de court, ne répondit pas tout de suite, lui adressa un regard blessé qu'il détourna rapidement pour le poser sur la plaque de gel qui se formait lentement sous leurs pieds, puis hocha la tête.

« D'accord, je comprends. À plus tard. »

Et avant qu'Abigail eut le temps de rajouter quelque chose, il était parti. Elle n'osa pas le regarder s'éloigner, la poitrine secouée de sanglots. Elle se sentait vide, affreusement vide, et elle avait mal, tellement mal-

« Viens, murmura doucement Ivy. La Grosse Dame te regarde bizarrement, il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'en aille. Allons au sixième étage.

— Mais-

— Mais quoi ? Je ne devrais pas être là parce que tu es dangereuse ? Tu devrais prendre un peu confiance en toi.

— C'est plutôt malvenu de ta part de me faire la morale là-dessus, lâcha froidement Abigail.

— N'est-ce pas ? plaisanta Ivy en souriant. Que veux-tu, on ne peut pas être parfait, ajouta-t-elle avant de tousser dans ses manches. »

* * *

Elles atteignirent le couloir du sixième étage sans croiser le moindre élève — elles aperçurent seulement le Moine Gras au détour d'un escalier mais déguerpirent avant qu'il eût pu les héler pour discuter avec elles. Ivy emmena Abigail vers une des grandes fenêtres, s'assit de manière à pouvoir regarder le parc et retira son écharpe pour la poser sur ses genoux, sans presser son amie qui se laissa glisser contre le mur avec une grimace douloureuse.

Le silence reprit ses droits, lorsque les pas des deux fillettes cessèrent de claquer sur la pierre et que les froissements de leurs robes s'étouffèrent dans leur immobilité. Seuls les bruits du parc, des éclats de rire aux chants des oiseaux dans les arbres, leur parvinrent bientôt. On avait ouvert les fenêtres, un courant d'air ébouriffait les cheveux dénoués d'Abigail et faisait battre doucement la mèche qu'Ivy avait libérée de sa coiffure sur sa joue.

Puis, lentement, l'air d'une chaleur agréable s'attiédit, jusqu'à se glacer. Ivy ramena ses bras contre elle pour se réchauffer, mais eut la décence de ne pas croiser le regard d'Abigail quand des flocons vaporeux dansèrent autour d'elles. Elle les regarda tournoyer avec une lenteur délibérée, grossir puis tomber sur son visage dans une caresse froide et délicate. La tendresse de ce contact la fit frissonner.

Ses mains se levèrent pour attraper les quelques touffes mousseuses de neige qui s'amusaient à se cacher et onduler entre ses doigts, espiègles, avant de se lover dans le creux de ses paumes et de s'accrocher les unes dans les autres, formant de jolies boules de neige. Si Ivy abaissait ses mains sur ses genoux, les flocons éclataient et dansaient autour d'elle pour finalement atterrir sur le bout de son nez. Alors elle faisait mine de les bouder, et ils revenaient effleurer son visage pour qu'elle les pardonne et tombaient autour d'elle, laissant leur place aux autres.

Le cœur d'Ivy s'allégeait au fur et à mesure que la neige tombait autour d'elle. Elle commençait à avoir froid, mais se moquait bien de la fumée glacée qui s'échappait de ses lèvres ou de son nez — seulement, elle commençait à s'inquiéter de l'état de son amie, pour que les flocons prennent autant d'ampleur et qu'une plaque de gel se mette à courir le long du mur sur lequel elle était adossée. Alors seulement, elle se permit de forcer l'accès à la bulle de solitude dans laquelle s'était réfugiée Abigail et posa son regard sur son amie.

Ses cheveux noirs battaient lentement ses joues blanches au gré du courant d'air, mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, les bras entourant fébrilement ses jambes, son menton posé sur ses genoux, elle fixait le sol sans le voir, perdue loin du couloir, certainement loin de Poudlard. Ses lèvres pâles tremblaient, ses yeux trop clairs lançaient des appels désespérés au vide. Que pouvait-il se passer dans sa tête, Ivy n'en savait rien, et n'osait même pas imaginer. Elle aurait voulu demander aux flocons de l'aider à comprendre, de l'aider à trouver une solution, mais, se trouvant idiote d'avoir même effleuré cette idée, elle n'osa pas, et préféra appeler son amie à voix basse :

« Abby ?

— Je te l'écrirai. »

Son murmure désespéré franchit à peine la barrière de ses lèvres que la glace sur le mur s'éparpilla davantage. Ivy regarda les courbes monter vers le plafond, s'arrêter et reprendre à chaque soupir étranglé de sanglots de sa créatrice.

« Je n'ai pas entendu.

— Je te l'écrirai.

— D'accord, Abby. D'accord. Respire. »

Elle s'approcha doucement, attrapa un flocon dans sa main et le tendit sous les yeux de son amie. Abigail leva vers elle un regard rempli de détresse et d'incompréhension, et aperçut le flocon au creux de la jolie main d'Ivy — puis les nombreux autres qui s'étaient réfugiés dans ses cheveux. Sa gorge déjà trop nouée l'empêcha de déglutir correctement.

« Regarde comme ils sont beaux, dit tranquillement Ivy. »

Abigail desserra ses doigts de ses jambes et tourna ses paumes vers le plafond — un long filet duveteux glissait entre ses doigts et caressait ses paumes, relâchant par moments des flocons qui flottaient dans l'air froid avant de s'écraser sur le sol gelé.

« Je les aime bien, chuchota encore Ivy. »

Elle laissa son petit trésor blanc voleter entre elles et sourit doucement. Le chagrin étouffa Abigail alors qu'elle regardait ses mains trop blanches.

« Moi j'aime bien ta voix, murmura-t-elle. »

Ivy rougit brusquement et haussa les épaules, une petite moue sur les lèvres.

« J'aurais bien aimé qu'on soit dans la même maison.

— Moi aussi, tu sais.

— Ivy ?

— Oui ?

— Tu crois que j'ai encore vexé Will, tout à l'heure ?

— Mais non, chuchota Ivy doucement.

— D'accord. »

Elle regarda la petite Gryffondor jouer avec les flocons, perdue. La douleur qui agitait ses mains lui prenait tout — ses pensées se mélangeaient, le visage du professeur McGonagall se floutait, ses paroles s'effaçaient —, mais les caresses de sa magie l'empêchaient de la blâmer pour tous ses soucis.

« J'ai mal, souffla-t-elle après un moment de silence.

— Allons voir Madame Pomfresh. »

 _Il me faut aussi des potions pour ma gorge_ , lui apprit-elle avec ses mains avant de remettre son écharpe autour de son cou. _Ça recommence à me faire mal._

Abigail acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête et déplia ses jambes tremblantes. Se relever lui arracha une grimace mais elle refusa l'aide que lui proposa Ivy. Puis, sans un bruit, elles quittèrent le couloir, sans un regard pour les flocons qui tombèrent lentement sur le sol glacé.

Madame Pomfresh installa Abigail dans un lit le temps qu'elle allait chercher les potions que les fillettes lui demandaient. Elles échangèrent un regard las, dépitées de se retrouver une fois de plus dans cet endroit au doux relent de désinfectant. Lassées de la décoration aseptisée, elles ne semblaient même plus remarquer les tableaux qui, en les reconnaissant, les saluaient, ni même les fleurs colorées que Madame Pomfresh avait cueillies dans l'espoir d'égayer un peu la pièce.

Abigail s'allongea sur les couvertures et se recroquevilla, espérant faire disparaître les picotements. Elle se sentait vide, mais ne voulait pas dormir. Elle voulait juste Ivy à ses côtés — la fillette blonde s'était assise sur un autre lit et balançait ses pieds dans le vide, un petit sourire aux lèvres, le nez vers la fenêtre d'où filtrait une jolie lumière.

« Ivy ?

— Hm ?

— Merci d'être mon amie. »

* * *

Comme d'habitude à cette heure de la soirée, la salle commune de Gryffondor était bondée et à son paroxysme sonore : Will, Charlie et Stephen avaient tout de même réussi à s'asseoir à une table et essayaient de terminer leurs devoirs avant de profiter de leur soirée — ou du moins deux des trois garçons essayaient, quand le dernier faisait semblant. Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté, mais Will était trop tracassé par le souvenir du visage bouleversé de sa petite sœur pour se concentrer réellement sur son travail.

L'impuissance lui nouait la gorge, l'embarquait dans les eaux mouvantes de la culpabilité. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? songea-t-il, le menton dans sa main droite, sa main gauche recopiant distraitement une phrase qu'il ne comprenait pas et ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Le rejet du professeur McGonagall, qui l'avait rabroué comme un malpropre quand il avait voulu lui demander conseil après sa rencontre un peu désastreuse avec Abbynette, lui restait encore en travers de la gorge. De leur échange, il ne lui restait en mémoire que son regard sévère quoique préoccupé et les quelques mots secs qu'elle avait prononcés :

« Je suis occupée, M. Swann. »

Il ne se rendait évidemment pas compte qu'à travers ces mots qui le blessèrent peut-être plus que de raison, elle cherchait — maladroitement — à gagner du temps.

En plus, le vacarme qui s'élevait autour d'eux ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir correctement. Charlie semblait lui aussi souffrir du raffut et avait repoussé son manuel pour se masser les tempes. Seul Stephen paraissait suffisamment hermétique au vacarme de la salle commune pour rester plongé dans ses notes de métamorphose, le front barré par la concentration.

« Eh, Will ?

— Hm ?

— Une partie de Uno ne te tenterait pas, _à tout hasard_? »

Un petit sourire penaud s'étala sur les lèvres de Will alors que son regard se faisait doucement moqueur :

« T'es sûr ? La dernière fois, ça s'est mal terminé.

— C'est ça ou la bataille explosive, mais Steph' serait pas content qu'on joue sans lui. »

Ils se lancèrent un regard complice couplé à un sourire. Quand Stephen était parti dans ses lectures, il se coupait totalement du monde et les deux garçons savaient qu'il ne se rendrait même pas compte de leurs parties de jeu — en vérité, Poudlard aurait pu s'écrouler qu'il l'aurait à peine remarqué.

« Pour ne pas vexer _Stephen_ , hum ? minauda Will en appuyant lourdement sur le prénom de leur ami impassible. »

Charlie comprit aussitôt où il voulait en venir et fronça les sourcils, le défiant du regard.

« Oui, pour _Stephen_ , répondit-il en se mêlant au jeu.

— Tu ne penses qu'à _Stephen_ dans cette histoire, j'ai bien compris ? insista son ami d'un air faussement détaché, se penchant vers le jeune garçon à lunettes en prononçant son nom — mais rien à faire, il resta stoïque et concentré dans ses notes.

— Pour _Stephen_ , oui. C'est évident. »

Will ne put empêcher un ricanement — Charlie était pourvu de bien trop d'amour-propre pour avouer que malgré ses éclats de voix la dernière fois qu'ils avaient joué, qualifiant le jeu moldu de « _nul_ » et de « _jeu pour mémés décérébrées_ », il désespérait d'y rejouer, parce que finalement, il l'avait certainement _bien aimé_. Mais ça, Will pouvait toujours courir pour le lui faire avouer.

Sauf que Charlie avait bien compris que son ami était bien décidé à lui faire avouer, quitte à patauger dans la semoule pendant des semaines, voire des années, s'il le fallait.

Après d'autres tentatives de déloger Stephen de ses révisions — ce à quoi ils échouèrent d'une façon lamentable —, ils se firent face et Will fit remarquer avec une petite moue :

« D'accord, mais jouer à deux, c'est moins rigolo.

— On peut peut-être demander à la copine de ta sœur ? proposa Charlie d'une petite voix mal assurée. Elle est toute seule. »

Will, qui tournait le dos à la salle commune, se démonta le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir Ivy — il l'aperçut bientôt, seule, recroquevillée sur un fauteuil, le nez levé vers la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague de la pâle obscurité du dehors. Ses mains tripotaient sa petite écharpe légère, alors qu'elle balançait lentement ses petits pieds au rythme d'une ballade silencieuse.

Will sentit ses joues chauffer — la petite Ivy l'intimidait, sans qu'il sût pourquoi.

« La petite blonde, ajouta inutilement Charlie.

— Je vais lui proposer, déclara Will en se levant d'un coup.

— D'accord, moi je vais chercher le jeu. Et fouiller ta valise. »

Il eut un sourire goguenard quand Will le regarda en plissant les yeux, et s'éloigna en toute hâte vers le dortoir après avoir lancé un sonore « À toute Steph' » auquel l'interpellé ne répondit pas.

Will se faufila jusqu'au fauteuil près de la fenêtre, le cœur doucement affolé, et se racla la gorge.

« Salut Ivy ! lança-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulut enjoué. »

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard effrayé qui plongea son cœur dans ses chaussettes. Il voulut la réconforter, ce n'était _que_ lui, mais elle sembla se détendre en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Will et pas d'une autre personne venue se moquer de son écharpe pâle — elle se rendit compte un peu tard qu'elle avait inconsciemment porté une main à son cou et tâtait le tissu en le remontant autant que possible. Elle rougit quand elle aperçut le drôle de regard un peu embarrassé qu'il lui lançait après avoir observé son manège qu'elle avait voulu discret mais elle lui adressa tout de même un sourire timide qui éclaira son visage fatigué, faisant ressortir les taches de rousseur sur ses pommettes.

« Tu vas bien ? On allait jouer au Uno avec Charlie, c'est un jeu moldu. On se demandait si tu voulais jouer avec nous ? »

Un éclair de surprise passa sur le visage d'Ivy, se transforma ensuite en incompréhension mais elle sourit finalement et hocha la tête en se levant, le regard brillant. Rassuré par ce sourire ravi, Will la guida jusqu'à la table et lui laissa sa chaise pour aller en prendre une autre, un peu plus loin.

Ivy s'installa timidement en face de Stephen — lequel n'avait toujours pas lâché ses notes et se tapotait la nuque d'un air ennuyé, certainement perplexe quant à ses dernières notes —, les joues rosies de timidité, et attendit. Charlie revint bientôt avec le jeu, salua la fillette d'un grand sourire et Will parvint enfin à subtiliser une chaise pour s'installer aux côtés de la petite Ivy qui rayonnait d'un bonheur doucement craintif.

« Tu connais les règles ? demanda Will avec une gentillesse qui la fit rougir. »

Un petit signe négatif de la tête lui apprit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de jouer à ce jeu moldu — mais elle aimait bien les cartes de toutes les couleurs, pareilles à celles des maisons de Poudlard. Les cartes bleues lui rappelaient Abigail, ses grands yeux d'eau et sa robe de Serdaigle, et à ces pensées, un petit sourire attendri se colla sur ses lèvres, alors que Will distribuait en intimant à Charlie de cesser tout de suite de tricher — ce à quoi Charlie répondit d'un « mais n'importe quoi » boudeur.

« En fait, c'est plutôt simple, commença Will. »

Et il lui expliqua les règles du jeu, s'arrêta et recommença quand elle fronça les sourcils, et enfin, après ce qui leur semblèrent une éternité, ils commencèrent à jouer, sans se priver de parler fort, malgré leur ami travailleur à leurs côtés.

La première partie fut brutale : Ivy gagna haut la main, plongeant les deux garçons dans une rage sans précédent — la fillette eut du mal à déterminer qui des deux était le plus mauvais perdant, pour finalement fixer son choix sur Charlie. Will accepta sa défaite en accompagnant son soupir à un geste tragique de la main, faisant silencieusement pouffer Ivy dans son écharpe, et même Charlie admit du bout des lèvres qu'il avait _peut-être_ mal joué.

Ils reprirent leur lutte acharnée de la première place, mais à chaque fois, ils étaient battus à plate couture par Ivy qui se prenait au jeu, s'amusait à les piéger, changer de couleur autant qu'elle le pouvait, les observait du coin de l'œil pour remarquer leurs grimaces ou leurs sourires triomphants à chaque fois qu'elle déposait une carte.

C'était drôle, songeait la fillette, la chaleur et la brusquerie qui émanaient de Will. Son visage, en tout point semblable à celui de sa sœur, lui rappelait pourtant à peine son amie. Elle trouva drôle de lui trouver l'air ardent du soleil, plein de vie et d'énergie, alors qu'Abigail lui rappelait la lune, empreinte d'une poésie et d'une douceur froides. Puis elle chassa ses pensées, se trouvant stupide, et sourit en remontant son écharpe glissante lorsque Charlie lui fit remarquer que c'était son tour.

Elle se sentait si bien, enveloppée dans la bulle flamboyante des deux garçons si vivants et si peu regardants de son mutisme, que la salle commune et les quelques curieux qui s'étaient amassés autour d'eux pour regarder le jeu s'étaient effacés au profit d'un sentiment étourdissant, presque enivrant. Un instant, elle eut envie de laisser éclater son bonheur, de rire avec Will de la mauvaise foi de Charlie, de se moquer avec Charlie des maladresses de Will. L'euphorie faillit lui délier la langue, et elle aurait laissé de côté sa prudence si, brusquement, un garçon de deuxième ou troisième année n'avait pas tendu son doigt sur ses cartes en s'écriant :

« Mais il fallait jouer ça ! »

Sa bulle de bonheur éclata aussitôt. Les couleurs chaudes des quelques instants auparavant fanèrent en une fraction de seconde, replongeant la salle commune dans ses draperies et tapis d'un rouge sale et oppressant. D'un réflexe, elle plongea sa main à son écharpe et vérifia sa bonne place, entendant à peine Charlie exploser de colère : « Tu ne joues pas toi ! laisse-la faire ! » et Will renchérir « Ouais ! Laisse-la faire ! » et, d'un coup, le plaisir du jeu et la curiosité de regarder ces trois jeunes élèves s'en amuser disparurent. Les autres élèves reprirent leurs activités, et les garçons, vexés, s'éloignèrent.

« Fais comme Stephen, conseilla alors Will à Ivy en fronçant ses sourcils noirs. Ignore-les. »

Un sourire aussi timide qu'amusé étira ses lèvres et elle hocha doucement la tête pour le remercier.

Ils reprirent sans un mot mais le cœur n'y était plus — Ivy jetait des coups d'œil apeurés autour d'elle dès que son tour arrivait et même Charlie ne s'outrait plus de perdre. Alors les garçons proposèrent d'arrêter et pendant que Charlie remontait ranger la boîte de jeu, Will se tourna vers Ivy.

« Tu étais avec Abbynette avant de revenir ici ? »

Ivy fronça les sourcils et cligna de yeux, déconcertée par le surnom – à peine – ridicule, mais Will la fixait avec beaucoup de sérieux et d'inquiétude, si bien qu'elle ne releva pas et hocha la tête.

« Elle allait bien ? continua Will à voix basse. Enfin, mieux ? »

La petite moue qui fleurit sur les lèvres d'Ivy — tenant plus du réflexe que du volontaire — attrista le jeune garçon, mais timidement elle attrapa un de ses parchemins et sa plume délaissés sur le côté et, le rouge lui montant aux joues devant le regard étonné de Will qu'il essayait clairement de rendre gentil, elle se pencha et traça de sa petite écriture ronde :

 _Elle allait un peu mieux. Je l'ai obligée à demander une potion sans rêves à Madame Pomfresh_.

« Et elle t'a écoutée ? murmura Will avec douceur. »

Un petit sourire rassuré fleurit sur son visage quand elle acquiesça timidement.

« Ouf ! Tu es une fée, jamais elle ne m'aurait écouté, moi, commenta-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume. »

La douce couleur rosée des joues de la fillette tourna au cramoisi, et, avec ce qu'elle espérait au plus près de la nonchalance, elle haussa les épaules pour se détourner très vite.

« Et toi, tu vas mieux ? »

La douceur de sa voix la fit rougir. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et essaya de sourire pour le rassurer, mais le regard du jeune garçon s'était fait grave, si bien qu'elle rougit davantage et détourna le regard.

Charlie reparut vite, et fronça les sourcils en lisant le parchemin devant Ivy, puis se tourna vers Will et demanda :

« Vous parliez de quoi ?

— De ma sœur.

— Comme d'habitude, fit remarquer Charlie avec un sourire amusé alors que Will haussait un sourcil mécontent. Quoi, ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, Ivy sera peut-être d'accord avec moi ! Je suis persuadé qu'Abby était un chat dans une vie antérieure. C'est évident, non ? Elle est froide, indifférente, et se carapate dès qu'on essaye de l'approcher. Tu en penses quoi ?

— Et toi Ivy, tu as des frères et sœurs ? maugréa Will pour changer de sujet alors que la fillette approuvait les dires de Charlie en pouffant sans bruit dans sa main. »

 _Un petit frère seulement, il rentre à Poudlard dans trois ans_ , écrivit-elle pour tendre le parchemin aux deux garçons. _Et vous ?_ ajouta-t-elle aussitôt.

Charlie commença par lui raconter qu'il avait six frères et sœur et que son troisième frère entrerait à Poudlard l'année suivante.

« Moi j'ai une autre petite sœur, Katie, répondit ensuite Will d'un air pensif. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une sorcière. Par contre j'ai un cousin en deuxième année, et une cousine qui entrera d'ici deux ou trois ans, je ne sais plus.

— Cet idiot de Zach ? demanda innocemment Charlie.

— Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'il est à Serpentard, accusa Will, les sourcils froncés. Mais oui, Zach. »

Ivy s'empressa d'écrire :

 _Ah oui ? Abby ne m'en a jamais parlé._

« Abbynette est très secrète, si tu n'as pas remarqué.

— Abbynette…, répéta Charlie dans une grimace. La pauvre, elle a déjà bien des soucis, tu devrais arrêter de l'ennuyer avec un surnom aussi pourri. »

Ivy ouvrit de grands yeux abasourdis — Charlie savait-il ? Abigail lui avait-elle dit ? Mais quand ? elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vue discutant avec le rouquin aux grands yeux bleus — et s'empressa de demander avec une innocence trop feinte pour passer inaperçue :

 _Des soucis ?_

Will ricana et la rassura, Charlie savait, pour Abbynette. Ivy s'empourpra et son cœur se serra d'une jalousie mal contenue — _depuis quand ?_ s'apprêta-t-elle à articuler, avant de se contenir puis de se pencher pour le demander à l'écrit. Charlie lui conta alors, à voix basse, les mésaventures à la volière, en début d'année. Ivy l'écouta, mortifiée que son amie lui eût caché cet épisode. Elle se sentait blessée sans trop savoir pourquoi, et préféra ne rien dire, jetant seulement un coup d'œil à Stephen en bout de table pour savoir si lui aussi savait.

« Je crois pas, répondit Will à sa question muette. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a que nous trois. Et mon cousin Zach, bien sûr.

— Mais de toute façon, on peut parler de tout ce qu'on veut quand Steph' révise, tu peux être sûre qu'il n'entendra rien. Il est effrayant. »

Mais Ivy n'écoutait pas le jeune garçon — elle se pencha sur son parchemin et s'empressa d'écrire :

 _Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé ! Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur qu'il en parle, ça ne lui ressemble pas_.

Un sourire triste fendit les lèvres de Will alors qu'il haussait les épaules.

« Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on raconte à tout va, dans la famille. Je doute qu'il se risquerait à raconter quel genre de monstre elle est, comme aime l'appeler ma tante. »

Il haussa encore les épaules devant l'air atterré d'Ivy et la fillette plongeait rageusement la plume dans l'encre, quand Charlie demanda, la voix remplie d'une curiosité naïve:

« Tu es muette ? »

Il y eut un moment de flottement inconfortable. Will n'osa trop rien dire, ne sut pas où poser son regard, espéra que sa curiosité à lui n'était pas trop ostentatoire, alors qu'Ivy, pétrifiée sur sa chaise, plus rouge que les draperies ornant la salle commune, clignait des paupières sans savoir quoi répondre, les mains crispées sur le parchemin et la plume. Puis, doucement, la voix tranquille de Stephen s'éleva, mi-amusée, mi-réprobatrice.

« Enfin, Charlie, tu ne peux pas demander comme ça aux gens s'ils sont muets.

— Depuis quand tu nous écoutes, toi ? s'écria Will en lui lançant un regard lourd de reproches.

— Contrairement à vous deux, je ne fais pas exprès de ne pas écouter les conversations, répliqua Stephen avec un sourire aussi patient qu'amusé. Je viens de terminer. Et ça n'empêche pas que tu ne peux pas demander comme ça aux gens s'ils sont muets. »

Charlie rougit, gêné, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la pauvre Ivy qui suffoquait d'embarras, se trémoussait sur sa chaise. D'une main tremblante, elle traça des lettres hésitantes. Will voulut la rassurer, ne sut pas comment s'y prendre, troublé par la réserve de la fillette. Il pâlit quand elle toucha son écharpe et qu'elle la ramena contre son menton, voulut se persuader qu'il était bien bête de s'émouvoir autant d'une blessure, même de la sienne.

Il ne faisait plus attention à l'écriture d'Ivy sur son parchemin, gardait son regard sur son visage, et en croisant le regard de la fillette, il comprit. Ce n'était pas, comme il croyait, la grosse tache rougeâtre qui s'étalait comme une flaque de chair brûlée sur son cou qui le rendait aussi timide, c'était la lueur de son regard, à la fois féroce et trahissant une douleur pourtant dissimulée avec habileté, cette lueur qui lui rappelait douloureusement celle qu'il remarquait chez Abby quand elle croyait qu'il ne la regardait pas.

« Je suis désolé, répétait Charlie à la fillette. »

Mais elle sauta de son siège et s'éloigna rapidement. Tout chamboulé, Will baissa les yeux sur l'encre noire : _je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher._

* * *

 **[1] un aède est un poète grec de l'Antiquité (comme Homère, for l'example). Au cazoù comme Bybynette, vous ne saviez pas!**

 **Fiou, voilà donc pour la première partie (j'espère que vous l'avez appréciée autant que j'aime d'amour Ivy, si Byby veut pas te faire de câlins, moi je dis oui oui oui et re oui pour des câlins) de ce chapitre qui est tellement énorme ah là là cette première année ne veut pas me lâcher. La deuxième partie est bientôt terminée, elle sera postée courant de la semaine, si tout va bien ! Il reste encore : les examens (le mdr est total), l'anniversaire d'Ivy (cœur cœur), le retour à Londres et LE RETOUR DE PAPA SWANN YOUPI BONHEUR.**

 **Alors voilà, vous avez été beaucoup à me laisser des petits mots d'encouragement pour le dernier chapitre, MERCI de tout mon cœur, c'est hyper encourageant, j'adore savoir que vous avez passé un bon moment en compagnie de Willie, Bybynette et Ivy, merci encore :love:. Vos retours sont très importants pour moi, ils me mettent toujours un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles! Alors merci et pluie de love sur vous :hugs:.**

 **Comme d'habitude, je voulais raconter moult choses et je ne sais plus quoi dire ahah je suis incorrigible. Alors voilà, MERCI de me suivre encore, d'apprécier Bybynette malgré ses sautes d'humeur ou ses crises de "bouhou-j'y-arriverai-jamais", merci de supporter les blagues vaseuses de Willie et de gronder la maladresse de Charlie !**

 **En attendant la partie 2 du chapitre (qui arrive bientôt, je vous le promets!), je vous souhaite vraiment une bonne semaine et tout plein de bonnes choses :) ! bisous love!**

 **Apple**

 **PS: OH ET DITES, QUI QUI QU'A RÉUSSI SON CONCOURS ? YUP, C'EST BIBI ! \o/ Champagne !**

 **PS2 (Never gets old)(enfin en l'occurrence SI AHAHAH que d'humour ce soir misère de misère) : je remercie EVIDEMMENT Docteur Citrouille, pour sa patience, ses illustrations trop drôles et ses géniallissimes blagues! Du love sur toi poulette.**


	16. I 14 — De Lierre et de Neige — partie 2

**OUI, BONSOIR.**

 **J'avais dit "très bientôt" pour la sortie de cette deuxième partie, et voilà que ça va faire un mois que j'ai posté hahaha vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir. Pour ma (piteuse) défense, je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant quelques jours, et ensuite, Willy s'est incrusté dans des scènes qui n'étaient pas prévues, pour les rallonger d'au moins dix pages à chaque fois ahah.**

 **CE QUI FAIT. Que ce chapitre est très — _trop_ — long fufufu. Navrée (ou pas, cela dit, faut bien que Byby passe à autre chose, j'allais pas encore couper cette partie de chapitre en deux!). **

**Je tiens à remercier beaucoup tout le monde pour vos lectures, qu'elles soient silencieuses ou que vous preniez le temps de laisser un petit mot !**

 **Et sur ce, je vous laisse, même si j'avais encore mille choses à vous dire rah là là.**

* * *

Petit rappel rapide des événements de la partie 1 (parce qu'il y a BEAUCOUP d'infos dans cette partie 2 interminable) :

Abbynette va pas bien, comme d'habitude, et le professeur McGonagall lui avoue que ses gants ne la protègent plus, qu'il va falloir travailler deux fois plus dur. Dépitée, comme d'habitude (love sur toi, Abbynette), notre Bybynette nationale s'en va chercher son crétinou de frère (Willy, pour ceux qui suivent pas) et découvre en chemin Charlie qui revient des waters en lui expliquant que Willy a proposé un cache-cache dans le parc mais que normalement, il sait encore où il est. Willy propose à Abbynette de lui écrire tout ce qu'elle n'arrive pas à lui dire. Ils rencontrent Ivy en se promenant, Willy lui fait un câlin parce que Ivy svp, plus chou d'amour, c'est impossible, ensuite Abbynette promet à Ivy de lui écrire aussi une lettre, mais Ivy a bobo à son petit cœur parce qu'elle a l'impression qu'Abbynette lui cache des choses — et qu'en plus, Charlie a approximativement zéro tact.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 — De Lierre et de Neige — Partie 2**

* * *

Les quelques jours suivant le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année scolaire fut pénible : d'abord, parce qu'Abigail commençait à détester de tout son petit être les remarques du type « révisez bien » ou « mettez-vous au travail », tant elles devenaient redondantes, ensuite parce qu'il était clair que, même si la raison lui échappait, Ivy lui faisait la tête.

Le lendemain de leur entrevue au sixième étage, après le match de Quidditch et la rencontre avec Will près de la bibliothèque, Abigail avait attendu son amie, dans son lit d'infirmerie où elle était restée jusqu'au déjeuner, mais Ivy n'était pas venue. La petite Serdaigle, malgré sa déception, en avait profité pour commencer à rédiger la lettre qu'elle lui avait promise, avait beaucoup raturé et recommencé plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh lui proposât de sortir si elle se sentait mieux. La bibliothèque était vide quand elle s'y rendit, et elle n'eut pas la chance de croiser son amie, ni même Will, ni même l'ombre d'un Gryffondor durant cette journée, si bien que, déçue, elle n'osa pas descendre dîner et monta directement se coucher.

* * *

« Ivy ? Je vais dîner, tu veux venir ? »

La fillette leva des yeux étonnés vers Rosamund Picadilly, qui, postée devant le fauteuil où elle s'était assise, lui adressait son sourire un peu rêveur. Elle était seule, remarqua Ivy, elle qui d'ordinaire était accompagnée de ses deux très bonnes amies Blair Adams et Milly Hooper, les deux autres Gryffondors de première année qui partageaient leur dortoir.

Rosamund aperçut l'étonnement de sa camarade et grimaça, toute penaude, prouvant ainsi qu'elle avait déjà réfléchi à la question :

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis toute seule que je te propose, tu sais. »

Il y eut un silence embarrassé durant lequel Ivy fit la moue, puis Rosamund avoua d'une petite voix :

« Milly et Blair étaient vexées que je n'aille pas au match avec elles, hier, alors elles font la tête. Enfin je- si tu veux dîner, j'y vais, en tout cas, ajouta-t-elle, les joues rouges. »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce fût : Ivy s'était levée et lui souriait en remettant son écharpe un peu mieux autour de son cou.

Elle appréciait Rosamund et sa discrétion rêveuse, songeait-elle tandis qu'elles descendaient les escaliers vers la Grande Salle. Plus que ses deux amies, en tout cas, qu'elle trouvait un peu méprisantes. La fillette brune dégageait un calme appréciable, un émerveillement constant, bien que trop souvent contenu.

« On pourra manger avec Abigail, si elle est déjà descendue ? proposa-t-elle d'une voix enjouée alors qu'elles atteignaient la Grande Salle. »

Elle n'eut pas l'air de remarquer qu'Ivy s'était rembrunie et qu'elle hochait la tête. Seulement, elle n'avait pas envie, elle, de dîner avec Abby. Elle se sentait encore trop blessée que son amie eût pu lui cacher ce que Will et Charlie lui avaient appris la veille, et même si elle s'en voulait un peu de ne pas lui avoir rendu visite à l'infirmerie le matin-même, elle n'arrivait pas encore à lui pardonner.

« Je ne la vois pas… »

La voix de Rosamund l'extirpa de ses pensées — elle répondit d'une petite moue doublée d'un haussement d'épaules. Alors les deux fillettes s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors et commencèrent à dîner dans un silence gêné — aux seules questions de Rosamund auxquelles sa camarade répondait d'un simple signe de tête, la fillette brune se retenait de lui poser la question tant redoutée.

Ivy se sentait mal, sa gorge douloureuse l'empêchait d'apprécier la nourriture pourtant délicieuse. Elle avait la pénible sensation de régression, d'être revenue au point de départ, à la terreur de septembre… Elle eut envie de pleurer, se fit violence pour garder les yeux secs, ses petites mains se mirent lentement à trembler.

« Dis ? commença Rosamund sans remarquer le trouble dans lequel elle était plongée. Ça ne t'ennuie pas si mon frère mange avec nous ? »

Ivy releva la tête et effaça la grimace qui lui tordit les lèvres à la vue des trois garçons, lui préférant un sourire crispé — Stephen s'approchait de sa sœur, suivi par Will et Charlie.

Elle croisa le regard de Charlie le temps d'une seconde trop longue. Ses joues lui chauffèrent tellement qu'elle dut baisser les yeux vers son dîner et, dans un geste tremblant, elle lâcha ses couverts, de peur de trahir son trouble déjà bien trop ostensible. Ses petites mains rencontrèrent ses cuisses alors que les garçons s'attablaient - Will s'installa à sa droite, Charlie se glissa à côté de lui, et Stephen s'assit en face d'eux, à côté de sa petite sœur qui s'accrocha à son bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule, ravie de le voir.

« Alors, tu manges plus beaucoup avec moi, l'accusa-t-elle de sa voix guillerette.

— Je sais, Rosa, je suis désolé. Salut, Ivy.

— Comment ça va Ivy ? s'enquit Will à voix basse, un peu inquiet de la voir si pâle. »

Elle haussa les épaules en guise de réponse et essaya de sourire — en vain. Will fit la moue mais se servit finalement une large assiette de pommes de terre, qu'il écrasa en rajoutant une quantité indécente de beurre — en se rendant compte qu'Ivy l'observait, il rougit, gêné, et lui sourit, coupable.

« On peut se faire un peu plaisir de temps en temps, confia-t-il. Surtout dans les temps difficiles, hum ? »

Elle ne répondit que par un hochement de tête et se remit à manger, pressée de retourner dans son dortoir, de s'emmitoufler dans son pyjama et sous sa couette.

En face d'elle, Rosamund expliquait à Stephen pourquoi elle n'était pas accompagnée de Milly ni de Blair — il fronça les sourcils à l'évocation du match et soupira, alors que Will marmonnait, la bouche pleine de purée et de beurre, que c'était « bien idiot comme raison de bouder », approuvé par Charlie d'un immense signe de tête agacé.

« Ne t'en fais pas Rosa, commença Stephen en posant une main rassurante sur l'avant-bras de sa petite sœur, elles- ouille ! »

Un coup brusque derrière la tête, administré par un élève géant qu'Ivy identifia, après une seconde d'effarement, comme l'aîné des Picadilly, le fit taire. Sous le choc d'une agressivité glaçante, ses lunettes glissèrent de son nez et atterrirent dans sa soupe sans qu'il eût pu prévenir leur chute. Charlie et Will pâlirent et n'osèrent pas lever les yeux vers le sixième année qui continuait son chemin sans se soucier des protestations de sa petite sœur.

« Il se passe quoi ? s'enquit Charlie une fois que Lawrence fut suffisamment loin pour ne plus les entendre. Ça ne va plus entre vous ? Je croyais qu'après avoir parlé à ta mère, il avait euh- il s'était calmé ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Stephen d'une petite voix, tout pâle. »

Avec une grimace, il plongea ses doigts dans sa soupe pour attraper ses lunettes et plissa des yeux vers la table, l'air perdu.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? tenta de plaisanter Charlie avec un sourire moqueur.

— Du papier, ou une serviette, mais… je ne vois rien, rougit Stephen. Ah, merci Rosa. »

La fillette haussa les épaules et reposa le rouleau de papier absorbant qu'elle avait subtilité quelques places plus loin.

« Je pensais que ça s'était arrangé entre vous, dit-elle en se resservant un peu de salade. Moi aussi je croyais que maman l'avait calmé.

— Maman l'a calmé, assura Stephen à voix basse en remettant lentement ses lunettes sur son nez. Maman le calme toujours. Mais je ne sais pas. Il redevient bizarre, ça fait déjà quelque temps. Depuis que O'Cuinn est revenu, je dirais.

— Tu t'es mis de la soupe dans les cheveux, fit remarquer sa sœur en ricanant.

— Ce n'est pas très drôle, protesta-t-il dans un marmonnent désespéré, tout en passant sa main là où elle lui indiquait pour l'essuyer ensuite, avec un soupir, sur sa serviette en papier déjà toute tachée.

— Mais alors, que s'est-il passé ? insista Charlie.

— Je n'en sais rien, répéta Stephen avec patience. Mais je commence à croire qu'il n'a pas laissé tomber l'idée de me découper en deux après… Cette histoire. »

Les sourcils froncés, Ivy passait son regard sur les quatre Gryffondors, sans comprendre à quoi ils faisaient allusion. Rosamund, l'air concentré et vaguement concerné, fit la moue. Charlie grommela entre ses dents. Seul Will semblait plongé dans ses pensées, le teint pâle.

« Tu crois que c'est encore la relique qui lui monte à la tête ? hasarda Rosamund d'une voix maladroitement détachée.

— Rosa ! sursauta Stephen avec une grimace — et Ivy sentit Will se tendre à ses côtés. Comment- Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

— Oh, ça va bien, hein. Maman nous en a parlé.

— _Nous_ ? Elle en a aussi parlé à Sophie ?! Mais- elle n'a que neuf ans !

— Et toi treize, et moi douze, où est le problème ? rougit sa petite sœur avec colère.

— Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, Rosa, bafouilla Stephen, et cette fois, le sang avait complètement disparu de ses joues.

— Je ne prends pas ça à la légère !

— Mais tu n'étais pas là. Tu n'as pas vu ce que ça faisait-

— Stephen, coupa Will d'une voix sévère. On ne devrait pas… en parler ici. Ivy n'est pas dans l'histoire. J'aimerais qu'elle en soit épargnée. »

Le jeune garçon se tut, serra ses poings tremblants et hocha la tête, le regard perdu sur son assiette.

« Pardon. Je pensais… Je pensais qu'Abigail t'aurait expliqué, murmura-t-il d'une voix désolée.

— Abigail ? répéta Rosamund en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés, si bien que les garçons ne remarquèrent pas qu'Ivy s'étranglait avec sa bouchée. Abigail, _notre_ Abigail ?

— Ma petite sœur, oui, répondit prudemment Will. »

Il tapota le dos d'Ivy qui peinait à avaler, alors que Rosamund se gonflait de colère :

« Alors pour aller raconter tout ça à des gens que tu connais pas, y a du monde, mais ta petite sœur, y a plus personne !

— Mais-, protesta Stephen, son visage défiant toute couleur naturelle. C'était involontaire !

— Mais bien sûr ! râla Rosamund en le menaçant avec sa cuillère de purée. Tout est _toujours_ involontaire avec toi de toute façon !

— Il ne ment pas, le défendit Charlie. C'était involontaire. Elle était là au mauvais moment, c'est tout. »

Rosamund se tourna furieusement vers son frère qui approuva d'un hochement de tête et d'un « Je te jure, Rosa ! » désespéré.

Ivy n'écoutait plus. Elle se sentait étouffer. Elle releva la tête, croisa le regard troublé de Will qui bafouilla des excuses, n'entendit qu'un misérable « on nous a demandé de ne rien dire », alors que des taches rouges s'éparpillaient sur ses joues. Elle cacha ses mains sous la table pour ne pas montrer qu'elle tremblait, de colère, de jalousie. La désagréable sensation d'être utilisée par son amie quand bon lui semblait lui brisait le cœur.

Elle avait cru, pourtant, qu'Abigail respirait la sincérité. Que pour une fois, elle avait rencontré quelqu'un de désintéressé. Elle s'était encore bien fait avoir, et cette pensée fit remonter toute la détresse qu'elle essayait de refouler depuis la rentrée.

Quand, _enfin_ , ils remontèrent dans la salle commune, elle prit congé sans même adresser un regard à personne et alla s'enfermer dans ses baldaquins.

* * *

« Terminé ! »

Charlie leva des yeux contrits de son propre devoir et lança un regard envieux au parchemin raturé de Will. Stephen lui-même s'y intéressa, et fit remarquer en remontant ses lunettes, l'air perplexe mais doucement amusé :

« Tu pourrais faire un effort de rédaction, tout de même.

— Bof ! Les profs m'ont toujours compris, répliqua l'accusé en souriant avec perfidie.

— Tu te rappelles combien de points le professeur Rogue t'a enlevé la dernière fois ? renchérit Stephen, complètement amusé cette fois.

— Oui, gronda Will alors que Charlie ricanait. Mais personne ne comprend Rogue quand il écrit de toute façon, donc il peut bien parler, hein.

— Pas faux, concéda alors Stephen tandis que Charlie approuvait d'un grand signe de tête. »

Will vérifia quand même que son devoir était lisible, considéra qu'en effet, il ne l'était pas tellement, mais que ça ferait l'affaire — après tout, il avait encore deux jours pour penser à le recopier, quand bien même il savait qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ce parchemin sauf quand Flitwick lui aurait rendu avec cinq points en moins pour « _raturage excessif_ ».

« Et toi, t'es rendu où ? demanda-t-il à Charlie tout en insérant négligemment son devoir dans son manuel de Sortilèges.

— Bientôt fini, maugréa son ami, penché sur son parchemin. Je me dépêche.

— Concentre-toi au lieu de te dépêcher, fit remarquer Stephen. Et je remarque que je n'étais pas dans la question, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Will qui embrassait maintenant la salle commune, presque vide à cette heure-ci, du regard, à la recherche de lui seul savait quoi ou qui.

— Oh, Steph, je t'en prie, soupira Charlie en levant des yeux faussement excédés au plafond, tu avais terminé ce devoir avant même que Flitwick nous le donne. »

Will éclata de rire, s'attirant des regards intrigués. Stephen haussa un sourcil amusé et préféra hausser les épaules, intimant au rouquin qu'il avait fait une vilaine faute d'orthographe. Will se détourna de nouveau d'eux, aperçut l'élève qu'il avait décidé d'aller enquiquiner, et arracha un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il inscrivit — gribouilla, plus exactement — un petit mot, puis, sans répondre au « tu vas où ? » inquisiteur de Charlie — suivi d'un « concentre-toi, par la barbe de Merlin » excédé de Stephen —, il se leva et s'éloigna. Il avait mieux à faire que de regarder ses copains travailler.

Ivy bâilla sans grâce sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux perdus sur le parc endormi. Les douces couleurs pastel la rendaient rêveuse. Son cœur désespérément romantique imaginait la caresse de la brise qu'elle voyait courir le long des branches des arbres, les odeurs printanières qui embaumaient le parc, le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles et les gazouillis des oiseaux dans les cimes. Un sourire distrait chatouilla ses lèvres — elle en oubliait presque la fatigue qu'elle ressentait après pratiquement une semaine à essayer d'éviter Abigail.

Un instant, elle se demanda à quoi penserait Abby devant un tel paysage, avant de se rappeler que malgré ses efforts, elle n'arriverait certainement jamais à deviner ce qui se tramait sous l'air froidement indifférent de la fillette. Penser à son amie lui tordit le cœur — au fond, elle désespérait d'aller la voir et de laisser ses rancunes de côté. C'était puéril et très Gryffondorien de refuser d'admettre qu'elle avait besoin de la petite Serdaigle, mais elle avait encore trop mal quand elle pensait au silence d'Abigail sur les événements — événements dont elle aurait dû lui parler !

Soudain, un bout de parchemin traversa son champ de vision et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son nez. Surprise, elle sursauta et porta ses mains à son cou, mais se rendit vite compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Will qui, le parchemin à la main, souriait d'un air malicieux.

Elle sentit ses joues chauffer, lui demanda du regard si le parchemin était pour elle — il acquiesça. Elle l'attrapa alors et déchiffra péniblement un « Coucou, quoi de beau ? ». Alors, elle leva des yeux amusés avec le garçon qui avait bien remarqué son trouble :

« Je sais, j'écris très mal. Désolé. »

Il laissa un silence flotter entre eux avant de désigner sa main gauche tachée d'encre :

« Je suis gaucher. Et un peu maladroit. »

Sa petite moue embêtée fit sourire Ivy et lentement, elle fit jouer le parchemin entre ses doigts, incapable de réagir autrement qu'en fuyant son regard, les joues brûlantes. Will attrapa un fauteuil laissé à l'abandon et s'assit à ses côtés, jetant un coup d'œil au parc.

« Je peux te parler, juste une minute ? murmura-t-il gentiment. Tu seras pas obligée de répondre. »

Elle lui lança un regard déconcerté et rencontra ses yeux — des yeux qui lui rappelaient l'océan. Pas l'océan bleu sale, dans lequel ses parents l'emmenaient se baigner tous les étés, non, plutôt celui qu'elle aimait imaginer, celui qu'elle aimait observer sur les anciennes photos de vacances de sa mère, celui avec l'eau brillante, d'un bleu qu'elle trouvait si doux…

Il cligna des paupières, le regard soudain vaguement inquiet, et fronça légèrement ses sourcils noirs — elle baissa aussitôt les yeux, honteuse, les joues écarlates. Quelle idiote elle faisait, s'admonesta-t-elle en pensées.

« T'es sûre que ça va ? »

Il n'obtint en réponse qu'un hochement de tête timide, lui sourit gentiment et reprit, un peu plus bas :

« Je voulais te parler d'un truc mais… Ça risque de paraître un peu… Un peu louche, voire carrément suspect, mais on va dire que tu es amie avec Bybynette, alors les gens louches, tu connais. »

Ivy ricana sous cape et ses mains se levèrent pour signer :

 _Tu es son frère, je ne devrais pas être étonnée de te trouver louche toi aussi_.

Un éclair d'amusement suivit la lueur troublée dans le regard de Will, qui sourit, un peu gêné, avant de faire remarquer d'une petite voix moqueuse :

« Ne me confonds pas avec Abby, je ne sais pas lire tes mains, moi. Mais non, ne fais pas cette tête-là, ajouta-t-il en riant doucement de son air défait. Et puis, t'inquiète donc pas, j'ai l'habitude qu'on ne me réponde pas, quand je parle. Avec Bybynette, je veux dire. Bref. Trêve de digression, et passons au moment où tu me trouves complètement flippant, tu veux ? Ces derniers jours je t'ai- euh... »

Ses lèvres se plissèrent un peu alors qu'il fuyait le regard d'Ivy. Il sembla chercher ses mots, prit plusieurs profondes inspirations qui fanèrent en un souffle éloquent — « pfufufu- » entendit la fillette — puis il grimaça et marmonna :

« Observée. »

Alors qu'Ivy papillonnait des paupières, confuse, il reprit :

« Je sais, c'est bizarre. Si ça peut te rassurer, t'es pas la seule- ok, non, ça te rassure pas, mais- ah non mais attends, je parle pas de n'importe qui, hého, ne me prends pas pour je ne sais quoi, rougit-il furieusement. Je parlais de ma sœur. Byby quoi. Enfin Abby. Enfin, bon, bref, je- je trouve que depuis quelque temps, toutes les deux, vous avez mauvaise mine. Vous êtes fâchées ? »

La petite voix timide avec laquelle il avait lâché ces trois derniers mots peinèrent Ivy, qui, en jouant avec ses doigts, son nez dans son écharpe, n'osait plus le regarder, de peur d'éclater en sanglots. Will continua, plus pour lui-même que pour la fillette, mâchant certains mots :

« Alors, si tu te demandes, non, Abbynette n'est pas venue me demander de venir te parler. En vrai, je lui ai même pas parlé avant de venir te voir. Parler à Abbynette ? Pfffr, quelle drôle d'idée. Je veux dire… Elle fait des efforts, j'apprécie bien d'ailleurs, je l'ai jamais vue aussi bavarde que depuis cette année, mais elle dit rien quoi. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas fâchées à cause de- de nous. Parce que vous avez pas bonne mine depuis… Depuis dimanche, en fait. Depuis que toi et Rosa, vous avez mangé avec nous. J'ai peur- hum, j'ai peur que vous vous fassiez la tête à cause de- de ce qu'a dit Stephen, ou- ou peut-être moi, sans le vouloir. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et plissa les lèvres dans une petite moue ennuyée.

« C'est pas nous, hein ? C'est pas quelque chose qu'on a pu dire ? »

Il soupira de soulagement quand elle hocha négativement la tête, et, presque aussitôt, elle se pencha et posa sa joue sur l'épaule de Will, désespéré d'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un signe de tendresse, qu'il lui accorda en passant sa main dans son dos pour lui tapoter doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors ? murmura-t-il. Je te jugerai pas. Et je dirai rien, ni à Stephen, ni à l'autre idiot, ni à Abby, si tu ne veux pas. »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, mais agrippait sa robe pour se blottir davantage, il reprit d'une petite voix hésitante :

« Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais. Je- Je sais… J'ai _vu_ que tu parles à Abby, mais tu peux me parler à moi aussi. J'imagine bien que c'est secret, mais tu peux être tranquille avec moi, je suis plus hermétique qu'une tombe. Bon, outre le fait que ça soit pas totalement vrai et très glauque comme comparaison, je t'assure, tu peux me faire confiance. Je t'aime bien, tu sais. En plus, si je manque à ma promesse, tu peux être sûre que Bybynette le saura et viendra me tirer les oreilles. Je te jure qu'elle en est capable. »

Il se tut, voulut rajouter quelque chose en sentant le souffle paniqué et les battements de cœur agités de la fillette, mais un « AÏEUH mais lâcheuh-moi ! » suivi d'un « Ce-ne-sont-PAS-tes-affaires ! » colérique le coupa dans son élan — un coup d'œil à sa droite lui indiqua que Charlie, levant le nez pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui se tramait près de la fenêtre, se faisait traîner par le bras vers le dortoir par un Stephen fulminant. Will adressa alors un sourire malicieux à Charlie qui fut malgré tout rapatrié dans leur dortoir, et, quand Ivy leva la tête d'un air inquiet vers les garçons, il lui expliqua :

« T'inquiète pas, va. Tu vois, avant de rencontrer Steph', je trouvais la devise de Poudlard complètement débile. Mais finalement, elle est très vraie, il peut être un vrai dragon quand on le chatouille trop, ricana-t-il. Charlie posera pas de questions. »

Elle hocha la tête, un peu rassurée, grimaça et baissa les yeux vers ses mains qui jouaient toujours avec sa robe.

« Excuse-moi de te redemander ça encore, c'est la dernière fois, promis... Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ou tu veux que je te laisse tranquille ? Tous les choix sont possibles, c'est pas fantastique ? plaisanta-t-il. »

Alors, sans réfléchir davantage, Ivy murmura à son oreille, les joues plus rouges que des tomates trop mûres :

« Je veux te parler mais j'ai peur. »

Et, fuyant son regard, refusant de voir sa réaction, elle réfugia son visage dans ses mains tremblantes. Il lui fut inutile de lever les yeux pour s'enquérir de l'état dans lequel elle l'avait plongé — à sa voix paniquée, elle le devinait suffisamment bien.

« M-Mais ça va ? s'inquiétait-il. Tu- Mais- Ivy- Tu as besoin- Pomfresh- Quoi- Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le calme étonnant avec lequel il avait prononcé la dernière phrase rassura la fillette, et son souffle bouleversé s'apaisa bientôt, alors qu'elle osait avec un courage titanesque écarter ses doigts pour lui laisser voir son visage.

« Ivy, est-ce que ça va ? Roh, je suis trop désolé, c'était trop nul comme réaction, je pensais- je ne m'y attendais pas-

— Ça va, chuchota-t-elle tout bas. »

Et, sans crier gare, le soulagement lui écrasa les côtes. Ses petites mains, dont elle avait réussi à maîtriser le tremblement, sursautèrent, au même moment que ses lèvres se mettaient à trembloter. Pour un peu, elle se serait mise à rire, et, sans qu'elle pût l'empêcher, un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres, contre la robe de Will qui la tenait toujours contre lui, un peu plus fort peut-être.

« Tu veux que je t'amène à l'infirmerie ? C'est- C'est normal, ta voix, dis ?

— Ça ne te fait pas peur, hein ?

— Peur ? Mais- Peur de quoi ? C'est vrai que c'est… _surprenant_ , mais hé, j'ai grandi avec une fille qui fait de la neige avec ses mains, niveau surprise, on est déjà dans le haut du panier, non ? J'ai juste- peur que ça n'aille pas. Je suis désolé si- si- c'était pas vexant hein ? Je- pensais pas, je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout.

— Pas vexant du tout, rougit-elle. »

Puis elle ajouta, tout aussi bas, des larmes de bonheur dans la voix :

« Merci. Tu sais, mes parents, mon frère, le chat qu'ils ont adopté pour Noël me manquent. J'ai juste- besoin d'un peu de câlins, de temps en temps. »

Il y eut un silence puis Will eut un sourire amusé :

« Ah bah c'est sûr que c'est pas avec Abbynette que t'en auras. »

Elle rit doucement dans son écharpe, toussa ensuite, rassura un Will alarmé d'un geste de main et il reprit :

« Mais si tu as besoin, viens me voir. Viens nous voir. Steph' est pas très démonstrations et grandes embrassades publiques, même si au fond c'est un nounours, mais Charlie acceptera de te consoler, c'est sûr et certain.

— Tu parles encore pour toi tout seul, se moqua-t-elle, des larmes de bonheur au coin des yeux, et il eut un sourire penaud. Merci.

— Sûre, tu n'as pas besoin de voir Pomfresh ?

— Sûre. »

Elle ferma lentement les yeux, appréciant la chaleur de son étreinte, ses doigts enfoncés dans son bras, sa façon un peu maladroite et brusque de la consoler, puis, d'une toute petite voix attristée, elle murmura, la gorge douloureuse :

« Abbynette ne m'a pas dit que Charlie était au courant pour sa magie. »

Will, à qui le surnom de sa sœur avait arraché un grand sourire, fit soudainement la moue et sembla réfléchir, avant de murmurer :

« Tu sais Ivy, je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qu'Abbynette ne dit pas. Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qu'elle aimerait oublier. Et je crois aussi que ça ne doit pas être très drôle, d'être dans sa tête. Il faut pas lui en vouloir, je sais, c'est facile à dire, moi aussi elle me saoule parfois, pfioulàlà, t'as pas idée. Mais elle est comme ça. Je pense pas que ça veuille dire qu'elle a pas confiance, ou… je sais pas. J'ai du mal à la comprendre, parfois. Ça reste quand même la meilleure petite sœur du monde. Enfin, l'une des deux meilleures petites sœurs du monde. »

Ivy ne sut que répondre, laissa ses pensées s'envoler vers la tour de Serdaigle.

« Je vais au lit, murmura-t-elle, imaginant déjà ce qu'elle irait dire à Abigail le lendemain, pour s'excuser de sa distance des derniers jours. Merci encore.

— Mais nan, sourit Will en la lâchant. Sûre de chez sûre ? Pas besoin d'aller voir Pomfresh ?

— Non ! »

Et, pour le rassurer, elle sourit tranquillement.

« Alors au lit, conclut Will en se levant pour s'étirer. Dors bien. Et n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin d'aller voir Pomfresh, hein. »

* * *

Le jeudi après-midi, les élèves commençaient à fatiguer, pressés de terminer leur semaine, dégoûtés de devoir se lever le lendemain pour un dernier jour de cours navrants — entre les cours de vol et les cours de potions, Abigail préférait, et de loin, s'enfermer dans les cachots et respirer les effluves nauséabonds qui s'échappaient aussi bien des chaudrons que du professeur Rogue.

Les première année de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle partageaient le cours de Sortilèges du jeudi après-midi, que le professeur Flitwick se désespérait de trouver « plus mou qu'un Veracrasse exposé en plein soleil d'été », mais malgré les efforts des première année, la fatigue l'emportait toujours. D'ordinaire, Napoléon rejoignait Abigail et s'asseyait à côté d'elle, son sourire et son optimisme éclatants contrastant toujours avec l'air froidement renfrogné qu'arborait la fillette, peu ravie de retrouver le professeur pour une nouvelle leçon sur l'Introspection un peu plus tard dans la soirée — qu'elle peinait toujours à maîtriser même si, certains jours, elle pouvait se targuer d'obtenir quelque résultat satisfaisant pour une fillette de son âge.

Ces derniers temps, Napoléon désertait sa place habituelle, lui préférant deux garçons de Poufsouffle qu'Abigail n'arrivait pas à identifier. Elle n'y prêtait pas grande attention, mais cette solitude un peu forcée sembla inquiéter le professeur Flitwick — celui-ci s'approchait toujours de sa table et s'informait constamment de son état ou de ses avancées, attirant involontairement l'attention des autres élèves sur le comportement solitaire et ronchon de la petite élève.

Après le cours à réviser le sortilège de Lévitation pour les examens pratiques — « n'oubliez pas de revoir le sortilège de Réparation pour la prochaine et dernière heure ensemble ! » —, Abigail se mit en quête de retrouver Will, le parchemin qu'elle lui avait promis soigneusement plié dans son sac. Le cœur battant, elle prit la direction du hall, où elle savait que les deuxième année de Gryffondor se rassemblaient avant de se diriger vers les cachots pour leur cours de potions. La fatigue alourdissait ses pas mais les caquètements pernicieux de Peeves dans un couloir adjacent aux escaliers la firent déguerpir sans demander son reste.

Elle arriva à temps dans le hall pour apercevoir Will, Charlie, Stephen et leurs deux autres condisciples Gryffondor, encore occupés à papoter avant l'entrée dans les cachots. La tête un peu basse, elle se dirigea vers les garçons et se racla la gorge doucement pour indiquer sa présence — d'un seul mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers elle. Avec un geste de recul défensif, elle leur lança un regard méfiant, mais Will se détacha bientôt du petit groupe et offrit un sourire tranquille à sa sœur. Avec une petite moue, elle sortit son parchemin plié en huit — en remontant son sac sur son épaule, il lui indiqua d'un coup de menton l'autre bout du hall, pour qu'ils puissent papoter sans oreille indiscrète.

Les doigts blancs d'Abigail tapotaient le coin de sa précieuse lettre alors qu'ils s'éloignaient un peu, couvés du regard curieux de Charlie. Will ne parla pas tout de suite, la regarda caresser timidement le papier jauni, comprenant qu'elle y tenait certainement comme à son intimité la plus secrète.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

Elle acquiesça de la tête, les yeux toujours baissés, puis, d'une petite main tremblante, elle lui tendit le parchemin. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de réagir, lui laissant le temps de se rétracter si elle le souhaitait, puis tendit la main et attrapa le papier. Il la vit grimacer, ses doigts blancs se crispèrent, puis, dans un effort qu'il comprit considérable, elle lâcha la précieuse missive.

Ses yeux clairs suivirent les gestes délicats de Will qui caressa avec une lenteur respectueuse les confessions de sa petite sœur, plus précieuses à ses yeux que n'importe quelle friandise sorcière — dont il raffolait pourtant. Le malaise de la fillette empirait, maintenant qu'il tenait entre ses mains une partie d'elle-même, qu'elle avait réussi à s'arracher au prix d'un labeur épuisant, puis à transcrire avec des mots choisis, des phrases hésitantes, réfléchies, réécrites, corrigées. Elle se rendait compte, maintenant qu'elle l'imaginait ouvrir ce morceau de parchemin raturé et en lire le contenu, qu'elle lui livrait ses doutes secrets, les peurs qu'elle ne s'avouait à elle-même qu'à demi, son cœur, qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à donner à quiconque auparavant. Son souffle s'étrangla dans sa gorge, elle se fit violence pour ne pas lui arracher des doigts la lettre, en déchirer les mots et les enfermer de nouveau dans sa petite poitrine trop lourde — mais, avec une douceur pleine d'émotions, Will murmura :

« Merci. »

Elle déglutit péniblement, sans répondre. Au fond, elle savait qu'elle venait de lui ouvrir la porte de sa confiance, une confiance aveugle, une ouverture à son monde qu'elle avait gardé fermé à double tour jusque-là. Mais Will comprendrait, voulait-elle se persuader.

« T'en fais pas Bybynette, je mesure toute l'ampleur de ce que ça représente, lui assura-t-il d'un ton solennel et ému avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa classe. »

Un deuxième parchemin s'impatientait dans son sac, caché entre la première de couverture et la première page de son manuel d'histoire de la magie, pressé d'être découvert par sa destinataire. Mais Abigail osait à peine croiser le regard d'Ivy, tant il était évident, après une semaine de cours pour le moins déplorable, que la petite Gryffondor l'évitait sciemment. De toute manière, au moment où Abigail se faisait la réflexion, Ivy était en cours de métamorphose, certainement terrifiée par le professeur McGonagall. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre, et espérer avoir suffisamment de courage pour lui parler quand viendrait le moment de sa délivrance.

Elle s'était fait violence pour attendre près des portes de la salle de métamorphose, quand la cloche retentit et que les bruits caractéristiques des fins de cours ne lui parviennent derrière la lourde porte en bois. Quelques élèves sortirent en papotant. Le cœur d'Abigail tambourinait avec brutalité dans sa poitrine déjà douloureuse. Elle sentait un flot de magie cogner dans ses veines, se déplacer depuis ses bras jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts, et, dans une tentative désespérée de la contrôler, elle replia ses phalanges, serrant les poings.

Ivy finit par sortir, le regard baissé sur un devoir qu'elle avait visiblement raté. Elle arborait son air ennuyé des moments où elle désespérait d'avoir mal à la gorge, si bien qu'Abigail hésita un instant à aller l'importuner, et finalement, ce fut Ivy qui leva les yeux en frissonnant et croisa son regard, ne lui laissant plus d'autre choix.

Abigail traîna ses pieds jusqu'à la fillette et se planta devant elle, gênée. Un silence inconfortable flotta entre elles, brisé par les éclats de voix et de pas des élèves ravis d'avoir enfin terminé la journée — mais la petite Serdaigle ne les entendait même pas. Elle gardait son regard fixé sur celui, penaud et presque honteux, d'Ivy. Son cœur affolé dans sa poitrine rendait ses mouvements maladroits, et pour calmer le tremblement de ses mains, elle fit jouer ses doigts les uns dans les autres, sans s'inquiéter des arabesques discrètes et glacées qui se dessinaient sur les manches de sa robe.

« Tu m'évites ? demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix chevrotante. »

Une grimace fleurit sur le visage d'Ivy en même temps que des larmes emplissaient ses yeux.

 _On peut parler ?_ demandèrent ses mains.

« Oui. »

 _Le parc, ça te va ?_

« Parfait. »

 _J'ai mal à la gorge. Je ne parlerai peut-être pas._

« Ça ne fait rien, la rassura Abigail dans un murmure à peine audible. Je saurai te lire. »

Les deux fillettes marchèrent côte à côte, silencieusement, jusqu'au parc où certains élèves s'étaient déjà installés. Elles contournèrent la première cour, prirent le chemin vers le terrain de Quidditch sans trop s'en rendre compte et s'arrêtèrent finalement à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Ivy garda un moment son regard sur les gradins qu'elles apercevaient depuis l'endroit où elles s'étaient assises, puis se tourna vers Abigail qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, embarrassée de ressentir toujours cette vacuité au moment de partager ses émotions.

 _Je suis désolée_ , commença la petite Gryffondor, les joues pâles.

« Tu m'évitais ? »

La réponse n'arriva pas tout de suite. Elle remarqua qu'Ivy se mordait les joues, peinait à déglutir. Puis finalement, elle avoua, sans oser regarder son amie dans les yeux :

 _Oui. J'étais en colère contre toi alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'être. Je crois qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'être._

Abigail ne répondit pas, blessée, incapable de le faire comprendre à son amie qui continua, des larmes dans les yeux :

 _Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit quand Charlie a découvert ta magie ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu as un cousin ici, en deuxième année ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ta petite sœur n'a certainement pas de sang sorcier ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de la relique de Stephen et son frère ? Je t'en voulais parce que j'avais l'impression que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi._

« C'est faux ! s'étrangla Abigail en sentant une boule de chagrin lui écraser la trachée, et Ivy remarqua que ses lèvres avaient pâli, étaient devenues presque aussi blanches que son visage empreint de panique. Je- Je t'ai dit pour ma magie. Je t'ai dit que j'ai tout le temps mal. Je ne l'ai jamais dit, à personne d'autre. Jamais. Il n'y a que toi.

— Je sais, je sais, coassa Ivy d'une voix douloureuse et rauque avant de tousser. Je sais.

— Je ne t'ai pas dit pour Charlie parce que- parce que je ne pensais pas que c'était important pour toi. C'était… c'était dur, tu sais, qu'il l'apprenne, fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à avouer alors que ses souvenirs s'entrechoquaient avec violence dans son crâne. Je ne croise jamais mon cousin, il n'est pas important. Et ma petite sœur… est-ce que c'est vraiment exceptionnel ? Nous avons tous les trois des parents moldus, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si étonnant qu'elle puisse ne pas avoir de sang sorcier. Et pour cette histoire de- de relique, je n'y comprends rien, je n'ai pas demandé à y être mêlée, je ne voulais pas, et on m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire. J'en ai fait des cauchemars. Mais le professeur Dumbledore ne voulait pas que je t'en parle. »

Elle se tut, haletante de détresse, et entoura ses jambes pliées de ses bras, pour déposer son menton sur ses genoux. Ses lèvres tremblèrent un instant, puis elle renifla et chassa un flocon qui s'était formé sur sa robe.

« Je suis désolée, murmura Ivy, les joues pâles de honte. _C'était puéril de ma part de réagir comme ça_. _Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça_. »

Elle prit une grande respiration et reprit de sa voix éraillée, les yeux ailleurs, les débris de son amour-propre s'étalant en taches rouges sur ses joues :

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de… de me sentir importante. »

Et, silencieusement, elle se mit à pleurer, de honte autant de détresse. Ses petites mains s'enroulèrent autour de son corps, sous le regard impuissant de son amie qui se redressa pour s'agenouiller devant elle, indécise — elle tendit une main timide vers son épaule et, prise de panique, la retira avant de l'avoir touchée. Ivy essuya ses yeux et soupira :

« Je suis fatiguée.

— Quand j'arriverai à contrôler ma magie, je te ferai un câlin. »

L'incongruité de ces mots fit tourner la tête et cligner des yeux à la fillette abasourdie — mais le visage d'Abigail arborait ce même air résolu et on ne pouvait plus sérieux qu'elle lui connaissait si bien. Alors, dans un sourire déformé, elle releva :

« _Un_ câlin ? »

Un haussement de sourcil lui répondit — elle sourit, amusée.

« _Des_ câlins, soupira Abigail, excédée.

— Une multitude de câlins, renchérit Ivy d'un air féroce.

— Une multitude de câlins, répéta Abigail, et son amie rit de son air perplexe.

— C'est une promesse ?

— C'est une promesse. »

 _Merci_ , chuchotaient les yeux noisette de la fillette.

Abigail s'assit aux côtés de son amie, regarda les feuilles au-dessus d'elles se balancer au gré du vent, puis un mouvement au niveau des mains de son amie lui fit tourner le regard :

 _Je suis désolée. Je pensais que c'était important de savoir, mais finalement, peut-être que ça ne l'est pas. Je râle parce que je ne sais pas grand-chose de ta famille, mais tu ne sais pas grand-chose de la mienne non plus._

« Tu m'en veux toujours ? »

 _Non. Je ne t'en veux plus._

« C'est juste que- certaines choses n'ont pas la même importance pour toi et moi, j'imagine. Je n'aime pas parler de mon cousin parce que- »

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge et elle murmura péniblement :

« Ma tante me fait peur. Elle n'est pas très gentille avec mon papa, ni avec moi. »

 _Elle a peur de ta magie ?_

« Oui. »

 _Elle est bête_.

« Effrayée. Ce n'est pas la première. Mais je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. Je préférerais… oublier. »

Ivy se tut, se rappela les paroles que lui avaient dit Will la veille, et même si elle brûlait de savoir de qui son amie parlait quand elle se référait à « la première », elle se tut, respectant le silence qui enveloppa soudainement Abigail.

« Au fait, chuchota celle-ci en cherchant tout à coup dans son sac. Tiens. J'avais promis de t'écrire ce que je voulais te dire la dernière fois. Tout est là-dessus.

— Merci. »

Elle attrapa le parchemin, le fit jouer entre ses doigts et le rangea avec précaution. Il y eut un nouveau silence, des éclats de rire sur le chemin derrière elle, des gazouillis d'oiseaux au-dessus de leur tête. Puis Ivy se tourna vers Abigail :

 _Will sait, pour moi_ , se décida-t-elle finalement à avouer.

« Oh. »

 _Je lui ai dit,_ rougit Ivy dans un sourire un peu rêveur. _Je l'aime bien._

« Tout le monde l'aime bien, murmura Abigail après un moment de silence. »

Ivy hocha la tête, mi-soulagée, mi-agacée qu'elle n'eût pas saisi son sous-entendu.

« Je suis désolée. De ne pas savoir comment réagir. Ou quoi dire. Mais je t'écoute, toujours.

— Je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et toi ? Tu m'en veux ?

— Non, évidemment que non.

— Je peux mettre ma main sur ton épaule, au moins ?

— Euh- Pourquoi faire ?

— Pour un peu de tendresse et de chaleur humaine ? hasarda Ivy en toussotant. »

Une grimace sur le visage d'Abigail la fit sourire et elle haussa les épaules :

« Oublie. Ça ne fait rien.

— C'est que… Je n'aime pas trop qu'on me touche. Ça m'angoisse.

— Tant pis. Je sais gérer la frustration, plaisanta Ivy avec un sourire mutin.

— La frustration ? répéta Abigail d'une petite voix, les sourcils légèrement froncés d'incompréhension.

— Je plaisantais, Abbynette.

— Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi… »

* * *

En passant côte à côte les portes de la Grande Salle, les deux fillettes ressentirent sans se l'avouer un soulagement immense de s'être retrouvées. Ivy aperçut Rosamund, occupée à disserter avec Napoléon et deux autres garçons de Poufsouffle, dans une ronde rouge et jaune, à la table des Gryffondor — Milly et Blair les regardaient avec curiosité, assises non loin du petit groupe.

Elle se détourna sans proposer à Abigail de dîner avec eux. Elles avaient besoin de se retrouver, de plonger dans leur bulle de silence qu'elles aimaient tant partager. Sans un bruit, elles se dirigèrent vers la table des Serdaigle et s'y installèrent dans un coin encore vide d'élèves. Les plats colorés leur donnaient l'eau à la bouche, et c'est sans attendre qu'Ivy piqua des boulettes de bœuf à la sauce tomate, Abigail leur préférant la purée de patates douces à la crème.

 _À quelle heure tu dois partir voir Flitwick ?_ demanda Ivy après avoir essuyé ses doigts plein de sauce.

« Dans vingt minutes, soupira Abigail en ajoutant quelques légumes dans sa purée. »

 _Je pourrai venir avec toi ?_

« Je- ne préfère pas. »

Ivy hocha la tête avec un sourire et lui indiqua du regard qu'elle comprenait, avant de se remettre à dévorer sa nourriture avec appétit, plongeant son nez tout près de son assiette.

« Hey, Abbynette ? »

Les joues d'Ivy rosirent lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la présence de Will, mais il semblait trop concentré sur sa petite sœur pour s'apercevoir qu'elle relevait la tête comme une furie et essuyait les traces de tomate de sa bouche.

Le regard du jeune garçon, à la fois déterminé et penaud, détaillait le visage trop blanc d'Abigail, essayait de discerner une émotion dans ses traits imperturbables. Une petite moue déforma ses lèvres, et brusquement, il s'assit dos à la table, sans cesser de regarder sa sœur :

« Tu devrais peut-être l'envoyer à papa. Ce que tu m'as écrit. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Abigail soupesa la proposition un instant, jouant avec ses légumes du bout de sa cuillère, puis répondit, de sa petite voix froide :

« Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter.

— Je pense pas que ça l'inquièterait, au contraire. Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux.

— J'y penserai, promit-elle en hochant la tête.

— Chouette. Tu l'embrasseras pour moi aussi, hein ? Salut Ivy ! »

La fillette s'étrangla avec sa gorgée d'eau et sourit maladroitement, mais le garçon s'était de nouveau tourné vers Abigail :

« Je ne te savais pas aussi bavarde, fit-il remarquer doucement, avec un sourire en coin. C'est plaisant. Au fait, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te féliciter d'avoir conversé avec Charlie, l'autre jour. C'était inattendu.

— Je lui ai juste demandé où tu étais, rectifia Abigail en fronçant les sourcils.

— C'était tout de même inattendu, se moqua gentiment son frère avec un sourire malicieux. Je suis content de voir qu'il ne te fait plus peur.

— C'est pas ça, c'est que… Il sait, pour ma magie, alors je m'en fiche un peu, maintenant.

— C'est ce que je dis, c'est chouette que tu n'aies plus peur de lui, confirma Will d'une voix douce, et Abigail n'eut pas le courage de le contredire. Je vous laisse, bon appétit. N'oublie pas d'envoyer ça à papa. »

Il posa le parchemin qu'elle lui avait donné dans l'après-midi à côté d'elle et se leva.

« Oh, et, Abby… S'il faut se battre, tu sais que je me battrai avec toi, hein ? Tu le sais ?

— Je crois qu'au fond, oui, je le sais, répondit-elle d'une voix très basse après un silence. »

Soulagé, Will sourit doucement, et après avoir salué Ivy, il se détourna pour retrouver ses amis Gryffondor un peu plus loin sur la table.

En rangeant le parchemin dans son sac, Abigail sentit le regard d'Ivy sur elle, et leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de la fillette blonde — elle avait sorti sa propre missive et la faisait tournicoter entre ses doigts hâlés, une lueur d'impatience sur le front, essayant de distinguer les premières lettres en dépliant partiellement les coins.

« Pas devant moi, supplia Abigail d'une petite voix. »

 _Excuse-moi_ , répondirent les mains d'Ivy, alors que son visage prenait un air penaud. _Pour tout_.

« Ça suffit, on en a déjà parlé. »

Un sourire mutin étira les lèvres roses d'Ivy, et avec délicatesse, ses doigts dansèrent au-dessus de son assiette :

 _Tu as raison. Maintenant on se dit quand quelque chose nous chagrine, d'accord ? On n'attend pas._

« D'accord. »

 _Et quoi qu'il y ait là-dedans, tu peux être sûre que je me battrai avec toi aussi._

« Je commence à me faire à l'idée, avoua Abigail dans une petite moue timide. »

* * *

Mai se termina et laissa place à juin et ses examens de fin d'année scolaire. Le ciel se cala bientôt sur l'humeur générale du château, refusant aux élèves sa belle couleur azurée et la douceur du soleil. De gros nuages d'un gris sale tirant sur le noir menaçaient de crever l'horizon, tout comme les tensions se contenaient bien mal dans les couloirs — une vision bien romantique ***** , soupirait de lassitude le professeur McGonagall lorsqu'elle levait les yeux vers les fenêtres de son bureau. De temps à autre, il lui semblait que la météo reflétait son propre moral, avant de se trouver bien trop âgée pour ces bêtises et de se plonger de nouveau dans les soucis que les deux enfants Swann leur causaient, aux professeur Dumbledore, Flitwick et elle.

Si certains professeurs acceptèrent d'écourter leur dernière heure d'enseignement, comme les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave, qui amenèrent même un gros goûter pour féliciter leurs première année, d'autres, comme McGonagall et Rogue — sans surprise — ou Binns — beaucoup plus surprenant — firent travailler leurs élèves jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare d'entendre des plaintes dirigées contre eux dans le couloir, et c'est avec un étonnement plus qu'agréable qu'Abigail se rendit compte que Will l'épargnait de ses geignements habituels sur leurs professeurs.

Le dernier cours du professeur O'Cuinn fut jovial. Il avait amené à ses élèves un gros gâteau tout droit sorti des cuisines, et les questionna sur les sortilèges de défense pendant qu'ils grignotaient leurs parts et sirotaient leurs verres de jus de citrouille.

« Rien n'égale la nourriture en matière de concentration, plaisantait-il. »

Les élèves lui posèrent ensuite pléthore de questions sur ses expériences, son ancien métier d'archéomage, ses excavations et sa passion pour les vieilleries. Il répondait en réponses courtes, ne s'étalait jamais, mais ses yeux s'étaient allumés et son sourire refusait de quitter ses lèvres.

« Vous êtes un super prof, fit remarquer une petite Poufsouffle à la voix aiguë.

— Oh, merci, Miss Connolly, je fais de mon mieux. »

La dénommée Connolly rougit et se tut. Puis la sonnerie retentit et les élèves jetèrent les serviettes en papier et les gobelets dans la poubelle — « pas celle-là, celle pour le tri ! rappela le professeur en les observant » —, pour finalement quitter la salle en grandes discussions.

« Miss Swann, un mot avant de vous sauver ? »

La fillette lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux et il se planta devant elle, saluant les derniers élèves avant de se tourner vers la fillette, un petit sourire désolé sur les lèvres.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas honoré la promesse que je vous avais faite en début d'année. Les cours d'occlumencie. Je pense que vous n'avez pas eu que cela à faire, de toute manière, et moi non plus, malheureusement. Je tenais simplement à m'excuser quand même. »

Il passa une main dans sa barbe et lissa sa moustache drue. Elle le trouva vieilli, les épaules voûtées, les joues creusées. Puis, dans un soupir, il marmonna :

« Albus m'a dit que vous aviez été mise au courant de toute l'histoire, hum ? Vous comprenez donc que le temps m'a manqué. Je suis navré. Je persiste à dire qu'un pouvoir comme le vôtre devrait être protégé contre les intrusions malveillantes. Mais peut-être que l'année prochaine sera plus propic- »

Il se tut avec brusquerie, redressa les épaules, et, dans toute sa hauteur, son regard changea — il se fit plus dur, plus froid, à l'instar de sa voix au ton soudainement détaché :

« Oui, M. Picadilly ? Vous voulez quelque chose ? »

Abigail tourna la tête, troublée par ce changement si brutal, et découvrit Lawrence, dans l'encadrement de la porte, son regard gris posé sur son professeur. Son visage était pâle, maigre, une lueur sombre oscillant entre terreur et colère passait dans ses iris.

« Elle est là, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez ramenée ?

— Miss Swann, reprit calmement le professeur après avoir observé quelques secondes son élève, le visage inexpressif, je pense qu'il est temps de descendre déjeuner. »

Lawrence sembla alors s'apercevoir de la présence de la fillette, la regarda en clignant des yeux. Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna en trottinant, intimidée par la présence du grand garçon de sixième année posté près de la porte. Quand elle passa devant lui, il la suivit du regard — un regard désespéré, presque fou, qui la fit frissonner de terreur. Sans demander son reste, elle s'enfuit vers la Grande Salle.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

La voix douce et calme du professeur O'Cuinn brisa le silence inconfortable de la pièce, donnant la nausée au jeune garçon. Il ferma lentement les yeux, pressa ses paupières pour rassembler ses idées et respira l'air chargé de tension :

« Jouez pas à ça avec moi. Quand vous avez été soigné hors de Poudlard, après- après que mon cher petit frère a tout balancé au directeur, ils l'ont cachée autre part. Pas ici. Pour pas que je la retrouve, j'imagine.

— Vous êtes dur avec le jeune Stephen. Il cherchait seulement à vous protéger. Il voulait bien faire.

— Mon père aussi, et voyez où ça l'a mené. »

O'Cuinn ne cacha même pas son soupir las.

« Vraiment, Lawrence, je pense que Stephen a agi pour le mieux, en avertissant les professeurs et le directeur. »

Lawrence ne répondit pas. Ses lèvres tremblaient, remarqua O'Cuinn. Il restait sur le pas de la porte, n'osait pas approcher, semblait hésiter à en dire plus. Puis, d'une voix suppliante, il demanda :

« Pourquoi l'avoir ramenée ? Elle m'appelle, jour et nuit. Je l'entends, je l'entends depuis votre retour. J'en dors plus la nuit. J'ai- je suis de nouveau en colère contre mon frère alors que- je lui avais pardonné. Je me reconnais pas. J'ai peur. »

Une grimace déforma son visage et la colère remplaça bientôt le chagrin de ses traits. Il se redressa, certainement pour tenter de montrer à son vieux professeur qu'il n'était pas un de ces garçons fragiles, mais ses yeux hurlaient sa détresse. La peine serra le cœur du vieux professeur — le désespoir de ce grand garçon le touchait, lui rappelait douloureusement ses propres échecs. Avec autant de douceur que possible, il répondit tristement :

« Je travaille sur un moyen de la détruire. Mais, Lawrence… Vous n'êtes pas le seul que cette relique obsède.

— Je veux juste pouvoir dormir la nuit, professeur.

— Elle ne sera bientôt plus. Vous avez ma parole.

— Merci, professeur. »

Et, silencieusement, le teint cireux, il s'éloigna, emportant avec lui tout le tourment de leur silence.

* * *

Les professeurs avaient, à l'instar des examens de début janvier, programmé deux semaines d'épreuves. La première, théorique, se faisait généralement en classe et regroupait les élèves d'une même année ensemble. La deuxième, tant redoutée, se faisait quant à elle dans des salles aménagées, par petits groupes, si ce n'était individuellement.

Les première année débutaient par, au plus grand désespoir d'Abigail et bonheur d'Ivy, l'épreuve de potions. En entrant dans le cachot, qui allait faire office de leur prison pendant une heure et demie, Abigail eut la nausée. Sur l'estrade, le professeur Rogue, l'air maussade, regardait ses élèves entrer, les jaugeant de son regard noir, alors qu'ils prenaient place sans bruit — fait assez rare pour être remarqué.

Les parchemins, posés à l'envers sur les tables, firent pâlir les élèves. Abigail entendit distinctement derrière elle un Serdaigle soupirer d'une voix larmoyante : « ça y est, c'est la fin ». Elle chercha le regard d'Ivy qui, toute fraîche et pimpante, souriait au professeur Rogue, choisissant sa place comme s'il s'était agi d'une salle de théâtre à la programmation alléchante, qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas rater.

Elle avait noué un petit nœud violet pâle dans ses cheveux, avait expliqué à son amie que c'était un cadeau de sa grand-mère paternelle pour lui porter chance, et avait choisi sa jolie écharpe fétiche d'une couleur rose pastel pour se donner du courage. Rogue, qui d'ordinaire émettait des reniflements dédaigneux envers quiconque exhibait d'une manière trop ostensible sa bonne humeur, se contenta de l'ignorer, après qu'elle se fut assise au premier rang — il adressa par contre un rictus mauvais à Abigail quand celle-ci, les lèvres pâles, s'assit à côté de son amie en baissant les yeux vers le parchemin menaçant posé sur sa table. Quand elle leva la tête pour chercher le réconfort du regard noisette d'Ivy, celle-ci lui adressa un sourire et un clin d'œil en levant ses pouces.

« Comme vous le savez déjà, mais on m'a obligé à vous le répéter, vous disposez d'une heure et demie pour composer ce devoir, et aucunement le droit de vous référer à quelque document que ce soit. Bien évidemment, les tricheurs seront punis en conséquence. »

Abigail croisa son regard et se sentit trembler en baissant illico les yeux. Ses petites mains blanches laissèrent passer une minuscule arabesque glacée sur sa table, et, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour disparaître, Ivy tapota sa table pour attirer son attention. Lentement, elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard de la petite Gryffondor — celle-ci lui sourit et signa délicatement après avoir vérifié que le professeur était occupé ailleurs :

 _On a revu, tu sais tout._ _Tout va bien se passer, Rogue n'est qu'un vieux troll qui sent mauvais des pieds_.

Abigail grimaça et joua avec ses doigts en attendant le top départ de la plus longue course de son existence. Rogue annonça bientôt le début de l'examen, et c'est le cœur battant qu'elle retourna le parchemin :

 _1) Qu'appelle-t-on généralement_ Potion _? Définissez ce terme._

 _2) Pourquoi fabrique-t-on des chaudrons à partir de plusieurs matériaux ? Donnez au moins deux critères et expliquez-les au maximum._

 _3) Quelle est la particularité de l'asphodèle ? Donnez au moins deux contre-indications à la potion dans laquelle vous rajoutez cet ingrédient._

 _4) Quels ingrédients trouve-t-on dans la Potion d'Amnésie Partielle ? Précisez-en la composition, sans oublier de décrire les étapes._

Elle cessa rapidement de lire les questions, mortifiée, et se décida à se concentrer d'abord sur la première. Courageusement, elle plongea sa plume dans son encre et commença à écrire — son nom, d'abord, au moins c'était facile. Elle débutait sa première réponse quand le professeur Rogue passa devant elle, baissant son nez menaçant vers sa copie avec un rictus désolé.

« Appliquez-vous, quand vous répondez. Je ne veux pas avoir à déchiffrer vos réponses. »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la fillette, et c'est avec une force qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas posséder qu'elle les chassa d'un revers de main pour continuer son devoir.

Les rôles s'échangèrent quand les fillettes entrèrent dans la salle de métamorphose — Ivy était plus pâle qu'un fantôme en s'asseyant devant son parchemin. Elle s'étala de dépit sur sa table et tripota son petit nœud dans ses cheveux, une moue sur les lèvres, avant de lancer un regard vers Abigail qui, décidée et moins tremblante à l'idée de mourir d'un trop-plein de panique comme dans les cachots, se tenait droite et impassible sur sa chaise. Le regard déterminé qu'elle lui adressa revigora légèrement Ivy, mais la moue sur son visage ne s'effaça pas. Lorsque le professeur McGonagall autorisa ses élèves à commencer, elles tournèrent leurs parchemins, et si Ivy regarda les questions avec une grimace horrifiée sur les lèvres, Abigail ne tarda pas à plonger sa plume dans son encre et à poser les premiers mots de ses réponses.

La semaine s'acheva sur le devoir théorique d'Astronomie, que tous les première année trouvèrent horriblement dur. Une fois que leurs parchemins se furent envolés pour se ranger sur le bureau du professeur Sinistra, les élèves sortirent de la salle en faisant crisser les chaises, soupirèrent, échangèrent les réponses qu'ils avaient données avec une grimace apeurée sur le visage. Napoléon, qui partageait la salle de devoir avec Abigail, sortit avec elle, pâle comme un linge, et, alors que les camarades de dortoir de la petite Serdaigle les dépassaient en papotant de la question trois, petit d, il se crispa, fit la grimace, sortit ses cours dans des mouvements de bras paniqués, et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide vers sa salle commune en parcourant ses notes.

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard sortaient de la salle qui leur avait été attribuée, ravis eux aussi de goûter à un week-end bien mérité — mais studieux. Le capharnaüm qui avait régi le château début janvier reprenait, décuplé par la fin d'année et la fatigue engendrée par les trop nombreux mois de cours, si bien qu'Ivy, aussitôt qu'elle eut retrouvé Abigail, proposa de se diriger vers le parc pour un peu de calme.

Elles arrivaient à peine dans l'immense hall qu'elles furent arrêtées par la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall, qui claqua dans le couloir comme un coup de fouet.

« Miss Carson-Davies, Miss Swann, j'aimerais vous voir un instant. »

Le professeur s'était arrêtée devant les escaliers, les jaugeait de son regard sévère derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. Les fillettes se regardèrent, affolées, avant de fermer leurs manuels, de ranger leurs baguettes, de s'emparer de leur sac pour la suivre.

Ses pas rapides claquant sur le sol de pierre s'épargnèrent la peine d'attendre les deux première année, qui durent trottiner pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Elle s'arrêta devant son bureau, se tourna vers les deux fillettes essoufflées, ouvrit la porte et leur désigna l'intérieur d'un coup de tête.

« Entrez. »

La porte claqua sinistrement derrière elles quand elles eurent posé un pied à l'intérieur du bureau. Le professeur McGonagall leur désigna les sièges et s'installa derrière son bureau, remonta ses lunettes puis ses yeux vifs se posèrent sur ses deux élèves intimidées. Ivy baissait le nez dans son écharpe, gênée par la lumière presque blanche du dehors qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce en l'inondant de sa clarté.

« J'ai reçu ce matin un hibou de vos parents, Miss Carson-Davies. Votre dossier d'aménagement d'épreuves et celui de votre frère sont désormais complets et validés. Je déplore qu'ils aient été nécessaires, mais vous êtes au moins tranquilles pour l'ensemble de votre scolarité. Voilà votre emploi du temps de la semaine prochaine, et une ordonnance signée par votre médicomage traitant, que vos parents ont envoyée pour des potions que Madame Pomfresh pourra vous fournir contre la douleur. Merci d'en prendre connaissance et de me faire remarquer tout ce que vous trouvez inconcevable compte tenu de votre situation. Vous avez également reçu un courrier personnel de votre famille. »

Ivy attrapa les parchemins d'une main tremblante et, les joues pâles, baissa les yeux pour vérifier leur contenu. Le professeur McGonagall se tourna alors vers Abigail, crispée sur son siège, et joignit ses longs doigts les uns dans les autres :

« Miss Swann, nous avons décidé, en accord avec les professeurs Flitwick et Dumbledore, de vous proposer un examen supplémentaire, à compter de l'année prochaine. Un examen qui nous permettrait de nous rendre compte des progrès sur le contrôle de votre magie sur l'année. Quand je dis nous, je parle évidemment du corps enseignant et de vous-même. Nous avons décidé de ne pas vous ennuyer cette année avec un tel examen, nous savons très bien que nous vous le proposons beaucoup trop tard. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Abigail cligna lentement des yeux, confuse et prise de court, puis bafouilla, incertaine :

« Je- ne sais pas, professeur.

— Bien. Vous avez les vacances d'été pour y réfléchir. Miss Carson-Davies, est-ce que tout vous semble clair ?

— Suffisamment, professeur, murmura Ivy d'une petite voix.

— Bien. Avez-vous des questions, toutes les deux ? »

Les deux amies se regardèrent, puis secouèrent la tête en direction du professeur McGonagall qui hocha la tête.

« Bien. Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus. Si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas à me trouver, ou à demander aux autres professeurs. Bon courage pour votre semaine d'examens pratiques. »

Et, sans autre forme de procès, elle se leva, alla vers la porte et l'ouvrit, désignant le couloir du regard à ses deux élèves. Ivy fut la première dehors, ravie de respirer un air moins tendu que celui du bureau.

« Miss Swann, je vous attends lundi soir en salle de métamorphose, comme d'habitude. Vos examens ne vous exonèrent pas de vos entraînements. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle ferma la porte.

 _On va se reposer un peu avant de travailler ?_ proposa Ivy en reprenant lentement ses couleurs.

« Comment ça se passe pour les sorciers, les soins ? fut tout ce qu'elle obtint comme réponse. »

Une petite moue accompagna son froncement de sourcils mais Abigail avait posé son regard sur son visage et attendait une réponse. Alors la fillette haussa les épaules.

 _Tu connais Sainte-Mangouste ?_

« Sainte-quoi ?

— Mangouste. _Visiblement pas._ _C'est l'hôpital des sorciers, pour ceux qui sont très malades ou qui ont besoin de soins en urgence. Sinon, il y a des cabinets de médicomages rattachés à l'hôpital, un peu partout en Grande Bretagne. La médicomage qui me suit depuis que je suis bébé est à Cambridge, par exemple, mais pour mes consultations plus importantes, il faut qu'on aille à Londres. J'imagine que les moldus ont ça aussi, non ?_

— Il me semble, oui. Je n'attrape jamais froid, contrairement à Will ou Kat, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller chez le médecin, expliqua-t-elle en haussant des épaules massaudes au regard interrogateur d'Ivy. »

 _C'est comme ça que vous appelez les médicomages ? C'est rigolo_ , sourit la fillette. _Mes parents essayent depuis le début de l'année d'obtenir un papier pour mes examens, pour que le Ministère accepte de considérer mon accident comme une situation…_

Elle hésita et signa avec un rictus :

 _Invalidante, donc qui nécessite un aménagement spécial. En gros j'aurai un peu plus de temps que les autres, mais c'est déjà ça. Papa râle parce que d'après lui, les affaires de Poudlard ne sont pas les affaires du Ministère, et il a raison je crois, mais d'après maman, les universités sont gérées par le Ministère. De toute façon c'est mieux d'avoir ce papier, comme ça, c'est officiel, et personne ne pourra nous chercher des noises, à mon frère et moi._

« Lui aussi a eu un accident de potion ? demanda Abigail, confuse, en essayant de se rappeler le visage du petit garçon qu'elle avait croisé devant la chambre de son amie. »

 _Non_ , sourit Ivy à l'évocation de son petit frère. _Il est né sourd de l'oreille droite, malentendant de l'autre. Mais l'année dernière, son oreille gauche a décidé de ne plus rien entendre du tout. Du coup maman voulait un papier pour lui aussi, comme ça les professeurs peuvent anticiper son arrivée._

« Je ne savais pas que les sorciers pouvaient être sourds. »

Ivy haussa un sourcil attendri et signa doucement :

 _Nous sommes comme les moldus : humains avant tout_.

Abigail hocha la tête sans répondre davantage. Leurs pas les avaient menées aux escaliers de marbre quand Ivy grimaça et signa à toute allure :

 _On peut passer à l'infirmerie ? J'ai très mal à la gorge._

« Allons-y. »

* * *

Après un week-end à revoir les sorts et enchantements élémentaires, Ivy et Abigail cessèrent les révisions et se promirent mutuellement de se faire confiance pendant leurs examens. Ivy fit très justement remarquer qu'il était dommage que leurs professeurs ne les laissent pas s'aider, puisque, lorsqu'il s'agissait de sortilèges ou d'enchantements, Abigail s'avérait très douée, alors que dans les matières où elle devait utiliser ses mains, elle était, d'après les dires de son amie, _carrément nulle_.

« J'imagine que même avec cet argument de choc, les professeurs refuseront, répondit seulement Abigail à la moquerie, un sourcil haussé devant le peu de tact de la Gryffondor.

— Le contraire vaut aussi, répliqua Ivy avec un sourire malin. Moi je suis douée avec les matières où on n'a pas besoin de parler, et naze pour les sortilèges et autres charmes.

— Hum.

— Cette réaction était tout à fait appropriée, s'esclaffa Ivy. »

Elle riait moins quand, le lendemain, le professeur O'Cuinn appela son nom pour qu'elle lui montrât ses talents en Défense contre les Forces du Mal — en l'occurrence, contre des gnomes véreux. Elle ressortit pâle comme un linge, effrayant l'élève de Serpentard qui attendait son tour et qui faillit se mettre à pleurer quand O'Cuinn passa sa tête par la porte et l'appela.

 _C'était affreux,_ signa la fillette quand Abigail haussa un sourcil interrogatif. _J'avais trop mal à la gorge, à cause du stress. Je n'ai pas réussi à lancer mon sort correctement. Le gnome a juste trébuché et il s'est moqué de moi. Du coup je lui ai donné un coup de pied et il était hors d'état de nuire. Au moins, O'Cuinn a noté que j'avais de bons réflexes et une bonne capacité d'adaptation. Pauvre gnome,_ ajouta-t-elle avec une lueur de colère au fond de ses yeux. _Ce n'est pas correct de l'utiliser pour ça._

« Tu lui as fichu ton pied dans la figure, lui rappela Abigail. »

 _Légitime défense_ , râla Ivy, mais le rouge lui était monté aux joues.

Quand vint le tour d'Abigail, le professeur O'Cuinn semblait aussi épuisé que le pauvre gnome qui soupira en voyant entrer la petite élève, sans même prendre la peine de montrer son envie de la détrousser.

« Miss Swann, quand vous voulez. »

Une fois le gnome assommé — « Ce n'est quand même pas très correct de l'utiliser pour ça, n'est-ce pas professeur ? murmura Abigail en comprenant où voulait en venir Ivy un peu plus tôt. » —, O'Cuinn demanda à son élève de désarmer un mannequin immobile, puis mouvant. Enfin, après plusieurs sortilèges du Saucisson et de Jambencoton brillamment réussis, O'Cuinn salua la fillette et nota quelque chose sur un parchemin, avant de se diriger vers la porte et d'appeler le suivant, un Serpentard bougon aux cheveux noirs.

Le lendemain matin, l'examen de botanique fut catastrophique. Dégoûtée par la plante dont elle devait s'occuper, elle mit un temps fou à comprendre ce dont elle avait besoin, réussit à se faire mordre le gant par un insecte dégoûtant — « qui n'avait _rien_ à faire là, se défendit-elle ensuite quand Ivy se moqua d'elle. » —, laissa tomber ses outils, et manqua de peu de tuer la pauvre plante.

« Eh ben pour moi, ça s'est _hyper bien_ passé, fanfaronna Ivy en pirouettant sur elle-même lorsqu'elles reprirent le chemin du château. »

Abigail n'eut même pas le cœur de lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait failli se prendre sa robe dans ses pieds, tant son sourire éclatant faisait plaisir à voir.

Si elle avait raté son examen de botanique, ça n'avait été rien comparé à l'effroyable désastre de celui de potions. Elle ne comprenait rien aux instructions, se désespéra de confondre de la poudre d'yeux de cafards avec de la poudre d'étoiles, échoua à tenir correctement son couteau pour presser l'espèce de scarabée que Rogue avait finalement posé devant elle, exaspéré de la voir confuse devant son chaudron, et le regard furibond du professeur n'était certainement pas un remède pour la concentration. Finalement, elle réussit à verser sans le vouloir un liquide jaunâtre provenant du scarabée sur sa robe, tacha ses joues d'une façon qu'elle-même ne comprit pas, et quand sa main rencontra un ingrédient visqueux, elle poussa un petit cri de panique et gela à la fois sa potion et les sourcils de Rogue, qui la chassa d'un regard enragé, les joues rouges de colère.

Le soir, Will et Charlie décidèrent de dîner avec les fillettes et Rosamund qui les avait rejointes, et éclatèrent de rire à son récit — elle omit toutefois volontairement de raconter la dernière partie de son épreuve —, et même Stephen eut un léger sourire amusé. Ivy s'exaspéra, et Rosamund lui demanda avec beaucoup de sérieux si elle avait craché sur le nez crochu du professeur.

Mais le plus désolant fut certainement l'examen de vol.

Après l'épreuve de métarmophose qu'elle réussit avec talent — même le professeur McGonagall reconnut d'une voix émue qu'elle était impressionnée, avant de lui ordonner sèchement d'appeler l'élève suivant —, l'épreuve de vol s'apparentait à de la torture. Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée d'une semaine d'examens, d'entraînements douloureux à la maîtrise de sa magie, fatiguée de devoir monter sur un balai.

Arrivée juste à temps pour encourager Ivy, elle regarda son amie voleter avec grâce et élégance, ses cheveux blonds flottant délicatement dans son dos, son nœud assorti avec les douces couleurs rosées de ses joues. Madame Bibine applaudit quand la fillette posa un pied avec une aisance indécente sur le sol, si bien qu'Ivy eut du mal à garder un visage neutre. Le professeur appela l'élève suivant — « elle aurait pu me laisser saluer la foule, quand même, râla Ivy une fois que personne ne put les entendre. » — qui se présenta et effectua le parcours avec beaucoup moins de prestance que la petite Gryffondor avant lui.

« Fais-toi confiance, chuchota Ivy quand ce fut le tour d'Abigail. Tiens. »

Elle lui tendit son petit ruban qu'Abigail accepta sans trop s'en rendre compte et qu'elle noua à son poignet à la va-vite. Madame Bibine l'accueillit avec gentillesse et la pria de commencer.

Abigail déglutit péniblement, embrassa du regard le parcours aménagé dans le parc — des anneaux flottaient à quelques centimètres du sol, et lever les yeux vers eux lui donnait la nausée.

« Ne faites que ce que vous vous sentez capable de faire, la rassura Madame Bibine. »

 _La bonne blague_ , songea la pauvre fillette qui s'empara du balai sans prendre la peine de l'appeler du très ridicule, d'après elle, ordre _debout !_. Madame Bibine voulut protester mais abandonna quand elle vit son élève se placer sur le manche sans aucune conviction.

« Allez Abby ! hurla Rosamund derrière elle. »

Mais à peine le balai avait-il décollé qu'elle se crispa et qu'une épaisse couche de glace s'étala sur le manche, recouvrant bientôt l'intégralité du pauvre balai qui s'écroula sur le sol. Un bruit sourd — _chtonk_ — suivi d'un « ouille ! » retentit, et Madame Bibine accourut, décontenancée. Abigail se redressa, essuya la glace qui s'était étalée sur sa robe et, alors que le professeur soupirait et marmonnait un sort de Disparition en direction du balai gâté, elle s'enfuit, toute penaude, loin de l'abomination qu'étaient les balais volants.

« Suivant, soupira Madame Bibine et d'un coup de baguette, elle en fit apparaître un autre. Je suis désolée, Miss Swann, mais j'espère que vous n'aviez pas comme ambition de devenir joueuse de Quidditch.

— Pas du tout, la rassura Abigail avec une grimace.

— C'est dommage, avec un frère aussi talentueux que le vôtre… »

Et, sans remarquer le froncement de sourcils de la fillette, elle s'éloigna pour noter l'élève ronchon de Serpentard.

« Allons, fais pas cette tête, sourit Rosamund alors qu'Ivy essayait de ne pas éclater de rire à côté d'elle. Ça y est, on est en vacances, et c'est presque l'été ! »

Abigail se garda bien de faire remarquer que ça lui était complètement égal, et suivit ses amies vers le château. Dans sa concentration extrême pour ne pas croiser son frère, elle ne remarqua pas son cousin qui passait devant elle, en même temps que Rosamund riait à voix haute de la nullité de la fillette en balai.

* * *

Libérés des chaînes des examens, les élèves désertèrent le château, lui préférant le parc et la douceur des derniers jours de printemps. L'été s'annonçait, la chaleur revenait, timide, perçait les nuages et chassait les vents trop frais. Même les professeurs se promenèrent, aussitôt les devoirs terminés, dans les allées fleuries, quand leurs élèves leur laissaient suffisamment de répit - Abigail et Ivy entendirent distinctement le professeur Flitwick râler au détour d'un bosquet : « le prochain qui me demande si j'ai corrigé son devoir, je lui fais manger mon paquet de parchemins ! », et le professeur Chourave d'acquiescer vivement.

Les derniers jours séparant le printemps de l'été laissèrent trop de peu de temps à Abigail pour songer paisiblement à l'anniversaire d'Ivy. Plongée dans un état de panique rarement atteint, elle songeait régulièrement - _trop_ régulièrement - à laisser Will préparer une petite fête, abandonnant toujours cette idée aussitôt qu'elle lui effleurait l'esprit - si elle savait qu'Ivy apprécierait qu'on lui chantât des chansons en son honneur, elle, au contraire, n'était pas persuadée de pouvoir y survivre. D'autant plus que Will s'était - étonnamment - restreint le jour de son anniversaire, elle savait qu'il ne résisterait pas à un deuxième sans chanson.

La veille du jour de l'été, elle se réveilla en panique dans son lit. La confusion dansa dans ses yeux bleus avant qu'elle ne comprît pourquoi elle avait rêvé qu'Ivy s'était mise à tournoyer devant toute la Grande Salle, sur une musique classique qu'elle ne connaissait pas, en l'obligeant à l'accompagner dans ses entrechats - Will et Charlie, au premier rang, applaudissaient en hurlant à intervalles réguliers « _Olé !_ ». Les étoiles chantaient, au plafond, la mélodie entêtante de son cauchemar, sans se soucier du sommeil des occupantes du dortoir.

Finalement, songea Abigail en regardant tristement ses draps couverts de neige, ça n'avait pas été mal qu'elle eût été coupée dans son rêve, ou la glace qui courait sur les rideaux en velours de son lit aurait certainement envahi tout le dortoir - et c'était le genre d'incident qu'elle préférait éviter. Ses doigts caressèrent les amas de neige sur la couette rêche, et, pareils à des enfants en manque de tendresse parentale, les flocons s'amoncelèrent autour de ses mains et s'y lovèrent, cherchant le froid réconfort de leur créatrice.

Indifférente à la neige abandonnée sur son lit - ça n'était pas la première fois qu'un tel phénomène lui arrivait, et à chaque fois, elle retrouvait son lit parfaitement immaculé et bordé le soir -, la fillette se leva et se hâta de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour réfléchir, encore et encore, à un potentiel cadeau pour Ivy, et si possible sans demander à son frère de fourrer son nez dans ses affaires.

Vaincue, elle se rendit à la Grande Salle dans l'espoir de trouver Will et lui demander conseil - il était là, attablé avec Charlie et Stephen et était plongé dans la lecture de la _Gazette_. Courageusement, elle se dirigea vers lui et se racla la gorge - comme prévu, son frère et Charlie relevèrent les yeux de leur petit-déjeuner pour la regarder avec curiosité et Stephen se désintéressa d'elle aussitôt qu'il eut pris connaissance de sa présence.

« Abbynette, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? s'inquiéta Will alors que Charlie souriait, moqueur. »

Le jeune rouquin allait faire une remarque, mais un bruit sourd sous la table le fit sursauter et lâcher un « aïe ! » sonore qui fit sursauter Abigail et tourner la tête d'un air ahuri à Will.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! grogna Charlie en fusillant Stephen du regard. »

L'accusé soupira pendant que son voisin d'en face se massait la jambe sous la table, une grimace sur le visage.

« Arrête de te mêler aux conversations qui ne te regardent pas, expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme. Ça ne se fait pas.

— Et déboîter le tibia des gens, ça se fait peut-être ?

— Je voulais juste attirer ton attention, avoua Stephen, l'air sombre et les joues rougissantes.

— Ben je te félicite, c'est réussi !

— Je suis désolé.

— C'est bon. Ça va mieux. »

Il se tourna vers Will, qui les regardait tour à tour d'un air soucieux - Abigail s'éloignait vers Ivy, qui mangeait un peu plus loin en compagnie de Rosamund et de Napoléon à la table des Poufsouffle.

« Vous êtes graves, tous les deux.

— C'est Stephen qu'a commencé ! rouspéta Charlie.

— Tut, tut ! Je veux pas le savoir, gronda Will - et Stephen ravala ses propres protestations.

— Elle te voulait quoi ?

— Charlie…

— Quoi encore ? Tu veux mon deuxième tibia ? Je t'en prie, il est encore tout neuf.

— Mais non. C'est juste que… C'est peut-être privé. »

Will hocha la tête, lui adressant un regard reconnaissant, mais Charlie soupira lourdement :

« Will et moi, on partage tout, se targua-t-il en bombant le torse.

— Oh, pardon, j'ai dû louper le carton d'invitation de vos fiançailles, railla Stephen en haussant un sourcil amusé, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. »

Charlie lui lança un regard noir mais Will éclata de rire.

« De même, tu partages peut-être tout avec Will, mais pas avec elle.

— Steph' a raison, chuchota l'intéressé avec une moue désolée. Ça aurait pu être privé.

— Ça l'était ? interrogea Charlie du tac-au-tac.

— Non. Elle sait juste pas quoi offrir à Ivy pour son anniversaire. Mais tu es quand même bien trop curieux.

— Peut-être. Tu lui as dit quoi ? »

Stephen ronchonna dans son bol ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un « j'abandonne », et, avec une lueur mystérieuse au fond des yeux, Will sourit :

« J'ai dit que si elle était incapable de s'en occuper, c'est moi qui organiserais l'anniversaire d'Ivy.

— Oh..! souffla Charlie, des étoiles brillant au fond de ses pupilles. Laisse-moi t'aider. Hey, Steph'. »

L'interpellé eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux qu'il grimaçait avec un grognement de douleur et se pliait en deux pour masser son tibia douloureux — Will fronça des sourcils désapprobateurs, mais Charlie ricanait :

« Je voulais juste attirer ton attention.

— Pourquoi faire ? Tu sais que j'en suis aussi.

— Au moins, nous sommes quittes. »

Stephen haussa un sourcil perplexe mais Charlie se détourna vers Will, lequel hésitait entre le sourire et la grimace, mi-amusé, mi-désespéré par l'échange dégoulinant de puérilité de ses amis.

« Tu pensais à quelque chose ? »

Tout en massant son tibia blessé, Stephen fit un signe de tête à Will pour lui assurer qu'il l'écoutait.

« J'ai une petite idée, oui…, répondit Will en plissant ses yeux malicieux. »

* * *

Abigail sut que quelque chose clochait aussitôt que Stephen l'apostropha le lendemain alors qu'elle sortait tout juste d'un petit-déjeuner en solitaire — mais elle était loin d'imaginer dans quel traquenard elle allait bientôt tomber.

« Will m'a demandé de te dire qu'il te cherche, lui apprit-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, un peu gêné.

— Ah ?

— Il a ajouté que c'est très important, qu'il est désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir lui-même, que c'est pour l'anniversaire d'Ivy.

— … D'accord. »

Sans un mot, il la guida jusqu'au hall, où un petit groupe composé de Will, Charlie, Rosamund, Napoléon et Círdan attendait, chacun pourvus d'un balai. Aux pieds de Charlie reposait une longue boîte rectangulaire en bois grossier. Comprenant aussitôt ce qui se tramait, Abigail sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge — à la panique s'additionna la colère : ils n'avaient pas _osé_ …

Rosamund l'empêcha de se ruer vers son frère pour lui demander des explications — quand elle les aperçut, elle s'écria avec un entrain qu'Abigail trouva déplacé :

« Tiens, coucou Abby ! Je croyais que tu détestais le Quidditch ? »

Stephen fronça les sourcils et marmonna « pardon ? » mais Will l'empêcha de parler davantage en s'écriant :

« Abby ! Trop bien que tu sois venue de ton plein gré.

— Attendez, coupa Stephen, mécontent, avant qu'Abigail eût pu répliquer. C'est vrai, tu détestes le Quidditch ?

— Boaaaf, tu la connais, reprit Will sans s'attarder sur le « non » catégorique de son ami. Toujours dans l'exagération.

— Pourquoi on ne me dit jamais rien ?

— Parce qu'on te connaît, répondit Charlie en lui tapotant l'épaule. Tu aurais refusé d'aller la chercher si on te l'avait dit.

— C'est évident, marmonna Stephen, puis il se tourna vers Abigail. Écoute, je suis navré, je ne pensais pas… Enfin bref. Désolé. »

Elle haussa les épaules en fusillant son frère du regard. Rosamund lui tapota l'épaule pour la consoler de son infortune — le geste lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique et elle fit un bond en avant pour lui échapper. La Gryffondor ne sembla pas remarquer son air paniqué, soudainement occupée à rêvasser tout haut sur la beauté et la hauteur du plafond.

« La voilà ! s'écria soudainement Charlie avec de grands gestes de main. »

Ivy s'arrêta dans les escaliers en les apercevant avec leurs balais, porta ses mains à sa bouche quand elle comprit et, les yeux plein de larmes, elle s'élança vers eux.

« Bon anniversaire ! »

L'émotion fit rosir la fillette. Elle attrapa le balai que lui tendait Charlie, les yeux brillant de larmes de bonheur. Rosamund lui colla un gros baiser sur la joue pour son anniversaire, Napoléon et Círdan préférèrent seulement lui souhaiter, trop timides pour une embrassade, Will et Charlie la prirent dans leurs bras et manquèrent de l'étouffer, et Stephen se contenta d'un sourire, les bras croisés, justifiant sa froideur d'un misérable « les câlins, c'est pas trop mon truc, désolé ».

« Ah, les garçons, soupira Rosamund en levant les yeux au plafond.

— Ne commence pas.

— Je n'ai rien dit. »

Mais Ivy ne les écoutait plus, s'était plantée devant Abigail qui, gênée, plissait les lèvres en une espèce de grimace qu'elle aurait voulu transformer en sourire sans y parvenir. Enhardie par la tendresse qui émanait de tout le petit groupe, Ivy laissa ses mains danser :

 _Toi aussi ?_

« Si tu crois que je vais jouer, tu te trompes. »

Círdan, qui les écoutait, haussa un sourcil, mais Ivy pouffa discrètement et sourit :

 _Sincèrement, si tu n'existais pas, il faudrait t'inventer_.

« Pas du tout, protesta Abigail, embarrassée. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sornettes.

— Allons-y ? proposa Charlie, impatient de monter sur son balai, tandis qu'Ivy souriait tendrement à son amie. »

Le petit groupe sortit du château et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Ivy signa avec une excitation non contenue :

 _Vous ne l'avez quand même pas loué pour moi ?_

« Bien sûr que si, répondit Will une fois que sa petite sœur eut traduit. C'est le dernier jour avant de rentrer à Londres, on peut quand même se le permettre.

— Vous êtes des fous furieux, imbéciles et mesquins, reprit Abigail en lisant les mains de son amie.

— Et toi, pleine de mauvaise foi, s'esclaffa son frère en voyant au visage d'Ivy qu'elle avait fait une grosse erreur de traduction. Ne faites pas attention, elle est bougonne, rit-il encore en rassurant les autres dont les visages se fronçaient d'une telle violence.

— Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter d'un gâteau et d'une chanson, comme d'habitude hein ?

— Écoute, il faut voir plus haut, parfois. Être un aigle. Voler au-dessus des autres.

— Tu es sûr que le Choixpeau ne voulait pas t'envoyer à Serpentard ? ronchonna-t-elle encore, les mains dans les poches.

— Il n'a pas envisagé cette possibilité une seule seconde. »

 _Vous êtes insortables, tous les deux_ , soupira Ivy.

Et cette fois, Abigail refusa de traduire.

Le terrain était immense, presque trop, quand ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur. Will profita d'une légère dispute entre Charlie et Rosamund sur le rôle de l'attrapeur pour glisser à Abigail qu'il était désolé de l'avoir embarquée dans tout ça, ce à quoi elle répondit d'un haussement d'épaules — Ivy avait l'air ravie, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

« Qui va arbitrer ? s'inquiéta soudain Napoléon. »

La question laissa l'assemblée perplexe, avant que Charlie ne s'avance, très droit, le menton levé. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il déclara d'un ton sans réplique :

« Stephen sera l'arbitre.

— Ah, oui, hors de question de l'avoir dans une équipe ! ricana Rosamund en s'appuyant sur son balai, en regardant son frère pâlir d'embarras avant de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez. Il est malade en balai, expliqua-t-elle ensuite quand Ivy le regarda d'un air surpris.

— Eh bien _désolé_ d'avoir le mal de l'air, grogna Stephen en enfonçant rageusement ses mains dans ses poches.

— La dernière fois qu'on a dû aller chez nos grands-parents, je ne te raconte même pas le _carnage_ , continua sa petite sœur, et Will et Charlie ricanèrent joyeusement.

— Merci Rosa, c'est trop gentil.

— Et encore, t'as pas vu notre examen de vol l'année dernière, renchérit Will, et cette fois, Charlie éclata de rire et dut s'asseoir pour se calmer. Oui bon, pardon Steph', excuse-moi, anecdote close… Tiens, Abbynette pourra te seconder, si besoin. »

 _Quel honneur_ , voulut-elle lui cracher à la figure, mais elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard, mécontente d'apercevoir un sourire mi-gêné, mi-amusé se former sur les visages de Napoléon, de Círdan et de Rosamund à l'évocation du sobriquet préféré de son frère — qui, naturellement, ne remarqua rien.

« Ben euh… tu y connais quelque chose au Quidditch, toi ? »

La voix basse de Stephen lui fit tourner le regard et, avec un soupir désespéré, elle hocha la tête en signe de négation.

« On peut t'apprendre, si tu veux, déclara alors joyeusement Napoléon qui suivait leur semblant d'échange.

— Ivy m'apprendra, répondit froidement Abigail en haussant les épaules, souhaitant couper court à la dérangeante conversation. »

Son enthousiasme coupé par la froideur de son ton, Napoléon cligna des yeux et son sourire s'effaça pendant qu'il hochait la tête. Stephen remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, et fit seulement remarquer de sa voix calme :

« Personne, même pas Ivy, ne t'y oblige. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, rencontra son regard vert imperturbable et marmonna :

« Je sais.

— Tant mieux, répliqua Stephen d'une voix détachée.

— Alors ! cria ensuite Charlie d'une voix forte quand ils arrivèrent au milieu du terrain. Rosa, tu seras gardienne, Círdan, poursuiveur, et je serai attrapeur. Ivy, tu seras gardienne, Will, poursuiveur, et toi Léon, tu seras attrapeur.

— Ça marche, chef ! lança Rosamund en enfourchant son balai — et Charlie rougit en gonflant le torse à cette nomination.

— Il n'y aura pas de batteur, Madame Bibine et le professeur McGonagall nous l'ont interdit formellement. Tout le monde est d'accord avec son poste ?

— Euh, moi je suis plutôt poursuiveur avec mes parents, remarqua Napoléon d'une petite voix en levant la main.

— On changera si tu veux, le rassura Will.

— Encore désolé de t'avoir embarquée dans ce traquenard, marmotta Stephen alors que sur le terrain, Napoléon souriait, soulagé. Je ne savais pas.

— On ne peut jamais savoir, avec Will, répondit lentement Abigail. »

Un sourire illumina le visage de Stephen. La conversation close, il laissa son regard se poser le terrain et cria à Charlie « d'arrêter de tricher tout de suite », puis de « retirer son pied de la ligne », ce à quoi le jeune garçon répondit d'un air mécontent : « Sois heureux que mon pied ne soit pas dans ta figure ! ». Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de son ami à lunettes qui se plaça de façon à ce que tout le monde pût l'entendre, répliquant d'un « Je ne te pense pas assez souple pour me mettre ton pied dans la figure » à Charlie qui éclata de rire.

Les matchs commencèrent bientôt, sous le regard désabusé d'Abigail. Sa seule consolation fut le sourire constamment accroché aux lèvres d'Ivy tout au long de la journée.

* * *

L'euphorie qui régnait dans les couloirs, le lendemain matin, pour le retour à Londres, semblait toucher la totalité du château, des élèves aux professeurs, des fantômes aux tableaux, des armures aux petites créatures cachées dans les plafonds, les pierres ou les cachots. Le parc fut piétiné par les élèves qui se hâtaient d'emprunter les carrioles en destination de Pré-Au-Lard.

Will s'étant fait violemment rabroué par ses copains Gryffondor de la carriole précédente — même si Abigail le soupçonna de l'avoir volontairement _ratée_ en laissant tout le monde passer devant lui, de sorte qu'il ne lui restât finalement pas de place —, il s'invita tout naturellement dans celle que partageaient Ivy et Abigail. Il profita du fait que Rosamund tombât instantanément endormie sur son siège quand la carriole s'ébranla pour papoter discrètement avec Ivy, lui racontant des histoires abracadabrantes comme il en avait l'habitude, auxquelles elle répondait en riant puis en surenchérissant. Abigail les écouta sans rien dire.

Il les invita dans le compartiment que Charlie et Stephen avaient réservé, mais les fillettes préférèrent décliner, désirant passer le trajet au calme, ce qui était quasiment — voire _carrément_ — impossible quand on partageait un compartiment avec Will et Charlie.

« Si jamais Stephen veut un peu de calme, qu'il n'hésite pas à venir nous voir, plaisanta Rosamund en assénant un petit coup de coude à Will. »

Will éclata de rire et promit d'en informer le principal intéressé avant de leur souhaiter bon voyage et à bientôt à Londres.

Ivy gardait son nez à la fenêtre, émue de laisser le château derrière elles. De loin, elles apercevaient la tour des Gryffondor.

« C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre, soupira Rosamund. Déjà un an. »

Le train ne roulait pas depuis quinze minutes qu'elle s'était déjà endormie, roulée en boule sur sa banquette. Ivy retira son gilet et lui posa sur elle en une couverture improvisée, avant de jouer avec le ruban violet qu'elle gardait constamment sur elle, depuis les examens.

Les roulements du train brisaient le silence paisible qui s'était imposé dans le compartiment. Par moments, la locomotive laissait s'échapper un sifflement aigu, le paysage disparaissait sous des gerbes de fumée blanche. Le regard perdu par la fenêtre, sur les grandes étendues écossaises, Abigail sentait les soubresauts de son cœur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine douloureuse. L'année avait été si riche en événements qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir pris plusieurs années en une — mais peut-être que Will avait raison, finalement, peut-être qu'elle exagérait toujours un peu.

« Je vais lui dire, un jour. »

La voix rauque d'Ivy brisa le fil de ses pensées et lentement, elle tourna son regard vers elle. La fillette observait Rosamund dormir avec un petit sourire attendri.

« Elle est vraiment gentille. Mais… Peut-être pas tout de suite. L'année prochaine. Je veux voir un peu comment ça se passe avant de lui dire.

— Tu fais comme tu le sens, murmura Abigail en haussant les épaules. »

Ivy lui sourit doucement et haussa un sourcil malicieux :

« Toi, j'espère que tu vas travailler ce que McGonagall t'a demandé de travailler pendant les vacances. Je veux mon câlin à la rentrée.

— Je ferai de mon mieux. »

Elle hésita puis murmura :

« Comment ça se passe si on ne valide pas certaines matières ?

— Tu valideras ton année, Abbynette, la rassura Ivy en riant doucement. Au pire, Madame Bibine te fera un mot pour interdire aux vendeurs de te laisser acheter un balai. Les gens redoublent très rarement, à Poudlard. Et puis tu as réussi tous tes autres examens.

— Pas les potions.

— Je ne les incluais pas dedans. »

Un clin d'œil plus tard, et Rosamund se réveillait en sursaut, terrifiée par un nouveau sifflement strident de la locomotive.

« On arrive ? marmotta-t-elle, la voix endormie.

— Pas tout à fait. Tu peux te rendormir.

— Formidable. Réveillez-moi quand c'est l'heure. »

* * *

Katie et Ian passèrent la barrière les séparant du monde moldu main dans la main. Le quai était pratiquement vide, à cette heure-ci, et leurs pas résonnaient d'une façon assez lugubre. Puis la petite Katie leva les yeux vers l'horloge et fronça le nez :

« Regarde, on est arrivés beaucoup trop tôt. Il n'est même pas cinq heures et demie.

— Je sais chérie, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent avec la circulation, surtout en arrivant à Londres, se défendit Ian avec un sourire penaud.

— On fait quoi en attendant ? Y a même pas de banc, pfff. Ah, si, là-bas. Mais c'est loiiiin.

— On n'a qu'à papoter.

— De quoi ? bouda la fillette.

— Tu as pris des mouchoirs ? demanda Ian en fouillant ses poches avec une moue ennuyée.

— Non. Pourquoi faire ?

— Il est possible que je pleure. »

La plaisanterie ne fit pas rire Katie. Elle leva les yeux vers Ian d'un air inquiet, si bien qu'il lui caressa les cheveux pour la rassurer.

« Pourquoi tu pleurerais ? s'enquit-elle avant qu'il eût pu ouvrir la bouche.

— Eh bien euh… Parce qu'Abbynette et Willy m'ont manqué.

— Oh.

— C'était une plaisanterie, chérie. »

Mais elle s'était enfermée dans un silence troublé. Doucement, il remit une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille mais elle repoussa sa caresse en fronçant le nez.

« Tu es bien pensive tout à coup. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

— Papa, est-ce que tu dirais la même chose si moi j'étais partie longtemps ? demanda-t-elle alors, d'une petite voix qu'elle voulut sans doute détachée. »

L'interrogation laissa Ian un instant sans voix. Le cœur serré, il observa le visage penaud de la fillette et se pencha pour être à sa hauteur.

« Ma chérie, commença-t-il avec tendresse en prenant ses petites mains entre les siennes, oui, évidemment que je serais ému de te revoir après une longue séparation.

— Et papa, insista-t-elle d'un air paniqué, si je ne suis pas une sorcière, est-ce que tu m'aimerais autant que Will et Abby ?

— Mais- évidemment ! Je t'aimerai toujours autant que Will et Abby ! »

Elle le scruta un instant puis enroula ses bras autour du cou de Ian qui l'attira contre lui avec tendresse.

« Ôte ces idées noires de ta tête ! »

Ses doigts picorèrent le crâne de la fillette pour lui retirer toutes les mauvaises pensées qui pouvaient s'accrocher. Elle se mit à rire et dans un grand bruit, lui colla un gros baiser sur la joue qu'il lui rendit.

Katie cessa de bouder mais resta silencieuse, la main dans celle de Ian qui lui racontait des bêtises pour la faire rire. Le quai commençait doucement à se remplir, quand une voix s'éleva non loin d'eux :

« Ian ? »

Ian et Katie se tournèrent aussitôt vers M. Carson, qui s'approchait d'eux, un grand sourire sur son visage rayonnant.

« Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous Ian ? »

Le soulagement délia la gorge de M. Swann — il était content de voir le père d'Ivy, autant parce qu'il le trouvait charmant que parce que la conversation avec Katie risquait de prendre un tournant dans lequel il ne voulait pas se risquer — et il lui répondit d'un sourire qu'il espéra aussi ravi que le sien :

« Bien, content de retrouver mes enfants, répondit-il en caressant doucement la joue de Katie qui s'était collée contre sa hanche. Et vous ?

— De même, Ivy nous a beaucoup manqué. Ma femme vous passe le bonjour, notre fils était malade aujourd'hui, elle a préféré rester à la maison avec lui, expliqua-t-il, un peu penaud.

— Bien sûr, chuchota Ian avec douceur pendant que M. Carson saluait Katie d'un grand sourire.

— Dites, Ian, que faites-vous cet été ? En août ?

— Euh… Nous n'avons rien de prévu pour l'instant, répondit-il en réfléchissant à toute allure. Non, rien de prévu.

— La coupe du monde de Quidditch a lieu cet été ! lui apprit alors M. Carson, des étoiles dans les yeux. Vous connaissez le Quidditch ?

— Un peu, oui, par ma sœur, et mon fils est un grand fan de ce jeu.

— C'est plus qu'un jeu, Ian, c'est un art, soupira le père d'Ivy avec tant de passion que Katie haussa un sourcil dubitatif. »

Ian ne put s'empêcher de rire, attendri et amusé par l'enthousiasme contagieux de son interlocuteur.

« Vous y allez, à la coupe du monde ?

— Ivy et moi, oui ! Mon fils et ma femme ne sont pas très intéressés… Béni soit Merlin de m'avoir donné ma fille ! Mais bien sûr, nous n'allons qu'à la finale, qui aura lieu fin août. Il faudrait, au mieux, avoir une somme d'argent colossale en réserve ou, au pire, hypothéquer sa maison ou même sa vie pour assister à tous les matchs.

— Ah, rien que ça, bredouilla Ian en fronçant des sourcils inquiets.

— Enfin bref, parenthèse refermée, je me demandais si vous vouliez nous accompagner à la finale ? Ou si vous voulez, un autre match ? Je travaille au Ministère de la Magie, je peux vous avoir des places pour euhm… disons pas trop cher. Qu'en dites-vous ?

— Ça se déroule où ? demanda doucement Ian alors qu'il sentait Katie lui agripper le t-shirt et essayait de la contenir. En Angleterre ?

— Non, en France, quant à vous dire où exactement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Pas très loin de Paris, il me semble. Mais il y a possibilité de se loger pour pas trop cher, sur place.

— Oh, papa, dis oui ! hurla aussitôt Katie alors qu'il avait à peine terminé sa phrase. »

Elle se mit à sautiller, tirant sur le t-shirt de Ian, l'étranglant à moitié, et hurla « dis oui dis oui dioui doui ! », provoquant l'hilarité de M. Carson. Ian tira sur son t-shirt pour éviter la suffocation et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la fillette pour la calmer.

« Évidemment que je suis intéressé, marmotta-t-il en massant son cou - M. Carson sourit davantage alors que la petite Katie hurlait son contentement.

— Je vous prends combien de tickets ?

— Euhm, quatre, et nous verrons bien si Abby vient avec nous. Merci, c'est très gentil. »

M. Carson lui promit de le tenir rapidement au courant et s'extasia si longuement sur les coupes du monde auxquelles il avait assisté dans sa jeunesse que les longues minutes qui les séparaient de l'arrivée du train défilèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rendît compte — Katie, bouche bée, ouvrait de grands yeux en écoutant les récits fantastiques de ce bel homme blond qui s'agitait, et Ian devait constamment lui rappeler qu'elle l'étranglait en tirant ainsi sur son pauvre t-shirt déjà pas tout neuf.

« Vous faites quoi au ministère, d'ailleurs ? questionna-t-il lorsque M. Carson fit une pause dans son récit.

— Je travaille au département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Mais pour tout vous dire, je n'attends qu'une chose, c'est de demander ma mutation au département des jeux et sports magiques… Mais il est tellement demandé ! Et vous, d'ailleurs ? Je n'osais pas demander. C'est-à-dire que je ne m'y connais pas du tout en métiers moldus, j'avais peur de ne pas connaître, avoua-t-il, un peu gêné.

— Je suis architecte paysagiste, répondit Ian avec un sourire moqueur quand M. Carson fit la moue, lui indiquant par là qu'il n'avait qu'une vague idée des mots pris indépendamment mais pas dans leur intégralité. C'est-à-dire que je m'occupe des espaces verts, en gros.

— C'est lui qui construit les parcs d'Angleterre ! rectifia Katie avec fierté pendant que M. Carson murmurait un petit « oh ! » impressionné.

— Pas _tous_ ceux d'Angleterre, ma puce, mais oui, c'est ça. Je m'en occupe, quoi. »

M. Carson les écoutait, fasciné, et voulut connaître tous les détails — parce que, mine de rien, _sans baguette magique ?_ — mais le Poudlard Express fut annoncé et entra lentement en gare, crachant son flot de fumée sur le quai, et bientôt, l'immense créature rouge poussa un dernier gémissement éreinté et s'arrêta. A l'intérieur, les élèves se pressaient contre les vitres, s'amoncelaient vers les sorties, souriaient à s'en faire mal aux lèvres.

« Vous viendrez à la maison pour nous expliquer tout ça, d'accord ? sourit M. Carson alors que les bruits du train se mélangeaient aux retrouvailles bruyantes.

— Évidemment, promit Ian, ravi.

— Oh, et, Ian, plus de « vous » entre nous, si ? demanda encore M. Carson, un peu timidement.

— Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord, faisons comme ça. »

Ils échangèrent encore un sourire ravi et Katie se mit à hurler :

« J'ai vu Will ! J'ai vu Will !

— Alors va le chercher, chérie, et ramène-le, s'il te plait. »

La fillette ne se fit pas prier et courut vers son frère que Ian avait aussi repéré, un peu plus loin. Il se pencha vers M. Carson :

« Abigail n'est jamais loin de William, et j'imagine qu'Ivy ne doit pas être loin d'Abigail.

— Je suis vraiment content que nos filles soient amies, tu sais, dit doucement M. Carson, un peu ému. Je n'ai jamais vu Ivy aussi épanouie. Et Merlin sait qu'elle revient de loin, ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix brisée. Le pire, c'est que c'était de ma faute. »

Il se tut. Ian ignorait de quoi il voulait parler, mais n'osa pas le regarder, préféra lui laisser l'intimité de ne pas sentir son regard peser sur lui. Il chercha Katie du regard et l'aperçut au bras de son frère exaltant de bonheur. Derrière eux, Abigail et Ivy tiraient leurs lourdes valises — quand la fillette aux cheveux blonds aperçut son père, un immense sourire illumina son visage et plissa ses yeux. Elle pressa son amie d'un geste du menton. Un pincement au cœur, Ian adressa un petit signe de main à Abigail, qu'il trouva maigrie et d'une pâleur cadavérique à côté du teint doucement doré d'Ivy.

Au fond, il ressentait une culpabilité immense d'avoir donné la magie à ses enfants — il en était persuadé, que c'était lui, qu'Alison n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. C'était lui, le fautif dans l'histoire, lui qui avait entraîné ses aînés dans ce tourbillon de complications.

Lentement, il se tourna vers M. Carson et murmura :

« Moi aussi, c'était ma faute. »

Leur regard se croisèrent, penauds dans leurs pensées d'hommes coupables.

« Abigail vous a raconté le mal d'Ivy ?

— Rien du tout, Abby n'est pas très bavarde... Et Ivy ? A-t-elle dit quelque chose à propos d'Abby ?

— Rien non plus, Ivy non plus ne parle pas beaucoup, enfin… différemment. J'ignorais qu'Abigail avait des soucis, ajouta-t-il en détournant les yeux.

— J'ignorais qu'Ivy en avait aussi. »

Ils ne purent échanger d'autres paroles — Will se jeta sur son père et l'enlaça aussi fort que possible, avant de se tourner vers M. Carson pour lui tendre la main, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, impossible à effacer de son visage tant il était heureux.

« Bonjour jeune homme, ricana M. Carson en lui serrant la main très cérémonieusement.

— Bonjour monsieur le papa d'Ivy, répondit-il, taquin. Je suis William.

— Enchanté, William ! J'ai entendu parler de toi, bien sûr. Hey, salut ma princesse ! »

Ivy sauta au cou de son père et se laissa soulever de terre, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de sa gorge, refusant de desserrer son étreinte.

« Ça va poupette ? Tu as encore grandi ! »

Pendant les grandes embrassades d'Ivy et son père, Abigail s'était approchée et posait sa valise aux pieds de Ian — celui-ci lui sourit, ému de se retrouver une nouvelle fois entouré de ses enfants.

« Ça va, Abbynette ? demanda-t-il alors que Will et Katie riaient aux éclats à côté d'eux.

— Oui, répondit-elle en levant ses yeux bleus vers lui, l'enlaçant du regard. »

Ian se sut quoi rajouter, se contenta de lui sourire plus doucement encore. Il n'osait plus regarder les Carson-Davies, de peur de montrer à quel point il jalousait leur complicité physique. Katie le sauva de son inconfort en s'écriant :

« Papa ! On rentre ? Il faut absolument qu'on fasse écouter Queen à Will et Abby !

— Queen a sorti un nouvel album ? s'écria Will, des étoiles dans les yeux.

— En juin, oui, je suis sûr qu'il te plaira, répondit son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. ****** »

Ivy s'était échappée des bras de son père et planta son regard dans celui d'Abigail : _on se verra pendant l'été ?_ demandèrent ses mains. Un petit hochement de tête lui répondit que oui, elles se verraient pendant l'été. Alors, ravie, la fillette blonde prit la main de son père et après d'autres au-revoir, ils s'éloignèrent, main dans la main.

Will salua Charlie et Stephen et leur promit de leur écrire régulièrement — promesse qui arracha une moue amusée à son père tant il savait son fils aîné incapable de répondre aux lettres qu'on lui adressait —, Arthur et Molly Weasley insistèrent pour inviter les Swann un soir à dîner et Mrs Picadilly leur fit un signe de main avant de s'éloigner avec ses quatre enfants.

Le quai grouillait, grondait de voix et de visages, quand ils s'en extirpèrent péniblement, et c'est avec un soulagement palpable qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture, ravis de respirer de nouveau, sans la foule de sorciers pressée sur le quai 9 ¾.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Ian était songeur, plongé dans des pensées peu agréables envers lui-même — il se trouvait idiot de jalouser la relation qu'entretenaient Ivy et son père. Will et Katie n'étaient pas avares de tendresse, peu importait qu'Abigail refusât ses câlins. Et il appréciait les Carson-Davies, il aurait été stupide de laisser son amertume prendre le pas sur ses sentiments… Ils avaient été si gentils avec lui durant l'année, si prévenants…

Parfois il se trouvait si détestable.

« Ça va papa ? »

La petite voix froide d'Abigail l'arracha de ses pensées. Ian jeta un coup d'œil au siège passager, où elle était assise, toute droite, ses petites mains blanches entremêlées l'une dans l'autre sur ses cuisses. Le visage froidement préoccupé, elle le scrutait de ses deux grandes billes bleues trop graves pour ses douze ans.

Désireux de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble, Ian lui adressa un sourire et répondit d'une voix aussi maîtrisée que possible :

« Ça va et toi Abbynette ?

— Oui. Tu as l'air dans la lune.

— Pas plus que toi, voulut-il plaisanter. »

Mais la fillette fronça lentement les sourcils et se détourna vers la fenêtre. Ian se traita mentalement d'idiot et demanda en effaçant toute moquerie de sa voix :

« Tu es contente de rentrer, Abbynette ?

— Oui, très, répondit-elle d'une petite voix paisible.

— Ça ne te dérange pas trop que je t'appelle Abbynette ? »

La fillette haussa les épaules. À l'arrière, Will et Katie chahutaient joyeusement.

« C'est pénible quand c'est Willy qui m'appelle comme ça. Toi, ça va. Mais n'en fais pas une habitude, s'il te plaît. »

Son père éclata de rire et lui promit. Elle le remercia d'une petite voix et joua avec ses mains, dans des gestes lents et tranquillisés par l'environnement si familier.

Ian avait complètement oublié son amertume envers les Carson-Davies.

* * *

Dès leur arrivée à Stamford, Will et Katie coururent au jardin pour s'installer au soleil et terminer leur conversation. Abigail hésita longtemps à les rejoindre, les regarda derrière la baie vitrée avant de se décider à les retrouver et s'asseoir avec eux.

Ian s'appuya contre la baie vitrée, les bras croisés, pour observer ce moment de complicité entre ses enfants sans le briser par sa présence. Un sourire attristé lui chatouilla les lèvres – en regardant Abbynette et Willy, il avait l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose. D'avoir été absent pour eux au moment où ils en avaient le plus besoin. De devoir réapprendre à les connaître après tant de temps séparés. Que voir ses enfants grandir lui était en quelque sort refusé.

Mais finalement, pensa-t-il, attendri, ça n'avait pas d'importance. À les voir si heureux de se retrouver, il ne pouvait rien reprocher, à personne. Will parlait à toute allure, agrémentant son récit d'une expressivité exacerbée par le ravissement de retrouver enfin sa petite sœur. Il avait grandi, même depuis Pâques. Sa voix s'était doucement calmée et avait pratiquement terminé sa mue. Son visage s'était affiné, remarqua Ian, et c'est avec une pointe de fierté qu'il se rendit compte que son fils, à l'exception de quelques traits piqués à sa mère, lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Assise près de lui, le visage imperméable à tous ses dires, Abigail écoutait sans prendre part à la conversation, très concentrée pour en capter toutes les subtilités. Elle aussi avait grandi, et même si les marques de l'enfance s'accrochaient encore sur son visage, il la sentait mûrie. Malgré la froideur qui se dégageait d'elle, personne n'était dupe — elle était ravie de retrouver sa petite sœur et son jardin. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au tiroir supérieur du buffet, là où il rangeait les lettres envoyées depuis Poudlard, songea qu'il discuterait avec Abbynette de sa dernière lettre quand elle en aurait envie. Un doux sentiment de fierté lui gonfla le cœur — elle avait fait tant de progrès, songea-t-il en posant de nouveau ses yeux sur ses enfants.

Et entre ses deux sorciers préférés se trouvait Katie.

Katie.

Les remords s'immiscèrent sournoisement en lui, effaçant avec un plaisir vicieux le sourire sur ses lèvres.

Lui avait-il menti, un peu plus tôt, sur le quai de King's Cross ?

La tristesse l'étouffa en l'observant rire d'une plaisanterie de son grand frère. Si par sa chevelure rousse et ses grands yeux verts se plissant de bonheur lorsqu'elle riait, elle lui rappelait douloureusement Alison, il ne reconnaissait pas ce petit nez allongé, ni ce teint naturellement hâlé, ni cette mâchoire ronde. À qui appartenait-elle, cette mâchoire ? À qui appartenait-elle, cette peau qu'aucun autre membre de la famille ne partageait ? À qui appartenait-il, ce petit nez qu'il trouvait exécrable mais pourtant adorable ?

Lui avait-il menti ?...

L'horreur l'étouffa alors qu'un frisson glacé lui remontait le dos. Affreux. Il se trouvait affreux, se fustigea-t-il en essayant de chasser ses pensées lugubres. Katie était son enfant, au même titre que Will ou Abby, et il l'aimait tout autant. Oui, évidemment qu'il l'aimait tout autant, qu'elle lui manquerait s'il la voyait s'éloigner si longtemps. Peu importe qu'il voie un autre homme dans le visage de la fillette, peu importe qu'elle lui rappelât la trahison de son amour perdu à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle.

Katie était sa fille, et quiconque oserait lui affirmer le contraire aurait affaire à lui.

* * *

Les vieilles articulations du rocking chair grinçaient au rythme des balancements irréguliers. À ses pieds, un chaton essayait vainement d'attraper les membres de bois entre ses jeunes pattes rousses, au grand amusement de sa maîtresse confortablement enfoncée dans sa vieille chaise à bascule, entre d'innombrables coussins moelleux.

L'intérieur de la maison — si l'on pouvait appeler le taudis qu'elle habitait une maison — se résumait à un vieux rocking chair, un lit ridicule, une salle d'eau peu confortable et une réserve vertigineuse de paquets de cigarettes Fumlétoutes, une petite pépite de l'industrie du tabac sorcière commercialisée depuis peu *******.

La tranquillité. Voilà ce que la vieille sorcière préférait par-dessus tout. La tranquillité, et un petit verre de scotch accompagné d'une cigarette avant de s'endormir. C'était d'ailleurs ce besoin de quiétude qui l'avait poussée à se retrancher au fin fond d'une province perdue de Chine, où elle était sûre de couler des jours paisibles, dénués de la moindre complication, du moindre contact humain.

Un de ses — trop — nombreux chats sauta sur le bras de son fauteuil et chercha sa caresse, qu'elle lui accorda du bout de ses vieux doigts. Elle se moquait bien de correspondre au cliché sur pattes de la vieille mégère aigrie par le temps, ne supportant que la compagnie des chats. Ça lui allait, et c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

Une dernière gratouille derrière les oreilles et l'animal eut soudainement envie de jouer, lui envoyant des coups de pattes joueurs, auxquels la vieille sorcière répondit d'un reniflement ennuyé. Elle repoussa le chat qui s'éloigna, les oreilles baissées, lui lançant un regard lourd de reproches, mais elle regardait déjà ailleurs, les yeux dans le vague. Elle était si bien, dans sa douce retraite ! songea-t-elle en se laissant plonger dans les délices du silence, et ses yeux se fermèrent lentement.

Puis, soudain, un battement d'ailes précipitées. Les feulements mécontents des chats dérangés. Un hululement. La vieille sorcière ouvrit les yeux avec brusquerie, tombant nez-à-bec avec une jeune chouette au plumage sale et aux yeux jaunes qui la dévisageait, une lettre à sa patte. Un frisson de colère parcourut la sorcière :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? maugréa-t-elle en se relevant de son rocking-chair qui couina lorsqu'elle s'en retira. »

Elle claudiqua jusqu'au volatile et lui arracha la lettre de la patte en grommelant. Personne n'était censé savoir où elle se trouvait, nom d'une citrouille évidée !

D'un coup d'œil, elle reconnut l'écriture et laissa une exclamation de stupeur autant que de colère passer la barrière de ses lèvres ridées.

« Cette vieille bique ! Que me veut-il encore ! Il ne peut pas s'occuper de ses Scroutt à Pétards et laisser les honnêtes gens tranquilles ! »

Du bout des doigts, elle déchira l'enveloppe et sortit un parchemin, fulminante de colère :

 _Ma chère Loulou - si tu m'autorises toujours à t'appeler ainsi,_

 _Pardonne mon intrusion dans ta vie certainement très rangée et faite de solitude appréciable. Tu t'es fait tellement discrète que, pendant quelque temps, j'ai cru que tu nous avais quittés pour de bon — et pas seulement moi. Quelle erreur de ma part, c'était mal te connaître._

 _Ma chère Loulou, j'irai droit au but : j'ai de nouveau besoin de toi, de ton expertise, de tes conseils._

 _Une élève est arrivée à Poudlard et présente une magie similaire à la tienne — je ne m'étalerai pas dans cette missive, mais elle a besoin de toi. Rentre au pays, et viens-lui en aide. C'est en ami que je te fais cette demande, mais aussi en tant que directeur de l'école — nous avons beau tout essayer pour l'aider et la soutenir, nos compétences sont largement dépassées, comme tu peux t'en douter._

 _Ma chère Loulou, j'attends ta réponse, et tu es, bien évidemment, la bienvenue pour discuter au très charmant pub La Tête du Sanglier — je sais que tu raffoles du whisky pur feu de ce cher Abelforth._

 _Avec mes sentiments sincères,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

« Hors. De. _Question_ ! rugit la vieille femme, faisant sursauter les innombrables félins présents dans son misérable salon. Mes sentiments sincères, singea-t-elle avec rage, je t'en donnerai des sentiments sincères, moi ! »

Tout son petit être tremblait de colère alors que ses mains s'affairaient à froisser la lettre — au contact de sa peau, le parchemin s'affaissait, fondait en crachotant une fumée épaisse, puis les mots d'encre se consumèrent dans un tourbillon de flammes et laissèrent s'échapper un dernier râle d'agonie en tombant en morceaux de cendre rougeâtre aux pieds de la vieille femme. D'un geste ample, elle sortit sa baguette et s'écria :

« Aller les chats, faites vos bagages, on déménage ! »

* * *

 **FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE ANNÉE**

* * *

 *** vision bien romantique au sens littéraire du terme !**

 **** Queen a sorti l'album** _ **It's a kind of magic**_ **en juin 1986.**

 ***** je tiens à préciser que je ne fume pas et que je n'encourage PERSONNE à se mettre à fumer, voilà voilà!**

 **Alors... Voilà. C'est la fin de la première année d'Abbynette, la fin de cette première partie ! Incroyable. Ça fait deux ans que je suis dessus (je sais, c'est indécent ahah) ! La deuxième année de Byby promet d'être aussi chaotique huhu, vous avez ma parole. ;) Quant à vous dire quand elle paraîtra, euh... Au mieux, en septembre (je pars à Londres en août ! \o/ mais peut-être que le pays de Bybynette va booster mon inspiration, qui sait ?), au pire... Le temps nous le dira ! Je ferai mon possible pour publier un peu plus rapidement mais je ne peux rien promettre.**

 **Juste une petite précision concernant le frère d'Ivy : sa surdité s'est imposée à moi en même temps que ce charmant petit bout de chou s'est présenté, il y a déjà un moment. J'ai lutté, mais il m'a clairement fait comprendre que "c'est comme ça, PAS AUTREMENT, tu te débrouilles, bisous." Ce n'est pas un désir de copier Ielenna ou n'importe quoi. Vraiment, fufufu. **

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et toutes celles qui se sont arrêté.es, qui ont commenté ou non, qui ont apprécié ou non. Sans vous, finalement, je n'aurais été que très peu de chose ! Merci pour tout ! :')**

 **Et MERCI, mille fois merci à ma chère Docteur Citrouille, sans qui toute cette aventure aurait été difficile, voire quasi impossible ! Merci d'être toujours là :') mille cœurs sur toi !**

 **Je suis un peu émue, j'avoue, alors je ne sais pas trop quoi rajouter. Je publierai les prochaines années à la suite, pour ne pas avoir un million d'histoires ahah. Évidemment, Will vous fait à toutes / tous (il aime tout le monde, ce petit chat) des énormes bisous plein d'amour et pour ceux/celles qui préfèrent Ivy, elle ne dit pas non non plus ! (moi je me garde Stephen sous le coude, allez tchao :p) Abby vous jauge du regard, un peu plus loin dans l'ombre (hello darkness my old friend), merci de ne pas toucher ou elle va bouder.**

 **Je vous avoue qu'un petit mot de vous refait mes journées, même si c'est """"seulement"""" (avec mille guillemets, parce que c'est déjà énorme) que vous avez apprécié ! J'ai conscience que ce chapitre est un monstre, donc je ne m'attends pas à des reviews détaillées sur toutes les scènes haha !**

 **Un dernier mot : merci *-*. Pour tout. Une pluie de [insérez la chose que vous préférez au monde] sur vous, et je souhaite plein de bonheur !**

 **Apple**


	17. II 1 — Au 2 Meadowsweet, Stamford

**Bonjour !**

Vous attendiez-vous à un chapitre aussi _rapidement_ ? :D Eh bien, moi non plus, je ne pensais pas le pondre à cette vitesse héhé. Londres m'inspire, apparemment ! Même si ça fait bizarre de se dire que Willy et Bybynette n'existent pas, alors que je suis dans leur pays.

Trêve de blabla, je voudrais remercier tous ceux et toutes celles qui se sont arrêté.es pour lire jusqu'ici, fantômes ou pas. Merci à L. Williams, Mimi 70, A. Binders, GEBC, Sundae Vanille d'avoir laissé des petits mots de leur passage !

 **Cette fiction a dépassé les 100 reviews !** Je n'y crois tellement pas hahaha merci beaucoup, tellement de love sur tout le monde !

Je vais cesser de parloter maintenant, même si visiblement je ne m'améliore pas en introduction fufufu. Il ne se passe pas d'énormes choses dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Et je ne résiste pas à écrire sur Papa Swann *-* J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant :).

 **Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

 **De Neige et d'Aulne**

 **—**

 **Deuxième année**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 — Au 2, Meadowsweet, Stamford**

* * *

Il était de notoriété publique que la rue Meadowsweet, en banlieue de la déjà minuscule ville de Stamford, respirait un calme serein, et qu'il ne s'y passait jamais grand-chose — sinon _rien_. Pourtant, en ce dimanche de début juillet 1986, Will fut réveillé par une fanfare composée de klaxons, d'éclats de rire et de verre brisé — un coup d'œil encore tout assoupi à son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était à peine neuf heures moins le quart, mais, aussi fatigué qu'il fût encore, une fois qu'il était réveillé, il lui était tout bonnement impossible de se rendormir.

Mécontent d'avoir été ainsi privé du précieux sésame qu'était son sommeil, il rejeta ses couvertures, se leva et enfila ses pantoufles avant de se diriger vers la porte qu'il ouvrit lourdement. La lumière qui envahissait le couloir, alimentée par la fenêtre au-dessus des escaliers — la _seule_ dépourvue de stores —, l'aveugla un instant, et c'est un œil plissé, l'autre complètement fermé, qu'il descendit les escaliers en se tenant fermement à la barre de bois qui lui évitait toute chute malvenue.

La maison était encore toute endormie quand il arriva au salon. Les voix s'étaient tues, au dehors, et il n'entendait plus qu'un crissement de pneus, au loin — une voiture quittant le quartier, à n'en pas douter. Il remonta les stores qui retenaient les rayons du soleil, se frotta encore les yeux quand la pièce fut privée de son obscurité, et se prit les pieds dans le canapé quand il mit le cap vers la cuisine. Un grognement douloureux et une grimace plus tard, il ouvrait le placard pour mettre la main sur les céréales.

En voulant attraper un bol dans le lave-vaisselle, son regard s'arrêta sur un large récipient recouvert d'un torchon, qu'il était persuadé d'avoir raté quand il était monté se coucher, la veille, pourtant dernier debout. Le verre qu'il s'était gardé dans l'évier avait été lavé et séchait dans un coin de l'égouttoir, et il remarqua, en ouvrant le lave-vaisselle pour attraper son bol, qu'il était vide, et pire — rangé. Un vague sentiment de peine lui colla une moue inquiète sur les lèvres, bien vite remplacé par l'impatience de poser quelque chose de sucré sur sa langue.

Il quitta bientôt la cuisine, son bol de céréales au lait dans une main, son verre de jus d'orange dans l'autre, non sans avoir au préalable jeté un coup d'œil curieux au récipient sur la table — une pâte à cookies pas tout à fait terminée, jugea-t-il en humant la bonne odeur. Avec un soupir ravi, il s'installa dans le canapé et alluma la télévision, profitant que son père fût encore endormi pour braver les interdits — et éviter de se faire disputer. La zapette dans une main, sa cuillère dans l'autre, il essaya de choisir un programme parmi les chaînes toutes plus soporifiques les unes que les autres — le Télé-achat ne l'intéressait finalement que _très peu_ —, jusqu'à hésiter entre une rediffusion du _Muppet Show_ ou un nouvel épisode de _MacGyver_. En baissant le son presque au maximum, il se cala devant l'épisode de _MacGyver_ en mâchonnant son petit-déjeuner, se débarrassant de ses pantoufles d'un coup de pied.

Il se redressa en entendant la porte de la chambre de son père s'ouvrir et tourna la tête d'un air coupable quand des pas lourds de sommeil firent grincer les escaliers.

Les yeux cernés de Ian se plissèrent en apercevant la télévision allumée, puis, en s'immobilisant dans l'escalier, il posa son regard encore à demi assoupi sur son fils, ouvrit la bouche — certainement pour protester contre l'utilisation de l'écran si tôt, jaugea Will en attendant la sentence dans un silence de plomb —, puis finalement renonça en soupirant, et s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur le crâne de Will avant de plisser de nouveau les yeux sur la télé.

« Tu ne dis rien ? murmura le jeune garçon alors que Ian baillait en se gratouillant le ventre sous son t-shirt de pyjama. »

Son père haussa les épaules en réprimant un nouveau bâillement, avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil d'ordinaire réservé à Abigail quand elle daignait se joindre à leurs soirées télé.

« Eh ben, c'est vraiment dimanche matin, se moqua gentiment Will.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? A cause de ma grasse matinée ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard, se défendit Ian en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tard ? Il n'est même pas neuf heures et quart.

— Ah ? Mais- mon réveil indiquait dix heures et demie.

— T'es sûr que tu n'as pas _rêvé_ que ton réveil indiquait dix heures et demie ?

— Possible… »

Après un soupir, il se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Will entendit des bruits de vaisselle. Alors qu'il terminait ses céréales et appréciait que le cacao eût coloré son lait désormais chocolaté, son père s'installa de nouveau sur le fauteuil, une tasse de thé dans la main, une assiette avec des toasts, du beurre et de la confiture dans l'autre.

« Y aurait pas _L'Agence tous risques_ ? hasarda-t-il en lorgnant sur la télécommande.

— Pas touche. C'est moi le commandant de la zapette.

— Je n'ai pas demandé la zapette, toussota Ian en beurrant un premier toast.

— Non. Il n'y a que _The Muppet Show_ sur la BBC. Et _Amazing Wedding Cakes_ sur FoodNetwork **[1]**. »

Pour toute réponse, Ian haussa un sourcil. Will n'ajouta rien et but son lait d'une traite.

Ils se concentrèrent à demi sur le feuilleton, apaisés par le silence qui les coupait du monde. Puis Will demanda, d'une voix suffisamment inquiète pour faire lever les yeux à son père :

« Tu t'ennuyais, cette nuit, pour te lever, laver mon verre, ranger le lave-vaisselle et faire des cookies ? »

Une petite moue coupable étira les lèvres de Ian qui haussa les épaules en buvant une gorgée de thé.

« Une insomnie particulièrement tenace, offrit-il pour explication. Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul.

— Abbynette ? murmura Will, peiné. »

Le soupir de Ian dans sa tasse le fit grimacer.

« Il y avait de la lumière sous sa porte quand je me suis levé.

— Peut-être qu'elle s'est endormie avec la lumière allumée ? hasarda Will en posant son bol vide sur la table basse.

— Peut-être. »

Son regard se perdit dans le vague, si bien que Will n'osa pas le déranger davantage et se concentra sur l'épisode télévisé qui touchait pratiquement à sa fin, en annonçant un deuxième après une « _courte_ page de publicité » — « courte, mon œil », maugréa-t-il. L'horloge derrière eux les berçait de son balancement régulier, que le jeune garçon suivait inconsciemment en tapotant du pied sur le canapé. Il se sentait bien, à partager cet instant avec son père, qui s'était détourné du poste de télévision pour mâchouiller ses toasts, l'air pas encore tout à fait bien réveillé.

« Dis, Willy-

— Will, rectifia l'intéressé en plissant les lèvres de contrariété. Toi, t'as de la chance que ton prénom soit monosyllabique, personne peut t'appeler par un petit nom ridicule.

— Will, se reprit son père avec un hochement de tête désolé. Ça- »

Il se tut aussitôt, jaugea son fils en silence et, lorsque la patience du jeune garçon atteignit ses limites, il reprit, le regard perdu dans le vague :

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, si on déménageait ?

— On a prévu de déménager ? s'enquit aussitôt le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, reprit doucement Ian en grattant sa barbe naissante, complètement ailleurs, à présent.

— Tu veux déménager ? »

En décelant l'insistance dans sa voix confuse, Ian secoua la tête pour éviter de plonger de nouveau dans le sommeil. Son regard se ralluma et en portant son thé à la bouche, il haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas ?

— T'aimes plus la maison ?

— Laisse tomber. Ce sont juste des illuminations de ton père pendant ses insomnies. Ça n'est jamais bien concret. »

Will rumina sans rien dire — Ian aurait beau nier, mais s'il lui en parlait, c'est que l'idée s'était doucement fait un chemin dans sa tête. Le silence fut soudainement brisé par des salutations bruyantes au dehors et des bruits de conversations joyeuses. Un grognement primitif s'échappa de la gorge du patriarche Swann et bientôt, il se leva pour, d'un pas, se poster près de la fenêtre, sa tasse de thé toujours à la main.

« Misère, soupira-t-il.

— Il se passe quoi ?

— Papi du numéro 1 et mamie du numéro 5 commencent à préparer la Fête des Fleurs.

— Mais c'est dans deux semaines.

— C'est bien ça qui est désolant. »

Le soupir résigné de Will le fit doucement sourire et c'est le pas traînant qu'il vint se rasseoir.

« Et mamie ? »

Son sourire s'affaissa et son visage s'assombrit :

« Mamie ? répéta-t-il, feignant de ne pas comprendre.

— Elle arrive quand déjà ?

— Avec un peu de chance, elle n'arrivera pas du tout, ronchonna Ian en s'avachissant un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

— Papa ! le morigéna Will en fronçant les sourcils. »

Ian soupira et leva les yeux au plafond avant de bouder furieusement :

« Soit. Elle arrive mercredi. Je vais la chercher à la gare à l'heure du déjeuner.

— Fais pas cette tête-là, ça va certainement bien se passer. Au moins, tante Coleen ne sera pas là. »

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Ian et, dans un haussement de sourcils agacé, il hocha la tête, sans répondre.

« Ça te dit de regarder Star Wars aujourd'hui ? proposa Will, préférant changer de sujet.

— Lequel ?

— Les trois ? »

Ian haussa cette fois un sourcil amusé.

« Si j'ai le temps. J'ai des papiers à faire aussi.

— Mais tu en as _tout le temps_ , protesta Will en fronçant le nez.

— Si tu crois que ça m'amuse, mon pauvre Willy. »

Il adressa au jeune garçon qui le fusillait du regard un sourire follement amusé, et termina son thé en annonçant qu'il allait se doucher pour se réveiller un peu plus.

Il se levait à peine quand ils entendirent des coups secs, frappés à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Restés figés un instant, Ian et Will se lancèrent un regard alarmé, puis le visage du jeune garçon s'illumina et il se leva d'un bond, bousculant son père au passage.

« Pardon, pardon !

— Will ! Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ?

— C'est un hibou ! parvint la voix de Will dans la cuisine. Merci merci, choueeeette, il y a deux lettres, ça doit être- »

Sa voix fana dans un murmure étranglé, si bien que Ian se hâta de le rejoindre, pour le retrouver tout pâle, deux enveloppes dans les mains. La chouette lui pinça tendrement le bras, réclamant une friandise avant de repartir. Will sembla reprendre ses esprits et fonça dans un tiroir pour attraper du miamhibou — sitôt le biscuit avalé, la chouette hulula de reconnaissance et s'envola par la fenêtre.

« Ça doit être ? reprit Ian avec douceur, les bras croisés à l'entrée de la cuisine.

— Les résultats des examens. **[2]** »

Sans attendre davantage, il posa la lettre adressée à sa sœur sur le côté et ouvrit la sienne, sous le regard amusé de son père.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

— C'est… C'est pas mal. »

Mais le soulagement sur son visage et l'espèce de rire étranglé qu'il émit en lui tendant son parchemin ne laissaient aucun doute — il était content de lui.

« Et les autres lettres, c'est quoi ?

— Oh, on verra plus tard, éluda Will en refermant l'enveloppe qu'il laissa choir sur un des plans de travail. Regarde, plutôt ! »

Ian n'insista pas et parcourut le bulletin, plus moyen que bon, mais « _suffisant_ », comme l'avait noté la directrice de la maison Gryffondor en bas du parchemin, à côté de la décision du directeur : « _Passage en troisième année approuvé. Félicitations, M. Swann._ »

« Eh bien, s'ils font ça pour tous les élèves de Poudlard, ils ne sont pas rendus.

— Ce sont des sorciers, papa, expliqua Will avec impatience. Tu crois vraiment que le professeur Dumbledore s'embêterait à me dire _personnellement_ félicitations ? »

Ian ricana de sa bêtise et s'arrêta sur une colonne en lançant un regard mutin au jeune garçon :

« Je cite : "Botanique, bonne pratique, mais il faut plus travailler afin de ne plus confondre les différentes plantes". Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

— Écoute papa, ce n'est pas parce que tu es jardinier que nous sommes censés connaître la moindre variété de plante du monde, se défendit Will, piqué au vif. Je me suis bien débrouillé, c'était super dur, tu te rends pas compte. En plus, la mandragore dont j'étais censé m'occuper a arrêté rapidement de chouiner et s'est mise à ronronner.

— D'abord, je ne suis pas _jardinier_ mais architecte paysagiste, même si la subtilité t'échappe encore. Ensuite, je plaisantais. Même si j'aurais quand même bien aimé que mes années d'explications sur les plantes aient eu ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus de portée que ça.

— Papa, je _sais_ quelle plante faire infuser si j'ai un rhume, je _sais_ quel champignon manger ou pas en cas d'extrême nécessité, je _sais_ avec quoi soulager les piqûres de méduses ou d'orties…, soupira Will d'un air si désabusé que son père sourit avec amusement. Seulement, tu ne peux pas me reprocher de confondre certaines plantes magiques, parce que les plantes magiques et les plantes moldues, ça n'a rien à voir.

— Des plantes moldues, ce sont des plantes qui n'ont pas de magie en elles ? se moqua Ian en plissant des yeux amusés.

— Roh, tu vois très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire.

— Très bien. Alors je te laisse dans ta magie et vais rester dans mon pauvre monde moldu avec mes plantes moldues. »

Il leva sa main vers son front dans un geste faussement désespéré qui fit rire Will — celui-ci s'approcha et l'enlaça, fermant les yeux pour se délecter de la caresse de son père sur ses cheveux.

« Tu sais très bien que la magie t'accueille à bras ouverts.

— Si c'est toi, la magie, alors je le crois volontiers, plaisanta Ian en le serrant contre lui. Si par contre, tu parles d'Abbynette, alors là, je suis moins sûr que "bras ouverts" soit le bon terme. »

Will ne répondit rien en décelant la tristesse dans la voix de son père — qu'il avait certainement souhaité cacher —, et se blottit davantage contre lui, espérant qu'il comprendrait toute la portée de son étreinte.

« Eh ! Vous faites quoi, là, sans moi ? »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de tourner la tête que Katie s'était écrasée contre la hanche de Ian, lui arrachant un « outch ! » surpris. Une main accrochée dans le dos de Will et à la taille de son père, elle enfouit son visage dans leurs pyjamas, cherchant elle aussi des caresses que Ian s'empressa de lui donner en souriant.

« Bonjour ma puce, quelle énergie dès le matin, tu m'épates.

— J'avais faim, alors je me suis levée, répondit la fillette avec un grand sourire.

— Comme c'est étonnant, ricana Ian en se dégageant de l'étreinte de ses enfants — et Katie resta accrochée à son grand frère, posant sa tête sur son torse, incapable d'atteindre ses épaules maintenant qu'il avait grandi. Tu veux manger quoi ? Je peux te faire du lait chaud, si tu veux ?

— Je veux bien du lait chaud, s'il te plaît. Au chocolat. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit-elle ensuite, en désignant le récipient recouvert d'un torchon sur la table.

— Des cookies, mais je ne les ai pas terminés. Je t'attendais pour mettre les pépites de chocolat, si ça te dit.

— Oh que oui ! »

Tout en préparant le lait de la fillette et en sortant les pépites de chocolat du tiroir — suffisamment en hauteur pour qu'aucun de ses trois enfants ne pût l'atteindre, ou il savait qu'il aurait besoin de faire un tour au supermarché une fois par jour pour en avoir en stock —, Ian demanda à Will de bien vouloir glisser la lettre de Poudlard sous la porte d'Abigail en allant se laver.

« Qui t'a dit que j'allais me laver, répliqua Will en croisant des bras mécontents.

— Moi, j'ai dit que tu allais te laver, railla Ian en haussant un sourcil goguenard.

— Papa, on est dimanche !

— Tu seras libre de ne pas te laver comme bon te semble quand tu seras à Poudlard. Sous mon toit, on ne passe pas son dimanche sale, ni en pyjama. Oust. »

Et c'est dans des protestations bruyantes que Will attrapa la lettre et sortit de la cuisine, la tête dans les épaules.

* * *

Blottie sous sa couette recouverte de givre, la joue posée sur le ventre moelleux de son ourse en peluche, Abigail suivait de ses iris bleu-vert les perles blanches flottant dans la lumière pâle que laissaient filtrer ses stores légèrement ouverts. Dans l'air froid et figé, les ébauches de flocon voletaient en nuages éthérés, filaments de poussière trop blanche et glacée.

Dans son observation aussi fascinée que muette, la fillette apercevait chaque détail, chaque fragment des minuscules branches des flocons, qu'elle assemblait ou dissolvait d'un mouvement fugace de ses doigts. La sensation de contrôle qu'elle sentait battre dans son cœur l'étourdissait. Jamais sa magie ne lui avait semblé aussi douce, ni aussi fatigante. Ses doigts se déroulèrent lentement, et se tendirent vers le flocon le plus proche, qu'elle effleura d'abord, pour l'accueillir ensuite au creux de sa paume pâle. La petite perle glacée enfla sous sa caresse — la fillette scruta ses branches s'allonger et les cristaux s'y amonceler, enivrée de se faire _enfin_ écouter par sa magie. Sans se presser, elle emprisonna le flocon dans ses doigts recroquevillés, et, lorsqu'elle le laissa s'échapper, une multitude de petites pépites d'un blanc très pur s'envolèrent et coururent dans l'air froid. Certaines chatouillèrent son visage avant de se laisser aspirer par les traits de lumière, puis tournoyèrent dans une danse effrénée sous le feu de leurs projecteurs de fortune.

C'était étrange que ces flocons-là ne chantent pas, songeait la fillette en ramenant ses mains contre son corps en boule sous sa couette. Les chansons que lui chuchotaient les flocons de neige, tout en haut de la tour des Serdaigle, lui revenaient souvent et tournaient dans sa tête avec une douceur nostalgique, depuis le début de l'été. Dans ses rêves, elle était aussi légère que ses flocons, qui l'invitaient dans leur ronde mélancolique, et elle les suivait, se laissait guider par leur musique.

Une perle blanche tomba de son estrade gelée et lui caressa le bout du nez, lui arrachant un soupir silencieux. La mélodie de l'hiver lui manquait.

Ses rêveries lui échappèrent en même temps que les pas lourds de Will résonnèrent dans les escaliers. Elle l'entendit s'arrêter devant sa chambre, grommeler elle ne savait quoi dans sa barbe, et l'instant suivant, il avait glissé une enveloppe sous sa porte. Il ne tarda pas à s'éloigner et bientôt, elle l'entendit enclencher la fermeture de la porte de la salle de bains.

Intriguée, elle repoussa ses couvertures, dérangeant la poudreuse qui flottait au-dessus de son lit, et se redressa doucement dans l'air figé de la chambre. Les douleurs de ses membres légèrement calmées par ses quelques heures de sommeil de la nuit passée lui permirent de se lever sans grimacer, et, alors que sur le sol se dessinaient des arabesques glacées, pleines de cristaux de givre, à l'endroit où ses pieds nus se posaient, elle se dirigea vers la porte et ramassa l'enveloppe de vieux parchemin — ses résultats.

Son cœur s'emballa un instant, remonta dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle ouvrit la lettre avec hâte — et au sol, les plaques de givre s'épaissirent, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Des traînées de poudre blanche profitèrent de son absence de retenue pour voleter autour de ses pieds lorsqu'elle fit le trajet inverse pour s'asseoir sur son lit, et elle s'obligea, avant de prendre connaissance de ses notes, à respirer et refermer ses quelques barrières mentales encore ridiculement fines qui s'étaient brisées sous l'émotion.

Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Cambridge, où Ivy avait certainement reçu elle aussi la lettre de Poudlard, et lentement, le découragement lui courba les épaules — il était encore loin, le temps où elle oserait l'étreindre comme elle lui avait promis. La longue lettre à laquelle elle s'était promis de répondre le jour-même trônait sur sa table de chevet, coincée sous la boule de neige nacrée qu'Ivy lui avait offerte avant les vacances de Noël de leur première année. Les courbes sur sa surface cristalline brillaient, illuminant doucement les mots tendrement inscrits sur le parchemin de bonne qualité que lui avait envoyé son amie la veille. Que faisait Ivy, à cette heure-ci ? Était-elle toujours en train de dormir ou avait-elle rejoint ses parents dans son grand salon pour son petit-déjeuner et la tendresse dont elle avait tant besoin ?

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux spéculations des activités de la famille Carson-Davies, et lentement, les doigts tremblants, Abigail ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit le premier parchemin qu'elle lut attentivement.

C'était moins terrible que ce qu'elle avait pensé — elle avait, comme prévu, raté les examens pratiques de vol et de potions, mais dans l'ensemble, ses prestations et ses examens théoriques étaient _très bons_ , avait noté le professeur Flitwick en bas de la page. Son passage en deuxième année était plus qu'approuvé, _avec toutes nos félicitations, Miss Swann_ , avait écrit le professeur Dumbledore sous l'écriture du professeur Flitwick.

Elle soupira, soulagée, et rangea le parchemin pour sortir la lettre officielle des fournitures de deuxième année dont elle aurait besoin. Une fois la lecture achevée, elle se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre bleue, des chaussettes et, alors qu'elle quittait sa chambre, tenta de faire disparaître les arabesques gelées sur le sol, d'un mouvement de main, comme elle faisait avec le professeur McGonagall — mais les motifs glacés sur le sol, au lieu de disparaître comme elle le souhaitait, s'éparpillèrent davantage, jusqu'à atteindre les murs. Au moins, les flocons délicats s'évaporèrent lentement. Le cœur lourd, la fillette abandonna et ferma la porte, pressée de petit-déjeuner.

Dans le salon, Katie s'était avachie devant la cassette de _Mary Poppins_ , enfoncée dans le canapé, bientôt rejointe par Ian — ravie, la fillette posa sa tête sur ses genoux et se roula en boule. Il laissa sa main libre passer dans les cheveux roux de la fillette et, sans trop s'intéresser au film qui débutait tout juste, entreprit de lire le courrier de Poudlard adressé à Will. Ils entendirent à peine Abigail se déplacer de la cuisine au salon et s'asseoir à table pour terminer son petit-déjeuner sans rater une miette du film.

« Abbynette chérie, as-tu eu les lettres de Poudlard ? demanda Ian lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi la température de la pièce avait chuté.

— Oui.

— Alors ?

— Je passe en deuxième année, répondit laconiquement Abigail sans regarder son père, le nez dans son bol.

— C'est bien. Je n'en doutais pas une seconde, mais c'est bien. »

Il n'eut aucune réponse, seulement un regard rapidement détourné pour se poser sur la télévision — alors il reprit sa lecture, essayant de déchiffrer les lettres compliquées de la directrice adjointe.

« Elle est quand même trop belle, Mary Poppins, commenta Katie lorsque le personnage fit sa première apparition.

— Hum ? marmonna Ian en relevant la tête. Oui, c'est vrai, admit-il ensuite avec un sourire. J'étais un peu amoureux d'elle quand c'est sorti au cinéma.

— Ah bon ?!

— C'était il y a vingt ans, chérie. »

Katie lui lança un regard vaguement perplexe et se redressa pour regarder sa sœur :

« Abby ? C'est possible de s'asseoir sur un nuage sans tomber, quand on est un sorcier ? »

Ian tourna également la tête vers sa fille qui, les deux mains sur son bol, avait arrêté son geste pour boire son lait et fronçait légèrement les sourcils :

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien lu là-dessus, à Poudlard.

— Oh, marmotta Katie, déçue. D'accord. Tu pourras demander, s'il te plaît ?

— Je ferai de mon mieux.

— Merci ! Et si c'est possible, un jour, vous m'emmènerez faire un tour sur un nuage ?

— Je ferai de mon mieux, répéta Abigail en replongeant dans son bol, indiquant à sa petite sœur que la conversation s'arrêtait là. »

Mais c'était sans compter sur Katie qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : elle fit mine de reprendre le fil de l'histoire mais se retourna bientôt une nouvelle fois, posant son menton sur le dossier du canapé, arrachant un sourire à Ian qui suivit l'échange avec grand intérêt :

« Et c'est possible de faire de la magie sans baguette magique ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je parle de la _vraie_ magie, pas de ta neige. »

Ian fronça les sourcils et son regard passa de Katie à Abigail, laquelle observait sa petite sœur, la mine sombre. Il redouta la fermeture complète de la petite sorcière sur elle-même, mais, alors qu'il allait reprendre Katie sur sa maladresse — et son manque cruel de tact —, Abigail répondit d'une voix sèche et peut-être un peu plus froide encore que d'ordinaire :

« Je crois que oui, mais c'est très compliqué.

— Tu n'as pas appris ? demanda encore Katie, la curiosité brillant au fond de ses yeux.

— Non. Je l'ai juste lu quelque part.

— Hum. Et voler avec un parapluie ?

— Il ne me semble pas.

— Quoi ?! couina Katie en fronçant les sourcils. C'est trop nul !

— Mais, Kat, imagine une seconde, lança alors Will, qui descendait les escaliers, tout propre et habillé. Déjà qu'un balai, c'est bof bof stable, alors tu imagines un parapluie ? Un coup de vent, et hop. Et imagine, tu le lâches parce que c'est trop instable, alors que tu voles au-dessus de la mer ou même au-dessus de la ville, et que tu tombes ? Brrrr. Et je remarque que vous ne m'avez même pas attendu pour le début du film.

— Ooh, bouda Katie en lançant un regard déçu au téléviseur. C'est trop trop _trop_ nul. Au moins, Abby m'a promis de m'emmener m'asseoir sur un nuage, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard triomphant à son frère.

— Quoi ? Elle te l'a promis, à _toi_? s'insurgea le jeune garçon en lançant un regard assassin à sa petite sœur, qui hochait la tête d'un air dubitatif.

— J'ai juste dit que je ferais de mon mieux. Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible.

— Et à moi, tu ne le proposes pas ?

— Toi, tu es un sorcier, tu peux le faire tout seul.

— Ah bah su-per. Merci Byby, ça fait plaisir. »

Aussi amusé par l'échange que ravi de constater que la fillette commençait à se défendre, Ian ricana sous cape et, en voyant Abigail froncer le nez et le regard provocateur de Will, il se racla la gorge, souhaitant éviter la dispute :

« Dis donc William-

— Oui ? s'enquit aussitôt l'intéressé d'une voix soudainement mal maîtrisée — l'utilisation de son prénom dans son intégralité n'était jamais bon signe.

— Tu comptais me parler quand de cette autorisation que tes professeurs t'ont envoyée avec ton bulletin ? demanda alors Ian, un sourire badin sur les lèvres.

— Laquelle ?

— Heureusement que j'ouvre encore ton courrier, se moqua son père en lui agitant le parchemin sous le nez. Pour Pré-Au-Lard, le… village à côté de Poudlard, disent-ils. Ça s'appelle _vraiment_ Pré-Au-Lard ? »

Will contourna le canapé pour s'arrêter près de son père et se pencher sur le parchemin, tandis que Katie se rasseyait plus confortablement. Abigail se hâtait d'aller poser son bol vide à la cuisine pour venir ensuite se recroqueviller sur son fauteuil et suivre les aventures de Mary Poppins.

« Bien sûr que ça s'appelle _vraiment_ Pré-Au-Lard. C'est un petit village entièrement peuplé de sorciers, juste à côté de Poudlard. On a le droit d'y aller quelques week-ends par an à partir de la troisième année. Tante Coleen ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

— Oh, certainement, mais quand elle l'a mentionné, je devais faire semblant d'écouter. Vous y allez tous seuls ou des professeurs vous accompagnent ?

— Papa, on n'a plus cinq ans, s'agaça Will en levant les yeux au plafond.

— Oui, certes, enfin, avec toi, je ne sais pas, s'amusa son père, faisant pouffer Katie et rougir le jeune garçon. Mais non, mon grand, je sais que tu n'as plus cinq ans mais… On ne sait jamais, imagine, au détour d'un magasin vous tombez sur des vampires assoiffés de sang ou des harpies ?

— Papa, les harpies c'est démodé, et puis Abby se les ait déjà coltinées l'année dernière, ça ne recommencera pas. »

Le sourire qu'il adressa à son père fut tout sauf réconfortant — Ian plissa les yeux en passant une main sur sa nuque et Abigail fronça les sourcils en direction de son frère.

« Si c'est censé me rassurer, ça ne marche pas.

— Oh, papa, s'il te plaît ! Il ne m'arrivera rien, je resterai tout le temps avec Charlie, Stephen et les autres copains, promis.

— Mais évidemment que je vais t'autoriser à sortir de temps en temps. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de vivre ta vie, quand même. Tant que tu reviens en un seul morceau. Tu peux mettre tout ça sur la table ? Je signerai après le film. »

Ravi, Will lui colla un gros baiser sur la joue pour le remercier et, une fois qu'il eut reposé les parchemins sur la table, il se hâta de rejoindre Katie et son père sur le canapé pour suivre les aventures de Mary.

Ian observa un instant les visages concentrés de ses enfants, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres, et caressa doucement la joue de Katie quand la fillette posa sa tête sur son épaule. Un doux sentiment lui inonda la poitrine et il se laissa bercer par les chants de Mary et Bert, repris par Katie et Will à tue-tête. Même Abigail, malgré son visage fermé et concentré sur le poste télévisé, remuait un de ses petits pieds au rythme de la musique. Alors il suivit ses chanteurs en herbe, et bientôt, Katie se mit à danser avec son grand frère.

* * *

La tristesse du ciel écrasant et terne accueillit Ian lorsqu'il sortit de la maison pour aller travailler, le mercredi matin. Des nuages gris foncé, chargés de pluie et d'orages, étouffaient aussi bien le calme que les habitants de la petite ville de Stamford, privant ces derniers du confort lumineux du soleil et sa chaleur réconfortante, après une année pour le moins humide.

C'est aussi maussade que le ciel que Ian se dirigea, après avoir avalé un déjeuner frugal — et pour ainsi dire, décevant —, vers la gare de Stamford où devait l'attendre le Malin en personne — en l'occurrence, sa mère.

Des efforts, rumina-t-il en soupirant, renversant la tête sur le dossier de son siège. Juste quelques efforts, pendant les deux semaines où elle s'incrustait chez eux, et il serait libéré.

Il avait encore du mal à se convaincre que tout ça était _réellement_ en train d'arriver. Que sa mère lui avait téléphoné, le lendemain du retour de Poudlard, lui avait demandé comment il allait — et semblait s'y intéresser _réellement_ —, lui avait proposé de passer pour l'alléger de ses obligations de père et lui permettre de terminer tout son travail en retard, sans que ses enfants ne soient seuls trop longtemps chez eux. Pourquoi avait-il accepté, déjà ?

Pour Katie, qui avait presque littéralement sauté de joie quand il leur en avait parlé. Pour Will, qui malgré tout, était soulagé de reléguer la responsabilité de surveiller ses petites sœurs pendant la journée à un adulte responsable à qui il faisait confiance. Pourquoi leur en avait-il parlé, déjà ?

Peut-être que son père avait eu raison, finalement, qu'il avait toujours été et était encore aujourd'hui incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions.

Il chassa ses pensées sinistres de sa tête, soupira en coupant le moteur de la voiture, se rappela qu'il était censé expliquer à sa mère pourquoi sa petite Ford Anglia était désormais pourvue de dix sièges, et remarqua qu'il commençait à pleuvoir à grosses gouttes. _Un petit effort_ , un _seul_ petit effort, accueillir sa mère avec le sourire, et surtout, étouffer l'angoisse qui remontait depuis sa poitrine jusqu'à sa gorge, où il essaya de l'enfermer. Deux petits efforts, alors.

Un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux se figea sur son visage quand sa mère, ses lunettes rondes sur son nez et son lourd collier d'ambre autour du cou, emmitouflée dans un imperméable et tirant sa valise derrière elle, sortit de la gare pour se diriger vers lui. Il attrapa un parapluie de secours dans la boîte à gants et s'empressa de sortir, pestant intérieurement contre cette bouffée de détresse qui lui étreignait la gorge.

C'était ridicule, à presque trente-sept ans, d'avoir peur de ses parents.

* * *

La pluie battant sur la fenêtre laissait passer une lumière pâle qui peinait à illuminer la petite chambre bleue. Assise sur son lit, embrassant du regard toute la pièce, Abigail attendait. Son corps tendu et immobile lui faisait un mal de chien, depuis le matin — chaque martèlement de son cœur claquait contre sa gorge et meurtrissait ses côtes. Son radio-réveil lui indiquait près de midi quarante-cinq.

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur la lettre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains douloureuses. Le parchemin, à l'endroit où ses doigts crispés l'agrippaient, était recouvert de minuscules cristaux de glace irréguliers. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur la lecture des mots qu'Ivy lui avait adressés de son écriture encore enfantine, mais son malaise l'empêchait de les apprécier. La fillette parlait de la semaine annuelle de sa famille à la mer, et comment ses grands-parents sorciers — ses grands-parents paternels, précisait-elle — les gâtaient, son petit frère et elle — petit frère qui lui avait bien trop manqué et avec qui elle passait tout son temps, lui écrivait-elle. Elle écrivait regretter la présence de la petite Serdaigle, lui demandait si elle connaissait la mer — oui, et elle ne l'appréciait pas du tout —, et attendait avec impatience le moment où ses parents inviteraient les Swann à déjeuner chez eux.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la dernière ligne, relurent attentivement les quatre petits mots rajoutés entre son dernier paragraphe et sa signature :

 _Tu me manques beaucoup !_

Comme la première fois qu'elle avait pris connaissance de la missive, son cœur se serra. Il était si étrange de se lever le matin sans l'idée qu'Ivy était là, quelque part, et qu'elles pourraient se retrouver dans la journée.

Et pourquoi Ivy avait-elle décidé d'être amie avec elle, une fillette froide, solitaire, incapable de se comporter normalement ? Elle avait pourtant été si désagréable avec elle, des tas de fois, songeait-elle, et son mal-être grossissait au fond de sa gorge, accentuait la douleur de ses mains et de sa poitrine. Et Ivy ? Lui manquait-elle ? Le terme lui était si étranger qu'il l'embarrassait. Elle avait envie de la voir, c'était vrai. Mais cette notion de _manque_ la gênait. C'était déjà assez pénible, même douloureux, de manquer de quelque chose — l'hiver lui manquait, et elle le vivait déjà très mal —, alors que _quelqu'un_ lui manque ? Personne ne lui avait jamais manqué, dans sa vie, et c'était tant mieux — son père, peut-être, pendant sa première année…

Le bruit de la porte et des voix dans l'entrée la sortirent brutalement de ses rêveries. Ses doigts se crispèrent davantage sur le parchemin, et lentement, le replièrent pour le poser sous le flocon de neige cristallisé sur sa table de chevet. Son cœur s'emballa en entendant la voix de sa grand-mère s'extasier sur sa petite sœur puis celle de son père qui l'embrassait en s'excusant, qu'il devait déjà repartir mais il essaierait de rentrer assez tôt pour dîner avec eux ce soir-là. Elle voulut sauter sur ses pieds et courir vers les escaliers, d'où elle pourrait au moins l'apercevoir — elle avait besoin de sentir qu'au moins une personne dans cette maison redoutait autant qu'elle les deux semaines qui allaient s'écouler.

Un petit effort, un tout petit effort, ravaler la panique, saluer sa grand-mère et repartir dans le cocon rassurant de sa chambre. Elle pouvait bien le faire, ce petit effort, pour son père.

Mais ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol qu'elle sentit sa magie éclater entre ses côtes, et, les yeux mouillés de souffrance, elle se rallongea et attrapa son ourse en peluche qu'elle serra contre elle en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Les premiers jours passèrent dans une lenteur exaspérante. Abigail osait à peine sortir de sa chambre, au risque de recevoir un regard apitoyé de sa grand-mère qui voulait sans cesse lui tapoter la joue pour lui rappeler qu'elle devait manger « _plus que ça, ma cocotte_ ». Ian rentrait souvent au moment où ils se mettaient à dîner, épuisé, et les échanges entre sa mère et lui s'arrêtaient à des politesses forcées, même si Prudence semblait s'en contenter, et affichait un air, à défaut d'être content, satisfait.

Elle passait son temps à jouer avec Katie, adorait l'emmener faire des courses, s'exaspérait de voir les deux aînés Swann rester à la maison toute la journée alors que le temps était resplendissant au dehors, proposait sans cesse de les emmener au parc, s'agaçait de voir Will lire des kilos de livres de jeux de rôles, rouspétait après les hiboux qu'il réceptionnait ou envoyait, et surtout, au plus grand désarroi de Ian, Will et Abigail, elle prenait un plaisir indécent à organiser l'annuel Fête des Fleurs qui se tiendrait peu avant son départ, et auquel elle comptait bien obliger sa petite famille à assister.

« Heureusement que Kat accepte de m'aider, bougonnait-elle, ou j'aurais vraiment l'impression que vous n'appréciez pas cette fête. »

Mais la petite Katie avoua, une fois que Prudence eut le dos tourné, qu'elle le faisait uniquement pour ne pas paraître grossière, et qu'elle ne participait pas à tout ce remue-ménage des « vieux du quartier » de bon cœur.

Coleen appela plusieurs fois pour prendre des nouvelles de sa mère, ce qui eut le don d'horripiler Ian — à chaque fois qu'il entendait sa sœur au téléphone, il devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas raccrocher et tendre le combiné à sa mère.

« Coleen viendra me chercher à la gare de King's Cross, pour mon retour, annonça-t-elle un soir en raccrochant, un sourire aux lèvres.

— King's Cross ? Je croyais que tu rentrais directement à Carlisle.

— Oh, Ian chéri, je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est vrai. J'ai vendu la maison. »

Le haussement de sourcils étonnés de Will passa inaperçu comparé aux exclamations horrifiée et scandalisée de Katie et Ian.

« Ça veut dire quoi, _j'ai vendu la maison_ ? tempêta-t-il, le visage froncé de colère. Non, tu ne m'avais rien dit ! Depuis quand ?

— Quelque temps. Coleen m'a aidée, avoua Prudence, une petite moue désolée sur les lèvres. Écoute, c'était trop grand pour moi, cette maison pleine de souvenirs… J'avais besoin de changer. Coleen m'a proposé de venir vivre avec eux à Londres. Je n'ai pas refusé, tu t'en doutes, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle a stocké tous les meubles et toutes les affaires dans leur garage, tout est bien surveillé.

— Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, l'assura Ian, un rictus amer sur les lèvres. J'ai toujours su qu'elle voulait tout se mettre sous la main, de toute façon.

— Un petit sort de réduction et le tour était joué, continua Prudence sans rebondir sur l'acide sous-entendu de son fils. Je pensais que tu savais, on met plus de temps que ça à venir, de la gare de Carlisle à ici.

— Écoute, j'avais d'autres préoccupations que de vérifier que ton temps de trajet correspondait toujours à celui que tu avais l'habitude de faire avant. Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, cela dit. Si tu habites chez Coleen, avec Coleen, Tobias, Zach et Camille, pourquoi voulais-tu passer deux semaines ici ? Tu t'ennuyais avec eux ? Remarque, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, Coleen est d'un rasoir quand elle s'y met.

— Pas du tout, répliqua froidement Prudence, piquée au vif. Mais tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'ils sont partis chez les parents de Tobias pour ces deux semaines. »

Elle ébouriffa ensuite Will qui, trop occupé à fixer son père avec inquiétude, fut surpris de l'incongruité du geste et grimaça, tout décoiffé. Elle voulut reprendre sa phrase mais Ian la coupa dans un reniflement dédaigneux :

« Et comment pourrais-je être au courant ? Je te signale que la dernière fois que j'ai eu des nouvelles de Coleen, elle avait accompagné sa lettre d'une paire de chaussettes ridicules pour Abby et d'un numéro chez le psychiatre pour moi.

— Ta sœur a toujours aimé te taquiner, chéri, protesta Prudence et Ian leva les yeux au plafond, excédé. Et puis j'avais envie de vous voir. Est-ce que c'est si improbable ?

— Bien sûr que non, mamie, s'empressa de répondre Will, sans laisser le temps à son père d'envoyer une nouvelle réplique assassine à sa mère. Nous sommes très contents de t'avoir un peu avec nous. »

Katie approuva d'un petit signe de tête, Abigail ne fit aucun commentaire, assise sur son fauteuil avec un livre dans les mains, et, le cœur et la gorge serrés, Ian abdiqua, adressant un regard teinté d'excuses à son fils.

* * *

Dans le salon flottait une douce odeur de gâteau quand Ian passa la porte, éreinté d'une journée qui n'en finissait pas. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres quand il aperçut Will et Katie, le premier captivé par la lecture des règles d'un vieux jeu de rôle moldu, la deuxième par une aquarelle, tourner la tête vers lui, leurs visages s'illuminant de bonheur en l'apercevant. Katie posa son pinceau, sauta de son siège et courut dans ses bras, le submergeant de baisers bruyants. Son pyjama, tout neuf, lui chatouilla la joue et les effluves fruités de la peau fraîchement lavée de la fillette le firent éternuer, vexant la petite Katie qui croisa les bras en lui lançant un regard courroucé.

« Salut ma puce, tu m'as manqué aussi, salua-t-il doucement en posant son sac pour la serrer contre lui — et elle accepta son étreinte, oubliant aussitôt sa rancœur.

— Tu rentres tard, le morigéna la fillette en lui appuyant sur le nez de son index.

— Tu sais que j'avais une réunion importante aujourd'hui. Je vous avais prévenus. »

Il se redressa pour embrasser Will sur le crâne puis Katie insista pour qu'il vienne la regarder peindre, mais Prudence passa sa tête par la porte de la cuisine et sourit poliment en apercevant son fils.

« Chéri, tu es rentré, dit-elle seulement.

— Bonjour maman, répondit-il avec une politesse qui fit s'assombrir le visage de Will. Tu vas bien, maman ? ajouta-t-il en essayant de mettre plus d'entrain à sa voix — mais Will se détourna tristement.

— Je vais bien. Nous ne vous avons pas attendus pour dîner, mais je vous ai gardé un peu de viande et de légumes. Et nous n'avons pas pris le dessert. Pour ça, nous vous attendions.

— Vous ? répéta Ian, les sourcils froncés.

— Abigail n'est pas sortie de sa chambre aujourd'hui, lui apprit Prudence en haussant les épaules, un petit sourire désolé sur les lèvres. J'ai essayé, mais elle a refusé. »

Elle remonta ses lunettes glissantes sur son nez et se détourna pour vérifier la cuisson de son gâteau, redoutant visiblement une réponse de son fils, mais ce dernier se contenta de retirer sa veste pour la poser sur le dossier d'une chaise, le regard perdu dans le vide, l'air préoccupé.

« T'inquiète, papa, le rassura Will doucement. Je lui ai mis de quoi s'hydrater et manger. »

Ian lui adressa un maigre sourire de reconnaissance, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et après un baiser sur le front réclamé par Katie, il se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Au premier étage régnait un silence apaisant, si on omettait les voix de Will et Katie un peu étouffées par la distance. Des flocons de poussière voletaient dans les rais de lumière, dérangés par Ian qui mit le cap vers la chambre d'Abigail sans s'attarder, le cœur lourd — au fond, il redoutait l'état dans lequel il trouverait sa fille et sa chambre. Il allait frapper quand il se ravisa, soupira lentement et préféra faire un détour par sa chambre pour enfiler un gros pull d'hiver — et, enfin, il alla frapper quatre petits coups qu'il espérait suffisamment doux pour qu'elle comprît que ce n'était que lui.

Il attendit qu'elle lui intimât d'entrer, mais personne ne répondit. Alors, timidement, il réitéra sa demande, l'oreille contre la porte, quand la poignée s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit, découvrant une moitié du visage blanc de la fillette. Trop surpris qu'elle lui eût ouvert et ne se fût pas contentée de lui autoriser l'entrée, il ne sut quoi dire, ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Ils s'observèrent un instant, en silence. Le cœur de Ian remonta dans sa gorge en trouvant à la fillette l'air perdu, oscillant entre le découragement et le chagrin, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce fût, — elle baissa les yeux vers la poignée, sur laquelle se répandait une fine couche de gel, et, en rencontrant le regard impuissant de son père, elle murmura :

« Tu ne devrais pas entrer. Il fait un peu froid, je crois. »

Un sourire doucement peiné chatouilla le coin des lèvres de Ian — la bouche d'Abigail se tordit en une grimace ennuyée, et, rapidement, elle détourna son regard, et ses doigts blancs caressèrent la glace sur sa poignée.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? hasarda-t-elle d'une petite voix. »

Son père poussa la porte avec une lenteur et une douceur maîtrisées. Elle grimaça mais se recula, le laissa prendre connaissance des dégâts dans sa petite chambre — des flocons figés dans l'air flottaient à quelques mètres du sol gelé, et en effet, il régnait dans la pièce un froid hivernal. L'ourse en peluche de la fillette était recouverte d'une neige étincelante, assise sur l'oreiller. La couette toute retournée indiqua à Ian qu'Abigail avait dû passer sa journée au lit, et une petite moue coupable sur le visage de la fillette, quand elle comprit qu'il avait remarqué, lui prouva qu'il avait bien deviné.

« Tu as eu mal, aujourd'hui ? »

Abigail haussa lentement les épaules, ses doigts jouèrent les uns dans les autres, et elle leva les yeux vers son père, cherchant ses mots :

« Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit-elle finalement dans un chuchotement chagriné.

— Tu as mangé ce que Will t'a apporté ? »

La fuite de son regard valait tous les mots du monde pour Ian — il soupira avec lenteur quand, finalement, elle hocha négativement la tête, penaude.

« Il sait que je n'aime pas les raisins secs. Et mamie en met tout le temps dans ses scones, se défendit-elle avec une petite grimace.

— Il faut que tu manges, Abbynette, c'est important. Je vais aller manger, d'ailleurs, tu viens avec moi ? Mamie a fait du bœuf aux légumes- oui, je sais, chuchota-t-il avec un sourire doux quand elle grimaça. Aller, viens. Il faut que tu manges.

— J'arrive. Laisse-moi juste mettre des chaussettes. »

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, laissant Ian à nouveau seul dans le couloir. Épuisé et complètement désemparé, il se frotta les yeux. Un lourd soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, au même instant où la porte d'Abigail s'ouvrait, la laissant sortir. Elle avait enfilé un sweat épais et des chaussettes flocons de neige que Ian trouvait de très mauvais goût — le cadeau que lui avait fait Coleen pour son anniversaire, pour rappeler à son frère comme elle était _gentille_ de penser à sa nièce au mois d'avril — et que la magie de la fillette devenait trop _préoccupante_ pour être laissée sans surveillance médicale. Le mot qui avait accompagné le petit paquet avait aussitôt terminé à la poubelle.

« Tu aimes bien ces chaussettes ? demanda-t-il en haussant des sourcils désespérés, le regard sur les pieds de sa fille. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux à son tour, puis haussa les épaules en se redressant.

« Elles sont confortables, expliqua-t-elle seulement.

— Mais elles viennent de ta tante. T'offrir ça témoigne tout de même d'un mauvais-goût désespérant, insista Ian avec une petite moue.

— Ça ne sera pas la première fois, répondit calmement Abigail, ses yeux clairs fixés dans le vide. »

Ian ne put retenir l'éclat de rire qui lui secoua la gorge, et c'est sous les regards interrogatifs de sa mère et de Katie qu'il descendit les escaliers, suivi d'Abigail qui refusa de poser son visage désolant de neutralité sur sa grand-mère.

La lumière pastel du soir entrait dans la cuisine quand ils s'y engouffrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la gazinière.

« Est-ce qu'au moins tu manges, à Poudlard ?

— Ivy m'oblige.

— Bénie soit Ivy, ronchonna Ian avec une petite moue. »

Il leva des yeux agacés au plafond quand la voix de sa mère s'éleva dans le salon, les prévenant qu'il fallait faire réchauffer le bœuf et les légumes et vérifia le contenu des casseroles en soulevant leur couvercle, sous le regard vide d'Abigail.

« Mais tu sais papa, parfois, je n'ai pas faim, lui dit-elle doucement alors qu'il mettait le gaz en route sous les casseroles.

— Mais…, protesta Ian d'une petite voix. Il faut que tu manges. Tu es déjà toute maigrichonne. Ce n'est pas plus facile de travailler la magie avec le ventre plein ? »

La question désamorça la fillette, qui baissa les yeux, un peu désorientée.

« Je ne voulais pas être désagréable, Abbynette chérie, je suis juste… Un peu inquiet pour toi. »

Un éclair de culpabilité fit briller les yeux de la fillette, et, sans rien dire, elle posa son regard désolé sur les mains de son père, couvertes de plaques rouges irrégulières jusqu'à ses poignets, qu'il s'empressa de cacher en allant chercher elle ne savait quoi dans le réfrigérateur.

« Tu veux qu'on rajoute des champignons ?

— Oui. »

Il lui tendit un couteau et une planche à découper qu'elle attrapa et posa sur la table en attendant qu'il retire la terre sur les champignons — il remarqua qu'elle observait silencieusement ses mains pleines d'eczéma et lui sourit doucement :

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas à cause de toi.

— Je veux pas que tu sois inquiet à cause de moi, lui apprit-elle tout bas quand il lui donna les premiers champignons à découper.

— Je sais, chérie. Je t'assure que ce stress-là, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. »

Seul un regard ennuyé lui répondit, et bientôt, Abigail se détourna pour couper les champignons, profitant que son père eût le dos tourné pour piquer quelques rondelles par-ci, par-là — ainsi que pour l'espionner. Elle ne saisissait pas encore toute l'ampleur des soucis d'adulte de son père mais comprenait que son air constamment préoccupé ces derniers temps ne trahissait qu'une petite partie de l'iceberg. Mais, comme d'habitude, prisonnière de son incapacité à manifester le moindre encouragement, la moindre parole réconfortante, elle ignorait comment lui apporter ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'aide. Là, dans l'intimité de leur cuisine, loin du regard inquisitif de sa grand-mère, de celui toujours très curieux de sa petite sœur, ou même de celui, espiègle, de William, elle avait presque envie de se blottir dans les bras de son père, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'en voulait énormément de lui causer autant de soucis.

De lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, malgré la froideur qu'elle manifestait toujours en sa présence, malgré la distance qu'elle mettait lorsqu'il s'efforçait d'entrer dans son monde.

Mais, comme d'habitude, une angoisse la saisissait, lui sautait à la gorge, l'empêchait d'agir. Et elle laissait les opportunités s'échapper loin d'elle, en un tourbillon de regrets gelés au fond de ses entrailles.

« Ça va, chérie ? demanda doucement Ian lorsqu'ils s'assirent devant leurs assiettes, percevant son trouble.

— Oui, éluda-t-elle - et elle s'empara de sa fourchette.

— Dis, est-ce qu'après le dîner on pourra parler quelques minutes, toi et moi ? »

Le regard méfiant qu'elle lui lança lui arracha un sourire un peu penaud, et lentement, elle demanda :

« De ?

— De la lettre que tu m'as envoyée.

— Ah. Oui, d'accord.

— Merci, Abbynette chérie. »

Ils commencèrent à dîner en silence, interrompus par la minuterie du four qui sonna plusieurs fois avant que Prudence n'entre dans la cuisine, adressant un petit sourire à son fils et sa petite-fille, avant de plonger sur le four, d'où elle sortit un gros gâteau au chocolat — au salon, ils entendirent Katie exprimer son contentement par un sonore « Mmmmh ça sent trop bon ».

« C'est bon, mes chéris ? demanda Prudence en s'approchant ensuite de son fils pour poser une main sur son épaule, et il se fit violence pour ne pas la retirer.

— Très, répondit-il d'une voix tendue. Merci maman.

— Tu ne manges pas de viande, chérie ? »

L'air sombre de Ian lui fit froncer les sourcils derrière ses grosses lunettes, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de râler :

« Abby ne mange pas de viande, maman.

— Ah bon ? s'inquiéta aussitôt sa grand-mère en passant ses yeux bleus sur la fillette. Depuis quand ?

— Longtemps.

— Ah bon ? Mais cet hiver, à la maison-

— Elle n'en a pas mangé, termina Ian à sa place, tandis que la fillette gardait les yeux baissés sur son assiette de légumes. »

Un silence pesant s'éleva sur eux, brisé par le reniflement de Mrs. Swann qui demanda, sans se soucier que la fillette fût encore devant elle :

« Et tu la laisses faire ?

— Au même titre que je te laisse vivre ta vie tranquillement, répliqua son fils avec impatience.

— Mais les carences-

— Mais tu crois que je fais quoi ? Que je surveille pas un minimum mes gosses ? »

Un silence terrible flotta entre Mrs. Swann et son fils — ils se défièrent du regard, jusqu'à ce que la tension n'explose au moment où Prudence ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer :

« Parfois, laisse-moi en douter. »

Et, se détournant de son fils mortifié dans son mutisme abasourdi, elle appela ses deux autres petits-enfants pour le dessert.

Le regard furieux et la mâchoire crispée de leur père n'échappa ni à Will, ni à Katie, quand ils prirent place à table, devant leurs petites assiettes.

« On a de la glace avec ? hasarda Katie d'une petite voix timide quand Prudence posa le gâteau sur la table.

— Oui, chérie, au congélateur, répondit Ian en esquissant une ébauche de sourire, la colère fondant aussitôt de ses yeux. Ne bouge pas, j'y vais. »

Triturant des miettes tombées sur le bord de son assiette, Will le regarda s'éloigner, puis posa son regard sur Abigail, qui gardait sa tête baissée sous son rideau de cheveux noirs, pour terminer son observation douloureuse par sa grand-mère, qui embrassait doucement le front de Katie, un petit sourire paisible aux lèvres.

* * *

Le calme revint une fois le dessert englouti. Il fut ensuite bientôt l'heure pour Katie de se mettre au lit — Prudence accepta de lui lire des histoires si toutefois elle acceptait de ne pas râler comme à chaque fois qu'il fallait éteindre la lumière —, Will monta se laver, et Abigail s'éclipsa discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre, mais à peine avait-elle enfilé son pyjama et mis ses pieds sous sa couette que son père frappa doucement à la porte et entra quand elle lui eut donné son autorisation.

« Coucou Abbynette, dit-il d'une voix fatiguée. Je peux venir ?

— Oui, viens. »

Elle lui désigna le bout de son lit du menton. Avec un sourire, il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit avec un soupir.

Il avait gardé le gros pull qu'il avait pris soin d'enfiler avant le repas, et était visiblement content de ne pas l'avoir quitté. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur la glace qui s'était étalée par terre, mais il s'empressa de faire disparaître l'inquiétude dans son regard et se tourna vers Abigail, un peu penaud :

« J'aurais dû venir t'en parler plus tôt, je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas venu avant, je suis désolé. Je voulais au moins te remercier, d'avoir eu suffisamment confiance en moi pour m'envoyer ta lettre, même si j'imagine que ça ne m'était pas originellement adressé.

— C'était pour Will.

— Oh ? Il l'a lue, aussi ?

— Oui. Il m'a conseillé de te l'envoyer ensuite. Désolée de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

— Non, non, ça ne fait rien, murmura Ian avec un petit sourire ému. Alors Will sait tout aussi ? »

Une petite grimace déforma les lèvres d'Abigail et elle hocha la tête en jouant avec les oreilles de sa peluche. Le cœur saisi d'émotion, Ian regarda ses mains s'affairer sur l'ourse : ses gestes, lents et maîtrisés, étaient empreints d'une tristesse qu'il n'avait que trop connue les années auparavant, la même qu'il percevait dans son regard depuis le retour de Poudlard — l'hiver se faisait attendre.

« Tu ne t'es pas trop inquiété ? s'enquit-elle ensuite.

— Ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude, la rassura-t-il, une main sur sa nuque pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots. Plutôt… Disons que ça ne m'a pas _rassuré_ mais- mais je suis content que tu m'aies avoué tout ça. Je ne pensais pas que ta magie était aussi pénible, ni aussi douloureuse. Et je suis vraiment désolé pour tes gants.

— Ils étaient moches, de toute façon. »

Le sérieux avec lequel elle lui avait répondu le fit pouffer, mais bien vite, il reprit son sérieux en se raclant la gorge.

« Peut-être. Est-ce que tu as toujours peur, maintenant que ça fait quelques mois que tu ne les as plus ?

— Un peu, oui, confessa-t-elle d'une voix pourtant tranquille. Parfois, c'est compliqué, tu sais. Dans ma chambre, ça va, il n'y a que moi donc... »

Elle se tut, sembla chercher ses mots puis haussa les épaules, décidant que son geste était de toute manière plus éloquent que toutes les paroles qu'elle pourrait prononcer.

« Abby chérie, quand tu dis dans ta lettre… Que tu ne mérites peut-être pas l'amitié d'Ivy, tu veux dire quoi ? »

Un silence pesant s'abattit aussitôt sur eux. Le regard de la fillette se perdit au loin, et elle mit tant de temps à rassembler ses idées qu'il se demanda un instant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire — mais finalement, un flocon s'écrasa sur le nez blanc d'Abigail, la ramenant sur terre, et, la voix douloureuse, elle murmura :

« Je ne sais pas, je… je suis méchante, non ?

— Méchante ? Dans tes paroles ou dans tes gestes ?

— Mes paroles. »

Ian plissa les yeux et joua lentement avec ses doigts, avant de hocher la tête.

« Méchante, je n'irais pas jusque-là. Pour moi, la méchanceté, c'est quand il y a une ambition malveillante derrière des actes ou des mots. Tu es peut-être froide et pas très sociable, mais je ne te crois pas méchante, si ? Non, ajouta-t-il en souriant du hochement de tête négatif de la fillette, je pense surtout que ton problème, si on peut appeler ça un problème, c'est que tu n'as aucun filtre dans tes paroles.

— C'est-à-dire ? chuchota Abigail en fronçant les sourcils, peu sûre de comprendre.

— Tu manques cruellement de tact, Bybynette. »

Le haussement de sourcil perplexe que lui offrit la fillette fit rire son père. Puis, sa moue ennuyée lui fit reprendre son sérieux et il reprit, d'une voix tranquille :

« Tu sais, j'ai rencontré Ivy quand les harpies vous ont attaquées. Tu dormais encore, et elle s'était réveillée depuis un moment, alors elle est venue voir comment tu allais.

— Je sais.

— Elle avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi, tu sais. J'ai rarement vu un regard briller aussi fort que quand elle a posé les yeux sur toi. C'était beau, tu sais. Son papa m'a aussi dit qu'elle était beaucoup plus épanouie, depuis qu'elle t'avait rencontrée. Alors je pense qu'elle a compris comment tu fonctionnes, qu'elle fait abstraction j'ai tort ? Les seules fois où je l'ai vue, j'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas une gamine qui se laisse faire facilement. »

L'air rêveur d'Abigail à l'évocation de son amie le fit doucement sourire, et, sans se presser, elle haussa les épaules, chassa les souvenirs encore lourds du dernier malentendu qui avait si bêtement blessé la petite Gryffondor, et ses doigts agrippèrent sa couette pour la remonter un peu :

« C'est plus compliqué que ça.

— Ah bon ? demanda tendrement Ian. »

Mais elle ne répondit pas, perdue loin de sa chambre, loin dans son monde où il n'arriverait pas à la rattraper. La discussion avec M. Carson lui revint en mémoire — d'après lui, Ivy _revenait de loin_. La curiosité lui chatouilla la gorge, mais l'air soudainement sérieux d'Abigail lui passa toute envie de la questionner davantage. Alors il reprit doucement :

« Tu parlais aussi d'un truc du genre l'introspection… Est-ce que c'est toujours aussi difficile et douloureux ? »

La petite moue qu'elle lui offrit fut à nouveau très éloquente. Elle hocha la tête, n'osa pas lever les yeux de peur de croiser le regard attristé de son père, et lui tendit sa peluche, agrémentant son geste d'une petite grimace gênée.

« Tu peux lui faire un câlin, si tu veux. »

L'éclair de bonheur qui illumina son visage la troubla — avec un sourire enchanté, Ian attrapa l'ourse et la prit dans ses bras pour la câliner doucement.

« Merci Abby chérie. Et quand tu dis… Quand tu dis que tu _sens_ ta magie, tu- tu veux dire quoi, exactement ?

— Elle se déplace. Elle me fait mal.

— Tu es sûre que c'est ta magie ? insista Ian, sa voix teintée de tendresse.

— Non, avoua Abigail en jouant avec ses doigts. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre.

— Le professeur Flitwick est au courant ?

— Oui.

— Il ne peut rien faire ?

— Je ne sais pas, papa.

— Oui, je comprends. »

L'espace d'un instant, ils se turent. Ian posa ses yeux sur les mains blanches de sa fille, ne put s'empêcher de les trouver beaucoup plus belles que les siennes, pleines d'eczéma, toutes sèches et rouges, mais préféra ne pas en faire part à la fillette, et reprit, alors que l'air se refroidissait doucement :

« Et à tes professeurs, tu leur as dit que tu avais mal ?

— J'ai essayé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

— Ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Ils ne savent pas pourquoi j'ai mal. Le professeur McGonagall dit que c'est parce qu'on travaille beaucoup.

— Que ta magie essaye de sortir, oui, c'est ce que tu as écrit… Écoute, chérie, je suis vraiment désolé. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, étonnée et incertaine. Il avait baissé les siens sur le visage souriant de l'ourse, et lui caressait lentement le haut de l'œil, là où aurait dû se trouver son sourcil.

Une douleur plus forte, plus pernicieuse encore que celle qu'elle ressentait en permanence s'immisça en elle — la culpabilité, immense, violente, se déversait dans son corps, rongeait la moindre parcelle de son âme. Cette façon si affectueuse, si délicate d'effleurer cette partie du visage, aussi maladroite et déroutante fût-elle, c'était et ça avait toujours été la façon de son père de dire sans mots à ses enfants qu'il était là, qu'il veillait sur eux, qu'il les protégeait. Cette caresse avait bercé les premières années de leurs vies à tous les trois, et berçait encore celles de Katie et de Will. En refusant qu'il l'approche de trop près, elle refusait sa protection, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

« Je- Je ne pensais pas… Jamais je n'aurais imaginé… Je ne suis qu'un moldu, tu sais, et… On était que des moldus, alors je ne pensais pas… Je suis désolé. C'est ma faute, si vous êtes des sorciers. »

Un éclair d'incompréhension assombrit le visage d'Abigail et, lorsqu'elle eut compris où son père voulait en venir, ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle répondit froidement :

« Tu sais papa, tu dis pas mal de sornettes, mais là, c'est un peu exagéré, tu ne crois pas ?

— Moi, je dis des sornettes ? fit-il semblant de s'offusquer.

— Jamais aussi grosses que celle-là.

— Je te trouve dure.

— Il me manque juste un peu de tact. »

L'éclat de rire qui secoua son père, même s'il ne la fit pas sourire, lui délia la poitrine et laissa s'échapper un peu de sa peine immense. Lorsqu'il reprit son sérieux, il lui demanda gentiment de lui expliquer un peu ses cours, ses exercices, d'expliciter ce qu'elle avait voulu dire quand elle écrivait qu'elle était épuisée, mais elle persista à lui dire qu'elle manquait juste de sommeil — quand bien même elle savait qu'il ne la croyait qu'à moitié. Elle lui assura que les professeurs étaient au courant et qu'ils faisaient leur possible pour lui venir en aide, même le professeur Dumbledore qui était toujours très occupé à être occupé :

« Occupé à être occupé, ça veut dire qu'il ne fait rien ? sourit Ian devant le culot de la fillette.

— Je n'aurais jamais osé dire ça. »

Ne sachant pas trop si elle plaisantait ou non, il cligna lentement des yeux et un sourire inquiet passa sur ses lèvres.

« J'imagine qu'être un sorcier demande du temps et de l'énergie… Tant que les autres professeurs sont gentils et essayent de t'aider, j'imagine que ça va.

— Sauf le professeur Rogue. Lui, il est méchant.

— Celui qui écrit très mal ?

— Celui-là.

— Quel dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de rencontre parents-professeurs chez les sorciers, soupira Ian avec un sourire malicieux. »

Abigail hocha seulement la tête, et, le sujet clos, Ian chuchota :

« Tu veux me montrer ? Ta magie ? »

L'air paniqué qu'elle arbora aussitôt le fit grimacer et il reprit tout aussi bas :

« Non, non, ça n'est rien du tout. Ne t'en fais pas.

— Je suis un peu fatiguée, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix désolée.

— Ça ne fait rien, chérie. »

Elle eut une petite moue, ramena tout de même ses mains l'une contre l'autre, paumes vers le plafond, ferma les yeux, et, bientôt, une petite gerbe de poudre blanche se matérialisa au-dessus de ses paumes et dansa lentement dans l'air pour s'y figer. Son visage crispé se détendit et elle rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur les perles blanches qui grossirent doucement dans l'air froid.

« C'est très joli. Merci chérie. »

Une grimace déforma ses petites lèvres et elle laissa retomber ses mains, épuisée. Ian l'observa un instant, lui laissa un peu de temps de silence, et dans un murmure, elle avoua :

« Ivy… Je- j'aimerais bien la revoir. »

Son regard se perdit sur un flocon de neige qui flotta jusqu'à son visage pour l'effleurer. Alors elle leva la main et le laissa se poser au creux de sa paume, le détaillant méticuleusement de ses iris clairs. Ian la couva d'un regard tendre, un doux sourire au coin des lèvres. Il serra doucement l'ourse en peluche contre lui, sans détourner son regard de la petite étoile que représentait la fillette dans son cœur, ravi qu'elle lui eût autorisé l'entrée dans cette bulle d'intimité si précieuse.

« Elle te manque ? murmura-t-il alors, d'une voix très basse pour ne pas briser la farandole de flocons qui tournoyait autour de sa fille dans une espèce de protection silencieuse.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça, protesta Abigail en rentrant les épaules, embarrassée.

— Tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée. C'est normal, que les gens qu'on aime nous manquent.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dit que j'aimerais bien la revoir, c'est tout.

— D'accord chérie. »

Il pressa lentement le museau de la peluche sur la joue de la fillette qui fronça le nez en se reculant et passa une main sur sa joue, chassant certainement la sensation de sa peau. Le flocon dans sa main, dérangé dans sa torpeur, tournoya dans l'air et rejoignit les autres touffes mousseuses. Abigail le laissa s'éloigner, le nez en l'air, puis posa ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses, l'air ailleurs.

« Tu m'as manqué, quand tu étais à Poudlard. »

Il reçut seulement un regard un peu perplexe et vaguement inquiet, qu'il balaya d'un hochement de tête.

« On invitera Ivy à passer un après-midi ici, si tu veux, proposa-t-il pour changer de sujet et soulager la fillette. Ou quelques jours, si tu préfères.

— On verra bien.

— On verra bien, approuva Ian avec douceur. »

Elle croisa son regard rempli de fierté, d'amour, de tendresse, et sentit ses épaules s'affaisser, son cœur s'apaiser. Comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, elle eut envie de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'heureusement qu'il était là, que seul son regard parvenait à tranquilliser sa magie, mais ses lèvres, désespérément closes d'avoir tant parlé un peu plus tôt, refusèrent de s'ouvrir, même quand il murmura qu'il était peut-être temps de dormir. Sa magie, rassérénée de ce regard aimant, la faisait glisser dans le sommeil, sans qu'elle pût l'en empêcher, malgré ses protestations silencieuses.

« Merci pour tout, Abby. Pour ta lettre, pour… pour tout. Je t'aime fort. »

La tête lui tournait quand il remonta la couette jusqu'à son menton et glissa l'ourse en peluche contre sa joue. Elle sentait les flocons envahir ses couvertures sans pouvoir les arrêter, mais en réalité, peu lui importait.

C'est le cœur raccommodé que Ian referma la porte de la chambre. L'air chaud du couloir caressa agréablement sa peau, et c'est l'esprit plus léger qu'il descendit au rez-de-chaussée dans l'espoir de terminer le rangement rapidement pour se mettre au lit et s'endormir, prêt à affronter la journée du lendemain.

Malheureusement, il rencontra sa mère au bas des escaliers, et la frêle ébauche de bonheur de la discussion avec Abigail s'écroula aussi vite qu'il lui fallut de temps pour croiser le regard globuleux de Prudence. L'air se chargea aussitôt de tension.

« Ça va chéri ?

— Oui. Ça va.

— Tu passais un peu de temps avec tes enfants ? »

Il plissa les lèvres et soupira. Les mots qu'elle avait employés un peu plus tôt, le fait qu'elle pût douter de sa façon de s'occuper de ses enfants lui restaient en travers de la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, tout à l'heure, ta pique assassine ?

— Tu sais bien ce que je voulais dire, Ian mon chéri. Tu travailles tellement, tu les vois si peu… Ils ont besoin de toi, tu sais.

— Je croyais pourtant qu'on avait convenu que tu viennes pour que je puisse rentrer plus tard, et terminer le travail en retard que je m'oblige à ne pas terminer d'habitude pour ne pas les laisser seuls trop longtemps la journée, rétorqua froidement Ian, la colère ronronnant dans sa gorge.

— C'est vrai. C'est ce qu'on avait convenu.

— Même si j'ai cru comprendre que tu t'es rabattue sur l'option _passer deux semaines ici plutôt que seule à Londres_. »

Un sourire un peu penaud étira les lèvres de Prudence, qui remonta correctement ses lunettes, et jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre que son fils venait de quitter, depuis le bas des escaliers, préférant ne pas répondre à sa critique acerbe.

« Comment va Abby ?

— Ça va.

— Je me fais du souci pour elle, tu sais. Elle est encore plus maigre qu'avant. Et elle ne fait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour communiquer.

— Au contraire. Elle en fait énormément, mais ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte. Quant à ce qu'elle mange, je fais attention ici, mais à Poudlard, je n'ai pas forcément d'emprise sur mes enfants.

— En parlant de Poudlard… Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait important de demander un suivi médical aux professeurs ?

— Ma fille n'est pas _malade_ , grinça Ian, les dents serrées. Ça suffit avec ça, à la fin.

— Et qu'en sais-tu ? répliqua Prudence d'une petite voix penaude.

— C'est ta chère fille qui t'a mis ce genre d'idée dans la tête ? Eh bien figure-toi que non, Abby n'est pas malade, et elle n'a besoin ni de quelqu'un qui lui dise qu'elle l'est, ni de quelqu'un qui lui dise qu'elle ne fait aucun effort, ni quoi manger, quoi boire, quoi faire. »

Mrs. Swann plissa les lèvres et les sourcils, puis croisa les bras, mécontente :

« Pourquoi pas ? Peut-être qu'elle a un peu besoin d'être brusquée, ta fille.

— Tu devrais arrêter de discuter de ma fille avec Coleen. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Et que Coleen s'occupe de ses gosses à elle avant de venir chercher des noises aux miens. Ma vie n'a jamais été la sienne. Et tu sais quoi ? Je me moque de comment tu m'as élevé, oh non, ne dis rien, je sens que cet argument va revenir sur le tapis encore une fois, et je m'en moque complètement. J'aimerais qu'on me laisse élever mes gamins comme j'en ai envie, parce que vois-tu, j'aimerais éviter de refaire les mêmes erreurs que vous. »

Sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge, alors que ses mots heurtaient sa mère avec violence. Son visage dur resta stoïque le temps de la tirade de son fils, puis, la respiration haletante, elle leva le menton dans un mouvement de tête solennel, redressa ses épaules et, d'une voix aussi sèche que tremblante de colère, elle riposta :

« Pas la peine d'être si désagréable.

— Je suis désagréable si je veux.

— Tu sais, Ian, si Abigail n'avait pas fait fuir Alison, tu l'aurais certainement fait. »

Sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet dans l'air tendu et le creva brutalement, creusant un peu plus profondément le fossé entre Prudence et son fils, déchirant le cœur de Ian qui, mortifié, fixait sa mère, la bouche entrouverte dans une protestation silencieuse.

« Ose me dire que j'ai tort, insista Mrs Swann, écrasant avec un plaisir sournois les restes de dignité de son fils qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore arrachés.

— Et tu oses te demander pourquoi je n'ai plus envie de vous voir, Coleen et toi, fut tout ce que réussit à articuler Ian d'une voix blanche. Vous ne semblez pas comprendre que j'aime ma fille, et surtout, qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec le départ d'Alison. »

Mrs. Swann laissa son regard détailler son visage blafard et crispé de colère. Elle le détaillait de son regard moralisateur, péniblement infantilisant — mais elle lui avait tellement broyé le cœur avec ces quelques mots qu'il ne trouvait même plus la force de lui en vouloir davantage. Avec un petit sourire triste, Prudence soupira :

« Je sais que tu essayes de te protéger, de protéger tes enfants, mais un jour, il faudra cesser de te bercer d'illusions, mon pauvre Ian. Bonne nuit, chéri. »

* * *

 _Bonne nuit, chéri_.

Ces quelques mots résonnaient dans son crâne douloureux, alors qu'il remontait, après avoir rangé le rez-de-chaussée et vérifié que la porte et les fenêtres étaient bien fermées. _Bonne nuit chéri_. Toutes ces conneries l'épuisaient. L'hypocrisie de cette famille, sa faculté à détruire tout ce qui lui était ou lui avait été cher un jour. Encore une semaine, et Prudence partirait. _Encore u_ _ne semaine_ et tout irait mieux. Il se sentait vide, le cœur et les épaules trop lourds.

Il se sentait seul.

Aller embrasser Katie lui fut tout bonnement impossible. Il resta un instant indécis en face de la chambre de la fillette, puis fit demi-tour en se massant le front d'une main, honteux mais trop épuisé et triste pour faire face à ce démon-là. La lumière sous la porte d'Abigail était éteinte, et même s'il avait besoin de la voir, de se laisser envelopper de la mélancolie pleine d'une douceur désolée de son regard, il la laissa dormir et passa son chemin, écrasé de douleur, posant ses yeux sous la porte de Will, d'où émanait un rai lumineux — alors, sans attendre, le cœur battant à lui broyer les côtes, il frappa et passa sa tête par la porte quand le jeune garçon l'autorisa à entrer.

Will lisait, assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il releva les yeux et rencontra ceux de son père avant de refermer son comics, deux de ses doigts coincés à la page qu'il ne désirait pas perdre.

« Je peux ? murmura Ian.

— Oui. Bien sûr.

— Merci. »

Il entra timidement dans l'antre en fouillis de son fils et referma la porte derrière lui avant de se diriger vers le lit où il s'assit, un peu penaud. Will attrapa un mouchoir et le bloqua dans son comics en marque-page, avant de le poser sur sa table de chevet déjà en bazar. Ian joua lentement avec ses mains et commença d'une voix coupable.

« Je suis désolé.

— De ? toussota Will.

— De me bagarrer avec ta grand-mère tout le temps. J'ai bien vu que ça te rendait triste. »

Une petite moue étira les lèvres du jeune garçon et il baissa le regard, un peu embarrassé, peu désireux de lui montrer à quel point cela l'attristait.

« C'est pour ça que j'avais peur qu'elle vienne. Mais ça vous faisait tellement plaisir, à Kat' et toi. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de dire non. Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait un jour. Qu'elle vienne à la maison, qu'elle _propose_ de rester quelques jours. Ça ne serait jamais arrivé, si mon père était encore vivant.

— Tu n'as pas pleuré, quand on est allés le voir, à Noël dernier, fit lentement remarquer Will en tripotant ses pieds. »

Un petit sourire penaud chatouilla le coin des lèvres de Ian, qui se déplaça lentement sur le lit pour s'asseoir à côté de son fils — ce dernier se décala légèrement pour lui faire un peu de place, et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père. Le geste, d'une tendresse assumée, lui allégea la poitrine d'un poids énorme, et il laissa sa propre joue reposer sur le crâne de son fils.

« C'est vrai, admit-il dans un murmure. Je n'ai pas pleuré. Pour tout te dire, je n'étais pas triste.

— Ah bon ? Je serais très triste, moi, si tu mourais.

— Parce que nous n'avons pas la même relation que mon père et moi avions, admit doucement Ian en lui attrapant la main.

— Ah bon ? répéta Will, un peu étonné en caressant d'un air inquiet les plaques d'eczéma de son père.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour mes mains, ce n'est rien. Oui, tu étais petit, tu ne t'en rendais pas compte. Et j'essayais de ne pas trop vous le montrer, parce que je voulais… Je voulais éviter de vous faire du mal. Ton grand-père et moi n'étions pas forcément d'accord sur tout, et il avait du mal à concevoir ma façon de voir certaines choses, et… certains choix que j'ai pu faire. »

Will écoutait, silencieux, jouait avec les doigts un peu calleux de son père, et leva les yeux quand il jugea que le silence devenait trop long.

« Je crois aussi qu'il était au courant, pour la magie, reprit Ian avant qu'il eût pu lui poser d'autres questions. Qu'il a quelque part toujours été au courant. Et quand il a compris que seule Coleen était une sorcière, que moi je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un petit moldu pas très ambitieux ni très malin, ça l'a définitivement convaincu qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur moi.

— Comment ça ? Quels choix ? »

Le ton avide de réponses du jeune garçon lui arracha un sourire attristé, et il murmura en se positionnant mieux :

« Disons que… Si je n'avais pas été là, ça aurait été certainement plus facile, pour lui. Dans sa tête, du moins. Je pense qu'il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, et c'était assez réciproque, aussi triste que ça puisse paraître… Quant à mes choix qu'il désapprouvait… Eh bien, tout d'abord, tu sais, j'ai longtemps hésité sur ma vie professionnelle. Quand j'étais petit, je voulais être un pirate.

— Oui, je sais, se moqua Will dans un ricanement.

— Tu peux rire, gros malin, je te signale que tu voulais être testeur de toboggans, quand tu étais petit.

— Eh ! C'est trop bien, testeur de toboggans ! Mais on parlait pas de moi, là.

— Oui, pardon. Ensuite, j'ai voulu faire du théâtre, et sache, au lit de rire bêtement, que j'étais plutôt doué.

— Pourquoi tu as arrêté alors ?

— C'est compliqué, chuchota Ian, laconiquement. Ensuite, imagine un peu quand j'ai annoncé à mes parents que je voulais être _jardinier_.

— Mais t'es pas jardinier, papa, tu es _architecte paysagiste_.

— Mais pour eux, c'était pareil. Bref, ça revenait en plus pour mon père à lui avouer que j'étais homosexuel. »

Un long soupir blasé lui échappa à cette pensée, et il grimaça, un peu perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« Il n'était pas très tolérant, ni très ouvert d'esprit, mon père, crut-il nécessaire de préciser.

— Ça veut dire être amoureux d'un garçon, c'est ça ? fut tout ce qu'il obtint comme réponse.

— Si tu en es un, oui. Si tu es une fille, c'est être amoureuse d'une fille. »

Will émit seulement un « ah » pensif, et se tut, se perdant dans un silence songeur. Ian tourna la tête pour le regarder et lui trouva l'air préoccupé, alors, doucement, il murmura :

« Ça te choque ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua le garçon en rougissant. Ce n'est pas… un peu bizarre ?

— On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est beau d'être amoureux, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Ça a l'air surtout très ennuyeux, d'être amoureux, murmura Will d'une petite voix que son père trouva étonnamment chamboulée. »

Un sourire attendri étira les lèvres de Ian, qui passa son bras autour des épaules du jeune garçon pour lui caresser les cheveux — il comprenait à son air préoccupé que son petit cœur de tout jeune adolescent commençait déjà à être tourmenté.

« Je suis pas amoureux, se défendit Will sans même que son père eût ouvert la bouche — validant sa théorie.

— Je n'ai rien dit. Seulement, je pense que tu aimerais qu'on te laisse aimer la personne que tu veux, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon.

— Je pense aussi, avoua le jeune garçon en hochant la tête. Mais on ne parlait pas de moi ! protesta-t-il encore en retirant la main de son père de son crâne. Papi ne pouvait pas t'en vouloir uniquement pour tes études.

— C'est vrai, mais tu sais, ça aurait pu. Les Swann adorent les drames, soupira-t-il, désabusé. Il me reprochait aussi de, je cite, _de laisser trop libre court à mes sentiments_ , ou, encore plus drôle, de _taire beaucoup trop de choses importantes_. »

Il se tut en se rendant compte qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit, n'osa pas respirer en attendant une question de Will qu'il redoutait, mais le jeune garçon resta muet, pensif — alors, il s'autorisa à respirer et détourna le regard de sa main avec laquelle son fils aîné jouait toujours, honteux de sa lâcheté. _Plus tard_ , William saurait tout ce qu'il désirait lui apprendre, mais plus tard — il n'était pas prêt, surtout pas ce jour-là, et son garçon était encore trop jeune.

« Je ne dis pas que j'ai toujours fait les bons choix. Parfois… Parfois tu sais, c'est un peu dur, et je me sens seul. »

Will se taisait toujours, mais il resserra son étreinte sur ses mains, lui indiquant qu'il comprenait — ou du moins, essayait de comprendre. Puis, timidement, il releva les yeux vers son père et demanda dans un murmure :

« Tu ne veux pas avoir une copine ? Ou un copain, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. »

Ian n'eut pas le temps d'empêcher le rire qui secoua le fond de sa gorge de passer la barrière de ses lèvres — un rire sans joie, plutôt lugubre, qui fit froncer les sourcils de Will, mécontent de sa réaction.

« Entre vous trois, mon travail, et puis Poudlard... Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, tu sais, répondit calmement Ian en lui souriant avec douceur. »

 _Et surtout très peur_ , lui intima une petite voix désagréable au fond de son crâne. Will comprit que ce sujet-là était clos, et, lentement, étira ses jambes.

« Papa, pourquoi est-ce que Kat' n'est pas une sorcière elle aussi ? »

Le ton était voulu détaché, mais un frisson d'horreur remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Ian — son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et ses joues se colorèrent avec brusquerie. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, incapable de songer à une réponse, puis hasarda, la voix bien moins maîtrisée qu'il ne l'aurait voulue :

« La véritable question serait plutôt pourquoi Abbynette et toi êtes des sorciers alors que je n'en suis pas, et que ta mère non plus. »

Il retint son souffle pendant que Will décidait si oui ou non la réponse était satisfaisante, puis, avec lenteur, il hocha la tête :

« C'est vrai. »

Ils laissèrent le silence les envelopper. Les pensées de Ian s'entremêlaient les unes dans les autres, polluées par le visage souriant d'Alison qu'il essayait de chasser en fermant les yeux le plus fort possible, et, quand Will commença à bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il décida non sans soulagement que la discussion était suffisante, et, avec l'amère sensation qu'il fuyait, une fois de plus, des conversations aussi nécessaires que déplaisantes, il se leva, embrassa le jeune garçon sur le front et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

« Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça, murmura Will dans un demi-sommeil, avant que son père ne sortît de la chambre.

— Merci de m'avoir écouté. Merci d'être là pour Abby, à Poudlard. Pour Kat. Pour moi. Heureusement que tu es là, Willy. Heureusement que vous êtes là, tous les trois. »

Will eut un sourire assoupi, préférant ne pas relever l'usage de ce surnom qu'il honnissait pourtant. Ian referma tout doucement la porte, le laissant rejoindre le pays des songes, qu'il espérait tranquilles.

Un jour, se promit-il, un jour, il percerait l'abcès, oserait parler de leur mère avec ses enfants. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, rien qu'y penser lui crevait un peu plus le cœur.

* * *

Le deuxième week-end en compagnie de sa mère fut moins pénible que le premier. Prudence restait étonnamment silencieuse, préférant la compagnie des vieux du quartier plus que celle de sa famille. Enfin de repos, Ian put s'amuser avec Katie et regarder la trilogie _Star Wars_ avec Abbynette et Willy, pendant que leur petite sœur râlait que c'était décidément trop long, comme films, et qu'elle n'y comprenait rien — en plus, il n'y avait presque pas de magie, et ça, c'était définitivement trop nul — Will s'étrangla avec sa salive quand elle leur en fit part mais commença à mouliner avec ses bras en crachant un argumentaire très élaboré sur "pourquoi elle avait complètement tort et n'avait rien compris".

Le dimanche, en début d'après-midi, ils entendirent quelque chose frapper à la baie vitrée avec insistance — un grand hibou attendait qu'on le délivrât de sa missive, derrière la vitre. Ian se précipita aussitôt, le délesta de son enveloppe et l'ouvrit pour y jeter un coup d'œil — aussitôt, un immense sourire éclaira son visage, si bien que Katie se redressa sur le canapé, et demanda d'une voix pleine de curiosité :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, papa ? Ça vient de Poudlard ?

— Non, ça ne vient pas de Poudlard, répondit son père en déroulant tranquillement un parchemin. »

Katie tenta de lui subtiliser, mais sa petite taille comparée à celle de géant de Ian l'en empêcha. Will contourna le canapé et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, mais lui aussi échoua, quand bien même il atteignait une hauteur plus conséquente que sa petite sœur.

Lorsque Prudence râla qu'ils allaient casser quelque chose à sautiller comme ça, Abigail, jusqu'alors trop occupée à lire son roman, leva la tête et aperçut le hibou à la fenêtre qui les observait d'un air mauvais, réclamant son Miamhibou en tapant du bec sur la vitre — que Will s'empressa d'aller chercher lorsque sa grand-mère lui demanda si c'était possible qu'un hibou détruise une fenêtre sous la colère. Sans bruit, elle se leva du fauteuil, posa son livre et s'approcha, alors que son père lisait la missive, un immense sourire collé sur les lèvres, les yeux brillants.

« Papa ?

— Abbynette ? »

Sa lecture terminée, il baissa ses yeux malicieux sur sa fille, beaucoup plus sérieuse, presque trop, qui passa son regard déterminé du parchemin au visage de son père :

« Tu sais de qui ça vient, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il doucement alors que Will refermait la fenêtre après s'être assuré que le hibou était bien parti. »

Un acquiescement de la tête alarma Katie qui tira sur le t-shirt de son père en lui ordonnant de leur raconter ce qu'il avait bien pu lire. Prudence regardait la scène avec une moue désapprobatrice, un bras croisé sur sa poitrine, tout en tripotant son lourd collier d'ambre de sa main libre. Will se hâta de retourner vers son père, déjà encerclé par ses deux filles.

« Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ça a l'air important, accusa-t-il, mécontent.

— Ça l'est.

— Alors dis-nous de quoi il s'agit ! s'impatienta Katie. »

Prudence, derrière eux, rumina entre ses dents et, en levant les yeux au ciel, retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé avec ses mots fléchés.

« Papa, qu'est-ce qu'Ivy te veut ? »

Le ton de reproche sur lequel Abigail avait questionné son père le fit sourire — une voix toujours froide, si ce n'était encore plus glacée que d'ordinaire, mais assurée, certainement pas le murmure dont elle les avait habitués. Devant les regards réprobateurs, son sourire s'agrandit, et, mystérieux, il répondit :

« Une surprise. Une _bonne_ surprise. »

* * *

 **[1]** J'avoue que j'ignore si en 1986, _Amazing Wedding Cakes_ passait déjà à la télé anglaise, mais en 2015, ça passait à peu près tous les dimanche HEHEHE. Oui, je passais mes dimanche devant, on ne peut pas être parfait, n'est-ce pas.

 **[2]** En parlant avec la seule et l'unique Docteur Citrouille, je me suis rendu compte qu'en effet, ce n'était pas comme ça que les élèves recevaient leurs résultats... Mais j'ai oublié d'en parler dans le dernier chapitre de la première année hihi et en plus, j'avais envie de faire ça comme ça, dooonc. Loin de moi l'idée de renier ce qu'a mis en place J.K, cela dit !

* * *

Et voilà comment se clôt le premier chapitre de la deuxième année de Bybynette — par un cliffhanger DE FOLIE (pas du tout). Normalement, vous devez savoir ce qu'Ivy (ou son papa héhé) veut à Papa Swann!

J'espère que la lecture vous a plu :). Je ne sais pas trop quoi rajouter à part merci pour vos lectures, et **merci** pour vos retours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, même si c'est court, même si c'est juste "coucou c'est chouette / sympa / j'apprécie" ou pas d'ailleurs. Toute critique est bienvenue tant qu'elle est bienveillante !

Merci aussi à Docteur Citrouille qui me relit et pointe les incohérences quand il y en a, et à Myrtille qui trouvera bien sûr une petite place dans cette fiction héhéhé. N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil à ses fictions - Polly McBee serait ravie de vous accueillir dans son petit monde!

Je crois que j'ai tout dit. Encore merci, plein de bisous sur vous, et tellement de love, si vous saviez ! Le chapitre 2 s'intitulera **La Fête des Fleurs** parce que quand même, j'adore martyriser ces pauvres Swann en leur faisant prendre part à des raouts d'été un peu nuls :p. Je me répète, mais moi j'adorais la fête des fleurs du village de mes grands-parents quand j'étais petite héhéhé.

Voilà, merci encore et bisous :)) !

Apple


	18. II 2 — La Fête des Fleurs

Après une éternité à me demander comment j'allais vous accueillir sur ce chapitre — oui, j'ai du temps à perdre, et non, ce n'est pas vraiment vrai :D — ...

 **Bonjour ! :)**

(Tout ça pour ça, je m'exaspère xD)

Je sais que ça ne fait que **trois semaines** (même pas ? deux semaines ? BON SANG, ça fait deux semaines :O) que j'ai posté le chapitre 2.1, et me revoilà avec le chapitre 2.2 :D. Je suis joie et consécration. Il est un peu moins long que le précédent, mais quand même, **deux semaines** , j'ai du mal à y croire haha ! Ne vous y habituez pas trop, cela dit, avec la rentrée qui arrive, aïe aïe aïe.

Merci beaucoup à Mimi70, Sundae Vanille, La Mandragore de Nantes, L. Williams, pour leurs petits mots trop mignons qui me mettent un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à chaque fois :) ! Moult cœurs sur vous !

Vous attendiez la Fête des Fleurs (en tout cas, _je_ l'attendais avec impatience haha !), la voilà :D La FF, comme on dit dans le milieu *winkwink* ahah. Quel humour.

Bon allez, trêve de plaisanteries. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 — La Fête des Fleurs**

* * *

« Oh ! Ça a à voir avec le Quidditch ? s'écria soudainement Katie en s'arrêtant tout net pour regarder son père, la bouche en cœur. »

Will et Abigail s'immobilisèrent aussitôt, et fixèrent leurs regards emplis d'incompréhension — et peut-être un peu d'inquiétude — sur le visage éclatant de leur père.

« Le Quidditch ? répéta Will d'une voix blanche.

— Le Quidditch, confirma son père en posant une main sur la bouche de Katie, l'empêchant de hurler à nouveau.

— Le Quidditch, marmotta encore le jeune garçon, presque nauséeux. Comme dans… La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch du mois d'août ? »

Le haussement de sourcil moqueur sur le visage de son père le fit déglutir péniblement — à ses côtés, Abigail grimaçait, le désespoir dans l'âme.

« Comme dans la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch du mois d'août. »

Et, triomphant, il sortit les quatre places soigneusement emballées et les tendit à son fils, qui les saisit d'une main tremblante, le visage tout pâle. Katie jubilait silencieusement, pendant que son frère, les lèvres tremblotantes et le teint de plus en plus blafard, prenait connaissance du précieux trésor, qu'il tenait du bout des doigts — derrière lui, sur la pointe des pieds, Abigail essayait de lire par-dessus son épaule.

« Will, tu pleures ? »

La voix soudainement inquiète de Ian fit froncer les sourcils à Prudence, Katie et Abigail, et aussitôt, elles tournèrent leurs visages vers le jeune garçon. Il avait baissé la tête et faisait tourner les tickets entre ses doigts :

« Non, bafouilla-t-il en reniflant, je pleure pas.

— Chéri, ne pleure pas, je te jure que c'est la réalité et que tu ne rêves pas. »

Un petit sourire ému étira les lèvres du jeune garçon quand Katie lui toucha le bras pour se blottir contre lui, et, tout en essuyant ses joues mouillées avec son pull — avec une délicatesse l'empêchant d'inonder les billets avec ses larmes —, il leva les yeux vers son père :

« Comment t'as eu ça ?

— C'est le papa d'Ivy, cria aussitôt Katie alors que Ian ouvrait la bouche pour parler puis la refermait, tout en agrémentant sa petite moue d'une caresse sur les cheveux de sa fille.

— Le papa d'Ivy ? répéta Will, les sourcils froncés — et derrière lui, Abigail grimaça, la mine sombre.

— On vous attendait, à King's Cross, c'était à votre retour, expliqua Ian en attrapant les billets que lui tendait Will. Le papa d'Ivy est venu nous voir, on a discuté, et il m'a demandé si on voulait venir avec Ivy et lui pour la finale de la coupe du monde alors j'ai dit oui.

— T'as vu, papa ? J'en ai même pas parlé, commenta Katie en bombant la poitrine, toute fière.

— J'ai vu, et je t'en suis très reconnaissant. Ça aurait été dommage de rater cette surprise-là.

— Mais on a suffisamment d'argent pour ça ? demanda encore Will, le front barré par la préoccupation.

— Il a eu des prix au ministère, donc oui, même si ça nous obligera à manger des pâtes et des pommes de terre pendant l'été. »

Will eut une petite grimace peinée alors que Katie chuchotait gaiment « ouais, des pâtes ! », et Prudence, toujours assise sur le canapé, se tordit le cou vers son fils, vivement intéressée :

« Vraiment ? s'enquit-elle innocemment. Qui sont ces charmantes personnes ?

— Les parents d'une amie d'Abby, répondit Ian avec impatience.

— Oh, vraiment ? C'est bien. Coleen et les enfants n'ont pas cette chance.

— Mais il y a quatre places, et on n'est que trois, fit remarquer Will sans relever la grimace que son père accorda à sa grand-mère.

— Trois ?

— Ben… »

Une petite moue déforma ses lèvres et il posa son regard sur Abigail, immobile derrière lui, les lèvres pincées — de toute évidence, c'était tout _sauf_ une bonne surprise.

« Même si j'adorerais pouvoir papoter Quidditch avec toi, Byby, je ne t'imagine pas trop dans un stade de _Coupe du monde_. »

Un hochement sec de la tête lui confirma qu'elle ne se voyait _pas du tout_ non plus entourée de sorciers surexcités à l'idée d'assister à un match de Quidditch, aussi important fût-il — déjà que ceux de Poudlard relevaient du supplice… Elle n'imaginait pas à échelle mondiale.

« Abby peut laisser sa place à son cousin, proposa aussitôt Prudence en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, l'air de rien. Coleen et Tobias l'accueilleront le temps que vous serez au match. »

Son regard perçant s'accrocha à celui d'Abigail, lorsque celle-ci tourna la tête vers elle en fronçant ses sourcils sombres. Le même regard acéré que celui de Coleen, celui qu'elle réservait aux êtres ne méritant qu'une maigre attention de sa part, celui qu'elle détestait tant, la transperça de part en part, étouffant ses protestations dans sa gorge nouée. La confrontation sembla durer une éternité mais fut en réalité brisée presque aussitôt — le silence que la proposition de Prudence avait reçu fut coupé par un éclat de rire sans joie de Ian, faisant sursauter Will et Katie :

« Abby, chez Coleen ? Qui aurait envie de passer ne serait-ce qu'une heure chez Coleen ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de tes propos ? Attention maman, la sénilité te guette plus rapidement que tu ne sembles le reconnaître. »

Vexée, Prudence détourna le regard et plissa les lèvres sans rien dire.

« Sérieusement, j'ai déjà réfléchi à la question, vous me prenez pour qui, hein ? continua Ian, faussement irrité, en appuyant de son index sur le nez de la petite Katie qui rit doucement et lui attrapa la main. Je _sais_ que Bybynette n'apprécie pas le Quidditch, j'ai reçu l'année dernière une lettre gigantesque de cinq parchemins où Will me faisait part de sa tristesse, qu'on pouvait résumer en six mots.

— Six mots ? marmonna l'intéressé en fronçant les sourcils.

— 'Abby n'aime pas le Quidditch'. Sept mots, si tu veux rajouter un 'snif' à la fin de ta phrase.

— Alors pourquoi avoir pris une place pour elle ? demanda Will, les joues rougies par le rire moqueur de sa plus jeune sœur – et le regard désabusé d'Abigail.

— Eh bien… C'est-à-dire que je me doutais bien qu'un stade rempli de monde n'allait pas te faire plaisir, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas te laisser de côté, n'est-ce pas ? plaida Ian en adressant un sourire penaud à sa fille, qui plissa davantage les lèvres. Alors j'ai demandé quatre places, _au cas où_ tu aurais envie de venir. Et si tu n'as pas envie, je pensais… Je pensais que tu voudrais peut-être proposer à Charlie ou Stephen de venir. »

Il se tourna vers Will en prononçant ces derniers mots. Les yeux du jeune garçon s'illuminèrent et se mirent à pétiller tandis qu'un sourire rêveur étirait ses lèvres, suivi rapidement d'une grimace ennuyée — son père le remarqua et haussa un sourcil amusé, le coin de sa bouche s'étirant doucement :

« Que se passe-t-il dans ta petite tête ?

— Ben… Je peux pas demander à Charlie _ou_ Stephen, expliqua Will en jouant avec ses doigts. C'est les deux ou personne. Imagine, je demande à Charlie, et après Stephen me boude ? Ou l'inverse ?

— Propose aux deux, je cède ma place à celui qui veut. Mais il faut me promettre que tu veilleras sur Kat comme tu veillerais sur les joyaux de la Couronne.

— Mais t'es sûr ? murmura Will, et Katie regarda son père, un peu déçue.

— Je suis sûr. Je vous fais confiance, à Charlie, Stephen et toi. Après tout, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, vous n'avez plus cinq ans. »

* * *

Il s'avéra bien vite que ni Stephen, ni Charlie n'étaient disponibles pour assister à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, le premier partant au début du mois d'août jusqu'à la rentrée chez ses grands-parents pour retrouver ses cousins en Nouvelle-Zélande, le deuxième « _coincé chez grand-tante Muriel pour l'anniversaire de Percy_ » — et toute sa frustration transperçait dans ces quelques mots, qu'il avait visiblement rageusement écrits, tant le parchemin semblait fragilisé.

« Je suis désolée pour toi, mon bichon. Mais comme ça, vous allez pouvoir proposer à Zach la place d'Abby, fut la seule réponse que Prudence servit à Will quand il lui fit part de sa déception, au dîner.

— Crois-tu vraiment que Coleen accepterait de confier son fils aîné adoré, à moi, son petit frère instable ? railla froidement Ian en ajoutant une louche de lentilles aux assiettes presque vides qu'Abigail et Katie s'étaient servies, tandis que Will plissait les lèvres et retournait à son plat, la mine lugubre.

— Pour le savoir il faut lui demander, répliqua sa mère avec obstination. »

C'est ainsi que Will envoya une lettre à son cousin, partagé entre l'espoir qu'il accepterait et le désir de le voir refuser son invitation. Son hibou ne tarda pas à revenir, deux jours plus tard, épuisé, et lui mordilla doucement les mains pour l'interdire de le renvoyer en mission. Ian, qui grignotait un morceau de pain de mie au beurre et ignorait le regard plein de reproches de sa mère — « on mange _bientôt_! » — se pencha vers l'épaule de son fils et marmonna, la bouche pleine :

« Alors ?

— 'Salut Will', commença le jeune garçon en s'apercevant que Katie et Abigail levaient également les yeux pour s'enquérir de la réponse, 'c'est vraiment trop sympa de ta part de m'inviter, et je suis vraiment content de pouvoir te dire que je peux venir. Papa m'accompagnera le vingt août au matin, comme tu dis que vous partez le vingt-et-un, ça ira ? Encore merci, je suis vraiment trop content de pouvoir partager un peu de Quidditch avec toi', là il a rajouté un petit bonhomme qui sourit. 'Maman, papa et Camille vous disent bonjour aussi.' »

Il se tut, regarda son père qui hocha la tête d'un air si neutre que Will fronça des sourcils agacés.

« Zach est gentil, papa, accusa-t-il.

— Je n'ai rien dit, se défendit Ian en levant les mains pour se dédouaner. C'est bien s'il est _vraiment_ content de venir, tant mieux. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je t'assure que je suis content aussi. Je sais que ce gosse n'est pas sa mère.

— Zach peut venir alors ? demanda Prudence en passant sa tête par la porte de la cuisine.

— Oui, mamie, il vient.

— C'est bien. »

Et, après un dernier sourire satisfait, elle retourna à la cuisine et chantonna un « à taaable » qui fit lever les yeux au plafond à son fils désespéré.

« Abby viendra chez nous le temps que vous serez en France, déclara-t-elle quand tout le monde fut attablé, et Ian réfréna un nouveau soupir.

— Non, lâcha-t-il dans un claquement de langue agacé, Abby restera à l'hôtel où nous allons dormir. La mère d'Ivy et son petit frère seront là aussi. Elle restera avec eux. On en a déjà parlé tous les deux, et c'est acté.

— Ah, bon. Si on ne me dit rien, aussi.

— C'est marrant parce qu'en fait, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et c'est bien à toi de faire ce genre de remarques, tiens. »

Prudence ne releva pas, observa la fillette et plissa les lèvres en constatant qu'elle triait les morceaux de viande dans le ragoût pour ne garder que les légumes, mais préféra, cette fois-ci, ne faire aucun commentaire — peut-être commençait-elle à considérer que l'amener chez sa fille et les faire cohabiter ensemble n'était finalement pas une lumineuse idée : Coleen n'accepterait jamais un tel comportement d'enfant-roi sous son toit, c'était sûr.

« Je pensais cuisiner une tarte tomates, jambon et mozzarella pour la Fête des Fleurs demain, préféra-t-elle changer de sujet — et autour d'elle, elle vit ses petits-enfants grimacer.

— Misère, c'est déjà demain, maugréa Ian en épluchant un œuf dur pour Katie. Très bien, fais donc ça. Moi, je ferai une salade composée pour nous quatre, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Maman, tu n'auras qu'à prendre les clés pour rentrer quand tu veux. »

Le bruit de la louche claquant dans la lourde casserole les fit tous sursauter. Furieuse, Prudence les regardait un à un, puis, fulminante, elle leva la louche d'un air menaçant, éparpillant des petites éclaboussures de sauce sur la table et sur le T-shirt tout propre de Will.

« Il est absolument _hors de question_ que vous restiez enfermés pour la Fête des Fleurs, vous m'entendez ? Demain, nous irons célébrer les Fleurs en _famille_. »

* * *

Malgré toutes les protestations et excuses auxquelles ils pouvaient penser, Ian, William, Abigail et Kathleen Swann ignorèrent comment ils se retrouvèrent, le lendemain en fin de matinée, enfermés dehors par Prudence, qui cacha avec un sourire sournois la clé de la maison dans une poche ultra sécurisée de son sac.

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais une sorcière ! Tu ne nous l'as simplement jamais dit ! cracha Ian, bouillonnant de colère, alors que sa mère s'éloignait d'un pas léger pour déposer ses tartes sur une table couverte de nourriture. »

Penauds — et perdus — au milieu du remue-ménage qui avait lieu autour d'eux, depuis le numéro 1 jusqu'au bout de la rue, ils restèrent un moment en rang d'oignon, dépités et indécis. Katie proposa bien de défoncer une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée mais Ian fit la moue et lui avoua qu'il ne préférait pas. Will émit ensuite l'hypothèse que la baie vitrée n'était pas fermée à clé mais Abigail lui apprit qu'elle avait vu Prudence la fermer à double-tour un peu plus tôt ce matin-là mais ne s'en était pas inquiétée sur le coup.

« Une sorcière, je vous dis, rouspéta leur père, une sorcière ! Et pas une vraie, non, une de vos livres moldus, celles qui font peur, qui ont une pustule sur le nez et qui cuisinent des potions à la chaussette. »

Un long soupir s'échappa de sa gorge alors que son regard désolé embrassait la rue.

Des guirlandes de fleurs avaient été accrochées sur les portes — et Ian remarqua avec un hoquet d'horreur que sa mère avait pendu la plus moche de toutes à _sa_ pauvre porte —, telles des vomissures colorées à l'entrée de chaque maison. Des tables sur lesquelles on avait scotché des nappes blanches — déchirées par endroits, témoignage d'un agacement et d'un manque de ciseaux décents de la personne en charge — avaient été déplacées pour couvrir près de toute la longueur de la rue, et sur les nappes blanches étaient disposés des vases, desquels dépassaient des bouquets bigarrés, des couronnes de fleurs odorantes, des minuscules poupées en coquelicots **[1]**. Des brins d'herbe avaient été dispersés sur les nappes et s'envolaient avec le vent, malgré les tentatives des vieilles grands-mères de les remettre à leur place.

« Tu savais qu'il y avait autant de vieux dans le quartier ? chuchota Will dans une grimace embarrassée.

— Ils doivent avoir des machines à fabriquer des gens du troisième âge dans leurs caves, c'est la seule explication, répondit son père avec un sérieux désarmant. »

Sur le côté, deux grands-pères, armés d'un violon et d'une contrebasse, se mirent à interpréter un morceau que personne ne reconnut sur leurs instruments désaccordés.

« C'est une catastrophe, constata Ian avec un soupir désespéré, alors que Katie se bouchait les oreilles avec une grimace.

— Pas tant que ça, remarqua Will, diplomate, après que son regard se fut posé sur les gâteaux en bout de table.

— Je serais vous, j'éviterais de les manger. Qui sait si pépé du numéro 8 ou mémé du numéro 11 n'a pas perdu une dent ou craché des glaires de senior à l'article de la mort dans sa pâte à gâteau ? »

Un sourire maléfique illumina son visage en apercevant les airs catastrophés de ses trois enfants, mais il eut à peine le temps de continuer sa plaisanterie macabre qu'on le tirait par la main. Il eut un mouvement brusque de recul qui vexa Prudence :

« Sale Malin ! Ne me touchez pas, toi et tes pattes fourchues. »

Sa mère haussa les sourcils, les lèvres plissées, mais reprit très vite contenance et lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

« Au lieu de me comparer au Diable, tu ferais mieux d'aller saluer tes voisins ! Ils sont tous très charmants. Cessez de tirer ces têtes et venez vous amuser !

— Nous _amuser_ ? Maman, ces gens ont l'air de _mourir_ , regarde, ils ont même mis un bouquet de _chrysanthèmes_! Qui a jugé bon de mettre des chrysanthèmes à table ?

— C'est très joli !

— C'est ce qu'on met habituellement dans les cimetières **[2]** , maman !

— Pas exclusivement. C'est aussi très doux à l'odeur et ça a une très jolie signification. Allez, dispersez-vous, allez rencontrer vos voisins !

— On dirait qu'ils vont mourir, gémit Katie en désignant deux hommes assis à table et croulant sous le poids de leur âge.

— Pas du tout chérie ! Allez, viens ! »

Prudence agrippa la main de la petite fille et l'entraîna plus loin, sans se soucier des protestations de son fils :

« Hé ! Où emmènes-tu ma fille ? »

Et bientôt, ils furent engloutis par leurs vétustes voisins.

Abigail et Will se retrouvèrent seuls, terrorisés au milieu de ces couleurs, odeurs et visions infernales — jamais Will n'avait vu autant de fausses dents de sa vie. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, et, d'un commun accord muet, se promirent de ne pas séparer. On leur tapotait parfois l'épaule, on leur souriait, on leur parlait sans qu'ils sachent quoi répondre, et, finalement, après qu'ils furent restés debout, pétrifiés pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Will proposa de s'asseoir pour grignoter quelque chose, et ainsi peut-être se retrouver seuls, et pas enquiquinés par cette horde de vieillards avides de sang neuf.

Ils furent arrêtés par une grand-mère souriante qui leur proposa un verre de limonade fait maison. Poliment, Will accepta, et répondit à l'œillade perplexe de sa sœur d'un haussement d'épaules :

« C'est mamie du numéro 7, communément appelée 007 par papa et moi, expliqua-t-il en s'approchant de la table où ladite 007 remplissait deux verres de boisson sucrée et gazeuse. Elle est sympa, je la croise tout le temps au Tesco **[3]** quand papa me demande d'aller chercher du lait. »

Le haussement de sourcils désintéressé qu'il obtint le vexa, et il accepta son verre avec brusquerie, l'arrachant presque des mains de Mrs 007, qui en proposa aussi à Abigail — et même si la fillette refusa d'un signe de tête, l'instant suivant, elle se retrouvait un verre dans la main. Les cristaux glacés qui congelèrent le liquide jaunâtre lui arrachèrent une moue dépitée et, plus assommée de lassitude que de terreur, elle entreprit de cacher sa mésaventure de ses doigts, jetant des coups d'œil meurtriers à quiconque oserait s'approcher davantage d'elle.

« Ça va Abbynette ? demanda Will en l'apercevant se crisper.

— Oui, cracha-t-elle froidement en se détournant pour rentrer la tête dans ses épaules.

— Oh, ça a pas l'air d'aller, insista son frère en plissant des yeux inquisiteurs. T'as mal au ventre ?

— Oui. »

Le regard bleu-vert de son frère se posa ensuite sur ses mains et il comprit. Ses lèvres formèrent un « oh ! » muet, et, la mine aussitôt terrorisée, il chercha leur grand-mère du regard dans l'espoir fou d'obtenir les clés de la maison et ainsi de se mettre à l'abri.

« Ça va, je te dis, paniqua Abigail en évitant la collision avec un vieil homme affublé d'une canne et d'une redingote colorée. Ne va pas déranger papa pour moi.

— Mais t'es sûre ? Je voudrais pas que tu me fasses une crise de panique dans les mains.

— Mais je vais bien !

— C'est bon, pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton-là, rouspéta Will avec colère.

— C'est toi qui as commencé, se défendit la fillette, et ses doigts se crispèrent davantage sur son verre complètement gelé à présent. »

Will voulut riposter, mais elle grimaça, et son visage froncé par la colère fondit en une fraction de seconde, pour ne laisser sur ses traits qu'une profonde terreur. Elle approcha d'un pas et, son regard plongé dans le vide, elle chuchota si bas qu'il ne comprit que la fin de sa phrase :

« Est-ce que s'il te plaît tu peux rester près de moi ? »

Sa propre colère s'évanouit et, une petite moue faussement agacée sur les lèvres, il hocha la tête et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir, pour échapper à l'infernal flot de voisins.

C'était sans compter sur la femme qui avait pris place peu de temps auparavant et les avait observés se chamailler. Quand Will poussa sa chaise en maugréant qu'ils seraient tranquilles un moment, elle se redressa sur sa chaise et susurra :

« Bonjour les jeunes. »

Les deux aînés Swann se tournèrent vers elle si brusquement que Will grimaça et porta une main à son cou, qu'il massa tristement. Abigail, quant à elle, resta sur la défensive en prenant connaissance de l'identité de leur interlocutrice.

De l'âge de Prudence, elle arborait un visage poudré et fardé comme pouvait l'être leur grand-mère, était habillée d'une lourde chemise bouffante et avait plaqué un sourire aussi mielleux que celui de leur tante sur son visage — Abigail entendit distinctement Mrs 007 jurer derrière elle « ah ! encore cette vieille chouette ! ».

« Euh… Qui ça, bonjour nous ? bredouilla Will d'une petite voix confuse.

— Oui, vous. Je ne vois pas d'autres jeunes que vous, ici. Ne soyez pas timides ! »

Will jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé à sa sœur tendue, son verre congelé toujours protégé des regards indiscrets. La femme — qui habitait au numéro 12, se rendit-il compte — avait à ses pieds son chien aussi moche que détestable, et le jeune garçon sentit un frisson d'horreur lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. L'animal dormait profondément, et il était nécessaire, peut-être même vital, qu'Abigail ne se rende pas compte de sa présence — elle n'était vraisemblablement pas au courant que cette femme possédait un chien, ou elle serait déjà partie en courant, et de toute évidence ne l'avait pas remarqué. D'un mouvement peu naturel, Will cacha la bestiole à la vue de sa sœur pétrifiée sur sa chaise.

Autour d'eux, les papis et mamies s'étaient mis à grignoter les tartes, salades et quiches préparées pour l'occasion. Will décida de détourner l'attention de sa sœur pour la concentrer sur sa nourriture. Si elle eut un mal fou à lâcher son verre, jetant des coups d'œil angoissés à son entourage, elle lui lança un regard reconnaissant quand il fit glisser une assiette pleine vers elle, et commença à manger avec appétit.

« On vous voit rarement pour la Fête des Fleurs, reprit pourtant Mrs 012 avec un petit sourire qui fit frémir d'épouvante les deux adolescents tant il sonnait faux et leur rappelait leur tante. »

Will rougit et bafouilla « ah- euh- oui ? C'est vrai », menaçant Abigail d'un coup d'œil pour qu'elle n'avoue pas qu'ils préféraient s'enfermer dans leur salon avec des gâteaux pour éviter l'abomination de cette journée. Mais sa sœur le rassura d'un coup d'œil — elle n'avait nullement l'intention d'ouvrir la bouche, si ce n'était pour y accueillir une tomate et un morceau de pâte, son visage désespérément inexpressif dardé sur Mrs 012, le corps tendu de méfiance.

Après un interrogatoire interminable sur la vie décidément _très secrète_ — et surtout très _privée_ , voulut répondre Will avec exaspération — des Swann — pourquoi ne pas venir plus souvent fêter les fleurs ? On manquait de jeunes ! Que faisaient-ils dans la vie ? L'Écosse ? Si loin alors qu'on avait de si bonnes écoles par ici ? Et leur père n'était-il pas triste de ne pas les voir souvent ? Que faisait-il d'ailleurs ? Toujours architecte d'intérieur ? Ah non, paysagiste ? —, Will, fatigué de cette intrusion, se tourna vers Abigail. Ses yeux hurlèrent à sa sœur à la fois son désespoir, son besoin de soutien et sa rancœur de se voir ainsi utilisé comme bouclier absorbant les vieilles mégères.

Le haussement de l'arcade sourcilière noire de la fillette eut au moins le mérite de détourner l'attention de Mrs 012 du jeune garçon, et elle darda son regard de robot analyseur sur Abigail, pour remarquer d'une voix si infantilisante qu'elle agaça même Will :

« Et toi choupette ? Tu ne parles pas beaucoup ? »

Il se sentit fondre de malaise autant que la crème glacée déposée devant lui en plein soleil — désespéré d'horreur, il voulut sauver _une fois de plus_ la mise à sa petite sœur, quand sa voix glaciale claqua dans le silence pesant :

« Non. Je suis muette. »

 **oOo**

Glué à sa chaise, Katie dans ses bras protecteurs, Ian se sentait mourir d'ennui quand le rire de Will — qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à un hurlement qu'à un rire — s'éleva quelques tables plus loin, coupant le récit de papi du numéro 001.

« J'ai entendu du tonnerre, clama-t-il en levant une main aussi tremblante qu'affolée. Vous avez entendu, vous aussi ?

— J'ai entendu, s'inquiéta Ian alors que l'éclat de rire de son fils résonnait toujours un peu plus loin. »

Katie tournait la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de trouver l'origine du rire, et bouda quand son père refusa de la lâcher, arguant qu'il « refusait de la laisser partager des choses avec son frère et sa sœur ».

« D'accord, va les retrouver, soupira Ian. Mais tu n'acceptes pas les bonbons des inconnus, d'accord ?

— Papa ! rouspéta Katie avant de s'éloigner rapidement. »

Mrs 012 s'éloignait à grands pas, tenant son chien dans ses bras, terriblement vexée. Will peinait à reprendre son souffle, et Abigail, rassurée de se retrouver seule avec son frère, se servit un nouveau morceau de tarte, cette fois-ci à la courgette et à ce qui ressemblait à de la mozzarella un peu brûlée.

Katie les rejoignit bientôt et s'assit sur les genoux de son grand frère pour leur demander ce qui les faisait rire, avant de grimacer en observant sa grande sœur mâchouiller un morceau de tarte :

« T'as pas peur qu'il y ait un bout de dent ?

— Promis, je mâche bien. »

Will se remit de ses émotions et raconta la blague à Katie, qui la trouva de très mauvais goût mais ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard admiratif à l'audace de sa sœur. Elle demanda à Will si elle pouvait se servir du taboulé et renversa au moins deux cuillères sur la table, désormais maculée de grains de semoule. Will réclama une fourchette et ils commencèrent à manger tous les trois, écoutant l'histoire de Katie qui imitait à merveille M. 001.

L'arrivée de Mrs 007 stoppa les moqueries. Katie lui adressa un immense sourire et fut ravie quand la vieille dame déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se servir de tarte à la courgette et de s'asseoir avec eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi, ma biche ! dit-elle en caressant gentiment la joue de Katie. Je me souviens quand ton papa me demandait de te garder, alors que tu étais haute comme trois pommes… Mais on ne vous voit pas beaucoup ici ! C'est la première fois que vous fêtez les fleurs avec nous, non ?

— Notre grand-mère nous a obligés, expliqua Will, tout penaud.

— Oh ? C'est pour ça que vous avez l'air aussi sombre ? J'irai voir votre père pour le sauver des ennuyeuses griffes des doyens. Mais pour l'instant, je mange ! Dis donc William, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas croisé au rayon laitage, me bouderais-tu ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, madame… »

Il rougit, se tut avec une rapidité suffisante pour éviter de l'appeler « Mrs. 007 » et reprit :

« Je ne vous boude pas, au contraire. Mais c'est mamie qui fait toutes les courses, ces temps-ci.

— Je vois ! La dame aux yeux bleus qui a des grosses lunettes et un collier d'ambre ? Je me disais qu'elle me rappelait quelqu'un… »

Mrs. 007 resta avec eux tout le temps du repas, et leur posa des tas de questions avec une telle gentillesse qu'ils n'eurent pas le cœur de la faire fuir, à l'instar de Mrs. 012. La vieille dame envoya promener tous les autres « _vieux croûtons_ », désirant « _garder les jeunes pour elle toute seule_ », ce qui fit ricaner Katie et sourire Will. À la demande la cadette Swann, elle leur raconta un de ses contes, dont elle seule avait le secret — et même si elle ne quitta pas les yeux la petite Katie, elle se doutait bien que Will et Abigail, sous leurs airs désintéressés, écoutaient attentivement.

Elle eut ensuite un débat avec Will, sur le sport. Elle préférait l'équipe universitaire de rugby de Manchester, alors que le jeune garçon supportait plutôt celle de Durham qui raflait tous les prix lors des petites rencontres, aussi bien en rugby qu'en aviron, et doucement, la conversation vira sur les promenades au bord des rivières que la vieille femme adorait et leur recommandait.

« Tiens, pauvre Ian, fit-elle ensuite remarquer, les yeux levés vers un point lointain, il se fait importuner par sa mère. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ce cher Ian… La dernière fois il ne s'est arrêté que pour m'aider avec mon cabas, il n'a même pas voulu de la tasse de thé que je lui proposais. C'est dommage, il a toujours de belles histoires à raconter. C'est vraiment un bon garçon, murmura-t-elle.

— D'ailleurs, comment tu t'appelles ? demanda soudainement Katie en hochant la tête d'un air curieux. Papa t'appelle mamie du 007.

— Ah oui ? »

Les yeux sombres de la grand-mère pétillèrent et un sourire creusa les rides autour de sa bouche et de ses yeux. Un rire doux s'échappa de sa gorge et elle pinça tendrement la joue de la petite Katie en répondant, les yeux humides :

« Mamie du 007, c'est mon vrai prénom, ma puce.

— N'importe quoi !

— Je t'assure ! »

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Will qui n'osait trop rien dire, lui non plus pas très sûr du vrai patronyme de la vieille femme.

« Willy, viens, on va manger du dessert ! s'écria ensuite Katie en se levant.

— J'arrive, _Kathleen_. »

La fillette se stoppa net et le foudroya du regard, le menton relevé.

« Je-ne-m'appelle-pas- _Kathleen_.

— Oh ? Pourtant, il me semble que c'est ton _vrai_ prénom, contrairement à _Willy_ qui se prénomme _William_ , au cas où _Kathleen_ l'aurait oublié. »

La petite Katie plissa les lèvres et le défia du regard. À leurs côtés, Mrs 007 les observait avec un grand sourire, les yeux brillant d'amusement.

« _Kathleen_ n'apprécie pas ce prénom, c'est tout, marmonna Katie en lui attrapant le bras pour le lever de sa chaise. Kathleen, ça fait prénom de méchante docteure dans un hôpital pas bien éclairé.

— Je suis pas sûr que _Willy_ apprécie non plus ce sobriquet moisi. »

Elle tira sur son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève, malgré ses grognements, et ils se dirigèrent vers la table où se trouvaient les gâteaux, non sans un dernier regard vers Abigail qui les regarda s'éloigner avec une moue paniquée.

« Ils reviendront vite, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Mrs 007 avec un sourire doux. Comment vas-tu, Abigail ? Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue, toi non plus.

— Bien, répondit froidement la fillette en jouant avec son verre pour le cacher. »

Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux vers la vieille femme, mais tourna la tête quand sa voix s'éleva de nouveau, toujours tendrement :

« J'ai vu comment tu as fait fuir cette mégère du numéro 12, oh, ils me tapent sur le système, son goujat de mari et elle ! Ils ont empoisonné un de mes chats parce qu'il allait se balader dans leur jardin. A-t-on déjà entendu pareille bêtise ? »

Abigail haussa des sourcils étonnés. Elle avait une peur bleue, presque phobique, des animaux, mais loin d'elle l'idée d'empoisonner un animal juste parce qu'il venait se balader dans son jardin privé.

« C'est idiot.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira la vieille femme en triturant les derniers restes de sa pâte feuilletée. Heureusement, mon petit Félix va bien. D'ailleurs, une de mes chattes attend des petits, est-ce que vous seriez intéressés par un chaton ?

— J'ai un peu peur des chats, lui avoua Abigail dans une moue désolée. Et papa est allergique aux animaux.

— Oh. Oui, tu as raison, il m'avait prévenue. »

La voix de la vieille femme s'était un peu plus adoucie, et son visage s'éclaira d'un petit sourire malicieux :

« Parlons d'autre chose, alors. Sais-tu faire des couronnes de fleurs ?

— Je n'ai plus cinq ans, murmura Abigail, gênée.

— Ce n'est pas une activité réservée aux enfants de cinq ans, la rassura Mrs 007 doucement. Sais-tu en faire ?

— Non.

— Veux-tu apprendre ? »

Abigail laissa flotter un silence confus, leva son regard clair vers la grand-mère et sa voix froide murmura dans une confession honteuse :

« J'aimerais bien. »

 **oOo**

« Et vous avez laissé Abby toute seule ?!

— On a été retenus ! se défendit Will avec une grimace. Son _dentier_ , papa, il a craché son _dentier_ sur _moi_ ! »

Le visage de Ian se déforma de dégoût mais il s'empressa de se faufiler à travers leurs vieux voisins, la main de Katie dans la sienne, pour trouver Abigail qui, ils en étaient tous les trois sûrs, devait s'être recroquevillée de terreur dans un coin.

« Abby ! s'écria Ian, soulagé de l'apercevoir enfin, assise à une table, la tête penchée sur la nappe. »

Elle tourna un visage étonné vers lui et fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude en constatant qu'il avait le front barré par l'angoisse.

« Oui ? »

Ian s'arrêta net. Will le heurta dans un « ouch ! » sonore, et, en se frottant le nez, s'enquit de la situation. Un silence passa entre eux, alors que le visage de Ian se détendait, et qu'un sourire mi-amusé, mi-attendri lui chatouillait les lèvres. Son regard s'était posé sur la couronne de pâquerettes qu'Abigail avait déposé dans ses cheveux noirs.

« Oui ? répéta la fillette, agacée de s'être ainsi fait déranger.

— C'est quoi dans tes cheveux ? demanda aussitôt Will en haussant les sourcils.

— Des pâquerettes, répondit sa sœur avec un sérieux qui fit sourire doucement son père.

— Je vois bien que ce sont des pâquerettes, râla Will en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais comment tu as fait ?

— C'est 007 qui m'a appris.

— Elle est partie ?

— Elle est allée chercher des gâteaux, elle revient. Regarde. »

Mrs. 007 revenait en effet, et dans ses mains ridées reposaient deux assiettes garnies de gâteaux crémeux. Elle en déposa une devant Abigail qui la remercia poliment et l'autre devant sa chaise, avant de se tourner vers Ian avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour Ian, je suis contente de vous voir.

— Le plaisir est partagé, Mrs. McIntyre.

— Mrs McIntyre ? se moqua la grand-mère doucement. Je croyais que je répondais au nom de _mamie du 007_ ? Oh, ne rougissez pas, mon cher Ian, ça me fait trop plaisir de vous voir tous les quatre, asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! »

Ils s'assirent tous ensemble, et alors que Ian et Mrs McIntyre du 007 papotaient en riant doucement de l'âge moyen requis pour cette journée d'été, Katie et Will se tournèrent vers leur sœur, leurs yeux fixés sur ses cheveux.

Les fleurs blanches ressortaient sur la couleur ébène de sa chevelure, pâles éclaboussures de porcelaine. Leurs cœurs jaunes juraient avec les yeux bleu-vert de la fillette, et son visage trop pâle faisait briller aussi bien leur éclat doré que le vert tendre de leur tige. Will lui trouva l'air moins peureux. Ses épaules s'étaient détendues, elle avait l'air presque sûre d'elle, avec sa tête haute et son regard déterminé.

« Ça te va bien, sourit-il.

— Tu m'apprends, Abby ? Tu m'apprends ? »

Le regard froidement placide de la jeune sorcière s'arracha du visage espiègle de son frère et se posa sur sa jeune sœur. La petite fille tripotait les quelques pâquerettes qui restaient sur la nappe, les yeux brillants de fascination.

« C'est compliqué ?

— Ça dépend de la façon dont c'est expliqué, j'imagine, répondit seulement Abigail en attrapant deux petites fleurs entre ses doigts glacés. Regarde. »

* * *

Mrs McIntyre du 007 fut invitée à dîner ce soir-là, ce qui enchanta à la fois les Swann, ravis de pouvoir discuter et plaisanter davantage avec la vieille femme, et Prudence, qui vit dans ce repas la preuve qu'elle avait eu raison d'obliger sa famille à passer la journée dehors. Son air triomphant et son sourire rayonnant eurent raison de Ian qui dut rassembler des trésors de patience pour ne pas lui faire ravaler ces multitudes de « _je vous l'avais dit, que ça serait agréable, je vous l'avais dit_ ».

Katie et Abigail gardèrent leurs couronnes de fleurs jusqu'au moment du coucher. La cadette Swann s'endormit, pelotonnée dans un coin du canapé, alors que Prudence proposait une tisane à Mrs McIntyre du 007 — Ian la réveilla en lui caressant la joue à l'aide de l'une de ses pâquerettes, pour la faire monter jusqu'à son lit où elle se rendormit aussitôt, épuisée par les émotions fortes de la journée et la bonne nourriture.

Mrs McIntyre adressa un clin d'œil à Will et Abigail avant de partir, leur promettant de veiller sur eux à la prochaine Fête des Fleurs. En passant la porte, elle intima à Abigail qu'elle avait fortement apprécié leur discussion et lui promit un petit présent qu'elle ferait passer le lendemain si elle croisait Will au supermarché.

« Ça tombe à pic, on n'a plus de lait, fit remarquer Ian avec un sourire malicieux.

— J'ai compris, j'irai faire les courses demain, soupira Will en levant les yeux au ciel, faussement dépité. »

Une fois la porte fermée, Prudence déclara qu'elle allait se doucher et terminer sa valise pour le lendemain, disparaissant soudainement dans sa chambre. Ian déplora l'âge de son fils aîné, encore soumis à l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, et il entreprit, aussitôt aidé de Will et Abigail, de ranger la table pour mettre les couverts, assiettes, verres et plats dans le lave-vaisselle à la façon moldue — non sans râler avec un sourire sur l'utilisation trop intensive de son pauvre dos de vieillard prématuré.

Abigail remarqua que son père et son frère lui lançaient des œillades trop appuyées pour être innocentes. Elle savait que des questions indiscrètes leur chatouillaient la langue, et s'enfuyait dès qu'ils entraient dans la même pièce qu'elle, évitant ainsi leurs regards curieux aussi bien que leurs sourires un peu moqueurs.

Les dernières fourchettes traînaient sur la table de la cuisine, narguaient la fillette qui jetait des coups d'œil méfiants à son père. Celui-ci feignait de dépoussiérer une vieille photo de ses enfants qu'il gardait toujours sur le rebord de la fenêtre, pour la regarder lorsqu'il cuisinait. Will rangeait une boîte de maïs dans le réfrigérateur, beaucoup trop innocemment pour que ce fût naturel. Elle plissa les lèvres avec exaspération — ils préparaient un sale coup.

Elle tenta la fuite, ne parvint pas à s'effacer discrètement. Au moment où elle fit un pas vers la porte, Ian se détourna et s'écria :

« Empêche-la de sortir !

— Oui, chef ! »

Elle fit un bond mais trop tard — Will lui barrait la porte, jambes et bras écartés pour lui interdire tout accès à la sortie sans avoir besoin de le pousser.

« Abbynette, il faut qu'on parle, commença pompeusement Ian en appuyant sa sentence d'un clin d'œil appuyé à Will, lequel ricana de l'air furieux de sa sœur.

— Ça vous amuse ! gronda la fillette avec colère, fusillant du regard son frère et son père, tour à tour.

— Beaucoup, lui assura Will avec un immense sourire, tandis que Ian disposait trois chaises et indiquait l'une d'elle à la fillette.

— Je suis pas un chat, vous n'êtes pas obligés d'élaborer des stratagèmes pour m'empêcher de partir.

— Oh, Abby, ça serait beaucoup moins rigolo sinon, plaisanta Ian, et il échangea un regard complice avec Will, toujours hilare. En plus, désolé de te l'apprendre, mais tu es un chat.

— Si on n'avait pas pensé à ce guet-apens, tu te serais certainement réfugiée sous le canapé.

— J'aurais plutôt dit sous la commode, mais ça passe aussi. Allez, assieds-toi. »

La fillette obéit de mauvaise grâce, descendant ses manches pour cacher ses mains, desquelles s'échappaient des volutes de poudre blanche. Will voulut attraper un flocon mais un regard meurtrier le cloua sur sa chaise, et, avec un sourire badin, il croisa les bras.

« Désolés, ma puce, murmura ensuite Ian avec un sourire penaud. C'était trop tentant, après cette journée infernale, de rigoler un peu.

— En effet, je suis hilare. »

Will éclata de rire mais Ian pouffa seulement doucement, en s'asseyant à son tour.

« Abbynette, on est tellement fiers de toi, tu sais.

— Et pas parce que tu te retiens de nous scalper, crut bon d'ajouter Will.

— Alors sincèrement, je vois pas, pesta la fillette, la respiration tremblante d'indignation. »

Autour d'elle flânaient des flocons d'un blanc éclatant. La poudre blanche tombaient sur ses joues, dans une tentative d'apaisement, mais elle avait beau se concentrer de toutes ses forces, elle ne parvenait pas à les faire disparaître. Sa tête commençait à tourner, sous les essais douloureux d'épaissir ses barrières mentales.

« Respire, Abbynette, il ne nous arrivera rien. »

Elle posa son regard plein de panique sur son père qui eut le bon goût de lui adresser un sourire désolé.

La porte de la chambre de Prudence claqua, et ils entendirent ses pas dans le salon. Ian et Will échangèrent un regard et le jeune garçon s'empressa de se lever :

« Reçu, je vais l'occuper.

— Merci. »

Il sortit avec hâte de la cuisine et ils l'entendirent bientôt claironner :

« Mamie ! Un problème, une question ?

— Oui, je ne trouve pas ma brosse à dents, c'est ennuyeux.

— Viens, je vais te montrer où on a une réserve. »

Ian fronça les sourcils et un sourire amusé étira presque aussitôt ses lèvres. Bientôt, des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier.

« On a une réserve de brosses à dents, nous ? s'enquit Abigail d'une petite voix.

— Pas à ma connaissance, pouffa son père. De dentifrice, oui, mais de brosses à dents, je ne crois pas. »

Un froncement de sourcils las lui répondit, et ils restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce que les flocons s'écrasent par terre et disparaissent en petites flaques. À l'étage, Will s'excusait en long, en large et en travers de ne plus trouver la fameuse réserve de brosses à dents de la maison, et Prudence lui répondit d'une voix un peu étouffée qu'elle finirait bien par mettre la main sur la sienne, de toute façon.

« Je peux aller me coucher ?

— Je voulais savoir quelque chose, Abbynette, reprit son père, qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu sa requête. Est-ce que tu es fière de toi ? »

Un silence confus accueillit ses paroles. Ian garda son regard bleu dans celui de sa fille, qui haussa lentement les épaules et se mit à jouer avec ses doigts, incertaine.

« J'avais quand même peur, avoua-t-elle finalement, du bout des lèvres. Peur de faire du mal à quelqu'un.

— Mais tu as parlé avec mamie du numéro 7. Tu as accepté qu'elle t'apprenne à faire une couronne de pâquerettes. Tu n'as pas paniqué. Tu n'es pas allée te réfugier sous une table. Tu te rends compte, au moins, que ça aurait été impossible il n'y a pas six mois ? »

Elle grimaça, baissa les yeux sur ses mains et hocha la tête avec lenteur, avant de toucher du bout des doigts la couronne de fleurs qu'elle avait toujours sur la tête.

« Je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé, tu sais. C'est elle qui parlait. Elle a parlé de contes, elle m'a demandé si j'en connaissais et si je voulais en lire. Elle ne me faisait pas peur. Elle me faisait penser à Will. À Ivy un peu, aussi. Et… beaucoup au professeur McGonagall. »

Ian sourit doucement, la regarda avec tant de tendresse qu'elle baissa de nouveau les yeux, embarrassée. Au salon, Will essayait de convaincre sa grand-mère qu'il suffisait d'un peu de dentifrice sur le doigt et d'un minimum de brossage pour que le lavage soit efficace.

« Il est bizarre, Will, parfois.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire, ricana Ian. Écoute, je suis désolé, pour cette blague de mauvais goût. »

Elle éluda en haussant les épaules, si bien qu'il reprit aussitôt :

« Bien sûr que tu peux aller te coucher. J'espère seulement que tu es aussi fière, voire plus, que je ne le suis. De toi, je veux dire.

— Merci, papa, fut tout ce qu'elle articula dans un murmure ému.

— Va au lit, ma puce. C'était une grosse journée. »

Elle l'observa un instant, visiblement indécise, suivit ses mouvements des yeux quand il rangea sa chaise et lança le lave-vaisselle, puis se leva, hésita encore. Finalement, elle se dirigea vers le salon, et lâcha, sur le seuil de la porte :

« Bonne nuit, papa. Fais de beaux rêves. »

Il se tourna vers elle, doucement étonné, et croisa son regard étincelant d'une tendresse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à formuler. Il sentit son cœur fondre alors qu'un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres :

« Merci chérie. Toi aussi, fais de beaux rêves.

— Quand je reverrai Ivy, je lui apprendrai, fut tout ce qu'elle répondit en touchant sa couronne de fleurs, le regard perdu dans le vague. »

* * *

« Finalement, ça n'était pas aussi terrible que ça, la Fête des Fleurs. Moins que ce que vous vouliez me faire croire, en tout cas.

— Tu plaisantes, mamie ? Il y a au moins dix pépés qui ont failli me mourir dessus, rouspéta Katie.

— Au moins, renchérit Ian en riant de la bêtise de la fillette.

— C'était un peu drôle quand Abbynette a fait fuir la mégère du numéro 12.

— Mon Dieu, j'ai entendu cette histoire, ça m'a fait honte, soupira Prudence en réajustant son collier d'ambre, alors que Ian et Will riaient. »

Abigail ne commenta pas. Elle n'avait, pour sa part, aucun remords.

« C'était quand même un peu gênant, reprit Will d'un air dubitatif. La journée, je veux dire. Je me suis quand même pris un dentier en pleine face. C'est pas normal, si ? Je veux dire, je suis pas expert en dentiers mais c'est pas censé pouvoir se détacher aussi facilement, si ?

— Et cette dame qui mangeait sa crème glacée, pouah ! Elle en avait partout sur le nez !

— C'est vrai que toi, dame Kathleen, ne te mets _jamais_ de crème glacée sur le bout du nez quand tu en manges, se moqua Will – et Katie renifla de dédain.

— Peut-être, mais au moins, j'ai toutes mes dents.

— Menteuse ! Il te manque une molaire.

— Papa ! »

Prudence prit Will, puis Katie dans ses bras, comprenant par le mouvement de recul d'Abigail qu'elle ne voulait pas de son étreinte, puis embrassa son fils sur les joues. Les paroles vaines s'enchaînèrent, puis, _enfin_ , elle attrapa ses valises et Ian la pressa de partir, ou elle raterait son train, ce qu'il ne souhaitait _pour rien au monde_.

« A plus tard mamie, c'était chouette que tu sois là, lança Katie avant que la porte ne se referme sur Prudence. »

Quand Ian rentra de la gare, il soupira, soulagé et libéré, et proposa à ses enfants de profiter de son jour de congé pour regarder la cassette Disney de _Robin des Bois_ , ce à quoi Will et Katie répondirent d'un « _ouais !_ » enthousiaste. Abigail s'éclipsa dans sa chambre répondre à une nouvelle lettre d'Ivy, et promit de redescendre aussitôt qu'elle aurait terminé.

« Invite-les à dîner un de ces jours. Un samedi soir, si tu veux, proposa Ian alors qu'elle montait les escaliers. »

Ivy répondit tristement que sa famille et elle n'étaient pas disponibles avant la coupe du monde de Quidditch — le frère de son père les avait invités à passer trois semaines au sud de la France, dans sa maison de vacances au bord de la mer, et il avait été compliqué, apparemment, de refuser l'invitation…

« Ivy a des cousins ? s'étonna Will quand Abigail fit part de la réponse.

— Des plus jeunes, il me semble.

— Bon, en tout cas, ils viennent le vingt-et-un au matin, résuma Ian quand elle lui en parla, le soir, aussitôt qu'il fut rentré. »

Il n'ajouta rien mais remarqua la lueur de déception dans le regard de la fillette, qui tourna rapidement les talons pour vaquer seule à ses occupations.

* * *

Le mois de juillet s'étiola et laissa place à août et son ciel radieux. Will commençait à s'ennuyer et regrettait ses copains. Katie passait le plus clair de son temps chez son amie Charlotte, et Abigail restait le plus souvent dans sa chambre ou s'enfonçait dans le canapé du salon avec le livre de contes que lui avait rapporté Will, un jour qu'il était rentré avec une bouteille de lait.

« J'ai rencontré involontairement mamie du numéro 7 aujourd'hui, lui avait-il appris en lui tendant le gros livre enroulé dans un petit nœud rouge. Elle m'a dit que c'était pour toi. »

Il était grand temps que la Coupe du Monde arrive, songeait Ian quand il rentrait le soir et retrouvait ses aînés dépités, à attendre des nouvelles de leurs amis. Le pire fut quand Will reçut un hibou de Nouvelle-Zélande datant de début août alors qu'ils entamaient la troisième semaine du mois — le jeune garçon poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme et posa son front sur la baie vitrée, une grimace sur les lèvres.

« Zach arrive dans deux jours, essaya de le rassurer son père en lui caressant les cheveux pour le sortir de sa bouderie.

— Stephen et Charlie me manquent, grommela-t-il en tournant et retournant les photos de paysages que son ami lui avait envoyées. On pourra aller en Nouvelle-Zélande, papa ? Ça a l'air canon.

— Pour les yeux, peut-être, pour mon portemonnaie, un peu moins, répondit son père d'un air las. »

Will s'étala dans le canapé en poussant un soupir déchirant.

* * *

Le matin du vingt août, vers onze heures, on sonna à la porte du 2, Meadowsweet. Will se leva mollement du canapé, le stress lui grignotant la poitrine, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour vérifier que ce n'étaient que Zach et son oncle.

C'était bien eux. Ils attendaient silencieusement, postés devant la porte. Ils avaient garé leur grosse voiture un peu plus bas dans l'allée, et un petit sac certainement agrandi par la magie traînait dans les mains du jeune Zach. Intimidé, Will déglutit difficilement, et ouvrit la porte, plaquant un sourire qu'il voulait assuré et accueillant sur ses lèvres.

« Salut Willy ! lança son oncle aussitôt, d'un ton si enjoué que Zach roula des yeux agacés.

— Salut, tonton, répondit Will, son sourire se transformant en rictus à l'évocation de son surnom. »

Zach se contenta d'un sourire maladroit. Will les fit entrer, au moment où Katie dévalait les escaliers avec bien peu de grâce pour saluer son oncle et son cousin :

« Salut la puce ! T'as grandi, dis donc, wow ! Une vraie petite femme. »

Will ne put empêcher un sourire gêné de fleurir sur ses lèvres quand il aperçut son cousin soupirer, bien las des remarques de son père, que lui-même trouvait parfois déplacées.

« J'ai neuf ans, tonton, répliqua Katie en fronçant les sourcils.

— Où est votre sœur ? s'enquit seulement Tobias d'un air innocent.

— Elle dort encore.

— Avec le boucan que tu as fait ? Pas sûr, répliqua Will en taquinant sa petite sœur.

— Et votre père ? continua Tobias alors que Zach enlevait ses chaussures à la demande de Katie, et posait son sac sur le canapé.

— Au travail. Il rentre vers midi. Il sera là cet après-midi, récita Will, à qui Ian avait demandé de tout dire à son oncle, histoire de le rassurer, et de prouver à son abominable sœur qu'il pouvait s'occuper de ses enfants.

— Oh, alors je peux rester un peu pour le voir. Alors, raconte tout Willy, comment ça se passe, concrètement ?

— Mais papa, je t'ai déjà tout expliqué, protesta Zach.

— Mais ici, comment tu t'installes, tu dors où ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce, que Will trouva d'un seul coup très mal rangée, et, tout embarrassé, les joues rouges, il répondit :

« Tu peux dormir sur un matelas dans ma chambre. Ou dans la chambre d'amis, si tu préfères.

— Tu vois ? râla Zach en se tournant vers son père d'un air pincé. Tonton n'allait pas me faire dormir sur le canapé. »

Loin de s'embarrasser de l'accusation, Tobias leva les mains en défense et hocha la tête :

« Ça, c'est ta mère qui le disait, moi, je n'ai rien avancé de tel. Ok Willy, je vous laisserai vous arranger du coup. Moi, je reviendrai te chercher samedi matin, vers onze heures.

— Je sais, papa. Maman m'a déjà tout répété au moins quinze fois. »

Ils attendirent Ian en buvant de la limonade de Mrs McIntyre du numéro 7. Katie montrait ses aquarelles à son oncle tandis que Zach allait poser ses affaires dans la chambre d'amis que sa grand-mère avait occupée un mois plus tôt. Les deux garçons se lançaient des sourires un peu gênés, sans trop savoir quoi se dire, et c'était un soulagement que l'oncle Tobias trouve des sujets de conversations pour éviter les silences pesants.

Ian rentra un peu plus tôt que prévu pour le déjeuner et soupira de soulagement en refermant la porte derrière lui — les quelques jours de congés qu'il s'était accordés n'étaient pas de trop. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand il aperçut son beau-frère et son neveu, et il s'empressa de poser ses affaires pour les saluer.

Le repas — auquel Ian traîna Abigail de force — fut joyeux, ponctué par le rire sonore de Tobias. Ian lui demanda comment se passaient les affaires au Ministère de la Magie, où il travaillait — _s'éclatait_ , plutôt, d'après ses dires — au département des sports, amenant doucement la conversation sur la possibilité d'un poste au sein dudit département :

« Quoi, tu veux postuler au département des sports du Ministère de la Magie Britannique ? se moqua Tobias avec un sourire sardonique.

— Oh, moi, non ! Mais vu comment tu en parles, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ça se bouscule pour y entrer. »

Tobias le considéra un instant, scrutant son visage, que Ian essayait de garder aussi neutre que possible. Malgré la tentation d'échapper à son regard, il préféra le soutenir, pour que son beau-frère ne remarque pas son subtil tâtement de terrain. Finalement, Tobias décida que l'excuse lui suffisait :

« Pas faux, concéda-t-il en haussant les épaules, la bouche à moitié pleine. Il y a ce type, nouveau, pas méchant hein, mais je ne pense pas qu'il va rester bien longtemps. Tu dis rien à personne, hein.

— Oh, non, non. »

Ses aînés lui lancèrent un drôle de regard, et il échangea discrètement un coup d'œil complice avec Katie, qui avait bien compris que le visage souriant de M. Carson flottait dans ses pensées.

Après le déjeuner, Tobias embrassa son fils et salua ses neveu et nièces. Quand Katie s'exclama qu'ils étaient venus en voiture alors qu'ils habitaient Londres, son oncle la gratifia d'un clin d'œil indulgent et répondit sur le ton de la confidence :

« Chérie, nous sommes sorciers. Et je crois savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à posséder une voiture au-delà de la légalité. »

Ian toussota en rougissant, et chassa gentiment le mari de sa sœur qui s'esclaffa en entrant dans sa grosse voiture pour la faire démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues. En face du numéro 2, une grand-mère rouspéta contre ces chauffards en secouant la tête. Ian lui adressa un haussement d'épaules et un sourire compatissant avant de fermer la porte, pour éviter qu'elle ne vienne lui taper la discussion.

Il remarqua très vite la timidité entre son fils et son neveu. Le cœur lourd, il se remémorait les longues après-midis pendant lesquelles les deux garçons jouaient ensemble à la magie, tandis que Coleen et lui se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Il décida de porter secours à son fils en demandant gentiment à Zach :

« Comment va ta mère ? »

Il comprit qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant quand son neveu rougit brutalement, et rit doucement :

« Oublie ça. Il ne faut pas que nos vieilles querelles fraternelles vous empêchent de vous entendre, promis ? Will m'a dit que tu étais entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Sertentard ? Félicitations !

— Serpentard, rectifia Will alors que Zach bafouillait des remerciements.

— Je fais exprès. Tu joues à quel poste ?

— Batteur. Tu… Tu vois ce que c'est ? ajouta-t-il timidement en jouant avec ses avants-bras.

— Ça me parle autant que toi devant une feuille d'impôts, j'imagine. »

Will soupira et roula des yeux excédés au plafond mais Zach pouffa et répondit avec un sourire :

« Ça consiste à éloigner les cognards pour que les poursuiveurs puissent se concentrer sur le souafle. »

Ian fronça les sourcils, l'air perdu. Will se moqua gentiment en intimant à son cousin :

« Laisse tomber, il a rien compris. »

Zach eut un sourire timide et Will commença à expliquer à son père les règles du Quidditch, appuyé par son cousin. Les deux garçons s'enflammèrent bientôt, et quand Ian fut appelé par Katie pour mettre une araignée dehors, Zach se tourna vers son cousin en soupirant :

« T'as trop de chance, moi, mon père, il aimait pas le Quidditch quand il était à Poudlard. Ma mère, n'en parlons pas. Du coup, je peux en parler qu'à ma petite sœur, mais elle aussi, elle est saoulée de temps en temps. J'aimerais pouvoir parler Quidditch avec eux, pourtant. »

Will ne sut trop que répondre, excepté une petite moue compatissante. Il se leva du canapé, l'air décidé :

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, viens. »

Il le guida jusqu'à sa chambre, farfouilla dans son étagère pleine à craquer de BDs, comics, livres collectors sur _Star Wars_ et _Star Trek_ , de sa collection personnelle de Roald Dahl et de C.S. Lewis, jusqu'à dégoter le dernier cadeau de Charlie pour son anniversaire : une biographie complète des joueurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre, et une compilation d'interviews en tous genres.

« Woah ! s'exclama Zach, les yeux brillants. »

Il feuilleta le livre, fit quelques commentaires sur les joueurs que Will approuva d'un rire ravi, et demanda d'un air détaché :

« T'as dit que je pouvais dormir ici ?

— Ouais, on peut rajouter un matelas. »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire, cette fois ravi. La timidité s'était envolée. Au fond, la relation complice qu'ils avaient entretenue dans leur enfance leur manquait.

« Je vais demander à papa où est le matelas. »

* * *

Abigail se réveilla bien avant son réveil, le matin du vingt-et-un août, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Sa magie battait dans ses veines, libérant des poussées d'adrénaline qui la faisaient lâcher quelques flocons au détour d'un geste un peu trop brusque. L'impatience rendait ses gestes maladroits, presque brutaux. La maison ne se réveillait pas suffisamment vite à son goût. Bien sûr, elle se moquait complètement de la Coupe du Monde, mais aujourd'hui, dans seulement _quelques heures_ , elle revoyait Ivy.

Persuadée qu'elle n'allait pas oser donner à son amie le câlin qu'elle espérait tant, elle entreprit de dessiner, sur un bout de parchemin laissé à l'abandon dans sa chambre, son amie et elle en train de s'enlacer. Une fois l'œuvre accomplie, elle l'observa un instant, se sentit un peu ridicule, mais au-delà de tout, elle comptait bien le donner à Ivy pour atténuer sa déception.

Le réveil de Ian sonna à six heures, et, à six heures dix, il sortit de sa chambre, mal réveillé, les cheveux en pagaille et des cernes sous les yeux. Il ne parut même pas étonné quand, en descendant dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, il trouva Abigail devant son bol, concentrée sur la lecture de la boîte de céréales.

« Salut Abbynette, bâilla-t-il en se dirigeant vers les placards d'un air morne. Bien dormi ?

— Mieux que toi, visiblement.

— Pas ma faute si Will et Zach ont jacassé jusqu'à pas d'heure hier. »

Les concernés ne faisaient pas les malins quand ils descendirent déjeuner, à peine une demi-heure plus tard, mais Ian n'eut pas le cœur de les gronder d'avoir éteint la lumière si tard, la veille. Les voir dépasser les vieilles rancœurs qui secouaient la famille lui faisait trop plaisir.

« À quelle heure on part chez Ivy ? marmotta Will en essuyant ses moustaches de lait.

— Neuf heures au plus tard. Tu as le temps de te faire tout beau pour elle.

— J'ai jamais dit ça ! »

Son père s'amusa follement de ses protestations et ses pommettes rougissantes.

Katie râla quand il monta la réveiller, et déjeuna en gardant un œil fermé, pressée de monter en voiture pour terminer sa nuit. Quand huit heures et demie sonnèrent, Ian demanda innocemment à Will s'il avait terminé ses bagages — le jeune garçon pâlit et se hâta de se rendre à l'étage, sous les moqueries de son cousin.

« Et toi Abbynette ? »

Elle lui lança un regard vexé qu'il comprit comme un « pour qui tu me prends », et, en ricanant, il alla rapidement vérifier le sac de Katie.

Neuf heures sonnaient quand il ferma la porte derrière lui. Katie traînait des pieds jusqu'à la voiture, où attendaient déjà son cousin et ses frère et sœur. Ils prirent place, Zach s'extasia des dix sièges que comportait la voiture malgré son apparence extérieure, et bientôt, ils se mirent en route.

Sur le siège passager, Abigail serrait son petit sac contre elle et ne quittait pas le paysage des yeux. Katie s'était endormie, derrière elle, et Will et Zach s'étaient tus, eux aussi épuisés par une nuit trop courte.

Le trajet fut silencieux, rythmé par la voix de Freddie Mercury dans le poste radio et les bruits de balancier des clignotants. Quand, _enfin_ , ils arrivèrent dans Cambridge, Zach demanda :

« Ils sont nés-moldus, Ivy et ses parents ?

— Sorciers, corrigea Ian en évitant un chat sur le bas-côté.

— Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus directement à Stamford ? s'étonna encore le jeune garçon en fronçant ses sourcils blond foncé.

— Parce que j'ai déjà eu l'expérience des entrées fracassantes des sorciers dans mon salon, et merci, mais j'aimerais éviter de recommencer.

— Ah.

— C'est surtout parce que le papa d'Ivy m'a prévenu que c'était difficile de transplaner ou de prendre la poudre de cheminette, pour ses enfants. Je préfère de toute façon qu'il n'y ait pas trop de remue-ménage dans le quartier. Donc ça m'arrange pas mal. Et puis, Cambridge est une jolie ville alors...

— Tu voulais revoir leur maison, coupa la voix d'Abigail, le nez contre la vitre. »

Ian éclata de rire, se défendit à peine avant d'avouer :

« Oui, aussi. Écoute, on peut rêver, un peu, dans la vie.

— Je n'ai rien dit.

— Quoi, ils sont riches, les parents d'Ivy ? demanda Will en se redressant sur son siège.

— Ils ont une jolie maison. Je ne suis pas allé jusqu'à vérifier leurs comptes.

— Ils ont une piscine ? renchérit Katie alors que Will soupirait, excédé par la repartie douteuse de son père, et qu'Abigail faisait remarquer de sa voix froidement détachée qu'il n'était « pas _encore_ » allé vérifier les comptes des Carson-Davies.

— Je n'en sais rien, ma puce, sourit Ian tandis que Will éclatait de rire, à l'arrière, en faisant remarquer que « quand même, t'en as de l'humour Abbynette », auquel elle ne répondit pas. Et non, on n'en aura pas chez nous.

— Ooh…

— Sauf si tu t'en occupes et que tu la nettoies régulièrement.

— Oui, donc non, râla la fillette en levant les yeux au plafond.

— C'est là, papa, murmura Abigail en tendant le doigt. »

Ian sourit en la sentant si impatiente, et stationna sa voiture sur une place libre, avant d'éteindre le moteur et de s'étirer longuement. Katie et Will commencèrent à se disputer — la première arguait que la maison ne devait pas être _si chère_ , et l'autre s'insurgea en lui répliquant qu'elle était trop jeune pour le savoir, de toute façon. Zach riait, au milieu des deux.

Le cœur d'Abigail remonta dans sa gorge quand elle descendit de la voiture. Ses mains l'élançaient douloureusement, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y faire attention : à l'étage, Ivy venait d'écarter les rideaux pour vérifier qu'ils étaient arrivés, et un large sourire illumina son visage quand son regard croisa celui de son amie.

* * *

 **[1]** : quand j'étais petite, ma grand-mère m'apprenait à faire des petites poupées en coquelicot, c'était super simple à faire et super joli mais… j'ai oublié. Et puis, les fleurs sauvages sont très heureuses comme elles sont et n'ont pas forcément besoin qu'on les cueille, j'imagine.

 **[2]** : je sais que la tradition de fleurir les tombes avec des chrysanthèmes n'est pas tellement (voire du tout ?) de mise en Angleterre, mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas allée vérifier quel type de fleurs les anglais apportent dans les cimetières !

 **[3]** : je mets là au cas où pour ceux qui, comme moi, n'en avaient jamais entendu parler avant de mettre un pied en Angleterre, mais Tesco est l'équivalent britannique de nos Auchan ou Super U.

 **:D**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. :) Je tiens à remercier, évidemment, Docteur Citrouille qui m'aide toujours bien à raconter des bêtises, et Myrtille, évidemment aussi.

Et bien entendu, à vous, qui me lisez ! **Merci beaucoup**. :D N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot à votre passage, même un petit, ça fait toujours plaisir. :) Je sais que je le dis à chaque fois, mais c'est plus fort que moi haha, les reviews, c'est un peu mon salaire, vous voyez (sans les impôts, et ça, c'est top) (pas comme cette tentative d'humour héhé) ! Comment avez-vous trouvé la Fête des Fleurs ? Et comment sera le petit frère d'Ivy à votre avis ? Une petite crème comme sa sœur (d'ailleurs, je suis trop désolée de vous l'avoir teasée comme ça, mais elle sera là touuuut le temps le prochain chapitre !) ou une petite peste ? Zach finira-t-il aussi nullement que sa mère ? Tintintintintin.

Merci quand même, que vous soyez fantôme ou revieweur/euse, je vous aime quand même tout autant, mon but n'est pas de vous faire culpabiliser, évidemment ! :desbisous:

En attendant le prochain chapitre (ne comptez pas deux semaines cette fois, désolée D: !), qui parlera évidemment de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch (au plus grand bonheur d'Abbynette), mais aussi de plein d'autres choses, je vous fais tout plein de bisous, merci encore, et **soyez heureux** ! :)

Apple


	19. II 3 — Coupe du Monde et Croissants (1)

**Le bonjour** :) !

Me voilà de retour avec la première partie de ce chapitre 3, et ce pour deux bonnes raisons : la première, c'est que je n'en suis qu'à la moitié, et qu'il fait déjà plus de 10.000 mots. Et la deuxième, c'est que j'aimerais bien garder mon quota d'au moins un chapitre par mois, parce que mine de rien, la préparation des journées (et les journées) à l'école me prend plus de temps et d'énergie que je ne voudrais, ce qui ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour l'écriture.

Je tiens à remercier du fond du cœur Mirindil, Sundae Vanille, , Guest (Merci pour ta review !), GEBC, Ade, Mimi70, et bien évidemment, Docteur Citrouille, qui est en ce moment-même en train de dormir en Californie ;) ! Merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot de votre passage !

Je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter, à part un grand merci d'être là :deshugs: ! Au programme de ce chapitre, pas de grosse révélations, mais du love, plein de tendresse, et la meilleure famille du monde (celle d'Ivy, OFEUCOURSE).

 **Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

Mini rappel de quelques événements (parce que si je mettais moins de temps à poster, on en aurait pas besoin :p) :

\- Abbynette s'est dessinée en train de faire un câlin à Ivy, pour ne pas avoir à lui en faire un pour de vrais hinhin. Malin.

\- Papa Swann est très très fatigué à cause des pipelettes que sont Zach et Will, qui l'ont empêché de dormir correctement la nuit avant de partir chez Ivy.

\- Le chapitre 2 s'arrête sur Abbynette et Ivy qui s'observent, depuis la rue pour Abbynette, la fenêtre de sa chambre pour Ivy.

\- Ivy est trop chou.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 — Coupe du Monde et Croissants Chauds (1** **ère** **partie)**

* * *

Le regard d'Ivy croisait à peine celui d'Abigail, en bas, dans l'allée, que son cœur fit un bond phénoménal dans sa poitrine, entraînant son corps entier dans un mouvement exalté, qui la fit trébucher et tomber du petit rebord de sa fenêtre. Sitôt sur ses pieds, elle courut vers la porte de sa chambre, la poitrine gonflée de tant de bonheur qu'elle eut envie de hurler à ses parents que, _enfin_ , ils étaient arrivés.

Son agitation fit lever la tête à son petit frère, assis tranquillement sur son lit, un livre animé sur les dinosaures dans les mains. En lui voyant le visage illuminé et un grand sourire, il comprit aussitôt, posa son livre alors que sa sœur ouvrait la porte et s'enfuyait dans le couloir après s'être tournée vers lui, se rappelant certainement sa présence, pour signer « _ils sont arrivés_ _!_ ». Le petit garçon descendit du lit de son aînée et se dirigea à pas de loup jusqu'à la fenêtre, de laquelle il tira discrètement les rideaux.

Un homme immense fermait la portière d'une petite voiture bleu clair. Un peu plus haut, dans l'allée, se tenaient quatre enfants, une petite fille aux cheveux roux foncé, un garçon blond qui se tenait un peu en retrait avec la petite fille, un autre garçon, un peu plus grand, aux cheveux très noirs, et, près de la porte, il aperçut Abigail. Elle était aussi pâle, sous ses cheveux de jais, que le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, alors qu'il lui avait fermé la porte de sa chambre au nez, et, malgré lui, il se sentit rougir. Il n'appréciait pas les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

 **oOo**

« Maman, maman ! »

Le salon, dans lequel Mrs Carson s'était assise pour raccommoder un gilet, pourtant si silencieux une minute auparavant, fut tout d'un coup pris dans une tornade de cheveux blonds. Dans un sursaut, Mrs Carson tourna la tête, eut un doux sourire en apercevant sa fille s'arrêter et reprendre son souffle, puis posa sa baguette et le vêtement qu'elle tenait dans ses mains pour se tourner vers Ivy.

« Respire, ma pucette, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

— J'espère que tu ne vas pas m'appeler _pucette_ devant Abby, gémit la fillette de sa petite voix rauque tout en s'approchant du portemanteau pour décrocher son plus beau foulard.

— Oh, Merlin, ils sont déjà arrivés ? comprit sa mère en la voyant nouer le foulard rose pâle autour de son cou meurtri. Mais je ne suis pas présentable !

— Tu es fantastique et vraiment très jolie, chérie. Je t'assure que tu es plus que présentable, la rassura son mari d'une voix attendrie. »

Il sortait à peine de son bureau, juste à temps pour entendre les derniers mots de sa femme et voir Ivy se précipiter vers la porte.

« Où est le chat ? s'inquiéta tout à coup la fillette en se tournant vers ses parents. »

Sa mère, qui essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure, tourna la tête vers elle, ses gestes figés à demi au-dessus de sa tête, haussa les épaules d'un air désolé, et ce fut M. Carson qui répondit doucement à sa fille :

« Dehors, comme tu m'as demandé de le mettre tout à l'heure.

— Merci papa. »

Et, sans attendre que sa mère se trouvât présentable — elle eut seulement le temps de nouer ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval haute avec un petit ruban carmin —, elle ouvrit la porte, au même moment où la voix affolée de Will s'élevait dans l'allée :

« Stoppez tout, stoppez tout ! Ils ont adopté un chat après Noël ! Ne laissez pas Abbynette entrer !

— Le chat est dehors, s'empressa de préciser M. Carson, venant en aide à sa fille rendue aussi timide que muette par la présence de Katie, Ian et Zach. Abbynette n'a donc rien à craindre de cette stupide créature aussi sanguinaire qu'un bébé Boursouf. »

Il croisa le regard furieux que lui lança Ivy et sourit quand, derrière lui, sa femme poussa un cri outré – « _chéri !_ » –, alors que Will éclatait de rire et qu'Abbynette lui lançait un drôle de regard.

« Entrez plutôt, leur confia-t-il en ricanant. »

Ivy lui marcha sur le pied de mécontentement, et détourna son attention vers Abigail, lui indiquant d'un immense sourire ravi d'entrer. La fillette ne se fit pas prier, et se dépêcha de passer la porte — derrière elle, Will saluait M. Carson à grands renforts de blagues vaseuses, suivi de Katie qui demanda ce que c'était que ça, un Boursouf, puis Zach, mal à l'aise de ne connaître personne, et enfin Ian, qui, après les salutations effectuées, demanda s'il était possible de laisser la voiture stationnée devant pendant les quelques jours qu'ils partaient.

Malgré l'étreinte que lui accorda Will — et sa mère remarqua, non sans un sourire moqueur, le rose qui montait aux joues de sa petite fille —, Ivy eut du mal à décrocher son regard du visage fantomatique d'Abigail. Comme souvent lors de grands rassemblements, son regard océan — et plus Ivy les observait, plus elle avait l'impression d'apercevoir les reflets verts des vagues, et le mouvement des embruns dans ses iris — fuyait celui de son amie, se posait avec méfiance sur chaque personne présente, et son visage lisse, sur lequel on ne lisait aucune autre émotion qu'une morne lassitude, se fermait davantage que les secondes s'égrenaient et que les discussions s'animaient. Mais sous ce masque d'indifférence, Ivy savait qu'elle cachait autre chose. Son regard, dans lequel la petite Gryffondor se plongeait avec bonheur, s'adoucissait lorsqu'il croisait ses deux billes noisette, lui criait silencieusement tout son soulagement de la voir enfin à ses côtés. Son regard si désarmant lui avouait tout ce qu'elle n'avait réussi à lui écrire, et tout ce qu'elle ne parvenait certainement pas encore à comprendre, ni à s'avouer : Ivy lui avait terriblement manqué.

De son côté, la petite Serdaigle se sentait sombrer dans un état de malaise désolant. C'était idiot, songeait-elle alors que ses doigts s'accrochaient les uns aux autres dans un mouvement mécanique de ses mains, elle était pourtant entourée de son père, son frère, _Ivy_ , qui rayonnait de bienveillance, de tendresse et de bonheur, Ivy, qui était devenue son bouclier à la panique… Mais l'agitation était telle, dans le grand salon blanc des Carson-Davies, tous étaient si rapprochés, bruyants, qu'elle se sentait presque en danger. Ses mains, d'ailleurs, lui faisaient mal. Avec courage, elle ravala péniblement la terreur de se laisser submerger par sa magie, regretta la quiétude de sa chambre bleue… Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Ivy.

Les yeux noisette de la fillette brillaient, légèrement plissés par le sourire en coin espiègle qu'elle arborait. S'ils se posaient sur quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'elle avait été interpellée ou qu'un bruit avait attiré son attention, ils revenaient toujours se poser sur son amie, tout comme les yeux de la petite Serdaigle étaient irrémédiablement attirés par ceux de la fillette blonde. Son regard, d'ailleurs, la troublait. Dans ses iris sombres dansait la même phrase, celle qu'elle ne manquait jamais d'inscrire à chacune de ses lettres : _tu me manques_ , désormais remplacée par le soulagement de l'avoir enfin retrouvée. Au fond, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'elle avait manqué à son amie, elle, une petite adolescente froidement réservée, indifférente à ceux qui croisaient son chemin.

« Ivy, ma pucette, va montrer ta chambre à Abby. »

La voix de Mrs Carson-Davies, d'une douceur attendrie, surplomba celles, pourtant graves et d'un niveau sonore frôlant l'indécence, de M. Carson, Ian et Will. La fillette blonde plissa les lèvres, mécontente que sa mère eût utilisé son surnom en société, et, alors que son visage se défronçait, elle chercha son amie du regard, désirant trouver son approbation dans ses yeux craintifs. Un signe de tête aussi sec qu'impatient lui affirma qu'Abigail désirait par-dessus tout s'éloigner du salon. Elle n'osa cependant pas lever les yeux vers la mère d'Ivy pour la remercier de sa délicatesse.

Les discussions au salon furent bientôt étouffées par le palier du premier étage, puis du deuxième, où Ivy mena Abigail sans précipitation, préférant monter doucement les escaliers de sa maison tout en hauteur, de peur de s'essouffler. Quand elles parvinrent au troisième étage, Ivy se permit de retirer son foulard et l'accrocha à la rambarde, avant de mener Abigail d'un coup d'œil couplé à un sourire vers sa chambre, celle sur la droite.

Dans le silence du palier, entourées de murs blancs et des bibliothèques pleines à craquer d'ouvrages multicolores, elles se couvèrent un instant du regard. Le sourire rempli de tendresse sous la respiration rauque et légèrement tremblotante d'Ivy lui promettait qu'elle lui laisserait tout le temps qui leur faudrait pour s'apprivoiser de nouveau, après les deux mois de séparation.

« Je suis contente de te revoir, chuchota finalement la fillette de sa voix éraillée après un instant de silence.

— Moi aussi.

— J'imagine que c'est râpé, pour mon câlin ? »

Abigail fronça lentement des sourcils penauds, qui firent s'étirer davantage le coin des lèvres de son amie. Un petit rire cassé s'échappa de sa gorge, mais bien vite, elle grimaça en crachotant, complétant sa moue d'un geste rassurant. Sans perdre de temps, Abigail ramena ses paumes l'une vers l'autre, faces au plafond, et son front se barra de concentration — un, puis deux, puis une multitude de perles blanches se compactèrent en un gros glaçon qu'elle lui tendit du bout des doigts, le regard penaud et un peu fuyant :

« Tiens. Prends-le. Il ne fondra pas. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Et ça devrait soulager un peu la douleur. »

Ivy l'attrapa, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et le fit tourner dans ses doigts, avant d'attraper son foulard et de l'emmitoufler dedans.

« Maman m'a dit de ne pas appliquer de glace directement sur la peau, expliqua-t-elle en couvant le tissu du regard. »

Abigail demeura muette, suivant des yeux ses mains dorées s'affairer, emmurée dans son malaise. Puis, alors qu'Ivy la remerciait dans un murmure, elle farfouilla dans la poche de sa veste, et en sortit un parchemin plié en deux. Ivy lui lança un regard étonné et accepta de s'emparer du parchemin qu'elle déplia doucement. Son visage intrigué s'illumina soudainement et un rire amusé s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors qu'elle prenait connaissance du dessin :

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas si râpé que ça, commenta Abigail en jouant avec ses doigts.

— C'est magnifique, murmura Ivy, tout émue.

— Si j'avais su que tu reviendrais aussi bronzée, j'aurais fait un effort pour retrouver mon crayon orange.

— Je ne suis pas _orange_ , je suis doucement hâlée, protesta Ivy dans une grimace faussement vexée. »

Le haussement de sourcils que lui servit Abigail la fit pouffer et, tout en regardant son dessin avec une joie débordante, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre qu'elle ouvrit pour entrer.

« En plus, je suis très belle avec mon bronzage, ajouta-t-elle d'un air trop badin pour ne pas être un tant soit peu sérieux.

— Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, lui répondit la voix lointaine d'Abigail. »

Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte en apercevant le jeune garçon aux cheveux blond paille sur le lit, concentré sur un gros livre. Ivy se dirigea vers lui et déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête — il releva aussitôt les yeux tout en posant une main sur son crâne, là où sa sœur avait déposé ses lèvres. Le regard de reproches qu'il lui adressa fondit bien vite quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Abigail.

Ivy ne laissa pas le temps au malaise de s'installer dans sa chambre. Elle parut surprise de la façon dont son petit frère se renferma sur lui-même, et, après avoir laissé son regard flotter entre son amie et le petit garçon, elle se tourna vers ce dernier et ses mains se mirent à danser :

 _Tu connais Abigail, n'est-ce pas ?_

L'interpellée fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle avait signé son prénom d'une drôle de manière — au lieu d'épeler les lettres, Ivy s'était contentée de signer trois mots : _yeux de glace_.

 _De vue, rapidement_ , confirma son frère, sans quitter des yeux la fillette.

« Comment m'as-tu appelée ?

— Eh bien, commença Ivy en se raclant la gorge, un peu ennuyée, tu sais, en langue des signes, on n'a pas forcément de prénom prédéfinis par des signes, et on n'épelle pas forcément les prénoms, ça serait un peu long, alors… on utilise un signe. Et quand on utilise ce signe, la personne sait tout de suite de qui on parle. »

Elle dut faire une pause et but une longue gorgée d'eau de la bouteille posée sur sa table de chevet, avant de continuer d'une voix de plus en plus éraillée.

« Toi, tu es Yeux de Glace. Je n'ai rien trouvé à l'époque de plus… éloquent, comme dit papa. Et depuis, c'est resté. »

D'une petite voix penaude, elle ajouta :

« Tu n'es pas vexée ?

— Je serais bien bête de l'être, répondit doucement Abigail avant de se murer dans le silence. »

Ivy haussa les épaules, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, et murmura, accompagnant ses paroles de gestes rapides :

« Mais je suis impolie, je te présente Jacob, Jake, si tu préfères. »

Le susnommé roula des yeux quand elle signa son surnom – _Petit Moineau_. Il plongea son regard, d'un vert tendre, dans celui d'Abigail, la défia de se moquer, mais elle se désintéressa de lui aussitôt après qu'elle eut hoché la tête pour indiquer à Ivy qu'elle l'avait écoutée. La fillette blonde but encore un peu d'eau, grimaça lors de sa déglutition difficile, et s'assit sur le lit, invitant son amie à l'imiter, mais elle était partie ailleurs, son regard méfiant posé sur une photo prise dans le sud de la France, lors des vacances à la mer des Carson-Davies.

Jacob observa discrètement sa sœur, qui fixait de ses yeux émerveillés la fillette aussi immobile qu'une statue, près de la porte, puis il posa son regard sur l'étrangère aux yeux de glace. Sa vue aiguisée observa ses yeux trop clairs sur sa peau marmoréenne, trop glaciale pour sembler naturelle.

Son regard descendit sur les doigts de la fillette, des doigts d'une blancheur défiant toute couleur naturelle, qui se mirent à jouer nerveusement avec la fermeture Éclair de sa veste beaucoup trop chaude pour la saison.

Elle ne le regardait pas, ses yeux fuyants se posaient sur la décoration, puis Ivy, puis le tas de lettres qu'elles avaient échangées, bien en évidence sur le bureau, puis Ivy, puis la fenêtre, puis Ivy. Elle ne parlait pas, semblait se complaire dans le silence de leurs lèvres closes. Puis, soudainement, elle tourna la tête vers lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Jacob eut froid.

Et la fille aux yeux de glace bougea doucement les lèvres. Sa voix qu'il ne pouvait distinguer demanda à Ivy s'il _savait_. Quoi, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il darda son regard intrigué sur sa sœur, qui tourna la tête vers lui, et sourit malicieusement.

« Non, » formèrent ses lèvres. _Et il peut comprendre ce que tu dis_ , ajoutèrent ses mains. _Il peut lire sur tes lèvres_.

L'indifférence avec laquelle elle accueillit cette révélation impressionna le jeune garçon. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, hocha à peine la tête, là où le petit Jacob avait l'habitude de l'indélicatesse des gens, tantôt de leurs regards troublés, tantôt de l'éternelle plaisanterie « _oh ? et là j'ai dit quoi ?_ ».

Cette faculté de détachement le fascina, mais ce ne fut pas la toute première chose qu'il souligna :

 _Tu comprends la langue des signes ?_ demanda-t-il en essayant de capter l'attention de la fillette prostrée dans un coin.

Il dut se contenter d'un hochement laconique de la tête. À côté de lui, Ivy souriait – l'admiration dans les gestes de son frère ne lui avait pas échappé.

 _Tu sais l'utiliser ?_ insista-t-il.

« Non. »

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Dis donc Petit Moineau, ce ne sont pas tes affaires_ , lui sourit malicieusement Ivy après lui avoir cogné le bras avec gentillesse. _Parce qu'on communique comme ça, quand j'ai trop mal à la gorge_ , continua-t-elle, et la tendresse qui crevait ses yeux et ses gestes étonna Jacob, qui plissa les yeux. _Elle n'a jamais eu besoin de me parler avec ses mains. Elle n'est pas très douée avec_ , plaisanta-t-elle enfin, et Jacob aperçut le mouvement presque indistinct des lèvres d'Abigail, qu'elle plissa l'espace d'une seconde.

L'explication sembla cependant suffire au jeune garçon, qui hocha la tête et posa de nouveau son regard vers Abigail — elle, en revanche, s'était détournée vers l'écureuil argenté qui s'était matérialisé devant la porte.

Ivy signa à son frère ce que le patronus de leur mère leur avait demandé — de descendre au salon, ils avaient terminé leur tasse de thé et s'apprêtaient à partir. Il attendit qu'Abigail et ses yeux glacés s'éloignent pour agripper le bras de sa sœur :

 _Elle est bizarre_.

 _Je sais_ , répondit Ivy avec un sourire tendre. _Mais je t'assure que tu peux lui faire confiance_.

 _Ça,_ Cheveux de Sirène _, c'est à moi d'en décider._

* * *

Au salon, la discussion allait bon train alors que Mrs Carson-Davies levait sa baguette dans un geste gracieux du poignet, ordonnant aux tasses, soucoupes et théière de s'empiler et de s'envoler à la cuisine, sous son regard expert. Elle offrit un doux sourire à Katie qui l'observait timidement, à demi cachée derrière le bras de son père, et rit gentiment quand le visage de la petite fille prit une belle teinte rouge vif.

Ivy, Abigail et Jacob arrivèrent alors que le temps était aux derniers préparatifs. Le jeune garçon refusa de saluer leurs invités et bondit se cacher dans les jambes de son père quand la protection que lui offrait sa sœur fut insuffisante. Il épia discrètement l'immense homme qui se tenait dans son salon, ses yeux malicieux mais fatigués plissés par son sourire, ses cheveux sombres pas très bien coiffés, une de ses grandes mains posée sur le crâne roux d'une petite fille au nez retroussé. Celui qui était plus que visiblement le père de Yeux de Glace l'aperçut, le salua d'un « bonjour » qu'il distingua sur ses lèvres. M. Carson-Davies posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils, parla peut-être, mais le regard de Jacob était trop attiré par le regard débordant de bonté de Ian.

« Et les français ? demanda subitement Katie à M. Carson. Ils sont gentils ?

— Les français sont moins désagréables qu'on le dit. Ils parlent juste très mal anglais.

— C'est vrai que ton français est parfait, se moqua sa femme, et Ivy eut un immense sourire, derrière elle.

— Contrairement à _certaines_ , j'ai fait des efforts, moi. »

Mrs Carson échangea un regard perplexe avec sa fille et leva les yeux au ciel en attrapant un sac.

« Je n'appelle pas un sort de traduction un _effort_.

— En vrai, ils sont plutôt marrants, à faire la queue à la boulangerie pour ressortir avec une ou deux baguettes, continua son mari sans commenter la pique. Ils ne mangent que ça, du pain.

— C'est vrai qu'ils mangent des pains au chocolat et des croissants avec du chocolat chaud le matin ? s'empressa de demander Katie en se léchant les babines d'avance.

— Aussi vrai que tu manges des œufs brouillés, du bacon et des haricots à la sauce tomate à tous tes petit-déjeuner, répondit M. Carson avec un sourire espiègle. »

Ian pouffa doucement, mais Katie fronça les sourcils, confuse. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son père et protesta :

« Mais on ne mange pas d'œufs brouillés, de bacon ou des haricots à la sauce tomate à tous les petit-déjeuner.

— Je sais, chérie. Ça veut dire que les français ne mangent pas forcément des pains au chocolat ou des croissants le matin.

— Plutôt des céréales et de la confiture, renchérit Mrs Carson avec un sourire doux. »

Comprenant qu'on se moquait d'elle, Katie lança un regard mauvais à M. Carson et se détourna en croisant les bras. Le sourire de son père ne lui échappa pas, et, avec humeur, elle marmonna :

« Vous avez le même humour incompréhensible. »

* * *

« Tout le monde enfile son sac à dos et vient par ici une fois que c'est fait. »

M. Carson-Davies revenait de son bureau, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. Sous son bras reposait ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un ballon presque dégonflé, d'une couleur gris sale, qu'il posa sur le sol. Sa femme eut une grimace de dégoût peinée mais se résigna à avancer la main quand Ivy lui prit doucement les doigts entre les siens, pour l'encourager à toucher une telle immondice.

« Attends, c'est _ça_ , un Portoloin ? C'est hyper nul, se plaignit Will bruyamment, sans laisser le temps à son hôte d'ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer aux Swann de quoi il retournait. »

Ian haussa un sourcil amusé quand un soupir las échappa des lèvres d'Abigail, et quand Katie et Zach approuvèrent d'un large signe de tête. Même les Carson-Davies ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, et Ivy pouffa discrètement dans ses mains, remarqua Jacob en trouvant que, mine de rien, elle regardait ce beau garçon avec une insistance un peu trop louche.

« Dis donc Willy, tu pourrais être encore plus vexant, tu ne crois pas ? fit alors remarquer Ian d'une voix posée et si neutre que le jeune garçon blêmit brutalement.

— Pardon...

— Ça ne fait rien, le rassura gentiment Mrs Carson-Davies avec un sourire paisible, et le visage de Will passa du blanc au rouge en une fraction de seconde.

— Parce que c'est vrai, continua son père d'une voix trop calme, ce Portoloin est un peu _nul_ , il est proposé gentiment et gratuitement par des gens très agréables, non mais c'est vrai, tu as raison, on aurait pu prendre le taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport, j'aurais vomi sur le chauffeur – tu sais que je suis malade quand je ne conduis pas –, on aurait dû payer un bonhomme ronchon, puis attendre des heures pour pouvoir prendre un avion qu'on aurait payé une fortune…

— J'ai compris, papa, protesta faiblement Will en oscillant entre une couleur aubergine et fantomatique.

— … Pour être assis à côté d'un inconnu, pire, d'un inconnu avec un bébé qui pleure et un autre qui vomit, pour être coincé des heures, sans le hublot, et ensuite, passer la douane, se faire arrêter parce que dites donc monsieur, c'est quoi ça, une baguette magique ? Puis se perdre en France, sans savoir dire autre chose que « omelette » ou « fromage ». Bien sûr, tout le monde serait fatigué, on aurait tous les quatre – pardon Zach, cinq – envie de s'écorcher vifs, et puis… non, tu as raison, il est vraiment _nul_ ce Portoloin.

— J'ai compris, papa, grinça Will entre ses dents alors que son père affichait un petit sourire en coin goguenard. Je suis désolé.

— Y a pas de mal, lui assura M. Carson, hilare, en posant une main sur son épaule. C'est toujours un peu décevant, de toute façon, les Portoloin, la première fois. »

Katie, Ivy et Zach riaient toujours quand Mrs Carson leur indiqua qu'il était presque l'heure. Elle agrippa une main de son fils et une de sa fille et ils posèrent tous les trois un doigt sur le ballon. Jacob réclama silencieusement la main de son père, qu'il lui accorda avec un regard tendre. Will imita Ivy qui avait posé sa paume libre sur l'objet, déglutit un instant et croisa le regard peu confiant de son père qui serrait une petite main de Katie dans ses doigts.

« Tante Coleen ne t'a jamais fait prendre un Portoloin ? demanda la fillette.

— Non, déglutit son père.

— Ça secoue un peu, mais ça va, tenta de les rassurer M. Carson en vérifiant l'heure sur sa montre sorcière.

— Tu parles, ronchonna Zach, tout pâle. Ça m'a toujours donné l'impression qu'on plantait un truc dans mon nombril et qu'on me tirait en avant. »

M. et Mrs Carson se regardèrent, un peu ennuyés, alors que Katie couinait un « _quoi ?!_ » horrifié. De son côté, Ian fixait Abigail, les sourcils à demi-froncés.

Elle avait posé son regard alarmé sur l'objet, et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration paniquée, mais elle se garda bien de laisser son éternelle grimace apeurée se plaquer sur ses lèvres. Tout son petit être tendu cherchait à solidifier ses barrières mentales, trop fines, trop fragiles, trop vulnérables, et la peur inconsidérée de blesser quelqu'un pendant le trajet lui écrasait la gorge et rendait rauque sa respiration.

Le regard de son père la transperçait de part en part, d'une telle intensité qu'elle leva les yeux vers lui et croisa ses yeux inquiets. Lentement, il lui tendit la main, qu'elle hésita à saisir, perdue entre son combat intérieur pour empêcher sa magie de s'échapper et le désir de s'agripper à sa promesse de protection. Elle entendit à peine M. Carson répondre d'une voix penaude que « c'était le moyen de transport le plus rapide et le plus sûr », supplia son père du regard — mais de quoi, ni lui, ni elle ne sut dire —, et bientôt, entendit la voix sifflante et éraillée d'Ivy murmurer très bas à son oreille :

« Fais-toi confiance. »

Son cœur battait bruyamment contre ses oreilles quand M. Carson fit remarquer qu'ils partaient dans dix secondes.

« Abby, mets ta main sur le Portoloin, ordonna alors Ian, la main toujours tendue vers elle. »

Un haut-le-cœur lui souleva la poitrine, et c'est de justesse qu'elle se retint de vomir. Ses mains tremblantes se retenaient l'une dans l'autre, refusaient de bouger. M. Carson comptait cinq secondes. Ivy frappa les côtes de son amie d'un coup de coude inquiet.

« Abigail ! gronda son père, près à lui faire mettre la main sur le ballon de force, s'il le fallait. Fais-toi confiance, un peu. »

Le ton de reproche lui broya le cœur mais il eut le mérite de paraître suffisamment en colère pour la faire réagir — M. Carson comptait deux secondes quand elle posa sa main en fermant le plus hermétiquement les yeux, refusant de voir le carnage.

* * *

Ian se releva, chancelant, la tête tournant affreusement, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et son ventre tout retourné. Il ressentait encore l'hameçon invisible qui l'avait attrapé par le nombril pour le faire tournoyer dans les airs, quelques instants plus tôt, et remercia intérieurement sa sœur de lui avoir épargné, dans leur jeunesse, l'essai de ce moyen de transport — avant de se rappeler que _remercier_ sa sœur, même en pensées, même pour une chose aussi futile, était impensable, voire interdit.

Ses sens reprirent doucement du service, alors qu'il tentait sans grand succès de dompter sa chevelure en désordre, se souvenait avec un grognement qu'il s'était promis de se les couper mais n'en avait pas eu le temps, et secouait la tête pour chasser la désagréable sensation de vivre dans un rêve — un cauchemar, plutôt.

Il avait atterri, ou plutôt s'était écrasé, plus loin que les autres, doutait même d'avoir un jour été dans le salon des Carson-Davies. Lorsque sa vision cessa de se croire dans un grand huit particulièrement redoutable, et que sa nausée cessa, il respira un grand coup l'air et soupira lourdement.

Les montagnes françaises entouraient l'espèce de plateau sur lequel ils avaient atterri, rassurantes dans leurs robes d'été vert foncé et leur immobilité contemplative. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait dans le Jura, songea-t-il en plissant les yeux pour se protéger des rayons du soleil, et, au moins, la beauté du spectacle effaçait _un peu_ le voyage. D'un geste peu rassuré, il fit quelques pas, histoire de vérifier que ses jambes fonctionnaient encore un tant soit peu.

On bougea, non loin de lui. Curieux, il s'approcha du tas de buisson, distingua une masse de cheveux roux au milieu des feuilles vertes, et se précipita :

« Kat ! »

Elle leva vers lui des yeux confus. Une coupure peu profonde faisait saigner sa joue, et un léger hématome colorait le bas de ses lèvres, mais rien de grave, estima son père avec un soupir de soulagement quand il l'extirpa de sa cachette :

« Kat chérie, ouf ! Tu vas bien ? Rien de cassé ? ajouta-t-il en effleurant la joue meurtrie de la fillette. »

Il poussa le vice jusqu'à lui prendre le pouls d'un air catastrophé.

« Euh, calme-toi papa, je vais bien. »

Elle le repoussa gentiment et déclara qu'on mettrait du « pschit qui pique » sur sa joue — Ian grimaça en imaginant l'état de ses affaires, avec le choc, mais il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier que Will, les cheveux autant en bataille que sa sœur et son père, déboula vers eux, les joues rouge vermeille.

« J'ai atterri hyper loin ! râla-t-il en s'étalant par terre, face contre ciel, les bras en croix. Je me meurs. »

Katie eut la bonne idée de lui balancer l'intégralité de sa gourde d'eau dans la figure alors qu'il poussait des râles d'agonie — qu'il troqua pour un cri outragé quand la cascade d'eau lancée par sa sœur rencontra son visage.

M. Carson les rejoignit bientôt, tout frais et pimpant, suivi du petit Jacob, furieux de s'être ainsi vu bousculer. En apercevant les cheveux de Ian, M. Carson éclata de rire mais ce ne furent bientôt que des gargouillis indignés qui sortirent de sa gorge quand Ian lui balança à son tour sa gourde en pleine face.

« Même mon horrible sœur n'a pas eu la vilenie de me faire faire un tour avec un de ces machins, expliqua Ian quand M. Carson, quoiqu'amusé, l'interrogea du regard sur sa vengeance.

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il encore, tout penaud. C'était le moyen le plus rapide !

— On est où, en fait ? demanda Katie alors qu'il sortait sa baguette et séchait un Will furieux d'un coup de poignet.

— Dans le euh… Juron ? Jurette ?

— Jura, rectifia Ian, les yeux fixés sur trois petits points qui s'approchaient d'eux — sa fille, Mrs Carson et Ivy, à n'en pas douter. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Kat.

— C'est ici, regarde. »

Il leva à nouveau sa baguette magique, se retourna pour avoir plus de place, faillit crever un œil au pauvre Zach qui les rejoignait, lui aussi fort confus de son voyage, lâcha un « oh, pardon ! » désolé et commença à dessiner la France — approximativement — du bout de sa baguette. Des filaments dorés en sortirent, et flottèrent dans les airs, laissant Katie et Will admiratifs d'une telle prouesse.

« Ici, expliqua M. Carson en pointant son doigt à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

— Et alors, on va dans un camping sorcier maintenant ? continua la fillette d'un air enjoué, et Ian soupira derrière elle.

— Tu m'as écouté, quand je t'ai expliqué tout ce qu'on allait faire pendant ces deux jours ? accusa-t-il en croisant les bras.

— Oui, mais toi, t'es pas un sorcier, tu sais peut-être pas exactement.

— Mais je suis ton père, et j'estime ne pas te raconter de sornettes trop souvent. »

Mrs Carson arriva en compagnie d'Ivy et d'Abigail – et Ian remarqua avec une grimace attendrie que sa fille avait l'air plus perdue encore que d'ordinaire – au moment où son mari expliquait en jetant un coup d'œil à une carte qui marmonnait sans relâche « à droite ! faut aller à droite ! à droite ! » :

« C'est… compliqué. J'ai réservé deux emplacements dans un camping moldu, mais qui est sous la protection du Ministère de la Magie français. Ça veut dire qu'on va très certainement retrouver plusieurs sorciers avec nous, mais peut-être pas que.

— Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? C'est dommage !

— Eh bien, c'était le moins cher d'entre tous, expliqua M. Carson avec une petite moue désolée. »

Katie s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose quand Ian la coupa dans son élan, d'une voix calme mais suffisamment sèche pour faire passer l'envie à la fillette de protester :

« C'est ma faute, si on n'est pas dans le camping spécial sorciers. Je n'avais plus assez d'argent pour plus de luxe. »

Si Katie ne fit aucun commentaire à voix haute, elle lui lança un regard qui lui fit comprendre toute sa rancœur. M. Carson fit finalement fondre la colère qui s'agglutinait au fond de la gorge de Ian en désignant un petit point sur sa carte, agrémentant son geste d'un « par ici ! » enjoué. Will poussa doucement Katie pour qu'elle marche aux côtés de son cousin, et se posta près de son père. Il lui donna un léger coup de coude dans la côte et lui adressa un petit sourire destiné à faire disparaître l'air sombre qui s'étalait sur le visage fatigué de son père. Un doux sentiment d'allégresse réchauffa la poitrine de Ian quand il croisa le regard malicieux quoiqu'inquiet de son fils et répondit à son accolade de la même façon, manquant d'envoyer le jeune garçon dans le décor.

« Ohé, Abbynette ! Comment t'as trouvé ton premier voyage en Portoloin ? »

Le visage sombre et pincé qu'elle ne daigna même pas tourner vers son frère le fit ricaner, et sourire tristement son père.

* * *

Le camping qu'ils allaient occuper n'était pas bien grand, mais _confortable_ , estima Will en posant ses poings sur ses hanches, posté à l'orée du bois que bordait leurs emplacements.

Pendant que Ian et M. Carson payaient un moldu à la moustache rigolote – le gérant, à en juger par son polo sur lequel on pouvait lire le nom du camping –, Mrs Carson et les enfants tenaient le rôle d'explorateurs. Katie ramassa la plus belle pomme de pin sur le sol et promit de l'offrir à son père dès lors qu'il en aurait terminé avec M. le Moustachu, Jacob envia silencieusement l'explorateur imaginaire qu'était devenu Will, et Zach regardait les montagnes, au loin, avec une nostalgie rêveuse et discrète.

Abigail restait en retrait, la présence aussi silencieuse que rassurante d'Ivy à ses côtés, essayait de se remettre des émotions qui la secouaient encore de ce trajet peu commode. Elle sentait encore sa magie s'agiter, tambouriner dans ses veines, contre ses côtes dans une tentative désespérée de s'échapper. Plus _jamais_ , se promit-elle, la respiration sifflante alors que la douleur cognait plus fort que jamais dans sa poitrine.

« Ça va ? murmura soudainement la voix rocailleuse d'Ivy à son oreille, la tirant de ses pensées.

— J'ai connu mieux, répondit-elle avec lenteur, agrémentant sa réponse d'un haussement d'épaules léger.

— Tu as réussi à travailler un peu ta magie pendant l'été ?

— Un peu. Mais je stagne. J'aurais besoin du professeur McGonagall.

— On a tous un peu besoin du professeur McGonagall, fit remarquer Ivy avec un petit sourire mystérieux. »

Abigail haussa un sourcil confus mais Ivy détourna le regard vers les montagnes, ses yeux noisette pétillant de bonheur alors qu'elle levait ses mains à son foulard pour mieux cacher son cou.

« J'ai hâte de retourner à Poudlard, embraya-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je m'ennuie, sans Will, sans Stephen, même Charlie et ses gros sabots me manquent un peu. Et puis toi, surtout, ajouta-t-elle, malicieuse. »

Le silence qui lui répondit faillit lui arracher un soupir désabusé, mais lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Abigail et s'y accrocha, irrésistiblement attiré, elle préféra sourire. La lueur qui grandissait dans le regard glacé de son amie trahissait toute la tendresse qui ne passait pas au travers de ses lèvres. Et ça lui suffisait.

« Lloyd, est-ce que tu as lancé un sortilège à ce pauvre petit moldu ? s'indigna soudainement sa mère, tout près d'elles. »

Ivy leva les yeux au ciel en même temps qu'Abigail posait les siens sur Mrs Carson-Davies, postée devant son mari, à quelques pas. Elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches, et son visage n'inspirait plus la même douceur que lorsqu'elle les avait aidées à se relever après la chute du Portoloin. Derrière elle, Ian ricanait gentiment.

« Seulement un sort de traduction, chérie, pour que ça soit plus facile. Tu sais, pour communiquer.

— Je _sais_ ce que signifie et implique « sort de traduction », grinça-t-elle en lui offrant sa plus belle grimace sarcastique. Je trouve seulement que ce n'est pas très moral, en plus de faire preuve d'une fainéantise désolante.

— Moi, fainéant ? s'insurgea M. Carson, blessé dans son amour-propre d'ancien Poufsouffle. Je te trouve dure. »

Ivy roula des yeux désabusés, visiblement habituée aux critiques acerbes que sa mère réservait à son père, et Jacob s'assit sur une souche, l'air vaguement concentré sur la lecture des lèvres de ses parents.

Pendant ce temps, Ian s'occupait de monter la tente, aidé de ses enfants et Zach, un peu perdu, qui admit bien volontiers qu'en général, ses parents n'avaient qu'à utiliser un sortilège de magie mineure pour que la tente s'installe d'elle-même. Will lui apprit avec patience, pendant que Katie aidait Abigail à planter un piquet dans le sol.

« Rassure-moi, c'est une tente sorcière, hein ? grimaça encore Zach à voix basse, habitué à un confort tout autre qu'une simple tente moldue.

— Mais oui, lui apprit Ian en se relevant pour ramasser des piquets en trop. Sache que ta mère a très vite trouvé _scandaleux_ que j'emmène mes enfants en camping moldu, d'où sa proposition d'une gentillesse _exceptionnelle_ de m'ensorceler cette pauvre tente. Sache aussi qu'elle l'a ensorcelée sans connaître mon avis définitif sur la question, mais ça, c'est plutôt habituel.

— Elle est très confortable, le rassura Katie alors que Zach s'assombrissait face à la rancœur ostentatoire dans la voix de son oncle.

— Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, protesta doucement Ian en étirant un sourire plus proche du rictus moqueur que sincère, seulement, on n'a pas les moyens de la monter avec autre chose que nos petites mains. »

Ils terminèrent au moment où les parents d'Ivy cessaient de se chamailler, et c'est avec plaisir qu'ils acceptèrent l'aide de Ian et Katie pour monter leur propre tente, leur évitant de ce fait d'avoir à utiliser la magie dans un endroit non protégé des regards moldus. Pendant ce temps, Abigail, Will et Zach portèrent les valises à l'intérieur, suivis d'Ivy qui trottinait derrière eux pour visiter leur logement.

 _Tu dors où ?_ demanda-t-elle à Abigail quand Will et Zach bifurquèrent dans leur propre chambre.

« Ici, répondit-elle en désignant d'un coup de menton un léger drap qui pendait depuis le plafond pour délimiter une petite chambre.

— Dis, Abby… »

Le chuchotement qu'elle avait préféré à ses signes fit tourner la tête à la fillette, et, dans un froncement de sourcils interrogateurs, elle s'enquit de la suite. Ivy fit la moue, gênée, et reprit d'une voix très basse :

« Je peux lui faire confiance, à Zach ? »

L'hésitation sur le visage de son amie fut suffisamment éloquent. Elle hocha la tête, convaincue, et voulut reprendre mais Abigail la coupa :

« Tu veux dire, est-ce que tu peux _parler_ en sa présence ?

— Oui, _ça_.

— Je sais pas s'il est digne de confiance, reprit Abigail après un bref silence, en haussant les épaules. Je ne le connais pas plus que ça.

— C'est ton cousin, protesta Ivy en fronçant les sourcils, étonnée de la dernière précision de son amie.

— Tu ne connais pas sa mère. »

Si la fillette se garda bien d'énoncer à voix haute qu'elle ne saisissait pas la pertinence de cet argument, elle fit passer toute sa perplexité dans un haussement de sourcils, préférant ne pas commenter davantage — sur le seuil de la chambre s'était arrêté Will :

« Ils se disputent comme ça tout le temps, tes parents ? demanda-t-il avec une retenue polie, mais qui criait toute sa curiosité autant que son incompréhension. »

Un petit sourire attendri étira les lèvres d'Ivy et elle hocha la tête, avant de lever lentement ses mains pour plus de discrétion, tournant son regard vers Abigail, qui accepta de jouer l'interprète :

« Constamment, traduisit-elle froidement. Et le jour où ils arrêteront, ça sera inquiétant.

— Ah ? fut tout ce que Will trouva à répondre, un peu troublé. Mais… Ils s'aiment quand même ? »

Abigail n'eut pas besoin de traduire l'immense signe affirmatif de tête que lui offrit Ivy, son sourire mi-attendri, mi-moqueur étiré d'une oreille à l'autre.

« J'ai toujours cru que quand un papa et une maman se chamaillent, c'est mauvais signe, avoua encore Will d'un air songeur, et son regard se posa inconsciemment sur sa petite sœur.

— Pas forcément. »

La remarque moqueuse de leur père les fit sursauter, et Ivy, encore intimidée par sa grande taille et sa voix profonde, plongea le nez dans son foulard et regarda ses pieds.

« Ta mère te réclame, Ivy, lui apprit-il, et l'adolescente hocha la tête en silence avant de trottiner vers la sortie. Je crois que Katie a trouvé une fourmilière et réclame aussi ta présence, ajouta-t-il d'un ton désabusé en se tournant vers Will. Zach est déjà dehors, si tu veux. Je vais juste poser mes affaires à moi et j'arrive. »

Mais il avait à peine terminé sa phrase que Will s'était déjà sauvé. Un soupir fatigué lui échappa et il adressa un doux sourire à sa fille auquel elle ne répondit que d'un détournement de tête. Sa colère contre lui ne retombait pas, une colère qu'elle savait puérile et, pire, injustifiée, mais qui enflait tout de même. La froideur de sa posture et son obstination à ne pas lever les yeux vers lui n'eurent cependant pas l'air de l'alarmer, et c'est d'un ton presque enjoué – qui agaça davantage la fillette – qu'il demanda :

« Ça va ?

— Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles Abigail, répondit-elle seulement d'une voix cassante. »

Un moment, il ne répondit rien, plissa légèrement les yeux, l'air de chercher la dernière occasion à laquelle il l'avait appelée par son prénom entier, puis un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres et il se moqua doucement en lui demandant :

« Tu préfères Abbynette ?

— Si ça peut t'empêcher de me gronder, oui, répliqua-t-elle froidement. »

Elle garda son air froidement impassible, quand bien même son cœur cognait avec brusquerie dans sa cage thoracique, lui indiquant par là qu'elle allait regretter l'audace de lui avoir répondu. Mais elle s'était tue jusque-là. Il était temps de montrer qu'elle aussi pouvait en avoir dans le ventre.

L'abattement remplaça l'étourdissement de son effronterie, au moment où le visage de son père s'assombrissait, et que ses épaules retombaient lourdement.

« Quoi, tu m'en veux ?

— Oui, je t'en veux, assena-t-elle, jugeant qu'il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, et qu'elle ne serait pas apaisée si cette rancœur persistait.

— Tu n'allais pas mettre ta main sur ce satané machin ! Il fallait bien te faire un peu réagir. »

Elle roula des yeux agacés et se détourna, mais Ian ne comptait pas s'en tenir là — d'une voix tremblante d'autant de colère que de tristesse, il reprit :

« Dis donc, Abigail, je te trouve un peu gonflée sur ce coup-là. Tu aurais préféré que je te prenne la main ? Que je te force à poser tes doigts sur ce ballon ? Que je te garde la main tout le trajet ? J'aurais pu, tu sais, j'ai failli le faire. Et si je ne l'ai pas fait, ce n'est pas parce que j'avais peur que tu me fasses du mal, ça, je m'en fiche, oh, si tu pouvais comprendre comme je m'en fous. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je sais que ça t'angoisse, et je ne veux pas être source d'angoisse, pour aucun d'entre vous, mais comment on aurait fait si tu avais été coincée chez Ivy, hein ? Tu sais, Abigail, c'est dur, c'est très dur, de voir que ta confiance en toi est en dessous du zéro, alors que tu es capable de faire des choses extraordinaires, même de prendre un Portoloin avec d'autres personnes sans les geler. »

L'indifférence glaciale avec laquelle elle accueillit ses paroles, la froideur de ses iris qui eurent au moins le bon goût de se mouiller lentement, blessèrent Ian au plus profond de son cœur. Le silence qui suivit, coupé des éclats de rire au dehors, bourdonna, de plus en plus fort, dans ses oreilles, emplit ses entrailles d'un vide glacé.

Puis, très vite — _trop_ vite —, il sentit sa colère fondre, remplacée par un chagrin si lourd qu'il papillonna des paupières pour ne pas pleurer. Il venait de remarquer que les lèvres de sa fille, d'ordinaire d'un rose pâle, avaient tellement blêmi qu'elles en étaient aussi blanches que sa peau, et qu'elle les mordillait avec ce qu'elle voulait certainement de la discrétion, pour ne pas pleurer, sans aucun doute.

« Je t'aime, Abbynette. »

Une première larme s'échappa des yeux de la petite sorcière, suivie aussitôt d'une deuxième, mais elle resta désespérément muette et stoïque, le regard ailleurs. Elle lui rappelait cette petite fille perdue, dévastée par l'absence de sa mère, persuadée que tout était de sa faute. Il chassa aussitôt le visage d'Alison qui s'immisçait lentement devant ses paupières, et secoua la tête pour s'obliger à bouger.

Incapable de parler sans craquer, il passa devant elle et sortit de la tente, cherchant le réconfort de l'air chaud du dehors, qui ne parvint qu'à l'étouffer davantage. Par chance, Will, un peu en retrait de la tente, apprenait à un M. Carson aussi perplexe qu'émerveillé à faire du feu à l'aide de deux pierres aiguisées, lui laissant un peu de temps seul pour réfléchir – et surtout se cacher. Katie, Zach et Jacob — lequel jugeait ostensiblement Will du regard — le regardaient faire, intrigués. Il soupira, donna à son fils cinq minutes avant que le gérant du camping n'accoure pour lui interdire ses conneries. La fatigue alourdissait ses épaules. Il n'eut même pas la force de lui interdire ses jeux dangereux et de briser ses rêves d'aventurier. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Faire le point. Une dizaine de minutes.

« Ian ? Tout va bien ? »

Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde et se retourna avec un léger sourire vers la mère d'Ivy et sa fille, qui préparaient le repas du midi. Ni l'adulte, ni l'adolescente ne se laissèrent berner par l'air faussement enjoué avec lequel il répondit :

« Oui, très bien, merci… »

Penaud, il avoua :

« Je ne connais même pas votre prénom.

— Daisy. Et si tu tutoies Lloyd, alors il est interdit de me vouvoyer. Lloyd, c'est mon mari, ajouta-t-elle en plissant des yeux inquisiteurs sur son visage.

— Ça, je savais, répondit-il doucement. »

Son regard s'arrêta sur Ivy, qui le scrutait de ses grandes prunelles noisette, et d'une voix qu'il espérait paisible — mais qui s'avéra nasillarde et tremblante —, il reprit :

« Abby ne sortira certainement pas de sa chambre avant un moment. Je suis désolé.

— Vous vous êtes disputés ? comprit aussitôt Mrs Carson d'une voix douce. »

Tout en elle, depuis son regard chargé de tendresse bienveillante à sa voix débordant de caresses, lui conférait l'image de la mère que Will, Abby et Katie n'avaient jamais, ou trop peu, eue. Troublé, il hocha la tête, confirmant ses dires : au fond, il se rassurait en se persuadant que la dispute aurait pu être bien pire, mais c'était vrai, ils s'étaient disputés. Il n'y avait eu ni éclat de voix, ni effusions de pleurs. Juste les larmes de la fillette perdues dans l'océan de leur rancœur. Peut-être que ce n'était que ça, finalement, il lui en voulait, il lui en voulait de ne pas croire en elle malgré tous ses efforts pour l'encourager, comme elle devait s'en vouloir à elle-même de ne pas réussir à communiquer sa détresse. Ils n'étaient pas bien différents, tous les deux, songea-t-il tristement, incapables de crever l'abcès quand il le fallait.

Ou alors, elle lui en voulait de ne pas se montrer infaillible, de ne pas être ce père calme et compréhensif vis-à-vis de sa magie si pénible. En réalité, il ne savait pas. Il ne la comprenait pas tellement, parfois.

Ian reçut ces prises de conscience comme un poing au milieu de son estomac. Daisy ne lut dans les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux que la douleur de se disputer avec son enfant, et c'était peut-être tant mieux ainsi, songea-t-il avec amertume.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec elle, avoua-t-il tristement.

— Je peux peut-être aller lui parler ? proposa calmement Mrs Carson avec un léger sourire rassurant. »

Il s'en voulut de se trouver apaisé par son ton caressant et son joli sourire. Lui n'avait plus besoin d'une mère, bon sang — et surtout pas la sienne.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, répondit-il, amer. Elle n'a jamais eu de mère. J'ai peur qu'elle te fasse encore moins confiance.

— Oh, murmura Daisy avec tristesse.

— Moi, j'irai. »

Daisy et Ian baissèrent les yeux sur la jeune sorcière, et lui lancèrent un regard, abasourdi pour la première, las pour le second. Le visage de la fillette se colora d'un coup, elle cligna des yeux en s'obligeant à ne pas fuir le regard de Ian, et garda la tête haute, malgré la gêne visible qu'elle ressentait.

Sa mâchoire se crispa quand le regard de Ian se baissa sur la grosse tache bordeaux qui dépassait de son foulard, du fait de sa tête levée, de moins en moins déterminée.

« Chérie…, chuchota Daisy avec émotion en passant lentement sa main sur sa nuque.

— Ça va, maman.

— Tu peux peut-être essayer, fut tout ce que Ian parvint à lui répondre.

— J'essaierai, lui confirma-t-elle, décidée.

— Merci, Ivy, murmura Ian d'une voix brisée. Merci pour tout. Je vais… Je vais juste me promener un peu seul, dix minutes.

— Bien sûr, sourit Mrs Carson en laissant sa fille se faufiler dans l'ouverture de la tente. »

Ian la remercia d'un sourire chagriné et s'éloigna discrètement vers l'orée du bois, où il s'enfonça juste assez pour ne pas se perdre. Ses pensées s'enfoncèrent avec lui. Son cœur se tordit et le vide déjà immense dans sa poitrine le dévora tout entier lorsqu'elles l'amenèrent à se rappeler ces jours de pluie, où seul un contact tendre, un simple baiser ou une brève étreinte avec Alison lui redonnait la force de se relever et de repartir. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, et son menton rencontra sa clavicule alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour tenter de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. La culpabilité le rongea au moment où il parvenait à dessiner son visage parfaitement sous ses paupières closes — comment pouvait-il, _osait-il_ , ressentir autant de tendresse pour cette femme qui avait, en plus du sien, rongé le cœur de ses enfants ?

Au loin, il entendit le gérant crier qu'il était interdit de faire, même de _tenter_ de faire, du feu dans son camping.

 **oOo**

« Abbynette ? »

L'appel fut bref, aussi bas qu'un murmure craintif. La tente était grande, suffisamment pour y accueillir cinq personnes, et était pourvue d'autant de pièces. Mais Ivy n'eut pas besoin de fouiller autre chose que la chambre qu'Abbynette allait occuper avec Katie — elle la trouva là, assise très droite sur son lit, les mains posées sur ses genoux, ses doigts jouant les uns avec les autres. Elle ne réagit pas quand la petite Gryffondor entra dans la pièce et s'assit en face d'elle, sur l'autre petit lit.

Abigail pleurait silencieusement, ne s'embarrassait pas de retirer les larmes gelées de ses joues, ne sembla même pas apercevoir son amie tout de suite. Ce fut quand quelques minutes s'égrenèrent qu'elle tourna ses yeux vers Ivy et plongea son regard dans le sien pour murmurer :

« Ça ne veut pas s'arrêter.

— Alors ne les arrête pas. Je vais rester là, le temps qu'il faudra, si tu veux bien. »

Abigail hocha la tête. Sa mâchoire crispée ne cessait de bouger, remarqua Ivy, et elle mordait ses lèvres plissées au rythme de son chagrin. La fillette déglutit péniblement — elle détestait voir les gens pleurer, au risque de déverser des flots de larmes elle-même.

Elles ne parlèrent pas, mais la présence d'Ivy rasséréna Abigail au-delà ce qu'elle voulait bien avouer. Elle avait eu peur, lors du transport en Portoloin, et la tristesse s'était rajoutée à cette panique, créant un trop-plein d'émotions qui grondait au fond de sa gorge et prenait un malin plaisir à s'échapper depuis ses yeux pour lui rappeler qu'elle ne contrôlait rien de son corps, pas même son système lacrymal.

« Tu sais, un câlin, ça peut aider, fit subitement remarquer Ivy dans un effort de détendre l'atmosphère. »

Le soupir las qui lui répondit la fit grimacer d'embarras, et rapidement, elle chassa ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

« Je n'en suis pas persuadée, murmura alors Abigail en posant son regard perdu sur elle. »

Elle leva une main pour retirer la glace qui se formait sur ses joues, suivant le sillon de ses larmes, ferma les yeux en soupirant, les rouvrit aussitôt avec terreur quand l'image du chien gelé et gisant sur le sol s'imposa à elle. Elle fut prise d'un tremblement et s'entoura de ses bras pour se rassurer, le regard vers ses pieds.

« Ça ne m'a pas réussi, en tout cas, la dernière fois, continua-t-elle d'une voix lointaine.

— La dernière fois ? »

Ivy se redressa, et attendit la suite patiemment. Son regard se posa sur l'arabesque glacée qui s'étalait sur la manche d'Abigail.

« Imagine si _ça_ arrivait sur toi. _En_ toi.

— Impossible, se buta Ivy avec entêtement, le cœur pourtant battant.

— C'est déjà arrivé, lâcha Abigail dans un moment d'égarement bouleversé. »

Le reniflement d'horreur qui suivit acheva d'affoler le cœur d'Ivy dans sa petite poitrine. Elle cligna des yeux, certaine de mal comprendre, et, subitement, Abigail porta ses mains à son visage et ses pleurs reprirent avec violence, firent tressauter ses frêles épaules. Ivy se leva et vint doucement se placer à côté de son amie qui eut un mouvement de recul :

« Ta maman ? chuchota-t-elle alors d'une voix mal maîtrisée.

— Son chien, hoqueta Abigail en essuyant inutilement ses joues, convaincue qu'au point où elle en était, il était inutile de nier ou de se taire. Il était doux, j'ai voulu le caresser, et il est tombé, tout blanc et tout gelé, et on… on ne l'a jamais revu. J'étais petite, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, je te jure. »

Son chagrin était tel qu'elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, recroquevillée en chien-de-fusil, couvée du regard par Ivy. La fillette l'observait sans pouvoir bouger, bouche légèrement bée, et secoua la tête quand Abigail eut un hoquet avant de continuer :

« Ce jour-là, Katie est née et ma… ma maman n'est jamais revenue. Je lui faisais trop peur, termina-t-elle dans un sanglot, alors que les flocons commençaient à tomber dans la chambre.

— Attends… Elle vous a abandonnés pour _ça_ ? Pour ta magie ? Mais… La connasse ! Tu as pas fait exprès ! »

La mousse blanche s'immobilisa d'un coup, à l'instar des sanglots qui secouaient Abigail, pétrifiée dans sa position inconfortable sur son lit. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Ivy rougit brutalement.

« Q-Quoi ?

— Oh, pardon, c'était trop virulent ?

— Inattendu, plutôt, hoqueta encore Abigail. »

Inattendu comme le fait qu'Ivy n'était pas encore partie en courant mais semblait faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et la couvrir de caresses.

« Je ne te fais pas peur ? couina-t-elle sans oser la regarder.

— Tu rigoles ! s'indigna Ivy en retroussant les lèvres. Je t'aime encore plus. »

Les grands yeux océan d'Abigail s'écarquillèrent, et bientôt, ses paupières papillonnèrent de stupeur, mais le soulagement qu'Ivy lut à l'intérieur lui gonfla le cœur. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres, alors que la petite Serdaigle murmurait :

« Tu es bizarre.

— C'est exactement ce que mon petit frère a dit de toi ce matin, riposta-t-elle en croisant des bras déterminés, le menton redressé. Et maman n'arrête pas de dire que _qui se ressemble, s'assemble_. Alors ? Autre chose à dire, Miss Swann ? »

* * *

« Lloyd chéri, il faut qu'on aide Ian. »

M. Carson détourna les yeux de l'observation inquiète de son fils, toujours assis sur sa souche d'arbre, occupé à regarder Will et Katie jouer aux jedis avec des brindilles mouillées. Sa femme s'était plantée devant lui, ses yeux noisette brillant de détermination sous ses cheveux caramel.

« Qu'on aide Ian ?

— Cet homme est complètement paumé, explicita-t-elle si crûment que son mari haussa un sourcil. Ses enfants sont trop jeunes pour lui venir efficacement en aide, et j'ai l'impression qu'Ivy ne nous a pas tout dit concernant Abigail. »

Lloyd plissa les lèvres, un peu penaud, et se gratta la nuque.

« Tu es au courant de quelque chose que je ne sais pas, accusa Daisy en croisant les bras.

— Écoute, chérie, je- »

Il s'arrêta dans son élan et grimaça de gêne, appuyant ses index l'un contre l'autre dans son embarras.

« Tu quoi ? gronda Daisy d'un air féroce.

— Je ne t'ai peut-être pas tout dit…

— Ah ? »

La froideur dans sa voix fit blêmir son mari, qui s'empressa de passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres crispées.

« Je sais déjà tout ce qui se passe, avec Abigail, leur mère, les soucis de Ian.

— Oh ? Et en quel honneur ?

— On a échangé des lettres pendant l'été, et on est devenus copains. Il est aussi au courant pour Ivy, et que hum… Que c'est par ma faute si elle a des soucis.

— Ce qui explique pourquoi il n'était pas étonné quand elle lui a _parlé_ tout à l'heure, accusa encore Daisy avec colère. C'est marrant mais j'aurais quand même bien aimé être _au courant_! »

Lloyd haussa les sourcils tellement haut qu'elle roula des yeux au ciel pour mieux le fusiller du regard, les bras toujours croisés alors que les mains de son mari lui caressaient le dos.

« Elle lui a _parlé_ ? s'enquit-il avec tant de fierté qu'elle dut redoubler d'efforts pour paraître en colère. Oh, cette pucette m'étonnera toujours.

— Et alors ?

— Alors quoi ?

— Alors quoi quoi ? Raconte-moi ! Comment on peut aider Ian à alléger un peu ses soucis ?

— Je crois, chérie, que tu n'as pas les compétences pour aider Ian, malheureusement.

— Et en quel honneur ? se vexa Daisy en tournant si brusquement la tête pour éviter un baiser de son mari que sa queue-de-cheval lui fouetta brutalement le visage.

— Outch ! Eh bien, pour commencer, parce que tu ne pourras malheureusement pas améliorer sa relation avec sa fille d'un claquement de doigts, et surtout, que tu ne pourras pas le convaincre de retrouver une conjointe pour l'alléger un peu de sa tristesse _juste_ à la force de tes beaux yeux. »

Daisy plissa lesdits yeux et leva le menton, la provocation illuminant son visage parfaitement maquillé.

« Que tu crois, gronda-t-elle.

— Chérie, soupira Lloyd, découragé.

— Ou alors, continua-t-elle en agitant un index moralisateur sous son nez, si vite qu'il recula la tête de peur de se le recevoir dans l'œil. Tu m'expliques.

— Permets-moi de lui demander l'autorisation avant, mon amour, s'il te plaît. »

La douceur qu'il avait mis dans sa voix fit fondre la colère – à demi – de Daisy, qui laissa ses mains se détendre et caresser les bras de son mari. Ses yeux gris brillaient tant d'amour qu'elle rougit et bafouilla :

« D'accord, mais Lloyd, s'il te plaît, promets-moi de faire tout ton possible pour aider ce brave homme.

— Je le fais déjà, et continuerai de le faire, ma chérie. Je te le promets.

— Tu es beau quand tu me dis ça, tu sais. »

Et, toute colère envolée, elle plongea sur ses lèvres tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre elle.

Leur étreinte fut brutalement interrompue par deux poings qui s'enfoncèrent dans leurs hanches. Ils baissèrent la tête pour rencontrer le visage froncé de Jacob, qui signa en tirant la langue :

 _Vous êtes dégoutants_.

 _Tu veux dire : vous êtes très beaux et adorables ?_ signa alors sa mère avec une dignité qui fit rire son père.

 _N'énerve pas trop ta mère, Petit Moineau, elle est déjà en colère contre moi_ , ajouta-t-il, et Jacob, certainement habitué à cette constatation, sourit, moqueur, à sa mère qui croisa les bras et nia cette affirmation en bloc.

Katie les observait, assise un peu plus loin avec Will et Zach, que Daisy avait chargés de surveiller le déjeuner. Elle observait avec envie cette famille heureuse, complice, détachée du monde. Mrs Carson, plus particulièrement, la fascinait. Elle était belle, dans sa coquetterie, à laquelle la petite fille aspirait sans se l'avouer, et douce, douce comme la maman qu'elle rêvait sans bruit d'avoir.

« C'est toi le cuisinier, Willy ? Je ne donne pas cher de notre déjeuner. »

L'intéressé tourna brutalement la tête vers son père qui s'approchait d'eux, et singea sa question :

« Gnagnagna Willy mes fesses ouais !

— Hé ! Tu dis des gros mots, le fustigea Katie avec des gros yeux.

— Mais ça suffit aussi, de m'appeler Willy ! J'ai un prénom, que _tu_ m'as donné, gronda-t-il en secouant la cuillère sous le nez de son père, et ça serait chouette de l'utiliser.

— Je suis ton père, ça me donne de surcroît le droit de t'appeler comme je l'entends, répliqua Ian dans un demi-sourire qui fit souffler d'exaspération son aîné. »

Katie et Zach ricanèrent, et bientôt, Daisy décida qu'il était temps de manger. D'une poigne de fer, elle coordonna la tablée, plaça aussi bien les adolescents que les adultes, donna un rôle à chacun, demanda à Katie qui la regardait, les yeux brillants d'admiration, d'aller chercher Ivy et Abigail pour se mettre à table.

« Je m'en charge, coupa Ian alors que Katie rougissait de se trouver ainsi au centre de l'attention de Mrs Carson. »

Il faisait frais dans la tente quand il s'y engouffra, le cœur battant. Les voix rauque d'Ivy et froide d'Abigail résonnaient depuis la chambre, si bien qu'il s'y dirigea aussitôt et se racla la gorge pour les prévenir de sa présence. Elles se turent aussitôt et tournèrent la tête vers lui — un peu gêné, il fit la moue et marmonna :

« On mange, vous venez ? »

Ivy sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds, rougit en croisant son regard, hocha la tête, lança un regard couplé à un sourire à Abigail puis trottina hors de la tente.

La petite Serdaigle descendit du lit avec beaucoup moins de grâce que son amie, et se tint maladroitement debout, devant son père qui cherchait désespérément des excuses appropriées, en vain. Finalement, après quelques secondes interminables de silence, elle fut la première à rompre le silence inconfortable, en baissant les yeux vers ses mains :

« C'était bête de t'en vouloir, murmura-t-elle. »

Une tendresse infinie brûla la poitrine de Ian et vint se loger dans sa gorge, alors qu'elle levait prudemment les yeux vers lui et ancrait son regard dans le sien.

« C'est oublié, chuchota-t-il avec un sourire rassurant. »

Le soulagement illumina son visage blanc, sur lequel il devina une fatigue immense. Elle avait pleuré après son départ, il le voyait à son air abattu et ses yeux encore humides.

« Abby chérie, tu as pleuré après mon départ ?

— Non, mentit-elle avec beaucoup trop d'aplomb. »

Un besoin irrépressible de la prendre dans ses bras, de la rassurer, de la câliner, lui traversa l'épaule jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, et il faillit faire un pas en avant, mais s'arrêta aussitôt. La frustration lui serra le cœur.

« J'aimerais beaucoup te prendre dans mes bras, tu sais. »

L'aveu fut accueilli par un silence embarrassé et une petite moue alors qu'Abigail baissait les yeux vers ses chaussures :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux à la fin ? »

* * *

 **:D**

Ainsi s'achève la première partie de ce chapitre. Il ne s'y ait pas passé des choses ultra importantes pour la suite des événements, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même ! On entrera dans le gros vif du sujet de la coupe du monde à la partie 2 ! La suite est en cours d'écriture, j'espère pouvoir la sortir fin septembre / début octobre !

Je tiens à remercier encore ma chère Citrouille, qui a réussi à lire ce chapitre sur les routes californiennes pour me donner son feu vert ! Et à vous, qui me lisez, et qui supportez mes personnages tourmentés :p. Merci :hugs: !

Je me suis bien amusée à jouer avec les clichés sur les français désagréables mais pas tellement (merci Lloyd :p) hinhin. Je suis d'ailleurs curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé des parents et du petit frère d'Ivy ! Daisy est-elle un tyran inavoué sous ses airs de gentille maman ? Lloyd cache-t-il autre chose qu'un ancien Poufsouffle gentil et compréhensif ? Jacob va-t-il concurrencer Abbynette dans sa recherche de l'air le plus "tout-le-monde-m'embête" ? Papa Swann a l'air d'avoir du mal à oublier Alison, et Willy aurait envie d'être dans la peau de Bear Grylls pour quelques heures (stp Willy ne fais pas ça) :p.

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;). Et merci encore d'avoir lu !

 **Until next time, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, d'être heureux et à bientôt :hugs:**

Apple


	20. II 3 — Coupe du Monde et Croissants (2)

Le **bonsoiiiir.**

Yaay - un nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout chaud ! Désolééée pour le temps de publication, c'est déjà beau que j'arrive à le poster huhu.

Me voilà preeesque en vacances, YOUPI. Je vais pouvoir DORMIR, et surtout répondre à vos reviews trop chou, et mettre moult reviews aux fictions que je n'ai pas pu lire ces derniers temps ! *-*

Je voudrais quand même prendre le temps, avant de vous laisser commencer cette deuxième partie, de remercier **La Mandragore de Nantes** , **Rozen Coant** , **GEBC** , **Mimi 70** , merci pour vos reviews ! je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews bouhou mais je le fais aussi vite que possible :coeurcoeur:

Je voulais aussi passer un petit message à **Sundae Vanille** , à qui j'ai peut-êêêêêtre piqué un procédé d'écriture (allez lire **La course au chien sauvage** !), en alternant les points de vue :p Vois ça comme un petit clin d'œil à La Course ! ;) En tout cas, allez vraiment lire ses fictions !

Bien sûr, un énorme merci à **Docteur Citrouille** d'être toujours là à m'écouter geindre :') ! Gros love !

Et merci à celles et ceux qui ont mis cette fiction dans leurs favoris et leurs alertes, évidemment !

Alley, je vous laisse sur cette petite note, bonne lecture, j'espère !

* * *

 **Coupe du Monde et Croissants Chauds — Partie 2**

* * *

Le départ du camping, initialement prévu à treize heures trente, ne fut finalement effectif qu'à quatorze heures quarante. Ian, Lloyd, Will, Katie, Ivy et Zach, souhaitèrent la bonne après-midi à Daisy, Jacob, et Abigail, mais furent encore retardés par les mille recommandations de Daisy :

« Et surtout, _surtout_ , chéri, si quelque chose tourne mal, _n'importe quoi_ , envoie-moi un patronus, disait-elle en refusant de lâcher Ivy, laquelle tentait pourtant de se dégager de son étreinte.

— Je sais, chérie, lui promit Lloyd pour la énième fois en l'embrassant sur le front. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut en cas de crise. »

Il ne vit pas Will grimacer d'inquiétude, derrière lui — Ivy, qui s'était finalement fait lâcher par sa mère, le remarqua et rougit violemment en se mordant la langue.

« Ne laisse jamais Ian tout seul, d'accord chéri ? insista encore Daisy. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que les barrières anti-moldus…

— Tout est prévu, mon amour, la rassura encore Lloyd avec un doux sourire – et Jacob, qui lisait sur leurs lèvres, tira la langue de dégoût de tant de mièvrerie. Ian est entre de bonnes mains. Moins bonnes que si tu avais été là, c'est sûr, mais quand même.

— Alors allez-y, rougit de plaisir Daisy en accordant une dernière caresse sur la joue de sa fille, alors que derrière eux Ian toussotait de gêne. Et ne vous perdez pas dans les boutiques, d'accord ? Et ne vous perdez pas tout court. »

Après un très sobre au-revoir de Ian à Abigail — « on t'aime Abbynette, à tout à l'heure » — suivi d'un « tu vas nous manquer, Bybynette ! » lancé par Will et timidement approuvé par Katie, ils se détournèrent, pourvus de leurs sacs à dos et de leur détermination. Ivy eut plus de mal à quitter son amie, si bien que son père la héla :

« Tu viens, Pucette ? »

 _Ne-m'appelle-pas-Pucette-devant-Abby !_ signa-t-elle avec colère.

Elle le rejoignit finalement en traînant des pieds mécontents, et, après un dernier regard, après un dernier signe de main, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

Le visage préoccupé de Daisy se tourna vers Abigail — elle lui sourit doucement, et sans attendre un retour de la part de l'adolescente, se détourna et entreprit de ranger inutilement la couverture sur laquelle ils s'étaient assis pour déjeuner. Jacob jouait avec les racines de la souche d'arbre qu'il s'était attribué, du bout du pied, et observait l'amie de sa sœur du coin de l'œil. Mal à l'aise, elle gardait son regard fixé sur la forêt où sa famille avait disparu, jouait avec ses mains trop pâles. Tout son petit être respirait une solitude douloureuse, que le petit garçon ne connaissait que trop bien, mais la froideur de son regard, son expression figée l'empêchaient de s'approcher. Elle lui faisait un peu peur.

Sa mère brisa son observation en se plantant devant lui, les mains posées sur ses hanches, un petit sourire sur les lèvres — bien sûr, il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'au fond, elle était loin d'être aussi tranquillisée qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire. Voir sa petite famille s'éloigner d'elle — _surtout_ Ivy — était toujours compliqué. Il lui offrit un froncement de sourcils, désireux de savoir à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

« Une petite randonnée ? proposa-t-elle en joignant des signes à sa parole. Il y a un col pas mal et pas très loin. On s'arrête au village chercher de quoi goûter et dîner ? »

* * *

Jamais, de sa vie, Ivy n'avait vu autant de couleurs passer devant ses yeux. Après les teintes de vert et terre de la forêt qu'ils avaient traversée en premier, des robes vert profond des arbres à la couleur tendre de la mousse mouillée, ils avaient traversé une première plaine, dans laquelle paressaient des pierres ocre, puis étaient passés devant une immense crevasse dans laquelle plongeait une énorme cascade qui s'écrasait dans un lac turquoise. Ils avaient atteint un premier camping principalement occupé par des sorciers, dans lequel des tentes immenses, bariolées, aux couleurs des nationalités différentes, avaient été plantées. Quelques moldus regardaient avec un amusement non feint les tenues excentriques arborées par les sorciers, si bien que M. Carson râla de l'indiscrétion effarante de ses congénères.

Ils traversèrent le campement pour rejoindre le chemin spécialement aménagé et camouflé par le Ministère de la Magie français, qui les mènerait directement au stade et au camping principal de l'événement.

Le terrain était immense, les tentes tellement rapprochées les unes des autres qu'il n'était pas rare de voir plusieurs familles autour d'un même déjeuner. Des sorciers volaient bas avec leurs balais, des pétards avaient été allumés, zigzaguaient dans le ciel en zébrures colorées. Ivy remarqua avec un sourire que Will tournait la tête dans tous les sens, voulait certainement tout voir, ne rien manquer, quand son cousin, habitué des manifestations de ce genre, se moquait de son sourire éclatant de bonheur. Katie se plaignit soudainement d'un mal de crâne qui toucha Ian avec autant de force que la fillette, mais Lloyd lui agrippa le bras et les premiers sortilèges repousse-moldus s'estompèrent au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'engageaient sur l'herbe piétinée.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt engloutis par le bourdonnement de monde, tout autour d'eux. Les cris enjoués résonnèrent dans leurs oreilles, Will se plaignit plusieurs fois qu'on lui avait marché sur le pied, si bien que Ian agrippa la main de Katie et ordonna à Zach, doucement rêveur, de regarder où il mettait les pieds, afin de ne pas le perdre. Katie caressa gentiment le bras de son père quand il se mit à bouder à mort, après que son neveu lui eut fait sèchement remarquer que « finalement tonton, tu ressembles à maman quand tu te fâches ».

Ils furent abordés par plusieurs vendeurs ambulants qui firent cadeau à une Ivy rougissante de fleurs d'un bleu pâle, ensorcelées pour caresser les joues de leur propriétaire, mais quand l'un d'eux adressa à la jeune sorcière un clin d'œil beaucoup trop appuyé pour être totalement innocent, M. Carson le repoussa brusquement en grondant « elle n'a que douze ans, merde alors ! », s'attirant les regards noirs, autant des marchands que de sa fille :

« Tu auras tout le loisir d'acheter des souvenirs aux stands officiels, lui apprit-il, intransigeant. Des souvenirs _adaptés_ à ton âge, screugneugneu ! »

Elle bouda un instant, et préféra s'approcher de Will pour échapper à la présence de son père — le jeune garçon croisa le regard de M. Carson, et, tout penaud, lui adressa une petite moue désolée. Ian s'approcha, Katie toujours accrochée à ses doigts, et entreprit de faire la conversation pour calmer Lloyd, toujours en colère contre le jeune vendeur qui s'approchait maintenant d'un autre groupe d'adolescents.

« Ça va ? demanda Will d'une voix qu'il voulut douce mais qui se transforma en hurlement du fait du bruit alentours. »

On venait de tirer un feu d'artifice du Dr Flibuste — le pétard explosa en une gerbe de paillettes, lesquelles voletèrent dans l'air sous forme de petits serpentins colorés. Passée la surprise, Ivy hocha la tête en direction du jeune garçon, alors que tous les sorciers autour d'eux criaient d'une même voix leur admiration. La foule se faisait de plus en plus compacte autour d'eux, et s'arrêta d'un coup, en un gros bouchon.

« Flûte, où sont papa et Kat ? »

Ivy cligna des yeux apeurés en constatant qu'elle non plus ne retrouvait pas son père, alors que Zach se mettait sur la pointe des pieds dans l'intention de retrouver son oncle parmi les têtes plus ou moins garnies de cheveux ou affublées de chapeaux — il les aperçut bientôt tourner leurs têtes dans tous les sens pour retrouver leurs progénitures, fit un signe pour les rassurer.

« Il doit y avoir du monde à cause de la vérification des billets, commenta-t-il. »

Il adressa un léger sourire timide à Ivy auquel elle répondit maladroitement.

« Alors, toi aussi, tu es à Gryffondor ? demanda-t-il bientôt, tentant de briser la glace entre eux. »

Elle rougit, hocha la tête, un peu mal à l'aise. Il le remarqua, sourit gentiment, n'insista pas.

Will observa leur jeu de regards, et à voir son cousin sourire à Ivy de cette façon, à la voir rosir en réponse, il sentit la jalousie lui serrer le cœur et remonter péniblement dans sa gorge, trop violemment pour qu'il ait le temps de se trouver stupide.

* * *

Jacob refusa la main que lui tendait sa mère et lui promit de rester bien près d'elle pendant le chemin. Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire et accepta l'indépendance du jeune garçon. Ils quittèrent le camping aux alentours de seize heures, après que Daisy eut protégé leurs tentes à l'aide de sortilèges discrètement murmurés.

Le malaise d'Abigail ennuya Mrs Carson tout le chemin jusqu'au petit village près de leur camping, et Jacob la remarqua tourner de nombreuses fois les yeux vers la jeune sorcière. Son visage, davantage fermé que lorsqu'Ivy était dans les parages, fuyait le regard de ses accompagnateurs, passait des rivières, ponts en pierres et montagnes à leurs yeux ennuyés. Ce n'était pas contre eux, voulait-elle les rassurer sans toutefois y parvenir, ce n'était pas en deux, si doux et gentils — sauf peut-être Jacob, qui semblait bouder constamment — qu'elle n'avait pas confiance. Son flot de magie se réveillait, au creux de sa poitrine, sentant sa peur et les émanations magiques des alentours — c'était en elle qu'elle n'avait pas confiance. Les pincements douloureux dans son ventre s'étaient peut-être calmés après sa réconciliation avec son père, puis le repas, mais ils revenaient sournoisement, s'immisçaient dans ses épaules et se promenaient avec un malin plaisir jusqu'à ses mains.

Daisy s'extasia sur les petites maisons en pierre colorées du lierre grimpant, les moulins au bord de l'eau, le reflet des couleurs vertes des arbres, bleue du ciel ou oscillant entre le sable et le gris des maisons, le caractère si pittoresque — « _pitto-quoi ?_ » signa Jacob avec un froncement de sourcils — de ce petit village. Elle se tourna vers Abigail pour chercher son approbation mais se buta à un regard fermé.

La fillette comprit très vite que, contrairement à sa fille, Daisy ne vivait pas très bien sa froideur et son mutisme. Cette pensée accentua son mal-être — elle ne voulait pas la blesser !

Elle rassembla tout son courage pour le lui dire, accéléra l'allure en même temps que son cœur courait dans sa poitrine, mais au moment où elle allait s'excuser, Daisy montra du doigt une boulangerie encore ouverte.

« On va voir s'il y a encore des croissants ? s'enquit-elle en signant sa demande. »

Toute la bonne volonté qu'Abigail avait péniblement rassemblée creva aussitôt et s'envola alors que Daisy fonçait, toute guillerette, vers la boulangerie.

Jacob désapprouva la coquetterie avec laquelle sa mère salua les commerçants, et préféra attendre dehors avec Abigail, qui gardait son regard fixé sur les belles pâtisseries exposées dans la vitrine. Une petite tape sur son bras la fit bondir et son regard glacé se posa sur le jeune garçon qui l'observait de ses yeux vert clair plissés.

 _Je pense qu'on n'arrive pas à te comprendre aussi bien qu'Ivy_ , signa-t-il rapidement. _A moins que ce soit parce que tu ne nous aimes pas_.

Le cœur de la fillette manqua un battement et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, contre lesquelles elle pesta silencieusement. Elle ne sut que répondre, la gorge trop nouée, étouffée par le chagrin. Il venait, du haut de ses neuf ans, de pointer du doigt — ou plutôt d'écrabouiller de son poing — la plus grande frayeur de la fillette, sans qu'elle-même pût mettre des mots sur ce sentiment — ce sentiment de ne pouvoir prouver, à ceux auxquels elle tenait le plus, son affection. Sa frayeur d'entendre Ivy lui dire un jour qu'elle ne l'avait peut-être finalement jamais considérée comme son amie, faute de preuves tangibles.

Jacob lut le trouble dans sa mâchoire crispée, et son regard changea — troublé, il cligna des paupières et parut honteux, mais n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que sa mère déboulait de la boulangerie avec deux gros sacs, un dans chaque main.

« J'ai des croissants tout chauds spécialement réchauffés pour nous ! Et je nous ai pris des éclairs et deux religieuses au chocolat, j'espère que tu aimes ça, Abigail ? Venez vous asseoir pour le goûter. »

Ils dénichèrent une petite place sur une petite barrière de pierres. Près d'eux tournait un moulin — des petites flaques d'écumes dérivaient sous ses pales et venaient s'échouer sur les cailloux avant de disparaître et de laisser place aux suivantes. Daisy posa la boîte d'éclairs d'un côté et farfouilla dans le sac de croissants pour en tendre un aux deux enfants, en précisant :

« Attention, ils sont chauds ! Outch, ça va Abigail ? Tu ne t'es pas brûlée ? »

La fillette baissa les yeux et secoua la tête, n'osant pas avouer que de toute façon, la chaleur de la viennoiserie avait disparu sitôt que ses doigts s'étaient posés dessus.

« Tu sais, dit-elle d'une petite voix, tu peux m'appeler Abby. »

* * *

Les minutes passaient, la foule ne bougeait pas. Sur la pointe des pieds, Ivy pouvait au moins apercevoir les cheveux blonds de son père, et noirs de Ian. Ça la rassurait. La présence silencieuse et peut-être un peu fermée de Will aussi, la rassurait. Heureusement qu'il était là, songeait-elle en lançant quelques regards à Zach, lequel lui souriait toujours avec maladresse lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient — le Serpentard la mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait beau être gentil, elle ne se sentait pas autant en sécurité qu'avec Will, ou Abbynette, n'osait pas parler, alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de commencer une discussion enflammée sur les équipes s'affrontant le soir-même avec Will.

« Et hum, alors, toi, tu fais du Quidditch ? »

L'interrogation lui étant adressée, la fillette rougit et détourna le regard du jeune Serpentard qui commençait à s'ennuyer, cherchait le réconfort d'une conversation sous le soleil haut et chaud de fin août. Elle-même commençait à regretter la présence glacée d'Abigail, grâce à laquelle porter son écharpe n'avait rien d'une corvée — au contraire.

Elle croisa le regard de Zach, sentit ses joues la chauffer, hocha la tête, gênée de n'oser répondre, aussi bien que par le silence obstiné de Will — d'ordinaire, il venait toujours à sa rescousse pour lui éviter l'embarras de son mutisme forcé. Elle lui lança un regard désespéré qu'il ne croisa pas. Elle regretta la présence d'Abbynette, refusa de laisser la mauvaise humeur des garçons gâcher _son_ moment qu'elle avait tellement attendu et ses yeux intimidés furetèrent autour d'eux, croisèrent des paillettes tombées des feux d'artifices, des ballons colorés, des sorciers tentant de contrer la foule en volant au-dessus des autres sur leurs balais — bien vite rabroués par la sécurité qui les força à retourner tout au bout de la queue.

Zach s'écarta bientôt de la file pour tenter d'y voir plus clair, s'éloigna un peu, s'improvisant éclaireur. Quand il revint, cinq minutes plus tard, il leur apprit avec une petite grimace :

« Va falloir rester groupés jusqu'à l'entrée. Ça a l'air de se décanter, une fois qu'on a passé les portes magiques. Avant, c'est carrément la pagaille.

— On restera groupés, alors. »

Le ton froid, empreint d'une assurance aussi feinte que crédible avec lequel Will avait prononcé ces mots fit tourner la tête à Ivy, et ses yeux noisette se posèrent sur lui un instant. Il sentit son regard brûler sa joue mais s'obligea à ne pas tourner les yeux. Ils reprenaient un semblant de marche au milieu de la foule quand il sentit une bouffée électrique lui remonter le bras — les doigts d'Ivy cherchaient les siens et lui agrippèrent fermement la main. Elle n'eut pas à attendre une seconde de plus pour qu'il réponde à son étreinte, lui broyant certainement les doigts.

* * *

Le sourire soulagé et attendri qu'étira Daisy lui serra le cœur :

« D'accord, Abby, excuse-moi.

— Non, non… »

Jacob avait la tête tournée vers les montagnes, indifférent à leur conversation et au bruit de l'eau qu'il n'entendait pas, le nez dans son croissant, un petit morceau de pâte collé sur sa joue. Daisy voulut profiter du moment de pseudo-complicité qui se tissait maladroitement entre elles, ne sut comment aborder un autre sujet de conversation, et, embarrassée, mordit à son tour dans sa viennoiserie avant de remarquer :

« Ils sont délicieux ! Le vendeur les a réchauffés pour nous, il a dit qu'il faudrait « plus d'anglaises comme moi dans le coin », mais je crois qu'il pensait que je ne comprenais pas, le bougre ! Pauvre moldu, il ne pouvait pas sentir mon sort de Traduction. Ça m'avait manqué, la tradition moldue… »

Le regard interrogatif que lui lança Abigail l'enhardit, et elle continua sur sa lancée, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Mon grand-père est né-moldu, j'ai eu quelques notions de vie moldue quand j'étais enfant, mais rien d'extraordinaire… Moins que vous en tout cas ! plaisanta-t-elle doucement. Je trouve tellement dommage qu'on laisse tout ce pan de vie de côté, même si c'est confortable, d'être une sorcière… Mais les moldus ont tellement de choses à nous apporter ! Rien que ce petit boulanger, il a bien raison, quand il dit que c'est meilleur chaud. »

Abigail s'étrangla à demi avec son propre croissant — si Daisy voulait lui faire passer un message, il était on ne pouvait plus clair ! Était-elle au courant ? Ivy lui avait-elle dit ? Elle n'y connaissait rien, en relations mère-fille, même son esprit d'ordinaire logique ne parvenait à aucune conclusion.

Son cœur manquait de se décrocher dans sa poitrine, quand, après avoir vérifié que Jacob était occupé ailleurs — à se pencher pour observer les canards sur la rivière —, elle murmura :

« Ivy t'a dit ?

— Dit quoi, chérie ? »

La tendresse du mot lui sembla si déplacée qu'elle ne put retenir une petite grimace, et baissa les yeux sur ses petites mains blanches. Elle se mordit la langue mais Daisy l'invita à continuer d'un sourire et d'une gentille tape dans l'épaule.

« Pour… moi. Pour mes problèmes.

— Non, répondit Daisy d'une voix très douce. Ivy ne m'a rien dit de tes problèmes. Mais tout problème a une solution ! Tu en as parlé à ton père ? »

L'incongruité de la question fit hausser les sourcils à Abigail.

« Oui, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre.

— Et il peut t'aider à les pallier, ces problèmes ? insista Daisy avec un gentil sourire. Ou alors… tu penses que je peux t'aider, peut-être ? »

Un instant, Abigail regretta amèrement de s'être empêtrée dans une telle situation. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains et marmonna très rapidement :

« Je ne pense pas. »

Daisy voulut ajouter quelque chose mais Jacob décida à cet instant qu'il avait assez attendu et, les poings sur les hanches, le pied battant fermement l'herbe, il se planta devant elles en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Vous attendez quoi ?_ râla-t-il. _On y va ?_

Sa mère soupira lourdement et leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre en signes que oui, ils allaient y aller. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Abigail et lui dit doucement :

« On en reparle quand tu veux, d'accord ? »

Mais l'adolescente semblait plus que décidée à se taire.

* * *

Ils passèrent enfin la barrière de sécurité qui les séparait du camping à l'emplacement du stade. Une fois les billets vérifiés, les sacs fouillés, ils purent retrouver Lloyd, Ian et Katie, qui les attendaient un peu plus haut sur le chemin. Ivy fronça les sourcils en remarquant que son père tenait fermement Ian par le bras, et c'est sous les ricanements gentiment moqueurs de Will qu'il expliqua que les dernières barrières anti-moldus étaient particulièrement efficaces, alors que Ian répétait avec panique qu'il avait laissé une casserole sur le feu, à Stamford, et que Katie rouspétait qu'il fallait rentrer tout de suite ou la fenêtre de sa chambre laissée grande ouverte allait laisser entrer des voleurs de poupées.

Une fois éloignés des sortilèges de Repousse, Ian cessa ses geignements de panique et sembla se réveiller, à l'instar de la petite Katie qui voulut râler mais ferma aussitôt la bouche, pâlit et sembla sur le point de pleurer. Trop occupés à éviter la foule, les autres ne la remarquèrent pas.

Will et Ivy venaient d'apercevoir le demi-dôme qui allait accueillir la rencontre — il se mit à couiner avec une hystérie presque effrayante, tandis qu'Ivy rougissait de plaisir et plaquait ses poings contre sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se rangea près de son père et, en riant, il posa une main sur son épaule pour la serrer contre lui. Le bonheur qui émanait d'eux fit sourire Zach, qui avoua à Will à demie voix qu'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir faire ça avec son père aussi :

« Mais tant pis, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, défaitiste. Ça me fait déjà plaisir de pouvoir voir tout ça avec toi ! »

Will lui répondit d'un sourire et d'un « moi aussi » sincère, quoique hésitant. Un instant, il se trouva idiot, la honte le secoua et il envoya un coup d'épaule à son cousin, troquant son regard sombre d'une jalousie injustifiée pour son regard moqueur, lui avouant d'une voix tremblante d'émotion :

« Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi je suis bien content. »

Ils grimpèrent à leurs places, ravis et au bord de l'hystérie. Ivy frappait dans ses mains, un immense sourire aux lèvres, les joues rouges. Sa respiration s'emmêlait dans sa gorge douloureuse, mais elle avait décidé que _ça_ n'allait surtout pas lui gâcher la soirée. À ses côtés, Will ne tenait plus en place, riait pour un rien, souriait tant qu'il se plaignit d'avoir mal aux joues — ce à quoi son père répondit en roulant des yeux.

« Et toi, alors, tu es bien silencieuse, fit-il remarquer à Katie quand elle prit place tout au fond de son siège. »

Les yeux plein de larmes de la fillette, qu'elle s'obstina à détourner, ne rencontrèrent pas les siens.

« Chérie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, insista Ian d'une voix douce en s'asseyant à côté de la petite boudeuse, et ses doigts vinrent jouer avec ses cheveux roux. »

Apaisée par les caresses de son père, Katie accepta de souffler entre ses lèvres, si bas que Ian dut porter son oreille tout près pour entendre, avec le chahut du stade :

« Je ne suis pas une sorcière, hein ?

— Pourquoi tu dis ça, ma puce ?

— Parce que les barrières anti-moldus marchent sur moi. »

Le silence ennuyé de Ian confirma ses craintes, et c'est d'une petite voix qu'elle insista pourtant :

« Si j'étais une sorcière, elles n'auraient pas marché, si ?

— Katie…, commença Ian, le cœur en miettes. Je… Je ne sais pas.

— Moi, je sais, marmonna la fillette. »

Elle se blottit dans les bras de son père quand il les enroula autour d'elle dans un cocon protecteur.

« Je demanderai au professeur Dumbledore la prochaine fois que je le vois. Enfin, même si j'espère ne pas le voir trop vite… Voire pas du tout mais euh… Je lui demanderai.

— Oh, t'es pas obligé papa.

— Je sais. Mais je veux lui demander.

— T'es le meilleur papa du monde. »

Elle planta un gros baiser sur sa joue, et, pour ne pas lui faire de peine, lui sourit.

« Je t'aime, ma petite fille adorée, la berça Ian. Sorcière, moldue, quelle importance ? Si tu es une sorcière, tu pourras courir après Will et Abby en agitant ta baguette. Si tu es une moldue, on sera la meilleure équipe de moldus que les sorciers ont pu voir de toute leur vie ! Ils n'auront qu'à bien se tenir. Sorcière ou moldue, tu seras toujours la meilleure Kat que j'aimerai toute ma vie. »

Et malgré le petit sourire qu'elle lui adressa, il savait bien qu'au fond, si elle avait raison, elle était mortellement déçue.

« T'es peut-être une cracmolle. »

La voix de Zach résonna désagréablement dans les oreilles de Ian, mais le jeune garçon ne remarqua pas la grimace de son oncle, trop concentré sur le visage larmoyant de Katie.

« Une quoi ? Je ne suis pas molle ! protesta-t-elle.

— J'ai pas dit ça ! J'ai dit que tu étais peut-être une cracmolle.

— Mais c'est quoi, une cracmolle ?! s'énerva Katie.

— C'est quelqu'un qui a de la magie en lui ou elle, mais cette magie ne s'est pas encore manifestée, lui expliqua doucement Lloyd.

— Ah, bon..., marmonna la fillette avec une petite moue. »

La température ne baissait pas, malgré le soleil couchant, et Will remarqua qu'Ivy tirait légèrement sur son écharpe avant de s'éventer le visage. Soucieux, il demanda gentiment :

« Tu ne veux pas enlever ton foulard, pour avoir moins chaud ? »

Elle rougit un peu plus, grimaça, et lui fit signe que non.

« Si quelqu'un se moque, je lui casse le nez. Tu as ma parole. »

Un doux sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune sorcière, qui secoua lentement la tête, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour chuchoter à son oreille :

« Je préfère pas, ça mettrait une sale ambiance. Mais merci. »

Une petite moue peinée étira les lèvres du jeune garçon, mais il ne répondit rien. Ils s'observèrent un instant, sans rien dire, rougirent à l'unisson, se détournèrent comme pris de faute, rirent silencieusement de leur bêtise, sans comprendre leur réaction.

À côté d'eux, Lloyd regardait leur manège avec discrétion. Il toussota, son poing contre ses lèvres, attirant l'attention de Ian.

« Dis-moi, hasarda-t-il en se penchant, l'air de rien, serait-il possible que ton fils et Ivy… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Il s'obstine à dire qu'il n'en est pas amoureux, s'amusa Ian avec un sourire penaud sur les lèvres, après un coup d'œil rapide aux deux adolescents qui se chamaillaient du regard.

— Hm.

— Willy est un bon garçon.

— Je n'en doute pas.

— Il ne ferait rien d'idiot.

— Je n'en doute pas non plus. Oh, et puis, soupira-t-il, il faut bien que jeunesse se passe. C'est bien. Elle répétait toujours qu'à cause de sa brûlure, on ne l'aimerait pas. »

Ian lui adressa un sourire amène et il soupira de nouveau :

« C'est juste… étrange. C'est ma petite fille, quand même. Si ça n'était pas Will, je pense que j'aurais envie de l'étrangler.

— Il s'obstine à dire qu'il n'en est pas amoureux, lui rappela Ian avec un sourire amusé.

— Et puis elle est trop jeune pour lui, ronchonna soudain Lloyd dans une moue boudeuse.

— Relax, tu ne sais même pas si leurs petits flirts, si on peut appeler ça des flirts, les mènera quelque part.

— Certes, capitula Lloyd. Tu verras quand ça sera au tour d'Abby. »

L'éclat de rire qui secoua Ian fit tourner la tête aux adolescents, mais, sans s'en soucier, il reprit son souffle et expliqua à un Lloyd intrigué :

« La personne qui tombera amoureux de ma fille — et de laquelle _elle_ tombera amoureuse, et Dieu seul sait si ce jour arrivera — aura toute mon admiration et tous mes vœux de courage. »

* * *

Jacob ouvrait la marche, suivi de près par Abigail, puis par Daisy, laquelle avait tenu à fermer leur procession. Ils grimpaient à bon rythme, ne s'arrêtaient que pour profiter du paysage et repartir presque aussitôt. Ils ne parlaient pas, appréciaient le silence de la montagne, trouvaient dans leur ascension silencieuse une détente appréciable.

Jacob marchait vite, si bien que sa mère dut plusieurs fois le freiner dans sa course en lançant une petite boule dorée du bout de sa baguette, qui volait jusqu'au garçon et le faisait s'arrêter et se retourner.

Il regardait alors sa mère en fronçant ses sourcils clairs, mécontent de se voir ainsi stoppé dans sa course, mais elle lui lançait un regard qui le dissuadait de signer quoi que ce soit.

L'air commençait à se rafraîchir quand ils atteignirent une étape de l'ascension. Jacob se plaignit d'avoir faim, et Abigail hocha la tête pour approuver ses dires. Daisy leur proposa d'entrer dans le petit chalet-restaurant mais finalement, aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment envie de se mêler à la foule.

Daisy leur proposa de grignoter leur éclair avant de redescendre ou de transplaner jusqu'au camp — Jacob fit une telle grimace qu'elle remarqua dans un soupir : « j'ai compris, on descendra à pied. »

Ils s'assirent en face d'une immense vallée, de laquelle on avait une superbe vue des montagnes verdoyantes. Au loin, ils pouvaient apercevoir un superbe lac aux reflets orangés du soleil.

Abigail grignota avec appétit, songea à son père, ses frère et sœur, sûrement en train d'attendre le début du match à l'heure qu'il était, et à Ivy. Elle observa un instant Daisy et Jacob jouer aux pirates grâce à des bâtons énormes trouvés là. Le jeune garçon souriait, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Daisy semblait plus détendue. Ils riaient, contents de leur jeu.

Puis Jacob fit signe à Abigail de les rejoindre. Confuse, la fillette cligna des yeux mais n'osa pas bouger. Il n'insista pas.

C'était drôle comme il ressemblait à Ivy lorsqu'il souriait, remarqua Abigail en se recroquevillant sur son rocher, les yeux fixés sur son visage encore enfantin, aux multiples taches de rousseur sur ses petites joues réhaussées par son sourire.

Daisy cessa bientôt le jeu et revint vers elle pour lui tenir compagnie — Abigail n'osa pas lui avouer que, malgré sa gentillesse, elle n'en avait pas besoin —, laissant Jacob chercher les plus belles pierres à offrir à son père et sa sœur.

Sans doute voulait-elle reprendre leur discussion de tout à l'heure, pensa Abigail avec panique. Mais Daisy se contenta de lui sourire — le même sourire qu'Ivy —, puis de vérifier l'état de sa coiffure. Le soleil était encore haut, baignait la vallée de lumière. Daisy soupira de plaisir et ferma les yeux, levant la tête vers la douceur des derniers moments de chaleur de la journée.

« Voudras-tu manger un morceau ici ou au camping ? »

Abigail leva les yeux vers Daisy — elle ouvrit un œil pour vérifier que son interlocutrice avait compris qu'elle s'adressait à elle — et grimaça :

« Je n'aime pas trop manger avec du monde autour.

— Comme je te comprends ! Les déjeuners à Poudlard étaient parfois un vrai supplice. Je préparerai un petit quelque chose au camping, alors. »

Elle ramena ses jambes vers elle et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Abigail l'observait du coin de l'œil, un peu embarrassée. Après que Jacob eut montré de loin à sa mère les merveilleuses pierres qu'il comptait ramener au campement, et ne soit reparti plus loin, Daisy se racla doucement la gorge :

« À propos de ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure…

— Ce n'était rien, s'empressa de préciser Abigail. »

Il y eut un silence. Les couleurs pastel du ciel se mélangèrent doucement et les enveloppèrent.

« Tu sais, Ivy a changé depuis qu'elle t'a rencontrée. Elle est plus volontaire, plus épanouie. Elle parle plus, sourit plus. Elle a osé parler à ton père, je n'aurais jamais rêvé ça d'elle il y a un an. Alors je voulais te dire merci, quoi que tu aies fait pour elle, quoi que tu fasses pour elle.

— Je ne fais rien pour elle.

— Menteuse, rit doucement Daisy. Tu l'as acceptée sans la juger. Tu as gardé son secret. Grâce à ton amitié, elle a rencontré ton frère, et certains de ses amis. »

Elle se tut, sourit, la tête légèrement hochée, perdue dans les pensées dansantes de sa fille.

« Je ne l'avais pas vue aussi heureuse depuis son accident. Ça fait du bien à voir. Ça n'a pas été des années très faciles, tu sais. »

Abigail ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur ses mains, confuse. Elle avait très envie, soudainement, de voir Ivy.

« Tu n'es pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler loquace, toi, hum ?

— Pas exactement. Désolée.

— Mais non, ce n'est rien, rit gentiment Daisy. Ça ne me dérange pas. Pas de quoi t'excuser, en tout cas. »

Abigail grimaça, et, dans un moment d'égarement inconsidéré, sentit le besoin de se confier. Le cœur serré, elle murmura :

« Ma tante dit que ça me rend impolie. Ensuite, elle le reproche à papa. Elle n'est pas très gentille avec lui, ni avec Will. Encore moins avec moi. Mais je pense que c'est parce que je lui fais peur, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix très basse. »

Daisy fronça les sourcils — le ton de la fillette, outre sa froideur, s'était malgré elle adouci, comme si elle cherchait à excuser cette attitude – si on lui demandait – déplacée.

« Ta tante a l'air charmante, préféra-t-elle commenter en haussant un sourcil, et elle sourit quand Abigail fit aussitôt la grimace. C'est une sorcière ?

— Oui.

— Je la connais peut-être ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Abigail, embarrassée de l'intensité de son regard noisette qui lui rappelait trop celui d'Ivy.

— C'est quoi, son nom ? insista Mrs Carson en l'encourageant d'un petit sourire.

— Coleen. »

Il y eut un bref moment de silence, pendant lequel Daisy répéta sans bruit l'information, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Jacob, qui revenait leur montrer de nouvelles pierres, lui fit remarquer qu'elle était effrayante ainsi, mais elle se moquait bien de l'avis de son fils — elle garda son regard joliment maquillé sur celui d'Abigail et demanda, d'une voix hoquetant d'horreur :

« Ta tante… Ton père… Ton père est le frère de Coleen Swann ? »

* * *

Finalement, après plusieurs longues minutes d'attente, une voix amplifiée résonna dans le stade — le brouhaha cessa instantanément, et, attentifs au moindre mouvement, les supporters se redressèrent sur leurs sièges pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose.

« Bonsoir, bonsoir, et bienvenus à tous à cette quatre cent vingtième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! »

Ivy sautillait de joie, les mains contre la bouche, alors que des acclamations ravies s'élevaient tout autour d'eux. À ses côtés, Will souriait, les larmes aux yeux, toujours abasourdi de la chance qu'ils avaient de participer à cette manifestation. Mais le plus ému était certainement M. Carson, qui essuyait déjà des larmes de joie et reniflait dans un mouchoir que lui avait donné Ian un peu plus tôt.

Le Ministre Français présenta ensuite les équipes — la Scandinavie et les États-Unis —, et tous les supporters présents hurlèrent lorsque les premiers joueurs firent enfin leur apparition sur le terrain. Habillés de robes couleur sable et kaki, les scandinaves saluèrent la foule en lâchant des petites lucioles dorées et argentées, semblables à une pluie de sable et de neige, qui voletèrent dans les gradins sous les exclamations attendries des spectateurs.

« Regarde ! fit remarquer Ivy à Will. Ils ont mis un effet de givre sur leurs protections.

— Oui, je l'ai lu dans _Le Quidditch à Travers les Âges_ , affirma le jeune garçon avec un grand sourire.

— Je veux dire, ça aurait plu à Abbynette, pouffa Ivy entre ses mains. »

Will s'esclaffa et ils se sourirent, certains que non, ça n'aurait pas plu à Abbynette, mais la pensée de son visage froncé par le dégoût les faisait rire.

Les américains firent, quant à eux, un tour de stade à plein régime, poussant leurs balais dans une démonstration de vitesse. Des « Oooh » retentirent, alors que les tornades bleues, blanches et rouges s'immobilisaient au milieu du terrain. Autour d'elles tournoyaient leurs mascottes, des pygargues gigantesques, qui plongèrent vers le sol puis pirouettèrent de nouveau vers le ciel. Des hurlements euphoriques retentirent alors que les joueurs saluaient la foule.

« C'est incroyable ! couinait Will. Tout simplement incroyable ! »

Son père chercha de nouveau ses mouchoirs en papier pour lui en tendre un, lui intimant d'essuyer les larmes qui lui coulaient toutes seules sur les joues.

Katie se tenait collée à Ian, essayait de ne rien rater à tout ce merveilleux spectacle. Zach, quant à lui, applaudissait poliment, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et faisait de temps à autre un commentaire, auquel M. Carson ou Will répondait avec enthousiasme. Ivy ne disait rien, mais se tournait parfois vers son père et lui adressait des signes rapides, auxquels il répondait toujours d'un sourire et d'un baiser sur le crâne de sa fille.

Les joueurs se mirent en place sous les cris transportés du public. Quand le souafle fut lâché, ce fut un véritable festival de hurlements — Will s'effondra en larmes, bafouilla tout son amour aux poursuiveurs et poursuiveuses.

« C'est trop beau pour être vrai, renifla-t-il alors qu'Ivy lui tapotait doucement l'épaule. Je rêve, non ? »

La jeune sorcière, le rouge aux joues, secoua la tête avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres, et ce fut Zach hurlant contre un batteur de l'équipe scandinave qui les ramena au jeu et à la réalité que non, ce n'était pas un rêve, et que leurs oreilles souffraient autant que leur système lacrymal. Les deux garçons commentèrent chaque action, suivis bientôt par M. Carson qui vociférait, pris dans le jeu, faisant rire aux éclats Ian — Katie s'inquiéta même de son incapacité à reprendre son souffle.

Tout ce bonheur fit couler les larmes sur les joues d'Ivy. Elle prit la main de Will, la main de son père, et les serra contre elle tout en suivant le match. Son seul regret était de ne pas sentir la présence renfrognée d'Abigail à ses côtés.

* * *

« Elle-même.

— Cette… Cette _pimbêche_ est la sœur de ton père ?! Mais ! Comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire… Will, Katie, ton père, toi… vous êtes des crèmes ! Elle… Ce n'est qu'une… Qu'une… »

Le mot sembla beaucoup trop violent pour être prononcé, si bien qu'elle garda sa respiration un moment, indécise quant au vocabulaire qu'elle était censée employer. Abigail resta silencieuse.

« Une personne que je n'apprécie pas, termina finalement Mrs Carson avec une rancœur non dissimulée. J'aurais dû le savoir ! Le nom de famille est identique, mais je- je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement entre elle et vous.

— Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il se vante beaucoup.

— Je me doute, reprit Daisy dans un reniflement de haine qu'Abigail trouva un peu exagéré. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle te trouve impolie, c'est bien le genre ! Pauvre Zach, avoir une mère pareille ! Enfin euh, je euh… m'emporte un peu, désolée. »

Elle rougit de honte et chassa ses souvenirs d'un geste de main.

« Je ne pense pas que ton manque de loquacité témoigne d'une impolitesse de ta part, si ça peut te rassurer.

— Euh… Merci ? »

Daisy ne répondit pas, eut un sourire amusé, et préféra rebondir sur un autre sujet, comprenant que celui-là embarrassait l'adolescente.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais à Serdaigle ? En vérité, ajouta-t-elle sans attendre de réponse, Ivy me l'a tellement dit que je le sais parfaitement. J'ai été une fois dans la tour de Serdaigle — ne me demande pas dans quelles circonstances, s'il te plaît…

— Je ne comptais pas le faire.

— Ah, parfait, ricana Daisy. Je trouve ça joli mais… trop… comment dire ?

— Étoilé ? marmonna Abigail en songeant aux maudites étoiles qui la réveillaient tous les matins dans son dortoir. »

À sa surprise, Mrs Carson éclata de rire, et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Trop étoilé.

— Trop étoilé, approuva Abigail en détournant le regard de ses mains.

— J'aurais eu tellement peur de ne pas savoir répondre aux énigmes du heurtoir, si j'avais été répartie à Serdaigle.

— Will m'a dit la même chose. Mais elles sont logiques, et pas très dures.

— C'est que tu es une vraie Serdaigle. Moi les énigmes, ça n'a jamais été mon truc. »

Elle fit discrètement apparaître une petite lanterne qu'elle posa à leurs pieds, et posa ses yeux sur son fils, toujours occupé à regarder les pierres qu'il avait entassées un peu plus loin.

« On ne va peut-être pas tarder à rentrer, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Un hochement de tête plus tard, et elles s'étaient levées. Daisy alla prévenir Jacob — le petit garçon entassa ses pierres dans ses bras, et bientôt, ils reprirent leur chemin, la lanterne les guidant dans l'obscurité naissante. Daisy essaya de reprendre un semblant de conversation avec Abigail mais la fillette préféra se plonger dans le silence.

Arrivés au camping, ils dînèrent en silence, et attendirent le retour des autres. Jacob s'assit pour se blottir sur les genoux de sa mère, qui fredonna un petit air que seule Abigail pouvait entendre. Mais le petit garçon, à sa surprise, tendit la main qu'il posa sur la gorge de sa mère, appréciant les vibrations, réclamant toujours une autre chanson lorsqu'une venait de se terminer. Daisy n'eut pas besoin de proposer à Abigail d'aller se coucher — les regards qu'elle lui lançait de temps à autre lui prouvaient bien qu'elle aussi appréciait la musique.

* * *

La fin de la rencontre fut brutale.

Le gardien scandinave fut violemment assommé par un cognard, tomba lourdement de son balai. Il fut heureusement rattrapé par les centaines de lucioles, qui formèrent un coussin éthéré, plus moelleux que le sol, sur lequel atterrir. Les américains en profitèrent pour accentuer l'agressivité de leur jeu et plusieurs fois, Ian cacha les yeux de Katie de sa main.

Finalement, après une cinquantaine de points marqués en faveur des américains, l'attrapeur scandinave fila comme une flèche vers le sol, déchaînant le commentateur et la foule. Ivy écrasa les doigts de Will et de son père. Tous retinrent leur souffle, et Zach, le seul muni de Multiplettes, fut le premier à hurler — il avait aperçu l'attrapeur scandinave dérober le Vif d'Or au nez de l'attrapeur américain. Le stade explosa. Katie mit ses mains sur ses oreilles, et interrogea Ian du regard — celui-ci sourit en haussant les épaules. À côté, Will, Ivy, Zach et M. Carson applaudissait à s'en écorcher les mains.

« Quel match, Merlin, quel match ! répétait M. Carson, ému.

— J'ai a-do-ré la technique des poursuiveurs scandinaves !

— Mouais. Trop agressifs.

— Les américains n'étaient pas mal dans le style aussi. »

Ivy approuvait, toujours muette, blottie à la fois dans les bras de son père et de Will, qui lui donna un coup dans le nez à force de gesticuler.

« Oh, pardon, s'excusa-t-il tout penaud alors qu'elle se frottait le nez, toute confuse.

— Bon sang, vous les sorciers, vous êtes sacrément fêlés, s'esclaffa Ian. »

Will voulut porter une main au visage d'Ivy mais elle riposta et lui pinça l'oreille, mécontente. M. Carson annonça qu'il était plus que temps d'y aller, quand Will porta une main à sa pauvre oreille en grimaçant.

« Tant pis pour le tour d'honneur et la remise de la coupe, nous avons un long chemin à parcourir avant de rentrer. »

Ils furent tous un peu déçus, mais personne n'avait envie de transplaner, et ils devaient donc rentrer à pied.

L'air frais leur fit du bien, quand ils quittèrent le stade. M. Carson insista auprès d'Ivy en disant que si respirer lui était douloureux, il la prendrait sur son dos pour la soulager. Elle refusa, et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit désormais noire. Ian consulta sa montre — il était près de deux heures du matin, et ils avaient encore une grosse demie heure de marche.

« Merci pour ce cadeau, papa. »

Ian se tourna vers Will, un peu étonné, puis sourit et posa une main sur son crâne échevelé.

« Ça me fait plaisir, Willy. Tu étais trop mimi à pleurer comme ça.

— Je pleurais pas.

— Par contre, tu mens, asséna Katie avec un sourire provocant.

— On n'aura qu'à refaire ça dès qu'on pourra, promit Ian, ravi de voir ses enfants si heureux.

— Et merci de m'avoir invité, tonton. »

Zach souriait timidement quand son oncle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Un plaisir, dit-il doucement.

— C'était chouette.

— C'était chouette, confirma Will avec un grand sourire.

— Il faut qu'on se voie plus à Poudlard.

— Il le faut, oui. »

* * *

Jacob fut le premier à apercevoir la petite procession, après des heures à lutter contre le sommeil et à piquer du nez. Aussitôt réveillé, il courut vers son père pour se jeter dans ses bras puis se tourna vers Ivy pour en faire de même, très vite suivi de Daisy qui embrassa longuement son mari puis prit sa fille dans ses bras.

« Ça va ma pucette ? Tu n'as pas eu mal à la gorge ? Tout s'est bien passé ? Comment c'était ? »

Réveillée par le raffut, Abigail se leva et sortit de la tente. D'un geste de la main, elle tenta de démêler ses cheveux, mais c'était peine perdue. Will fut le premier à la voir et lui adressa un gigantesque sourire. Katie s'était endormie. Ian l'avait prise sur son dos, et ses petits membres pendouillaient alors qu'elle ronflait paisiblement sur l'épaule de son père.

« Coucou, Abbynette. »

Ils avaient tous l'air exténués mais ravis — malgré tout, excepté Ian, personne n'avait l'air pressé d'aller se coucher.

Pendant qu'il mettait Katie au lit, Will et Zach pensèrent intelligent de raconter le match à Abigail, laquelle les écouta à peine, les yeux fixés sur le visage resplendissant d'Ivy, un peu plus loin. Quand l'adolescente aperçut son amie, elle se libéra de l'étreinte de sa mère et courut vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les mèches autour de son front frisottaient, sous l'humidité de la nuit, ses joues étaient toujours rouges, d'excitation et de froid, et ses yeux noisette brillaient avec force.

Elles ne parlèrent pas, s'observèrent en silence, l'une extatique, l'autre épuisée. Ivy ne fit pas remarquer que le match avait été tellement bien qu'elle l'aurait détesté, si elle avait été présente — Abigail le savait parfaitement bien, devinait toute l'émotion qui bouillonnait encore dans le corps toujours enfantin de son amie, entendait presque l'euphorie des gradins, imaginait le stand de souvenirs auquel elle avait acheté les badges des équipes.

Le sourire d'Ivy recelait pourtant d'une multitude de questions — comment s'était passée son après-midi ? Sa soirée ? Comment s'était comporté son petit frère ? Sa mère ? Avait-elle apprécié leur compagnie ? Qu'avaient-ils bien pu se dire ? voir ? faire ?

« Viens, je vais te raconter, chuchota bientôt Abigail, une fois qu'elle eut compris que son amie mourrait d'envie d'entendre tous les détails. »

Après un signe de main à ses parents, Ivy suivit Abigail dans la tente et elles allèrent s'installer dans la chambre où dormait déjà Katie — Ivy sourit un peu plus largement en apercevant le matelas qu'Abigail avait installé par terre, _au cas où_ , lui avoua-t-elle en détournant le regard avec gêne.

Elles parlèrent tout bas, mais Abigail n'eut pas le temps de tout lui raconter qu'Ivy s'était endormie, pelotonnée dans une couverture bien chaude, un demi-sourire toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Dehors, Will et Zach avaient décidé de veiller encore un peu, malgré la fatigue qui les secouait. Ils discutaient du match, inlassablement, bientôt rejoints par M. Carson et Jacob. Ian voulut entrer dans la tente pour s'y endormir, mais Daisy lui attrapa le bras, l'obligeant par ce geste à la regarder :

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta sœur n'était autre que _la_ Coleen Swann, l'accusa-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils. »

Ian haussa un sourcil amusé en même temps qu'un sourire moqueur chatouillait le coin de sa bouche, et répondit en vérifiant que son neveu était bien occupé ailleurs :

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je me vante beaucoup, à vrai dire. Et j'ignorais que tu la connaissais.

— Qui ne connait pas Coleen Swann, objecta Daisy avec une grimace féroce. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son mari, trop occupé à papoter avec les deux adolescents pour enjoindre à son fils d'aller se coucher et suivre leur conversation, et sourit doucement :

« Lloyd, peut-être. Il ne s'intéressait pas à grand monde, à Poudlard. Sauf à moi, peut-être… Ou plutôt, je m'intéressais à lui. Enfin bref, rougit-elle en croisant le regard amusé de Ian.

— Moi aussi, c'est ma femme qui m'a remarqué en premier, dit-il avec un détachement qui fit froncer les sourcils à Daisy. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. »

Contrairement à ce que Daisy craignait, il ne sembla pas se perdre dans les tréfonds de ses souvenirs, et se contenta de lâcher un soupir désespéré en apercevant Will se prendre les pieds dans des racines et s'écraser dans la boue, en ratant l'entrée de la tente.

« Et voilà ce que ça a donné, commenta-t-il seulement. Alors comme ça ma chère grande sœur et toi étiez dans la même classe à Poudlard ?

— Oh ! Non, Merlin tout puissant, ça aurait été un massacre ! grimaça Daisy, comprenant que le précédent sujet était clos. Enfin… De la même année, mais j'étais une fière Gryffondor, elle était chez Serpentard. Autant, j'appréciais beaucoup une de ses camarades, autant elle, je n'ai jamais pu la voir en peinture, avec son petit air constamment satisfait et ce demi-sourire que j'avais envie de lui faire bouffer à chaque fois qu'on se croisait.

— C'est un portrait assez proche de la réalité, ricana Ian.

— C'est incroyable que ça soit ta sœur. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à faire le rapprochement. Enfin, Abby m'en a un peu parlé… Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé.

— Abby t'a un peu parlé de Coleen ? releva Ian en fronçant les sourcils.

— À peine.

— De quelque chose d'autre ?

— Non. Elle n'a pas beaucoup parlé. Enfin, faut pas s'appeler Merlin pour comprendre qu'il y a un gros manque de confiance en elle qui se cache derrière. »

Le petit hochement de tête ennuyé que lui adressa Ian la fit gentiment sourire, et elle murmura :

« Il ne faut pas s'appeler Merlin non plus pour voir que ses yeux brillent quand elle parle de toi. »

Une petite tape sur son épaule et un « _au lit maintenant_ » plus tard, et elle s'éloignait vers Lloyd, lequel racontait toujours le match à un Jacob subjugué par ses mains qui virevoltaient et son visage passionné. En l'apercevant s'avancer vers eux, M. Carson cessa son ballet et fit mine de gronder son fils, encore debout à cette heure-ci, et surtout complètement abasourdi par ce changement d'humeur aussi soudain qu'inattendu.

* * *

« Je _déteste_ les Portoloin.

— Je peux te refaire le coup de l'avion, si tu veux.

— Non, _merci_ , papa, j'ai déjà compris la première fois.

— Alors, de quoi te plains-tu ? »

Will abdiqua, soupira et préféra bouder — c'était plus facile que de trouver une phrase assassine qui aurait pu faire mouche.

Les Swann et Zach ne s'attardèrent pas chez les Carson-Davies. Après un thé et des biscuits, ils remercièrent bien chaleureusement leurs hôtes pour la journée de la veille, et leur promirent de se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les achats scolaires le samedi suivant. Ivy parut attristée de constater la distance que mit Abigail avec leurs au revoir, mais n'insista pas, comprenant que quelque chose devait clocher.

« Ça ne va pas, Abbynette chérie ? la questionna Ian quand elle se mit en voiture à ses côtés, sur le siège passager. »

Seul un haussement d'épaules lui répondit, et très vite, elle se détourna et regarda par la fenêtre — mais à la façon dont elle se recroquevilla sur son siège, il comprit que ses douleurs étaient revenues.

« Elle est trop belle la maman d'Ivy, fit remarquer Katie d'une voix rêveuse quand la voiture quitta la ville. J'ai trop hâte de la revoir.

— Tu ne lui as même pas parlé, fit remarquer Will en ricanant. »

Katie bouda son frère pendant la totalité du voyage.

Ils eurent la mauvaise surprise, en arrivant à Stamford, d'apercevoir la voiture de Tobias, garée devant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que ton père fabrique ici ? Il n'était pas censé venir avant demain matin, ronchonna Ian en garant la Ford Anglia. »

Zach avait pâli, et murmura qu'il n'en avait lui-même aucune idée. La voiture était vide. Un mauvais pressentiment secoua Ian alors qu'il cherchait ses clés avec violence dans sa poche pour ouvrir, les mains tremblantes de colère — ce n'était pas Tobias qui avait conduit jusqu'ici, il en était certain.

« Ah, bon, c'est pas trop tôt ! lança une voix qui le fit trembler de colère, alors qu'il entrouvrait la porte.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? rugit-il en bondissant à l'intérieur. »

Blême, Zach refusa d'entrer. Will et Katie prirent leurs sacs en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et Abigail referma la porte de la voiture, le cœur battant, refusant de poser ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur sa tante. À l'intérieur, Coleen reposait la tasse de thé qu'elle s'était préparée et se levait en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Tu m'as donné les clés, je te rappelle, dit-elle en secouant un trousseau sous son nez.

— Il y a quinze ans ! gronda Ian, au bord de l'implosion.

— Ça compte quand même.

— Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu fous ici, dans _ma_ maison, alors qu'il n'y a personne. Et qui t'a autorisée à fouiller dans nos affaires pour te faire un thé, hein ?

— Je suis venue chercher mon fils, mais comme il n'y avait personne, j'ai dû faire comme je pouvais. Je n'allais pas rester dehors, quand même ? Ça fait deux heures que j'attends.

— Ça ne t'aurait peut-être pas fait de mal, de rester dehors.

— Tu es toujours agréable, dis-moi. Je pensais qu'un week-end en France t'aurait un peu détendu.

— Tobias était censé venir chercher Zach demain matin.

— Ah ? Non, c'était aujourd'hui. »

Ian passa une main sur son visage en grommelant. Près de la voiture, Will et Katie regardaient leur cousin avec une compassion extrême. Plus pâle qu'un linge, le jeune garçon tripotait la sangle de son sac, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Ton fils est dehors. Je veux que tu t'en ailles. Maintenant. Retourne en Enfer et ne reviens plus.

— Un peu de politesse n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, Ian.

— Ah ! C'est bien à toi de dire ça ! s'esclaffa-t-il dans un rire sans joie. La politesse t'a loupée le jour où elle a distribué le savoir-vivre.

— Tu dois trouver que tu as beaucoup d'esprit, hein, railla Coleen avec une grimace. »

Elle attrapa sa veste, profita de passer devant son frère pour lui écraser le pied, et sourit en apercevant son fils crispé.

« Salut mon bouchon, bonjour Will et Katie, dit-elle sans se douter que dans son dos, Ian mimait sa strangulation. Ça va ?

— Papa devait venir me chercher, fut la réponse de son fils. Demain.

— Eh bien c'est moi qui viens te chercher, et aujourd'hui. Tu as d'autres questions ? »

Zach ne répondit rien. Coleen l'embrassa sur le front, et se tourna vers son neveu et sa nièce, plantés devant la voiture.

« Dis vite au revoir. Je t'attends dans la voiture.

— On se voit à Poudlard, le salua Will avec un petit sourire peiné. »

Un petit signe de tête plus tard et Zach montait dans la voiture.

Will et Katie attendirent qu'ils soient hors de vue pour s'écarter de la voiture et prévenir Abigail, recroquevillée sur le tapis de sol, que Coleen était partie. La fillette sortit timidement, les lèvres toutes pâles, et préféra vérifier avant de sortir complètement. Ian fulminait, dans la maison. Il vérifia tout, râla comme un damné quand il fallut prendre la tasse encore chaude de sa sœur pour la mettre dans l'évier.

« Même le diable n'en voudrait pas, d'une connasse pareille, bouillonnait-il. Même son gosse a peur d'elle, non mais enfin !

— Dis pas de gros mots, papa, le fustigea Katie en fronçant ses sourcils roux.

— Pardon chérie. Désolé. Elle me file des boutons.

— À nous aussi, remarqua Will en lançant un regard anxieux à Abigail.

— On pourrait peut-être boire pour oublier ? »

Ian se tourna brutalement vers sa cadette, les sourcils froncés.

« Pardon ?

— Il me semblait avoir vu de la limonade, hier matin, dans le frigo…

— Ah ! J'aurais dû le savoir, que tu ne perds pas le nord, toi. Mamie du 007 m'en a apporté hier matin, oui. Vous en voulez ? Pour oublier votre mégère de tante. »

Après une affirmation générale, Ian posa la bouteille de limonade sur la table, et Will entreprit de faire le service, laissant son père s'affaler sur sa chaise avec un long soupir. Ils trinquèrent, obligèrent Abigail à célébrer avec eux leur survie face à l'engeance démoniaque nommée Coleen Grant, et accessoirement à la fin des vacances — elle leva les yeux au ciel mais finalement accepta de lever son verre avec les leurs, quoiqu'un peu réticente — et commencèrent à siroter la boisson sucrée.

Puis, dans une innocence moqueuse, la voix de Katie s'éleva :

« Will ? C'est vrai ce que papa a dit à la coupe du monde ? Tu flirtes avec Ivy ? »

La fillette ne put déterminer, du hurlement étranglé de Will, outragé d'Abigail, ou de rire de Ian, celui qui explosa en premier dans la petite cuisine de Stamford.

* * *

Michelle Picadilly ne s'était jamais trouvée anxieuse, ni même d'un naturel angoissée. Pourtant, ce soir-là, en observant sa fille cadette découper des photos d'acteurs dans les magazines people Néozélandais pour les coller dans un petit cahier, elle avait la désagréable sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les regards outrés que lançaient les bellâtres au passage des ciseaux de la fillette, ou l'air désabusé avec lequel Stephen suivait les aventures de sa plus jeune sœur auraient pourtant dû la faire rire — ou du moins lui faire esquisser un sourire. Mais son cœur ne ressentait pas la sérénité propre aux moments qu'elle partageait avec sa famille. Était-ce l'atmosphère emprisonnée dans la touffeur du dehors ? Le fait que la date maudite du décès de son mari approchait ? Sa poitrine oppressée bloquait sa respiration dans sa gorge, la privait de l'air enjoué qu'elle arborait pourtant d'ordinaire.

« Ça va, maman ? »

La voix soucieuse de Stephen la sortit de ses pensées, et elle cligna des yeux avant de répondre avec un semblant de sourire :

« Oui, chéri, et toi ? »

Si le jeune garçon haussa un sourcil perplexe face au mensonge de sa mère, il n'insista pas, et répondit seulement :

« L'Angleterre et mes copains me manquent.

— On rentre bientôt, chéri, le rassura sa mère, attendrie par l'innocence qui perçait dans la voix de son fils. L'Angleterre me manque à moi aussi. »

Le sourire calme que lui adressa Stephen l'apaisa un instant, et elle parvint à étirer un sourire sincère. Au moins, ici, songea-t-elle, Lawrence semblait plus épanoui, moins poursuivi par les démons qu'il avait laissés derrière lui, à Londres. Une angoisse insensée la saisit en pensant à son fils aîné. Son sourire se tordit, elle se leva en s'excusant pour aller voir Lawrence, enfermé dans sa chambre depuis la fin du repas.

C'était idiot, pensa-t-elle, mais elle avait besoin de le voir, de voir que tout allait bien…

Elle arrivait vers sa chambre, commençait à se persuader que tout allait bien, qu'elle devenait paranoïaque, riait doucement d'elle-même, quand un cri retentit derrière la porte, un cri qui lui glaça le sang — elle entra précipitamment dans la chambre, sans même prendre le temps de frapper. Le regard fou de détresse que posa Lawrence sur elle fit jaillir les larmes qu'elle avait refoulées trop sagement jusqu'alors :

« C'était pas moi ! Je te jure, maman, je-te- _jure_ que c'était pas moi ! »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, haletant de panique, et, en approchant pour le prendre dans ses bras, effrayée par son impuissance à gérer cette nouvelle crise, Mrs Picadilly posa son regard sur la une de la _Gazette_ Néozélandaise, sur laquelle était écrit en grosses lettres mouvantes : « _Alwin O'Cuinn, le célèbre archéomage britannique reconverti en professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal au collège de Sorcellerie Poudlard (Royaume-Uni), retrouvé mort à son domicile – les aurors anglais mènent d'ors et déjà l'enquête._ »

* * *

 **Tadam. Héhé. Toi aussi, joue à trouver les incohérences avec Apple :p**

\- Pourquoi Coleen, la pro de la non-technologie sorcière, s'enquiquine-t-elle à prendre la voiture pour aller chercher son fils alors qu'elle pouvait transplaner ou prendre un Portoloin ?

\- Pourquoi Coleen est-elle une haters des nés-moldus alors qu'elle EN EST UNE MDR WTF BBQ ?

\- Pourquoi les Néozélandais reçoivent-ils la Gazette après le dîner et pas le matin comme tout le monde ?

\- Pourquoi on apprend comme ça qu'Ivy s'est acheté des badges alors qu'on parle à peine des stands de souvenirs ?

 **PARCE QUE- parce que- PARCE QUE VOILA.**

 **Bonus :**

\- Pourquoi le prénom de Stephen me met-il toujours en joie alors que franchement, hein, y a pas de quoi ?

\- Pourquoi Ivy est-elle la plus chou de la terre (avec Ian) ? Pourquoi Jacob fait-il toujours la gueule alors qu'il était censé être un petit garçon trop chou ? Pourquoi mes personnages n'en font TOUJOURS qu'à leur tête (coucou Jacob et Coleen HAHAHA) ?

Y a des jours où je vous assure, je me fatigue hahaha !

J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Ce n'est pas mon favori, je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est qu'ils retournent à Poudlard! C'est bientôt ! dans le prochain chapitre héhé CE SPOIL DE L'ENFER !

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, de bonnes vacances si comme moi, vous en avez et qu'elles sont FRIKING BIENVENUES, et à bientôt (lol, ce mensonge) pour un nouveau chapitre :coeurcoeur:

N'hésitez pas, ofeucourse, à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Vos reviews me mettent toujours un gros sourire sur la face :)) !

Des gros bisous, et une pluie de brioches à la cannelle sur vous :lovehugsandwhateveryoulike:

Apple


	21. II 4 — L'illustré des Plantes Magiques

Bien le bonsoir :) !

 **EH BIEN ALORS ? QUE ? QUOI ?**

 **Un chapitre seulement UNE SEMAINE après le précédent ?**

 **Serait-ce Noël** ? Je vous vois venir, mais ne vous habituez pas, hein xD

Merci du fond du cœur pour vos lectures et merci à **Sundae Vanille, Rozen Coant, Kelpigue, Mimi70, La Mandragore de Nantes** pour vos reviews, j'y réponds aussi vite que possible, au mieux demain dans la journée :coeurcoeur: !

Merci à ceux et celles qui me lisent aussi dans l'ombre, je vous aime tout autant !

Sur ce, des bisous et bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 — L'illustré des Plantes Magiques et de leurs utilisations**

* * *

La vie reprit son cours au 2, meadowsweet, Stamford. Les jours passaient, se ressemblaient. Une longue semaine passa ainsi. Will passait son temps à échanger des lettres avec Charlie et à attendre des nouvelles de Stephen, et Abigail, bien qu'elle l'eût vue moins d'une semaine plus tôt, s'ennuyait d'Ivy.

Katie s'assombrissait de jour en jour, et bientôt, la maisonnée fut témoin de ses crises de colère, caractéristiques de la fin des vacances d'été, quand elle prenait soudain conscience que ses frère et sœur allaient de nouveau quitter la maison pour Poudlard. Ian tentait tant bien que mal de gérer ces crises, mais elles étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, de plus en plus violentes, de plus en plus inattendues, et la fatigue accumulée par son travail n'aidait pas à améliorer l'ambiance déjà tendue — lui-même sentait le départ de ses enfants approcher, et cette pensée lui arrachait le cœur. Si l'on rajoutait le froid silence d'Abigail envers son frère — « _bof, ça change pas de d'habitude_ » — depuis la coupe du monde, le moral n'était pas au beau fixe, chez les Swann.

La veille de leurs achats sur le Chemin de Traverse, Abigail profita que son père fût sous la douche pour frapper à la porte de la chambre de son frère. Il lisait un comics sur son lit, et tourna la tête en retirant le casque audio qu'il avait sur les oreilles quand son attention fut attirée par le grincement de sa porte :

« Tiens, tu me parles, maintenant ? C'est nouveau, railla-t-il en voyant sa sœur passer la tête par l'entrebâillement.

— Pas avec cette attitude.

— Droit au but, Abbynette, avant que tu te rappelles que tu me boudes pour… absolument zéro raison.

— Papa veut pas que tu lises celui-là.

— Papa veut que tu manges et pourtant tu le fais pas. C'est pas à toi de me donner des leçons. Droit au but. »

Un soupir plus tard et Abigail marmonnait :

« Tu n'auras pas oublié quel jour on est demain.

— Le jour où on va faire nos courses au Chemin de Traverse. »

Abigail laissa un silence passer entre eux, le regard fixé sur son frère. Il haussa un sourcil, l'enjoignant à hocher la tête pour ajouter :

« Je pensais à autre chose.

— Le jour où tu oscilles entre joie de revoir Ivy et haine envers moi ? hasarda son frère d'un air sombre. Je suis pas amoureux d'elle, Kat et papa disent des bêtises.

— J'y ai réfléchi, et je suis arrivée à la conclusion que tant que tu n'es pas collé à mes basques constamment, ce n'est pas mon problème.

— Incroyable, ricana Will avec son sourire moqueur. Quelle chance j'ai.

— Mais il y a autre chose demain. »

Le sourire du jeune garçon s'effaça au profit d'une moue ennuyée.

« Euh… Le fait qu'on va certainement croiser Charlie ou Stephen ?

— Tu as vraiment oublié ?

— Ça devient pénible, Bybynette.

— Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de papa. »

Il y eut un bref silence, durant lequel ils s'observèrent, leurs visages fermés froncés l'un vers l'autre.

« Bien sûr que j'ai pas oublié, se défendit Will d'un ton si coupable qu'Abigail haussa un sourcil.

— Ça veut dire qu'il faut lui trouver un cadeau.

— D'accord, mais avec quel argent, grosse maligne ?

— C'est toi le gros malin de cette histoire, accusa Abigail en s'asseyant sur le lit, lui faisant plier ses jambes pour lui faire un peu de place. Tu n'as même pas remarqué que Kat et moi, on a fait une cagnotte, je me trompe ?

— Quoi ?! Pourtant je n'étais pas au courant ?

— On l'a mise dans ta chambre ! protesta sa sœur avec agacement, en pointant le doigt vers ladite cagnotte, une petite tirelire en forme de gros lapin, que Katie avait consentie à donner, _pour la postéritat- pour le futur_ , avait-elle murmuré en s'en séparant. »

Will était tellement outré qu'il ne sut quoi dire, mais ses joues, qui se colorèrent si vite, d'un rouge si profond, remplacèrent tous les mots. Abigail secoua lentement la tête, désespérée :

« Mrs McIntyre nous a demandé de l'aider pour son jardin et son salon. Je me suis occupée de sa peinture, et Kat de ses mauvaises herbes.

— Quoi ?! Mais… Depuis quand vous faites ça ?

— La semaine dernière.

— Et vous avez gagné combien ?

— Vingt livres.

— Ah.

— Chacune.

— Quoi ?! »

Son cri outré se perdit dans le grincement de la porte — leur père, les sourcils froncés, passait sa tête dans la chambre, vêtu d'un peignoir aussi miteux que mouillé :

« Vous allez baisser d'un ton, oui ? Kat fait déjà dodo. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de marmonner « _pardon_ » qu'il haussait un sourcil suspicieux et les dévisageait tour à tour :

« Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez, tous les deux ?

— Rien du tout, répondirent-ils d'une même voix. »

Pas convaincu pour deux sous, Ian plissa les yeux, marmonna un « _humhum_ » perplexe, puis referma la porte lentement pour retourner dans la salle de bains. Will se tourna aussitôt vers sa sœur et ouvrit la bouche, mais le regard qu'elle lui lança lui passa l'envie de faire tout commentaire. Sans un mot, le regard vide et fixé sur un point invisible, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, et soupira lourdement avant de lancer un regard furibond au lapin-tirelire. La culpabilité s'étala sur son visage en d'immenses plaques rouges, et, mécontent, il grommela :

« Désolé. J'étais occupé.

— On a bien remarqué, asséna Abigail d'une voix mi-douce, mi-froide. C'est toi qui vas penser au cadeau, pour te faire pardonner. Kat est d'accord avec moi sur ce point, évidemment.

— Évidemment, marmonna Will, sombre. Ta bonté n'a franchement pas de limites.

— Contrairement à ma patience. »

Et, sans laisser à son frère le temps de répliquer, ni de remarquer son haussement de sourcils suivi d'un sourire aussi moqueur qu'amusé, elle sauta sur ses pieds et sortit.

* * *

Il pleuvait sur Stamford quand ils quittèrent la maison, le lendemain matin. Au fur et à mesure de leur périple, alors que Will et Ian s'amusaient à chanter par-dessus Freddie Mercury le plus fort possible, à l'avant de la voiture, et que Katie et Abigail mettaient leurs mains à plat sur leurs oreilles en se lançant des regards désabusés, sur les sièges arrière, les nuages se dissipèrent, laissant un soleil timide percer dans le ciel.

Ils arrivèrent à Londres sous le soleil, et quoique quelques nuages menaçaient de gâcher le beau temps, ils ne pouvaient se trouver plus ravis. Will s'étira quand il sortit enfin de la Ford, et Katie ronchonna que ce « _n'était pas trop tôt, quand même_ ». Ian lui ébouriffa ses cheveux roux, Abigail ne dit rien, et ils se dirigèrent vers Charing Cross Road, où Will retrouva l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur après une bonne dizaine de minutes d'égarement.

L'atmosphère festive et magique du pub plaqua un immense sourire sur le visage de Will, et allégea la poitrine d'Abigail, quand ils entrèrent. Ils échangèrent un regard — au fond d'eux, ils étaient contents de retrouver la magie, sentaient danser au fond de leurs cœurs une allégresse immense. Ian remarqua cet échange muet, prit sur lui pour cacher la déception et la jalousie qui lui étreignaient la gorge, et serra davantage la main de Katie, laquelle boudait furieusement, le visage rouge de colère en fixant une jeune sorcière de onze ans exhiber sa baguette nouvellement acquise.

« Ils sont là-bas, toussota Will, son sourire s'effaçant au profit d'une petite moue gênée. »

Abigail haussa un sourcil — les joues du jeune garçon s'étaient colorées en un rouge vif en une poignée de secondes — puis tourna la tête vers la table qu'il avait indiquée d'un signe de menton. Son cœur accéléra sa cadence en même temps que ses mains cherchaient à remonter dans ses manches, et Ian, imperturbable malgré les regards qui se posaient sur eux, habillés en bons petits moldus, se racla doucement la gorge :

« Eh bien alors ? Ne restez pas plantés là. »

Will grommela mais accepta de mener la marche, Abigail sur ses talons, cachée derrière sa grande taille pour éviter tout contact incongru avec quelque inconnu. Daisy les aperçut en première et son sourire, sur son visage impeccablement maquillé, alerta Lloyd et Ivy, qui levèrent à leur tour les yeux du jeu sur lequel ils étaient penchés. La joie de revoir leurs amis illumina leurs visages — même Jacob étira un sourire sincère —, si bien que Ian se sentit rougir, et Will, cramoisi, préféra rester en retrait, un peu boudeur. Ivy sauta sur ses pieds et, devant les yeux écarquillés par la surprise de ses parents, se jeta dans les bras de Ian, qui lui tapota l'épaule, abasourdi de cette démonstration de tendresse.

« On n'a qu'à dire que c'était aussi un câlin pour _toi_ , expliqua la jeune fille à Abigail quand elle lâcha finalement un Ian toujours fort confus.

— Je t'ai dit que tu l'aurais un jour, ton câlin, un peu de patience. »

Katie refusa toute forme de bienvenue et alla s'asseoir sur la banquette, recroquevillée et toujours rouge de colère — « _laisse-la donc bouder_ » intima Ian à une Daisy inquiète —, mais le moment le plus embarrassant fut quand Ivy prit Will dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour. Le jeune garçon, le visage plus rouge qu'une pivoine, fusilla du regard son père, lequel essayait de cacher son hilarité. Lloyd eut l'air mécontent mais Daisy lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes, et Jacob haussa un sourcil, lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Abigail — elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, lui arrachant un sourire amusé.

« Je te _déteste_ , gronda Will à l'attention de son père lorsqu'Ivy le lâcha et s'installa avec Abigail pour lui montrer le nouveau jeu de société qu'ils s'étaient offert — des cartes d'énigmes sur lesquelles un petit personnage dessiné se permettait d'insulter les joueurs s'ils mettaient trop longtemps à deviner la réponse.

— Au lieu de râler contre ton vieux père, tu ferais mieux de me dire ce que tu veux à manger, petit impoli.

— Tu me dégoûtes tellement que j'en ai perdu l'appétit.

— Super. Abbynette ?

— Une soupe, merci. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Katie qui boudait toujours aussi furieusement, soupira lourdement, leur demanda un instant et s'éloigna vers le comptoir, bientôt suivi de Will. Ils entendirent « _mais papa, je le pensais pas_ », avant qu'ils ne soient engloutis par la foule.

Daisy et Lloyd regardèrent avec tendresse le visage perplexe d'Abigail quand la sorcière sur la carte d'énigmes lui asséna qu'elle était _plus molle qu'un veracrasse atteint d'éclabouille cérébrume_ , et, après un coup d'œil attendri à sa femme, M. Carson lui intima à l'oreille, la faisant rougir de leur proximité :

« Vas-y, tu en meurs d'envie.

— Mais si elle ne veut pas me parler ?

— Qui n'aurait pas envie de te parler, hein ? »

Daisy rosit davantage en admettant que « _oui, d'accord, peut-être_ », et se leva pour se glisser sur la banquette, près de Katie. Lloyd, quant à lui, en profita pour jouer avec les deux filles et Jacob, qui s'amusait à signer ses réponses aux cartes, lesquelles, frustrées de ne rien y comprendre, s'en donnaient à cœur joie de le traiter de noms d'oiseaux colorés.

« Ça ne va pas, chérie ? »

La colère de Katie éclata aussitôt, et elle releva la tête avec tant de brusquerie que Daisy fut un instant déconcertée, avant que la fillette ne bafouille :

« Qui ça, moi ?

— Oui, toi. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la bouille contrite que tu fais ?

— Conquoi ?

— Pourquoi as-tu cette petite frimousse tristounette ? »

Les grands yeux verts de Katie papillonnèrent un instant, puis elle haussa les épaules et ses petites jambes jouèrent dans le vide :

« Pour rien.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore, _un Horglup scroffuleux_? s'indignait Abigail, à côté d'eux, provoquant l'hilarité de Lloyd et de Jacob. »

Daisy sourit doucement et passa une main sur la joue de la petite Katie, dont les yeux se chargèrent aussitôt de larmes.

« Si tu as besoin, chérie, tu sais que ton papa est là pour toi, d'accord ?

— Toi aussi ? couina la fillette d'un air suppliant.

— Autant que possible. »

La petite Katie, remplie de chagrin, se réfugia dans ses bras, et se laissa bercer par les caresses maternelles de Daisy — elle ferma les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser de ressentir un plaisir aussi cruel, sous les mains douces et parfumées de crème de cette maman qu'elle désirait si intensément avoir, alors qu'elle avait bien conscience que son père faisait tous les efforts possibles pour elle, pour Abby, pour Will. Elle fit taire la petite voix dans sa tête et profita du parfum de Daisy, sans remarquer le regard mécontent de Jacob.

 _Personne ne te pique ta maman, petit Moineau_ , lui fit remarquer Lloyd, et Daisy le remercia d'un sourire penaud.

Ian et Will revinrent bientôt — Daisy rougit en croisant le regard fatigué que Ian lança à Katie, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et ils se prirent bientôt tous ensemble au jeu des énigmes, en attendant leur déjeuner.

« C'est quand même sacrément violent, comme jeu, non ? fit remarquer Ian avec amusement après avoir été traité d' _Augurey de malheur_.

— C'est bien ce que j'ai dit ! gronda Daisy alors que Lloyd, Ivy et Jacob échangeaient un regard désabusé. »

Finalement, Abigail parvint la première à se faire féliciter pour une bonne réponse, et ils rangèrent bientôt les cartes pour déjeuner.

* * *

« Euh… Mon cœur, tu es _sûre_ de vouloir y aller ?

— Oui. »

Ian grimaça devant l'immense portail de bronze de la banque des sorciers, et, après un coup d'œil embarrassé au gobelin en uniforme qui gardait l'entrée, posa son regard sur Abigail, laquelle fixait la façade aussi blanche que sa peau, plus déterminée que jamais. Will, à côté d'elle, gardait les bras croisés sur son torse, une moue sur les lèvres.

« Alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? se moqua Lloyd, qui arrivait derrière eux.

— C'est-à-dire que j'ai normalement ce qu'il faut pour cette année, on n'a qu'à se dire qu'on reviendra l'année prochaine, quand on n'aura plus un sou pour vos affaires, hum ? déglutit Ian en se tournant de nouveau vers la bâtisse. Pourquoi veux-tu aller là-dedans de toute façon ?

— Ce sont mes affaires.

— Je te signale que tu es encore mineure et que tu vis sous mon toit. Ce sont un peu les miennes aussi, surtout quand s'il s'agit d'argent.

— Il marque au moins un milliard de points, et toi, environ zéro, commenta Will. »

Elle le fusilla du regard — il soupira, connaissant parfaitement les raisons pour lesquelles elle voulait se jeter dans la gueule de Gringotts, et leva les mains, signe de son forfait, alors que M. Carson ricanait :

« C'est pour retirer de l'argent ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

— Faire du change.

— Du change ? s'indigna Ian. Quel change ? Ce serait bien de demander _mon_ avis avant de faire changer _mon_ argent.

— Sauf que ce n'est pas ton argent, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Will d'un ton plein de commisération. Mais celui de Mamie du 007.

— Donne donc, et je vais le faire, proposa Lloyd avant que Ian ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. »

Ian plissa les yeux alors que Will lui adressait un sourire éclatant, et qu'Abigail le fixait de son regard glacé.

« Vous deux, je ne sais pas ce que vous complotez depuis quelques jours mais je- »

Il se tut brusquement, son visage passa de la perplexité à la stupeur, puis se fronça de nouveau de confusion, avant qu'il n'abandonne en grommelant un « _à tout à l'heure_ » désabusé, et se hâte de rejoindre Katie, Mrs Carson, Jacob et Ivy, restés devant les étalages de livres de Fleury  & Bott.

« Il a compris ? s'enquit Lloyd avec un sourire amusé aux deux adolescents qui suivaient leur père des yeux.

— Oh, oui, vu la tête qu'il a fait, il a compris. Mais il déteste quand on lui fait des cadeaux pour son anniversaire, expliqua Will, ravi. On aurait pu être un peu plus discrets.

— À peine, s'esclaffa Lloyd. Allez, allons-y. »

Will dut protéger ses yeux du reflet du soleil sur les pierres blanches, alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier de marbre. Les portes, vertigineusement hautes, s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes quand ils y arrivèrent, et c'est tout guilleret que Lloyd pénétra dans la banque, suivi des deux adolescents, plus tendus.

Abigail comprit pourquoi Ivy avait refusé de l'accompagner quand ils passèrent les portes pour arriver devant deux autres portes, moins grandes, mais tout aussi imposantes, en argent pur. L'ambiance n'avait rien de rassurant. Deux gobelins les arrêtèrent, et alors que Lloyd leur expliquait le pourquoi de leur venue, Abigail et Will clignèrent des yeux, le nez levé vers le poème gravé sur les portes :

 _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

 _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

 _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

 _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

 _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

 _Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

 _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse_.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, et après que M. Carson eut remercié les gobelins avec un sourire amène, Will et Abigail trottinèrent aussi vite que possible sans paraître impolis vers le hall principal.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer le poème, il y avait écrit quoi après richesse ? chuchota Will à sa sœur tendue.

— _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse_ , répondit-elle en déglutissant, troublée.

— C'est bizarre, comme mot, hardiess- »

Il se tut, ébahi par la beauté de la pièce principale. Tout en marbre, elle s'étendait sur ce que les deux enfants pensaient des kilomètres. De lourds lustres en verre — ou bien était-ce du cristal ? Ils n'arrivaient pas à déterminer, de là où ils étaient — flottaient dans l'air, aidaient les larges fenêtres rondes à illuminer l'intégralité de la salle. Des dizaines de gobelins travaillaient derrière un très long comptoir, au milieu, et sur les côtés, ils pouvaient apercevoir des portes, dans lesquelles des sorciers s'engouffraient, accompagnés de gobelins à la mine patibulaire.

Pantois, Will et Abigail posèrent leurs regards tout autour d'eux, désirant ne rien rater au spectacle des plumes crissant sur les parchemins, des livres de comptes flottant jusqu'à leurs propriétaires, d'encriers mouvant jusqu'aux bouteilles d'encre pour se remplir elles-mêmes, de poussière dérangée par les visiteurs. L'air était si chargé de magie qu'ils se sentirent écrasés, et Abigail ressentit avec panique l'étouffement précédant chacune de ses crises de douleur. Sentir la présence de Will – qui n'en menait pas large non plus – à ses côtés parvint à la rassurer, et ses doigts douloureux se hâtèrent de retrouver dans sa poche l'argent destiné à la surprise - plus si surprise - de leur père, pour se donner du courage.

Lloyd, qui ne sentait plus leur présence derrière lui, se retourna, et les aperçut, à plusieurs mètres de lui, stupéfaits et apeurés. Il se permit un sourire, leur fit signe discrètement, et bientôt, ils trottinèrent vers lui.

« Dites, chuchota Will en dévisageant avec gêne les gobelins qui travaillent là.

— Hm ?

— On ne fait pas… un peu trop… Un peu trop…

— Un peu trop ? l'encouragea Lloyd, mais le mot s'était étranglé dans la gorge de Will.

— Moldus ? termina Abigail d'une petite voix étouffée. »

Son frère approuva le mot d'un signe de tête. Lloyd sourit et ses yeux brillèrent férocement :

« Le premier qui vous fait la réflexion aura affaire à moi. »

* * *

Au moment où Katie, Ivy et Jacob en avaient eu plus qu'assez d'attendre et s'étaient dirigés vers le rayon des bandes dessinées, le vendeur de Fleury & Bott se planta _enfin_ devant Daisy, le front en sueur, un semblant de sourire douloureux sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour monsieur, salua Daisy avec une empathie qui fit sourire Ian, derrière elle. Ce serait pour-

— Poudlard ? coupa-t-il d'un air désespéré.

— Oui. Il me faudrait un jeu de livres pour la deuxième année, et un autre pour la troisième année, ajouta-t-elle en cherchant confirmation du regard auprès de Ian. S'il vous plaît. »

Le vendeur acquiesça en soupirant et se hâta d'aller chercher la commande.

« Abby reprendra les livres de deuxième année de Will, marmonna Ian en zieutant vers les piles de livres neufs. Ça sera plus simple.

— Par Merlin, Ian, cesse donc de te justifier, Jacob aussi héritera des vieux livres d'Ivy, et ni Lloyd, ni moi n'avons la moindre honte à le dire haut et fort. Personne, et surtout pas nous, ne te trouvera radin parce que tu n'offres pas de manuels neufs à ta fille. Je pense sincèrement, connaissant un peu le phénomène, qu'elle n'en a strictement rien à faire. »

Un sourire penaud éclaira le visage de Ian, et avec un haussement d'épaules, il murmura :

« Oui, c'est vrai. Merci, Daisy. »

Elle lui sourit gentiment et bientôt, le vendeur revint, chargé des livres demandés par l'école :

« Voilà m'dame. Vous payez séparément ?

— Non, non, coupa Daisy quand Ian essaya de dire que oui, il payait sa part. Je paye !

— Hors de question !

— Vois ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire de Lloyd et moi, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Elle profita de la confusion totale dans laquelle ses propos avaient plongé Ian pour sortir une bourse de son sac et la tendre au vendeur.

« Dis donc, Daisy, je ne crois pas avoir mentionné un jour ma date d'anniversaire, ni à toi, ni à Lloyd. »

Le rouge qui monta aux joues de Mrs Carson, tout autant que ses yeux qui s'écarquillèrent d'angoisse, le firent soupirer sombrement.

« Les petits monstres, gronda-t-il, mécontent. Ils vous ont envoyé un hibou pour vous prévenir, hum ?

— Oh, non, ne les gronde pas – merci monsieur, oui, au revoir –, ils étaient tous les trois si contents de pouvoir fêter ton anniversaire ici…, le supplia Daisy dans une moue embêtée.

— Nous verrons ça quand ils reviendront de Gringotts. »

Et sans attendre, il monta chercher Katie, Ivy et Jacob — Katie essaya tant bien que mal de se faire offrir le _Livre invisible de l'invisibilité_ , sans succès, et se rabattit sur _Les aventures de Martin Miggs, le moldu fou_ :

« Tu as déjà essayé l'année dernière, ça ne marche toujours pas, fit remarquer Ian d'un air blasé. Allez, ouste, tout le monde dehors. »

Ivy attrapa la main de son petit frère et ils zigzaguèrent tous les quatre entre les chalands vers la sortie, tous soulagés de retrouver de l'air, loin de l'agitation de la boutique de livres. Les manuels d'Ivy dans les mains, Daisy les attendait, un peu en retrait, un sourire aux lèvres en les apercevant sortir.

* * *

Écrasés par le luxe de la salle et le dédain qui émanait des gobelins, Abigail et Will restèrent derrière Lloyd, avec la désagréable impression d'être aussi grands que des fourmis. Lloyd avait soumis leur demande, et ils étaient à présent sondés du regard par un gobelin au nez crochu qui se penchait sur eux avec une grimace de mépris. Sans un mot, il tendit une main aux longs doigts noueux, dans laquelle M. Carson posa la monnaie — Will eut une petite grimace involontaire en remarquant la longueur des ongles de la créature, mais détourna très vite le regard, de peur de se montrer impoli.

Finalement, ils reçurent ce pourquoi ils étaient venus, et, sans demander leur reste, après un salut pour le moins expéditif, ils firent demi-tour et se hâtèrent de sortir — à l'air libre, ils s'autorisèrent un long soupir, respirèrent de nouveau librement.

« La première fois fait toujours cet effet, leur intima M. Carson avec un clin d'œil en tendant la bourse pleine de gallions et de mornilles.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi papa retarde le moment où il faudra y retourner, soupira Will en attrapant l'argent. Merci beaucoup de nous avoir accompagnés, en tout cas.

— C'est normal, c'est normal. Vous avez prévu de lui offrir quoi ?

— Ça, je m'en occupe, c'est à moi que revient cette lourde tâche. Mais pour ça, il faut aller à Fleury & Bott. »

Lloyd ricana, et ils tournèrent les talons pour s'éloigner de la banque.

Quand Abigail aperçut le monde qui se pressait dans la librairie, elle s'empressa d'apprendre à son frère qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se perdre là-dedans, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il comprenait, mais, trop désireux d'accomplir son devoir, il lui assura qu'il irait vaincre vents et marées pour leur père.

Ian attendait non loin de la devanture, et parut soulagé de les apercevoir braver la foule.

« Toujours vivants, à ce que je vois. Tant mieux. Les autres sont allés se perdre chez l'apothicaire, leur apprit-il. Je vous attendais pour les rejoindre.

— Je dois aller acheter mes livres, chantonna Will.

— Je les ai déjà. »

Le sourire sur le visage du jeune garçon s'éteignit, et il bafouilla, en croisant le regard désolant d'inexpressivité de sa sœur :

« Ah euh ben euh… T'en as oublié un.

— Ah ? marmonna son père en haussant un sourcil.

— Tu as pris ceux pour mes options ?

— Oui.

— Et celui que je voulais m'offrir pour le trajet du Poudlard Express ?

— J'ignorais qu'il existait un tel livre.

— Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, ne m'attendez pas. »

Et sans demander son reste, il s'enfuit dans la foule, à l'intérieur du magasin.

Ian soupira silencieusement, se tourna vers Abigail qui l'interrogea du regard — il ouvrit la bouche pour protester qu'ils l'embêtaient, avec son anniversaire, que ça n'avait pourtant aucune importance, mais il se tut et se contenta de dire :

« Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai quand il sera revenu.

— Ohé, M. Swann ! »

Ian, Lloyd et Abigail se tournèrent vers la voix enjouée qui venait de le héler, et virent Charlie s'arrêter devant eux, visiblement content de les avoir trouvés.

« Bonjour Charles.

— Charlie, rectifia l'intéressé en rosissant.

— Et moi je m'appelle Ian, pas M. Swann, remarqua Ian avec douceur.

— Je m'en souviendrai, grimaça le garçon avant d'apercevoir Abigail qui se cachait derrière son père. Tiens, salut Abbynette.

— _Charles_ , répondit-elle d'un ton glacial. »

Charlie laissa fleurir une moue mécontente sur ses lèvres puis se tourna de nouveau vers Ian :

« Quand maman vous a aperçus elle m'a autorisé à faire mes achats avec Willychou. Vous l'auriez vu dernièrement ? »

L'éclat de rire qui secoua Ian et Lloyd lui arracha un sourire éclatant, mais son euphorie retomba bien vite quand il croisa le regard froidement impassible d'Abigail.

« Il est allé s'acheter un livre, lui apprit ensuite Ian. Tu sais quoi ? Si Willychou et toi préférez rester tous les deux, faites donc, mais demande-lui d'être de retour au Chaudron Baveur à seize heures, d'accord ?

— Bien sûr, M. Ian Swann. »

Ian ne put s'empêcher de rire, avant d'ajouter :

« Parfait. Allons-y, nous, et ça serait gentil de m'expliquer tous ces secrets que vous semblez partager aujourd'hui, toi et ton frère.

— Dans tes rêves, répliqua Abigail avec une insolence qui fit soupirer Ian et ricaner Lloyd. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Will se faufilait dans le rayon botanique illustrée de Fleury & Bott. Il fit défiler plusieurs titres, reposa quelques albums avec une grimace dégoûtée — les _1000 plantes les plus meurtrières_ n'étaient décemment pas un cadeau à faire à son paternel —, ou outrée — quinze gallions pour une encyclopédie lui semblait tout de même _un peu_ cher payé.

Après une bonne poignée de minutes, le jeune garçon posa _enfin_ les yeux sur _le_ cadeau parfait, et, un sourire de triomphe s'étalant sur son visage, il tendit le bras. Le livre glissa hors de son étagère, et, d'une caresse sur la couverture illustrée en reliefs, son nouveau propriétaire s'autorisa une petite moue appréciatrice, avant de ricaner bêtement en imaginant la tête que ferait son père lorsqu'il l'aurait dans les mains. En sifflotant, il se retourna pour rejoindre la caisse.

Le premier vendeur étant follement occupé, il se dirigea vers la caisse du fond, se prit un coup de coude dans la tête, un autre au niveau du ventre, et c'est avec une grimace qu'il arriva enfin devant le comptoir, derrière une file de sorciers et sorcières. Il grommela intérieurement, afficha sur son visage une mine patiente, quand bien même complètement fausse, et attendit son tour. Il commençait à avoir chaud et à se sentir oppressé — inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise autour du livre.

Il ne restait plus que deux sorcières devant lui quand il se sentit violemment expulsé sur le côté — il eut à peine le temps d'entendre un « _oh ! pardon jeune homme !_ » qu'il sentait son pied en écraser un autre avec une affreuse brutalité — un cri de douleur lui vrilla le tympan, et c'est tout penaud qu'il se reprit et s'excusa :

« Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé, je-

— Tu m'as écrasé le pied !

— Je ne voulais pas !

— Je ne vais plus pouvoir marcher à cause de toi ! »

Une fille d'à peu près son âge, les larmes aux yeux, une grimace sur le visage, le fusillait du regard, tout en tâtant son pied d'une main. Will reconnut les lourds cheveux ondulés qui s'échappaient de sa queue-de-cheval approximative, et s'excusa encore :

« Vraiment, je suis désolé euh- McBee, c'est ça ? »

La surprise s'étala sur le visage de l'adolescente, remplaçant bien vite la douleur, puis remplacée aussitôt par la méfiance :

« C'est ça. Comment le sais-tu ?

— Ben… On est dans la même année, non ? Tu es bien à Poufsouffle ?

— Ah, mais oui, c'est _toi_ qui m'as fait exploser le chaudron à la tête l'année dernière ! »

Will rougit furieusement et grimaça :

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé !

— Jeune homme ? héla le vendeur à ce moment. C'est à vous.

— Écoute McBee, je suis vraiment désolé, on m'a poussé- »

Elle le fit taire d'un regard noir et s'éloigna en boitillant, le laissant ruminer pour lui-même. Tant pis, pensa-t-il en payant puis en rejoignant la sortie, tant pis pour cette folle aux cheveux fous.

« Ah, te voilà enfin ! »

Will leva les yeux et aperçut, sur le côté de l'échoppe, Charlie, qui souriait en croisant le regard de son ami. Le cœur de Will s'envola aussitôt, et c'est l'esprit beaucoup plus léger qu'il fit un pas vers lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres :

« Ben alors, t'en faisais une tête en sortant, se moqua Charlie en jetant un coup d'œil à l'ouvrage qu'il tenait fermement dans ses mains.

— C'est pas ma faute, grogna Will, et son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. On m'a poussé et j'ai écrabouillé le pied de cette folle furieuse de McBee.

— McBee, c'est la Poufsouffle ? Celle qui s'est pris ton chaudron en pleine poire l'année dernière ?

— Celle-là même. Interdiction de te moquer ou ça t'arrivera à toi aussi. »

Mais Charlie se fichait bien de ses menaces, et s'esclaffa.

« J'ai croisé ton père, il a accepté que tu passes la journée avec moi si tu es revenu au Chaudron Baveur pour quatre heures, lui apprit-il en évitant à la fois une famille de sorciers pressés et la colère de Will.

— Ah, chouette. Je dois aller chez Mrs Guipure.

— Ok, Willychou, dit-il, et il ne sembla pas entendre le « _pardon ?!_ » étranglé qui s'échappa des lèvres de Will. Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? interrogea-t-il ensuite avec malice en pointant du doigt le livre sous le bras de son ami, pour s'éviter le courroux du jeune garçon.

— Pas touche, c'est le cadeau d'anniversaire de mon père.

— Oh, pardon. Bon, allons-y, et il _faut_ que tu me racontes la Coupe du Monde ! Petit veinard.

— D'accord, seulement si après tu racontes tes vacances dans les moindres détails. »

* * *

Will invita Charlie à l'anniversaire surprise qu'ils organisaient pour son père, mais le rouquin dut rejoindre ses parents, qui demandèrent à Will de souhaiter un très bon anniversaire de leur part à Ian, et c'est tout seul qu'il se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur, l'esprit encore tout engourdi par tout ce que lui avait appris Charlie pendant l'après-midi. Une seule question lui tournait dans la tête, alors qu'il remarquait de loin la table autour de laquelle se tenaient les Carson-Davies, son père et ses sœurs — et contournait une autre table où il aperçut au dernier moment la chevelure indomptée de McBee — : est-ce qu'Abbynette était au courant, pour leur ancien professeur de Défense ? L'annonce de sa mort par Charlie lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing, d'autant plus que la date coïncidait avec l'arrêt brutal des lettres de Stephen.

Il sentait, sans trop le comprendre, son cœur désespéré de naïveté et d'innocence se gangréner de tristesse. L'épouvante que lui inspirait la noirceur de l'âme humaine lui nouait la gorge et lui glaçait les entrailles. Il sourit maladroitement quand on le salua, et se dirigea aussitôt vers sa petite sœur, à laquelle il chuchota :

« Dis donc, Abbynette, t'es au courant pour le professeur O'Cuinn ? »

L'horreur dans sa voix trahissait l'émotion qui le secouait. Abigail pressentit l'esclandre qu'il allait laisser éclater si elle lui disait la vérité, mais répondit tout de même :

« Ivy m'en a parlé dans une lettre, oui. »

Le ton froidement détaché fit froncer les sourcils à son frère. Un instant, il ne dit rien, alors qu'éclataient les rires derrière eux, dévisagea sa sœur qui détourna le regard pour distinguer Jacob les observer et détourner le regard en comprenant qu'il avait été vu, puis, sur un ton sec, il fit claquer son reproche :

« Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

— Que veux-tu que je te dise ? répliqua aussitôt Abigail, blessée de se sentir ainsi jugée par son frère.

— Mais… Je ne sais pas mais… c'est affreux, comme nouvelle.

— Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore tous les deux comme messes-basses ? les coupa Katie. Venez, c'est le moment parfait pour offrir son cadeau à papa. »

Will ajouta seulement à voix très basse « _comme tu n'as rien d'autre à dire de toute façon_ » à l'adresse d'Abigail, et se détourna, laissant sa sœur abasourdie. La colère envahit sa poitrine déjà désagréablement douloureuse, et c'est sans remarquer la mine soucieuse d'Ivy qu'elle s'approcha de son père.

« Joyeux anniversaire papa ! claironna Katie, dans son innocence enfantine.

— Vous me fatiguez, tous les trois, vous savez. »

Ce fut Katie qui eut l'honneur de remettre le cadeau à leur père, qui, malgré tout, souriait d'un air ému en les embrassant tous les trois du regard. Will se mit à chanter, Abby se renfrogna en refusant d'ouvrir la bouche, et Katie répéta d'une petite voix aiguë « _ouvre-le, ouvre-le !_ ».

Ian déchira le papier doucement, jusqu'à ce que Will remarque qu'il avait été emballé à la va-vite par un sorcier, donc que le temps qu'il y avait mis — « _approximativement zéro seconde_ » — ne justifiait pas tant de minutie.

Daisy et Lloyd, tendrement enlacés dans le coin de leur banquette, regardèrent Ian avec un attendrissement non dissimulé, quand il cligna des paupières en prenant connaissance du titre de son ouvrage — _l'illustré des plantes magiques et de leurs utilisations_. Katie passa ses doigts sur la couverture en relief, les yeux brillants, et Will lui apprit avec un petit sourire qu'il avait eu le feu vert de ses petites sœurs pour choisir le cadeau.

« Comme ça, tu ne diras plus que tu resteras avec tes plantes moldues, ajouta-t-il d'un petit air malicieux. »

Ian s'était tu, les yeux brillants, et se leva pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Katie laissa le livre à Jacob et Ivy et s'empressa de se blottir contre son père à son tour. Seule Abigail n'osa pas se joindre à eux.

« Ce matin, j'étais sûr que vous aviez oublié, avoua Ian en embrassant tour à tour son aîné et sa cadette.

— Franchement papa, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ça fait des semaines qu'on prépare ça, claironna Will, et son sourire s'effaça au profit d'une rougeur aux joues quand il croisa le regard outré et plein de colère de ses petites sœurs.

— Vous êtes impossibles. Par contre, l'année prochaine, il faudra être un tout petit peu plus discrets, hein. Le coup de Gringotts et l'argent de mamie du 007, une fois mais pas deux.

— La maîtresse de l'année dernière disait qu'on apprend de nos erreurs, commenta Katie avec philosophie. On fera mieux l'année prochaine.

— J'en suis sûr, chuchota Ian en la prenant sur ses genoux. »

Une fois l'émotion du cadeau passée, ils se rendirent compte que Lloyd et Daisy, sur les conseils avisés d'Ivy et Jacob, avaient commandé un gros gâteau plein de crème. Ian eut du mal à contenir les larmes qui pointèrent le bout de leur nez, et, alors que les parents d'Ivy lui tapotaient chacun une épaule avec des sourires attendris, il souffla les dix bougies qu'on avait réussi à obtenir du barman.

« Ça te fait quel âge, en vrai ? questionna Lloyd alors qu'ils mangeaient avec appétit.

— Pas dix, en tout cas, remarqua Ian, et à côté d'eux, Daisy et Ivy riaient doucement de la quantité de crème qu'Abigail s'était mis sur le menton. Ça m'en fait trente-sept.

— Oh eh beh, t'es encore un petit jeunot.

— Quoi, ne va pas me dire que Daisy et toi vous avez déjà dépassé les quarante.

— Trente-neuf, répondit Lloyd avec un clin d'œil. »

Ils furent interrompus dans leur discussion par Katie qui râlait après son frère — « _il m'a piqué de la crème !_ » « _quoi ! même pas vrai !_ ».

Daisy avoua ensuite qu'Ivy l'avait mise au courant des manigances des enfants Swann, et Lloyd ajouta, alors que Will et Abigail se tournaient vers l'adolescente en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement, qu'il s'était beaucoup amusé. Ivy rougit en se réfugiant dans son verre de jus de pamplemousse, et Jacob, ne comprenant pas pourquoi on s'en prenait ainsi à sa sœur, se décala pour jeter un regard féroce à quiconque oserait lui reprocher quoi que ce fût.

La bonne humeur prima autour de la table, puis vint l'heure de se quitter. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous quatre jours plus tard, sur le quai 9¾, et se quittèrent après moult remerciements et tapes sur les épaules ou dans le dos. Jacob accepta même de sourire, et Ivy enlaça Will, prétextant une nouvelle fois qu'elle câlinait son amie par la même occasion. Puis ils s'éloignèrent, chacun de leur côté, la voix pleine de joie et de promesses.

* * *

Le retour à Stamford fut bruyant, plein d'éclats de rire et de complicité, qui fana toutefois au moment du repas — la fatigue, l'appréhension du départ, les quelques tensions de la journée se mêlèrent et assoupirent leur enjouement.

Katie alla vite se coucher, après le dîner. Will l'imita, essaya de s'endormir, sans y parvenir malgré la fatigue. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Abbynette, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, lui restait en travers de la gorge, lui conférait un sentiment de malaise qu'il voulait absolument mettre au clair. Alors il repoussa ses couvertures, se leva, et sans bruit, se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur.

Dans son lit, Abigail songeait à son père, à la complicité qu'elle lui refusait, en l'éloignant toujours d'elle, en lui refusant ses caresses, ses étreintes. La culpabilité lui rongeait l'esprit. Les images de la famille Carson, si soudée, si épanouie, lui tombait devant les yeux à chaque fois qu'elle fermait ses paupières, et son cœur se serrait jusqu'à l'en étouffer — c'était à ça, qu'elle aspirait, cette relation paisible avec son père, son frère, sa sœur… Mais elle avait peur.

Son regard affligé se posa sur ses mains. Elle sentait sa magie fourmiller au bout de ses doigts, essayer de sortir. Elle sentait toujours ce picotement au niveau de ses bras, qui la faisait plus ou moins souffrir selon les jours. Mais au fond, elle savait que quelque chose avait déjà changé. Elle avait, à défaut d'avoir éliminé toute panique, eu moins peur. Elle avait refusé d'écouter la plainte épouvantée au fond de sa poitrine. Elle avait fait taire la petite voix qui faisait trembler tout son corps d'anticipation effrayée — elle avait vécu une journée en dehors de la maison, entourée d'inconnus, sans penser à la catastrophe qu'elle aurait pu déclencher. Son inconscience l'effraya, la fit frissonner alors qu'elle se recroquevillait et ramenait ses mains vers elle.

Pourtant, malgré cette imprudence qui la terrifiait tellement, elle prenait conscience que ses barrières mentales devenaient jour après jour plus solides, sa volonté plus épaisse, sa façon d'interagir avec sa magie plus… facile. Elle avait l'impression, sans la maîtriser vraiment, de comprendre enfin l'Introspection.

Finalement, elle ne voulait pas voir qu'elle s'impressionnait. Cette pensée seule l'engourdissait. Tout allait trop vite, elle était intimement persuadée que sa réussite n'en était que plus trompeuse…

Des petits coups à sa porte firent éclater ses rêveries sombres — timidement, elle se redressa dans son lit et autorisa l'entrée à sa chambre, persuadée qu'il s'agissait de son père :

« Hey, Abbynette. »

La voix de son frère n'était qu'un murmure, au travers de la froide obscurité. Il avait l'air si triste, et si perdu, sur le seuil de la porte, que la colère contre lui qui la secouait depuis l'après-midi, sans qu'elle pût trouver un moyen de l'apaiser, s'affola et quitta son cœur, n'y laissant qu'un vide immense, dans lequel un chagrin, plus cruel encore, se faufila. Will essaya de sonder les yeux de sa sœur, ne parvint qu'à lire une profonde inquiétude dans ses iris bleutés et son silence timide, et, sans bruit, s'assit au bout de son lit.

« Je voulais juste- juste te dire pardon, pour cet après-midi. J'ai bien vu que je t'avais mise en colère, à cause de ma réflexion sur le professeur O'Cuinn mais- ce n'était pas contre toi. C'est juste que j'ai peur. J'ai l'impression que le monde de la magie est beaucoup plus sombre que je ne le pensais, et ça me fait peur. C'est tout. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

— Non, chuchota Abigail d'une petite voix tremblante. Je ne t'en veux pas. Moi aussi je suis désolée. »

Seuls les bruits de leur père dans la cuisine leur parvinrent, pendant une minute trop longue où le silence épais, rassurant, s'installa entre eux. Puis Will, la gorge nouée, essaya de sourire, se releva en se frictionnant les bras, et murmura d'une voix hésitante, malgré toute la frustration de ne savoir mettre des mots sur les émotions qui bataillaient au fond de lui :

« Merci Abbynette. »

Elle ne répondit pas. C'était là, peut-être, tout ce qui le dérangeait, songea-t-il un instant, sans oser lui en faire part, trop incertain de son interprétation. Elle jouait avec ses draps, l'air ailleurs, tendue, quand il tourna les talons pour quitter la chambre.

« Will ? »

Le chuchotement lui était parvenu alors qu'il atteignait la porte. Il se retourna, mais elle avait baissé la tête et jouait maintenant avec sa peluche.

« Oui ?

— Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-elle, et les mots avaient l'air si difficiles à prononcer qu'une immense tristesse s'empara de son frère. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée répondre, à ce que tu me dis ?

— Comment ça, Abbynette ? demanda-t-il très doucement. »

Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vue dans un tel état d'embarras, ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire.

« Je ne fais pas exprès, murmura-t-elle encore. De ne pas répondre. C'est que je ne sais pas comment faire. Mais je vois bien que ça te rend triste. Que ça rend papa triste. Que ça rend la maman d'Ivy triste. Que ça rend Ivy triste. Toi, tu sais comment faire. Alors comment on fait ?

— Comment faire pour quoi, Abbynette ? Répondre aux gens, c'est-à-dire ?

— Je ne sais pas, moi, leur répondre, quand ils te parlent. Avoir une conversation normale.

— Tu veux dire… Comme toi et moi en ce moment ? se moqua-t-il doucement.

— Non… Comme… Comme toi quand tu rencontres du monde. Comme toi quand tu me dis que tu as… que tu as peur.

— Oh… Eh bien euh, je ne sais pas trop. C'est assez naturel. »

Les quelques secondes de silence qui suivirent furent interrompues par une petite toux gênée de Will :

« Désolé… »

Une petite moue navrée déforma les lèvres d'Abigail, puis, lentement, elle s'allongea dans son lit et son regard se perdit au loin. Will tapota ses draps et murmura :

« Bon, je vais te laisser dormir, alors… Tu sais, même si tu réponds pas, c'est agréable de savoir que tu écoutes. »

Il n'attendait pas de réponse, et n'en obtint pas. Un timide « _bonne nuit_ » plus tard, et il atteignait la porte. Alors, étouffée dans une hésitation confuse, la voix d'Abigail s'éleva :

« Merci, Willychou.

— Je vous déteste, Charlie et toi. »

* * *

Assis dans son lit, Ian feuilletait son nouveau livre sur la botanique sorcière, le cœur gonflé d'amour pour les trois petits monstres qui devaient dormir, à l'heure qu'il était. Son lit, d'habitude trop grand, trop froid, lui semblait rempli d'espoir. Il essayait de ne plus songer au moment où ils reprendraient la voiture pour se rendre à King's Cross, où ils se diraient au revoir pour de longs mois. La période entre août et Noël était toujours trop longue. Il chassa ces pensées en se concentrant sur les Grassettes Chatouilleuses. Décidément, ces sorciers étaient farfelus. Et ce monde auquel il n'avait pas droit d'appartenance était si dense, si bien caché, il avait parfois l'impression qu'il était victime d'hallucinations.

Alors que la Grassette Chatouilleuse de l'illustration se mettait à bouger sur le papier, suivant ses doigts qui tentaient de tourner la page, une petite souris gratta à la porte. Ian tendit l'oreille, les sourcils froncés par la surprise, quand le bruit reprit, un peu plus fort :

« Oui ? dit-il alors doucement. »

La porte s'ouvrit timidement, et laissa passer le visage d'Abigail — Ian sourit, surpris et content de la voir, et reposa son livre.

« Eh bien alors ? Tu ne dors pas ?

— Je n'y arrive pas.

— Entre. Viens là. »

Il tapota son lit. Elle entra, referma la porte, et s'approcha. Elle s'était emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre bleue, remarqua son père en souriant, le cœur gonflé de bonheur. La fillette s'assit, passa une main derrière son oreille pour dégager un peu son visage, et regarda son père, indécise.

« Tu veux rester là un peu ?

— Je veux bien, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au livre et demanda tout bas :

« Il te plaît ?

— Il est super. Vous êtes formidables, tous les trois.

— C'est Will qui s'en est occupé. Katie et moi on a juste rassemblé les fonds.

— Juste, répéta son père avec un haussement de sourcil amusé. J'en étais aux Grassettes Chatouilleuses.

— On les a étudiées, l'année dernière. »

Son père eut un doux sourire alors qu'elle s'installait confortablement, les pensées loin dans les terres d'Écosse. C'était ce jour-là qu'elle avait rencontré Ivy, que le professeur Chourave les avait obligées à faire équipe. Ian la laissa vagabonder dans ses pensées et reprit sa lecture, bâillant quelquefois.

« Papa ? chuchota soudain Abigail d'une petite voix intimidée.

— Oui, mon cœur ?

— J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi.

— Vraiment ? Mais chérie, il ne faut pas, je suis comblé, tu sais.

— Mais j'y tiens. »

Elle avait l'air effrayée, mais déterminée.

« Alors… Alors d'accord. »

Le petit sourire attendri qu'il lui adressa lui insuffla plus de courage qu'elle n'en avait — lentement, la respiration difficile, elle s'approcha, s'emmitoufla davantage dans sa robe de chambre, cacha ses mains. Elle sentait au fond qu'elle allait le regretter, mais elle en avait assez. Assez de se laisser enfermer par la peur. Au moins ce soir-là se sentait-elle suffisamment de courage. Son cœur battait à s'en décrocher dans sa poitrine alors que son épaule touchait celle de son père, et qu'elle dirigeait sa tête vers le creux de son cou. Elle le sentit se tendre de surprise, arrêter de respirer, dans l'attente de son étreinte.

Et les images du chien gelé sur le tapis éclatèrent devant ses yeux, remplacées par celles de son père recouvert de petits cristaux glacés. La panique qu'elle avait réussi à contenir dans son cœur éclata dans sa poitrine — dans un mouvement d'effroi, elle recula, et quitta précipitamment le lit. La colère et la frustration l'étranglèrent, et les larmes perlèrent sur ses joues, sans qu'elle pût les contrôler. Ian se leva aussi brutalement pour venir la consoler, mais elle recula d'un pas, cachant davantage ses mains dans ses manches.

« Oh, Abbynette…, chuchota-t-il en essayant de poser une main sur ses cheveux, mais elle refusa.

— Je n'y arrive pas, sanglota-t-elle. Je suis désolée, je n'y arrive pas.

— Calme-toi, calme-toi. Ce n'est rien, ma chérie, ce n'est rien, merci déjà d'avoir essayé.

— Mais si- s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? Si je te faisais du mal ? »

Les mots se perdirent dans la gorge de Ian. Sans réfléchir, il posa une main sur l'épaule de la fillette — elle se figea, ses pleurs tarirent aussitôt, et elle leva des yeux horrifiés sur son père, persuadée qu'il se transformerait en glaçon dans les secondes qui suivraient.

« Abby chérie, je t'ai prise dans mes bras pendant les premières années de ta vie, et il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé, murmura-t-il, le cœur battant. »

Elle renifla doucement, alors qu'il pressait doucement son épaule, et se penchait pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Elle restait immobile, muette, toute troublée. Son cœur affolé lui faisait mal.

« Il ne faut pas t'obliger, si tu n'en as pas envie, toi. Si tu fais ça pour moi… Ce n'est pas inutile, mais presque. Tu sais, chérie, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Si tu as besoin de plus de temps pour te sentir en sécurité, alors j'attendrai. »

Il retira lentement sa main de son épaule, et s'assit sur le lit pour être à sa hauteur. Elle hocha lentement la tête, sécha ses larmes.

« Je suis désolée.

— Mais non, chérie, mais non. C'est… C'est déjà un beau cadeau d'avoir essayé.

— Je t'aime, papa, souffla-t-elle, les yeux ancrés dans les siens. »

En entendant ces trois petits mots, le cœur de Ian s'arrêta le temps d'une seconde. Les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge, il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour parler, sans y parvenir, le souffle coupé par le débordement de tendresse qui s'était emparé. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent sur le visage de porcelaine de la fillette, une boule d'amour menaçant d'exploser dans sa gorge, puis, lentement, il leva les mains vers son visage, la vit déglutir, trembler, mais elle ramena ses mains l'une contre l'autre, cachées dans sa robe de chambre, et ferma les paupières très fort, sans essayer de s'échapper.

« Abby, chuchota-t-il tout bas, moi aussi je t'aime. »

Et, avec beaucoup de lenteur et de douceur, il laissa glisser ses doigts sur ses joues froides. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, respira profondément, puis détendit sa mâchoire alors qu'il murmurait encore :

« Je t'aime de toutes mes forces. »

Ses doigts se posèrent sur ses joues, précautionneusement, et, aussi paisiblement que possible, ses pouces tremblotants caressèrent sa peau. Elle eut l'air de se retenir de s'enfuir en courant — le cœur de Ian courait à s'en décrocher de fierté et d'allégresse, alors qu'elle parvenait à détendre lentement les muscles de son visage.

« Je t'aime, que tu acceptes de me faire des câlins ou pas. »

Il la vit froncer les sourcils, les yeux toujours clos, alors que ses lèvres se plissaient et que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, gelant avant d'avoir pu toucher le sol.

« Je t'aime, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

Et, délicatement, il dessina, de ses pouces, son arcade sourcilière, les laissa glisser jusqu'à ses pommettes, dessina les traits de sa mâchoire, dans une promesse de protection muette, qu'elle comprit aussitôt — il la vit déglutir, pleurer un peu plus, tout son petit être tremblait.

Il laissa retomber ses mains sur ses cuisses. Abigail ouvrit lentement les yeux, posa son regard sur les joues baignées de larmes de son père et papillonna des paupières, confuse. L'ouragan qui lui dévorait la poitrine et les bras lui faisait un mal de chien, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la fierté qui gigotait au creux de son ventre. Un coup d'œil aux mains de son père lui indiqua qu'il n'avait rien — pas une trace de glace ou de gel.

« Pleure pas, papa, coassa-t-elle d'une petite voix penaude.

— Ce n'est pas de la tristesse, répondit-il dans un sourire tranquille. Abby, s'il y a quelque chose dont tu dois te souvenir, c'est que je n'ai pas peur de toi. J'ai confiance en toi, en tes capacités. Tu vois. »

Il lui montra ses mains. Elle hocha lentement la tête, sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. Son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien. La fatigue lui prenait la gorge, floutait sa vue.

« Tu devrais aller dormir, lui conseilla son père d'une voix très douce. »

Elle acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête, murmura :

« Bonne nuit papa. Bon anniversaire. »

Et alors qu'il la remerciait et lui souhaitait aussi une bonne nuit, elle tourna les talons et se dépêcha de rejoindre son lit avant que la douleur ne l'empêchât d'aller plus loin.

Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Ian se roula en boule dans son lit, coinça ses mains entre ses cuisses pour les réchauffer et laissa les portes de ses pleurs s'ouvrir, déversant son chagrin mêlé de joie sur son oreiller.

* * *

 **Pour le bureau des réclamations, adressez-vous à Abbynette plutôt qu'à moi, j'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire ;)** Petit message perso pour Papa Swann : si, si, je t'aime fort fort, même si parfois t'as pas trop l'impression !

Je n'ai pas écrit le poème de Gringotts! Mes talents poétiques ne sont qu'au stade zéro, j'en ai bien peur :p

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à tout le monde de suivre encore cette histoire, moult love sur vous keurkeur, et merci à Docteur Citrouille, à sa fiction avec Polly — vous aurez évidemment reconnu cette McBee à Poufsouffle, qui vient tout droit de sa trilogie Pensées Pittoresques d'une Poufsouffle, Secrets Saugrenus d'une Sorcière et Mémoires Magnifiques d'une Magicienne !—, à sa fiction en préparation (ce teasing de l'enfer), et tout le tralala ! Merci :hugs:

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'avais plein de trucs à vous dire, mais j'ai tout oublié en chemin de relecture, et du coup zblblbl (tout ceci est fort éclairant).

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, même si c'est un petit mot rapide, même si c'est presque rien !

 **En attendant de me rappeler ce que je voulais vous dire, je vous fais des bisous, et vous dis à bientôt (peut-être ?), :hugsdel'espace:**

 **Pluie de plaids tout douillets sur vous (ouiiii, c'est bientôt la saison des plaids et du chocolat chaud avec une brioche à la cannelle ! *-*)**

 **Apple**


	22. II 5 — Un flocon à Poudlard

**Bonjour !**

En ce dimanche (snif) pluvieux et un peu morne, voyez-vous ça, un nouveau chapitre (alléluia) \o/

 **Et cette fois, on retourne à Poudlard yaaay**

Bon, je ne vais pas vous tenir la jambe plus longtemps, si c'est pour vous raconter des bêtises pareilles :p

Je tiens quand même à remercier ceux et celles qui ont lu le chapitre précédent, qui l'aient commenté ou non! Merci à **GEBC** , **Mimi70** , **Rozen Coant, Mirindil, Sundae Vanille** d'avoir laissé une trace de leur passage, merci merci :cœurcœur:

Je ne vais pas m'attarder, parce que COMME D'HAB, j'ai oublié ce que je voulais vous dire, et que ça va devenir pénible, mes blabla interminables :p

 **Juste rapidou, petit rappel des événements parce que y a plein de trucs qui reviennent alors qu'on (l'auteure? hinhin) les avait oubliés!**

À la fin du chapitre 14.2 de la première année de Bybynette, on apprend qu'une vieille sorcière un peu aigrie ("Loulou" huhu) est contactée par Dumbychou pour s'occuper d'Abbynette. Sauf qu'elle est pas trop trop chaude pour ça et brûle d'une pression des doigts la lettre dans laquelle Dumbychou pleurniche que "ouééé faut que tu viennes allé steup".

Les Picadilly sont ZE famille de mon cœur d'amour, dont Stephen (le bestah number ouane ex aequo avec Charlie de Willy) fait partie. Y a du monde dans cette famille alors accrochez-vous à vos slips : Mrs Picadilly qu'on voit brièvement dans le chapitre 13, Lawrence, le mec pas trop trop clean, Stephenichou, Rosamund, et Sophie, la petite dernière qu'on n'a pas encore trop vue mais qui est trop cool. Dans un chapitre de la première année (le 5 ou 6 IL ME SEMBLE HINHINHIN quel sérieux jvous jure), on apprend que papa Picadilly, archéomage de son état, a été assassiné chez lui, vers mi-septembre de la première année de Bybynette. Dans le chapitre 12, on apprend que Lawrence est bien vénère, qu'il va tout péter chez O'Cuinn, le prof pipou de Déf contre les forces du mal, ET SURTOUT qu'en fait son papounet a découvert une relique pleine de magie nouaaare, ce qui l'a fait assassiner, et qui rend Lawrence aussi intelligent qu'un rocher (déso les rochers). Depuis, il craque constamment son slip et est vénère pour un rien, imaginez quand il découvre que y a plus de choco-BN dans le placard pour le goûter.

Abby et Ivy se sont vues pour la première fois sur le quai en sortant du Poupou Express, quand Willy a bousculé Ivy "sans faire exprès, déso" et qu'elles ont croisé le regard :cœur:. Pendant la répartition de leur première année, Ivy a soutenu Byby pour pas qu'elle tombe.

Une remarque de **Mimi70** , très pertinente, m'a bien fait rigoler : oui, Ivy s'appelle Carson-Davies, mais vous avez remarqué que je l'appelle Carson, parfois. Tout simplement parce que j'ai une flemme monstre de temps en temps d'écrire leur nom entier HUHUHU. Et que ça alourdit vachement le récit mine de rien! Byby n'a que la prétention de me faire ricaner bêtement après une journée (parfois une semaine cela dit) de travail, j'avoue :p.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 — Un flocon à Poudlard**

* * *

Les bottes du professeur McGonagall brisèrent la quiétude des couloirs de Poudlard, piteusement réchauffés par le soleil de fin août. Sa démarche assurée, quoique crispée, réveilla les quelques tableaux encore assoupis à cette heure matinale — on lui adressa quelques reproches auxquels elle ne prit la peine de répondre que d'un regard agacé derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

Elle trouva le professeur Dumbledore là où elle s'était attendue à le trouver — le regard fixé par la fenêtre de son bureau, son visage mangé par sa barbe argentée mélancoliquement tourné vers le parc. Il l'avait forcément entendue arriver mais n'en montra rien, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se râcla la gorge avec impatience qu'il se tourna vers elle avec un petit « hum ? » joyeux, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Même ses yeux souriaient, ce qui eut le don d'agacer davantage le professeur McGonagall.

« Des nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle pour guise de bonjour, d'un ton sec.

— Si j'en avais, seriez-vous là à me demander ?

— Non.

— N'êtes-vous pas censée préparer votre salle de cours pour l'arrivée prochaine des élèves ?

— Oh, Albus, je vous en prie, ma salle est prête depuis des jours. Ne me confondez pas avec vous. »

Une lueur espiègle éclaira les yeux du directeur, alors qu'une moue excédée fronçait le visage de sa collègue, laquelle ouvrit la bouche avec impatience :

« Je lui ai déjà envoyé un autre hibou, Minerva, coupa Dumbledore avec douceur.

— Avez-vous au moins la certitude que vos lettres arrivent bien à destination ?

— Je n'ai aucune inquiétude quant à cela.

— Mais quand – si ce moment arrive un jour – aurons-nous de ses nouvelles ?

— Je l'ignore, Minerva. Oh, ne faites pas cette tête, je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'elle signifie.

— Je vous l'avait dit, Albus, que c'était peine perdue ! explosa-t-elle. Pour le peu que je connaissais Louise... Je vous avais prévenu ! »

Dumbledore se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre et joignit ses mains dans son dos — c'était peut-être mieux ainsi : au moins, elle n'avait plus à supporter son sourire si joyeux quand l'impuissance la rendait amère.

« Ce n'est pas vous, Albus, qui avez la charge de cette enfant. Ce n'est pas vous qui la voyez sombrer un peu plus à chaque fois.

— J'ai confiance, Minerva.

— Mais _quand_? Votre 'chère Loulou' n'a pas daigné répondre jusque là, alors que cela fait des mois que nous tentons de la joindre ! »

Seul un piaillement du côté de Fumseck répondit à son cri de désespoir. Le professeur Dumbledore resta muet un instant, toujours tourné vers la fenêtre. Il ne souriait plus quand il reprit la parole avec calme :

« J'ai confiance, Minerva. Vous devriez essayer, ça simplifie la vie. »

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se tourna vers elle, et sur ses lèvres était réapparu son sourire mutin. Il s'approcha de son bureau pour consulter son étrange montre, sous le regard désabusé du professeur McGonagall :

« Auriez-vous par hasard croisé Miss Whitelaw en chemin ?

— Miss Whitel- Merlin, pourquoi aurais-je croisé Aileen Whitelaw dans les couloirs ? »

Dans sa voix perçait une telle horreur qu'un sourire plus large encore chatouilla les lèvres de Dumbledore. D'une voix aussi calme que détachée, il susurra :

« Malgré tout le chagrin que m'a apporté la mort de ce cher Alwin, il faut bien donner aux élèves un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

À la stupeur succéda l'effroi, sur le visage du professeur McGonagall. Son visage se tordit dans un effort titanesque pour ne pas paraître trop choquée — finalement, trop droite pour être réellement détendue, elle hoqueta :

« Parmi tous ceux qui se sont présentés…

— 'Tous ceux' ? Je ne vous connaissais pas aussi optimiste, Minerva.

— Parmi tous ceux qui se sont présentés, vous placez votre choix… _l'avenir_ de ces enfants entre les mains d'Aileen Whitelaw ?! Albus, vous avez perdu l'esprit ! »

Le regard brillant de mystère et d'amusement du professeur Dumbledore fut la seule réponse qu'elle réussit à obtenir de lui. Sidérée, elle voulut rajouter quelque chose, échoua, et au moment où elle avait décidé de se draper dans toute sa dignité pour sortir du bureau, la porte s'ouvrit et une voix stridente résonna :

« Helloooo professeurs, tiens, bonjour professeur McGonagall, ça faisait un sacré bail, pfiou là là, comment allez-vous ? Oh non, dites rien, je vais deviner ! Aah, quel bonheur ! Vous n'avez pas pris _une_ ride, c'est fou !

— Bonjour, Miss Whitelaw, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, l'accueillit Dumbledore d'une voix ravie. Je peux vous offrir une friandise ? Tenez, prenez un sorbet au citron, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! »

Le soupir du professeur McGonagall fut si profond qu'il se répercuta au fin fond du château.

* * *

Katie fut inconsolable, la veille du départ pour King's Cross. La rentrée scolaire se tenant le matin du 1er septembre dans la petite école élémentaire de Stamford, elle ne pouvait prétendre à accompagner son frère et sa sœur à Londres, et malgré ses cris et ses pleurs, Ian refusa de lui faire rater son premier jour d'école. Elle ne parvint à sécher ses larmes que lorsque Will lui proposa de dormir avec lui, et s'emmitoufla dans sa couette sans dire bonne nuit à son père.

Le lendemain, parée de son cartable et de ses plus beaux vêtements, Katie attendit de pied ferme le bisou que son frère _devait_ lui faire avant de partir pour l'école.

« Tu m'écriras, hein ? demanda-t-elle quand il déposa un gros baiser sur son front.

— Aussi souvent que possible, promit-il très solennellement, mais la fillette fit la moue, bien consciente qu'il n'en serait pas ainsi. »

Elle s'en contenta pourtant, consentit à lui adresser un petit sourire, puis se tourna vers Abigail, restée en retrait et visiblement très mal à l'aise, comme à chaque fois que des aurevoirs étaient de mise — Katie ouvrit la bouche, prête à lui adresser aussi ses derniers mots avant leurs prochaines retrouvailles, pour finalement renoncer, et lui accorder seulement un petit signe de tête couplé d'un sourire. Abigail détourna le regard, blessée — elle avait pourtant pensé qu'elles s'étaient, à défaut de s'être apprivoisées pendant l'été, _rapprochées_. Le constat que sa petite sœur nourrissait toujours une timidité si prégnante envers elle lui faisait mal au cœur.

« À plus tard, alors, soupira la petite Katie, englobant son frère et sa sœur d'un regard peiné. Ne m'oubliez pas.

— Quiconque rencontrera un jour notre Kathleen Swann sera incapable de l'oublier, lui promit Will avec une dernière caresse sur la joue.

— Ne m'appelle pas Kathleen, Willychou.

— Roh mais c'est pas possible avec ça ! »

Ian coupa court à la dispute en ouvrant la porte, intimant à Katie qu'il était largement l'heure d'y aller. Il demanda ensuite à Will et Abigail de vérifier leurs affaires le temps qu'il revienne, et bientôt, ferma la porte — Katie eut juste le temps, avant qu'elle ne fût complètement fermée, de s'écrier :

« Je penserai tout le temps à vous ! »

* * *

Le hall de la gare grouillait de moldus fort apprêtés quand ils y entrèrent. Ils contournèrent la foule pressée devant les tableaux d'affichage, parvinrent à éviter les regards intrigués au passage du hibou — heureusement apaisé par une quantité indécente de Miamhibou — de Will, et se faufilèrent entre les voies 9 et 10.

Au fur et à mesure que leurs pas les menaient vers la barrière magique, Abigail sentait son cœur s'affoler. Le souvenir de son passage l'année précédente hantait ses rêves depuis plusieurs nuits, et elle y était de nouveau, devant cette barrière maudite qui serrait sa gorge d'angoisse et crispait son être entier d'anticipation fébrile. Il était hors de question que cette fois, son père entre dans le monde de la magie avec des flocons dans les cheveux — l'année précédente, elle avait pu compter sur la protection de ses gants, mais cette année, elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même.

Les murs de la gare se resserraient sur elle alors qu'ils s'approchaient toujours plus, et bientôt s'arrêtaient. Les voix de son père et de son frère résonnèrent dans ses oreilles, si lointaines qu'elle les entendit à peine. Puis Will, sa valise et la cage de son hibou disparurent. Abigail fut un pas en arrière et leva des yeux terrifiés vers son père — un doux sourire étira ses lèvres sur son visage fatigué.

« À ton tour. »

Elle fut sur le point de hurler qu'elle ne voulait pas, qu'elle voulait juste faire demi-tour et rentrer à la maison, mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge, et tout ce qu'elle fut capable de produire fut un grognement étouffé avant un misérable hochement de tête.

« Quoi, non ?

— Tu te rappelles, l'année dernière ? »

Ian plissa les yeux sous l'effort du souvenir de l'année précédente, puis, alors qu'elle gardait son regard fixé sur lui, il roula les lèvres et soupira :

« Est-ce que je dois _sérieusement_ te rappeler que tu as pris un Portoloin, c'est-à-dire un moyen de transport fabriqué par le Malin en personne, entourée d'une dizaine de personnes, sans qu'aucun accident ne soit arrivé ? »

Un sourire mutin étira ses lèvres quand le visage d'Abigail se décomposa pour se froncer presque aussitôt, et, avec une dignité toute relative, elle détourna la tête et marmonna :

« Non.

— Alors en route, miss Swann. »

Partagée entre la honte d'avoir été à ce point effrayée alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de l'être et une appréhension toujours énorme, Abigail s'approcha de la barrière et, fermant les yeux dans un espoir fou de faire disparaître ses angoisses autant que le sourire moqueur de son père, s'y appuya.

« Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! »

La voix mécontente de Will lui fit ouvrir les yeux avec brusquerie — les bras croisés, son frère attendait avec une moue sur les lèvres. Derrière lui se tenait la grosse locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express, mais elle y fit à peine attention — la poignée du chariot qu'elle tenait fermement était recouvert de givre. Une colère sourde remonta dans sa gorge pour s'y blottir, et c'est avec humeur qu'elle répondit à son frère :

« C'est pas trop tôt toi-même.

— Ah, vous n'allez pas commencer, dites donc.

— Quoi ! Mais je n'ai rien d- oh, papa, t'as un truc dans les cheveux.

— Je n'ai rien dans les cheveux, le contredit son père d'une voix grondeuse. »

Will rougit et détourna le regard mais le mal était fait — Abigail plissa les lèvres et leva des yeux contrariés vers son père, lequel s'ébouriffait les cheveux pour faire tomber les flocons qui s'y étaient déposés.

« Allons, ne sois pas dépitée Abbynette, ce n'est rien. Vraiment rien du tout. »

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand la locomotive poussa un rugissement féroce, derrière eux. Ils sursautèrent, à demi assourdis, puis Will leur fit signe qu'il était temps de se mettre en quête de leurs copains, ou à minima d'une place assise. Ian acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le train, laissant glisser derrière eux la barrière magique aussi bien que le sujet de conversation, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne désuet et ne s'efface complètement.

Ce n'était plus du dépit, à ce stade, c'était beaucoup plus. Elle avait l'impression qu'on la prenait pour une idiote — pire, que _son père_ la prenait pour une idiote. Avait-elle réellement réussi à contrôler ses angoisses, grâce auxquelles sa magie prenait un cruel plaisir à s'échapper, lorsqu'ils avaient pris le Portoloin ? Elle n'avait pas avoué à son père qu'elle pensait avoir été aidée. Par un sortilège quelconque posé sur l'objet, ou même sur elle. Elle avait eu trop peur d'en parler à quiconque, peur de se tromper, de se tourner en ridicule devant de telles suppositions — s'il existait de tels sortilèges capables de préserver sa magie de s'enfuir, alors pourquoi les professeurs ne les avaient jamais utilisés sur elle ? Pourquoi s'échinait-elle à apprendre le contrôle de sa magie ? Et si elle n'avait pas été aidée, si elle avait réussi d'elle-même à éviter ce débordement, comment se faisait-il que le passage entre son monde moldu et le monde magique ne fût pas insensible à ses fichus pouvoirs ?

Son retour dans le monde magique, qu'elle avait redouté autant qu'attendu, s'annonçait comme elle se l'était imaginé — d'un côté, elle ressentait un soulagement qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, une douceur qu'elle sentait nager entre les picotements au creux de ses veines — l'atmosphère magique qui les entourait entrait en elle dans une caresse apaisante de promesses aussi sereines que sucrées. Et, de l'autre côté, ses angoisses, cette boule de stress qui se refermait, de plus en plus compacte, de plus en plus hermétique, au fond de son cœur malmené. Dans le monde moldu, elle pouvait se cacher, refuser d'affronter ses démons. Elle se laissait même aller à des rêveries de réussites, car elles n'en étaient que trop creuses, trop faciles. De nouveau catapultée dans cette puissante aura de magie, elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux. La douleur reviendrait, plus intense encore, et les chemins pour parvenir à un semblant de tranquillité seraient beaucoup plus longs et difficiles que ceux qu'elle se permettait de prendre à Stamford. L'Introspection serait de nouveau source de déceptions, de nouvelles souffrances. Elle en était épuisée d'avance.

Oui, son retour dans le monde magique était bien celui qu'elle s'était imaginé, lui laissait un arrière-goût amer. Tous ses questionnements, ses doutes, ses peurs lui revenaient en pleine tête, s'écrasaient contre les parois de son crâne, hurlaient dans ses oreilles. Elle voulait les faire taire, ces satanés hurlements de terreur, qui manquaient de renverser les parois de son sang-froid et déverser leur anxiété dans ses muscles déjà tendus. La petite voix du désespoir lui mangeait le cœur quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu raison de se méfier de ses soi-disant succès, pendant l'été. L'illusion d'un quelconque contrôle sur elle-même avait éteint sa méfiance au point qu'elle s'était rassurée, que tout irait bien. De nouveau, ses rêves s'écroulaient dans une tempête de sentiments trop lourds, au fond de sa poitrine de plus en plus douloureuse au fil que leurs pas les menaient vers le centre du train, où Will avait aperçu la tête rousse de Charlie.

La relation paradoxalement et inutilement compliquée qu'elle entretenait avec sa propre magie l'épuisait, aussi physiquement que mentalement. Mais ça, elle l'avait déjà avoué, à Will, à Ivy, à son père, dans la lettre qu'elle avait accepté de leur donner. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'en plaigne plus que de raison.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Charlie, Will se jeta dans ses bras et ils se retrouvèrent avec d'immenses sourires et éclats de rire. Restée en retrait, Abigail jeta un coup d'œil qu'elle voulut neutre vers son père — il sentit son regard peser sur lui et lui sourit gentiment, de son sourire qui lui plissait légèrement les yeux et creusait un peu ses joues. Son sourire un peu de travers. Son chagrin transposé sur son visage avec maladresse. Elle se sentit stupide d'avoir été en colère contre lui. Elle voulait qu'il vienne. Elle voulait revoir les étoiles qu'elle avait vues danser dans ses yeux le soir de son anniversaire. Mais elle ne voyait qu'une douleur mal dissimulée, au fond de ses iris d'un bleu éclatant.

Sa poitrine lui faisait affreusement mal.

Arthur et Molly Weasley lui donnèrent une bonne raison de ravaler tout son chagrin en s'approchant pour saluer Ian — elle resta très droite, très crispée, un peu à l'écart, obligeant la boule d'angoisse à redescendre, et ses yeux à garder leur cap devant elle, pour ne pas mesurer les dégâts que ses mains pouvaient avoir apportés à la poignée de son chariot. Ian semblait content de revoir les parents de Charlie, qui le remercièrent pour l'invitation à la Coupe du Monde de leur fils, et que s'ils pouvaient faire quoi que ce fût pour lui, ils seraient ravis.

Les Weasley étaient accompagnés d'une ribambelle d'enfants aux cheveux roux. Molly leur présenta les frères et sœur de Charlie, sauf Bill, qui était déjà parti rejoindre ses amis, d'après les dires de sa mère, et des jumeaux qui s'échappèrent de la surveillance parentale pour se faufiler dans la foule. Abigail écouta d'une oreille distraite la matriarche présenter Percy, le petit troisième, un garçon pas bien grand aux innombrables taches de rousseur, dont le visage hiératique n'était finalement qu'une façade bien pensée pour cacher l'appréhension qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles claires.

Elle n'entendit pas le prénom des deux derniers enfants Weasley — derrière elle résonna la voix claire et enjouée de Daisy. Elle se retourna, aperçut Ivy et sa mère arriver vers elle. De larges cernes tirant sur le noir s'étiraient sous les yeux noisette de la jeune fille, qui étira malgré tout un sourire en s'arrêtant non loin de son amie, trop intimidée par la présence des Weasley pour s'approcher davantage. Elle avait entouré son cou meurtri d'un joli foulard violet pâle, dont le petit nœud savamment fermé ne permettait pas d'apercevoir sa blessure, et Abigail remarqua que son port de tête était beaucoup plus crispé que les dernières fois qu'elles s'étaient vues — Ivy n'osa pas lever le cou lorsque sa mère l'embrassa sur le crâne, et garda le nez un peu baissé vers le sol.

Sans trop s'intéresser à ce que pouvaient se dire les Weasley et son père, Abigail se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers son amie. Derrière elle, Will lança un regard inquiet vers Ivy mais n'osa pas bouger.

« Bonjour Abby, salua Daisy alors qu'Ivy se blottissait contre elle avec un soupir silencieux. Tu vas bien ? »

Un timide hochement de tête plus tard, et elle continuait :

« Ça va bien se passer, chérie, on t'enverra plein de lettres. Jacob aussi, il te l'a promis. Allez, ne fais pas cette tête-là. »

Mais malgré ses caresses, elle ne parvint pas à redonner le sourire à sa fille. Abigail les observait du coin de l'œil, embarrassée, tandis que derrière elle résonnaient les voix de son père et des Weasley.

« Chérie, tu sais que je ne peux pas trop tarder…, chuchotait maintenant Daisy en se penchant pour être à la hauteur de sa fille désespérée. Tout ira bien, tu as des potions dans ton sac, si ça te fait trop mal. Et va voir Madame Pomfresh au cas où une piqûre serait nécessaire, d'accord ? Mais je ne pense pas que ça le sera. Je t'aime, ma chérie. »

À ces mots, les lèvres d'Ivy tremblèrent et les larmes se mirent lentement à couler sur son visage, alors qu'elle l'enfouissait dans le cou de sa mère, tout aussi émue. Elle répéta des petits mots qu'Abigail n'entendit pas, et ne souhaitait pas entendre, jusqu'à ce que l'heure la rattrape — elle libéra sa fille de ses bras et, alors qu'Ivy essuyait les larmes de ses joues, elle l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur le front, les joues, le crâne, et caressa une dernière fois les joues de la fillette avant de sourire doucement.

« Désolée ma chérie… On t'écrira tous les jours, promis. À bientôt Abby, dis bonjour à ton père de ma part, je n'ose pas le déranger. À très vite pucette. »

Et, après un dernier baiser, elle transplana. Ivy essuya son visage maladroitement, et attrapa d'un main ferme sa valise, pour grimacer de honte et se tourner vers Abigail, laquelle proposa à voix basse :

« Viens, on va se trouver un compartiment calme. »

Ivy acquiesça silencieusement, aperçut Will et Charlie qui les observaient avec une inquiétude non dissimulée, rougit et détourna la tête en grimaçant. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Abigail, dans une supplication silencieuse de s'éloigner au plus vite de la foule.

« Vas-y devant, je vais juste prévenir papa que je reviens, lui intima-t-elle. »

Et alors qu'Ivy hochait de nouveau la tête, ses yeux se posèrent sur la poignée du chariot tiré par Abigail — elle cligna tristement des paupières en y apercevant les morceaux de glace, et se hâta de monter dans la première ouverture du train, très vite engloutie par le monstre de fer.

« Ivy va bien ? la questionna Will quand elle passa devant lui.

— Tu me poses vraiment la question ? rétorqua-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils noirs. Je te croyais plus fin observateur. »

Il rosit mais préféra singer sa réplique en lui tirant la langue.

« Tu pourras dire à papa que je reviens lui dire au revoir ? On va chercher un compartiment.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

— Merci. »

Lui laisser son chariot fut plus compliqué que prévu. Sitôt que Will et Charlie eurent posé les yeux sur le givre parsemé un peu partout, ils eurent une petite moue compatissante qu'elle eut terriblement envie de leur faire avaler.

Il n'y avait pas encore grand monde dans le train quand elles entrèrent, et c'est sans mal qu'elles se trouvèrent une place vide, rien que pour elles. Elles s'installèrent sans bruit, Ivy toussota :

 _J'ai tellement mal depuis deux jours,_ expliqua-t-elle avec une grimace douloureuse, et ses mains se mouvaient lentement, comme si elle craignait que trop s'agiter pût renforcer sa peine. _J'ai l'impression qu'on me brûle l'œsophage. Je n'arrive plus à manger, sauf des milkshakes glacés. Et même ça, c'est atroce._

Elle tenta un sourire, n'y parvint pas, se plaça mieux sur la banquette. Abigail ne sut que dire, resta muette, ennuyée de son incapacité à lui remonter ne serait-ce qu'un peu le moral. Ivy voulut la rassurer en lui assurant qu'elle avait vu sa médicomage récemment et qu'elle lui avait donné des potions en cas de force majeure —autrement dit, quand sa capacité à se nourrir ou même à respirer atteindrait le zéro.

Onze heures approchaient, si bien qu'Abigail prit momentanément congé pour aller dire au revoir à son père. Ivy comprit et lui fit signe qu'elle l'attendait. Les couloirs du Poudlard Express commençaient à se remplir d'élèves indécis quant à la place qu'ils occuperaient pendant les longues heures les séparant de l'écosse. Abigail évita les élèves plus âgés en se plaquant contre les murs du train, et allait atteindre la porte quand elle croisa Rosamund, qui, l'air fatiguée mais visiblement contente de la revoir, lui sourit. Elle lui indiqua le compartiment où Ivy attendait déjà et, après que Rosamund l'eut remerciée et s'y fut dirigée, elle esquiva une fillette de première année et descendit sur le quai.

Il lui fut aisé de retrouver son père, bien plus grand que la moyenne des sorciers venus accompagnés leurs enfants. Il était en compagnie, non plus des Weasleys, occupés à aider Percy dans son installation, mais de Mrs Picadilly — elle embrassait Stephen sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir, et, alors qu'Abigail s'avançait, incertaine, elle le regarda s'avancer vers le train. Si le visage du jeune garçon était, à l'instar de Rosamund, tiré par la fatigue, ce n'était rien comparé à celui de sa mère, rongé par l'inquiétude et l'épuisement.

Quand il arriva à la hauteur d'Abigail, Stephen lui adressa un maigre sourire :

« Hey. Excuse-moi, tu saurais où sont Will et Charlie ?

— Sur la gauche, en entrant, pas très loin, bafouilla-t-elle timidement.

— Merci, répondit-il d'une voix si détachée qu'elle douta un instant qu'il se rendît compte d'avoir parlé. »

Et il s'éloigna sans un mot ou un regard de plus.

Mrs Picadilly s'écarta légèrement quand Abigail se planta devant son père — il se pencha légèrement, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

« À plus tard, Abby chérie ?

— À plus tard, papa. »

Elle observa ses yeux brillant d'une tristesse mal cachée sous son sourire et murmura :

« Ne sois pas triste. Je penserai beaucoup à toi.

— Moi aussi, Abbynette chérie. Je penserai tout le temps à vous. »

Les yeux froids de la fillette restèrent bloqués sur les siens, et se mirent à pétiller, alors que ses lèvres tremblaient d'hésitation :

« Tu sais papa, consentit-elle finalement à avouer en baissant le regard, quand ça ne va pas, je pense à toi. »

Il y eut un flottement, dans lequel s'immiscèrent les bruyantes dernières recommandations et l'appel du chef de gare, autour d'eux. Puis Ian leva une main pour remettre avec une délicatesse toute mesurée une mèche noire derrière l'oreille de sa fille. Elle eut un mouvement gêné mais ne protesta pas.

« Moi aussi, chérie, quand ça ne va pas je pense à vous. Et ça va mieux.

— Tu m'enverras des lettres ? demanda-t-elle encore une petite voix, en tordant ses mains l'une dans l'autre.

— Plein. Allez, va vite. Je te fais un câlin par la pensée. »

Elle cligna des paupières, incapable de trouver une réponse autre qu'un regard perplexe, et préféra s'éloigner sans rien ajouter. Il lui sembla que chaque pas lui arrachait un peu plus le cœur, mais l'angoisse de rater le train l'empêcha de se retourner.

Le chef de gare siffla le départ quand elle atteignit la porte. D'un bond, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur, au moment où le portes rouge vif se refermaient, et, de la fenêtre, elle adressa un dernier regard à son père, laissant ses doigts ramener derrière ses oreilles les mêmes mèches rebelles qu'il avait dégagées de son visage un instant plus tôt. Il l'aperçut, comprit que son geste aussi muet que maladroit lui avouait à quel point il allait lui manquer, et s'autorisa un léger signe de main penaud.

Le Poudlard Express prit de la vitesse, et bientôt disparut. Ian se tourna vers Mrs Picadilly, un peu embarrassé par son regard troublé et sa respiration lourde, et se racla la gorge.

« Un café te tente toujours ? »

Elle hocha seulement la tête, et, sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, s'effondra en sanglots contre lui. Pris de court, il ne sut comment réagir — elle hoquetait, dans ses pleurs, contre son épaule, avait passé ses bras autour de lui pour se blottir plus facilement contre lui. Il opta pour des petites tapes et caresses amicales dans son dos, en attendant qu'elle fût calmée.

Entre ses sanglots, elle bafouilla :

« Oh, Ian, est-ce que tu sais- est-ce que tu imagines seulement ce que c'est… ce que c'est quand ton enfant se meurt, se laisse dépérir à petit feu devant tes yeux, sans que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit pour lui venir en aide ? »

Le cœur de Ian se serra si fort qu'il étouffa un instant. Il comprit qu'elle parlait de son aîné, ce grand garçon trop vite grandi au visage creux et au regard vide. Elle n'attendait certainement aucune compassion à sa douleur, mais Ian passa doucement ses bras autour d'elle et déposa sa joue contre son crâne. Elle sembla se détendre, soupira doucement, et, lentement, d'une voix brisée, il répondit :

« Oui. Je le sais. Je le vis. »

Ils restèrent un instant enlacés sur le quai, puis Mrs Picadilly murmura en reniflant :

« Tu veux le prendre chez moi, le café ?

— Je suis plutôt thé, pour tout te dire, avoua-t-il, tout penaud.

— Moi aussi. »

Elle se sépara lentement de lui, essuya ses yeux rougis avant de les lever vers son visage troublé. Ils échangèrent un sourire maladroit avant de pouffer de leurs airs si détruits, se trouvèrent ridicules, puis elle lui tendit la main :

« Tu n'as rien contre le transplanage ?

— Tu n'as rien contre le vomi sur ton parquet ? »

Un petit rire étranglé la secoua, puis, d'un air malicieux qui redonna une jolie couleur rose à ses joues encore mouillées, elle répondit :

« Là où on va, c'est du carrelage. »

* * *

Stephen ne tarda pas à trouver le compartiment occupé par Will et Charlie — il y entra, coupant court à la conversation passionnée de ses amis, penchés sur le _Mensuel du Quidditch_ tout juste sorti. Ils levèrent les yeux en entendant le coulissement de la porte et leurs yeux brillèrent en voyant leur ami.

« Steph' ! on s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi.

— Tu répondais plus aux lettres, ça va ? »

Une petite grimace accueillit leurs paroles. Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, la mâchoire crispée, posa ses affaires et s'installa sur la banquette, en retenant un soupir. Ses amis le laissèrent souffler un peu, les yeux braqués sur lui, et lentement, d'une voix tendue, il expliqua :

« C'est Lawrence. »

Sa déclaration installa un silence pesant, puis Charlie osa demander d'une petite voix :

« Que se passe-t-il avec Lawrence ?

— Depuis qu'ils ont annoncé la mort d'O'Cuinn, il est pas bien du tout, avoua finalement Stephen après un instant d'hésitation. Il voit le mal partout. Il crie dans son sommeil, il est toujours en colère, à tourner dans la maison comme un animal en cage. Il… fait des crises, parfois. C'est affreux. Ça ne s'arrête pas tout seul en plus. On n'en dort plus la nuit.

— Tu… Tu crois que c'est encore la relique ? murmura Will après un instant de silence.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Mais c'était il y a longtemps, la relique, protesta Charlie dans un froncement de sourcils réflexif. Presque six mois.

— Peut-être, mais c'était de la magie noire. Papa disait que les objets remplis de magie noire pouvaient avoir une emprise sur les gens, même après des années.

— C'est vrai… admit alors Charlie dans un murmure pensif, alors qu'à ses côtés, Will pâlissait. Mon père nous a parlé d'un cas de livre ensorcelé. Les sorciers qui l'ont ouvert sont condamnés à parler en vers.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Stephen, le regard posé sur Will, qui commençait à jouer avec ses doigts, de plus en plus pâle, c'est très angoissant. Il devient méchant. Et il… Il répète que c'est pas sa faute, si O'Cuinn est mort… Mais c'est évident, que c'est pas sa faute.

— Evidemment, répéta Charlie dans un murmure pensif, alors que Will frémissait d'horreur. Et que dit ta mère ?

— Elle gère comme elle peut, soupira Stephen en passant une main sur sa nuque crispée. C'est pas facile. »

Il y eut un silence pesant entre les trois garçons. Charlie le brisa en chuchotant :

« Satanée relique. On aurait mieux de la remettre là où on l'a trouvée, au lieu de bêtement la ramener au grand jour. »

Sa remarque, aussi bien intentionnée fût-elle, jeta un froid si glaçant dans le compartiment que l'atmosphère se chargea de tension. Le teint proche du livide, Stephen baissa les yeux. Will n'osa pas bouger, le regard fixé sur le visage sans vie de son ami, les dents serrées. Charlie se rendit vite compte de son indélicatesse et passa du pâle au cramoisi en une fraction de seconde.

« Je suis trop désolé, je voulais pas parler de ton père de cette façon, bredouilla-t-il.

— Pourtant, tu as raison, le rassura Stephen, tout bas. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il ne l'avait pas découverte. »

Il se tut, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et détourna la tête. Will se ranima, se décala pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules et lui presser gentiment. Embarrassé par ce contact, Stephen se recroquevilla avec un sourire gêné à travers les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées sans bruit de ses yeux. Charlie n'osait pas bouger.

« C'est rien, les rassura Stephen en essuyant rapidement ses joues. Il me manque, c'est tout. C'est pas grave. Ça va passer. »

Will le lâcha pour qu'il pût attraper un paquet de mouchoir dans la poche de sa veste — dans son geste un peu tremblant, il fit glisser le ticket doré sur lequel étaient indiquées la date et l'heure du départ du Poudlard Express. Le billet n'eut pas le temps de tomber au sol que Charlie l'avait rattrapé et tendu à son propriétaire.

Will fixa la main de Stephen, dans laquelle reposait désormais le ticket, plongé dans la confusion, puis une bouffée de panique éclata dans son ventre et remonta en furie jusqu'à sa gorge — il se leva d'un bond pour tâter ses poches, alors que Stephen se mouchait d'une main et rangeait de l'autre son billet de train.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Charlie, inquiet, en lui voyant l'air aussi angoissé.

— Le billet ! J'ai oublié mon billet ! geignit-il en retournant ses poches de jean, puis de veste, avant de s'attaquer à son sac.

— Calme-toi, il est peut-être quelque part.

— Mais je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir pris !

— C'est peut-être Abigail qui l'a, hasarda Stephen.

— Abigail ? répéta Will en clignant des yeux, et la surprise inhiba toute panique l'espace d'un instant.

— Ta sœur, précisa encore Stephen en fronçant à demi les sourcils de perplexité.

— Aah ! Abby !

— J'ignorais que ça changeait fondamentalement la chose, fit remarquer son ami avec un sourire moqueur, et Charlie éclata de rire. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. »

Son rire se transforma en toux quand il croisa le regard furibond de Will.

* * *

Rosamund était si épuisée qu'elle s'endormit une dizaine de minutes seulement après le départ du train, bercée par les légers sursauts des roues sur les rails. Ivy roula sa veste pour lui fabriquer un petit oreiller de fortune, et le glissa sous sa joue – Rosamund eut un tressaillement mais ne se réveilla pas.

Le silence, dans le compartiment des trois filles, brisé par les éclats de voix et de rires étouffés par la porte fermée, tomba sur elles avec toute sa bienveillance muette. Ivy sirotait de temps à autre un peu d'eau fraîche, grimaçait à chaque fois qu'elle déglutissait, mais n'osait se plaindre — son visage blême et ses lèvres plissées sur sa mâchoire crispée remplaçaient de toute façon tous les mots du monde. Abigail levait les yeux de son livre à chaque mouvement de la Gryffondor, pour poser son regard froid sur elle, et l'envelopper de son inquiétude maladroite. Un premier quart d'heure de trajet passa ainsi. Ivy gigotait, gênée par l'inconfort de sa gorge irritée, ne trouvait pas de position agréable, si bien que l'agacement commença lentement à froncer son visage, quand Abigail se leva.

 _Tu vas où ?_

« Je viens de me rappeler que c'est moi qui ai le billet de Will. »

Elle agrémenta ses paroles d'une moue désespérée, en songeant à l'esclandre qu'il allait lui faire quand il s'en rendrait compte. Ivy partageait visiblement ses pensées, à en croire le léger sourire amusé qui étira timidement ses lèvres.

« Je vais juste lui donner et je reviens. Tu euh- tu veux venir ? »

Le geste de négation penaud d'Ivy fut accompagné d'un petit signe de direction de Rosamund.

 _Je ne veux pas la laisser seule. À tout de suite_.

« Je me dépêche, promit Abigail d'une petite voix. »

Le sourire d'Ivy l'accompagna alors qu'elle passait les portes et s'éloignait dans le couloir.

Celui-ci avait été pris d'assaut par les élèves de tout âge. Certains jouaient à la bataille explosive à même le sol, d'autres bloquaient le passage, assis par terre, occupés à jouer les commères ou à se raconter leurs vacances. Abigail passa devant eux, tête baissée, les mains soigneusement rangées dans ses manches. Qu'ils étaient pénibles, à bloquer ainsi le passage ! Le bon sens avait décidément fait grève au moment de la conception de certains.

Finalement, elle arriva devant le compartiment de Will, Charlie et Stephen. Au grand désespoir de la fillette, son frère gesticulait dans tous les sens, pris de panique, et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il aperçut sa sœur à la porte — il l'ouvrit avant qu'elle eût pu poser une main sur la poignée, et s'écria en guise de préambule :

« Les billets ! Je ne trouve plus les billets ! On a oublié les billets ! »

Elle soupira silencieusement, son regard froid désabusé sur lui, les lèvres plissées. Avant qu'il eût pu repartir dans son délire paranoïaque, elle sortit un billet doré de sa poche et lui tendit :

« C'est ça que tu cherches ?

— Oh Merlin tout puissant, merci ! Je pensais que je les avais oubliés. »

Derrière lui, Charlie ricana et le sourire moqueur de Stephen s'était élargi.

« Tu les avais oubliés. Je les ai pris sur ta commode ce matin. »

L'éclat de rire de Charlie coupa net toute protestation de son ami, qui s'étrangla avec sa salive, parut sur le point de protester, mais préféra lui adresser une moue penaude.

« Merci, marmonna-t-il, à mi-chemin entre l'agacement et le soulagement d'avoir retrouvé son billet perdu. Ça serait bien de ne pas fouiller ma chambre, la prochaine fois.

— Je n'ai pas _fouillé_ , ils étaient là sur ta commode, répliqua-t-elle avant de se détourner pour rejoindre de nouveau son compartiment. »

Elle ne vit pas Will lui tirer la langue et retourner s'asseoir, sous les sourires moqueurs de ses amis.

* * *

Le visage souriant de Napoléon Bonaparte accueillit Abigail quand elle passa enfin la porte du compartiment — il rosit quand leurs regards se croisèrent, se tortilla un peu sur la banquette pour lui laisser toute la place qu'il avait chipée. Ivy s'était endormie — ou faisait semblant de dormir, pour ne pas avoir à alimenter une quelconque conversation —, la tempe appuyée contre la vitre, le nez dans son foulard, à l'instar de Rosamund, qui avait visiblement bougé, signe que son sommeil s'était fait plus léger. Abigail s'installait à peine sur la banquette que Napoléon, les joues rosies, ferma son livre et se tourna vers elle avec un sourire :

« Tu vas bien ? chuchota-t-il.

— Oui. Et toi ?

— Plutôt pas mal. »

Il baissa encore la voix quand Rosamund grommela dans son sommeil en se recroquevillant davantage.

« Ça me fait bizarre de retourner à Poudlard, même si j'ai hâte d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

— Oui, éluda Abigail sans oser lever les yeux vers lui. »

Napoléon lui raconta ses vacances qu'elle écouta d'une oreille distraite, puis, comprenant qu'elle ne répondrait pas, un peu embarrassé par la pensée de l'avoir dérangée, il se tut et reprit sa lecture.

Contrairement à ce qu'Abigail avait pensé, Will ne vint pas une seule fois leur tenir compagnie pendant le trajet, qui se révéla morne et silencieux. Seuls Napoléon et Rosamund papotèrent, et malgré l'envie de se joindre à leur conversation, Ivy resta enveloppée dans son mutisme. Ils reçurent la visite de Círdan Rosebud, un camarade Serdaigle d'Abigail, avec qui ils avaient joué au Quidditch pour l'anniversaire d'Ivy, en juin. Le garçon resta le temps d'une heure, papota gaiment avec Napoléon et Rosamund, essaya de socialiser avec Abigail — mais elle baissa plus les yeux vers son livre pour échapper à sa conversation —, et n'ajouta rien quand Ivy, lassée et triste de n'oser ouvrir la bouche, essaya de retourner au pays des songes.

Le seul moment où Rosamund se tut fut le moment où Lawrence passa comme une ombre devant leur porte. Elle pâlit et se recroquevilla sur son siège, sans oser poser son regard sur la vitre qui les séparait du couloir, dans lequel il s'était effacé. Napoléon s'inquiéta de son état mais elle refusa de répondre.

Ce fut la même voix que l'année précédente, annonçant l'arrivée imminente du train et priant les élèves de laisser leurs bagages dans le train, qui réveilla le compartiment non loin de l'assoupissement. Napoléon fut le premier sur ses pieds, et malgré son visage fatigué sous ses épais cheveux en pagaille qu'il essaya de lisser d'un coup de main rapide, il attrapa sa robe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle qu'il enfila sur son uniforme. Il s'éclipsait discrètement pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux trois filles quand Ivy bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, les bras levés dans une tentative d'étirement plus ou moins efficace. Rosamund attacha ses longs cheveux en une queue-de-cheval approximative mais confortable, et toutes les trois enfilèrent leurs robes, alors que le Poudlard Express ralentissait jusqu'à s'arrêter.

L'effervescence à bord du train les bouscula, alors qu'elles tentaient de parvenir à la sortie. Une fois parvenues sur le quai, elles s'immobilisèrent un instant, hésitantes quant à l'endroit où elles devaient se rendre. Napoléon s'éloignait seul, un peu plus loin. Abigail aperçut Will et ses deux meilleurs copains s'éloigner, suivant le flot d'élèves plus âgés que la première année, et bientôt croisa le regard d'Ivy — le menton à demi mangé par son écharpe, elle souriait doucement, les yeux brillants. Abigail elle-même sentait danser au fond de son cœur une étrange sensation, une allégresse si douce, si nouvelle, qu'elle détourna le regard, embarrassée. C'était ici, sur ce quai, qu'elles s'étaient aperçues pour la première fois, deux enfants sans autre appartenance que leur angoisse commune, bousculées par la maladresse de Will.

« C'est par là, j'imagine, hasarda Rosamund, totalement indifférente à leur jeu de regard, pointant du doigt le chemin qu'empruntaient les autres élèves. »

Ivy et Abigail la suivirent sur le chemin de terre transformé en gadoue par les jours de pluie qui avaient précédé leur arrivée, et furent stoppées par un attroupement d'élèves, un peu plus loin. L'attente fut insupportable, autant pour Ivy, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à déglutir, pour Rosamund, dont la patience s'effritait avec la faim, et pour Abigail, anxieuse de toute cette foule qui se pressait en attendant elles ne savaient quoi, « sûrement un moyen de transport pour aller jusqu'au château », hasarda Rosamund en tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de trouver une explication à leur attente.

Il s'avéra qu'elles attendaient de pouvoir monter dans une carriole miteuse, protégée par un toit ouvragé datant d'au moins trois ou quatre siècles. Deux septième année s'époumonaient, essayaient de compléter les transports pour faire le moins de trajets possibles.

« Il me faudrait trois personnes ici, criait l'un d'eux.

— Et là, quatre ! Quatre places par ici ! hurlait l'autre pour couvrir les discussions.

— Trop chic les gars, fit remarquer un garçon de Poufsouffle à deux autres de ses camarades de maison. On se croirait à Disneyland ! »

Rosamund n'attendit pas et fit signe à ses amies — elle leva la main, trois doigts vers le ciel, et le septième année lui fit signe d'approcher. Ivy et Abigail échangèrent un regard paniqué mais Rosamund n'attendit pas et fonça dans le tas pour faire de la place, et passer.

Traverser le flot d'élèves fut un supplice pour les deux adolescentes, qui soupirèrent d'une même voix en montant dans la cariole. Rosamund leur sourit, ravie d'avoir échappé à plus de minutes dans le froid de la nuit, mais elles ne répondirent pas, et prirent connaissance de leurs voisines de trajet, quatre filles de Poufsouffle plus âgées qui leur sourirent avant de se désintéresser d'elles, et un garçon de Serpentard, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre.

Mal à l'aise, Abigail cacha ses mains dans ses manches et les noua l'une dans l'autre, contre son ventre — à côté d'elle, Ivy s'était emmitouflée dans sa cape et frissonnait, et bientôt, Rosamund fit remarquer d'un air bougon qu'il faisait finalement plus froid ici que dehors. La honte serra la gorge d'Abigail, et elle se détourna, tête basse, vers la fenêtre, alors que la carriole s'ébranlait enfin.

Les filles de Poufsouffle, de sixième ou septième année, ne s'émerveillèrent pas de la vision du château illuminé quand la carriole prit un tournant et sortit d'une allée bordée d'arbres. Seules les filles de deuxième année levèrent les yeux — Ivy se pencha sur Abigail pour mieux apercevoir les fenêtres brillant comme des torches sur les immenses tours, obligeant la jeune fille à s'écarter pour éviter de la toucher.

Sortir à l'air libre fut une libération. Elle s'autorisa à respirer plus profondément, sentit son angoisse s'échapper lentement de son souffle. Même la vue du château était plus agréable, du dehors. Le château s'élevait comme un songe dans l'immensité du ciel dégagé, ses fenêtres scintillaient avec autant de force que les étoiles, se confondant presque avec elles, si les pierres noires n'avaient pas découpé ses murs dans le paysage pour en marquer la délimitation. La mauvaise humeur liée à la faim et la fatigue de Rosamund s'envola aussitôt qu'elle posa un pied sur les marches du perron. Un immense sourire plus tard, et elle tendait la main à Ivy pour l'inviter à monter avec elle — la jeune Gryffondor accepta avec un sourire timide, glissant sa main dans la sienne, et se tourna vers Abigail, sans grand espoir de pouvoir en faire de même avec elle. La grimace dont elle écopa en signe de réponse la fit sourire avec tendresse.

Abigail passa les portes avec la douce sensation que la magie dansait tout autour d'elles, les accueillait après une trop longue absence. Les armures, qu'elle avait trouvées de très mauvais goût l'année précédente, lui semblèrent beaucoup plus amènes, et c'était comme si elle n'avait finalement jamais quitté le château pour les vacances. Rosamund riait, ravie de se faire accueillir par des lucioles qui se posaient dans ses cheveux en barrettes lumineuses. Seule l'ombre de Peeves, derrière les colonnades, les empêcha de rester longtemps dans le hall.

Après un au revoir et une promesse de se voir le lendemain à la première heure pour le petit-déjeuner, Abigail laissa les filles s'éloigner vers la table des Gryffondor, et prit le chemin opposé pour s'installer à celle des Serdaigle. Elle croisa Napoléon qui venait de s'installer chez les Poufsouffle, accompagné de deux autres garçons de deuxième année, et il rougit en lui expliquant rapidement qu'il les avait perdues de vue et s'excusait de les avoir lâchement abandonnées.

Elle n'aperçut même pas les regards d'élèves plus âgés qui se tournèrent vers elle, pauvre petite brebis égarée dans l'infinité de la table, et apprécia la solitude que lui offrait la place qu'elle avait choisie, tout au bout. La seule chose qu'elle espérait, c'était que les plats ne soient pas distribués injustement, et que, malgré sa position en extrémité de table, elle aurait autant droit que les autres à ses mets préférés. Círdan Rosebud et ses amis de dortoir passèrent devant elle — Círdan fut le seul à lui adresser un salut et lui proposa de les rejoindre, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les amis du jeune garçon le poussaient à aller prendre des places plus loin. Tant mieux, songea-t-elle en suivant Will et ses amis des yeux, alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle pour s'installer.

Ses pensées s'éloignèrent pour se poser à Stamford, dans le salon dépourvu de magie de son père et de sa sœur. La culpabilité de ressentir le soulagement d'être entourée par le monde magique et son aura si rassurante, alors que son père faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour leur offrir la meilleure vie possible, lui noua l'estomac. Elle décida que dès le lendemain, elle lui enverrait une longue lettre, adressée aussi bien à lui qu'à Katie.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent. La faim faisait chanter son ventre, et c'était tant mieux que les discussions aillent à ce point bon train, pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Au moins, cette année, elle était plus tranquille, ne regrettait certainement pas l'excitation de la première année qu'elle n'avait pas pu ressentir, prisonnière de sa panique.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur le professeur McGonagall, suivie de près par le groupe de première année. Ils avaient tous, collé sur leur visage, l'air effrayé de la découverte de l'immensité, alors que les regards se levaient vers le plafond, embrassaient les tables et se fixaient sur le tabouret, tout au bout de la longue allée qu'ils parcouraient. Abigail les regardait sans vraiment les voir, perdue dans ses souvenirs de sa première entrée dans cette énorme salle si hostile, ses premières paroles silencieuses échangées avec Ivy, alors qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à se décider de qui entrerait la première. Son regard chercha parmi la table des Gryffondor la chevelure blonde de son amie — Ivy était attablée entre Rosamund et, sans surprise, Will. Son visage fatigué mais plus lumineux que pendant le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard suivait la procession, un sourire un peu nostalgique, peut-être, sur les lèvres, alors que Will, à côté d'elle, parlait tout bas, lui racontait très certainement sa propre arrivée, en première année. Il n'avait jamais raconté cette histoire, à Stamford, se surprit à penser Abigail, à moins qu'elle n'eût pas prêté attention à son récit. Après tout, peu lui importait.

Alors que le Choixpeau commençait à se mouvoir et à chanter, elle laissa son regard couler vers le plafond magique, d'où s'échappait la douce lueur d'une nuit claire, et son esprit s'enfonça peu à peu dans les étoiles scintillantes du ciel, s'échappant de la Grande Salle…

* * *

...BOUM.

« Hou ! Hou !

— Parfaitement ! J'ai dit _dehors_! »

Les chats râlèrent et évitèrent le balai que la vieille sorcière maniait avec une énergie indécente pour son âge et sa carrure, s'enfuyant dans les coins de la pièce ou sous les quelques meubles de la maison. Le pauvre hibou s'envola avant de recevoir l'extrémité du balai sur la tête, et prit la fuite par la fenêtre, hululant furieusement contre la mégère à qui il avait apporté une lettre.

Lettre qui se trouvait maintenant sur le parquet, consumée par la colère de la sorcière, sans qu'elle eût pris le temps de la lire.

« Va donc dire à ce fichu Albus qu'il n'est qu'un harceleur ! Et que je ne l'y reprenne plus ! »

Les chats la suivirent du regard — elle jeta le balai à terre, l'air sombre, attrapa dans sa poche un paquet de cigarettes, en porta une à ses lèvres qu'elle alluma d'un claquement de doigts, et tira une longue bouffée, une grimace de colère sur son visage ridé. Elle s'approcha ensuite de son rocking-chair et s'y installa en ruminant, un poing sur la joue. Quelques félins audacieux tentèrent de la rassénérer en lui prodiguant des caresses, mais elle se contenta de les poussoter du pied, de très mauvaise humeur, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux, un jeune chat aux grands yeux verts, s'installe sur ses genoux, évitant le courroux de sa maîtresse en ronronnant contre ses doigts. Il la fixa un instant, réclama des câlins et ses pattes se mirent à pétrir l'épaisse robe dont elle était affublée. Elle soupira lourdement et lui gratouilla les oreilles :

« Je sais que cette gosse a besoin de moi. Mais moi je n'ai pas besoin d'une gamine larmoyante dans les pattes. »

Le chaton lécha tendrement les doigts qui le caressaient, comme pour sceller la coquille de la vieille femme, qui, malgré son exaspération, se fendillait un peu plus à chaque hibou chassé.

* * *

 **Comme d'habitude, un immense merci à Docteur Citrouille, sans laquelle cette fiction n'aurait pas la chance de compter Napoléon Bonaparte** (pas le vrai, le sien) **, ni les garçons de Poufsouffle et leur "chic on dirait Disneyland" (saurez-vous retrouver le surnom que Polly leur donne :p ?)**

Merci à vous d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Petite précision: **Disneyland Paris** **est ouvert depuis 1992, mais c'est de celui de Californie qu'on parle!** Merci encore à Citrouille de m'avoir éclairée sur ce point.

J'ai quelques reviews de retard, je vous réponds dans la journée! Pareil pour le MP que je te dois, Sun! J'ai tellement de retard sur tout, halp hahaha.

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :) ! Vos reviews sont mon salaire, vous refaites mes journées avec vos petits mots, même s'ils sont tout petits ! Et j'avoue qu'après une journée à essayer de motiver mes élèves (pas très motivés), ça fait du bien de vous lire! :cœur:**

 **En attendant la suite, je vous dis encore merci, à bientôt, et des gros bisous!**

 **Pluie de paillettes en sucre et de brownies au chocolat krkrkrkr** (et moi je retourne à la préparation de mes séances d'anglais, yay)

 **Appeul**


	23. II 6 — Punition et bulles de savon

**Bonsoir !**

Vous allez me dire "QUEUA comment ose-t-elle dire bonsoir alors que nos reviews sont laissées SANS RÉPONSES et que ça fait DEUX MOUAS que le dernier chapitre a été posté?"

Je suis terriblement **désolée**. Sachez juste que c'est la grosse démotivation ces derniers temps, et qu'en plus d'être une dramaqueen, je n'arrive pas à m'occuper de moi et à avoir suffisamment de temps libre pour vous répondre. Je ne peux même pas prétendre que je vais vous répondre, je ne pense pas que j'y arriverai.

Sachez juste que vos reviews ont ensoleillé mes longues journées difficiles où j'avais très envie de flip the table et de tout lâcher — Byby, comme tout le reste.

Ça va un peu mieux, d'où ce chapitre (que je trouve très inégal, mais bon. D'ailleurs j'ai relu avant de poster, mais j'espère qu'il ne reste pas de vilaines tournures de phrases). Encore une fois, je suis désolée si vous n'entendez pas parler de moi ces derniers temps en mp ou réponses aux reviews :( Vous êtes des lecteurs formidables, et je vous aime d'amour *-*.

Je me rappelle avoir répondu à vos reviews dans ma tête, sans prendre le temps de les écrire pour vous les envoyer. C'est bien balo quand même.

Enfin bon, tout ça pour vous demander de ne pas m'en vouloir, vous restez le lectorat le plus adorable du monde, et merci pour tout. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même. RDV en fin de chapitre pour encore un petit mot :cœurcœur:

Juste pour vous resituer: Abbynette vient de rentrer en deuxième année (mardi 1er septembre 1986) et c'est son premier jour qui commence.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 — Punition et bulles de savon**

* * *

Le constat fut prévisible, à défaut d'être navrant : Rogue n'avait fait aucun effort pour rendre sa classe plus accueillante pendant les vacances. La sensation de vide avec laquelle Abigail s'était réveillée ce matin-là, projetée hors du sommeil par la mélodie désagréable des étoiles au plafond, creusa un peu plus sa poitrine. Un coup d'œil au maître des lieux la fit frissonner — il était toujours aussi maussade, toujours aussi désagréable. Son regard sévère suivait les deuxième année des yeux, se posa soudain sur Abigail et se plissa, en même temps que le coin de ses lèvres s'élevait dans un rictus effrayant — il n'avait visiblement pas oublié le désastre qu'avait été l'examen de potions de la jeune élève. Elle déglutit péniblement, détourna le regard et s'assit devant le premier chaudron libre, regrettant avec une amertume ostensible la présence d'Ivy.

Quelle n'avait pas été sa déception lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte que ce n'était plus les Gryffondor avec lesquels les Serdaigle partageaient le cours de potions, mais les Serpentard. Ivy lui avait même avoué qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue à ce point désespérée, mais aux yeux d'Abigail, il y avait de quoi l'être — comment allait-elle tenir les deux heures dans les cachots sales et puant d'humidité sans la présence si rassurante de son amie ? Au moins était-elle seule à sa place, se rassura-t-elle en sortant, à l'instar de ses camarades, une plume et un parchemin.

« Je suis _désolé_ , Monsieur Turner, susurra soudainement la voix de Rogue, s'accrochant péniblement aux oreilles d'Abigail. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne reste de la place qu'aux côtés de Miss Swann. J'espère que vous ne teniez pas à vos sourcils. »

La méchanceté avec laquelle il avait lâché ces mots fit grincer Abigail des dents. Elle refusa de lever les yeux, rassembla tout son sang-froid pour ne pas lâcher ses affaires et s'enfuir en courant.

Le dénommé Turner prit place aux côtés d'Abigail, sans prendre le temps de se présenter. Le malaise de la jeune fille ne s'apaisa pas pour autant. Comme elle regrettait Ivy et Rosamund, à cet instant…

Le professeur Rogue débuta par un discours qu'elle n'écouta que d'une oreille, ponctué d'insultes déguisées — elle entendit « bande de cornichons » ou « plus bêtes que des Botrucs » — puis donna les premières consignes d'un ton si monocorde que l'attention d'Abigail, déjà bien maigre, s'effrita un peu plus. Lorsque ses camarades trempèrent leur plume dans l'encre pour écrire, elle s'empressa de faire de même, nota la date et l'intitulé du cours pour ne pas être repérée à ne rien faire.

Elle soulignait le titre quand elle se sentit transpercée du regard par son voisin. Tendue de la tête aux pieds, elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux du Serpentard — deux yeux d'un noir d'encre, qui la fixaient sans émotion, d'une fermeté qui lui fit aussitôt baisser le regard avec embarras. La douleur dans sa poitrine l'élança l'espace d'un instant mais s'apaisa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Ses mains lui firent soudainement mal, mais elle serra les dents, serra les poings et continua d'écrire.

À son plus grand désespoir, Rogue leur demanda de mettre en application ce qu'il leur avait transmis aussitôt qu'il eut terminé son monologue.

« Évidemment, je veux voir tout le monde travailler. »

Abigail rangea sa plume et son encrier, une panique grandissante au creux de son estomac. À côté d'elle, son voisin s'était déjà débarrassé de ses affaires et était déjà paré de son manuel. Abigail ouvrit le sien en tremblant, si bien qu'elle laissa des petits cristaux de glace couvrir la couverture. Sur la page de garde, Will, duquel elle avait hérité les manuels, avait noté son nom de son écriture si maladroite. Abigail garda longtemps son regard sur le patronyme de son frère, rassurée par sa présence fantomatique.

« Oh hé, William Swann, on se réveille. »

La voix du Serpentard, remplie de condescendance, claqua comme un fouet. Abigail se figea, puis se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Il l'observait avec la même expression qu'un peu plus tôt — une neutralité froide sur son visage fermé. Ils se battirent un instant du regard, puis il reprit :

« Page 10. »

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard contrit et tourna les pages de son manuel avec colère. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se sentir grisée de ne ressentir aucune peur, juste une colère sourde, que son voisin claqua sa langue avec impatience :

« Passe-moi les cafards. »

Constatant qu'elle restait figée sur son siège, il soupira lourdement :

« William, passe-moi les cafards. S'il te plaît. »

La grimace de dégoût sur les lèvres d'Abigail fut rapidement dissimulée, alors qu'elle se mordait les joues pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid. Désireuse de se débarrasser des insectes morts le plus vite possible, elle eut un mouvement un peu trop brusque — le pot de cafards se renversa à demi sur les genoux du jeune garçon. Son mouvement de recul arriva trop tard, et fut suivi d'un flottement affreux. Abigail sentit ses épaules s'affaisser, parvint à retenir un soupir las à temps — elle allait avoir des ennuis.

Le Serpentard releva son visage, les lèvres plissées, et la fusilla de son regard d'encre, mais l'intimidation ne fonctionna pas, cette fois. Elle l'affubla d'un regard froid, qui n'eut pourtant pas l'air de le déstabiliser. Ses yeux se glissèrent sur le manuel qu'elle faisait mine de mieux poser sur son bureau — en les suivant, elle se rendit compte que la glace, non contente de s'y être installée sur la couverture, s'était également frayé un chemin entre les pages. Sa colère fondit en même temps que la peur la remplaçait, et cette fois, elle baissa les yeux et serra les dents.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas démarré ? marmonna la voix de Rogue au-dessus d'eux.

— William me jette les cafards dessus, professeur, expliqua le Serpentard de sa voix aussi monocorde que celle du professeur. »

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil confus :

« Willia- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises, se reprit-il aussitôt, la colère perçant sa voix. Je veux un échantillon de votre potion avant la fin du cours ! Et vous, Miss Swann, vous aurez une retenue, cela vous passera peut-être l'envie de jeter des ingrédients sur votre camarade. Au travail ! Tout de suite ! »

Les cachots s'étaient tus. Tous les regards convergeaient dans la direction du duo que formaient le froid Serpentard et la pauvre Abigail, dont le visage crispé par la colère restait plongé sur sa table. La rage lui serrait la gorge, lui donnait presque envie de libérer les flots de magie qui fourmillaient dans ses doigts.

Les murmures reprirent dans les cachots, les élèves se désintéressèrent des deux fauteurs de trouble et se remirent à travailler avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Alors pourquoi le professeur Rogue restait-il planté devant eux, son regard acéré planté sur leur chaudron ? Il ne parla pas, se contenta de les observer, les bras croisés, les enjoignant silencieusement à travailler. Abigail se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer de détresse, et prit sur elle pour se tourner vers son voisin et prendre connaissance des étapes à suivre pour leur potion. Il eut au moins la décence de ne pas lui adresser de sourire satisfait.

Puis, lentement, les bras du professeur Rogue se délièrent, et sa main droite s'approcha du manuel posé devant Abigail. Mortifiée, elle suivit ses mouvements du coin de l'œil, la respiration si lourde qu'elle se bloqua dans sa gorge. La douleur éclata dans sa poitrine et elle dut cacher ses mains pour garder un peu de contrôle sur le fourmillement qui lui écrasait les doigts. Le professeur Rogue inspecta la couverture gelée de sa jeune élève. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contenta de reposer le manuel comme il l'avait trouvé et de s'éloigner, son ombre pesante toujours au-dessus d'eux.

Abigail ne travailla qu'à peine, se contentant de suivre des yeux sans le voir le travail de son camarade, pestant contre l'injustice qui l'avait éloignée d'Ivy.

* * *

« Qu'ai-je entendu, Miss Swann, de la part du professeur Rogue ? »

Le professeur Flitwick l'avait rattrapée au déjeuner. Ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient plus l'air soucieux qu'énervé, mais Abigail savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas le pousser plus loin qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Une retenue ? Pour votre premier cours ? »

Abigail eut le bon goût de garder le silence et de baisser les yeux sur ses chaussures. Le professeur Flitwick soupira et marmonna :

« Que je ne vous y reprenne plus, Miss Swann. »

Il crut entendre un gargouillement (« _Oui, professeur_ ») et s'éloigna sans plus attendre, laissant sa jeune élève seule.

Elle avait l'impression de se trouver au beau milieu d'une fourmilière, seule, droite devant les portes. Les discussions des élèves déjà attablés lui arrivaient à peine aux oreilles, mouvements lointains dans le flot d'injustices qui lui barraient l'ouïe autant que la vue. Elle avait si mal qu'elle en venait presque à avoir envie de vomir. Les sons étouffés des élèves accentuaient l'affreuse sensation d'étau dans sa gorge. Son instinct de fuite aurait eu raison d'elle, si la voix de son père n'avait pas résonné dans son crâne, lui rappelant qu'il était bien plus facile d'éviter les débordements de sa magie avec le ventre plein. Elle fit alors fureter son regard sur la table des Gryffondor, et aperçut bientôt la cascade de cheveux blonds d'Ivy, assise seule au beau milieu des rouge et or. Ses yeux noisette étaient vissés sur son amie immobile, et un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait aperçue.

 _Qu'est-ce que le professeur Flitwick te voulait ?_ signa-t-elle quand Abigail l'eut rejointe.

Une moue plein de colère sur le visage de son amie lui fit froncer des sourcils, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'insister que Rosamund les abordait, suivie de ses amies de Gryffondor, Blair et Milly.

« Coucou ! On peut s'asseoir avec vous ? »

Elle ne laissa aux deux filles que le temps de cligner des yeux de surprise avant de s'asseoir, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Blair, Milly, peut-être que vous avez déjà vu Abby, présenta Rosamund, tout sourire. Elle est à Serdaigle, en même année que nous.

— De vue, oui, confirma Milly.

— Rogue a une dent contre toi, non ? Je me souviens de toi aux cours de potions l'année dernière. J'espère que ça ira mieux cette année. »

Son sourire se heurta au visage froidement fermé d'Abigail, qui ne répondit pas. Blair venait sans s'en rendre compte d'enfoncer le couteau un peu plus profondément dans la plaie. Heureusement, Rosamund rebondit et pesta contre le maître des potions, évitant à la jeune Serdaigle de répondre.

Le repas fut silencieux du côté d'Ivy et d'Abigail. Elles écoutèrent d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre Rosamund et ses deux amies, n'osèrent se lever de table une fois leur déjeuner terminé, de peur de se montrer impolies, et furent sauvées par l'heure qui tournait. Milly, Blair et Rosamund se levèrent bientôt :

« On se retrouve en cours de Sortilèges, Ivy ! lança Rosamund avec un sourire en agrémentant ses paroles d'un petit geste de la main. »

Ivy lui répondit d'un sourire, qui s'effaça aussitôt que la jeune fille eut le dos tourné :

 _Elles se moquent d'elle_ , signa-t-elle avec colère quand les trois jeunes Gryffondor sortirent de la Grande Salle. _Milly et Blair_ , ajouta-t-elle en croisant le regard confus d'Abigail.

« Qui ? »

 _Les deux filles avec qui nous avons mangé_ , répondit Ivy en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Ah. Je ne les ai pas écoutées, avoua Abigail avec une petite moue. »

 _Parfois, j'envie ton indifférence_ , la taquina Ivy avec un léger sourire, mais son amie ne releva pas, les sourcils froncés.

« Pourquoi se moqueraient-elles de Rosamund ? »

 _Très bonne question, mais je n'ai pas du tout aimé le ton sur lequel elles lui parlaient. On se voit après le cours ?_

« Oui. »

 _Au fait, que te voulait le professeur Flitwick ?_

« …On se voit après le cours. »

Son ton sans réplique persuada Ivy qu'il était préférable d'attendre. Elle hocha la tête, les yeux brillant d'une lueur féroce. Quand elles se séparèrent pour se rendre à leur cours respectif, Abigail la regarda s'éloigner en soupirant, certaine que ça serait la première chose dont elle entendrait parler quand elles se retrouveraient.

Un coup d'œil à la robe couleur jaune des élèves déjà présents lui fit comprendre que c'était avec Poufsouffle que les Serdaigle partageaient la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à l'instar de l'année précédente. Elle aperçut bien vite la silhouette de Napoléon Bonaparte, assis seul à une table, papotant avec ses deux voisins de devant, retournés sur leurs chaises afin de pouvoir lui parler.

La salle n'avait pas tant changé, par rapport à l'année précédente. Le squelette de créature pendouillait toujours au-dessus de la tête des élèves, par elle ne savait quelle magie. Les bougies presque entièrement consumées brûlaient tout de même, dans un coin, et les piles de vieux livres n'avaient pas bougé.

« Allez, allez, installez-vous ! »

La voix du professeur derrière Abigail la fit sursauter — sans réfléchir, elle s'assit à la première table libre, aux côtés de Círdan Rosebud qui, étonné de la brusquerie avec laquelle elle s'était assise, ne songea même pas à la saluer. Les élèves cessèrent leurs bavardages et se tinrent correctement sur leurs chaises, désireux de faire bonne impression à la nouvelle venue.

La jeune femme qui se tenait devant eux, un sourire béant aux lèvres, n'avait pas plus de vingt-cinq ans. Ses cheveux, aussi bruns que sa peau, étaient retenus par une lourde barrette, mais parvenaient tout de même à s'échapper de sa coiffure et à lui donner un air un peu fou. Pourtant, son sourire allant jusqu'à ses yeux brillants lui conférait une espèce de douceur, dans l'explosion de tout le reste.

« Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis Miss Whitelaw, votre nouvelle professeure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Vous pouvez m'appeler Miss, ça ira plus vite ! Bien, ne perdons pas de temps. Comme cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas posé les pieds dans ce cher château – et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'a pas pris une ride ! –, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de vous croiser, je ne connais pas vos prénoms. Nous allons commencer par faire un tour de classe, vous allez chacun me donner votre prénom, votre nom, et une chose que vous adorez par-dessus tout. Je commence. »

Elle se racla la gorge d'une façon si théâtrale que certains élèves sourirent dans leur barbe.

« Je m'appelle Aileen Whitelaw, j'adore cuisiner les pâtes à la crème. Une véritable passion. À vous, Miss, dit-elle ensuite en désignant une élève de Poufsouffle.

— Sofia Connolly, j'aime euh… la musique. »

Sa voisine se présenta à son tour, puis leur voisin, et ainsi de suite. Abigail se ratatina sur son siège, le cœur battant à l'idée de devoir prendre la parole. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, avec ça ? Ça n'était pas plus simple de les laisser vivre leur vie sans les embêter avec de telles futilités ?

« Círdan Rosebud, Miss. J'aime beaucoup venir en aide aux gens.

— Très gentleman de votre part, M. Rosebud, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Miss Whitelaw avec un clin d'œil. »

Elle se tourna vers Abigail qui déglutit péniblement. Son cœur battait à s'en décrocher. Avant de prendre la parole, elle cacha ses mains dans les manches de sa robe — et jura que Miss Whitelaw suivait ses gestes avec attention.

« Abigail Swann.

— Ah, c'est vous ! commenta aussitôt le professeur avec un sourire guilleret. »

Un silence étonné flotta dans la classe.

Évidemment, songea Abigail. On lui avait parlé d'elle. La colère se mélangea à son malaise. Elle sentit la caresse d'un flocon entre ses doigts, sous la table, et se recroquevilla davantage — mais le professeur continua, sans se préoccuper de son mal-être pourtant ostensible.

« Et qu'aimez-vous, Miss Swann ? Le sport ?... La musique ?... L'hiver ? »

La remarque lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard, réveillant sa magie dans un douloureux branle-bas le combat dans sa poitrine. La colère mêlée à la souffrance lui donna envie de lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

« Le silence, répondit-elle si froidement que Miss Whitelaw eut l'air soudainement désemparée et que certains de ses camarades ouvrirent de grands yeux horrifiés par son culot.

— Le silence. Merci, Miss Swann. On continue ?

— Tu aurais pu répondre « _qu'on me laisse tranquille_ », remarqua Círdan à voix très basse.

— Et gagner une deuxième retenue ? Je ne sais pas, répliqua sa voisine, la tête penchée vers sa table.

— Ah. C'est pas faux. »

Après avoir perdu suffisamment de temps pour n'avoir plus que vingt minutes effectives de cours, le professeur Whitelaw commença son exposé. Les deuxième année se rendirent vite compte que son humour était douteux, mais tous – ou presque – lui pardonnèrent, et la cloche sonna sous les exclamations déçues.

« Allons, allons, nous nous retrouvons lundi prochain, ne faites pas cette tête ! Allez, ouste maintenant, vous avez d'autres choses à faire ! »

Abigail rangea ses affaires lentement, les bras coincés par sa magie qui tapaient contre ses membres, dans l'espoir de s'en échapper. Elle ne vit le professeur s'avancer vers elle que trop tard :

« Miss Swann, je voulais juste vous demander pardon, pour tout à l'heure. J'ai bien vu que mon intervention vous avait dérangée, et ce n'était pas du tout mon but. Je suis désolée. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire, et s'éloigna aussitôt en trottinant. De mauvaise humeur, Abigail ferma son sac, et sentit une douleur sourde lui arracher l'épaule quand elle y balança la bandoulière. En clignant des paupières sur lesquelles se collaient des larmes gelées, elle songea à son lit et au doux moment où elle s'y emmitouflerait…

« Salut Abby. »

D'un geste brusque, elle essuya ses larmes et leva les yeux vers Napoléon, qui, une main dans la poche, l'autre tenant son sac, lui lançait un regard inquiet.

« Tu vas bien ?

— Oui, oui. Fatiguée. Toi ?

— Oui, ça va. Content de ce premier cours. Je voulais juste te dire que euh… Si tu veux qu'on travaille encore ensemble, cette année, je ne dis pas non. »

Il tenta de camoufler son embarras en se gratouillant le nez d'un air – pas si – naturel, mais le rose qui lui montait aux joues le trahissait. Abigail hocha la tête, un peu gênée, et répondit :

« D'accord. Ça me va. Merci.

— Merci à toi, surtout ! sourit-il, et ses yeux brillaient. Je trouve qu'on forme une bonne équipe de travail, tous les deux.

— C'est vrai.

— Vas-tu rejoindre Ivy ? Je peux t'accompagner ? Je dois repasser à ma salle commune, ce n'est pas très loin de la Grande Salle.

— Très bien, acquiesça Abigail en se forçant à garder un visage neutre malgré la douleur qui lui tailladait les côtes. Allons-y. »

* * *

 _On a survécu à notre première journée !_

Le sourire sur les lèvres d'Ivy fit grimacer Abigail, ce que la jeune Gryffondor remarqua immédiatement — son sourire fana instantanément et elle fixa son amie, le regard circonspect :

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air contrariée_.

« Ce n'était pas une journée très agréable, répondit Abigail avec prudence.

— Oh ? Raconte ! »

Les deux filles sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un bond, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un Charlie Weasley souriant. Il était accompagné de Will, ou plutôt traînait Will, dont l'air hagard ne se posa sur aucune des deux filles — elles remarquèrent bien vite que Charlie le tenait fermement par le bras, pour lui éviter la chute, ou du moins lui éviter d'errer dans les couloirs. Le Gryffondor suivit leurs regards inquiets et ricana :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'était pendant le cours de Brûlopot, il a réussi à se faire mordre par une créature d'habitude inoffensive. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, si vous voulez me tenir compagnie, et me raconter pourquoi ça n'a pas été une journée agréable. »

Il agrémenta ses paroles d'un sourire étincelant, avant de continuer son chemin, Will toujours à son bras. Ivy voulut signer qu'elle y allait mais Abigail suivait déjà Charlie, trop inquiète pour le laisser filer.

L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel quand les quatre adolescents passèrent ses portes, et ne prit pas la peine de regarder l'état de Will : elle se planta devant les deux filles en soupirant.

« Déjà ? De quoi avez-vous besoin cette fois ? C'est pour vous, Miss Carson-Davies ? Vos parents m'ont prévenue que ça n'allait pas fort ces derniers temps.

— C'est pour Will, Madame, rectifia Charlie d'une voix polie. Il a été mordu par un pipaillon, en cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

— Oh ! souffla l'infirmière, dont le visage s'était fait tout peiné. Dépêchez-vous de le mettre sur le lit. M. Swann, vous m'entendez ?

— Bvoui, marmotta-t-il, la voix pâteuse, en ouvrant de grands yeux éblouis sur le visage de l'infirmière. »

Il était clair que Charlie avait du mal à retenir le fou-rire qui le secouait. Abigail et Ivy, au contraire, regardèrent l'infirmière observer, puis désinfecter une minuscule plaie sur le plat de la main de Will.

« Vous n'avez pas de chance, M. Swann. Les risques de se faire mordre par un pipaillon sont d'environ un sur cinquante mille.

— C'est ce que le professeur nous a expliqué aussi, mais je crois que Will n'écoutait pas. Enfin, disons plus. »

Madame Pomfresh lui lança un regard courroucé :

« Vous ne devriez pas rire de la situation, M. Weasley.

— Hm. Pardon. »

Elle appliqua ensuite un onguent odorant sur la main de Will — même le jeune garçon, dans sa torpeur, plissa le nez avec dégoût —, avant de remarquer d'une voix fatiguée :

« J'aimerais sincèrement que la famille Swann ne soit pas abonnée à mon infirmerie. Miss Carson-Davies, maintenant que vous êtes là, voulez-vous une potion contre la douleur ? Je vous fais confiance sur le fait que vous n'en ferez pas une utilisation abusive. »

Ivy rougit furieusement et hocha timidement la tête, tout en remettant correctement son petit foulard pâle.

« Sûre ? D'accord. Alors, M. Swann, à nous maintenant. Avalez ceci, et vous irez beaucoup mieux ensuite. »

Elle tendit à son patient une potion épaisse, d'une couleur violet pâle pailleté. Une odeur sucrée se répandit dans l'infirmerie quand elle aida le pauvre Will à déboucher la fiole, et c'est sans états d'âme qu'il l'avala d'une traite. Madame Pomfresh reposa la bouteille avec un « voilà ! » sonore, alors que Will semblait se réveiller d'un profond sommeil et clignait confusément des yeux.

« Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit aussitôt Charlie avec un sourire mutin, quoique rassuré. »

Will ouvrit la bouche, la referma sans qu'un son n'en fût sorti, fronça à demi les sourcils et, échappant à son contrôle, un hoquet jaillit de ses lèvres — un hoquet et une grosse bulle de savon d'une jolie couleur violette. N'y tenant plus, Charlie éclata d'un rire sonore, et même Ivy esquissa un sourire moqueur. Seule Abigail fixait son frère avec un étonnement horrifié.

« C'est normal, dites, ce truc ? paniqua Will, et une multitude de bulles de savon, libérées des barrières de ses lèvres, s'envolèrent. »

Ivy ne put cette fois s'empêcher de sourire largement. Alors que Charlie chassait les bulles, la Gryffondor en laissa une se poser délicatement sur sa main, tandis qu'une autre éclatait sans grâce au visage d'Abigail. Le visage déjà penaud de l'infirmière fut davantage empreint de pitié quand elle se tourna vers son malade :

« Ah… Oui, c'est un effet secondaire qui peut arriver… Sur un échantillon très restreint de patients. Ça va passer, il faut juste laisser le temps… Mais on peut dire, M. Swann, que vous n'avez pas de chance… »

Mais Will n'entendait plus. La honte colorait ses joues, tant qu'il n'osait plus regarder dans la direction d'Ivy, mais préférait fusiller Charlie du regard — mais même son ami hilare se calma quand la teinte rouge de ses joues fut trop vive, et lui tapota l'épaule pour le rassurer.

« Allez mon vieux, c'est rien. Ça va passer. »

Will n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Il fut sauvé par Madame Pomfresh :

« Allez, dehors maintenant, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que vous moquer de lui ! Laissez-le. Navrée, M. Swann, je vais vous garder pour la nuit, ou au moins la soirée. Si mesdemoiselles, je ne peux rien pour vous, j'aimerais que vous partiez. Vous aussi, M. Weasley. »

Ivy et Charlie hochèrent la tête et prirent le chemin de la sortie. Seule Abigail resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur son frère.

« Miss Swann-

— J'aimerais parler quelques minutes avec mon frère, s'il vous plaît.

— Cinq minutes, pas plus. »

Abigail acquiesça, puis se tourna vers Ivy :

« Je suis là dans cinq minutes. »

Ivy hocha la tête, puis, après un dernier regard à Will, qui le fit rougir d'une teinte aubergine, elle sortit avec Charlie.

Elle sut qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête aussitôt que les portes se fermèrent derrière eux — ses yeux brillaient, et son sourire étincelait :

« Alors comme ça, tu es abonnée à l'infirmerie ? »

Ivy haussa un sourcil avant de rouler des yeux.

« Hé ! se défendit Charlie. Je suis curieux, mais en aucun cas une commère ! Quoi, tu ne me crois pas ? Pourtant, j'étais au courant pour la magie d'Abby, et combien de fois tu m'as entendu en parler ? »

Il marquait un point. Ivy croisa les bras. Il l'imita, le regard malin. Elle haussa un sourcil et laisse un demi-sourire fleurir sur son visage. Puis, à contrecœur, elle leva une main, dessinant un « 0 » à l'aide de son pouce et de son index. Charlie eut un sourire triomphant.

« Ivyyy, supplia-t-il d'une voix faussement désespérée. Pourquoi tu parles à Will et pas à moi ? Tes secrets seront bien protégés avec moi, je te jure ! »

La jeune fille soupira intérieurement. Quelque part, elle comprenait parfaitement que Charlie fût le meilleur ami de Will et inversement. Il n'y en avait décidément pas un pour arranger l'autre.

« Tu ne m'apprécies pas ? pleurnicha Charlie en mettant ses deux mains sur son cœur d'un air tragique.

— Mais si, râla-t-elle à voix basse, regrettant aussitôt de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à une réplique plus taquine. »

En une fraction de seconde, Charlie avait cessé son manège et clignait des yeux en sa direction, une petite moue embarrassée sur les lèvres. Ivy regretta aussitôt son audace.

« Outch ! T'as pas mal à la gorge ?

— À ton avis, pourquoi je ne parle pas, gros malin ? asséna-t-elle, rassemblant tout son courage pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant et ne plus jamais le croiser.

— Ah bah du coup, je crois comprendre ! Désolé. Mais promis, je ne dirai rien, même à Will. Ou Stephen. Ou Abby, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire taquin. Je te l'ai dit. Je suis curieux, pas une commère. »

Ivy roula à nouveau des yeux, sourit en agitant les mains pour le singer gentiment, si bien qu'il ricana.

« Mais sans blague, tu veux pas une potion pour adoucir tout ça ? »

oOo

Madame Pomfresh leur laissa un peu d'intimité en prétextant devoir ranger ses potions. Ses pas résonnèrent un instant dans l'infirmerie, puis s'évanouirent. Will et Abigail se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire, puis, dans le froid silence, Abigail murmura, soucieuse :

« Ça va ? »

Le regard désabusé qu'il lui lança la fit grimacer.

« Tu as entendu Madame Pomfresh, ça va passer. »

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit de son frère, et posa son regard dans le sien.

« Et puis, le violet te va bien.

— Si tu es restée pour te moquer de moi, tu peux partir ! grogna son frère, et une dizaine de bulles, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs sortirent de sa bouche.

— Non, je ne viens pas pour me moquer. Je voulais te demander quelque chose. »

Elle fit la moue quand il lui adressa un regard oscillant entre la méfiance et la curiosité. Elle joua un instant avec ses mains et murmura :

« Tu as déjà été en retenue, toi ? »

Elle n'osa pas lui jeter un coup d'œil tout de suite, mais son silence figé lui apprenait bien mieux que les mots ce qu'il pensait de sa question. Finalement, il fut pris d'un hoquet et marmotta :

« Eh bah Bybynette, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

Abigail chassa un flocon de sa jupe et lui raconta le cours de potions de la matinée. Will s'agita, et se récria :

« C'est scandaleux ! Quel…

— Papa sera prévenu ? le coupa-t-elle d'une petite voix inquiète. »

Un hoquet et une grosse bulle de savon plus tard, et Will répondait :

« Ça dépend. Je ne pense pas que pour ça, papa sera mis au courant. Ou alors c'est que Rogue est un vrai Détraqueur.

— Un quoi ?

— T'occupe. »

Elle lui adressa un regard fatigué mais n'insista pas. Il hoqueta encore, rouspéta, puis demanda :

« C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

— C'est tout ce que j'avais à te demander.

— Et ta magie, tout ça ? »

L'hésitation qu'elle eut avant de lui répondre acheva de l'inquiéter, même si elle reprit d'une petite voix froide :

« J'ai mal, depuis ce matin. Aux mains.

— Ça veut sortir ?

— Je pense…

— Tu ne veux pas demander à McGonagall s'il y a d'autres cas comme toi dans le monde ?

— J'ai déjà demandé. Il n'y en a pas. Du moins, il n'y en a plus. C'est une magie trop rare et trop ancienne pour être conservée dans les livres. On a déjà cherché, avec Ivy.

— Oh, Abbynette… »

Elle se détourna, rangea ses mains bien à plat sur ses cuisses. Elle n'osait pas affronter le regard de son frère. Elle peinait déjà à lui faire toutes ces confidences…

« N'hésite pas à aller voir McGonagall quand même.

— D'accord. Pour l'instant, je vais aller affronter Ivy et lui dire pour ma retenue.

— D'accord. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ta retenue, Abbynette. Papa dira rien.

— On verra.

— Eh, Abbynette. C'était très gênant que vous m'ayez vu avec les bulles. »

Il agita une main agacée vers le ballet de savon coloré qui dansait autour de sa tête.

« On aura tous oublié demain, lui assura-t-elle.

— Charlie aura pas oublié. Heureusement que Stephen a pris une autre option. Mais merci. À plus tard, Abbynette. Bisous de loin.

— Berk, non.

— Comment ça, _berk, non_ ?! »

* * *

Ivy ne fit aucun commentaire concernant la retenue qu'avait donnée Rogue à Abigail, mais lui offrit une grimace bien éloquente. Chaque fois qu'elles croisaient le maître des potions au détour d'un couloir ou d'une conversation, Ivy rougissait de colère et murmurait des obscénités qui firent froncer les sourcils à Abigail plus d'une fois.

Elle remarqua que le lendemain du séjour à l'infirmerie de Will — qui n'avait duré qu'une seule nuit, même si le jeune garçon se plaignait encore d'un goût de savon dans la bouche —, Ivy et Charlie étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils passèrent leur temps ensemble, rirent ensemble, _parlèrent_ ensemble. Abigail remarqua Will bouder discrètement, en leur compagnie — mais elle connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir qu'il était profondément gêné par quelque chose.

Stephen ne tarda pas à apprendre à son tour le secret d'Ivy, mais, contrairement à ses deux amis, il n'eut pas l'air étonné — « _ce type a une faculté de détachement incroyable, il me fait penser à toi_ » remarqua Ivy à Abigail quand elle la mit au courant. Abigail n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'approcher la table des Gryffondor, Ivy étant le plus clair de son temps en compagnie des trois garçons. Elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec son frère dans un autre contexte que celui de Stamford, où il était pénible. L'indifférence polie que nourrissait Stephen à son égard était appréciable. Quant à Charlie… Très fidèle à lui-même, il s'amusait à la taquiner dès qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, mais savait toujours quand s'arrêter — elle lui devait au moins ça.

Le vendredi soir, alors que les élèves se réjouissaient de la perspective du week-end, Abigail sentait une panique grandissante ronger sa poitrine et lui enserrer le cœur — ce soir-là, elle rejoignait le professeur Flitwick pour la suite de son apprentissage particulier. Elle fixait son assiette vide, à la table des Gryffondor, écoutait à peine la discussion entre Charlie et Stephen, quand Will se tourna vers elle et eut le malheur de demander à voix haute si elle avait du nouveau pour sa retenue. Sa requête déclencha un tollé monumental chez Charlie, lequel voulut évidemment tout savoir. Il fallut l'intervention de Stephen pour qu'il se calme.

« Non. Rien, répondit-elle, la gorge sèche.

— Ah. »

L'ombre funeste sur le visage de sa sœur empêcha Will de continuer ses questionnements indiscrets. C'était sans compter sur Charlie, qui relança la conversation :

« Comment avez-vous trouvé la nouvelle prof de Défense ? Navrante ? Passionnante ? Nous ne l'avons que lundi et mardi.

— Moi aussi, répondit piteusement Ivy avec une petite moue.

— Et toi Abby ? »

L'interpellée haussa les épaules, l'air sombre.

« Un peu exaspérante, mais pas méchante. »

Elle tut le moyen peu subtil que Miss Whitelaw avait trouvé pour s'enquérir de son identité — ça devait jaser sur son compte entre les professeurs, pour qu'elle eût envie de mettre un visage à son prénom. Charlie soupira :

« Ça promet.

— Attendons voir, le raisonna Stephen avec un sourire amusé, plus pragmatique.

— Attendons surtout de voir combien de temps elle tiendra, remarqua Will avec une petite moue peinée. »

Les trois garçons s'assombrirent. Ivy fronça les sourcils, et chuchota d'une voix curieuse :

« Comment ça ?

— On dit que le poste est maudit, expliqua Stephen. Les professeurs ne restent jamais plus d'un an en poste. Mon frère n'a pas connu deux fois le même professeur en Défense, et pourtant, il est en septième année. »

Les yeux ronds qu'ouvrit Ivy le firent doucement sourire. Will ajouta, un peu brutalement, pour clore la conversation :

« Nous verrons bien. »

* * *

Charlie demanda évidemment où Abigail se rendait quand elle se leva, un peu avant la fin du repas, sans les attendre. Ivy signa _Je crois en toi t'es la meilleure_ , Will lui adressa juste un sourire encourageant, et Stephen n'eut pas l'air intéressé par tout le remue-ménage qui précéda son départ.

Les pas de la jeune fille résonnèrent dans le long couloir vide. L'obscurité menaçait de l'avaler tout entière, malgré les torches, qui s'embrasaient sur son passage et l'enveloppaient d'un halo tremblant, sitôt avalées par la noirceur du couloir quand elle les dépassait. Elle se moquait pourtant bien de l'ambiance cauchemardesque qui s'abattait sur Poudlard, le soir venu. Ce n'était pas l'étouffante obscurité, ni l'allure spectrale des armures et statues, qui faisait rouler son cœur aussi fort qu'un tambour. Sa crainte n'était alimentée que par la porte qu'elle voyait se dessiner au fond du couloir, cette porte qui cachait derrière sa serrure la salle ornée de coussins, sur lesquels son échec allait encore se graver, un peu plus douloureux à chaque essai. Même le sourire de Fliwtick l'angoissait, à ce stade, mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour — sa main s'était déjà levée pour demander l'autorisation d'entrer. L'horreur la fit frissonner quand la voix du professeur résonna à l'intérieur :

« Entrez ! »

Il l'attendait, un sourire aux lèvres, lui indiqua un coussin orange aussitôt qu'elle fut entrée. Sa salive s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle — se détendre, c'était la clé. Ne pas avoir peur.

Ça avait l'air si simple, sur le papier.

« Comment s'est passée votre première semaine de cours, Miss Swann ? Bonne ? »

Abigail prit un instant de réflexion qui ne dura que l'instant de quelques secondes — entre la retenue dont elle avait écopée et le sort de métamorphose raté d'Ivy qui avait failli lui exploser à la figure, elle ne pouvait qualifier sa première semaine de particulièrement _bonne_.

« Normale, professeur, préféra-t-elle répondre prudemment. »

Sa réponse teintée de perplexité fit doucement rire le professeur Flitwick, qui continua :

« Avez-vous travaillé ce que je vous avais demandé pendant les vacances ?

— J'ai essayé, professeur.

— Et ?

— Et… pas grand-chose.

— C'est normal. La magie étant inexistante dans votre maison moldue, il a certainement été plus compliqué de mener à bien l'exercice. Rassurez-vous, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes aujourd'hui. »

Loin de la rassurer, ses mots firent résonner dans le crâne de la jeune fille toutes les angoisses qui s'y promenaient déjà. Le professeur Flitwick mima la détente en respirant profondément :

« Quand vous vous sentez prête... »

Elle hocha la tête, ferma les yeux et entreprit de chasser la vilaine tension qui lui écrasait les épaules. Ses pensées s'effacèrent bientôt, ne laissèrent plus qu'un gouffre dans lequel elle plongea, avec l'espoir de trouver sa magie et communiquer avec elle. La douleur réapparut bientôt, mais elle ne la laissa pas gagner. Elle se crispa légèrement mais continua son exploration, de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus tendue.

Elle sentait sa magie bourdonner à l'intérieur, ronronner dans ses membres lourds. Enhardie par la réussite, elle essaya de la visualiser, puis, au mieux, de l'écouter. Les bourdonnements dans ses oreilles amplifièrent, manquèrent de la déstabiliser, mais elle tint bon.

Une touche d'audace de trop, et soudain, elle se sentit projetée en avant, agrippée par les poumons pour tomber dans un gouffre aussi noir que profond. La douleur explosa dans sa poitrine, mais elle fut plus rapide, cette fois, parvint à se retirer plus vite, à contrôler sa souffrance pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

Le professeur Flitwick se redressa en la voyant grimacer de douleur, et s'empressa de lui donner un carré de chocolat qu'elle accepta de bon cœur.

« Il y a du progrès, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama-t-il avec entrain.

— Un peu, lui accorda Abigail, peu convaincue.

— Comprendre sa magie n'est pas chose aisée, insista le professeur avec sagesse.

— Elle me pousse toujours.

— Ah. Encore ? En avant, toujours ?

— Oui. Toujours. »

Il se gratouilla le menton, pensif.

« Et la douleur ?

— Toujours.

— Aussi virulente ?

— Oui.

— … Vous y arriverez, Miss Swann. Je le sais. Il suffit de comprendre pourquoi votre magie semble vous rejeter. »

Le masque de froideur qui lui répondit n'entacha pas son sourire. Il joignit les mains et demanda de sa voix joyeuse, qu'Abigail trouva largement déplacée, au vu de la situation :

« Qu'avez-vous senti, cette fois ? »

Sa jeune élève hésita avant de répondre, si bien qu'il chassa ses mots d'un geste de main.

« Je suis bien curieux ! Je sais qu'écouter sa magie, ou même la trouver, est un acte très personnel. Mais je trouve vos progrès fabuleux ! »

oOo

Malgré les deux mois d'été qui avaient séparé le dernier cours d'Introspection à celui qu'elle venait de vivre, Abigail n'avait pas oublié le besoin urgent de repos qui la secouait de la tête aux pieds quand elle quittait la pièce après une heure intensive de recherche de sa magie. Après que le professeur Flitwick lui eut souhaité un bon appétit et une bonne nuit, elle avait soufflé de soulagement à l'idée de ses draps doux. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : s'y emmitoufler et ne plus penser à rien. Mais d'abord, il lui fallait absolument se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Tout son corps encore frêle tremblait de douleur, mais elle jugeait préférable, malgré l'envie de relâcher toute la tension de ses épaules, de retarder le moment où elle se laisserait aller au sommeil. Son père avait raison : il lui était plus facile d'éviter les débordements de sa magie le ventre plein. Elle regrettait amèrement de n'avoir rien pu avaler au dîner. Le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle lui paraissait gigantesque. Il lui fallait juste un peu de courage pour subir les élancements, encore un peu.

La fatigue accumulée par la semaine et la séance avec le professeur Flitwick lui faisaient tourner la tête. L'envie de pleurer qu'elle enfermait au fond de sa gorge menaçait d'exploser, mais elle tint bon. L'odeur de soupes, de légumes, de toasts grillés lui donna la force suffisante pour ne pas se laisser aller au milieu des quelques élèves restés à table. Il devait être près de vingt heures, à en juger par le vide que laissaient certains plats sur les tables. Elle se faufila à celle de Serdaigle, attrapa d'une main tremblante un plat de purée, se mit à manger avec appétit.

Son cœur se serra brusquement. Le besoin de voir Will ou Ivy, ou les deux, laissa s'échapper un sanglot silencieux qui coula le long de sa joue pour s'immobiliser en une traînée glacée près de ses lèvres. Maussade, elle se hâta d'y passer ses doigts pour la faire disparaître, avant de reprendre une large cuillère de purée. La douleur ne passait pas.

Une petite voix lui intimait qu'elle aurait dû le savoir, ou du moins, s'y habituer. Il n'était encore jamais arrivé qu'elle ressorte d'une séance d'Introspection sans souffrir, ni sans cette désagréable sensation de sombrer de l'intérieur. Au moins avait-elle réussi à contrôler sa peine pour ne pas éclater en sanglots tout de suite, elle devait s'accrocher à cette petite victoire pour se rassurer. Sa cuillère se transformait lentement en glace, alors qu'elle essayait d'avaler un peu plus de purée. Mais la douleur ne passait toujours pas.

Une petite présence silencieuse se glissa alors sur le banc, à ses côtés, et la petite main dorée d'Ivy se glissa sur son bras. Abigail leva les yeux, plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune Gryffondor. Ses prunelles noisette brillaient férocement, d'une détermination qu'elle commençait à connaître par cœur. Son cœur s'apaisa, alors qu'Ivy chuchotait tout près de son oreille, de sa voix rauque :

« Termine de manger et je t'emmène te coucher. »

* * *

Abigail et Ivy ne s'étaient pas attendues à trouver beaucoup de monde à la bibliothèque le premier samedi de l'année scolaire, mais ni l'une, ni l'autre n'avait imaginé que l'espace documentaire leur serait entièrement réservé, quand elles y arrivèrent, peu après le petit-déjeuner. Une aubaine — elles pouvaient parler librement sans craindre des oreilles indiscrètes —, autant qu'un désavantage — Madame Pince les suivait de son regard perçant depuis son bureau.

Elles installèrent leurs affaires en silence. Abigail sentait peser sur elle le regard inquisiteur d'Ivy, si bien qu'elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, l'interrogeant silencieusement. Ivy plissa ses jolis yeux noisette et signa :

 _J'aimerais que tu me racontes un peu comment se passent tes cours avec Flitwick. J'ai toujours respecté ton silence, mais j'en ai assez de te voir aussi malheureuse à chaque fois. Il est méchant avec toi ?_

« Pas du tout, chuchota Abigail d'une petite voix gênée. Il est même trop gentil avec moi. »

Ivy ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma avec une grimace, et signa :

 _Alors quoi ?_

« C'est juste que… c'est compliqué. »

 _J'aurais eu tendance à penser que trouver ta magie n'aurait pas été si compliqué. Elle a l'air tellement présente._

« Non, je l'ai trouvée. Elle est… Je ne sais pas comment dire mais… Elle est partout. Surtout depuis qu'on est revenus à Poudlard. »

 _La magie de Poudlard interfère avec la tienne ?_

« C'est comme ça que l'a présenté le professeur Flitwick. »

 _Mais alors qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ?_

L'insistance de la jeune Gryffondor fit grimacer Abigail, qui joua lentement avec sa plume en soupirant.

« Je l'ai trouvée mais je ne la comprends pas. À chaque fois elle- »

L'aveu fut difficile, mais le regard brillant de compassion d'Ivy lui donna suffisamment de courage pour retenir le découragement qui s'abattait sur elle à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait :

« Elle me repousse. »

 _Tu en as parlé aux professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall ?_

« Oui. J'imagine qu'ils sont aussi perdus que moi. »

Mais, loin de se laisser abattre, Ivy sourit, des étoiles dans les yeux.

 _Raison de plus pour terminer vite nos devoirs et reprendre nos recherches._

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne servait à rien. Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que ça n'apparaissait nulle part. »

 _D'accord, mais pour savoir ça, elle a dû l'apprendre quelque part ! Laisse-moi au moins faire des recherches sur les descendants de Merlin_.

L'expression de son visage ne permettait aucune protestation de la part de son interlocutrice. Pourtant, Abigail plissa les lèvres de contrariété, et répliqua :

« Ça suffit avec Merlin. Il contrôlait les éléments mais avait appris à le faire, il n'est pas né avec ces pouvoirs. Il n'a rien à voir avec moi.

— Oh ? Depuis quand es-tu devenue une experte dans l'histoire de Merlin ? accusa Ivy aussitôt, sa voix grave et éraillée résonnant du plus profond de sa gorge.

— Depuis que le professeur McGonagall m'en a parlé. Alors Merlin rien du tout, pour la dernière fois, il n'a rien à voir avec moi, ma famille ou mes ancêtres lointains. »

Le ton sans réplique de sa dernière tirade déplut à Ivy. Elle haussa les épaules et lui lança un regard en biais qui signifiait « _comme tu veux_ », mais Abigail ne put s'empêcher de soupirer — elle était loin de ne plus en entendre parler.

Elles passèrent un moment à se bouder mutuellement, le nez dans leur devoir de botanique, quand Abigail sentit un coup contre son tibia. Des petits coups répétés. Alors, elle leva les yeux — Ivy la regardait à peine, gênée, et finit par lâcher sa plume et signer :

 _Tu boudes ?_

Elle consentit finalement à accorder son regard à Abigail, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire de voir les yeux froids de son amie briller.

« Je crois que même si je le voulais, j'en serais incapable. »

Le cœur d'Ivy s'allégea à ces mots. Elle sourit, rassurée, et chuchota :

« Tes yeux, ils brillent autant que le soleil sur la neige.

— Par contre, si c'est pour dire des idioties pareilles, je peux réussir à te bouder.

— Menteuse, tu viens de dire le contraire.

— Si j'ai menti pour l'un, je peux mentir pour l'autre.

— T'es pire qu'un troll, Abbynouchette. Et je te crois pas une seconde. T'es incapable de mentir. »

* * *

Le vide. Un immense vide, béant, glacial, au creux de sa poitrine. Un immense creux qui s'étalait toujours plus chaque jour, et menaçait d'atteindre son cœur. C'était ça, qu'il ressentait. Ni plus ni moins. C'était à cause de ce vide affreux qu'il s'éloignait de ses amis, s'enfuyait dans la solitude et s'y enfermait. Et ce mal de gorge qui ne cessait pas. Ce mal de gorge le brûlait depuis cette sensation ignoble qu'une main putride l'étranglait dans le bureau du professeur O'Cuinn, quelques mois plus tôt.

Quand il était encore vivant.

Il avait beau rassembler toutes les bribes de sa logique, il ne parvenait plus à croire à sa propre innocence. Ses souvenirs s'effaçaient, gangrénés par ces murmures dans sa tête, incessants, ces murmures qui commençaient à le convaincre que c'était de sa faute. Que c'était de sa main que le professeur O'Cuinn avait péri.

Que ça allait recommencer.

Lawrence se recroquevilla brutalement dans son lit, la tête entre les mains. Lentement, il réussit à rassembler son sang-froid, se força à respirer profondément, réussit à se calmer avant d'éclater en sanglots. Désespéré. Il était désespéré. Et personne ne le voyait. Personne n'était capable de voir. Tous ces idiots ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

La peur lui serrait les entrailles. Il était fatigué, fatigué d'avoir peur. Fatigué de se sentir si vulnérable. Fatigué de ne plus se reconnaître.

Et si ça recommençait ?

Le peu de sang-froid qu'il avait rassemblé éclata une fois de plus.

Et s'il blessait la nouvelle professeure de Défense, comme il avait blessé O'Cuinn ? S'il n'arrivait pas à faire la différence ?

Il ne comprenait pas. La relique qui l'avait rendu fou, ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir ramenée dans le château, ce n'était pas possible, ça aurait témoigné la bêtise énorme du vieux directeur, et pourtant… Pourtant, il l'entendait l'appeler, inlassablement.

Mais vers qui se tourner ? Sa mère ? Elle ne pourrait pas l'aider. Ses sœurs ? Elles étaient trop jeunes, trop innocentes. Son frère ? Ce traître ? Hors de question. Dumbledore ? Lui et la vieille bique n'y comprenaient jamais rien, de toute façon.

Non, il agirait seul.

* * *

 _Papa, et Katie,_

 _Je voulais vous écrire plus tôt, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps. Désolée. Je vais bien, Will va bien, Ivy va bien. Le professeur Flitwick me conseille comme il peut. C'est dur, mais il me dit qu'il a bon espoir. Nous avons une nouvelle prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle est bizarre, et me fait penser à Coleen. Le professeur Rogue est toujours aussi désagréable, en plus d'écrire comme un pied. Il m'a mise en retenue alors que je n'avais rien fait. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas._

 _Ici, il fait moche, mais ça va._

 _Ivy vous embrasse. Moi aussi._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Abby_

* * *

La sentence était tombée le samedi après-midi : Abigail passerait son dimanche après-midi à servir la collectivité, et à prendre part à des « travaux d'intérêts généraux », avait écrit Rogue sur le papier qu'elle avait reçu — ou du moins, c'est que Stephen avait réussi à lire après qu'Ivy, Will et Charlie eurent essayé de déchiffrer le parchemin sans y parvenir.

« Rogue aurait pu faire l'effort de venir te le dire lui-même, fit remarquer Will d'un air scandalisé. »

Abigail n'osa pas lui dire que c'était bien mieux ainsi, et que moins elle le voyait, mieux elle s'en portait. Le geste lent du professeur saisissant son manuel gelé lui revenait en mémoire à chaque fois qu'elle songeait au cours de potions, et son cœur se serrait toujours.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, après le déjeuner, Ivy accompagna Abigail devant le bureau occupé par Rusard. Deux filles de Poufsouffle attendaient déjà — Abigail les avait déjà aperçues à la bibliothèque : l'une portait les cheveux mi-longs, d'un rose bonbon, et l'autre supportait une masse capillaire importante. Un instant, la petite Serdaigle crut qu'elles étaient là pour tout autre chose — elles riaient de bon cœur des blagues de l'autre, et n'avaient pas l'air intimidée par l'après-midi qui les attendait. Ivy et Abigail n'osèrent pas s'avancer vers elles, et restèrent un peu à l'écart.

Les minutes passèrent. Deux garçons arrivèrent, un de Gryffondor, et l'autre de Serpentard — en reconnaissant Lawrence Picadilly, les deux filles se crispèrent un peu et évitèrent son regard. Abigail se souvenait encore de la fois où elle avait croisé ses yeux et y avait lu la colère la plus brutale qu'elle avait jamais vue.

« Tu peux y aller, si tu veux, intima-t-elle à Ivy lorsque ce fut presque l'heure. »

 _Je sais_ , signa tranquillement Ivy avec un léger sourire.

Abigail l'observa un instant sans rien dire. Le regard noisette d'Ivy se plissa lorsque son sourire atteignit ses yeux.

« Merci, chuchota alors Abigail d'une petite voix. »

Il perçait dans sa voix une telle sincérité que l'envie folle de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer fit tressaillir les épaules d'Ivy, mais elle se retint à temps, et se contenta de sourire doucement. Elle aurait voulu déposer un baiser sur la joue si pâle qu'Abigail lui tendait presque, pour lui témoigner toute l'amitié que sa gorge ne parvenait pas à exprimer. L'expression glacée sur le visage de son amie lui intima qu'il était préférable de la laisser tranquille — sa fausse carapace d'indifférence, craquelée par son regard dur et sa mâchoire crispée, criait toute sa détresse quant au besoin de concentration que le contrôle de sa magie exigeait. Alors, résistant à l'appel du contact, Ivy se contenta de passer une petite main timide dans son regard périphérique, pour attirer son attention. Les yeux bleu glacé d'Abigail se tournèrent vers elle et se posèrent sur son visage penaud — Ivy en profita pour signer :

 _Ça va aller ?_

Le léger signe de tête qu'elle obtint en réponse acheva de l'inquiéter, mais elle ne releva pas et signa encore :

 _Courage. On se voit demain._

Lentement, espérant une parole, elle se détourna, sans qu'un son ne franchît la barrière des lèvres d'Abigail. Un peu déçue, elle commença à s'éloigner, quand un murmure s'éleva dans son dos :

« À demain Ivy. Merci. Pour tout. »

Le cœur de la jeune Gryffondor se gonfla d'un amour incommensurable pour son amie — elle se retourna, et, sans se retenir, envoya un baiser dans sa direction. La surprise sur le visage d'Abigail la fit rire doucement, et après un dernier signe de main, elle emprunta les escaliers pour se rendre à la salle commune, non sans regrets de la laisser seule.

La salle commune de Gryffondor grouillait de monde, en ce dimanche après-midi. Un attroupement au niveau du panneau d'affichage, bêtement placé entre la sortie et la salle, empêcha la jeune fille de passer. Contrariée, elle joua des coudes, mais se retrouva bien vite bloquée par un cinquième année qui la fusilla du regard :

« Attends ton tour ! »

La gorge en feu, trop intimidée pour se défendre d'un simple « _je veux juste passer_ », Ivy recula, des larmes de colère lui chatouillant le coin des yeux. Un instant, elle pensa utiliser ses mains, s'abstint, et finalement resta en retrait. Le cinquième année adressa un regard irrité à sa détresse, si bien qu'elle retint de peu son envie de lui envoyer un genou bien placé, et prit son mal en patience. Sa mauvaise humeur ne s'en trouva qu'accentuée quand elle comprit qu'il s'agissait des inscriptions aux essais de Quidditch, mais bientôt, son regard se posa sur deux garçons, aux cheveux très roux et très noirs, un peu en retrait. Ils observaient le tableau de loin, indécis, le regard confus. Elle ne put alors que s'autoriser un sourire moqueur, mais Will et Charlie ne la remarquèrent pas.

L'indécision était leur maître-mot. Une hargne féroce agitait Charlie, s'éteignait, reprenait presque aussitôt. Le nombre d'élèves intéressés l'intimidait. Will, quant à lui, n'était pas aussi confiant. Lui, ne connaissait pas sa valeur au Quidditch, contrairement à Charlie, qui s'entraînait pendant les vacances avec sa famille. Une envie démente lui dévorait pourtant la poitrine en s'imaginant tournoyant dans les airs, affublé de la tunique des Gryffondor. Mais une petite voix lui intimait de s'abstenir. Qui était-il, lui, pauvre petit né-moldu, contre Charlie Weasley, ou même les autres nés-sorciers de l'école ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Stephen, assis dans un canapé, plongé dans un livre, indifférent à l'agitation de la salle commune. Will hésita à demander conseil encore une fois, mais savait que la réponse ne différerait pas de d'habitude — un sourire, et un « fonce ». Mais il n'osait pas foncer, ne s'en sentait pas capable, ne s'en sentait même pas le droit. Le pire, pensait-il, le cœur serré dans un étau glacé, c'était qu'il n'osait pas en parler à Charlie. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux flamboyants s'agita, à ses côtés, et se tourna vers lui, posant son regard bleu électrique brillant de détermination dans celui, complètement perdu, de son ami :

« Si tu veux mon avis, asséna-t-il d'une voix ferme, tu devrais postuler pour le poste de Poursuiveur et le poste de gardien.

— Ah ? bredouilla Will en se tordant les mains.

— Oui. Tu es plutôt un fonceur, avec parfois un peu de retenue.

— Ah bon…

— T'es plus convaincu.

— Par quoi ?

— Par l'inscription.

— Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Je sais pas. Je le sens.

— Tu le sens ?

— Oui. Je sens les trucs de Quidditch. C'est un sixième sens chez moi.

— Comme la modestie ? »

Un immense sourire fendit le visage de Charlie, et bientôt, ses sourcils disparurent sous les mèches rousses qui barraient son front.

« Imagine-nous juste, continua-t-il, les yeux brillants. Les grands Charles Weasley et William Swann, filant dans l'air comme des comètes derrière le souafle ! »

Son regard se perdit un instant dans le vague, puis il gratta d'un air absent son nez plein de taches de rousseur, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Will, qui l'observait, mi-attendri, mi-effrayé.

« Ou 'les grands William Swann et Charlie Weasley', si tu préfères, remarqua-t-il en assénant un coup de coude à son ami qui ricana. L'important, c'est qu'on soit tous les deux dans l'aventure.

— Et Stephen alors ? ronchonna Will, quoique flatté que Charlie le considère à demi-mots comme apte à jouer au Quidditch avec lui. »

Charlie plissa ses yeux bleus et un sourire narquois étira sa bouche :

« Notre agent, bien sûr. »

Un rire franc de Will le fit sourire davantage.

Une petite main dorée surgit alors dans leur champ de vision et s'enroula autour du bras de Will, les arrêtant aussitôt dans leur discussion — le visage souriant d'Ivy se posa bientôt sur l'épaule du jeune garçon et les regarda tour à tour, les yeux brillants.

« Coucou Ivy, salua Charlie avec entrain. »

Will, un peu surpris — dans le bon sens du terme — rosit et bafouilla une espèce de salutation minable.

« Tu viens pour t'inscrire aux essais ? se reprit-il presque aussitôt. »

Le visage d'Ivy s'assombrit alors qu'elle secouait la tête pour leur indiquer que non. Les deux garçons eurent l'air déçus :

« J'ai vu ma médicomage avant la rentrée, chuchota la jeune fille d'une voix peinée et si basse qu'ils durent s'approcher pour comprendre. Elle me l'a interdit…

— À cause de ta gorge ? comprit Charlie, et Will eut une petite moue attristée.

— Oui. Un trop grand effort et l'air pourrait ne plus passer correctement.

— Oh…, soufflèrent-ils, tout penauds. »

Dans un geste plein de compassion, Will posa sa main libre sur le bras d'Ivy, qu'elle avait toujours enroulé autour du sien, et lui sourit :

« Ça pourra peut-être s'arranger un jour, non ? »

Elle rougit quand son regard noisette croisa le regard bleu océan du jeune garçon, et haussa les épaules, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

« J'espère.

— Dis-moi, Ivy, demanda soudain Charlie, que dirais-tu à un Will qui doute de ses capacités sur le terrain, pour le motiver à passer les essais ?

— Hé ! s'insurgea son ami, mécontent. Qui t'a dit que je doutais ?

— Sixième sens, mon gars. Je t'ai dit : ça a à voir avec le Quidditch, je sens ces choses-là.

— Hum, je dirais… fonce. Je sais que vous allez y arriver. »

Le sourire que les deux garçons lui adressèrent la fit rougir. Elle baissa les yeux, embarrassée, joua avec la frange de son foulard, profita d'un mouvement dans le groupe des élèves pour effleurer la main de Will, dans un geste discret qu'elle espérait pouvoir faire passer pour involontaire. Son cœur remonta dans sa poitrine et ses joues la brûlèrent quand elle le sentit tressaillir, mais il ne broncha pas.

Quand ils arrivèrent au tableau d'affichage et prirent connaissance des noms déjà inscrits, elle s'éclipsa pour rejoindre Stephen dans le canapé, près du feu. Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés — il releva à peine à présence, trop concentré sur sa lecture — et soupira, un sourire au coin des lèvres, laissant le bonheur que retenait son cœur s'étaler dans sa poitrine.

La voix de Rosamund résonna, un peu plus loin. La flaque de bonheur qui l'inondait s'assombrit quelque peu quand elle tourna la tête pour la voir en compagnie de ses deux copines. Ivy aurait voulu aller lui parler, mais n'osait pas. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'avait pas confiance en Milly et Blair. Alors, pour retrouver la sensation grisante qui l'avait envahie un peu plus tôt, elle tourna la tête vers le tableau d'affichage, où Will inscrivait son nom avec beaucoup d'application, pour une fois.

Le jeune garçon regarda son nom dans la case _Poursuiveur_ , un regain d'énergie dans le cœur. Charlie ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'il avait un sourire niais, se contenta de lui donner un petit coup de coude en murmurant malicieusement :

« Elle est gentille Ivy, hum ? Et plutôt mignonne, en plus. »

Will rosit, le chassa d'un coup de main agacé qui fit rire Charlie. Après un dernier coup d'œil au tableau d'affichage, ils se dirigèrent vers Stephen et Ivy.

Will ne doutait plus. Il y arriverait. Ça ne faisait plus aucun doute cette fois.

oOo

Ils étaient cinq, en tout : les deux filles de Poufsouffle, un sixième année de Serpentard, Lawrence et Abigail, en rang d'oignon, devant le concierge grimaçant.

« C'est du propre, ça, quatre jours après la rentrée, commenta-t-il. »

Personne ne pipa mot. Même les deux filles de Poufsouffle s'étaient tues, à présent. Ils attendaient tous la sentence que Rusard tenait au bout de ses doigts noueux — un parchemin, sur lequel étaient notées les tâches qu'ils auraient à accomplir.

« Polly McBee, appela-t-il d'abord. »

La Poufsouffle aux lourds cheveux ondulés leva la main à demi pour indiquer sa présence. Rusard la regarda à peine et marmonna :

« Astiquage des trophées. Thomas McMiller ? Nettoyage de la réserve de la salle des potions. »

Si Polly McBee sembla plutôt soulagée de son sort, le Serpentard s'assombrit et soupira suffisamment discrètement pour que le concierge ne s'en rende pas compte. Abigail se tendit, la déglutition douloureuse — et si elle était aussi envoyée aux cachots pour nettoyer la réserve pleine d'insectes morts et d'yeux d'animaux ? La perspective d'une telle activité la pétrifiait.

« Lawrence Picadilly, nettoyage d'un nid de Doxys dans la salle des trophées. »

Le Gryffondor n'eut aucune réaction. Abigail, de son côté, sentait ses jambes la picoter, désireuses de prendre la fuite. Mais elle tint bon, étouffant l'élancement précédant la panique dans sa poitrine :

« Abigail Swann, vous aiderez M. Picadilly à nettoyer le nid de Doxys dans la salle des trophées. »

L'annonce claqua dans les oreilles de la jeune fille alors qu'elle voyait s'envoler une après-midi à récurer des coquilles d'œufs puants et à se sentir observée par les murs sales et les insectes morts la fit souffler de soulagement — avant de s'interroger sur la nature des Doxys. Rusard avait bien dit _un nid_?

« Tu sais ce que sont des Doxys ? »

Dérangée dans ses pensées, elle se tourna vers le grand Gryffondor et leva les yeux, un peu intimidée. Fuyant son regard, elle hocha négativement la tête.

« Alors ne te réjouis pas trop vite, chuchota Lawrence d'une voix désabusée, alors que Rusard annonçait à Nymphadora Tonks qu'elle aiderait M. McMiller à nettoyer la réserve de la salle des potions. Les Doxys sont des créatures plus vicieuses que les trucs morts de chez Rogue. »

Elle cligna des yeux en sa direction et une grimace dégoûtée fleurit sur ses lèvres. Rusard eut de nouveau leur attention lorsque sa voix monocorde râla :

« Des questions ? »

Un silence de plomb lui répondit :

« Vous savez où se trouve les cachots, je suppose ? railla-t-il alors en direction du Serpentard. Allez-y, et n'oubliez pas que si vous préférez faire un tour dans vos salles communes, les professeurs et moi-même seront prévenus. Les autres, je vous emmène. »

« Vous n'avez en aucun droit à votre baguette, Miss McBee. Quant à vous deux, le professeur McGonagall a réussi à obtenir du professeur Rogue que vous soyez dans la possibilité de l'utiliser. Vous pouvez utiliser le seau, là-bas, et les quelques produits que vous a laissés le professeur Rogue dans sa grande magnanimité. Quand vous aurez fini, vous donnerez un coup de main à Miss McBee. À ce moment-là, plus de baguette, compris ?

— Compris, répondit distraitement Lawrence, en même temps que Polly hochait la tête.

— Le nid est là-bas, derrière ce rideau. Je repasserai vous voir plus tard. »

La porte de la salle des trophées grinça lugubrement derrière Rusard, et les plongea dans un silence pesant. Polly McBee fut la première à pousser un soupir discret et à souhaiter bon courage aux deux autres, avant de remettre son écharpe turquoise autour du cou. Elle s'arma de son gant de nettoyage, d'une brosse laissée devant une armoire, et, courageusement, elle prit un premier trophée qu'elle commença à astiquer.

« Si c'est Doxy, j'en veux aussi…, chantonna-t-elle seulement. Personne ? C'est la pub !

— Tu devrais travailler plutôt. On finirait plus vite.

— Oui, roh là là. »

Abigail restait plantée en plein milieu de la pièce, indécise quant à quoi faire. Lawrence autant que Polly l'intimidaient. Puis, comme elle sentait le Gryffondor l'observer sans rien dire, le besoin de s'activer à quelque chose la fit tressaillir et bouger — d'autant que Rusard les avait prévenus qu'ils resteraient jusqu'au soir, s'ils n'étaient pas efficaces. C'était un mauvais moment à passer. Un mauvais moment qui peut-être durerait une éternité, mais qui finirait par passer et s'effacer dans un coin de sa mémoire. Il lui fallait juste du courage. Elle penserait à Ivy, et tout irait mieux.

« Si tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Doxys, tu es née-moldue ? »

La bienveillance de la voix de Lawrence brisait tant ses souvenirs du jeune homme brutal qu'il avait été l'année précédente qu'elle se tourna vers lui et croisa sans le vouloir son regard — un regard en tout point semblable à celui de Stephen, à la différence qu'ils ne lui rappelaient pas la couleur des sapins mais celui de l'acier. La colère semblait les avoir délaissés pour une fatigue et une lassitude immenses, au vu de ses cernes violets, à la limite du noir, et de l'absence d'éclat à l'intérieur de ses iris. Elle acquiesça lentement de la tête, s'empressa de regarder ailleurs.

« Quel âge as-tu ? Onze ans ? continua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. C'est rare que les première année se prennent une retenue aussi vite.

— J'ai douze ans, je suis en deuxième année, répondit-elle sombrement quand une espèce de sourire demi-moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du septième année.

— Hum, ricana-t-il sous son sourire. Ça ne change rien au fait que c'est rare d'avoir une retenue aussi vite à cet âge-là. Bref. Les Doxys sont des créatures peu sympathiques. On dirait des fées, mais en plus moches, et plus méchants. Ceux-là te mordront aussi vite qu'ils le pourront. Mais pour ton bien, évite de te faire mordre, d'accord ?

— Je ferai de mon mieux.

— Bien. »

Il avisa les seaux laissés par Rusard en soupirant :

« Quand faut y aller. »

Ce fut pire que ce qu'Abigail avait pensé : les Doxys, bien que classés dans les _petites_ créatures, étaient finalement de taille _conséquente_ , suffisamment pour que le dégoût d'éliminer ces bêtes à crocs acérés et aux longues ailes lui donne jusqu'à la nausée. Ils avaient beau remplir les seaux de créatures mortes, ils avaient l'impression que les habitants du nid se renouvelaient en double. Elles essayèrent de les mordre, mais le sortilège de Protection que Lawrence avait invoqué pour les envelopper tous les deux fonctionnait à merveille, et les créatures n'avaient plus qu'à s'éloigner après s'être cogné le nez contre le sortilège.

Lawrence ne parla pas pendant leur intervention, se contenta d'interpeller Abigail pour lui donner des conseils sur sa manière de procéder. Elle trouva son silence appréciable, trop concentrée sur les créatures pour espérer tenir une conversation — le nombre de fois où elle dut courir après un Doxy malotru pour lui lancer un _Experlliamus_ et le mettre ainsi à terre fit d'ailleurs beaucoup rire Lawrence.

Le nid — une espèce de ruche verdâtre recouverte d'un liquide épais et odorant — fut finalement décollé du pan de mur où il était accroché. Lawrence scella les seaux à l'aide d'un sortilège habilement maîtrisé, et passa une dernière fois sa baguette vers le rideau derrière lequel les Doxys s'étaient cachés en marmonnant une formule qu'Abigail ne comprit pas :

« Je nettoie juste une dernière fois, pour qu'il n'y ait plus ce machin ignoble qu'ils appellent bave. Si on en laisse un peu, il y en aura d'autres d'ici cinq jours. Un peu dommage, vu le temps qu'on a pris à se débarrasser de celui-là. »

Abigail approuva d'un hochement de tête dégoûté et le regarda poser les seaux dans un coin, pour que Rusard s'en occupe plus tard. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pauvre Polly, qui était ensevelie sous une pile de trophées, la mine sombre et fatiguée.

« Je vais aux toilettes, déclara-t-elle bientôt en se levant d'un bond, faisant tomber le trophée qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux.

— Dépêche-toi avant que Rusard ne te coince, lui conseilla Lawrence en saisissant à son tour une brosse et une coupe de Quidditch dédiée aux Gryffondor de l'année 1743.

— Oui, oui ! Si on n'a même plus le droit d'aller faire pipi ! Quel tortionnaire. »

Elle prit tout de même le temps d'étirer ses bras et ses jambes, râla quand son dos émit un craquement sinistre, puis fila en glissant ses mains dans son écharpe.

Toute timide, Abigail prit un chiffon et s'assit sur un tabouret pour faire briller une médaille remise à Brutus Malefoy pour ses services envers Poudlard. Elle avait hâte d'être enfin libérée de cette prison qu'était la salle des Trophées. La chasse aux Doxys l'avait fatiguée. Au moins, sa magie la laissait tranquille, cet après-midi-là… Juste à cette pensée, un élancement dans sa main lui fit presque faire tomber la médaille entre ses doigts — ce fut à ce moment-là que Lawrence, jusqu'ici muet, décida de faire causette en demandant d'une voix douce :

« Tu t'appelles bien Abigail, non ?

— Oui, maugréa-t-elle sans oser le regarder.

— Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste, Abigail ? »

L'incongruité de la question la stoppa dans son geste. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, l'étouffait sans qu'elle comprît pourquoi sa réaction était telle.

« Ne prétends pas le contraire, je t'ai observée.

— Je ne t'observe pas, moi, répliqua-t-elle seulement à demie-voix, mécontente de la tournure de la conversation. »

Elle s'empressa de baisser les yeux pour ne pas risquer de croiser de nouveau son regard gris, et l'entendit ricaner doucement.

« J'ai loupé quelque chose, apparemment, fit soudainement la voix de Polly qui surgit de l'entrée d'un air essoufflé. Ta coupe t'aurait-elle raconté une histoire drôle ?

— Si seulement. »

Le reste de l'après-midi passa relativement vite, entre les piques et les blagues que pouvaient s'envoyer Lawrence et Polly, qui eurent le mérite de faire passer le nettoyage des trophées un peu plus vite. Rusard les fit rester tout de même jusque tard, et ils étaient tous les trois exténués quand il les autorisa à partir. Polly fut la première sur ses pieds et essaya d'attacher ses lourds cheveux sans y parvenir :

« Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, dit-elle en abandonnant sa coiffure. Ne soyez pas vexés si je ne vous salue pas dans les couloirs, je n'ai pas du tout la mémoire des visages. Et regardez plus souvent la télé ! Comme ça la prochaine fois qu'on est en retenue ensemble, je ne serai pas seule à faire des références aux publicités ! »

Dans une pirouette, elle rejoignit son amie aux cheveux bleus et ensemble, bras dessus, bras dessous, elles s'éloignèrent.

Abigail, ravie d'être ainsi libérée de cette après-midi, fit craquer ses doigts. Elle se rendit aussitôt compte que c'était une très mauvaise idée quand une douleur atroce lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique depuis ses poignets jusqu'à ses dernières phalanges. Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux, mais un clignement de paupières plus tard et elle les ravala.

« Je sais où je t'ai déjà vue. »

Elle se tourna avec surprise vers Lawrence, planté sous une arche, le teint soudainement très pâle, presque livide. Il la fixait avec ce qu'elle comprit comme de la terreur, et le trouble qui perçait dans sa voix quand il reprit la parole la fit tressaillir d'horreur :

« Tu étais dans la bibliothèque. J'ai croisé ton regard. Je… Mon frère, Stephen, tu le connais, non ?... Je t'ai vue avec, ce jour-là. Enfin… Je ne devrais pas mais- peu importe. Peux-tu lui dire ? Peux-tu lui dire que je ne fais pas exprès d'être si énervé quand il est là. Je ne veux pas le haïr à ce point mais- je ne suis pas maître de moi-même et- Non, oublie. Oublie tout ça. C'est juste que… Tes yeux. Tu as l'air si triste. Je- J'ai l'impression que peut-être, on se comprend, tu vois ? »

Sa tirade fut stoppée par un hoquet, et avec brusquerie, il porta une main au col de sa chemise au premier bouton déjà ouvert. Ses doigts tentèrent de desserrer sa cravate pourtant lâche, une expression de vive panique sur son visage. Pétrifiée, Abigail ne sut comment réagir. Sa magie lui cognait aux oreilles dans un hurlement d'avertissement : quelque chose de dangereux se dégageait du jeune homme. Dangereux, et pourtant si désespéré. Il la fixait avec un espoir fou, qu'elle ne comprenait pas, quand soudain, un éclair sombre passa dans ses iris et déforma ses traits — la colère, la même colère brutale que la première fois, s'imprima sur ses traits, dans ses prunelles. Un hoquet de panique s'échappa des lèvres de la fillette alors qu'elle reculait d'un pas.

La lueur funeste sur le visage de Lawrence disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il eut soudain l'air effrayé, et, la respiration saccadée, il souffla :

« Non- Ne me laisse pas te faire du mal à toi aussi. »

Et sans prévenir, il fit précipitamment demi-tour et s'enfuit dans les escaliers.

* * *

 _Abbynette,_

 _Kat se joint à moi pour te souhaiter tout le courage du monde, pour tes cours de Défense. Je me répète mais quel dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de rencontre parents-professeurs chez les Sorciers ! J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer ce professeur Rogue dont Will et toi me parlez souvent. Et pour vérifier si Coleen ne s'est pas déguisée pour vous faire cours. N'hésite pas à mettre de l'ail autour de ton cou, il paraît que ça éloigne les vampires : ça ne peut que marcher sur Coleen et ses sosies !_

 _Courage pour l'Introspection et tout le reste. Je crois en toi. Nous croyons en toi. Crois en toi aussi. Vous me manquez beaucoup, pour ne pas dire énormément. Ici il pleut, et il commence déjà à faire froid. Mon boulot licencie sans compter et je ne vais pas vous cacher que je regarde un peu ailleurs. C'est dur de ne pas vous avoir avec moi ! Kat essaye autant qu'elle peut de combler votre absence, autant pour moi que pour elle, mais c'est dur aussi. Vous lui manquez. Vous nous manquez._

 _Nous vous embrassons bien fort, Will et toi. Bien sûr, nous n'oublions pas Ivy !_

 _À bientôt ma chérie,_

 _Papa et Kat'_

« Ah donc en fait, il en a rien à faire que tu te sois pris une retenue.

— Faut croire.

— Enfant préférée. Moi il m'avait fait toute une histoire.

— Qu'est-ce que t'avais fait ?

— Trois fois rien.

— … Je te crois pas, Willychou.

— Oh, ça va hein. »

* * *

Le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore n'était, pour ainsi dire, jamais totalement silencieux. Entre le balancement de sa lourde horloge, les piaillements, certes discrets, mais toujours présents, de Fumseck, les crissements des plumes sur les parchemins, le bruissement du tissu du haut de l'étagère, signe que le Choixpeau s'ébrouait de temps à autre, et le crépitement incessant dans la cheminée, l'oreille était sans cesse stimulée. Ce soir-là, le directeur s'était assis à son bureau et parcourait une vieille édition de la _Gazette_ , dans laquelle les journalistes listaient avec plus ou moins de vraisemblance la cause du décès de ce bon vieux Alwin O'Cuinn. Si seulement ils savaient, soupira le vieux sorcier.

Son soupir fut cependant coupé par un bruit sec en provenance de la fenêtre — une chouette d'un blanc lumineux voletait devant la vitre, une lettre accrochée à sa patte. Un sourire aussi triomphant qu'amusé étira les lèvres de Dumbledore : _enfin_ , après toutes ces tentatives échouées, il recevait une réponse !

La chouette hulula, quand il l'allégea de son parchemin, et prit le chemin de la volière. Dans des gestes lents, quoiqu'impatients, Dumbledore ouvrit le parchemin, et aussitôt, laissa faner son sourire :

 _Ma tendre Loulou. Je reviens encore vers toi…_

Les balancements de l'horloge, les piaillements de Fumseck, le crissement d'une plume contre un parchemin, tout s'immobilisa. Dumbledore ne bougeait plus. Son regard, durci par une colère et une frustration contenues, s'arrêta soudain sur un gribouillis, dans la marge, près d'une phrase qu'il se rappelait avoir écrite sans grand espoir :

 _Retrouvons-nous le 1_ _er_ _octobre 1986 à la Tête du Sanglier, à 13h00. Je porterai une écharpe rose pour que tu me reconnaisses._

Un « _OK_ » griffonné avec ce qui ressemblait à du charbon accolait cette phrase. Dumbledore ne put retenir un large sourire. Son bureau se ranima, retrouvant ses bruits et son atmosphère légère.

Le 1er octobre. La semaine suivante.

C'était le professeur McGonagall qui n'allait pas en revenir…

* * *

 **On en parle, de la lettre nulle qu'envoie Abbynette à son papounet ?** C'est beaucoup trop awkward d'écrire à sa place haha.

Désolée pour le côté un peu dramaqueen de Lawrence, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre (je ne dirai pas "autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire" parce que parfois, je craquais complètement de page blanche dessus, ma merveilleuse beta readeuse Docteur Citrouille pourra témoigner!) malgré tout!

Je ne voulais pas vous faire l'affront de demander de laisser un petit mot parce que je ne sais pas encore quand (et surtout SI) je serai capable de vous répondre ;_; C'est une période très compliquée à l'école, et à la fac, on en parle pas. J'avais moult choses à dire, moult personnes à remercier, et tout se mélange et je n'arrive pas à sortir tout ce que j'avais prévu, ROOOH. Scrogneugneu.

Mais si vous avez envie de me laisser un petit mot, n'hésitez pas, et sachez que même si je ne réponds pas tout de suite (ou pas du tout, bad Apple), vous réchauffez toujours mon cœur avec vos petits mots! Vous êtes le meilleur lectorat du monde et c'est grâce à vous que j'en suis là!

Alors voilà, merci merci merci. Je suis désolée, sincèrement. Et j'espère que la suite ne mettra pas autant de temps à arriver. Je ne peux rien promettre. Sauf que je ne laisserai pas tomber Bybynette, et que Loulou arrive au prochain chapitre en fanfare, et que j'ai hâte de vous la faire rencontrer! L'extrait de sa rencontre avec Dumby est prêt et approuvé par Citrouille. Il ne reste plus qu'à vous le faire approuver par vous!

(Ce chapitre a failli s'appeler "Rogue est méchant" mais finalement, non, huhu) (ça aurait été vrai, cela dit)

Des bisous :cœur: Love love et plein de bonnes choses pour vous (ah oui, bonne année d'ailleurs! Pluie de paillettes)

Apple


	24. II 7—L'impuissance renforce l'impatience

**Hey !**

Je ne sais pas trop comment débuter cette introduction (comme d'habitude), je sens qu'elle va être misérable (comme d'habitude), d'ailleurs, elle l'est :D !

Je voulais au moins prendre le temps de vous dire merci, lecteurs et lectrices, vous qui êtes passé.es sur le chapitre précédent et l'avez commenté / lu. Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui se sont abonné.es à cette feufeu :keurkeur: Ça me fait super chaud au cœur de voir que mine de rien, elle peut plaire !

Je crois avoir répondu aux reviews que vous m'avez laissées (si ce n'est pas le cas, tapez-moi dessus, je le mérite!), merci à **Sundae Vanille** (un nouveau chapitre est sorti hier, YAY, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, courez le lire!) (moi j'y vais en tout cas) (HINHINHIN), **La Mandragore de Nantes** (qui écrit des trucs très très chouettes!), **Guest** (merci pour ta gentille review!), **Mimi70** (tu ne devrais pas tarder à entendre parler de moi sur tes fictions huhuhu), **GEBC** (toi aussi ;)!), **Meg, Rozen Coant** (je ne peux rien lire de toi bouhou, mais tes reviews si si chou!), **Clair-de-Plume** (est-ce que j'ai répondu à ta review? Je ne crois pas! la honte), et bien sûr, **Docteur Citrouille** , la best des best, la meilleure beta parmi les beta! Si vous n'avez pas lu sa trilogie Poufsouffle, n'hésitez plus! :D

Allez, sur ce, je vous laisse, et vous redis merci, et vous dis à tout à l'heure en fin de chapitre ;)

* * *

 **Petit rappel des événements comme ça, à toutes fins utiles (et j'ai du mal à être claire tellement ça fait longtemps que moi-même j'ai pas écrit ces passages haha)** :

Papa Picadilly (mais si, Stephen, mon personnage préf, tout ça) a été assassiné lors de la première année de Bybynette. Dans le chapitre 12 de la première année, Lawrence (mais si, le grand frère de Stephen, mon personnage préf, tout ça) a un peu pété les plombs et a accusé le professeur O'Cuinn d'avoir tué son papounet - le professeur de Défense lui a montré une relique en lui apprenant que c'était à cause d'elle que Papa Picadilly avait trouvé la MUERTA. Depuis, Lawrence est un poil perturbé mais on ne sait pas pourquoi (hinhinhin).

Dans le chapitre précédent, Abbynette et Lawrence ont partagé une retenue. Ça se passait... bien (disons pas trop mal) jusqu'au moment où Lawrence est devenu tout chelou et lui a avoué qu'il n'était plus pareil et qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, à _elle non plus_ (musique mélodramatique avec plein de cordes et des timbales dans le fond).

Ivy n'arrête pas de bassiner Abbynette avec Merlin qui contrôlait les éléments et blablabla. Et Abbynette, ça la saoule. (Mais qu'est-ce qui ne saoule pas Abbynette, de toute façon, hein?)

La nouvelle prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est un peu exubérante, et rappelle Coleen (la sœur de Ian aka Papa Swann) (:keurkeur:) à Abbynette.

Je pense que j'oublie des choses mais tant pis, posez-moi des questions en mp si vous voulez. De toute façon, ça fait bien longtemps que la cohérence de cette histoire est douteuse haha

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 — L'impuissance renforce l'impatience**

* * *

Ivy partagea l'avis d'Abigail quant à l'exubérance de leur nouvelle professeure de Défense, avis que Stephen approuva, non sans un certain pragmatisme — « _elle a l'air compétente tout de même_ », remarqua-t-il avec un sourire indulgent. Seuls Will et Charlie semblaient conquis par l'humour plus que douteux de la jeune femme, sans grand étonnement.

Abigail n'osa parler à personne de sa drôle d'entrevue avec Lawrence, à la fin de sa retenue. Elle se contenta de fuir le septième année comme la peste, et d'éviter de créer des contacts visuels avec Stephen lorsqu'elle prenait ses repas avec les Gryffondor. Elle peinait toujours autant à comprendre sa magie, qui la repoussait constamment et la désespérait un peu plus chaque jour. Ses soirées après les cours du professeur Flitwick ou McGonagall se terminaient régulièrement par des crises de larmes de douleur dans les couloirs froids du sixième étage en la compagnie silencieuse de la Dame Grise, quand Will ou Ivy ne venait pas la chercher en salle de Sortilèges. Ivy insistait toujours pour que son amie avoue son inconfort au professeur Flitwick, ou au moins prenne une potion sans rêves pour dormir, malgré les conseils de Madame Pomfresh, qui répétait qu'il lui faudrait rapidement de réduire les doses. Mais Abigail n'était pas la seule à se renfermer davantage à chaque cours — le professeur McGonagall affichait une mine toujours plus soucieuse quand elle voyait sa jeune élève passer les portes de sa classe.

Le mois de septembre s'étiola ainsi. Ivy observa Abigail s'enfermer dans le travail, comprenant que c'était pour elle un moyen de ne pas laisser le découragement prendre le pas sur tout le reste. Plusieurs fois, elle proposa son aide à son amie, mais que pouvait-elle faire, à part supporter sa mauvaise humeur et _être là_? Son sentiment de frustration croissait au même titre que son impuissance et c'était toujours le cœur brisé qu'elles se séparaient pour rejoindre chacune sa salle commune, se promettant d'un regard silencieux de se retrouver dès la première heure, le jour suivant.

 **oOo**

Assise dans un coin de la salle commune, une joue dans la main, le nez levé vers la fenêtre, Ivy faisait tourner distraitement une mèche de cheveux blonds entre ses doigts. Elle gardait son manuel d'astronomie ouvert devant elle, inutilement, maintenant que la fatigue avait effacé toute concentration et lui brouillait les sens.

« Ivy ? »

La voix remplie de timidité de Will la sortit de ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sentit ses joues chauffer sans qu'elle eût pu se contrôler, et essaya de dissimuler le sourire moqueur qui lui chatouillait les lèvres — il se tenait un peu gauchement devant elle, sa cravate mal accrochée autour de son cou, sa chemise de travers dans son pantalon d'uniforme. C'était drôle comme la jeune fille s'étonnait de la différence entre ce garçon déjà grand et complètement hors des règles et du temps, et sa sœur, si frêle et sérieuse. Plus le temps passait, et plus cette pensée lui sautait aux yeux quand elle les posait sur l'un ou sur l'autre.

« Est-ce que je te dérange ? continua Will en louchant vers le livre qu'elle était en train de lire — ou de faire _semblant_ de lire. »

Un hochement négatif de la tête le fit sourire, soulagé. Il attrapa un siège non loin et le fit racler par terre, pour s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune fille.

« Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, mais j'aimerais te parler d'un truc. »

Les pensées désespérément romantiques d'Ivy se mirent aussitôt à tourner à plein régime — elle ne doutait pas qu'il ne lui parlerait pas d'autre chose que d'Abbynette, mais son cœur espérait bien plus. Le rouge déjà présent sur les pommettes de la jeune fille s'intensifia, mais il ne releva pas, trop sérieux pour tenter une plaisanterie.

« Je suis un peu inquiet pour Abbynette en ce moment. Je trouve qu'elle a pas le moral, alors euh, comme d'habitude tu me diras, et c'est là que je te réponds, _oui_ , _certes_ , mais là encore moins. Sauf qu'elle veut pas se confier à moi et... Oh là, je te vois venir, c'est sans surprise, on est d'accord, mais-

— Will, mets-toi sur pause une minute.

— Sur pause ?

— Chhht.

— Aah, sur paus-

— J'ai dit chhht.

— Oui, pard-. »

Il fut interrompu, de surprise d'abord, puis d'amusement, par le doigt qu'Ivy vint poser sur sa bouche. Ses pommettes rosirent, sans empêcher un sourire éclairer son visage trop assombri pour lui. Elle-même, intimidée par l'audace dont elle venait de faire preuve, s'empressa de retirer son doigt et bafouilla en remettant son foulard sur son cou :

« Droit au but, Willychou. »

Le sourire du jeune garçon s'effaça en une fraction de seconde à l'évocation de son nouveau surnom, entraînant le rire discret de la jeune fille — rire bien vite transformé en grimace, avant qu'elle ne boive une gorgée d'eau.

« C'est Abbynette ou Charlie qui t'en a parlé ? gronda Will en retroussant les lèvres.

— Charlie. Il a remarqué que tu passais ton temps à venir m'embêter. »

La taquinerie arracha une moue penaude à Will, qui préféra ne rien répondre et enchaîner sur le but de sa visite :

« Je voulais te demander si elle se confie au moins un peu à toi ?

— Un peu plus, maintenant que je l'y oblige. Ses cours avec Flitwick sont compliqués.

— Sur l'Intromachin ?

— Sur l'Intromachin, approuva Ivy avec un sourire. J'essaye de l'aider dans ses recherches sur une autre forme de magie similaire à la sienne, mais à part la piste de Merlin, je ne trouve rien.

— La piste de Merlin ? répéta Will en hochant la tête d'un air confus.

— Merlin contrôlait les éléments, expliqua Ivy avec un sourire mystérieux. On ne sait pas avec certitude s'il a eu des descendants, maiiiis… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, haussa les épaules d'un air rempli de sous-entendus. Will la fixa, les yeux plissés par l'effort de la réflexion. Sa bouche forma bientôt un « _oh_ » parfait alors qu'il haussait les sourcils.

« Tu penses qu'on serait les descendants de Merlin ?

— Qui sait.

— Ça serait étonnant. Mes parents sont moldus. Les parents de mes parents sont moldus. »

Mais aux étoiles qui brillaient au fond de ses prunelles, Ivy sut qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible.

« Mais je croyais que cette magie était trop ancienne pour être répertoriée ?

— Je veux vérifier.

— Hm. Tu me tiendras au courant ?

— Je ferai de mon mieux. Au fait Willy, ajouta-t-elle doucement alors qu'il lui adressait un sourire plein de reconnaissance, bon courage pour les essais, ce soir.

— Oh, chuchota-t-il, alors que sur son visage, son sourire fanait aussitôt. »

Deux plaques rouges colorèrent ses pommettes, et son regard se fit fuyant. Ivy ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement dans son foulard, amusée de sa réaction.

« Merci. C'est gentil. Je donnerai le meilleur de moi-même.

— Comme d'habitude, Willy. Comme d'habitude. »

 **oOoOoOo**

Les pas des trois garçons craquaient sous la terre et les graviers du chemin, dans le parc encore baigné de la lumière pâle du soir. Ils étaient silencieux, au milieu des discussions animées qu'entretenaient les autres Gryffondor en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Le cœur de Will remontait un peu plus dans sa gorge à chaque foulée. Au moins ne ressentait-il pas encore le vertige de la peur lui tourner la tête, se consolait-il, alors qu'à côté de lui, Charlie marchait très droit, un air assuré sur son visage fermé par la concentration.

Mais le silence commençait à rouler les nerfs de Will en pelote. Avant de laisser éclater sa panique, il se tourna vers Stephen et marmotta d'une voix si misérable que son ami eut derechef un sourire plein de compassion.

« C'est gentil de venir nous encourager Steph'.

— Ça me fait plaisir, répondit le concerné en lui adressant cette fois un sourire trop large pour n'être que poli. Respire. Ça va aller.

— J'espère, ronchonna Will, et cette fois, même Charlie lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule pour lui donner du courage.

— On est dans le même bateau, mon vieux, remarqua-t-il avec un petit rire étranglé. »

Will grimaça — il n'était pas d'accord, mais préféra se taire.

« On peut parler d'autre chose, si vous voulez, le temps d'y arriver, proposa Stephen en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

— On peut, acquiesça distraitement Charlie, d'une voix indiquant clairement qu'il ne participerait certainement pas à la conversation. »

Will hocha la tête dans un acquiescement silencieux. D'une petite voix timide, qu'il essaya de faire passer pour assurée autant qu'hasardeuse et innocente, il demanda :

« Steph', tu t'y connais un peu sur Merlin et tout le tintouin ?

— Merlin ? répéta Stephen en haussant des sourcils étonnés, et Charlie l'imita, perplexe. Un peu, les grandes lignes. Par contre, pour ce qui est du « tintouin », je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te renseigner.

— J'ai lu un truc l'autre jour, continua Will sans relever le ton taquin avec lequel Stephen avait prononcé ses derniers mots, c'était dit qu'il pouvait contrôler les éléments. Le mec contrôle les éléments quoi ! Rien que ça !

— Épargne-moi ton cinéma, tu n'es pas très subtil, sourit Stephen alors que Charlie pouffait derrière Will, s'attirant son regard noir. Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?

— Je voulais savoir s'il était né avec ces pouvoirs. »

Il n'osa pas se tourner vers Charlie qui soupirait, à ses côtés, et marmonnait « _vraiment pas subtil, en effet_ ». Stephen, à qui le sens de cette dernière phrase échappait, resta sérieux et prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses souvenirs :

« Eh bien, il me semble que Merlin est né avec de grandes capacités, mais pas celles-là. Je ne peux pas te dire avec exactitude à quel moment de sa vie il a appris, cela dit.

— Tu pensais vraiment qu'Abby et toi pourriez être des descendants de Merlin ? »

La moquerie de Charlie que Will attendait lui chatouilla désagréablement les oreilles. Il se tourna brusquement vers son ami qui l'observait, un sourire en coin sur son visage tacheté. Les joues de Will lui brûlèrent, et il se défendit aussitôt avec un mélange de colère et d'humiliation :

« Je n'ai pas dit ça du tout !

— On ne sait pas s'il a eu des descendants, rectifia Stephen avec calme, et Charlie sourit davantage de sa naïveté. Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à cela ?

— Ce n'est pas pour moi, ronchonna Will, délaissant le visage taquin de Charlie pour poser son regard sur le chemin d'herbe et de terre qu'ils foulaient à présent. C'est pour… un ami.

— Un ami ? s'esclaffa Charlie. Tu parles, c'est pour ta sœur !

— Veux-tu bien la fermer ? gronda Will entre ses dents, les joues de plus en plus chaudes. »

Mais Charlie avait bien compris sa bêtise — Will, qu'il ne connaissait que d'humeur joueuse et festive, fulminait, toute trace de jeu envolée de ses yeux. Son rire fana dans sa gorge, et son sourire s'effaça. La voix confuse de Stephen s'éleva, teintée de l'innocence de l'ignorance :

« Ta sœur ?

— Tu sais Will, reprit alors Charlie d'une voix cette fois hésitante et très douce, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec Merlin. Il n'est pas né avec ces pouvoirs, c'est différent, et trop lointain. Bah ! ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules tout en désignant Stephen du regard, il le saura un jour ou l'autre. Perdu pour perdu, autant pousser le vice jusqu'au bout maintenant. Et puis fallait pas commencer à parler de Merlin, aussi, hein. Dis donc. »

Une moue désabusée de Will le fit sourire, tout penaud, puis son ami soupira et se tourna vers Stephen, qui les observait tour à tour, confus :

« Je te demande ça parce que ma sœur a des... _pouvoirs_ , ou disons une magie bizarre que personne ne comprend, et on ne sait pas d'où ça vient. En gros, elle fait de la glace avec ses mains, bafouilla-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

— Eh beh, heureusement que je l'ai vue faire de mes propres yeux, parce que je n'aurais rien compris avec tes explications, se moqua doucement Charlie.

— On parle bien de ta sœur Abby, la petite brune timide ? les coupa Stephen, toujours confus.

— Exactement, soupira Will.

— Mais elle est d'accord pour que tu me dises tout ça ?

— Euh… pas sûr. »

Stephen eut une moue désapprobatrice mais Will ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer :

« C'est juste que… elle va mal, et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider. »

Ils atteignirent le terrain. Will refusa d'entrer tout de suite dans les vestiaires, où les oreilles indiscrètes pouvaient entendre leur conversation :

« Merlin _aurait pu_ être une piste pour essayer de comprendre. Je ne veux _pas_ me vanter d'en être le descendant, je m'en fiche, ajouta-t-il en lançant une œillade assassine à Charlie qui marmonna malicieusement ' _ouais ouais_ '. Je veux juste pouvoir aider ma sœur, c'est tout. C'est déjà pas facile entre ses essais d'Intromachin ou je sais pas quoi, et la vie de tous les jours.

— Ils lui font faire de l'Introspection ? s'enquit aussitôt Stephen d'un air alarmé – et même Charlie cessa de se moquer.

— On peut en parler plus tard ? Il faut qu'on y aille… »

Stephen hocha la tête et leur souhaita bonne chance, avant d'emprunter les escaliers menant aux gradins.

Will et Charlie entrèrent dans les vestiaires et restèrent un instant plantés à la porte, effrayés. L'ambiance était tendue. Les autres concurrents avaient tous l'air plus âgés, plus assurés, _meilleurs_ qu'eux. Will sentit son estomac se tordre, alors que son corps entier se dégonflait de terreur.

« Aller Willy, on peut le faire, chuchota Charlie avec assurance. Ils sont aussi stressés que nous. On peut le faire. »

Il planta son regard bleu électrique dans celui de son ami et lui tendit la main qu'il attrapa et serra avec force.

« On _va_ le faire. »

* * *

La salle commune se vida petit à petit. D'abord, les prétendants de l'équipe de Quidditch quittèrent le confort des sièges et de la chaleur pour le terrain. Puis, les élèves montèrent peu à peu se coucher, préférant le confort des lits et l'intimité des chambres. Ivy, que la solitude promise par ses baldaquins n'enchantait que très peu, était restée près du feu, un roman sur les genoux. Emmitouflée dans son écharpe aux couleurs des Gryffondor, réchauffée par la douce caresse du feu non loin de ses pieds vêtus de grosses chaussettes moelleuses, elle se sentait bien. La seule ombre au tableau était l'absence d'Abigail, retournée à la tour des Serdaigle après le dîner. Que pouvait-elle y faire, à cette heure ? songea Ivy, délaissant un instant sa lecture. Sans doute était-elle déjà roulée en boule sous sa couverture, son ourse en peluche sous le bras. Oui, c'était même _certain_ , pensa-t-elle en laissant un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Elle espérait juste que les douleurs de son amie la laissaient tranquille, ce soir-là.

Elle caressa le bord d'une page, aussi doucement que si elle avait été la joue de son amie, avant de se sentir ridicule et de se concentrer sur les mots qui noircissaient la page. Mais elle ne parvenait plus à suivre les aventures des cinq sorciers adolescents de son livre. Ses pensées virevoltaient, passaient d'Abigail, son visage de porcelaine, à celui de Will, son sourire un peu canaille mais toujours si plein de tendresse, puis à Charlie et à ses yeux si vifs au milieu de son océan de taches de rousseur. Ils devaient voleter entre les anneaux du terrain de Quidditch, à l'heure qu'il était. Elle songea même avec compassion à Stephen, qui lui, devait grelotter de froid dans les gradins, mais ravi de pouvoir encourager ses deux meilleurs amis.

Une douce plénitude emplit sa poitrine, remonta dans sa gorge, jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres qui s'élevèrent d'elles-mêmes une nouvelle fois. Quelle bonne idée elle avait eue d'échanger ce regard plein de détresse avec Abbynette, sur le quai de Pré-Au-Lard, l'année précédente. Et quelle chance elle avait eue de gagner sa confiance…

« Ivy ? »

La petite voix, penaude, l'éjecta de ses rêveries, et lui fit lever la tête avec surprise — Rosamund se tenait gauchement devant elle, embarrassée, ses cheveux châtains masquant presque son visage. Son sac pendouillait à son épaule, signe qu'elle venait tout juste de rentrer de la bibliothèque où Ivy savait qu'elle avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée, à travailler pour le devoir de Sortilèges du lendemain. Elle sembla hésiter, puis murmura :

« Je peux te parler une petite minute ? »

Son ton douloureux fit froncer les sourcils à Ivy qui, inquiète, hocha la tête et tapota la place près d'elle sur le canapé. Rosamund déposa son sac et prit place, se tordant les mains avec indécision. Ivy voulut lui demander si tout allait bien, mais n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche. Les ombres de Milly et Blair flottaient au-dessus des épaules de la jeune fille. Elle ne voulait pas penser au scandale qui l'attendait si les deux filles étaient mises au courant de ses problèmes de voix par leur amie, peu importât que ce fût volontaire ou non. Finalement, Ivy posa une main rassurante sur le bras de la jeune Gryffondor à ses côtés et celle-ci se jeta à l'eau.

« Je- Tu sais, je suis désolée de vous avoir délaissées, Abby et toi. Je crois… Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser de Milly et Blair. Je crois qu'elles se moquent de moi. Qu'elles ne sont pas tellement mes copines, finalement. »

La petite moue d'Ivy la fit grimacer, et, d'une voix plus basse encore, elle continua :

« J'en avais parlé à Stephen, tu sais. Il m'avait conseillé de leur parler, si ça me rendait malheureuse, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Il m'a aussi dit que si j'avais besoin, Abby et toi étiez gentilles, mais ça, je le sais déjà, mais- mais je me demandais si- si tu m'apprécies quand même, parce que je vois bien que tu parles à Abby, avec son frère, même avec le mien, mais à moi, jamais. »

Elle se tut, perdue, les mains tordues. La chaleur propagée par la douce sensation de bien-être d'Ivy s'était glacée dans son cœur, et menaçait désormais de lui briser. Elle se doutait bien que cela coûtait beaucoup à la jeune fille de lui avouer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur — les yeux de Rosamund étaient brillants et ses lèvres grimaçantes. Si seulement elle pouvait lire ses mains… Son sentiment d'impuissance lui serra désagréablement la gorge. La tristesse de Rosamund était si sincère qu'elle laissa sa peur de côté, et tant pis si Milly et Blair découvraient son secret. Tout le monde se posait des questions, de toute façon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fouillait sans retenue dans le sac de Rosamund, laquelle la regarda faire, trop abasourdie pour protester. Ivy trouva finalement la plume et l'encrier qu'elle cherchait, prit une page vierge de son livre et entreprit d'inscrire à toute vitesse :

 _Je ne parle pas beaucoup parce que j'ai avalé une potion expérimentale quand j'étais petite, ça m'a blessée. Mes cordes vocales ne fonctionnent pas comme les tiennes. Je ne parle que quand je n'ai pas trop mal à la gorge._

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis ajouta :

 _Si je porte toujours un foulard, c'est pour cacher ma blessure_.

Le silence pensif qui s'installa ne fut brisé que par les battements sourds de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle se tordit les mains alors que les yeux acier de la jeune fille suivaient une deuxième fois les mots inscrits sur le papier, comme désireux de vérifier ce qu'ils avaient pu y lire la première fois.

« Ah bon, chuchota-t-elle finalement, faute de mieux. D'accord. Tu as de quoi te soigner quand même ? »

Ivy lui sourit gentiment. Le regard inquiet quoique perplexe de Rosamund lui rappelait ceux de Will et Charlie, rempli d'une pitié maladroite, désireuse de ne pas paraître impolie. Au fond, elle n'arrivait pas à leur en vouloir. Parfois, elle remerciait Merlin de lui avoir fait croiser la route d'aussi formidables personnes.

« Dis, Ivy- enfin, non, ne _dis_ pas mais- oh flûte, tu comprends. Je pensais aller à la présentation des clubs, demain après-midi. Voudras-tu y aller avec moi ? On pourra proposer à Abby de venir ? »

Un sourire amusé et rêveur étira le coin des lèvres d'Ivy : elle voyait très mal Abigail dans ce genre de manifestation, mais hocha tout de même la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Chouette, commenta Rosamund avec un léger sourire trahissant tout de même une certaine timidité. »

* * *

Les samedis après-midi étaient souvent animés, avant que les vents glacés de l'hiver ne se frayent un chemin entre les pierres endormies du château. Ce samedi-là n'échappait pas à la règle. Quand Abigail retrouva Ivy, accompagnée de Rosamund, devant la Grande Salle, elle avait l'impression d'avoir survécu à un parcours du combattant — entre les groupes d'élèves qui prenaient toute la largeur des couloirs, ceux qui ne s'écartaient pas et manquaient de la renverser, ceux qui parlaient fort et avec de grands gestes devenant létaux si elle les croisait, ceux qui se moquaient de faire bouchon dans le dédale mortel des escaliers mouvants…

Ivy la salua d'un sourire ravi, et Rosamund lui adressa un timide « salut Abby » auquel elle se força à répondre d'une voix audible. Ivy leur proposa d'un signe de tête de se diriger à l'intérieur et entraîna Rosamund à sa suite, promettant silencieusement à Abigail de lui expliquer la raison de sa venue plus tard. Mais en vérité, Abigail se moquait bien de la raison pour laquelle Rosamund s'était greffée à leur duo. Elle se battait trpp avec la désagréable sensation de douleur latente, prête à se réveiller à n'importe quel mouvement trop brusque, pour se vexer de ne pas se trouver seule avec Ivy.

Elles déjeunèrent toutes les trois dans un silence apaisé puis se dirigèrent vers le parc en attendant que la Grande Salle se fût refait une beauté pour la présentation des clubs. Abigail servit de traductrice lorsqu'Ivy se servait de ses mains pour communiquer, et Rosamund émit bientôt le souhait d'apprendre elle aussi à lire les mains dorées d'Ivy, laquelle s'empressa d'accepter de bon cœur.

Elles s'installèrent près du lac, non sans s'assurer qu'elles pouvaient rejoindre le château facilement au moindre danger — et Ivy refusa de tourner le dos à la forêt interdite, le souvenir de l'attaque des harpies l'année précédente encore trop frais. Pendant qu'elle montrait les différents signes de salutations à Rosamund, Abigail laissa ses pensées s'envoler loin de Poudlard, au-delà des montagnes bordant l'horizon. Elle pensa à son père, à sa petite sœur, à leur maison dans le quartier mortellement paisible de Stamford. Sa gorge se serra et éclata pour ne former plus qu'un vide béant et froid quand elle songea au sourire pétillant, quoique las, de son père. Quand elle songea à sa petite chambre bleue. Quand elle songea à la sensation grisante de maîtriser plus facilement sa magie.

Une éclaboussure au milieu de la grande étendue sombre, témoignage de la vie aquatique du lac noir, fit perler l'eau sur sa surface. Ivy parut sur le point de se lever pour se réfugier au château mais s'apaisa bientôt, soulagée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Abigail, aussi silencieuse et immobile qu'une statue, près d'elles, les coudes plantés sur les genoux, les poings enfoncés dans ses joues. Son visage n'exprimait rien, si ce n'était cette lassitude mélancolique qu'elle arborait d'habitude.

 _À quoi penses-tu ?_ demandèrent les mains d'Ivy à la jeune fille pensive.

Rosamund, derrière elle, récitait l'alphabet en joignant le geste à la parole, dans l'espoir de mieux le retenir. Les visages de son père et de sa cadette s'effacèrent devant les yeux d'Abigail, et, sortant de sa torpeur, elle posa les yeux sur son amie.

Ivy arborait son sourire doux, celui qui trahissait une préoccupation certaine, proche de l'inquiétude. Les dernières pensées nostalgiques d'Abigail fondirent en même temps qu'elle songeait que, chez elle, elle n'avait pas la chance d'avoir Ivy à ses côtés aussi souvent. Alors, elle répondit par la première chose qui lui passait par la tête :

« J'ai lu un jour que le lac est peuplé de sirènes, et qu'on peut apercevoir certaines bâtisses à travers la surface, quand les nuages laissent leur place au soleil. »

L'inquiétude quitta le sourire de la jeune Gryffondor, qui s'étira jusqu'à ses yeux doucement moqueurs — Abigail lut tout de même dans ses yeux noisette le soulagement.

« C'est vrai qu'il y a des sirènes, reprit la voix rêveuse de Rosamund. C'est vrai qu'on dit ça. Mais il faut être au milieu du lac, je doute que tu puisses apercevoir quoi que ce soit depuis ici. Tu peux aller vérifier depuis le rivage, cela dit, mais je ne pense pas que tu trouveras grand chose, rit-elle doucement. »

 _Mais reviens en un seul morceau_ , lui ordonna Ivy dans un sourire mi-taquin, mi-sérieux, en l'observant se lever.

« Promis. »

Se lever réveilla la douleur du côté de son épaule mais, bien vite, elle parvint à la faire taire suffisamment pour ne pas grincer des dents de souffrance.

Le soleil perçait suffisamment pour refléter ses rayons sur l'eau. Des morceaux de lumière s'accrochaient aux vagues, l'éblouissaient momentanément, puis repartaient, ballottés par l'eau. Abigail ne prit pas la peine de vérifier si l'architecture des êtres de l'eau était visible depuis le rivage. Elle appréciait seulement la solitude que lui offrait le lac, les bruits apaisants de l'eau se brisant sur le sable, du vent dans les feuilles, des oiseaux, très hauts dans le ciel.

Un élancement dans sa nuque la fit grimacer et soupirer lourdement. Si seulement elle pouvait comprendre d'où venaient ses douleurs... Si seulement elle pouvait réussir à maîtriser davantage ce flot de magie constamment en mouvement en elle. Mais comment faire ? Comment faire mieux que ce qu'elle faisait déjà ? Était-ce la façon dont elle s'y prenait ? La façon dont elle comprenait ce qu'on essayait de lui dire ? Et sinon, comment faire ? Comment changer ?

Une boule de panique remonta dans son ventre jusqu'à sa gorge, où elle se nicha, pleine de menaces. Abigail se crispa et essaya de se concentrer sur le mouvement des vagues. Si seulement elle pouvait réussir à cesser le ballet incessant de ses pensées... Il se passait trop de choses dans son crâne. Elle se sentait étouffer. Elle voulait juste que ça s'arrête.

Se concentrer sur la solitude. Le calme. L'apaisement propice au rivage. Respirer.

Tout irait bien.

Un bruit discret de roche tombant sur le sable anéantit brutalement ses tentatives de se calmer. D'un mouvement brusque qui lui arracha une douleur brève mais insupportable, elle se tourna vers son origine.

Son horrible partenaire de potions se tenait assis, très droit, sur un rocher, près de la berge. Il jouait avec un bout de pain entre ses longs doigts pâles. Son regard d'encre s'était posé sur la jeune fille et ne semblait pas prompt de la quitter. Le malaise tordit le ventre d'Abigail, mais elle ne détourna pas le regard, lui adressant le plus froid possible. Aucun sourire, même triomphant, même satisfait, ne vient dérider la terrible indifférence sur le visage du Serpentard.

« Salut, William, lui lança-t-il finalement. »

Abigail laissa le bruit des vaguelettes contre le sable lui répondre. La colère bouillonna au creux de sa poitrine — sa magie trouva là la faille qu'elle avait attendue toute la matinée, et s'y engouffra avec un plaisir sournois, lui coupant le souffle un instant. Une mouette cria au-dessus d'eux.

Sans bruit, il rompit son morceau de pain en deux et lui en offrit la moitié, de loin. Elle ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard.

« Tu en veux ?

— Non. »

Le refus avait fusé si vite que, l'espace d'un instant, Abigail s'était attendue à voir _au moins_ un rictus fleurir sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Il n'en fut rien. Turner ne s'embarrassa pas d'une nouvelle réponse et se contenta de mordre dans son pain. Abigail détourna finalement le regard, et préféra tourner les talons — Turner l'ennuyait suffisamment en cours de potions… et puis ses mains commençaient à lui faire mal. Sa magie s'était déplacée de sa poitrine à ses bras, et atteignait dangereusement ses doigts. Mieux valait s'éloigner tout de suite de ce garçon. Sans un mot, elle commença à s'éloigner.

« Qui es-tu vraiment, William ? lui parvint pourtant la voix monocorde de Turner, dans son dos.

— Arrête de m'appeler William ! »

Le grognement, aussi glacial qu'excédé, qui venait de passer ses lèvres sans qu'elle l'eût réellement décidé, n'eut pas l'air de l'impressionner — il affichait toujours cet air durement impassible. Abigail serra la mâchoire. Elle s'était retournée comme une furie et restait bloquée en face de lui, incapable de bouger. Sa colère était telle que sa magie lui bloquait les membres. Turner l'observa de ses yeux noirs et articula finalement, d'une lenteur exaspérante :

« Pourquoi ?

— Ce n'est pas mon nom.

— Première nouvelle, la provoqua le jeune Serpentard en époussetant ses mains pleines de miettes. Et comment dois-je t'appeler, alors ?

— Tu me fais perdre mon temps. »

Et sur cette réplique, lancée avec un dédain guidé par l'aveuglement de la douleur et de la colère, elle se fit violence et se détourna — trop vite, car une souffrance affreuse lui déchira la nuque, s'étalant jusqu'à son épaule. Des larmes de rage se mêlèrent aux larmes de douleur quand la voix tranquille de Turner fit remarquer :

« C'est plus long que William. »

 _Quel imbécile !_ songeait la jeune fille fulminante en retournant à la place qu'occupaient ses amies. La tête commençait à lui tourner tant son corps lui faisait mal — jamais s'asseoir ne l'avait autant soulagée.

« Ça va, Abby ? s'enquit Rosamund. Tu es toute pâle. »

Ivy s'alarma de l'état de son amie, mais celle-ci la rassura d'un signe de tête que tout allait bien.

 _Bien sûr que non, tout ne va pas bien !_ insista Ivy, les lèvres plissées.

« Cet idiot de Turner ! grinça alors Abigail en abandonnant la partie.

— Turner, le Serpentard ? grimaça Rosamund alors qu'Ivy fronçait les sourcils, soucieuse.

— Oui. Mon… partenaire de potions. »

 _Qu'a-t-il fait ? Tu l'as croisé ?_

Le visage fulminant de colère d'Abigail suffisait à lui-même quant à sa dernière interrogation. Elle grimaça de douleur quand un mouvement un peu brusque lui broya la nuque, avant de s'empresser de ranger ses mains dans ses manches, alors que ses mains la démangeaient de plus en plus.

« Il est désagréable. Il m'appelle William. Juste parce que j'ai hérité des manuels de Will et que cet idiot a écrit son nom dessus.

— Laisse-le dire. Ce n'est pas très intelligent, ce qu'il fait, la raisonna Rosamund sans remarquer les traces blanches sur les touffes d'herbe, aux pieds d'Abigail. Je suis sûre qu'il ne fait ça que pour attirer ton attention. »

Ivy hocha frénétiquement la tête en approbation des dires de la jeune fille. Abigail fit la moue puis finalement hocha la tête, pas tout à fait sûre que sa colère s'était apaisée.

Les picotements dans ses doigts l'accompagnaient encore lorsqu'elles prirent de nouveau le chemin du château pour le forum de présentation des clubs. La Grande Salle avait troqué ses quatre longues tables pour une dizaine d'autres, plus petites, rondes, enveloppées dans des nappes colorées, derrière lesquelles des élèves, de tous âges et de toutes maisons confondues, attendaient pour présenter leur club.

Quelques élèves déambulaient déjà au milieu des stands, s'arrêtaient discuter avec les membres et signaient un parchemin, ou passaient juste leur chemin. Il y avait toutes sortes de clubs. Entre le club de musique ( _moldue & sorcière !_ clamait une banderole magique), le club des acteurs et actrices célèbres, le club de Bavboules, le club de sport, le club de photographie… les trois filles ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Entre les douleurs qui ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser et l'angoisse de se retrouver mangée du regard par les responsables des clubs avides de nouvelles recrues, Abigail se sentait très mal à l'aise.

Rosamund désigna, le rouge aux joues, un club tenu par deux Poufsouffle de septième année — Abigail déchiffra avec horreur l'intitulé : _club d'écriture_.

« J'aurais bien aimé aller voir celui-là, confia-t-elle d'une petite voix. »

Ivy l'y entraîna aussitôt. Abigail les suivit sans grand enthousiasme. Elle se sentait étouffer, et son corps devenait de plus en plus douloureux. Rosamund parlait timidement avec les deux Poufsouffle, Ivy écoutait avec intérêt leur échange. Sans les prévenir, Abigail tourna les talons, des étoiles dansant au coin des yeux, et s'enfuit de la Grande Salle pour se réfugier dans le couloir du sixième étage.

Devant la banderole enchantée pour que son pinceau traçât sans cesse les lettres du mot « écriture », Ivy et Rosamund buvaient les paroles de Marina et Cecily, les deux Poufsouffle qui leur expliquaient le déroulement de leur club :

« On se regroupe une fois par semaine, deux si on a le temps. Chacun a du temps pour écrire, ça peut être n'importe quoi : un projet personnel, un nouveau projet ou un ancien…, commença l'une, des étoiles dans les yeux.

— On peut même écrire nos dissertations, continua l'autre avec un clin d'œil, et les deux filles comprirent qu'elle parlait là d'expérience. On garde toujours un temps où on peut lire nos écrits aux autres, pour avoir un avis extérieur. Mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. »

Les yeux de Rosamund brillaient. Elle s'empara de la plume qui traînait sur la table pour s'inscrire au club, et lança un regard à Ivy, qui la rejoignit bientôt sur la liste. Puis, elle se tourna vers Abigail pour lui demander son avis — pendant que les deux filles de Poufsouffle se lançaient un regard complice et ravi de leurs nouvelles compagnes d'écriture.

Une inquiétude sourde saisit la jeune Gryffondor quand elle se rendit compte qu'Abigail n'était nulle part en vue. Rosamund continuait de papoter avec les Poufsouffle. Ivy se mit sur la pointe des pieds, tenta de trouver la tête brune de son amie dans l'immensité du forum, en vain. Quelque chose devait clocher, songea-t-elle, de plus en plus inquiète. Plus elle y pensait, et plus les signes du malaise de la jeune fille avaient été _évidents_ — sa façon de se tordre les mains, son port beaucoup plus crispé qu'à l'ordinaire, son regard dur… La culpabilité l'étouffa.

« Ivy ? Où est Abby ? On l'inscrit quand même ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux filles quittaient les Poufsouffle, avec la promesse de revenir plus tard dans la semaine. La liste du club d'écriture avait gagné trois noms.

La disparition d'Abigail intrigua Rosamund plus qu'elle ne l'inquiéta — si bien qu'il fut aisé pour Ivy de la ramener à leur salle commune et de prétexter un rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall – ou n'importe qui d'autre, pourvu qu'elle pût partir à la recherche d'Abigail le plus vite possible. Rosamund proposa de l'accompagner au bureau de leur directrice de maison avec une moue compatissante, mais Ivy insista qu'elle préférait y aller seule, si bien que la jeune fille haussa les épaules et lui souhaita bonne chance.

Ivy courut presque au couloir du sixième étage, et s'y engouffra avec une grande prudence. Elle sut qu'elle avait visé juste quand elle aperçut des plaques gelées, partant du sol pour monter en arabesques sur les murs, et que ses pieds craquèrent sous le fin verglas. Son souffle chaud s'évapora bientôt dans l'air glacé sous forme d'une fine fumée. De gros flocons stagnaient dans l'air — elle les écarta doucement pour s'enfoncer davantage. Puis, au fond du couloir, alors qu'elle se sentait grelotter, elle trouva Abigail, recroquevillée près d'une fenêtre, des larmes gelées sur les joues. La Dame Grise flottait près d'elle, et fut la première à entendre les bruits de pas d'Ivy — elle se volatilisa aussitôt, avant que la jeune Gryffondor eût pu protester.

« Abby ? »

Sa voix rauque se répercuta en écho sur les murs gelés. Abigail tourna ses yeux clairs vers elle — des yeux perdus, dont la dureté et la froideur habituels avaient laissé place à un accablement si tristement mélancolique qu'Ivy sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Abby…, répéta-t-elle, le plus doucement possible.

— Ça ne veut pas s'arrêter, expliqua Abigail d'une petite voix. Je n'arrive pas à arrêter. »

Un instant, Ivy ne sut pas si elle parlait de ses larmes ou de sa magie, avant de comprendre tristement qu'elle parlait des deux.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? chuchota-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la pierre froide en face de son amie.

— J'ai mal. Ça ne veut pas s'arrêter non plus. J'ai tout essayé. Ça ne s'arrête jamais vraiment. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

— Tu ne veux pas aller te reposer ? proposa Ivy tout doucement, en laissant un flocon tomber dans sa paume.

— À quoi bon ? Ça n'arrête pas les douleurs. Je ne veux pas risquer de geler mon dortoir. »

Un soupir souleva sa poitrine et lentement, elle prit un flocon entre ses doigts et le caressa du pouce.

« Tu devrais partir, chuchota-t-elle.

— Non.

— Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

Le doux sourire plein d'une tendresse naïve que lui adressa Ivy, alors qu'elle resserrait sa cape contre elle, la fit soupirer. Elles restèrent silencieuses et immobiles dans le couloir, veillant l'une sur l'autre au milieu des flocons.

« Ivy ? »

La voix d'Abigail venait de crever la bulle qu'elles s'étaient forgée. Ivy décolla son front de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à son amie :

« Oui ?

— Lors de ma retenue, il s'est passé quelque chose de… bizarre, avec Lawrence.

— Comment ça ? chuchota Ivy en fronçant des sourcils très intéressés. »

Abigail lui raconta alors les dernières paroles qu'avait eues Lawrence, au sujet de son frère et d'une possibilité de lui faire du mal à _elle aussi_ , selon les dires du jeune homme. Ivy ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés et s'écria :

« Il faut en parler !

— Mais à qui ?

— Stephen, et les professeurs ! Ils ne peuvent pas laisser passer ça ! »

Abigail fit la moue.

« Tu as certainement raison…

— Pour l'instant, il faut que tu penses un peu à toi, d'accord Abbynette ? Tant pis si tu dois aller encore voir Pomfresh… D'accord ?

— …D'accord. J'y penserai, promis.

— Bien. On pensera à Lawrence demain, d'accord ?

— D'accord.

— Veux-tu parler d'autre chose ?

— Volontiers. »

Ivy chercha une seconde quel sujet de conversation aborder, puis murmura :

« Rosamund et moi, on s'est inscrites au club d'écriture. On t'a aussi inscrite, au cas où… »

Comme prévu, Abigail fronça le nez. Lentement, d'un revers de la main, elle essuya ses larmes. Ivy préféra ajouter :

« Mais tu ne seras pas obligée d'y aller.

— Ça te ferait plaisir que j'y aille ?

— Oh, oui, chuchota Ivy, son visage s'illuminant de joie.

— Alors je viendrai au moins une fois. »

Ivy eut un sourire ému, et murmura un petit « merci. »

* * *

Ivy n'avait pas _réellement_ menti à Rosamund, quand elle avait prétexté un rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall. Après que Abigail eut admis que ses douleurs étaient trop intenables et qu'elle eut accepté de prendre une potion pour dormir, la jeune Gryffondor était aussitôt allée trouver sa directrice de maison, pour la prévenir de la nouvelle crise d'Abigail. Le visage du professeur McGonagall s'était éteint et, avec une immense lassitude, elle avait remercié Ivy et lui avait promis d'en parler au professeur Flitwick. Ivy garda cependant l'histoire de Lawrence pour elle.

L'enthousiasme qui secouait Rosamund et lui figeait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ne fut partagé que par Ivy, le lundi matin suivant le forum des clubs. La perspective de s'enfermer des heures durant pour écrire des poèmes et les lire ensuite n'emballait que très peu Abigail, voire _pas du tout_ , tellement peu qu'elle fut presque soulagée de ne pouvoir accompagner ses deux amies à la première séance, le lundi suivant. Rosamund parut déçue, mais ça n'était rien comparé à Ivy, qui la bouda cinq minutes, avant de signer qu'elle allait lui manquer, et lui souhaitait bon courage pour la soirée.

Ses mains lui faisaient un mal de chien quand elle descendit dîner, après une séance décevante de plus. Même le professeur Flitwick commençait à montrer des signes de découragement. Elle se sentait prisonnière de ses questions, de ses incompréhensions. Et Ivy n'était même pas là pour dîner.

Les odeurs de la Grande Salle auraient dû délier son cœur serré, mais son humeur descendit de nouveau en flèche quand elle aperçut son frère bouder sur son assiette en compagnie d'un Stephen embêté. Elle hésita une seconde à s'éloigner, peu désireuse de recevoir en plus des siennes les mauvaises ondes de son frère — elle savait qu'il boudait rarement, mais qu'il devenait redoutable lorsque son humeur était au plus bas —, pour finalement se diriger vers eux d'un pas méfiant. Elle se planta devant son frère, lequel tourna à peine la tête et continua de malmener son morceau de steak, une main enfoncée dans sa joue. Assis devant lui, Stephen ne disait rien, remontait peut-être ses lunettes plus fréquemment que d'habitude, plus nerveusement que d'habitude.

Abigail s'installa aux côtés de son frère, sans le quitter des yeux, puis s'enquit, un peu plus froidement que prévu :

« Eh bien alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Mais Will s'obstina à bouder et resta silencieux, si bien que ce fut Stephen qui répondit après un raclement de gorge :

« Les résultats des essais de Quidditch sont tombés ce soir. »

Les sourcils noirs d'Abigail se froncèrent sur sa peau de porcelaine. Le résultat de Will devenait évident, d'autant plus qu'elle se rendit compte que Charlie manquait à l'appel.

« Ah, marmonna-t-elle, faute de mieux. »

Son éloquence arracha à Stephen un rictus amusé qu'elle ne remarqua pas, trop occupée à observer le profil mécontent de son frère.

« Oui, _ah_ , reprit-il alors brutalement dans un accès de colère. Exactement, _ah_! Je le savais, de toute façon. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai espéré.

— Ne dis pas ça, le raisonna Stephen doucement. Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui.

— Pas à Charlie, visiblement. »

Abigail plissa les lèvres de mécontentement — si Charlie était accepté dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, cela signifiait non seulement qu'elle allait en entendre parler tous les jours par un Will grognon qu'il allait falloir supporter, mais qu'en plus, Ivy et lui ne lui feraient rater aucun match, et sous aucun prétexte. Elle se sentait épuisée d'avance.

« Charlie s'entraîne à chaque vacances, continua calmement Stephen. Et tu n'étais pas mauvais du tout-

— Juste pas assez bon pour être retenu, compléta Will avec mauvaise humeur. J'ai compris.

— Ne te vexe pas, je ne voulais pas- où vas-tu ?

— Nulle part. »

Et en quelques enjambées, il quitta la Grande Salle sans se retourner, abandonnant Stephen et Abigail à la table des Gryffondor. Stephen laissa un soupir inquiet s'échapper de ses lèvres. Abigail, quant à elle, indifférente au départ précipité de son frère et surtout à son bouderie _à peine_ excessive, entreprit de manger son riz aux légumes sans bruit.

« Je ne l'avais jamais vu bouder à ce point. »

Abigail se contenta de hausser les épaules, et fit remarquer sans lever les yeux :

« Ça passera.

— Hm. J'aimerais partager ton enthousiasme. »

Elle lui adressa un regard perplexe mais n'ajouta rien.

L'atmosphère lourde de tensions qui les avait enveloppés jusqu'alors s'évapora jusqu'au ciel semi-dégagé rempli d'étoiles du plafond magique, laissant un silence appréciable entre eux. Abigail ignorait comment aborder l'aveu que lui avait fait Lawrence lors de leur retenue commune, mais sentait que c'était le moment ou jamais… En relevant les yeux, son regard croisa celui de Stephen, et, instinctivement, elle se détourna, même si, dans ce contact bref et incertain, elle n'avait pas lu la même retenue un peu méfiante, ni la même curiosité que dans les autres regards — plutôt une espèce de compassion timide.

« Eurm- Abby ? Ou Abigail, si tu préfères, les deux me vont, nuança-t-il aussitôt, le rose lui montant aux joues lorsque le regard de la jeune fille se fut de nouveau posé sur lui.

— Abby, c'est très bien, répondit-elle avec une lenteur hésitante.

— D'accord. Ecoute, Abby, je suis désolé, mais Will a évoqué devant moi tes cours d'Introspection avec le professeur Flitwick, et- et pourquoi tu en avais besoin. Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter. Il se faisait vraiment du souci pour toi et- enfin… je le comprends. Je sais ce que c'est. »

Il remonta nerveusement ses lunettes et le rouge qui lui était monté aux pommettes pâlit quelque peu quand elle posa sa fourchette, méfiante.

« Tu sais ce que c'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle lentement, incertaine.

— L'Introspection, précisa-t-il. Ah, non, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir… ta magie, telle que me l'a présentée Will, bafouilla-t-il ensuite. Mais- mais mère a dû apprendre l'Introspection l'année dernière. Tu- dois savoir que mon père- enfin que je l'ai perdu, il y a un an.

— Je l'ai su par Will, avoua Abigail d'une petite voix timide.

— Evidemment, sourit doucement Stephen. Enfin, ça a fait perdre une grande partie de sa magie à ma mère, le choc. J'ai bien vu comme l'Introspection était difficile. Alors je comprends Will, dans un sens. Pour son inquiétude. »

Il se tut, et, sans attendre de réponse, se mit à triturer un morceau de pomme de terre resté dans son assiette, les joues encore un peu roses. Abigail le regarda faire, découragée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, exactement ? »

La voix de la jeune fille ne trahissait aucune animosité, juste une immense lassitude. Stephen entreprit alors de lui rapporter la conversation. Aussitôt lui eut-il parlé de Merlin que les nombreuses discussions qu'Ivy et elle avaient eues s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Ivy avait dû en parler à Will, c'était certain — même un esprit comme le sien n'aurait pas eu idée d'avoir de telles bêtises en tête. Stephen fit la moue quand le regard de la jeune fille se fit involontairement plus dur :

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec Merlin, protesta-t-elle, plus à l'adresse d'Ivy et de Will qu'à celle de Stephen.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça, se défendit gentiment Stephen. Et sur ce point, je te rejoins. Cependant, je suis étonné de n'avoir jamais entendu parler d'une telle magie, chez d'autres sorciers que Merlin, j'entends.

— Il n'y a rien nulle part parce que c'est une magie trop archaïque, marmonna Abigail en reprenant les mots exacts du professeur McGonagall.

— Ah. C'est une explication, accepta le jeune garçon avec une petite moue, pas dérangé pour le moins par le terme dépassé. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire… Courage. Ça a l'air impossible d'écouter sa magie, de la comprendre et tout ça… Mais en fait, on s'y fait. Apparemment. »

Il refusa de garder un contact visuel avec elle, fit mine de remonter ses lunettes avec une gêne évidente, et murmura :

« Et pardon encore d'avoir appris pour le reste à tes dépens.

— Le reste, c'est ma magie ?

— Oui. »

Un léger grognement fit office de réponse, mais elle ne détourna pas son regard froid de son visage, intriguée par la gentillesse de ses yeux verts :

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te préoccuper plus que ça, murmura-t-elle en baissant cette fois le regard vers son ultime haricot vert.

— De quoi donc ? demanda-t-il avec une innocence si naïve qu'elle grimaça.

— Le _reste_. D'être assis avec moi. Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire peur, explicita-t-elle en le voyant perdu.

— Ah, ça. Eh bien… »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Ça n'a porté préjudice à personne, pour l'instant. »

L'ambiguïté de la réponse arracha un haussement de sourcils à Abigail — au moins se montrait-il honnête de ne pas répondre par la négative. C'était peut-être la première réaction censée à laquelle elle avait eu droit jusque-là.

« Et puis ce genre de euh… de don ? ce genre de magie, se rectifia-t-il en croisant le regard glacé et la grimace de la jeune fille, n'est pas répandue chez les sorciers. Ça doit être assez difficile comme ça pour qu'en plus, les autres aient peur de toi. »

Elle rumina ses derniers mots, le cœur serré, et consentit à lui adresser un très léger hochement de tête. Le sourire un peu timide et gauche qu'il lui adressa lui rappela péniblement Lawrence, et sa magie fourmilla dans ses veines lorsque le sentiment de danger qu'il lui avait inspiré la dernière fois lui chatouilla la gorge.

« Puisqu'on en est aux confidences, lâcha-t-elle avec un rictus ironique, les yeux posés sur sa fourchette qui se recouvrait doucement de cristaux de glace — mais à quoi bon s'en inquiéter maintenant ?...

— Oui ? murmura prudemment Stephen.

— C'est au sujet de ton frère. »

Elle lui raconta plus ou moins succinctement l'épisode, pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours. Le visage de Stephen pâlit à vue d'œil, et son regard brilla d'une terrible anxiété, si bien qu'elle se tut et l'observa un instant, certaine de le voir régurgiter son dîner.

« Merci de m'avoir dit ça, déglutit-il péniblement finalement, mais elle n'était pas sûre de lui avoir fait une faveur. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ? »

Abigail détourna le regard et tout à coup, se sentit illégitime d'en avoir voulu à Ivy, et sa manie de tout répéter à Will — notamment cette stupide histoire de Merlin. Elle aussi répétait tout à son amie, sans se préoccuper de la justesse morale des discussions.

« Dans les professeurs, je veux dire, rajouta Stephen, et Abigail eut la désagréable impression qu'il lisait dans ses pensées.

— Non.

— D'accord. »

Il s'emmura alors dans un silence pensif, à la limite du tourmenté. Un instant, Abigail se demanda si elle n'avait pas eu tort de le mettre au courant, mais, lorsque leurs routes se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs, après un morceau de chemin commun, il lui dit de nouveau, d'une façon solennelle, mais sincère :

« Merci de me l'avoir dit, Abby. Bonne nuit, bon courage pour tout.

— Toi aussi. »

Mais son ton embarrassé et trop bas sonna à ses oreilles comme une question hasardeuse plutôt qu'une affirmation. Un sourire amusé fleurit sur le visage préoccupé du jeune garçon, et bientôt, ils se détournèrent sans plus un regard.

Abigail retrouva ses draps avec plaisir. Un soupir silencieux s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle s'allongea entièrement dans son lit et prit son ourse en peluche contre elle. Elle cala sa tête plus confortablement sur les oreillers, posa ses mains à plat sur son ventre et laissa son regard s'habituer à l'obscurité pour distinguer les motifs étoilés, gravés dans le bois de son lit. Les bruissements de ses draps cessèrent, et bientôt, elle ne distingua plus que sa respiration encore rapide, couplés aux battements sourds de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Stephen, Lawrence et Will étaient déjà loin dans ses pensées. Elle ne songeait plus qu'au prochain rendez-vous que lui avait fixé le professeur McGonagall, mais même elle semblait perdue quant aux conseils à prodiguer à sa jeune élève.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, souhaitant s'endormir pour faire taire la vilaine douleur qui se promenait dans sa nuque et son épaule, et surtout, faire taire les pensées qui s'entrechoquaient, hurlaient, se débattaient dans sa tête. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir des réponses. Si seulement elle pouvait obtenir une _vraie_ aide…

* * *

L'après-midi du premier octobre, le ciel avait revêtu un habit grisâtre et terne. Mais cela ne gênait nullement le sorcier qui passait le pont séparant Poudlard de Pré-Au-Lard d'un pas guilleret. Dumbledore n'avait pas menti : une écharpe rose vif entourait son cou, emprisonnait sa longue barbe et ses cheveux argentés, cachait à demi son large sourire. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de l'auberge, salie par le vent et la pluie, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire plus largement encore.

L'intérieur de la Tête du Sanglier n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait posé les pieds. Son frère, derrière le comptoir, lui lança un regard mauvais, et d'un coup de menton, lui indiqua l'escalier sombre menant à l'étage. Dumbledore le remercia d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire, avant de s'y aventurer. Il savourait sa victoire à chacun de ses pas.

Une porte entrouverte lui indiqua la pièce où se trouvait la demoiselle qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre, et c'est le cœur léger qu'il s'y dirigea. Mais à peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'une boule de feu, sortie de nulle part, fut projetée sur lui tel un boulet de canon. Un coup de baguette plus tard et la boule incandescente s'était métamorphosée en un bel oiseau rouge et or, qui s'enfuit en piaillant en bas des escaliers.

« Ma chère, très chère Loulou, je sais que tu as le sang chaud, mais tu n'aurais pas envie que les élèves de Poudlard soient privés de leur directeur, n'est-ce pas ?

— Le sort de ces mioches m'intéresse aussi peu que toi, _Bubus_. Vivant ou mort. »

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire aussi ravi qu'attendri. Louisa Mercury, quant à elle, le fusillait du regard, de son regard aussi flamboyant que dans ses souvenirs. Ses lèvres étaient pincées en une simple ligne, et ses sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils se touchaient presque.

« Je remarque tout de même que ton accueil était des plus chaleureux, plaisanta Dumbledore, et Louisa soupira lourdement en fermant un instant les paupières. Ça me fait chaud au cœur.

— Tu te crois toujours si malin.

— Je m'amuse comme un petit fou, c'est vrai. »

Les prunelles ambrées de Louisa se posèrent sur les siennes et le foudroyèrent avec une telle intensité qu'il ne doutait pas qu'elle eût pu le zigouiller sur place si elle n'avait été si curieuse de la suite des événements.

« Tu n'as pas changé, lui apprit-il alors avec émotion. Tes yeux sont toujours aussi _brûlants_.

— Toi non plus. Les tiens sont toujours aussi _larmoyants_. Arrête de tourner autour du pot avec moi, Albus.

— Il me semble d'ailleurs que les elfes de maison ont prévu du pot-au-feu ce soir, lui apprit-il avec un clin d'œil. »

La plaisanterie n'eut pas l'air d'atteindre Louisa, laquelle crispa la mâchoire dans une tentative de contrôler sa colère, que Dumbledore pouvait voir brûler au fond de ses iris comme des brasiers ambrés.

« J'espère que tu as conscience que si tu n'es pas encore carbonisé dans un coin, c'est uniquement parce que tu n'as pas assouvi ma curiosité.

— Je le sais très bien, ma chère Loulou.

— Alors Albus, je sais que ce n'est pas pour parler de la cuisine de ton établissement que nous sommes là. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

— Je pense que si tu es là, c'est que tu sais pourquoi. »

Le sérieux qui s'était aussitôt peint sur son visage arracha un rictus à Louisa. D'une voix désabusée, elle marmonna :

« Cette gamine, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

— Tu ne m'invites même pas à m'asseoir, ma Loulou adorée ? »

Albus eut l'impression que Louisa allait exploser. Un sourire éclatant éclaira ses traits alors qu'il prenait le temps de choisir son fauteuil avec soin, jetant son dévolu sur le moins sale et le moins rongé par le temps.

« Tu ne peux pas rester sérieux _cinq minutes_? gronda-t-elle avec une animosité qu'il lui avait toujours connue.

— Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir d'essayer d'arracher à cette pièce sa tension et de réchauffer l'atmosphère. »

Il laissa un sourire d'aise fleurir sur son visage, mais à peine s'était-il assis qu'une horrible odeur de brûlé lui chatouilla les narines — il se redressa précipitamment quand il ressentit une chaleur insupportable au niveau de son arrière-train, et constata que le fauteuil, tout comme le bout de sa cape, se consumait lentement.

« Ooops.

— Oh, Loulou. Tu es incorrigible.

— La gamine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Dumbledore se laissa tomber sur le deuxième fauteuil miteux, et répondit avec sérieux, cette fois :

« C'est une élémentaliste.

— Sans blague ! aboya Louisa avec exaspération.

— En effet, je suis sérieux. C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir.

— Je _sais_ que c'est une élémentaliste, par Morgane ! Ton premier courrier parlait d'un pouvoir similaire au mien, j'en ai déduit des choses, tu sais ! Par « _qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_ » j'entends quels sont ses pouvoirs ! Par les porte-jarretelles de Morgane, j'aurais dû savoir qu'un cornichon comme toi me ferait perdre mon temps ! Joue au directeur ou au plus malin si ça te chante, Albus, mais ne me fais pas revenir à la civilisation pour _rien_!

— Elle a besoin de ton aide.

— C'est quand même drôle, reprit Louisa, soudainement très calme, d'un ton cassant si ironique que Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis quand es-tu au courant que c'est une élémentaliste ?

— Trois ans à peu près.

— Et même après avoir vécu sept ans avec l'une d'elle, tu n'as pas jugé intéressant de venir me prévenir tout de suite ?

— Permets-moi de t'arrêter tout de suite, Louisa. Je te croyais morte depuis bien longtemps. Tout le monde te croyait éteinte depuis bien longtemps, si tu me permets un petit jeu de mot déplacé.

— Ça ne sera pas le premier, depuis tout à l'heure, ronchonna Louisa avec mauvaise humeur.

— Te retrouver a déjà été une prouesse de ma part…

— Et c'est parti. Tu n'as décidément pas changé, toujours prêt à t'envoyer des fleurs à la figure.

— … sans oublier que cela fait un an que je t'envoie des lettres toutes les semaines dans l'espoir d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

— D'ailleurs, parlons-en ! C'était du harcèlement pur et dur ! »

Un sourire penaud étira lentement le coin des lèvres de Dumbledore, comme une excuse, que Louisa balayait d'un geste impatient de la main.

« Que sait-elle sur sa magie ?

— Malheureusement pas grand-chose.

— _Malheureusement_ ? répéta Louisa en haussant un sourcil furieux. Il ne t'est donc _jamais_ passé par la tête de donner quelques éléments de réponse à cette gosse ?

— Moi, un vieillard sans problèmes, quelle légitimité ai-je aux yeux d'une jeune fille de douze ans qui souffre de sa condition ? Ne fais pas ces yeux-là, tu sais parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentirait si je lui annonçais tout de but en blanc. »

Louisa grommela entre ses dents et bouda un instant.

« Elle a besoin de ton aide, Loulou. Les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall font ce qu'ils peuvent, mais je doute que cela suffise, à présent.

— Sont-ils au moins au courant du pourquoi cette gosse a une magie particulière ? Savent-ils que c'est une élémentaliste ? »

Dumbledore garda le silence et caressa tranquillement sa barbe, l'esprit ailleurs. De la fumée dansa autour du visage de Louisa.

« Tu es irrécupérable ! Comment veux-tu qu'ils l'aident s'ils n'ont pas tous les éléments qui vont avec ?!

— J'ai eu… d'autres soucis à gérer, Louisa.

— Comme d'habitude, Albus, attaqua-t-elle avec colère. Comme d'habitude, tes intérêts passent avant. Ça ne devrait plus m'étonner.

— Tu te trompes, Loulou, reprit Dumbledore, un éclair amusé quoique nostalgique au fond des yeux. Tu te trompes. Te souviens-tu de ce cher Alwin ? Mais c'est une autre histoire, pour un autre temps. Je disais que cette jeune fille a besoin de ton aide. Sa magie grandit avec elle, et nous n'avons plus les compétences pour lui venir en aide.

— Je le sais déjà tout ça, Albus. Tu me l'as écrit dans toutes tes lettres.

— Oh, alors tu les lisais ! Quel soulagement. »

Un éclair orangé éclata devant ses yeux et une douce chaleur se propagea sur son front. Amusé par le regard meurtrier de Louisa, il demanda :

« Je peux dire adieu à mes sourcils, n'est-ce pas ?

— Et tu diras bientôt adieu à ta barbe, si tu ne te dépêches pas de répondre à mes questions !

— Tu n'oserais pas.

— Me connais-tu si mal ?

— Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Louisa eut un rictus amusé quand Albus leva une main pour vérifier que ses sourcils s'étaient bien évaporés :

« Son nom.

— Abigail Swann.

— Abigail… Un prénom bien décevant. Mais Swann… Ce nom ne me dit rien.

— Son dernier ancêtre sorcier remonte à des siècles, sous un nom différent. Nos arrière-grands-parents n'étaient même pas nés. »

Les yeux de Louisa se mirent aussitôt à briller d'intérêt :

« Oh-oh ! Une née-moldue ? Intéressant…

— Sa tante a fait ses études à Poudlard il y a une quinzaine d'années. La famille était familière avec la magie.

— Ah. Une chance pour elle, alors, marmonna Louisa d'une voix sombre de mélancolie, sa curiosité s'éteignant aussitôt. »

Dumbledore lui adressa un regard pétillant, mais elle l'évita et reprit :

« Quel âge a-t-elle ?

— Douze ans.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. Une gamine ! Merci, mais je ne suis pas venue au monde pour essuyer la morve d'une gosse ni lui changer sa couche. Quelle maison ? demanda-t-elle pourtant presque aussitôt.

— Serdaigle.

— En plus ! Une intello. Grosse tête en plus de ça, j'imagine.

— Brillante, malgré des lacunes d'ordres interplanétaires en potions, acquiesça Dumbledore, très amusé par la grimace de dégoût de plus en plus prononcée de Louisa.

— Quel est son élément ?

— Sa magie se manifeste sous la forme de la glace.

— Donc l'eau. Tu n'auras pas oublié que c'est avec l'eau que la glace se forme.

— Peut-être, mais jamais sa magie ne s'est manifestée sous forme d'eau. »

Une ride se forma sur le front de Louisa, alors qu'elle posait un index sur son menton pour réfléchir. Dumbledore joignit ses longs doigts et demanda doucement :

« La Princesse Romanova n'a jamais abordé cette possibilité ?

— Ne parle pas d'Olga avec autant de désinvolture, Albus, le morigéna Louisa dans un grognement. Non, jamais. Malheureusement, on n'a pas toutes les réponses. Si les anciens druides n'avaient pas eu la manie de ne rien consigner dans les livres, on en serait peut-être plus avancés.

— Ou si une jeune imprudente n'avait pas mis le feu aux seuls ouvrages disponibles sur le sujet, cela aurait été plus simple, hum ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Dumbledore en profita pour continuer :

« Rien ne t'empêchera quand même de lui expliquer d'où viennent ses pouvoirs. »

Un rire sans joie franchit les lèvres de Louisa.

« Une explication ? Tu appelles ça une explication ? Et je n'ai même pas dit que j'acceptais de la voir. Ne vends pas la peau de l'hypogriffe avant de l'avoir tué.

— N'accepterais-tu pas de la rencontrer, au moins ? »

Elle soupira lourdement, passa une main fatiguée sur son visage et marmonna :

« J'ai fait la paix avec ma magie il y a des années, Albus. Je n'ai aucune envie de la voir, cette gosse. Je n'ai aucune envie de me heurter encore à… à tout ça. Et à ton avis, pourquoi me suis-je enfuie dans des contrées perdues toutes ces années ? Voir du monde me hérisse le poil, Albus ! Rien que devoir te parler me donner la nausée.

— L'exagération n'a jamais été ton fort, Loulou.

— Oh, tais-toi donc.

— Que dis-tu de rencontrer Miss Swann, juste une fois, juste quelques minutes. Et tu me diras ce que tu choisis de faire. L'aider comme Olga a pu le faire avec toi.

— Je ne ressentirai aucune culpabilité à lui tourner le dos.

— Je sais. Personne ne viendra te montrer du doigt si c'est le cas.

— Ceux qui le feront perdront leurs sourcils et leurs cheveux. C'est à leurs risques et périls.

— Je n'en doute pas. »

Tous deux savaient que la discussion touchait à sa fin. Ils s'observèrent sans rien dire, plongés dans leurs souvenirs, jusqu'au moment où Dumbledore proposa :

« Je t'attendrai dans mon bureau dans deux semaines exactement, à huit heures du soir. Cela te conviendrait ?

— Et qu'allez-vous faire de la gamine en attendant ? Espérer que tout va bien ? »

Un silence de la part d'Albus la fit grogner :

« Décidément, tu ne changes pas. Très bien. Je serai là. Dans… disons une semaine, à huit heures du soir.

— Dans une semaine, à huit heures du soir. Dans mon bureau. Je n'aime pas trop devoir m'éloigner de Poudlard. »

Un grognement lui apprit que c'était d'accord. Louisa se leva, attrapa un vieux manteau qu'elle enfila et s'apprêtait à sortir, quand la voix de Dumbledore la rattrapa :

« Dis-moi, Louisa. »

La surprise de se faire appeler par son véritable prénom fit taire la sorcière. Elle se retourna pour fixer Dumbledore, lequel sourit doucement :

« Ton pull est magnifique, mais il me semble avoir déjà vu le modèle quelque part.

— C'est une pièce unique, pourtant, répliqua-t-elle, piquée au vif.

— Pourras-tu me prêter le _Tricot Magasine_ dans lequel tu l'as trouvé ? Je crois que Minerva a jeté ce numéro-là au feu, dans un mauvais jour. »

Louisa sembla sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge, puis finalement abdiqua, haussa les épaules et marmonna :

« Si tu veux. Il doit traîner chez moi.

— Au fait, reçois-tu toujours ce magazine auquel nous étions abonnés au temps de notre scolarité ? Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? _Crochet-Facile_? Je n'en ai pas reçu depuis des lustres.

— Albus, celui-là a fait faillite en 1912. Mets-toi un peu à la page, par Morgane.

— Oh, quel dommage. »

* * *

Il se passa trop de choses en une semaine.

Will boudait toujours, malgré ses maigres tentatives de garder un visage joyeux en présence de ses amis. Charlie n'arrangeait rien, passant le plus clair de son temps avec ses nouveaux coéquipiers :

« Il vient d'entrer dans l'équipe, il a besoin de se familiariser avec eux, raisonna Stephen le vendredi midi, alors que Will râlait dans son bol de spaghettis. »

Ivy et Rosamund avaient été ravies de leur deuxième séance d'écriture, la veille :

« Marina et Cecily sont _hyper_ gentilles ! s'écria Rosamund quand les trois filles se retrouvèrent sur le chemin des serres, le vendredi après-midi. Elles ont beaucoup aimé nos façons d'écrire, elles nous ont donné plein de conseils ! Marina m'a même laissé un de ses manuscrits, j'ai commencé et c'est trop bien ! Une fée qui habite à côté d'un elfe. Elle est trop drôle, cette fille. »

Ivy souriait largement, approuvant ses dires de hochements frénétiques de la tête. Abigail marmonna juste un « _ah_ » discret — au fond, elle était soulagée, à défaut d'être contente, de _devoir_ rater les séances du jeudi, à cause de ses obligations vis-à-vis du professeur McGonagall — même si la séance de la veille s'était soldée par un effondrement en larmes dans le couloir du sixième étage après un énième échec.

Le week-end fut calme, bien que studieux. Ivy s'exaspérait de constater qu'Abigail parvenait parfaitement à retenir et à comprendre les potions _en théorie_. Rosamund passait son temps à gribouiller sur ses parchemins plutôt qu'à travailler. La bouderie de Will se transformait petit à petit en déprime, et Charlie vint consulter Abigail plusieurs fois dans le week-end pour lui demander des conseils quant à _Comment arrêter un Willy boudeur_ , mais elle ne sut répondre par autre chose qu'un haussement impuissant d'épaules.

* * *

Le dimanche matin, Ivy trouva Rosamund blottie dans une cape, recroquevillée près de la fenêtre. Ses yeux rougis par les pleurs fixaient l'horizon. Quand Ivy posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, elle leva les yeux vers elle et essaya de sourire malgré tout.

« Salut, coassa-t-elle d'une petite voix enrouée. Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que- aujourd'hui, ça fait un an que papa est mort. »

Ivy la prit dans ses bras et la berça lentement.

Rosamund passa la journée en compagnie de Lawrence, mais personne ne vit Stephen.

* * *

Le lundi fut long. À la limite de l'interminable. Le début de matinée était consacré à l'histoire de la magie, que les Serdaigle partageaient avec les Serpentard. Abigail se plaça dans la classe le plus loin possible de Turner et essaya de ne pas se concentrer sur cette douleur dans l'épaule et la nuque qui se complaisait tellement à la faire souffrir qu'elle ne semblait pas pressée de disparaître.

Le cours de Sortilèges qui suivit, partagé cette fois avec les Gryffondor, fut dédié au sortilège de Désarmement. Sur les deux heures, le professeur Flitwick leur laissa une bonne heure de pratique. Il demanda à ses élèves de former des pairs — c'est tout naturellement qu'Abigail et Ivy se dirigèrent l'une vers l'autre, et c'est avec soulagement qu'elles constatèrent que Rosamund, loin de leur en vouloir, avait trouvé un coéquipier en la personne d'un garçon de Gryffondor aux cheveux blonds et bouclés.

Abigail termina le cours à l'infirmerie, en compagnie d'une Ivy affolée, Mme Pomfresh penchée sur son visage. Lors d'un essai de sortilège qui avait mal tourné, Ivy avait fait exploser son sort au visage de son amie, laquelle s'en était sortie avec une cicatrice traversant son sourcil droit, laissant une trace blanchâtre dans le coin de son sourcil noir.

« Rien de grave, Miss Carson-Davies, cessez d'errer ainsi comme une âme perdue, disait Mme Pomfresh en nettoyant inutilement la plaie — la peau de la jeune fille s'était refermée aussitôt et avait, sauf cette petite trace blanche dénuée de pilosité, laissé la peau pratiquement comme neuve. »

Après un déjeuner décevant auprès de Will, toujours maussade — et surtout très seul, Charlie déjeunant avec son équipe et Stephen étant toujours introuvable — Abigail laissa Ivy et Rosamund prendre le chemin de la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, tandis qu'elle empruntait les escaliers en sens inverse pour descendre aux cachots.

Elle sentait toute motivation la quitter à chaque marche franchie. Son instinct de fuite était si fort qu'elle se faisait violence pour l'étouffer. Rien que d'apercevoir le derrière du crâne de Turner, déjà assis à leur table, lui donna envie de pleurer de rage. Contenant sa colère, elle se dirigea vers sa chaise et s'assit le plus doucement possible, prise d'une douleur terrible à la jambe. Turner ne lui adressa pas la parole, et c'était tant mieux — elle non plus ne s'embarrassa pas de paroles vaines à son égard.

Le claquement de la porte, fermée par les soins du professeur Rogue, fit remonter une lourde angoisse au creux de sa gorge. Elle garda ses yeux baissés sur son manuel de potions, ses cheveux formant une barrière protectrice sur son visage. La voix de leur professeur claqua dans le pesant silence, leur ordonnant d'ouvrir leur livre à la page vingt-cinq. Quelques rires s'élevèrent au fond de la classe.

« Cela vous fait rire, Miss Bishop ? asséna la voix glaciale et glaçante du professeur Rogue. »

La petite Serdaigle se tut et eut la présence d'esprit de ne rien répondre. Tout le monde s'était figé, dans le cachot, à l'exception de Turner qui lisait tranquillement la recette de la potion :

« La potion d'Enflure n'a rien de _drôle_ , reprit Rogue d'une voix assassine. Une goutte de cette potion sur une partie de votre corps le fera enfler de façon dramatique. Si vous pensez que c'est une partie de _rigolade_ , ajouta-t-il avec une emphase sarcastique sur le dernier mot, vous rirez moins quand votre nez aura triplé de volume, ou que vos yeux auront la taille d'une assiette. Maintenant que vous nous avez fait perdre cinq précieuses minutes, vous pouvez commencer. Je prendrai quelques échantillons à la fin du cours. »

Les élèves commencèrent aussitôt. Le désespoir s'abattit sur Abigail lorsqu'elle prit connaissance des ingrédients nécessaires à la potion — des yeux de poisson, des foies de chauve-souris, et des orties séchées. Une grimace dégoûtée lui tordit les lèvres.

« Comment dois-je t'appeler aujourd'hui ? J'ai cru comprendre que William n'était pas ton vrai prénom, quoi qu'en dise ton manuel. »

Turner était finalement sorti de son mutisme, songea-t-elle avec un rictus dépité. Elle posa mieux le livre sur la table et voulut se tourner vers lui, mais il ne lui laissa pas plus d'une seconde et marmonna :

« Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec ces simagrées. J'aurais essayé d'être plus agréable. Je vais chercher les ingrédients, allume le feu en attendant. Doux, le feu. »

Et il s'éloigna, la laissant fulminante sur son siège.

À sa rage s'ajouta le malaise — Rogue venait de surgir d'une paillasse voisine et se planta devant elle, adressant un semi-rictus à la table encore vide. Sous son regard mortifiant, la jeune fille se sentit rapetisser. Ses gestes pour positionner le chaudron à sa place, puis pour l'allumer s'effectuèrent d'eux-mêmes, sans qu'elle eût l'impression de les maîtriser. Sa magie hurlait dans ses oreilles, il lui fallut toute la volonté pour la retenir au niveau de ses doigts.

Son silence et son air froidement impassible malgré l'ouragan de panique qui secouait son corps dut passer pour de l'impertinence, car le professeur Rogue s'adressa à son élève avec colère :

« Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous, Miss Swann ? »

Un cri de détresse s'étrangla dans la gorge d'Abigail. Elle voulut, un instant, tout abandonner, avant de se ressaisir. Sa magie profita de cette minuscule brèche dans sa retenue, et la glace perla sur le chaudron, libéré une seconde de trop. Cette fois, elle eut un mouvement de recul, retenant à grand peine sa panique, prête à laisser exploser toute son angoisse.

« Sortez si vous avez besoin de sortir, lui intima le professeur Rogue, d'une voix cassante mais suffisamment basse pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas. Prenez vos affaires et sortez ! »

Cette fois, sa voix fut un éclat tel que tous se tournèrent vers eux, figés dans l'attente terrifiée de la suite. Abigail ne se fit pas prier. Alors que sa magie s'échappait des dizaines de petites brèches qu'elle laissait involontairement s'ouvrir, elle se rua vers la sortie. Son cœur serré lui faisait mal, sa magie libérée dans son corps lui faisait mal. Sa détresse cognait contre son crâne, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Tout autour d'elle, tout était flou… La tentation de se recroqueviller dans un coin et disparaître était immense.

« Miss Swann. Vous tombez bien. »

Elle ne reconnut que la voix du professeur McGonagall. Elle apercevait bien sa silhouette, mais aurait été incapable de la reconnaître si elle n'avait pas répété son nom et lui avait ordonné de la suivre dans son bureau aussitôt. Persuadée que le professeur savait déjà pour son exclusion — tout à fait _injuste_ — de cours et que, de ce fait, elle allait être réprimandée, la jeune fille la suivit d'un pas traînant, prête à éclater en sanglots. Des petites traces gelées la suivaient. Elle serrait les poings et la mâchoire, évitait de regarder ailleurs que les pieds du professeur McGonagall, se persuadait qu'elles ne croisaient personne.

Quand, _enfin_ , elles entrèrent dans l'intimité du bureau et que le professeur ferma la porte en soupirant, elle se mordit la lèvre avec force pour ravaler ses larmes et sa panique.

« Miss Swann, est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit la voix inquiète du professeur de métamorphose.

— J'ai très mal, professeur, répondit la petite voix enrouée de la jeune fille.

— Asseyez-vous. Reprenez le contrôle. Prenez votre temps. »

Elle obéit. S'assit sur un fauteuil. S'autorisa à fermer les yeux, certaine que le professeur en face d'elle ne représentait aucun danger. Petit à petit, pleine de mauvaise volonté, sa magie recula plus profondément en elle, se terra dans sa poitrine et, bien que ronronnant de frustration, elle se tut à demi, et laissa à Abigail plus de lucidité qu'un peu plus tôt. Alors seulement, elle rouvrit les yeux et fit face au professeur McGonagall, qui l'observait avec un mélange de crainte et… _d'admiration_ silencieuse.

« Vous avez fait d'énormes progrès, dit-elle finalement, après un interminable moment de silence. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais vous voir. Mais- n'étiez-vous pas censée être en cours avec le professeur Rogue ?

— Si, professeur, marmotta Abigail avec une dureté qui déconcerta son interlocutrice un instant.

— Bien, reprit-elle un peu plus sèchement. Nous verrons cela plus tard. »

Elle croisa ses longs doigts osseux entre eux et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Miss Swann, Stephen Picadilly est venu s'entretenir avec moi un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. »

L'atmosphère si familière de la pièce se chargea aussitôt de tension. L'air sembla s'échapper par les fenêtres, étouffant Abigail.

« Miss Swann, pourriez-vous me redire, _exactement_ , ce que vous avez rapporté à M. Picadilly, concernant son frère ? N'omettez rien. C'est important. »

Alors, elle raconta. Encore. Elle commençait, à force de raconter encore et encore cette même histoire, à croire que ça ne s'était finalement jamais déroulé que dans son esprit. Le professeur McGonagall écouta d'une oreille attentive, ne cligna même pas des yeux. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, après avoir raconté la fuite de Lawrence, le professeur la toisa un instant avant de sortir de son immobilité, et inspira profondément.

« Bien. Merci Miss Swann pour ce témoignage. Si d'aventures, ce genre d'entrevue avec Lawrence Picadilly devait se réitérer, j'espère que vous viendrez directement nous en parler, au professeur Dumbledore et à moi.

— Oui, professeur.

— Bien. Ce soir, le professeur Flitwick sera dans l'incapacité de vous prodiguer le cours d'Introspection. C'est moi qui aurai cette charge. Vous viendrez donc à sept heures à la classe de métamorphose. »

Abigail hocha la tête pour lui assurer, sinon son contentement, au moins sa présence.

« Au fait, Miss Swann, pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas en cours de potions avec vos camarades ? »

Et voilà. Elle y était.

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall avait renoncé à réprimander Abigail, lui assurant qu'elle laisserait ce loisir à son directeur de maison, lequel déciderait de quelle sanction appliquer à ce moment-là. La jeune fille sortit du bureau, l'humeur et le moral au fond de ses chaussettes. En vérifiant sa jolie montre, elle se rendit compte qu'il était encore trop tôt pour se rendre à son prochain cours — cours auquel elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller. Elle décida d'attendre dans la bibliothèque, où elle se terra pour écrire une lettre à son père, en attenant l'heure de se diriger vers la salle de classe de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Miss Whitelaw fut fidèle à elle-même. Elle accorda tout de même cinq points à Serdaigle et à Poufsouffle pour l'acquisition rapide du sort de Rire Instantané d'Abigail et de Napoléon, d'une manière si théâtrale que les deux élèves se lancèrent un coup d'œil désabusé.

Napoléon — « _franchement, appelle-moi Léon !_ » — accompagna Abigail à la bibliothèque après le cours. Ils empruntèrent un ouvrage sur les Lutins de Cornouailles, des bestioles sur lesquelles ils étaient censés faire des recherches en vue d'un exposé futur, et décidèrent de rester travailler un peu avant de descendre dîner. Très enthousiaste par leur sujet, Napoléon lui proposa de se retrouver encore le lendemain, ce qu'elle accepta de bon cœur. Il rosit quand elle accepta et lui souhaita une bonne soirée.

Ni Ivy, ni Rosamund n'étaient présentes dans la Grande Salle, pour le dîner. Il y avait bien Will, accompagné de Charlie et de Stephen, à la table des Gryffondor, près de celle des professeurs, mais l'ambiance qui régnait entre eux avait l'air si tendue qu'elle n'osa pas se diriger vers eux. Alors, elle fit demi-tour, consciente de faire une erreur en sautant le repas, mais étouffant la petite voix qui lui intimait de retourner dans la Grande Salle pour manger.

Sept heures moins le quart finirent par sonner. Abigail ferma le livre qu'elle feuilletait dans la bibliothèque et attrapa son sac, pas décidée pour deux mornilles à se diriger vers la salle de métamorphose après cette journée pour le moins interminable. Elle allait sortir de la bibliothèque quand un frisson de terreur remonta son dos. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Lawrence, les bras chargés de gros livres.

Tous deux restèrent pétrifiés de cette rencontre fortuite. Le cœur d'Abigail s'affola. Sa magie s'éveilla péniblement dans sa poitrine et tapa contre ses côtes, dans un avertissement de danger. De son côté, Lawrence perdit ses couleurs quand ses yeux gris rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune fille, et bafouilla un salut ressemblant plus à un gargouillis qu'à autre chose. La froide distance qu'elle affichait sembla le blesser un instant, et rapidement, elle s'éloigna, dans une fuite si ostensible qu'il la suivit un instant des yeux avant de s'éloigner à son tour, pâle comme un fantôme.

Les battements de sa magie contre ses côtes ne cessèrent que lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment loin pour ne plus apercevoir les cheveux châtain clair du septième année, mais la douleur dans son épaule s'était réveillée pour de bon, lui arrachant des grimaces à chaque mouvement de tête. Une fois devant la porte, elle hésita à faire demi-tour, avant de se fustiger mentalement et de frapper à la porte, le cœur battant.

La fatigue se lisait sur les traits secs et tirés du professeur McGonagall, assise à son bureau, au fond de la salle. Elle se leva, très droite et crispée, quand sa petite élève entra, et s'avança, ses bottes claquant froidement contre la pierre.

« Parfait, commençons, dit-elle en guise de préambule. »

L'heure qui suivit fut si douloureuse, les restes de tension de la journée encore si bouillonnants dans leurs têtes, que ni l'une ni l'autre ne réussit à se concentrer convenablement. La douleur dans les muscles d'Abigail empirait de minute en minute, si bien qu'elle passa son temps à crisper la mâchoire et à se mordre les joues, bien décidée à obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule résultat, taisant la voix au fond de son crâne qui lui intimait pourtant de s'arrêter tant qu'il était encore temps.

Quand, pour la troisième fois de la soirée, sa magie la repoussa avec violence, toute la colère et la frustration accumulées explosèrent dans sa poitrine et remontèrent d'un coup dans sa gorge :

« Ça ne sert à rien ! Je n'y arrive _pas_ ! cria-t-elle, et des filaments de poussière blanche s'échappèrent de ses mains pour atterrir sur le sol couvert de givre.

— Miss Swann ! s'étrangla le professeur McGonagall en se précipitant, la baguette au poing.

— Miss Swann rien du tout ! Je n'y arrive pas, je ne comprends pas, je n'y comprends _rien_! Elle me rejette, _tout le temps_ , je n'arrive _pas_ à la comprendre ! Je fais de mon mieux ! Je n'en veux pas, de cette magie, je n'en ai jamais voulu, et je n'arrive _pas à la comprendre_ ! »

À chacun de ses mots, une poudreuse, fine et si blanche qu'elle en devenait aveuglante, tombait de ses doigts, se figeait dans l'air, grossissait. De ses pieds couraient des plaques gelées, rampant vers les murs pour s'y agripper. Les armoires se couvrirent bientôt d'une couche glacée, les horloges s'arrêtèrent. Un vent glacé s'immisça dans la salle de classe, faisant frissonner les grosses masses duveteuses figées dans l'air.

« Miss Swann, pour l'amour de Merlin, calmez-vous !

— Vous ne comprenez pas ! couina-t-elle, au bord des larmes, la respiration si tremblante qu'elle en étouffait. Vous ne comprenez pas, professeur, j'ai si mal, _tout le temps_ , et vous me répétez que ça ira mieux quand j'aurai compris ma magie, mais _je ne la comprends pas_ , je n'avance pas, je suis… Je suis… »

 _Quoi_ , au juste ? perdue ? découragée ? fatiguée ? brisée ? tout ça à la fois ? Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, inutilement, incapable de trouver le bon terme pour décrire le tourbillon de sentiments qui l'accablait.

Les maigres barrières qu'elle s'était bâties s'effondrèrent complètement. Les larmes qu'elle avait retenues jusque-là coulèrent sans qu'elle pût songer à les arrêter. Elle refusa de lever les yeux vers le professeur McGonagall, restée immobile, horrifiée, la main levée, la baguette toujours au poing. Les cristaux glacés sur les meubles s'épaissirent lentement, comme honteusement. Quelques flocons, au plus près de la jeune fille, jusqu'alors immobilisés dans l'air, s'animèrent, tombèrent doucement jusqu'à leur créatrice, lui caressèrent les cheveux et les joues.

 _Vide._ C'était ça. Elle se sentait vide, et pourtant, tout s'entrechoquait tellement en elle, _tout le temps_ , qu'elle en était épuisée.

Le professeur McGonagall reprit contenance, et s'approcha avec précaution, écartant la mousse d'un blanc pur qui, dérangée dans son sommeil, tomba sur le sol et s'écrasa sans bruit. Abaissant sa baguette, elle se planta devant sa petite élève, remit correctement ses lunettes dans un geste aussi mécanique qu'inconscient, et tenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui s'écarta aussitôt.

« Ab-

— Ne me touchez pas, bafouilla-t-elle entre ses larmes, et, dans un mouvement désespéré, elle rabattit ses mains contre son corps et les cacha du mieux qu'elle put.

— Abigail, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller vous coucher pour ce soir. Je vous accompagne à l'infirmerie. »

 _Encore_ , songea la jeune fille en se mordant l'intérieur des joues, sans remarquer son changement d'appellation dans la bouche du professeur. Évidemment.

Elle préféra suivre le professeur sans résistance. Après tout, il était inutile de lui refaire une scène — qu'aurait-elle obtenu de plus qu'un empathique « _avez-vous mangé ce soir, Miss Swann ?_ ». Elle se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller et accepta sans la regarder la potion sans rêves que lui présenta Mme Pomfresh, avec une mue qui laissait supposer tout son désaccord quant à l'ingestion trop régulière de cette potion par la jeune fille. Le regard de McGonagall la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle promette de prendre la potion.

« Bonne nuit, Miss Swann. Ou du moins, essayez de passer une nuit correcte.

— Je suis désolée, professeur, pour votre salle de classe.

— Ce n'est rien. »

Il sembla à Abigail qu'au contraire, vu son ton tranchant, ça n'était pas rien. Le cœur alourdit, les oreilles en coton et l'épaule douloureuse, elle lutta contre des nouvelles larmes, de rage, de souffrance, et, la mâchoire crispée, avala d'une traite sa potion, pour retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller.

* * *

Les pas soucieux du professeur McGonagall claquaient sur la pierre, réveillant les quelques tableaux déjà endormis. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était la bonne solution, mais après ce soir, il lui était impossible de continuer. Pas comme ça. Pas avec des retombées aussi violentes.

Après un trajet qui lui parut une éternité, elle parvint finalement devant la statue d'aigle du bureau du directeur, annonça d'une voix forte et assurée le mot de passe, et gravit les escaliers pour entrer sans frapper dans le bureau, l'esprit trop préoccupé pour s'embarrasser de telles simagrées. Une profonde inspiration de colère plus tard, et elle s'écriait, lâchant toute son irritation :

« Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, Al- »

Mais la dernière syllabe fana dans sa gorge, avant même d'avoir effleuré ses lèvres, et ses yeux s'agrandirent derrière ses lunettes en même temps que ses pieds s'arrêtaient dans leur mouvement.

Albus, assis à son bureau, les coudes posés sur le meuble et les doigts entrelacés les uns dans les autres, la regarda avec un sourire, les yeux pétillants, quoiqu'intrigués par l'entrée fracassante de son adjointe. À ses côtés se tenait une femme entre deux âges, très élégante malgré un manque flagrant de tenue sur sa chaise, une cigarette allumée entre deux de ses doigts, un verre d'alcool ambré dans l'autre. Sans se soucier de la nouvelle venue, elle fixait un point du bureau sans le voir :

« Minerva, que me vaut ce plaisir ? chantonna Dumbledore d'un ton si malvenu pour la situation que le professeur McGonagall dut se retenir d'exploser de rage.

— Al-A-Albus, à quoi- à quoi cela rime-t-il ? bafouilla-t-elle, la fureur altérant son allocution. Autoriser un tel comportement ! Dans cette école ! »

C'est alors que l'inconnue sembla prendre conscience de la présence du professeur. Ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire si sardonique qu'il fit froid dans le dos à McGonagall, et, sans se presser, elle tourna la tête pour poser ses yeux ambrés, flamboyants — _littéralement_ — sur elle. McGonagall eut la désagréable sensation de rajeunir d'une cinquantaine d'années et de se retrouver enfant, face au courroux d'une mère. La température de son corps haussa d'un seul coup, alors que l'inconnue posait son verre et se levait :

« Un _tel_ comportement, Minerva ? Crois-tu _vraiment_ que je vais changer mon comportement pour ton bon plaisir ?

— Loulou, je t'en prie, calma Dumbledore d'une voix amusée, bien que ferme, alors que son adjointe pâlissait de se voir appelée par son prénom, par une femme dont elle n'avait aucune idée de l'identité. »

McGonagall se sentit reprendre contenance lorsque le regard brûlant de Louisa se fut détaché du sien, et, le cœur battant à s'en décrocher les côtes, elle s'avança :

« _Loulou_? Louisa, c'est vous ? Par Merlin, je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas-

— Oh, épargne-moi ça. Je savais que j'aurais pas dû venir, râla Louisa entre ses dents.

— Par Merlin, Albus, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue ?!

— Cette visite n'était pas censée se faire avant mercredi, Minerva. Je suis navré de son caractère impromptu.

— Fallait pas me promettre du whisky, vieux croûton. »

Mue d'une nouvelle énergie, McGonagall s'approcha encore :

« Vous souhaitiez vous entretenir avec moi, Minerva ? s'enquit Dumbledore, cette fois inquiété par le désespoir qui brûlait dans le regard du professeur. Un problème ?

— Un _problème_ ? souffla McGonagall avec découragement. C'est plus qu'un problème, Albus. Abig- _Miss Swann_ a besoin d'aide. D'une réelle aide. »

Un silence pesant suivit ses paroles, brisé par le souffle fétide de cigarette de Louisa.

« Je ne peux plus rien pour elle, Albus. Entendez bien. _Plus rien_. »

Mais Dumbledore resta silencieux, et cette fois, toute trace d'amusement s'était évaporée de son expression. Lentement, il se tourna vers Louisa, dont les yeux lançaient des flammes. Avec une grimace, elle s'écria :

« Eh ben amenez-la-moi, cette gamine ! Qu'on en finisse vite ! »

* * *

 **LOULOU ! LOULOU ! LOULOU!**

Ouiiiiiii, enfiiiiin, Loulou is **ENFIN** in dat building ! \o/

 **Comment l'avez-vous trouvée ? Elle vous plait ?** (Si non, le bureau des réclamations, c'est ici *snif*)

Elle a soulevé plein d'interrogations sans réponses ? C'EST NORMAL. C'est Loulou. Ça sera dans le prochain chapitre aussi, soit dit en passant. ;) Enfin, un peu. JE CROIS.

Vous aussi vous en aviez marre d'Abbynette trop timide et trop muette (ouais, Abbynette, je t'adore mais tu saoules) ? ÇA VA CHANGER. YAY.

Oh, et y aura Papa Swann aussi. Voilà, on tease, c'est que du bonheur.

Je tiens d'ailleurs à lever des interrogations (ou pas cela dit haha) : je ne m'inspire pas du tout du lore du vrai Merlin ahah, je ne sais même pas si dans une version, il contrôle les éléments. Avouons-le, j'ai peu de temps et bien trop peu d'énergie pour aller vérifier. C'est pas très sérieux, me direz-vous héhé et vous auriez raison ! Mais Abbynette n'est là que pour me faire oublier un peu les grosses journées que je peux avoir, et je trouve déjà dingue que vous soyez aussi enthousiastes !

Donc **mille fois merci :** **cœurs en pâte d'amande:**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) ! Si vous avez la moindre interrogation, la moindre remarque (positive comme négative, tant que c'est constructif, je prends!) n'hésitez pas! J'adore recevoir vos retours.

Merci encore (que de redondance, pfiou) !

Et merci à ma super bêta qui tue, Citrouille ze best, pour ses idées et sa bonne humeur, ses blagues et tout le reste! (Pssst. Allez lire Polly si vous voulez rigoler!)

A bientôt j'espère, merci merci merci !

 **Appeul**


End file.
